Surf Love
by Bethany Cullen H
Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf. Pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go". ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?
1. Go Surf Go

**SURF LOVE**

By: Bethany Cullen H.

**Summary**: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf GO", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozco a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la idea de la escuela de surf está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama ES MÍA.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Go Surf Go- E***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que tengo 10 años, el surf ha sido mi vida, el mar ha sido mi hogar, una tabla de surf ha sido mi más grande tesoro y las olas han sido mi guía por la vida; y mi mayor sueño era poder vivir sólo para eso, de eso, competir como profesional, y competir contra los mejores,… entrar al Circuito Profesional.

Y ahora estaba dando un paso más para que mi sueño pueda cumplirse.

Poder competir como profesional, es decir, entrar en el Circuito profesional de mujeres (ASP World Tour (1)), necesitaba ser de las 17 mejores del mundo. Ya sea teniendo 8 títulos de diversas competencias, o por acumulación de puntos, ó también podía ganarme un lugar como comodín con el patrocinio de Quicksilver, Inc. (2)

Para poder obtener un lugar como comodín, necesitaba entrar a la prestigiosa escuela de Surf Australiana "Go Surf Go" de la cual Quicksilver, Inc., era el propietario. Sólo admitían a 6 personas por año: 3 mujeres y 3 hombres, de los cuales sólo 2 (una mujer y un hombre) podrían obtener ese lugar de "comodín" para competir en el Circuito Profesional.

Y yo, Isabella Swan, había sido admitida.

Era uno de los 6 seleccionados y sentía que la emoción no cabía en mi cuerpo y explotaría en cualquier momento.

Participé en varias competiciones locales, logré posicionarme dentro de los 3 primero lugares en algunas y otras las perdí desastrosamente pero también sabía que me hacía falta algo que yo sola no podía hacer para obtener un puesto en la ASP, pero ahora tendría las herramientas necesarias para mejorar como surfista, y tener la posibilidad de obtener ese lugar.

Sabía que aunque no ganará la competencia interna de la escuela, saldría ganando, ya que poder tener como entrenador a un profesional del surf y campeón seis veces del ASP era algo increíble.

Entrar a "Go surf Go" mejor conocida como GSG, era de lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Charlie, mi papá, estaba muy feliz por mí y me apoyaba, lo difícil para él era que tenía que irme de casa, mudarme a Brisbane, Queensland por un año.

Así que, después de más de 2 horas de vuelo y 20 minutos de viaje en taxi por fin estaba frente a la casa que sería mi hogar durante un año. Se trataba de una espectacular: blanca con detalles en madera. A la izquierda se veía un garaje bastante grande, en el centro la entrada y a la derecha un muy bonito jardín delantero.

Con mis dos maletas, mi mochila en la espalda y mi bolso en mano caminé con paso firme hacia la entrada. Toqué el timbre 2 veces la puerta se abrió dejando a ver a una mujer de unos 30 años, cabello rojizo y ondulado, e increíblemente hermosa, de facciones finas y ojos azules, y por supuesto más alta que mi 1.60 de estatura.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Isabella Swan- tenía una sonrisa perfecta con dientes que te deslumbraban por su blancura.

-Sí, esa soy yo- contesté tímida y deslumbrada con su fresca actitud.

-Perfecto, pasa- se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Si creía que la casa por fuera era espectacular era porque no la había visto por dentro porque era más que impresionante.- Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí,- dijo señalando un espacio junto a las escaleras donde ya había otras maletas. -En un momento sabrás cual será tu habitación y te podrás instalar- dejé mis maletas donde me indicó, -tu tabla de surf llegó ésta mañana en perfectas condiciones,- menos mal, tuve que enviarla por paquetería porque no quería ni pensar en viajar con ella en avión. – Sígueme, eres la única que faltaba.

La seguí por un corto pasillo pasando una puerta entreabierta, pude notar que era una oficina, seguimos hasta girar a la derecha donde se encontraba la sala, donde ya estaban los demás sentados en los sillones.

Me senté en el único lugar disponible sin detenerme a observar a los demás. En cuento había puesto un pie en la casa los nervios habían regresado con mayor potencia.

-Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos- comenzó Victoria, me hizo –Les damos oficialmente la bienvenida a "Go surf Go", como ya se los mencioné mi nombre es Victoria Witherdale y soy la administradora de la escuela, y él es mi esposo James Witherdale- dijo señalando al hombre parado a su lado.

Obviamente sabía quién era ese hombre y lo podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. Él era EL HOMBRE, campeón 6 veces del circuito profesional, hasta que se lesionó una rodilla y ya no pudo competir al mismo nivel y decidió retirarse. Así que ÉL era una de las principales razones del porque estaba aquí, y aparte era increíblemente guapo, medía 1.85, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro corto, y tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

–Él como ya lo saben será su entrenador- continuó Victoria, -es un placer para nosotros contar con su presencia, ya que como lo saben son los 6 mejores de las más 300 solicitudes que se recibieron este año.

-Al ser los mejores, deberán de demostrar que no se equivocaron al elegirlos a ustedes y esperamos lo mejor de ustedes-dijo James con su increíblemente varonil voz que hacía derretir mis huesos. –Así que antes de que sigamos con el programa del día de hoy, les digo bienvenidos a "Go Surf Go", y desde hoy les digo que será de las mejores experiencias de su vida sin importar el resultado final- dijo terminando con una media sonrisa deslumbrándome totalmente, y por lo pequeños suspiros que escuché a mi lado, creo que no fui a la única que afecto.

Giré mi cabeza para poder conocer a los que serían mis compañeros… y me sorprendí. Parecía que en lugar de ser surfers, eran modelos. Todos eran increíblemente hermosos. Pero fue el dueño de un par de ojos verdes él que realmente me dejó sin palabras. Sus ojos me atraparon quedando mi mirada trabada en la suya, era un hombre increíblemente guapo, de cabello cobrizo corto y despeinado, nariz recta, mandíbula cuadrada y hermosa sonrisa, sus dientes eran tan blancos que eran perfectos para un anuncio de dentífrico.

La voz de James me hizo reaccionar e inmediatamente, sentí como mi rostro se calentaba haciendo que el cobrizo me regalara una sonrisa torcida.

_¡Oh dios, que sonrisa!,_ era una sonrisa muy sexi, que definitivamente quitaba a James del primer lugar de las mejores sonrisas.

-Bien, creo que es el momento de las presentaciones, cada uno dirá su nombre, edad y de donde son, pero antes me gustaría aclarar que a nosotros- se señaló a él misma y a Victoria- nos pueden llamar sólo por nuestro nombre, sólo Victoria y James, nada de profesor o señor o alguna cosa así por favor.- Nos dijo con una linda sonrisa, – ¿les parece si comenzamos a mi izquierda?- Bien, sería la última, necesitaba controlar mis nervios.

-Hola, me llamo Jasper Whitlock, tengo 20 años y soy de Adelaide, Australia Meridional.- Jasper era un hombre bastante guapo, cabello rubio y un poco largo, tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida, y al parecer era bastante alto, vestía unos vaqueros un poco desteñidos y rotos en la rodilla y una playera azul que solo hacía resaltar sus ojos, además que hacía que una pudiera apreciar su bien trabajados brazos.

-Bienvenido Jasper, el siguiente- Dijo Victoria.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen- dijo el cobrizo mientras tocada su cabello, parecía el típico acto de cuando uno está nervioso, él jugaba con su cabello y yo me mordía el labio, todos tenemos defectos, aunque para él no contaba como defecto, porque se veía tan malditamente tierno que sólo me daban ganas de suspirar y verlo todo el día.- Tengo 20 años y vengo de la Costa Dorada, Queensland.

Definitivamente Edward era un hombre alto, vestía uno pantalones cortos caqui y una playera blanca tipo polo que se adhería a sus fuertes brazos y su torso, _¡dios santo!,_ el hombre no sólo tenía un rostro hermoso sino que al parecer también tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Si ahora lo veía vestido no sé qué sería de mi cuando lo viera surfear sin camisa_._

_Mi muerte_.

Edward Cullen era como dios del Olimpo, era la personificación terrenal de la belleza masculina, cumplía con cada uno de los más locos y extravagantes "requisitos" que podría buscar en un hombre. Era un Adonis.

-Vaya, creo que eres el que vive más cerca de aquí- Señaló James, interrumpiendo a mi cerebro seguir analizando la belleza de ese hombre.

-Sí, de hecho hice una hora en auto- contestó Edward.

-Excelente, bienvenido Edward- le sonrió James- El siguiente.

-Genial, ese soy yo, soy Emmett McCarty, tengo 20 años- Emmett era un hombre bastante grande, se notaba que poseía unos músculos muy bien desarrollados, y a juzgar por cómo estaba sentado debía de medir cerca de los 2 metros. Su estatura de verdad que debía de intimidar a muchos, pero cuando veías su rostro, era todo lo contrario, era un hombre muy guapo y tenía un rostro aniñado y risueño. Sentía que al ver sus ojos, eran los ojos de un niño pequeño con ese azul que transmitía diversión. Su cabello era castaño claro y lo tenía muy corto. - Y vengo de Hobart, Tasmania- terminó Emmett.

¡Santa madre!, estaba rodeada de hombres increíblemente guapos.

-¿Es posible surfear con ese enorme cuerpo tuyo?- pregunté antes de que mi cerebro tuviera la oportunidad de filtrar el pensamiento y decirlo en voz alta. D_ios mío, mátenme ahora mismo_.

Sentí mi rostro arder de vergüenza, lo cubrí lo más rápido que pude con mis manos, mientras escuchaba la escandalosa risa de Emmett acompañada de otras más, y mi subconsciente registraba la hermosa risa de Edward, hermosa risa como todo él.

-Es una buena pregunta pequeña, pero no todos podemos tener tan poca estatura como tú- señaló e inmediatamente descubrí mi rostro y lo vi fijamente con mis ojos entrecerrados, cuando pensaba reclamarle me di cuenta que no tenía derecho porque yo había comenzado esto.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención decir eso, a veces hablo antes de siquiera pensarlo- Me disculpé para evitar volver hacer el ridículo.

-No pasa nada- aceptó Emmett mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-Bueno, sigamos con esto- dijo Victoria –Ahora es el turno de las mujeres.

-Hola a todos, me llamo Alice Brandon- para presentarse se levantó para que todos pudieran verla- Tengo 19 años, y soy de la hermosa ciudad de Newcastle, Nueva Gales del Sur.

Alice Brandon a simple vista parecía que tenía un caso serio de "exceso de energía". Parecía ser de mi estatura, incluso podría medir menos, eso esperaba, tenía el cabello negro, y corto sobre el hombro, ojos miel, e iba muy bien vestida con un hermoso vestido verde "tinkerbell" corto de diseñador y zapatos a juego. Y así, como iba vestida, parecía una "Pixie", una hada hermosa.

-Encantada de conocerte Alice- dijo Victoria con una gran sonrisa, parecía que con Emmett y Alice este lugar nunca alguien se podría aburrir, y Victoria se estaba dando cuenta. Indicó con su mirada que la siguiente se presentara.

-Bueno, hola, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, pero pueden decirme Rose- , si creía que Victoria y Alice eran mujeres hermosas es porque nunca había visto a una mujer como Rosalie Hale. Esa mujer era preciosa, sin duda una de la más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, tenía el cabello rubio largo ondulado hasta la cintura, sedoso y brilloso, ¿de verdad esa mujer hacia surf y tenía el cabello así?, ojos azules, nariz perfecta y labios carnosos y para acabar, a primera impresión, tenía curvas en los lugares correctos. Vestía un vestido hasta medio muslo color rojo. –Tengo 20 años, y soy de Perth, Australia Occidental.- terminó con una adorable sonrisa que seguramente había conquistado a todos en la sala.

Sentí mí como mi poca autoestima si iba de picada hacía el suelo después de ver la belleza de todas esas personas, no me podía comparar con ella, todo en mí era tan común, mis ojos eran marrones, mi cabello era largo hasta la cintura y del mismo color que mis ojos, era delgada sin chiste alguno.

-Mucho gusto Rose, y por último- me señaló Victoria.

-Uhm hola- dije en voz baja, gran comienzo, pensé sarcásticamente. Pero el estar rodeada de tanta gente hermosa me intimidaba. Con un poco mas de valor me aclaré la garganta y volví a comenzar.- Hola- repetí, -Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella- odiaba cuando alguien me decía Isabella,- tengo 19 años y soy de Melbourne, Victoria- al decir el nombre miré a Victoria y me sonrió.

-¿Has surfeado en Torquay?- me preguntó inmediatamente Emmett, mientras sentía la mirada de todos sobre mí. Me sonrojé un poco al recibir tanta atención, escuché una pequeña risa, que mi identifiqué era de Edward por lo que me sonrojé más.

-Eh, si- contesté en voz baja, mientras escuchaba palabras de sorpresa y admiración por parte de los demás.

-Increíble, yo siempre he querido surfear ahí, cuando venía de camino de Hobart, quise llegar, pero el ferri se retrasó y me quito mucho tiempo- dijo Emmett haciendo un tierno y ridículo puchero, logrando que olvidará mi vergüenza y me reí de él. –Cómo es posible que alguien tan pequeño como tú pueda surfear olas de Torquay- preguntó Emmett con un gesto exagerado de incredulidad por lo que hizo sentirme muy orgullosa de mis logros. Torquay es considera algo así como la capital del Surf.

-Olas de Bells Beach- presumí, definitivamente las mejores olas de Australia eran las de Bells Beach.

-Demonios, creo que te odio y admiro por igual- dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Y en todo momento sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en mi rostro, desvíe mi vista de Emmett hacía él y me regalo una de las sonrisas más bellas que he visto, bella y sexi.

-Una gran experiencia sin duda- señaló James.

-De las mejores- constaté.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya todos nos conocemos es hora de designar las habitaciones, y para que sea justo, ser hará al azar. Hay 4 habitaciones, dos individuales y dos dobles, así que en este recipiente- Victoria tomó en sus manos un recipiente de cristal- hay tres papelitos, que dicen: individual, doble y doble, según el papelito que saquen será la habitación que les toque, el que yo tengo corresponde a las mujeres, y el que tiene James es para los hombres- James tomó el otro recipientes de los cuales no había notado hasta ese momento.

Después del sorteo, el reparto quedó así: Rosalie y Alice compartirán habitación, así como Jasper y Emmett, por lo que a Edward y a mí nos tocó habitación individual. Sinceramente no me importaba compartir, pero suponía que en algún momento agradeceré tener privacidad.

-Antes de que todos conozcan los pisos superiores y sus respectivas habitaciones, les daremos un pequeño recorrido para que conozcan el primer piso, y se vayan familiarizando con lo que será su casa durante un año, después podrán subir sus cosas e instalarse- definitivamente Victoria tenía una actitud muy fresca y alegre, sabía tratar a las personas con calor humano.

El primer piso de la casa era impresionante. Al entrar a la casa había un pasillo que era el vestíbulo, a la derecha había una puerta que daba al oficina de James, a la izquierda estaban las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y una puerta camuflajeada que daba al sótano. A la derecha del vestíbulo, como ya me había dado cuenta, estaba la sala, dentro de la sala había otra puerta, esa era la oficina de Victoria. A la izquierda del vestíbulo estaba la cocina y comedor. La cocina era fantástica, espaciosa y equipada con lo más sofisticados accesorios de cocina. El comedor era para 8 personas, había dos puertas: una daba al patio delantero y otra al garaje. Del lado del comedor había otra habitación donde estaba la sala de entretenimiento, donde había una mesa de billar, y un área de televisión donde había una gran pantalla y sofás. Tanto la sala de entretenimiento, el pasillo del vestíbulo y la sala tenían puerta de salida al patio.

Si el interior de la casa me había impresionado, eso no fue nada cuando pude ver el patio. En cuanto salías había una terraza con 3 sillones, a un lado estaba el "área de gimnasio", donde había varios aparatos para hacer ejercicio, había contado unos 6. Pero lo que me dejo sin habla definitivamente, fue la vista y la enorme piscina que había, podía apostar que medía más de 10 metros de largo, y la vista,… ¡WOW!, era la vista perfecta: arena blanca y el mar con olas perfectas.

Al otro lado de la piscina había 6 camastros y una gran mesa redonda con 8 sillas, al lado izquierdo de la piscina había una pequeña caseta, que era donde se guardan las tablas de surf. Además, también, del lado del jardín lateral estaba el centro de lavado que tenía un pequeño camino que conectaba a la cocina. Y del lado derecho de la casa, al lado de la "zona de gimnasio" había dos baños.

Repito: la casa era impresionante y pensar que era aquí donde pasaría un año de mi vida entrenándome para cumplir el sueño más grande de mi vida. Y tenía el presentimiento de que las personas que me rodeaban pasarían a formar una gran familia.

En el segundo piso había cuatro habitaciones y dos baños. A la derecha había un baño y dos habitaciones: la de Edward y la mía, a la izquierda estaba el otro baño y las habitaciones dobles. Al final había un pequeño espacio decorado con un sofá y pufs y una gran pantalla, y un pequeño espacio esquinado destinado a mesa de estudio, donde había un gran librero repleto de libros, había desde novelas románticas hasta libros de arquitectura.

Todas las habitaciones estaban equipadas y amuebladas de la misma manera: cama individual, y literas para las compartidas, escritorio, armario grande, y un sillón de dos plazas. Cada habitación tenía un color diferente en la decoración, y la decoración era de muy buen gusto.

Del lado de las habitaciones individuales había acceso a una gran terraza que fácilmente abarcada el tamaño de las dos habitaciones. Estaba equipada con un balancín del lado izquierdo, frente a la que sería la recámara de Edward, en el centro una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas y la derecha un camastro doble acolchonado. Tenía una gran vista al mar y al jardín delantero. En la parte delantera en el centro tenía unas escaleras que daban al jardín, justo a la altura de la oficina de Victoria y la sala.

Y del lado de las habitaciones dobles había un adorable balcón con dos sillones y plantas, conectado a esta con un pequeño puente había una terraza que estaba sobre el centro de lavado, que estaba equipado también con sillones para jardín y una mesa con 4 sillas. Esta terraza tenía unas escaleras al costado derecho que llevaban al jardín lateral.

El tercer piso estaba distribuido casi de la misma manera que el de abajo, a la izquierda había un baño, un cuarto de invitados y al final estaba la habitación de Victoria y James. A la derecha había unas puertas estilo francés que daba a la terraza. Por supuesto no podía quedarse atrás como toda la decoración de la casa, esta era increíble: en la esquina izquierda con vista a la playa estaba un jacuzzi, donde calculaba, cabrían unas 6 personas y la derecha con vista al patio delantero había tres sillones en formación casi circular y en el centro una chimenea.

…

Había quedado encantada con mi habitación, definitivamente me veía viviendo en ella durante el siguiente año. Sin duda era más grande que la mía en casa de Charlie. Estaba decorada en tonos morados, gris claro y un poco de tinto. En la esquina derecha estaba la cama con un edredón morado y al lado una mesa de noche, enfrente, en la esquina izquierda, había un armario, a un costado y junto a la puerta de entrada estaba un escritorio, a la derecha de la cama y recargado a la pared había un hermoso sillón color blanco, con cojines morados, y enfrente su respectiva mesa de centro. Tenía una hermosa vista a la playa, y a la terraza, a la que sólo se tenía acceso por mi habitación y por la de Edward.

Después de inspeccionar la habitación y la terraza, decidí comenzar a instalarme. Saqué mi portátil de mi mochila y la puse en el escritorio, así como también varios libros, cuando estaba por subir la maleta a la cama para desempacar escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Toc, toc, ¿se puede?- preguntó Edward desde la puerta.

Dios mío ese hombre era la belleza humana personificada, esperaba, por mi salud mental, que pronto pudiera acostumbrarme a ella.

-Pasa-contesté en voz baja.

-Bonita habitación, te traje esto- dijo señalando mi segunda maleta, con tantas cosas no la había podido subir.

-Gracias, no debiste.

-No es nada, soy un poco más fuerte de lo que aparento- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Sus ojos me hipnotizaron.

-Bueno, pues gracias de nuevo- acepté la maleta.

Esta era mi primera conversación con él y me sentía ridícula sin saber que más poder decir.

-Bueno, me retiro para que puedas terminar de desempacar, tengo que haré lo mismo- dijo con una bonita sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia atrás.- Por cierto, dijo Victoria que tenemos que bajar a las 12.

-De acuerdo.- Edward se despidió sin borra la sonrisa de su rostro y cerró la puerta, dejándome de nuevo sola.

…

A las 11:50 ya había acomodado toda mi ropa, zapatos, libros, algunas fotografías que había traído conmigo,… en fin, todo estaba en su lugar.

Iba saliendo de mi habitación cuando todos los demás hacían lo mismo.

-Vaya, creo estamos sincronizados-comentó Emmett con sonrisa burlona, -creo que es un buen comienzo- caminó hacia mí y me pasó su enorme brazo por lo hombros- Creo que todos seremos buenos amigos.

-¡Siii!- chilló Alice dando saltitos. Ella y yo, comparadas con todos los habitantes de la casa, definitivamente éramos unas enanas. Tal como sospechaba, Emmett casi llegaba a las 2 metros, Edward andaba cerca del 1.90, Jasper era un poco más bajo que él, y Rose debía de medir como 1.75, yo medía 1.65 y Alice era más baja que yo. - Es tan genial estar aquí, además la casa es una preciosidad.

-Definitivamente lo es- dije.

-Será mejor que bajemos- dijo Jasper.

Victoria nos esperaba en la terraza con un pequeño pizarrón. Nos sentamos en los sillones mientras que ella y James permanecían parados frente a nosotros, Emmett y Rose se sentaron en uno de los sillones de doble plaza, Jasper y Alice en el de tres plazas y yo opté por sentarme en el otro de dos plazas, sentándose a mi lado Edward.

Suspiré un poco ante su cercanía y pude percibir lo bien que olía.

-Espero que las habitaciones hayan sido de su agrado, y si algo puedo hacer por ustedes no duden en decírmelo- comenzó Victoria,- ahora que ya conocen la casa y que se han instalado es momento de hablar sobre las reglas, horarios y el entrenamiento.

-Primero que nada,- tomó la palabra James, -tratándose de una escuela de surf y como en cualquier otro deporte, es que está prohibido fumar, ingerir drogas y bebidas alcohólicas. Sé que todos ustedes son mayores de edad, o no estarían aquí, pero si quieren beber o fumar deberá de ser fuera de estas instalaciones y sólo en su tiempo libre, si algo les llega a pasar será bajo su responsabilidad, ¿entendido?- Todos dijimos si inmediatamente- En caso de las drogas se le hará un examen de sangre cada dos meses para controlar este tipo de situaciones, y en caso de salga positivo entonces quedaran fuera del programa- dijo seriamente -Aclarado eso, ahora les explicaremos como se manejara todo. Es necesario mencionar que no por el hecho de haber sido aceptados quiere decir que podrán participar en la competencia final para obtener el pase al circuito profesional.

-¿Entonces cómo?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Les explicaré: para poder participar en la competencia final será necesario hacer méritos. Tienen que entender qué el estar aquí es más que hacer surf, también se trata de responsabilidad. Por eso se les pidió que todos tuvieran un lugar en la Universidad, ya que será un complemento- explicó James -Estos méritos se dividirán en 4 categorías: 1. Entrenamiento, 2. Competiciones, 3. Universidad y 4. Ayuda en casa.

-Un programa completo-comenté.

Debíamos de tener una asistencia del 85% a los entrenamientos, un mínimo de 18 puntos en competencias, los cuales se designarían sólo si quedábamos en alguno de los 3 primeros lugares: 3 puntos para el 1er lugar, 2 por el 2do y 1 para el 3ro; mantener un promedio de 8 en la dos materias que cursaríamos en la Universidad y por último ayudar en la casa según el calendario que Victoria organizaría por mes.

En caso de no cumplir con cada uno de esos 4 requisitos no podríamos participar en la competencia final para el puesto en el Circuito Profesional.

-Durante este año no sólo aprenderán algunas técnicas para mejorar su surf, mejorar su resistencia y algunas maniobras, sino que también tendrán que aprender que si desean entrar al circuito profesional se requiere muchas más que ser de los mejores surfistas, deberán que tener un gran grado de compromiso y responsabilidad- terminó James.

-¿Alguna objeción?- preguntó Victoria muy seria.

-Ninguna- contestamos todos al unísono.

Victoria nos acomodó en parejas, y para mi suerte y nervios me había tocado con Edward. Nos asignó los quehaceres, un día a la semana nos tocaría cocinar, otro día limpiar la cocina y otro pasar la aspiradora por el segundo piso, es decir, por nuestras habitaciones; y cada tres semanas cada pareja tendrá que darle mantenimiento a la alberca y podar el pasto.

Respecto a los horarios, sólo me quedó claro que a las 6:30 am ya tendría que estar levantada, vestida, y lista para comenzar mi día entrenando, y estaríamos libres hasta las 7pm después de entrenar, ir a la Universidad, y ayudar con los quehaceres. Teníamos que cubrir más de 4 horas diarias de entrenamiento, y para eso ya me había preparado psicológicamente.

-Por el momento creo que es todo- Victoria miró a su esposo esperando a que este le dijera lo contrario por si había olvidado algo, y al no recibir ningún comentario cedió la palabra.

Me di cuenta que formaban una hermosa pareja.

-Bueno entonces hagamos un poco de surf, vayan a cambiarse y nos vemos en la playa.

En menos de un segundo todos estábamos de pie y corriendo hacía nuestras habitaciones.

-Por fin un poco de diversión- gritó Emmett. Sin dudas todos estábamos ansiosos por probar las olas del lugar.

Me puse un bañador de dos piezas de color coral*, una blusa de licra gris con short de surf a juego. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta, tomé una toalla y baje rápidamente.

Fui la segunda en bajar, Edward ya estaba en la terraza encerando su tabla y se veía malditamente sexi arrodillado frente a su tabla con un bañador azul oscuro y sin camisa. Al escuchar mis pasos volteó hacía mí y me sonrió.

¡Oh dios!

Sentí que mis piernas fallarían si él seguía mirándome de esa forma. Sentía sus ojos recorrer mi cuerpo, así como yo hacía lo mismo con él. Si cuando lo vi por primera vez, me había impactado con su hermoso rostro y brazos musculosos, ahora que podía admirar su torso sentía que había muerto y había ido al cielo, ya que era el dueño de un hermoso paquete de seis abdominales bien definidos. Decidí acabar con mi inspección antes de hacer algo que me avergonzara.

-Nos has ganado- dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Supongo que es la ventaja de ser hombre y no compartir habitación con nadie- su mirada estaba fija en mis piernas cuando contestó pero de inmediato retiró la vista y regreso su atención a la tabla.

Sentí mis mejillas comenzar a calentarse.

-Sí, supongo que es una gran ventaja- saqué mi tabla para poder encerarla y poder concentrarme en algo diferente a él. Ya habíamos terminado cuando James salió de la casa con un bloc de notas en la mano.

-Hey chicos son rápidos- o nosotros éramos muy rápidos o los demás eran muy lentos.

-Supongo- contestó Edward mientras se ponía de pie con su tabla en mano y extendía la otra hacía mí para ayudarme

_Era todo un caballero. _Pensé.

-Gracias- acepté su ayuda aunque no la necesitara.

-Muy bien entonces comencemos con ustedes dos, necesito observarlos en acción para saber en qué debo de trabajar con cada uno.

Seguimos a James hasta la playa. Iba detrás de Edward y mis ojos automáticamente hicieron una evaluación completa de la parte trasera de su cuerpo, tenía la espalda ancha, se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio, porque para poder tener un cuerpo como el suyo, definitivamente se necesitaba más ejercicio físico que el sólo hacer surf. Cuando mis ojos llegaron a su trasero, este no me decepcionó para nada, porque era perfecto como el resto de él, y ese bañador le favorecía bastante. Me preguntaba si alguna parte de su cuerpo no sería perfecta, y justo cuando mis pensamientos se dirigían a zona peligrosa, la voz de James me salvó.

\- ¿Entonces quién comienza?- preguntó mirándonos. Quité de inmediato la mirada del perfecto trasero de Edward.

-Las damas primero- dijo él sonriéndome y diciéndome con la mirada "Sé que me estabas observando" y me guiño el ojo, y por supuesto me sonrojé.

-Muy bien, Bella serás la primera- concedió James.

_¡Perfecto!_ Nótese el sarcasmo.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención y ahora tendría que serlo mientras alguien criticaba mi surf. Me agaché para atar la pita a mi tobillo (3), tomé mi tabla y caminé hacia el agua. Me paré en la orilla para observar el patrón de las olas y saber hacía donde nadar, caminé hasta que el agua llegó a mi cintura y subí a mi tabla remando mar adentro, una vez que pasé la rompiente sin problema, me quedé flotando unos segundos esperando. Cuando vi una ola acercarse comencé a remar rápidamente, pude coger la ola a tiempo parándome de inmediato, y justo en ese momento deje de pensar. Me dejé llevar por mis instintos, disfruté el momento y monté la ola. Hice unos cuantos giros, unas maniobras sencillas disfrutando cada segundo. Cuando terminé salté al agua y me sentí bien con mi demostración, cuando llegué a la orilla vi que todos estaban ahí, sentí subir el calor por mi cuello hasta llegar mi rostro.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunté a James ignorando mi vergüenza por la atención.

-Excelente, tienes talento natural- respondió con una sonrisa – aun así tenemos que trabajar un par de detalles de tu técnica.

-Bien hecho Bells- me felicitó Emmett.

-¿Bells?- cuestioné.

-Ya sabes, la envidia me carcome- me guiñó el ojo, y con esto tuvo sentido, dos palabras, un lugar: "Bells Beach".

-Eres muy buena Bella- dijo Edward, y no sé por qué razón sus palabras me tranquilizaron y sentí que la crítica de los demás ya no me afectarían, pero lo bueno fue que sólo recibí buenos comentarios. Agradecí sus palabras y me permití relajarme y convivir con los demás.

El siguiente fue Edward y como todo él su demostración fue perfecta, tenía una muy buena técnica y sus movimientos eran precisos, él al contrario de mi hizo maniobras con una grado más alto de dificultad, pero bueno yo no era la experta en surf.

Alice resultó ser toda una sorpresa, fuera del agua era toda saltos y felicidad, pero dentro del agua se transformaba y resultaba ser toda una maquina; por el contrario, Rose que aparentaba ser una persona concentrada y fría, dentro del agua se dejaba llevar y parecía que su cuerpo dominaba su cerebro; Jasper era bastante analítico lo que le daba ventaja al montar la ola; y por último Emmett, él era lo que se esperaba, a pesar de ser bueno surfeando necesitaba tomarse más en serio y dejar un poco de lado la diversión para que James pudiera trabajar en su falta de técnica, porque todo lo hacía sin precisión pero como me lo dijo a mí, él tiene talento natural.

-Muy bien chicos, ya tomé nota de cada uno de ustedes, y sé en qué debo de trabajar con cada uno, pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy feliz de ser su entrenador porque todos ustedes tienen un gran potencial, y se nota el por qué los eligieron para estar aquí, así que trabajen duro que tiene las herramientas necesarias para llegar al Circuito Profesional, sólo hay que pulirlas un poco- nos felicitó James- Ahora tienen la tarde libre, en un rato estará la comida, ¿Qué les parece una barbacoa de bienvenida?

-¡Estupendo!- gritó Emmett.

-Eso me imagine- rio James.- Ahora siéntanse libres de seguir surfeando y ya les avisaré cuando todo esté listo.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Aww pero si están sincronizados- dijo Alice, me sonrojé al instante mientras sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mí, los demás sólo rieron.

-No se preocupen por hoy, en otra ocasión será- aseguró James y se fue.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose y Alice corrieron hacia el mar con sus tablas, mientras Edward y yo nos quedamos ahí sin movernos con nuestras tablas en mano.

-¿Así que Bells Beach eh?- dijo tomando mi brazo libre para dirigirnos a la orilla, sentí mi piel cosquillear justo donde me estaba tocando.

-Eh, si-contesté sin ser capaz de decir algo más.

-Las olas de ahí son las mejores que he montado- eso capturó mi atención.

-¿Has surfeado en Bells Beach?- _si Bella, eso fue lo que dijo_, me di un golpe mental por mi pregunta.

-Oh sí, me gusta viajar y si puedo surfear mucho mejor- me soltó e hizo que me sentará en la arena junto a él con la mirada al mar.

-El sueño de todo surfista- mi sueño, y entrar al Circuito Profesional me daría esa oportunidad además de ganar dinero, que es un extra para mí.

-Eso parece.

-No pareces muy convencido- ¿acaso no todos lo que estamos aquí soñábamos con eso?

-Oh sí, lo estoy, es sólo que…- calló unos segundos con la mirada clavada en el horizonte mientras yo admiraba su perfil.- Sabes, he surfeado desde que tengo 6 años, mi papá me enseñó aunque a mi mamá no le gustó mucho la idea de que su pequeño se expusiera a ese tipo de peligros, así que he paso 14 años de mi vida montando olas, todo el tiempo lo consideré un hobby,- me confesó- yo quería ser médico como mi padre, él me heredó el amor por la medicina.

-Y por el surf- dije antes de siquiera pensarlo.

-Si también por el surf.- Volteó a mirarme y vi su sonrisa, una sonrisa nostálgica. Sentí que con su mirada quería confesarme todo lo que sentía y pasaba en su mente en ese momento, su mirada era tan transparente que de verdad creía que podría decirme todo sólo con verme, –A los 17 años mientras estaba con mis amigos me topé con Kelly Slater(4).- ¡Madre santa Kelly Slater!, él junto con James Witherdale eran sin dudas mis ídolos del surf masculino, – y me dijo que tenía mucho talento y que debería de competir y entrar al Circuito Profesional- sentía que mi mandíbula tocaba la arena con semejante revelación: que una leyenda del surf como Kelly Slater te diga eso era para morirse. Se notaba que Edward no me lo decía por presumir sino como un hecho, una parte de su historia. –Ya te lo has de imaginar, me sentía morir de felicidad, que un hombre como él te diga eso, a mí a un chaval de 17, en fin, me aluciné y me olvidé por completo de la idea de estudiar medicina, –me sonrío tímidamente, aww era tan tierno que daban de comérselo a besos.

_Basta Isabella_!, me regañé.

-Supongo que a tus padres no les gustó mucho la idea – aventuré.

-Ni un poco- mis manos comenzaron a jugar con la arena justo como lo hacía él- al principio mi padre puso el grito en el cielo, no me habló por semanas, hasta que decidió ser más inteligente que yo e hicimos un trato.

-¿Y ese fue…?-pregunté.

-Después de que terminará el Instituto me tomaría un año libre para viajar y surfear donde yo quisiera, y cuando regresara debía de matricularme en la Universidad, cuando me graduara podría hacer lo que quisiera- un trato excelente si me lo preguntan a mí- creyó que cuando regresara habría sacado de mi sistema la idea del surf.

-Pero no fue así- constaté.

-Así es, me tomé el año libre, viaje, hice surf donde quise, regresé y me matricule en la Universidad, pero jamás olvidé la idea de entrar al circuito, mi padre lo noto pero no me dijo nada. Después me enteré de este lugar, y cuando mi padre supo que para poder entrar era necesario seguir con mis estudios me apoyó, creo que cree que no ganaré, pero mínimo habré tenido mi oportunidad- terminó.

-Yo creo que eres muy bueno y que tienes las mismas o más posibilidades de ganar que todos nosotros- le dije sinceramente mientras lo veía.

-Gracias- y me sonrió, era una de esas sonrisas más sinceras que alguien me había dado- tú también eres muy buena, tienes talento natural-me alabó.

-Como tú- le regresé.- Entonces ahora que todo esto ya es real ¿comienzas a dudar?- pregunté, esperaba que no le molestará mi pregunta porque todo sobre él comenzaba a interesarme.

-Algo así, es sólo que al ver todos surfear hoy, y escuchar cómo han dicho que este es el sueño de toda su vida, me hizo recordar que el mío era estudiar medicina como mi papá y aspirar a ser aunque sea la mitad de bueno que es él.

-Entiendo- suspiré, de verdad que lo entendía. –Pero ya estás aquí, deberías de aprovechar la oportunidad porque te lo mereces, además será una oportunidad única, y tendrás el tiempo para analizar durante el año sobre lo que de verdad quieres, por un lado tendrás el surf con entrenamiento profesional y por el otro podrás estudiar para enorgullecer a tus padres, y al final podrás tomar una decisión- le expuse mi opinión.

-Tienes razón, gracias por escucharme- se acercó lentamente a mí y me besó suavemente en la mejilla.

-No ha..ay de qu.. que- balbuceé, respiré profundo- Entonces cuéntame cómo es viajar por el mundo y hacer surf.

Estuvimos platicando un buen rato, yo fungí más el papel de oyente, pero no me importaba porque su voz era hermosa y sus relatos muy buenos, para cuando James nos avisó que la comida estaba lista. Ya sabía muchas cosas sobre Edward Cullen.

Él les aviso a los demás que no habían salido del agua para nada, sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la piscina había todo un banquete: hamburguesas, perritos calientes, carne, ensaladas, verduras, en abundancia, pero al ver toda esa comida mi estómago decidió llamar la atención reclamando comida.

-¿Hambre?- preguntó Edward, asentí levemente me sonrojaba –Mi estómago también protesta- y justo en eso el mencionado hizo acto de presencia haciéndonos reír.

-Pueden comenzar a comer, parece que están hambrientos- dijo burlonamente Victoria, y entonces lo perdimos, Edward y yo comenzamos a reír, después de unos minutos nos controlamos justo cuando los demás iban llegando.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?- preguntó Emmett y nosotros sólo nos encogimos de hombres restándole importancia, y de nuevo parecía que estábamos sincronizados- ustedes dos parecen siameses- comentó Emmett. Todos estábamos guardando nuestras tablas cuando Emmett pregunta –¿Entonces Bells, las olas no eran tan buenas como las de Torquay que preferiste no honrarnos con tu presencia? – su sonrisa era burlona, pero antes de poder contestar Edward decidió hacerlo por mí.

-Preferimos quedarnos a platicar y observar- justo lo que yo hubiera respondido.

-Claro, quieren aprender del mejor- dijo Emmett señalándose a sí mismo, ganándose una risa por parte de los demás.

-En realidad- comencé diciendo con la sonrisa más inocente que pude hacer o al menos eso intenté -Edward y yo estábamos observando lo que NO tenemos que hacer en el agua, ya sabes, para poder ser los mejores- terminé batiendo las pestañas "tiernamente" y ahora fue nuestro turno para reír, mientras Emmett me veía muy feo y deje de reír inmediatamente ¿lo habré ofendido?

-No debiste de haber dicho eso pequeña Bells- la sonrisa de Emmett era terrorífica.

-Sólo bromeaba- me defendí mientras Emmett se acercaba.

-Demasiado tarde- dijo en un susurro.

De repente mis pies dejaron de tocar el piso y me sentí volar por el aire hasta caer en el agua

¿Qué demonios?

Cuando salí a la superficie, tosí para sacar el agua que había inundado mi garganta, y lo primero que vi fue la cara de James y Victoria estupefactas, Edward se veía preocupado, Alice y Jasper estaban tratando de contener la risa, y Rosalie se veía molesta mientras Emmett me observaba feliz, ella se acercó y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió Rose- dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

-Eres un bruto Emmett- me defendió Rose.

El agua de la piscina estaba cálida y era un día perfecto para nadar, lástima que tenía mucha hambre, así que nadé a la orilla.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Edward ofreciéndome su mano para salir.

¡Todo un caballero!

-Sí- respondí, tomé su mano y salí de la alberca escurriendo ¡genial! Lo último que quería era quedar sólo en bañador frente a tantas personas, especialmente frente a Edward. –Gracias por el chapuzón Emmett, el agua estaba deliciosa- El aludido sólo me sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres todo un caso pequeña Bells- su sonrisa aniñada era contagiosa, pero odiaba que me llamaran pequeña.

-No lo soy- dije haciendo un puchero involuntario. Edward rio mientras pasaba una toalla por mis hombros.

-Lo eres- dijo en un susurro en mi oído, sentí mi piel erizarse por su cercanía y me desarmó, no pude contradecirlo.

Victoria nos dijo que ya podíamos comer, así que aproveché la distracción para poder quitarme la ropa mojada hasta quedar en bañador.

-¡Me encanta tu biquini!- gritó Alice, desviando todas las miradas hacía mi.

_¡Gracias Alice! _Pensé sarcásticamente.

-Me gusta más lo demás- dijo en voz muy baja Edward.

¿QUÉ?

-¿Qué?- le pregunté mientras me sonrojaba por milésima vez en el día.

-Eh que, qué lindo biquini- contestó

_¿Aluciné?_ Parece que sí.

-Eh gracias, supongo- contesté. Me envolví con la toalla y me senté a comer. Las chicas siguieron mis pasos y se quitaron la ropa mojada para quedar en biquini. Esperaba que algún día me acostumbrara a estar rodeada de tanta belleza. Alice llevaba un biquini rosa pálido mientras que Rose uno rojo que le quedaba fantástico, y no había sido la única de notarlo, ya que por la manera en que la miraba Emmett diría que estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Parecía que sus ojos se le saldrían si la seguía viendo así, me reí en voz baja ganándome la atención de Edward, siguió mi mirada y sólo se rio al igual que yo, pero en ningún momento miró a Rose, y antes de ponerme a sobre pensar la situación decidí que era mejor comer.

La comida estaba deliciosa, pero sin duda lo que más disfruté fue la compañía, los chicos bombardearon a James de preguntas sobre el Circuito Profesional y él pacientemente respondió cada una de las preguntas.

Alice y Rose se la pasaron hablando de moda y compras, al parecer Alice era un adicta a las compras, cada que hablaba del tema sus pequeños ojos brillaban de ilusión, pero de repente pareció recordar algo y su mirada se volvió triste.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunté.

-Mis padres me han cancelado las tarjetas de crédito, dicen que el último mes gasté mucho y que prácticamente los dejé en la quiebra- explicó con un puchero –mi madre dice que vea mi estancia aquí como una rehabilitación a mi "adicción a las compras", así que sólo podré comprar cosas "básicas" y me han dado una tarjeta de débito, ¡DE DÉBITO!- exclamó exageradamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo una tarjeta de débito?- pregunté sin entender el problema. Yo también tenía una tarjeta de débito por la cuenta que abrí antes de venir aquí con todos mis ahorros, gracias a los trabajos de medio tiempo que tuve desde que tenía 17, mi papá quería ayudarme con los gastos pero no lo deje, suficiente con su apoyo para la Universidad.

-No es el fin del mundo- comentó Rose.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando vaya a la Universidad con la misma blusa por tercera ocasión? ¿O cuando lleve un vestido que pasó de moda hace dos meses? Seré un desastre total de la moda.

Vaya, parece ser que yo seré un desastre total de la moda en la Universidad. La ropa que había empacado no era mucho, porque la verdad no tenía mucha. Dentro de mis cosas predominaba la ropa deportiva, que es lo que más necesitaría para entrenar, y mis biquinis, que tenía cierta "adicción" porque dentro de mis posibilidades económicas compraba uno cada que podía, quizás no se podía comparar a los que tendrían Rose y Alice, pero para mí estaba bien. Jamás me preocupé por la moda, o ir de compras seguido, sólo compraba cuando me hacían faltas las cosas.

Ahora es cuando me daba cuenta que la ausencia de una figura materna me había afectado más de lo que pensaba, antes de profundizar el sentimiento lo almacené rápidamente en el fondo de mi cerebro.

-No le hagas caso Bella, parece que a Alice le gusta exagerar- trató de tranquilizarme Rose, algo debió de ver en mí para decirme eso.

-No exagero- grito Alice, probando el punto, ganándose la atención de todos.

-Lo haces- dijo Emmett sólo para molestarla, que por lo visto sería una de sus actividades favoritas.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, te ves linda cuando lo haces- dijo Jasper, ¡aww pero que lindo!

-Gracias- contestó Alice en voz baja y un poco sonrojada, vaya creo que no soy la única que se puede sonrojar, me consolé a mí misma.

Después de eso la plática se basó, al principio, en banalidades, un poco de todo, y después todos compartimos algunas experiencias, pero sin duda, James y Edward son los que más cosas tenían que contar, seguidos de Emmett que había viajado un poco por Australia haciendo surf.

La tarde paso rápidamente, esta vez Edward y yo nos unimos al grupo para hacer surf y fue muy divertido, intercambiaos algunos trucos, y tips. Y pude convivir mejor con las chicas; Alice era adorable y alocada, Rose por fuera daba la impresión de ser una persona fría y calculadora pero según ella sólo era una fachada para ser tomado en cuenta y que no la juzgaran por ser rubia, y una vez que la conocías te dabas cuenta que era una gran persona de buenos sentimientos, y parecía que era capaz de tranquilizar a Alice con sus emociones explosivas y eso estaba bien ya que serían compañeras de habitación. También tuve la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a Jasper, platicar con él era bastante relajante, él era una de esas personas que saben escuchar y tenía paciencia de santo.

Al final del día Alice había declarado que las tres seríamos mejores amigas, y por alguna razón no me atreví a apostar en su contra y le creí, parecía que tener una mejor amiga o dos en este caso sería algo bueno para mí.

...

Pasaba de la medianoche y yo aún no podía dormir, tenía muchas cosas en mente, eran demasiados cambios y mi cerebro no podía detenerse para descansar. Así que decidí dejar de dar vueltas en la cama y salí a la terraza, me senté de lado en el balancín mirando hacia el mar, subí las piernas y las abracé mientras observaba la hermosa vista que tenía, era una noche preciosa, y podías observar las estrellas en todo su esplendor.

-¿Sin sueño?- escuché que preguntaban detrás de mí.

-Sí, ha sido un largo día, pero no he podido conciliar el sueño- contesté mientras Edward aparecía frente a mí con nada más que su pantalón de pijama y el torso desnudo, quise suspirar por la vista que me ofrecía, hubiera querido tener un cámara o mi móvil para poder tomarle un fotografía y verla siempre que quisiera.

-Me pasa lo mismo- dijo mientras me observaba fijamente sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- ¡Demonios! ¿No me habré lavado bien la cara?, ¿tendré pasta dental?

-¿Qué?- desvió la mirada –No, es que…- se quedó callado unos segundos. –Nada- sentí mi ceja arquearse interrogándolo –Así que, Bella Swan ¿Cuál es tu historia?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-¿Mi historia?- repetí.

-Sí, tu historia, yo ya te conté cómo fue que llegué a aquí- dijo.

-Pues en realidad mi historia no es tan interesante como la tuya- en realidad mi historia era un poco triste.

-Eso debería de juzgarlo yo ¿no crees?- supongo que no perdía nada contándole mi historia.

-De acuerdo- acepté, – desde que tengo memoria la playa ha sido mi lugar favorito, así que cuando era pequeña Charlie me llevaba sin faltar todos los domingos- comencé a contar.

-¿Charlie?- preguntó Edward.

-Mi padre- asintió- bueno, como te decía, amo la playa, me encantan los días soleados y sentarme en la arena para observar el atardecer, así ha sido desde pequeña. Pero en ese entonces odiaba meterme al mar, me daba terror, así que sólo disfrutaba ir y jugar en la arena y a la pelota con Charlie.

-Seguramente te veías adorable jugando a la pelota- comentó regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yo no lo hubiera definido así, era demasiado torpe, bueno aun lo soy pero el surf ayudó mucho en mi equilibrio, pero aun así sigo siendo torpe en otros deportes.

-Eso lo tendré que comprobar después- murmuró, -entonces ¿cómo superaste tu miedo?- preguntó.

-Un día mientras esperaba a que se ocultara el sol, vi a alguien entrar al mar con su tabla de surf, era una mujer. Antes había visto a muchos hombres surfear pero nunca a una mujer, entonces me dediqué observarla y justo en el crepúsculo la ola la envolvió y me asusté, pero un segundo después ella salió inclinada en su tabla montando la ola. Esa imagen fue impactante para mí, para una niña de 10 años esa imagen fue mágica, así que en las siguientes idas a la playa siempre la buscaba y me dedicaba a observarla, ella era increíble. Un día se dio cuenta que la veía y se acercó a platicar conmigo, su nombre era Beth, era de Hawái, se acababa de mudar, cuando vio mi interés en el surf se ofreció a enseñarme, así que le pedí permiso a Charlie. Al principio le pareció una locura, pero después de rogarle por varios días se rindió y aceptó. En ese momento llamé a Beth y esa misma tarde me llevó a comprar mi primera tabla, no me dejó pagarla con mis ahorros, dijo que era un regalo, aún la conservo.- sonreí un poco ante el recuerdo de la emoción al tener mi propia tabla de surf.- Ella me ayudó a superar mi miedo y me enseñó muchas cosas, fue una gran mujer- terminé de contarle, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos.

-¿Fue?- preguntó, mientras se acercaba a mí, bajó mis pies y me abrazó por los hombros.

-Murió hace 7 años- su muerte aún me dolía, en parte porque por mucho tiempo me sentí culpable. –Se había mudado a Melbourne para escapar de su esposo, él la maltrataba, el surf era su terapia. Un domingo no se presentó a nuestra clase, la llamé a su casa y no contestó, esa noche Charlie recibió un llamado, se habían reportado por la tarde gritos bastante fuertes en una casa, cuando regresó me dijo que habían encontrado muerta a Bethany en su casa, su esposo la había encontrado y la golpeó hasta morir, él logró escapar- sentí una lágrima roda por mi mejilla.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña- besó el tope de mi cabeza y me hizo sentir mejor, era una locura pero me sentía segura entre sus brazos, –de haber imaginado que contarme tu historia te pondría triste no te lo hubiera pedido- con su dedo limpió mi lágrima.

-No te preocupes, se supone que ya lo había superado, pero el estar aquí me puso nostálgica, porque gracias a ella es que lo logré.

-Gracias a ella, a tu talento y perseverancia- complemento él.

-Si- dije en voz baja, permanecimos varios minutos en un cómodo silencio hasta que Edward decidió seguir con la conversación.

-Tengo duda ¿Por qué tu papá recibió el llamado del incidente de la casa de Beth?

-Mi papá es policía de Melbourne.

-Oh vaya, policía- repitió en voz baja- bueno sígueme contando,…- me alentó a continuar con la historia.

-Bueno, después de su muerte abandoné el surf por un tiempo, fue mi manera de demostrarle a todos mi enojo por tal injusticia, pero me di cuenta de que a ella no le hubiera gustado, así que seguí. Todos los días después de ir a la escuela me iba a la playa y me dedicaba a observar a los demás surfistas, sus técnicas, maniobras, todo, y después lo intentaba hacer yo. Así fue como aprendí, cuando entre al instituto tuve que dividir mi tiempo entre las clases, mi trabajo de medio tiempo y el surf, y los fines de semana los dedicaba totalmente al surf. Al principio Charlie me regañaba porque nunca estaba en casa pero después se resignó- reí un poco al recordar cómo era mi vida en ese entonces, - a los 17 comencé a participar en algunas competencias locales, logré posicionarme dentro de los tres primero lugares en algunas, pero en otras era un desastre total. Después me enteré de "Go Surf Go" e hice las pruebas pero no logré entrar, me decepcioné mucho, además de que aún no tenía la mayoría de edad, pero este año lo volví a intentar y aquí estoy- terminé.

-Y doy gracias por eso- dijo sobre mi cabello, sentía como sus labios formaban una sonrisa, yo sólo me sonroje, aun no lograba entender qué es lo que pasaba entre nosotros, parecía que nos conociéramos de hace muchos años, y apenas habían pasado unas horas, me sentía cómoda con su compañía y me inspiraba mucha confianza. Sólo no esperaba equivocarme con mi juicio hacía él.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello pero sin querer mis labios hicieron contacto en su piel, lo sentí estremecerse y sentí subir mi nivel de rubor.

-Lo siento- me disculpé y traté de separarme de él, pero no me dejo.

-No pasa nada- besó de nuevo mi cabeza, y decidí abrazarlo también, pase mi brazo por su cálido y desnudo abdomen mientras me acurrucaba, se sentía bien estar así y a él no parecía molestarle. -¿Qué tal si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Vale, pero tú primero- acepté.

-Empecemos por algo simple: ¿Color favorito?

-Verde- contesté automáticamente.

_¿Pero qué demonios? Mi color favorito es el azul_, "sí pero sus ojos son verdes" dijo mi subconsciente.

-Interesante- dijo él -sigues.

-¿Color favorito?- copié su pregunta.

-Hasta hoy la mañana era el azul, pero ahora es el café- "Mis ojos son cafés" quería decirle- ¿Comida favorita?

-La italiana- respondí.

-La mía también- dijo, sentía su mirada fijos en mi rostro, levanté la cabeza para poder verlo y me perdí en esos profundos ojos verdes. Después de unos segundos él me sonrió, reaccioné sonrojándome y desvié la mirada de la suya, él sólo se rio suavemente.

Me retiré de sus brazos y me recargué en el brazo del balancín, Edward sólo negó divertido con la cabeza. ¡Dios!, estaba reaccionando como niña asustada, pero es que jamás había estado con un hombre así, y menos con uno tan guapo como él, que con su sólo sonrisa me hacía querer suspirar y pegarme a él para no dejarlo ir nunca.

_¿Qué?_ Mis pensamientos comenzaban a asustarme, necesitaba relajarme y concentrarme.

Edward tomó mis piernas por la rodilla y las puso en su regazo, dejó vagar la yema de sus dedos por mi piel desnuda suavemente, sólo era un pequeño toque, pero estaba causando un desastre dentro de mí, era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, se me puso la piel chinita (5) y sentí como la boca se me secaba.

Al parecer pasar sus dedos por mi pierna no le era suficiente, por lo que, con su otra mano tomó un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a jugar con él.

-Me gusta tu cabello- dijo mientras giraba el mechón en su dedo, - es suave y huele bien.

-Gracias- contesté en voz baja –también me gusta tu cabello, es bastante singular- me encantaba su cabello, parecía suave, indomable y de un color poco común.

-¿Mi cabello?- preguntó sorprendido, -es un desastre, nunca lo he podido "domar"- rio de su chiste y su risa me hizo reír a mí, era dulce y contagiosa.

Al ver la confianza con la que seguía acariciando mi pierna y jugando con mi cabello fue que reuní el valor necesario para inclinarme hacía él y comencé a acariciar el cabello de su nuca, era tan suave.

-Eso se siente bien- aceptó en un suspiro, me gustaba la confianza que había entre ambos. –Entonces ¿cuál será tu siguiente pregunta?

-Déjame pensar- después de considerarlo un segundo pregunté -¿tienes novia?- esperé nerviosa su respuesta, por lo que mi labio inferior acabó pagando las consecuencias, no sé cómo había evitado durante todo el día estar mordiéndome el labio para controlar mis nervios, pero ahora dudaba que me pudiera detener.

-No- contestó, dejó mi cabello por un momento y liberó mi labio del ataque de mis dientes.- Aunque me gusta mucho como te ves haciendo eso, debes de parar o te harás daño,- solté mi labio y dejo su pulgar sobre el área dañada, lo acarició suavemente, y esa caricia hizo que sintiera como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago -Bueno, sigo yo- dejó mi labio y regresó a jugar con mi cabello- ¿Tú tienes novio?

-No- contesté inmediatamente.

-Excelente- murmuró.

Después de varias preguntas nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común además de surf, obviamente. Compartíamos el gusto por la música clásica, y nuestra banda favorita era Muse, además del mismo gusto por libros, cine, pasatiempos, y hasta alergias: ambos éramos alérgicos a las nueces. Descubrí que tocaba la guitarra y el piano desde los 6 años y me habló de su familia: Carlisle, su papá, era cirujano cardiovascular y era jefe de cirugía en el Hospital Universitario de Costa Dorada, Esme, su madre, tenía su propia empresa de diseño de interiores. Tenía una hermana menor, Elizabeth, que tenía 16 años y estaba en el instituto; y yo le platiqué un poco sobre mi relación con Charlie y de Ángela, mi única amiga en Melbourne.

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos las otras preguntas para después- comentó después de que bostezará por tercera vez.

-No, podemos continuar- no quería levantarme, estaba muy cómoda así.

-Después, ya te ves cansada- era verdad pero no quería irme a mi cama- Anda es hora de dormir.

-No quiero- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Eres adorable- acarició mi mejilla,- lo siento pequeña, a mí también me encantaría seguir platicando contigo pero ya es muy tarde y en unas horas tendremos que levantarnos para nuestro primer día de entrenamiento.

-Ya te aburrí- aseguré.

-Para nada, me encanta tu compañía, pero si seguimos no te podrás despertar después- dijo.

-De acuerdo- acepté, nos levantamos y me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi habitación.

-Buenas noches, que descanses pequeña- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, se acercó y me dio un suave beso en la otra mejilla, tocó mi nariz juguetonamente.

-Igualmente- contesté hipnotizada por su cercanía y su contacto, no quise quedarme atrás, así que me pare de puntitas, me apoyé en sus hombros y dejé un beso en su mandíbula, ese hombre era muy alto para mí, pero me gustaba nuestra diferencia de altura. –Descansa Edward- me sonrió por última vez y se fue a su habitación.

Y yo, yo caminé como flotando hasta caer en mi cama y me dormí pensando en él.

.

.

.

* * *

1\. La "Association of Surfing Professionals" (ASP) (en español Asociación de Surfistas Profesionales) es la organización que regula y se encarga de la celebración del ASP World Tour, los Campeonatos del Mundo de Surf.

2\. Quicksilver, Inc. Es una compañía Australiana especializada en la elaboración de material y ropa de surf, skate y snowbord, que es una de los principales patrocinadores dentro del circuito principal.

3\. Pita o Leash (inglés) se le llama a la cuerda que va de la tabla de surf al tobillo.

4\. Es un surfista profesional ganador once veces del campeonato del mundo.

5.- Es una expresión popular que se utiliza para decir que una persona tiene una reacción corporal donde el vello corporal se eriza dado un susto, una situación de miedo u horror o una sensación que nos hace emocionarnos, o bien a causa de frías temperaturas.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Tenía ya tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza y hace poco tuve el tiempo y la oportunidad para poder plasmarla. Como ya lo dije al principio la idea de la escuela de surf está inspirada en una serie Australiana, pero la trama es mía y me está costando trabajo porque he tenido que investigar muchas cosas sobre el surf, si alguna está interesada le puedo explicar bien como es el asunto aunque en el fic iré explicando poco a poco.

Como se darán cuenta la locación de este fic es Australia porque se trata de surf, y para mi ese país es representativo de este deporte del cual estoy enamorada.

Uhm… ¿qué me falta? Oh si, abriré un grupo en facebook para publicar fotos e información, en cuanto este les dejaré el link en mi perfil, además me pueden buscar en facebook como **Bethany CH.**

Y otra cosa, espero que les haya quedado un poco claro mi descripción de la casa je, he hecho un plano, porque tenía la idea en mi cabeza pero necesitaba plasmarla, así que si no se entiende mucho le tomaré un foto a mi súper plano para que lo vean y entiendan cómo va.

Bueno ahora si ya es todo, espero les haya gustado y si es así le parece si me regalan un Review. :D

¡Besos!

* * *

Facebook: Bethany CH.

Grupo Fb: FF Surf Love

*** Links en perfil


	2. Piernas temblorosas

**SURF LOVE**

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozco a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Piernas temblorosas. -E***

**.**

**.**

**.**

A las 6 en punto mi despertador comenzó a sonar, rodé sobre mi estómago y lo apagué de inmediato, odiaba el sonido de esa cosa. Al ser el primer día de entrenamiento hizo que me levantará rápido de la cama a pesar de haberme desvelado, pero aun así había dormido muy bien y me sentía descansada. Me calcé las pantuflas y salí de mi cuarto, hice una visita al baño para atender mis necesidades fisiológicas, me lavé la cara y los dientes. Salí mucho más despierta.

Justo cuando iba saliendo del baño, Edward salía del suyo vestido sólo con su pantalón de pijama como anoche, se veía tan hermoso con su cara adormilada y sonrisa perezosa. Agradecí mentalmente que él fuera la primera persona en ver esta mañana.

Paso por mi lado diciendo "Buenos días", besó mi mejilla y entró al baño. Por acuerdo unánime se decidió que Edward y yo compartiríamos baño (el que se encuentra del lado de nuestras habitaciones), el otro baño del 2do piso lo compartirían Alice y Rose, y el baño de la tercera planta sería para Emmett y Jasper.

Cuando iba a entrar a mi habitación, salieron los demás de las suyas y dije buenos días a todos.

Me vestí rápidamente decidiéndome por un top negro deportivo a juego con un short de lycra corto, me calcé mis zapatillas deportivas, recogí mi cabello en una coleta y listo.

Bajé a la cocina en busca de mi necesitada taza de café diaria para despertar al 100% y me encontré a Edward parado frente a la isla central bebiendo café. Parecía que siempre éramos los primeros en llegar.

-Me has ganado de nuevo- le dije entrando a la cocina.

-Ya te revelé mi secreto- me guiñó el ojo, bajo una taza para mí y me sirvió café.

-Cierto- dije recordando su "secreto": ser hombre y no compartir habitación.

Esta mañana Edward vestía una playera blanca y un short deportivo negro, se veía muy guapo, pero comenzaba a sospechar que ese hombre siempre lucía así. Cuando terminé con mi inspección de su vestimenta, ajum cuerpo, me di cuenta que el hacía lo mismo conmigo, me sonrojé cuando note que se detenía más tiempo en mis piernas y estómago descubierto.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?- Preguntó regresando su mirada a mi rostro.

-Como bebé- contesté sinceramente. Esperó a que terminara de preparar mi café, un poco de crema, azúcar y listo, tomó mi mano y me guío hacia la terraza del patio, me encantaba cuando tomaba mi mano, era un agarre firme pero suave a la vez.

-Yo igual- me hizo sentarme a su lado en el sillón. En ese momento no creí que hubiera un momento tan perfecto como este: beber café con un chico guapo y con la hermosa vista del mar.

Bebimos nuestro café en un cómodo silencio, simplemente apreciando la vista que nos regalaba la naturaleza, definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto. Después de unos minutos escuchamos el ruido de los demás mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Buenos días chicos- nos saludó James.

-Buenos días- contestamos.

-Los espero en 5 minutos en la playa, dense prisa- dijo en voz alta para que todos pudieran escucharlo.

Edward y yo acabamos nuestro café y lo seguimos, instantes después se nos unieron los demás. Los chicos iban vestidos de forma similar a Edward: playera y short deportivo. Alice llevaba una blusa deportiva y short de lycra morados, y Rose llevaba un top como yo pero con pantalón de lycra en gris. Al parecer yo era la que iba "más ligera de ropa" pero odiaba sentir la tela en mi estómago y piernas cuando hacía ejercicio y se me pegaba por el sudor.

-Bienvenidos chicos a su primer día de entrenamiento, esta semana comenzaremos a un nivel bajo para que sus cuerpos se vayan adaptando, tendrán éstas dos semanas para acostumbrarse así que cuando comiencen las clases no vayan a la Universidad tan cansados (1).

Los primeros 15 minutos del entrenamiento consistieron en hacer algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y estiramiento. Después vino lo "pesado": correr algunos kilómetros en la playa, abdominales, sentadillas, relevos, carreras con obstáculos y varios ejercicios más. Cuando terminamos con la primera parte sentía que no podía dar ni un paso más, mis músculos ardían, y la respiración me fallaba. No era la única con este problema, los únicos que se veían frescos después del ejercicio eran Edward y Emmett, y Jasper sólo se veía un poco cansado, pero las mujeres estábamos desechas.

-No puedo dar ni un paso más- aseguré dejándome caer en la arena porque sentía que mis piernas fallarían en cualquier momento.

-Me duelen músculos que no sabía que tenía- dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado.

-Y yo que creía que estaba en buena forma porque diario salía a correr- comentó Rose con una risa floja.

-Buenos chicos vayan a cambiarse, los quiero aquí de nuevo en 10 minutos en bañador y listos para entrar al agua,- nos indicó James mientras juntaba el material que habíamos usado en el entrenamiento.

-¡Oh, dios!- me quejé mientras trataba de ponerme en pie de nuevo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Edward, inmediatamente asentí, tomo mis manos y me ayudó a pararme, sin que yo tuviera que hacer algún esfuerzo, pero aun así mis músculos se quejaron. Se inclinó un poco hacía delante mientras me señalaba su espalda. –Vamos pequeña koala te llevaré a tu habitación- en otra ocasión me hubiera negado rotundamente pero ahora no podía darme ese lujo, porque sentía que mis piernas cederían rápidamente provocando que cayera en mi trasero, además me derritió cuando me dijo "pequeña koala", así que acepté y me subí a su espalda como pude, sostuvo mis piernas y me amarré a su pecho sin hacer mucha presión. Recé en silencio para que no me sintiera muy pesada. –Dios mujer, tienes que comer más que no pesas nada- dijo como si pudiera saber lo que pensaba, en ese momento lo adoré, sólo reí y besé su mejilla como agradecimiento, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y disfruté de su contacto y el pequeño viaje al segundo piso.

En sólo dos minutos él ya estaba dejándome en la puerta de mi habitación y seguía luciendo fresco, como si no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo físico.

-Listo pequeña koala- me ayudó a bajar de su espalda- ¿necesitas que te ayude con el viaje de vuelta?- preguntó.

-No lo sé- contesté seriamente. No quería sonar desesperada por su ayuda, sobre todo si esa ayuda consistía en mí arriba de su espalda, con mis manos en su fuerte pecho.

Él sólo se rio y dijo que me esperaría. Emmett y Jasper siguieron el ejemplo de Edward y ayudaron a Alice y Rose, la imagen de Alice en la espalda de Emmett fue muy graciosa, porque ella era tan pequeña y él tan grande.

Edward se metió a su habitación mientras que yo entraba al mío para coger mi biquini e ir al baño para enjuagarme rápidamente el cuerpo y quitarme el sudor. Me puse mi bañador color turquesa pero olvide mí blusa y short así que tuve que salir del baño así, a medio camino me topé con mi salvador del día, su mirada viajo por todo mi cuerpo, mientras que la mía se quedó trabada en su torso desnudo, cuando salí de mi trance le sonreí tímidamente y él me la regreso con una sonrisa torcida. ¡Sexi!

-Olvidé mi blusa- dije, me siguió a mi cuarto y me vestí bajo su atenta mirada. Me puse un short negro y blusa de lycra a juego, tomé mi toalla y bajamos.

Los primeros escalones los baje lentamente y después me di por vencida y acepté de nuevo su ayuda, sólo que ahora me aferré a sus pectorales desnudos. Su piel era tan suave, y no pude detener a mis dedos a acariciar un poco su piel, lo sentí estremecerse pero no me dijo nada, y se lo agradecí silenciosamente.

De nuevo fuimos los primero en llegar, cuando James me vio en la espalda de Edward se rio y dijo algo de "mejorar condición física" y yo le daba toda la razón. En casa solía hacer un poco de ejercicio, si es que se consideraba ejercicio correr un poco y andar en bicicleta, pero nunca había tenido un entrenamiento tan completo como el de hoy.

Edward me dejó sobre la arena y se regresó por nuestras tablas de surf, lo bueno es que ayer las habíamos encerado.

La siguiente hora para mí fue una tortura así como también un desastre, en definitiva fue la peor sesión de surf de mi vida. Mis músculos estaban tan adoloridos que con cualquier movimiento protestaban. No me podía mantener en pie sobre la tabla por más de unos pocos minutos y en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera logré pararme a tiempo cayendo de inmediato. Creo que no había surfeado así ni cuando estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo. Cuando salí del agua me sentía morir de vergüenza, y al parecer no fui la única, pero eso no quitaba lo mal que me sentía.

-Buenos chicos, como se dan cuenta, esto definitivamente se trata de otro nivel, poco a poco se irán acostumbrando y la sesión de hoy les parecerá cosa de nada después- dijo dando por terminada la sesión de la mañana.- Será mejor que vayan a desayunar para recobrar energía.

Emmett salió disparado hacia la cocina, mientras que los demás lo seguían a una velocidad menor, yo tomé mi tabla y la guardé. Me quité la blusa y short para enjuagarme en las regaderas que estaban al lado de la piscina, necesitaba ir con calma, mis músculos ardían por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

Escuché como alguien abría la regadera de al lado y al abrir mis ojos me encontré con la gloriosa imagen de Edward bajo el agua, podía ver como las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su perfecto torso desnudo. Esta imagen la catalogué como la número 2 de mi "colección privada de imágenes mentales de Edward". Sí, él era tan hermoso que ahora tenía una colección de imágenes mentales, y el lugar número uno era la de Edward en bañador colgando de sus finas caderas, saliendo del mar con su tabla de surf en una mano mientras que con la otra sacudía su cabello, y las gotas recorrían su hermoso cuerpo.

-Bella- escuché que me llamaba, parpadeé para salir de mi ensoñación y me di cuenta que el protagonista de mis imágenes mentales estaba frente a mí tratando de llamar mi atención. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa engreída, él sabía perfectamente que lo había estado observando.

-Eh, si- contesté distraídamente, me giré para cerrar la llave del agua.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó imitando mi acción.

-En realidad no- sólo quería descansar.

-¿Aun sigues muy adolorida de las piernas?- asentí sin dudarlo –conozco una manera para que te relajes- extendió su mano hacía mí y la tomé sin pensarlo, dejó nuestras toallas en uno de los camastros y me hizo entrar a la piscina.

El agua estaba cálida y ayudó a mis pobres músculos, flotamos un rato y dimos unas cuantas vueltas a nado muy lento, eso me relajó, y me hizo olvidar mi cansancio por un momento para disfrutar.

-¿Mejor?- me preguntó, puso sus manos en mi cintura desnuda. Su toque hizo que se me erizara la piel.

-Mucho mejor- acepté.

-Bien, ahora viene la segunda parte- me alzó por la cintura y me sentó en un escalón dejando mi cuerpo sumergido en el agua de la cadera hacía abajo. Llevó sus manos a mis muslos y comenzó a masajear la zona, hizo que me sonrojara furiosamente porque jamás alguien me había tocado así, pero él estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que decidí relajarme y no pensar en eso, además sus dedos estaban haciendo magia en mis músculos adoloridos.

-¿Tú no estás cansado?- pregunté tratando de hacer plática.

-Ahora ya no tanto- contestó con la vista fija en mis muslos.

-Pues hace rato no lo parecías- apunté.

-Oh créeme que lo estaba, cualquiera se cansa aunque sea un poco después de dos horas y media de ejercicio.- Dejó mis muslos para bajar a mis pantorrillas, hizo que apoyara la planta del pie en su abdomen, y se sentían tan duros, mordí mi labio para controlar mis nervios. –Pero digamos que estoy acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio diario, solía ir al gimnasio dos horas diarias, así que la primera parte del entrenamiento no fue la gran cosa para mí- Y le creí, sino de donde había sacado esos abdominales y músculos. Sólo pensar en eso hizo que mordiera con más fuerza el labio

Dejó mis pantorrillas y terminó con un masaje de pies y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y contener esos sonidos de placer que salían de mi boca. Abrí los ojos cuando sentí su mirada fija en mi rostro, el verde de sus ojos se veía más oscuro, tenía un aura de fiereza que me hipnotizo.

-Preciosa- susurró, y sí, me sonrojé más de lo que ya estaba, necesitaba aprender a controlarme un poco más. Con una sonrisa ladeada dejó mis pies, se acercó a mí acomodándose entre mis muslos, y liberó mi labio de la tortura de mis dientes. -¿Qué tal tus músculos ahora?- preguntó acariciando mi abdomen, sus caricias me provocaron cosquillas y me reí sin poder evitarlo -¿cosquillas?- preguntó, su semblante había cambiado y ahora sus ojos brillaban de diversión, se veía tan hermoso.

-Sí- contesté riendo porque él seguía con sus dedos en mi abdomen- Y mis músculos dicen "Gracias"- dije con agradecimiento.

-De nada- golpeó suavemente mi nariz con la punta de sus dedos y me reí.

-Tienes dedos mágicos- solté sin pensarlo, _¡Argh, Isabella! debes de aprender a conectar la boca con el cerebro!_ Me regañé.

-Eh ¿gracias?- ahora lucía adorable con su sonrisa tímida. -Bueno por muy cómodo que este aquí- dijo paseando ahora sus manos por mis piernas, ese hombre acabaría convirtiéndome en un charco, sus caricias me derretían. -Es mejor que salgamos y vayamos a desayunar- y para apoyar su decir mi estómago se hizo notar haciendo ruiditos de hambre, ambos reímos.

Salimos de la alberca, nos secamos rápidamente, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la cocina. Cuando entramos ya no estaban los chicos, sólo estaba Victoria y otra mujer.

-Buenos días chicos- nos saludó Victoria con una amable sonrisa, -¿No tuvieron suficiente con el entrenamiento de hoy que decidieron además nadar un rato?- preguntó arqueando la ceja.

-Sí, morí lentamente- solté con un quejido. –Pero Edward me recomendó nadar un poco para relajarme y definitivamente estoy mejor- dije volteando hacia él para agradecerle de nuevo con la mirada, él sólo me sonrió.

-Muy bien, bueno a los demás ya se las presenté, ella es Sue Clearwater- presentó a la mujer que estaba a su lado- ella nos apoyará en los quehaceres de la casa: lunes, miércoles y viernes vendrá sólo en las mañanas porque es cuando a ustedes les toca ayudar aquí y los martes, jueves y sábado vendrá de 9am a 4pm.- Sue Clearwater era una mujer de unos 40 años, de piel morena y cabello lacio y negro al igual que sus ojos, era delgada y alta, y emanaba amabilidad.

-Hola, soy Bella Swan y él es Edward Cullen- nos presenté.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Sue y Edward le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas aturdiéndola momentáneamente. Al parecer no era la única que caía bajo los efectos de sus encantos, me preguntaba cómo habían reaccionado Victoria, Alice y Rose al conocerlo. –Bueno sólo ustedes faltan de desayunar, tomen asiento- dijo saliendo de su aturdimiento.

No muy cómoda, me tuve que sentar a desayunar vistiendo sólo mi biquini, en primer lugar porque prefería no hacer un viaje escaleras arriba por un poco ropa cuando apenas podía caminar bien, y segundo porque moría de hambre, pero Edward no tenía ningún problema con hacer ese viaje así que subió a dejar nuestras cosas. Cuando bajo él ya se había cambiado, y además me había traído una de sus playeras, no pude evitar que mi sonrisa creciera, era tan atento conmigo. Sin dudarlo me la puse y disimuladamente la olí, y sí, olía a él, a su aroma varonil y suave.

-Parece que tenemos a un caballero en casa- comentó Sue al ver el acto de Edward, al aludido se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se sentaba a mi lado, era adorable.

Desayunamos tranquilamente sólo escuchando la plática de Victoria y Sue sobre cosas de la casa, comí un poco de fruta, algunos panqueques y zumo de naranja. Comí más de lo que acostumbraba por las mañanas pero también gasté demasiada energía en la mañana y necesitaba reponerme. Cuando terminamos de desayunar él recogió nuestros platos y los lavó, no me dejó mover ni un dedo hasta el momento de levantarme, me tomó de la mano y nos despedimos.

-Recuerden que hoy les toca cocinar a ustedes- nos dijo Victoria mientras salíamos de la cocina, Edward contestó con un "ok". Al estar aun de vacaciones en la Universidad nos dejaba las siguientes 2 horas libres antes de que tuviéramos que bajar a cocinar.

-Necesito dormir- dije en un puchero mientras subíamos las escaleras, se rio suavemente y dejo un beso en mi nariz.

El segundo piso estaba en completo silencio, creo que todos estaban dormidos. Parecía ser no era la única que había acabado muerta de cansancio, aunque claro gracias a Edward me sentía mejor, pero aun así mi cuerpo suplicaba por un poco de descanso.

-¿Quieres ir a la terraza?- preguntó cuando llegamos a mi puerta.

-¿A dormir?- pregunté esperanzada, y aunque no fuera para eso sabía que aceptaría su oferta. Pasar tiempo con él se estaba convirtiendo en mi segunda actividad favorita después del surf.

-Sí, podemos dormir- aceptó riendo por mi voz desesperada externando el sentir de mi cuerpo necesitado de descanso.

-De acuerdo- soltó mi mano y entro corriendo a su cuarto y regreso en un cerrar y abrir de ojos con su iPhone en la mano.

-Necesitamos una alarma- dijo a modo de explicación, volvió a tomar mi mano y pasamos a la terraza por mi cuarto. Por un momento consideré la opción de cambiarme, pero deseché rápidamente la idea, me gustaba traer puesta su playera, y mi biquini ya estaba seco, así que por mí estaba bien.

Quitamos algunos cojines del camastro y listo, él se acostó primero y me hizo acurrucarme junto a él, pasó su brazo bajo mis hombros, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, mi mano en su abdomen y puse una pierna sobre la suya.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba mal esto, esta familiaridad con la que nos tratábamos era errónea porque llevábamos menos de 24 de conocernos, pero realmente me sentía cómoda con su compañía y cercanía. Me gustaba estar así con él.

–Descansa pequeña- dijo besando mi cabeza, sentí sus dedos acariciar mi brazo.

Sus caricias, su calor corporal, la suave brisa y el sonido de las olas hicieron que me relajara hasta quedarme dormida.

...

Me desperté sintiendo una suave caricia en el brazo, había dormido muy bien, ahora ya me sentía descansada y feliz. Al moverlo me di cuenta que no estaba acostada en mi cama, y recordé que Edward y yo nos habíamos acostado en el camastro doble de la terraza. Me sonrojé al percatarme que lo había usado de almohada, pero estaba tan cómoda que preferí seguir con los ojos cerrados.

-Sé que estás despierta- me dijo Edward al oído e inevitablemente sonreí como tonta al escuchar su voz. –Vamos pequeña déjame ver tus hermosos ojos,- con ese comentario no pude evitar abrirlos inmediatamente pero lentamente, tantas atenciones de su parte, sus lindas palabras, sus caricias, sentía que todo era un sueño. –Ahí están esos ojos hermosos- dijo.

-Hola- dije con voz ronca por el sueño.

-Hola pequeña, ¿qué tal dormiste?- dijo pasando su dedo por mi mejilla.

-Excelente- contesté sinceramente. -¿Tú qué tal?- esperaba no haberlo incomodado.

-Como nunca- dijo con una sonrisa sincera. –Pero desgraciadamente es momento de levantarnos porque ya casi es la 1:30 y nos toca cocinar- terminó besando mi nariz, me encantaban sus muestras de cariño, pero a la vez me desconcertaban.

-De acuerdo- dije haciendo una mueca mientras me levantaba, ya de pie me estiré y sentí como me tronaban algunos huesos, aun me dolían las piernas pero me sentía mucho mejor. –A cocinar se ha dicho- y por primera vez fui yo la que tomé la iniciativa y agarré su mano para ayudarlo a pararse aunque era obvio que no la necesitaba, y como recompensa me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

Cuando pasamos por mi habitación me detuve para ponerme un short de mezclilla y me deje la playera de Edward, sólo le hice un nuda al final para que me viera tan grande.

-¿Qué te gustaría que preparemos para comer?- le pregunté al llegar a la cocina que esta vez estaba vacía, aunque se escuchaba ruido en el despacho de James.

-Lo que quieras, la verdad es que no soy muy buen cocinero, sólo se preparar comidas sencillas pero sólo con la ayuda de Esme- aceptó con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bueno entonces yo me encargo de todo y su serás mi ayudante- propuse.

-Lo que tú digas- aceptó.

La despensa estaba muy bien surtida por lo que no tuvimos problemas con los ingredientes. Nos decidimos por preparar filetes de pollo con crema de champiñones y verduras al vapor, algo sencillo de hacer, y mientras yo me ocupada del pollo él se ocupó de picar las verduras.

-Eres muy bueno con el cuchillo- le dije.

-Esme me enseñó- aceptó tímidamente.

-Pues hizo un muy buen trabajo.

-Pues díselo a ella- comentó juguetón.

Los siguientes 30 minutos trabajamos codo a codo, era como si tuviéramos años cocinando juntos, él anticipaba mis movimientos y me ayudaba en todo lo que le pedía, en resumen: nos complementábamos muy bien la cocina. Hicimos mucha comida, pensando en Emmett, y cuando ya casi terminábamos Victoria entro.

-Algo huele muy bien- dijo.

-Y también sabrá muy bien- aseguró Edward.

-Espero que sí,- dije en voz baja al mismo tiempo que Victoria decía lo mismo.

-Así será, porque Bella lo preparó- dijo en tono presumido y yo me sonrojé por la confianza que demostró tenerme, –además yo ayude- dijo un poco tímido ¡Adorable!

-Me alegra que trabajen bien en equipo ¿falta mucho?- preguntó.

-No, sólo unos minutos en lo que están las verduras- contesté.

-De acuerdo, mientras les ayudaré a poner la mesa- entre los tres colocamos los platos, vasos y cubiertos en su lugar, y justo cuando terminábamos entro James.

-Algo huele muy bien- dijo al igual que Victoria.

-Preparamos filetes de pollo con crema de champiñones y verduras al vapor- dijo Edward en tono orgulloso.

-Eso suena bien- dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina seguido por Rose -muero de hambre.

-¿Cómo puedes tener hambre si comiste como por 5 personas en el desayuno?- preguntó Rose incrédula.

-¿Cómo crees que mantengo este increíble cuerpo?- preguntó besando sus bíceps. –Haciendo ejercicio,- respondió el mismo –así que tengo que alimentarme bien- concluyó.

-Como sea- dijo Rose quitándole importancia al mini discurso del grandote, los demás sólo nos reímos.

-Ustedes dos están haciendo costumbre eso de perderse SOLOS- dijo remarcando la última palabra.

-No nos hemos perdido,- discutí- hemos estado a la vista de los demás, que ninguno haya querido unirse es otra cosa- y esa verdad, a medias, porque si nos habíamos apartado de los demás en algunas ocasiones.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir- dijo Emmett.

-Pues fue lo que dijiste- rebatí.

-No te hagas la distraída que me entendiste bien- siguió discutiéndome en broma, y claro que entendía, pero no lo admitiría. –Linda playera- dijo al darse cuenta de mi vestimenta, él no podía saber que era de Edward así que no dije nada.

-Déjala en paz- dijo Edward defendiéndome de las insinuaciones de Emmett.

-Aww- dijo infantilmente –ahora Eddie te defiende- bromeó. ¿Eddie? Argh.

-No me digas Eddie.

-No le digas Eddie- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, y al darme cuenta me sonrojé, y la sonrisa de Emmett incremento, cuando estaba a punto de soltar algún comentario sobre la situación, Edward se adelantó.

-No digas nada- le advirtió.

-Lo que sea Eddie.

-No le hagas caso- dijo acariciando mi brazo y cuando Emmett iba a agregar un comentario Alice entro dando brinquitos seguida de Jasper.

-Hola a todos- saludó esa pequeña bola de energía provocando la risa de todos.

Edward y yo servimos la comida y nos sentamos a comer: James y Victoria se sentaron a los extremos de la mesa, el primero a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha, Edward al lado de James y yo a su lado, a mi otro lado se sentó Alice, quedando junto a Victoria y en frente estaba Jasper también quedando al lado de Victoria, Emmett se sentó frente a Edward al otro lado de James, y Rose quedó entre el rubio y Emmett y frente a mí.

Nuestra comida fue un éxito, recibimos sólo buenos comentarios y Victoria me pidió la receta, al final Emmett y Rose fueron los encargados de limpiar la mesa, lavar los platos y todos los utensilios que ocupamos preparando la comida.

Alice y Jasper subieron al segundo piso porque les tocaba pasar la aspiradora, así que Edward y yo quedábamos libres por lo que decidimos ir a leer a la terraza mientras se hacían las 5 porque a esa hora teníamos la 3ra sesión de entrenamiento del día. Mientras él iba por un libro a su cuarto yo hice lo mismo y al entrar me encontré con Alice tratando de prender la aspiradora, se notaba que esa mujer jamás en su vida había utilizado una cosa así.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunté asustándola.

-No te escuché entrar,- dijo –pero sí, ¿podrías ayudarme?- me acerqué para explicarle como se utilizaba la aspiradora. –Me encanta tu cuarto- dijo paseándose por el ignorando mi explicación, –tuviste mucha suerte, tienes hasta una terraza, mientras que Rose y yo compartimos un pequeño balcón y una pequeña terraza con los chicos y además tienes una hermosa vista a la playa y un armario para ti sola- dijo soñadoramente.

-Eh sí, creo que tuve suerte, pero su terraza es increíble.- Supongo que si había tenido suerte, sólo había visto la habitación de los demás superficialmente cuando nos dieron el recorrido de la casa ayer pero todas se me habían hecho lindas y si tenía suerte de algo era de compartir un espacio con Edward como lo es la terraza. Pero la suya no se quedaba atrás, y era muy hermosa porque estaba conectada con un pequeño puente a su balcón.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Edward asomándose por la ventana que daba a la terraza, parecía que él podía leerme la mente.

-No, sólo le explicaba a Alice como usar la aspiradora- contesté bajo la atenta mirada de Alice.

-Oh, de acuerdo, te espero en el balancín- dijo mientras salía de nuestra vista.

-Ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja- comentó Alice mientras lograba prender la aspiradora.

-Pero no los somos- busqué un libro en mi escritorio, para evitar pensar en su pregunta. "Cumbres borrascosas" fue el elegido, el pobre estaba tan desgastado de tantas veces que lo había leído, -¿tienes alguna duda?- pregunté señalando la aspiradora.

-Nop,- contestó remarcando la "p".

-De acuerdo, estaré leyendo en la terraza- dije sintiendo la necesidad de explicarme.

Me encontré a Edward serio esperándome en el balancín, en cuanto me vio sonrió. Se hizo a un lado para que me sentará en la orilla, él se recorrió hasta el otro extremo y después se acostó en mi regazo, yo sólo me quedé mirando sin saber qué hacer y esperando una explicación.

-Aquí- dijo tomando mi mano y dejándola en su cabello ¿quería que acariciara su cabello?

-¿Así?- pregunté acariciando su suave y hermoso cabello.

-Si- contestó en un suspiro. –Toma- me dio su libro tomando el mío, su idea: "intercambio de libros"

La siguiente media hora la pasamos así, el acostado en mi regazo leyendo mi libro y yo acariciando su cabello leyendo el suyo, mientras nos columpiaba suavemente.

Cuando se acercó la hora de bajar, Edward me dio la ropa que había usado en la mañana pero ya seca, fui a mi cuarto a cambiar y deje sobre mi cama su playera doblada. Esta vez no fuimos los primeros en llegar, Jasper y Rose ya estaban en la caseta de tablas encerando las suyas.

-Hola- saludé mientras tomaba la tabla de Edward y se la pasaba para después tomar la mía.

-¡Hey!- dijo Jasper,- tienes una muy buena tabla- le comentó a Edward, y mientras los demás aparecían ellos comenzaron una conversación bastante interesante sobre tablas captando así mi atención y la de Rose. Tomé algunos consejos para cuando juntara el dinero y pudiera comprar otra tabla.

La siguiente sesión de surf fue un poco menos desastrosa que la anterior y aunque ya había descansado un poco los músculos de mis piernas aun protestaban por la actividad física. Sólo esperaba adaptarme rápido al ritmo de trabajo o mi estancia aquí sería un desastre y al final ni siquiera sería una digna contrincante.

Después de dos horas de entrenamiento, esta vez hasta los chicos se veían cansados, supongo que el hacer más de 4 horas de ejercicio al día era demasiado incluso para Emmett y Edward.

Al final de la sesión James nos felicitó por haber sobrevivido al primer día y en cierta manera me sentí orgullosa de mi misma porque había logrado hacer todas y cada una de las actividades que James nos ponía a hacer.

-Yo opino que deberíamos quedarnos un rato en la alberca- dijo Rose mientras todos guardábamos nuestras tablas.

-Si- apoyó Alice entusiasmada, ella a pesar de estar cansada físicamente aun lucía emocionada con cualquier cosa que uno dijera, era increíble pero su estado de ánimo era contagioso, así que todos aceptamos la sugerencia de Rose.

Nos quitamos la ropa mojada para quedar sólo en bañador, y después de enjuagarnos nos metimos a la piscina y acabamos jugando guerritas: Alice sobre Jasper, Rose sobre Emmett y yo sobre Edward. Fue bastante divertido aunque la rubia y el grandote fueron los ganadores, el único inconveniente fue que tuvimos que soportar a Emmett vanagloriándose por su victoria. Al final no lo soporte y me lancé sobre él para hacerlo callar y ahí comenzó otra "guerra" pero esta vez todos nos fuimos contra Emmett.

No creí que la experiencia de entrar a GSG fuera a hacer así. En el camino hacía aquí, durante las dos horas de vuelo estaba muerta de nervios, primero por lo que implicaría entrenar como profesional y segundo porque no sabía con qué tipo de personas iba a relacionarme, y resultó que el entrenamiento era genial aunque por ser el primer día fue muy doloroso. Y estas personas que estaban aquí conmigo en la piscina eran increíbles, y además estaba Edward, con el cual había desarrollado una buena relación.

-Dios, muero de hambre- dijo Emmett terminando con nuestra "guerra de agua".

-Tú siempre tienes hambre- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya se los dije, necesito alimentarme bien para mantener este increíble cuerpo- beso sus bíceps para darle énfasis a su decir.

Mi vista fue automáticamente a sus bíceps, en realidad no eran tan grandes, pero se notaba que trabajaba mucho su cuerpo. Pero sinceramente no era el tipo de hombre que me llamaba la atención.

-Es que no te enseñaron que mirar fijamente a una persona es de mala educación- dijo Emmett con sonrisa burlona. Argh genial, y como la mujer madura que era le saqué la lengua, logrando que él se riera de mí, -puedes tocarlos si quieres- extendió sus grandes brazos mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

Pensé en contestarle con algún comentario sarcástico pero no me dio tiempo porque ya la tenía en frente, tomo mi manos y la puso en sus bíceps.

-A que son geniales- dijo pasando mi mano por sus músculos, en realidad tenía que aceptar que se sentían bien, eran suaves al tacto pero duros. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo dedicaba a hacer ejercicio para poder mantenerse así.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché a alguien detrás de mí aclararse la garganta, cuando volteé vi que se trataba de Edward, su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada no era nada amable, retiré mis manos de los brazos de Emmett y me sonrojé al darme cuenta de la situación.

-Sinceramente creo que has abusado bastante de los esteroides- sonreí lo más inocente que pude, escuché la risa de los demás mientras veía el ceño fruncido del grandote.

-Eres mala-dijo con un gesto fingido de dolencia.

-Se le llama sinceridad- retrocedí hacía Edward para refugiarme en él, sentía que Emmett me haría algo en venganza.

Me escondí detrás de Edward ante la atenta mirada de todos que sonreían divertidos por la situación, excepto él, su ceño seguía fruncido, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y miraba fijamente a Emmett. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté en voz baja a su oído mientras recargaba mi mandíbula en su hombro, para eso tuve que subirme a su espalda enredando mis piernas en su cadera para abrazarlo sobre su abdomen, porque mi corta estatura no me dejaba hacerlo de otra manera. En cuanto sintió mi tacto lo sentí relajarse y descruzo sus brazos para sujetar mis piernas. No sé lo que me había impulsado a hacer eso, pero se sintió tan natural que no lo pensé mucho.

-No pasa nada- dijo de igual manera y dejó un suave beso en mi mejilla, sentí el calor subir por mi rostro pero esta vez no escondí mi rostro.

Los demás se habían quedado en completo silencio, cuando volteamos simplemente se nos quedaron viendo con un sonrisa, hasta que Alice decidió hablar.

-Son tan adorables- dijo, y esta vez inmediatamente escondí mi rostro en la espalda de Edward, y sólo lo sentí temblar mientras reía en voz baja.

-Ella es adorable- dijo Edward, lo sentí acariciar mis piernas suavemente y me estremecí logrando que él volviera a reír.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Emmett se había quedado muy tranquilo, levanté la cabeza buscándolo, y él sólo estaba junto a los demás observándonos con el ceño fruncido, su expresión era una de esas que pones cuando tu cerebro está concentrado tratando de resolver un ecuaci+on o problema muy complicado.

-¿Cómo es posible que…?– Comenzó a preguntar pero se calló enseguida –no entiendo- dijo moviendo su cabeza varias veces de lado a lado. -¿Ustedes se conocían de antes?- pregunto al final.

-No- contestamos Edward y yo al unísono, y esta vez sólo me reí al igual que él por la coincidencia.

-Pues no entiendo- volvió a decir Emmett.

-No hay nada que entender- dijo Jasper –Salgamos para poder cenar.

Y esa fue la palabra mágica para que Emmett olvidara su "problema existencial" y recobrara su humor. Fue el primero en salir de la piscina, seguido de Alice, Rose y Jasper, Edward y yo nos quedamos unos minutos más en la misma posición.

-No me quiero salir- dije, estaba tan cómoda así, –pero creo si no salimos ya quedaremos como pasas- dije al observar como las plantas de mis pies comenzaban a arrugarse feamente, ¡ugh!

-De acuerdo pasita- dijo Edward y nos sacó de la alberca.

¡Dios, nos sacó! A ambos, al mismo tiempo, yo aún sobre su espalda, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso sin sufrir un accidente?

-Listo pasita- soltó mis piernas asegurándose que éstas se apoyaran bien en el suelo y quite mis manos de su abdomen, ¡tan bien que estaban ahí!

Mientras lo demás iban directamente a la cocina nosotros decidimos ir a darnos una ducha para ponernos ropa seca, primero me duché yo y luego Edward.

Me vestí con mi pijama de pantalón rosa palo a cuadros y blusa gris sin mangas, me sequé el cabello bien para trenzármelo, cuando salí de mi cuarto, él aún seguía en el suyo, así que me arme de valor y toqué su puerta, cuando escuché un "pase" abrí la puerta y sentí mi mandíbula tocar el piso…

…La belleza de ese hombre debería ser ilegal, era tan perfecto que me daba miedo tocarlo y que se esfumara como un sueño.

Edward estaba junto a su armario en nada más que una pequeña toalla blanca colgando en sus caderas, mientras buscaba ropa en su armario. Su cabello aún estaba mojado y las gotas caían a su perfecto cuerpo recorriendo sus pectorales, abdomen, terminando su recorrido en su deliciosa V marcada y perdiéndose debajo de la toalla. Bueno creo que esta sería la imagen mental número 3 de mi colección, o la 2, necesitaba analizar cada una de las imágenes para decidir cuál era mejor.

-Sabes que Emmett tiene razón y es de mala educación mirar fijamente a la gente- su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación mientras sentía mi cara calentarse.

-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja mordiendo mi labio inferior, creo que hubiera sido mejor esperarlo fuera.

_¿Y perderte esa perfecta imagen_? Me preguntó mi subconsciente.

Lo escuché reírse suavemente mientras sacaba lo que parecía su pijama.

-Puedes cerrar los ojos si quieres- me guiñó el ojo, pero mis manos actuaron por voluntad propia y tape mis ojos inmediatamente porque estaba segura que mi corazón no soportaría ver lo que escondía esa toalla, sería demasiado, además de que nunca había visto a un hombre así en vivo. Escuche su risa al mismo tiempo que escuché su toalla caer. –Listo- dijo después de unos segundos. Abrí los ojos y lo encontré frente a mí con una sonrisa coqueta, podía ver la diversión en sus ojos, y mi sonrojo aún estaba presente en mi rostro, se acercó a mí, con su dedo acarició mi mejilla y dejaba un beso casto en la punta de mi nariz, -de verdad eres adorable,- ladeó su cabeza y se me quedó viendo mientras mis dientes seguían torturando mi labio, extendió de nuevo su mano hacía mi cara para liberar mi pobre labio, mantuvo su mirada en mis labios, y cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos decidió jugar con mi trenza –Me gusta tu cabello así.

Bajé la vista porque tenerlo así frente a mí me resultaba demasiado después de haberlo visto casi desnudo. Se había vestido con un pantalón de pijama negro y una playera manga corta blanca resaltando así sus músculos, e inevitablemente mordí mi labio de nuevo, pero él de nuevo lo libero suavemente.

Decidí dejar vagar mis ojos por su habitación para evitar mirarlo antes de que me diera un ataque. Y por primera vez observé bien su habitación. Esta estaba decorada en tonos grises y azul marino, su cama estaba en una esquina, al igual que la mía, al parecer las cabeceras estaban a la misma altura, al lado había un escritorio, el armario estaba en la pared donde estaba la puerta y en la otra pared estaba un sillón blanco, teníamos el mismo modelo de muebles sólo en diferentes colores, su puerta a la terraza estaba en la esquina derecha, y también tenía dos ventanas, una que daba al patio delantero y la otra igual que la mía sobre la cama que daba a la terraza, era una habitación muy linda.

-Linda habitación- señalé.

-Supongo- dijo el encogiendo sus hombros, en señal de "Me da igual".

-Bajemos a cenar- necesitaba salir de aquí y respirar tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo- se rio al ver mi pobre técnica de escape pero no dijo nada, se separó de mí y bajamos a la cocina.

De acuerdo a la reglas que nos había explicado Victoria, Sue se haría cargo todos los días del desayuno y de la comida 3 días y nosotros ayudaríamos los otros 3 días, de la cena cada quien era responsable de lo que comía.

Cuando entramos a la cocina sólo estaban Jasper y Alice que estaban sentados en la isla muy juntos platicando en voz baja mientras comían cereal, Alice se había puesto un vestido sobre el biquini y él seguía sólo en bañador.

-¿Por qué ustedes no comen con nosotros?- preguntó Jasper cuando noto nuestra presencia.

-Lo hicimos- dije refiriéndome a la comida que nosotros habíamos preparado.

-Me refiero a que en el desayuno ustedes se quedaron en la alberca y para la cena huyeron hacia arriba- explicó.

-No huimos- nos defendí, –necesitaba una ducha caliente y ponerme ropa seca- señalé mi pijama.

-Y para el desayuno no teníamos tanta hambre y le recomendé a Bella una manera de que relajara los músculos- explicó Edward.

-¿De verdad no se conocían de otro lugar?- preguntó Alice con gesto de interés levantándose de su silla para lavar su plato.

-No- contesté revisando el refrigerador para buscar que cenar.

-Es extraña la manera en que complementaron tan rápido- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa sincera, sabía que él no lo decía por molestar como lo haría Emmett, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme por su comentario, por lo que fingí seguir buscando algo que comer.

-Es muy tierno verlos juntos- señalo Alice.

Escuché la suave risa de Edward pero no dijo nada, y yo no sabía qué hacer o decir, así que seguí su ejemplo y sólo me reí mientras sacaba unos huevos para hacer unos omelettes.

-¿Omelettes?- le pregunté a Edward, él acepto, así que saqué jamón y queso. Cuando sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, es como si Edward y yo hiciéramos todo junto, es decir, apenas era el segundo día en la casa y casi no nos habíamos separado, sólo para dormir, cambiarnos, bañarnos y en el entrenamiento y hasta en eso hicimos algunos ejercicios en pareja, él hacía cosas por mi sin preguntar o esperar algo a cambio y yo hacía lo mismo por él sin pensarlo. -¿Alguno quiere?- pregunté tratando de tapar mi desliz.

-No, gracias- contestó Alice –El cereal es suficiente para mí.

-Creo que yo si aceptaré tu oferta- dijo Jasper, -la verdad aún tengo hambre pero no soy muy bueno en la cocina, creo que de todos sólo tú eres la que cocina, así que te agradeceré que me enseñes a preparar omelettes- pidió un poco tímido.

Bueno, parecía que no sólo estaba conviviendo con gente de belleza superior a la media sino que además eran gente de una posición económica muy alta que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer algo tan básico como cocinar, y no lo decía sólo decir, si no que ellos ya habían insinuado antes a cómo estaban acostumbrados a vivir. Aunque de Jasper no había escuchado mucho sobre su vida.

-De acuerdo- acepté, Alice decidió quedarse para ver si podía aprender algo, según ella "no servía para esas cosas". Me preguntaba cómo le harían cuando les tocara cocinar, sólo esperaba que mi estómago no pagara las consecuencias.

Les enseñé lo básico: desde partir un huevo, batir y cocinarlo, hasta la manera de voltearlo y agregar el queso y el jamón, Edward sabía preparar omelettes así que me ayudó, mientras yo les enseñaba a los demás él hacía los nuestros.

-Necesito comer algo más que cereal- dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina justo cuando estábamos sirviendo los omelettes –Comida- gritó viendo nuestros platos.

-¿Quieres?- le ofrecí.

-Sí- no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando mi plato había desaparecido de mis manos para aparecer en el comedor y ser devorado por Emmett.

-Hey, esa era la cena de Bella- dijo molesto Edward a mi lado.

-Ella me la ofreció- contestó Emmett con la boca llena.

-Pero no es la forma de tomarla- dijo Jasper.

-Lo siento- parecía real la disculpa de Emmett, y aunque no me hubiera importado darle mi cena y hacer más, su actitud me había molestado, respiré profundo y lo dejé ir. Me di la vuelta para volver a sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador que Edward había guardado para volver a prepararme la cena.

-Deja eso, toma el mío y yo preparo otro para mí- dijo Edward quitándome las cosas de la mano mientras me empujaba a su silla para que me sentara.

-No, yo puedo hacerlo- dije tratando de pararme pero no pude porque cuando lo intenté el me empujó de regreso a la silla.

-Déjame hacerlo- pidió con su bella sonrisa y no pude negarme.

-Eh no, yo lo haré- Jasper le dio su plato a Edward – sirve que practico- me guiñó el ojo, -ustedes coman- dio por finalizada la conversación.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Alice.

Nos sentamos a cenar en la isla de la cocina mientras observábamos cocinar a Jasper y a Alice, y más que nada para evitar que incendiaran la cocina. Así que mientras Alice picaba un poco de jamón y queso, Jasper partía los huevos con mucho cuidado, los batió y los vacío a la sartén, volteó el huevo lentamente agregó los ingredientes y listo.

-Creo que me quedó bien- nos mostró su omelette en el plato y sinceramente se veía muy bien.

-Eso se ve muy bien Jazz- el "Jazz" salió de mi boca sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Me gusta "Jazz"- dijo Alice.

-Seh, suena bien- comentó Jasper guiñándome un ojo.

-Hey, ¿por qué a él le pones un sobrenombre?- me preguntó Edward con un tierno puchero, me dieron ganas de besarlo.

¿Besarlo? Oh dios Isabella aterriza mujer, me dije a mí misma.

-¡Hey! yo te llamé Eddie y casi me matan- dijo Emmett para participar en la conversación, al parecer ya había terminado de comer.

-Eddie suena aniñado- dije yo.

-No es mi culpa que se llame Edward- se defendió.

-Me gusta Ed- dije ignorando a Emmett y mirando a Edward para ver su reacción.

-Se nota- dijo en voz baja el ignorado, y me sonrojé levemente por el comentario.

-Me gusta- dijo Edward.

-Jazz y Ed- aplaudió Alice dando brinquitos.

Después de eso Jazz, Ed y yo terminamos de cenar con la compañía de Alice, y Emmett se retiró, platicamos tranquilamente. Alice nos contó sobre Newcastle y sus amigos y se quejó de nuevo del "castigo" de sus padres, y esta vez yo decidí no opinar, Edward puso cara de no entender el problema y Jasper sólo se rio, en pocas palabras sólo dejamos que se "desahogara".

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 9, al no tener escuela, teníamos mucho tiempo libre en el día, y a pesar de estar cansados físicamente por el entrenamiento no teníamos sueño, en parte por haber podido descansar un poco a mediodía. Así que optamos por ver una película y por sugerencia mía elegimos "Chasing Mavericks"(2), la cual era una de mis películas favoritas y más cuando la trama se basaba en la vida de un surfista.

Nos instalamos en la sala de entretenimiento que estaba junto al comedor. Mientras Alice preparaba palomitas, Jasper se encargó de avisarle a Emmett y Rose pero ellos decidieron no unírsenos, además aprovechó para ponerse una playera. Jasper y Alice se acomodaron en el sillón de dos plazas y Edward y yo nos acomodamos en el de 3, él se sentó en la orilla para que yo pudiera acostarme en su regazo, su idea no mía, y así el poder jugar con los mechones de mi cabello el cuál había soltado de la trenza.

Sin importar las veces que hubiera visto la película siempre terminaba lagrimeando, pero siempre la había visto sola, así que estaba tratando de detener las lágrimas que había acumulado, pero éstas insistían en salir. Sentí la mano de Edward detenerse de acariciar mi cabello para ahora acariciar mi rostro hasta que tomó mi mentón sutilmente para girarlo y verme a los ojos, me sonrió dulcemente e hizo que me levantara para sentarme a su lado y abrazarme. Me acurruqué a su lado apoyando la cabeza en pecho, cuando levanté un poco la vista vi que Alice estaba igual que yo, tratando de evitar derramar lágrimas, y Jasper sostenía su mano para animarla.

-Tranquila pequeña- me dijo Edward y dejó un beso en la tope de mi cabeza.

Sus gestos, sus palabras y su atención hacia mí me encantaban, pero también a estas alturas comenzaban a confundirme, porque lo conocía desde hace apenas 1 día y unas cuantas horas, así que no sabía casi nada él.

No podía evitar preguntarme ¿Será así siempre con las mujeres? De las tres sólo a mí me había tratado así, con Alice y Rose sólo había cruzado palabra en las conversaciones de grupo y no había mostrado interés hacía ellas. O quizás le pasó lo que a mí con él, que me atrapó con su encanto y fue como algo a primera vista. Pero yo no tenía ningún encanto, sólo era una chica más. Sabía que si él seguía comportándose así conmigo terminaría sintiendo algo por él, si no es que ya sentía algo. M

Mi cabeza daba vueltas con todos estos pensamientos, no sabía que pensar de nuestra "relación" ¿éramos amigos? ¿Trataba así a todas sus amigas?

-¿Estás bien pequeña?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Eh si ¿por qué?

-Porque hace 5 minutos que se acabó la película y tú no te has movido, -¿Qué? Cuando enfoqué la vista vi que ni Alice ni Jasper estaban en el otro sillón, -no es que me moleste tenerte así- aclaró.

-Lo siento, perdida en mis pensamientos- ofrecí como disculpa.

Levanté la cabeza para poder verlo, sus ojos conectaron inmediatamente con los míos mientras su dedo recorría mi cara con una suave caricia, sentía como si pudiera leer a través de su mirada, como si pudiera expresarse transparentemente conmigo.

Cuando sus dedos llegaron a mis labios los acarició desviando su mirada hacía ellos, y en ese momento por segunda ocasión en el día quise besarlo, resistí la tentación de morderme el labio y desvié mis ojos a sus labios, vi su lengua salir de su boca para pasar la punta lentamente por su labio inferior intensificando así mis ganas de besarlo, de saber qué se sentiría posar mis labios sobre los suyos aunque sea unos segundos.

Sería mi primer beso, quería que Edward fuera mi primer beso.

Ese pensamiento me hizo reaccionar, desvié la mirada de sus labios a sus ojos de nuevo logrando que él desviara la suya a la mía también. Sin pensarlo dos veces lleve mi mano a su cabello para acariciarlo, y pensar que hace apenas unas cuantas horas que toque su cabello por primera vez.

UNAS HORAS.

Todo lo que pasaba o hacía con él en estos momentos me recordaba que lo conocía de hace prácticamente nada, pero no lo sentía así.

-Siento como si te conociera de hace mucho tiempo- expresé mis pensamientos – Y no sólo de ayer.

-Me pasa lo mismo- sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello ahora. –No sé qué me hiciste preciosa, hay algo en ti que me cautivó desde que te vi ayer- ¿De verdad? Sus palabras me sorprendieron.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté tontamente.

-Sí, de verdad- me sonrió – y cuando me escuchaste sin juzgarme y me aconsejaste me di cuenta de la gran persona que eres- su dedo rozó suavemente mi labio inferior.

-Tú también eres una gran persona- dije.

-Y eres muy hermosa- me sonrojé inevitablemente, -Te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas- no pude sostenerle la mirada y agaché la cabeza. –Hey, no lo hagas, déjame verte por favor,- no pude negarle su petición y levante la cabeza de nuevo – ¿Me creerías si te dijera que nunca había conocido a un mujer tan hermosa como tú?

¡Madre de todo lo sagrado! Estaba soñando, no pude evitar y me pellizqué en el brazo, y sí dolió.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó divertido.

-Nunca alguien me había dicho eso, así que pensé que era un sueño- acepté.

-Pues no lo es pequeña- besó la punta de mi nariz –Y si no te lo han dicho yo creo que es porque los intimidabas con tu belleza- me guiñó el ojo ¿Cómo podía decirme esas cosas?

-Tú eres muy guapo también- dije lo primero que había pensado de él, sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó levemente.

La intensidad de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda me hipnotizaba, sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendida en sus brazos y eso no era bueno para mí.

Nuestro momento terminó cuando escuchamos ruido en la cocina, me separé de él cuando escuché la voz de James.

En ese momento un pensamiento negativo atravesó mi cabeza: yo no había venido a esta escuela para tener una relación o enamorarme, había venido a entrenar para poder competir por un lugar en el Circuito Profesional, no podía desviar mi atención y concentración hacía otra cosa o persona, necesitaba enfocarme sólo en el surf y en segundo plano en mis estudios, no tendría tiempo para otra cosa.

-Me voy a dormir- le dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente, no me esperé a que él me contestara, dije buenas noches a James y Victoria que estaban en la cocina y me fui rápidamente en mi habitación.

Cuando me acosté en mi cama me di cuenta que había cometido un error.

¿Qué hiciste Isabella?

.

.

.

* * *

1.- Las clases en la Universidad de Queensland el primer ciclo comienza en febrero y termina en junio, el segundo ciclo comienza en julio y termina en noviembre

2.- Es una película Americana del año 2012 basada en la vida de Jay Moriarity, surfista, quien ganó su reputación cuando después de un intenso entrenamiento físico y mental con su mentor y amigo cercano Frosty Hesson, surfeó Mavericks (olas gigantes) en Half Moon Bay en California, con sólo 16 años de edad.

* * *

¡Hola! He decidido actualizar antes, ya tenía listo este capi desde hace días, y espero que les guste.

¿Qué piensan? A veces siento que las cosas van muy rápido, pero cuando me senté a escribir así fue como mi mente lo plasmó, y no lo veo de otra manera, lo de ellos es una cosa de "A primera vista". Se vale dejar alguna sugerencia.

¿A alguna le gusta este deporte? A mí me encanta pero trataré de escribirlo muy light para que nunca se pierda :)

Disculpen si ven alguna falta "horrográfica" pero me he leído el texto como 5 veces y corregí lo que vi pero ya saben después de leerlo tantas veces se te pasan detalles, lo que me lleva a que ANDO EN BUSCA DE UNA BETA, si alguien sabe cómo funciona eso les agradecería que me informen.

Agradezco a esas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme saber tu opinión :) de verdad que se siente bien cuando alguien te dice que le ha gustado la historia.

Tratare de actualizar seguido, por lo pronto serán los viernes.

No sean malitas y dejen su opinión.

Besos

* * *

Facebook: Bethany CH.

Grupo Fb: FF Surf Love

*** Links en perfil


	3. Altos y bajos

**SURF LOVE**

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozco a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Altos y bajos- E***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente me levanté con menos ánimos que el día anterior. No había podido dormir bien por estar dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Edward la noche anterior, y sobre la mierda que había llenado mi cabeza después de nuestro momento. No entendía nada, no sabía que me había pasado.

Necesitaba darme prisa porque sólo tenía 10 minutos para bajar a entrenar. Me cambie rápidamente, el día de hoy el entrenamiento sería en la piscina por lo que me puse un bañador completo negro, con líneas grises y rosas, un short negro, me hice una coleta, tomé mi toalla, hice una visita rápida al baño. Bajé lo más rápido que pude ya que mis músculos aun no querían cooperar por el intenso ejercicio de ayer.

Por el tiempo no pude tomar mi taza diaria de café por lo que tendría que arreglármelas así. Cuando llegué al patio ya todos estaban haciendo calentamiento por lo que me incorporé, dije buenos días a todos y me concentré en el entrenamiento sin mirar o poner atención en nada más.

La primera sesión de hoy me había costado mucho trabajo. Las mujeres primero comenzamos haciendo spinning mientras los hombres ocupaban la piscina y después intercambiamos lugares. Me encantaba nadar pero mi rendimiento era muy pobre porque apenas estaba acostumbrando a mis músculos a trabajar al ritmo que necesitaba James que lo hiciéramos.

En varias ocasiones sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí pero no me permití pensar en eso, sólo necesitaba ocupar mi mente en otra cosa. Al terminar la primera parte, seguimos con la sesión de surf, y ya que todos estábamos en bañador no necesitas irnos a cambiar.

La primera parte fueron ejercicios en piso para que James pudiera corregirnos errores de postura. Cuando fue momento de entrar al agua me pidió que me quedara al final para platicar conmigo, en ese momento sentí que mi mañana sería un asco, porque desde que había visto surfear a los demás me había dado cuenta que yo era la que tenía menos experiencia en técnica de todos.

Como pude terminé la sesión de surf. Me estaba desatando la pita cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí y ya me imaginaba de quien se trataba.

-Hola- dijo Edward con una sonrisa nerviosa, me odié por hacerlo sentirse así conmigo cuando él no tenía la culpa de que mi mente en ese momento fuera un desastre. – ¿Podemos hablar?- me pidió, justo cuando le iba a responder James me llamó.

-Tengo que hablar James- y por segunda ocasión me fui antes de darle siquiera la oportunidad de que me pudiera responder.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunté en voz baja.

-Relájate Bella,- dijo con voz tranquila –no pasa nada grave, sólo necesito hablar contigo sobre tu postura.

El problema resultó ser mi trasero, bueno eso fue lo que insinuó ya que no pudo decírmelo con todas sus letras, al parecer era un poco grande. _¿Bromeaba? _Ese era un chiste muy cruel, pero según él necesitaba trabajar en mi parado para buscar un mejor balance en mi técnica. Trabajamos unos minutos y me dio algunos consejos, con los cuales tendría que estar trabajando por mi cuenta.

Antes de ir a desayunar preferí ir a cambiarme, me puse un short de mezclilla y una blusa básica blanca de mangas cortas, cuando entre a la cocina ya todos estaban desayunando, las mujeres en el desayunador y los hombres en la mesa, me serví un poco de fruta y me senté con las chicas.

Simplemente me dediqué a comer mientras escuchaba la plática de ellas. No estaba de ánimos para integrarme, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y apenas llevaba 3 días en la casa. Por una parte mi situación con Edward y por el otro lado las palabras de James,

Era un asco surfeando.

Mi apetito murió rápidamente y sólo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo jugando con la comida. Me sentí mal porque odiaba desperdiciar la comida, así que mejor guardé lo que me quedaba de fruta para comerla después. Me despedí escuetamente de todos y me encerré en mi habitación.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme de Edward, quizás si tenía suerte hasta al día siguiente que nos tocaba ordenar la cocina después de la hora de la comida.

Tres días habían pasado y extrañaba a mi papá, necesitaba hablar con él, me sentía rara, ya que ninguno de los dos éramos personas que pudiéramos expresar nuestros sentimientos, a pesar de que sólo éramos nosotros dos, pero él siempre había estado ahí para mí y lo necesitaba.

Me di cuenta en ese momento que de cierta manera era "la nena de papá".

Necesitaba hablar con él y por desgracia mi móvil había muerto antes de venirme así que estaba incomunicada. Sin muchas ganas me levanté de mi cama y antes de salir de mi habitación revisé que el pasillo estuviera desierto porque no quería toparme con nadie.

Con el pasillo despejado baje lo más rápido que pude, considerando lo cansada que estaba desde ayer, tuve suerte y la cocina estaba vacía, así que use el teléfono de ahí. Todos teníamos permitido cierta cantidad de llamadas al mes, pero era la único sin teléfono celular.

-Hola- su voz me tranquilizo.

-Hola papá- saludé.

-Bella hija, ¿cómo estás?- su voz sonaba relajada.

-Bien, el lugar es increíble.

-Me alegro, estaba preocupado por ti, ayer marqué y me contestó una tal Sue, me dijo que estaban entrenando.

-No me dijeron nada- ayer pude haber hablado con mi padre.

-No quise interrumpirte dije que luego marcaría pero no deje mensaje- así era Charlie, nunca quería molestar o interrumpir a nadie.

-Oh de acuerdo, entonces cuéntame que ha pasado- platicamos alrededor de 10 minutos y esos minutos fueron mucho tiempo para Charlie. Él era de esas personas que no hablaban mucho a menos que se tratará de deportes, entonces ahí si no había poder humano que le hiciera callar y guardar su opinión.

Cuando corté la llamada me sentía mucho mejor, definitivamente necesitaba desesperadamente algo que me conectara con lo que me era conocido.

La playa. La playa era algo conocido para mí, era mi lugar.

…

El sábado llegó muy rápido, la semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había decidido enfocarme en el surf para evitar pensar en otras cosas. Después de la última sesión siempre me quedaba un poco para practicar mi postura, aun no lo lograba ya que James siempre me la corregía, y eso comenzaba a desesperarme, porque por más que practicaba no lo lograba.

Cuando no estaba practicando me iba a la habitación de las chicas, me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas, pero extrañaba otra compañía. Al principio les extrañó que quisiera estar con ellas, me preguntaron por cierto chico de ojos verdes pero yo sólo me encogía de hombros restándole importancia y cambiaba de tema.

Después de su tercer intento se dieron por vencidas y me integraron a sus actividades, que para nada eran de mis gustos, hablar de ropa, zapatos, hacer la pedicura o manicura era, sinceramente, lo último de lo que me gustaba hablar o hacer, pero en esa semana me pintaron las uñas de 5 colores diferentes, ¡_una tortura!_

El tema de la hora de la comida fue otro punto: Sue resultó ser una excelente cocinera y amé la comida de los martes y jueves, pero los otros días fueron un desastre. Jasper trató de cocinar pasta pero se le pasó y quedó chiclosa, aunque la salsa no estaba nada mal, al final acabaron pidiendo pizza porque nadie se pudo comer eso. Con Rose y Emmett fue lo mismo, según la rubia él era un desastre en la cocina por lo que sólo lo dejó ayudar con cosas mínimas, pero ella tampoco era muy buena por lo que el resultado no fue muy bueno, y acabamos pidiendo comida china.

Logré realizar las tareas domésticas que me tocaban en compañía de Edward sin tener que tener que decir mucho, sólo lo necesario. Sabía que mi actitud era de niña malcriada pero no sabía cómo llevar la situación.

Nuestras actividades ese día por ser sábado terminaban a las 11, ya que sólo teníamos dos sesiones de entrenamiento: la primera en la piscina y la segunda de surf. Cuando James dio por terminado el entrenamiento todos fueron a desayunar pero yo no tenía hambre.

Me fui a mi cuarto a cambiar porque no me gustaba mucho usar bañadores de una pieza, pero para entrenar estaban bien. Me lo cambié por uno de dos piezas, escogí uno azul de líneas de diferentes tonos de azul y verde, me puse un vestido corto amarillo de manga tres cuartos holgado.

Salí de la casa, tomé mi tabla de nuevo, necesitaba mi momento de paz. Deje mi vestido en uno de los camastros, até la pita a mi tobillo y entre al agua. Cuando me subí a la tabla y comencé a remar mar adentro fue que sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y comencé a respirar con tranquilidad.

Una vez ya alejada de la orilla me detuve y me senté en la tabla. Y ahí estaba yo simplemente observando el mar, relajando mi mente para tratar de entender lo que me había pasado, y entonces después de unos minutos llego a mí ese pensamiento, entendí…

…Estaba asustada, aterrada, muerta de miedo.

Todos los cambios que había sufrido mi vida en estos días eran más que motivo suficiente para sentirme así. Por un lado me alejé de mi hogar y de Charlie para convivir con gente que no conocía en una ciudad igual de desconocida para mí. Las personas resultaron ser genial pero mi cerebro no había comprendido la magnitud de todo.

Y luego estaba Edward, que dentro de estos pocos días se había convertido en alguien importante para mí, disfrutaba de sus atenciones, de sus caricias, de su compañía y prácticamente no lo conocía. No sabía si él era así con todas las chicas, si mi inocencia y falta de experiencia me hacían ver cosas donde no las había o quizás malinterpretaba sus acciones. No lo sabía y eso me frustraba.

_¿Qué es lo que quería de mí?_

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Además lo consideraba un tipo maduro y con conciencia como para darse cuenta que ambos estábamos aquí por una razón y que estaríamos conviviendo un año, necesitaba confiar en que pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien.

Y de nuevo llegaba ese pensamiento como piedra a la cabeza, _recuerda tu objetivo de estar aquí Isabella_: _SURF +ENTRENAMIENTO =CIRCUITO PROFESIONAL._

Una parte de mi cerebro no dejaba ir esa idea, pero otra me decía que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás sobre la tabla en desesperación, mis piernas quedaron sumergidas en el agua, mientras tapaba mi ojos con mi brazo para protegerme del sol.

Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse más lenta y los párpados comenzaron a pesarme. Por más que trataba no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sabía que era una pésima idea quedarme dormida aquí, pero no tenía la energía suficiente como para levantarme, la actividad física de la mañana comenzaba a pasarme la factura.

-No creo que sea buena idea tomar una siesta aquí, aunque sería algo novedoso- había estado tan concentrada en mí que no escuché que alguien se había acercado.

-Lo sé- contesté escuetamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé.

Sentí como el agua fría golpeo mí cara e inmediatamente me hizo reaccionar, me levanté tan rápido que estuve a punto de caer de mi tabla, pero él me sujeto impidiéndolo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, y sabía que no sólo se refería a esto.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- agradecí su ayuda y su presencia, parecía tener un radar para hacer acto de presencia siempre que lo necesitaba sin que yo me diera cuenta, porque cuando él estaba junto a mí parecía que todo mejoraba.

Me giré para verlo y sólo quise suspirar y quedarme ahí para observarlo por horas. Edward era tan guapo, estaba junto a mi sentado en su tabla observándome fijamente mientras movía sus largas piernas sumergidas en el agua, no llevaba playera por lo que podía ver su perfecto torso y sus fuertes brazos.

-Lo siento- ahora fui yo la que se disculpó, sabía que me había comportado como una niña. Necesitaba mi espacio pero no había sabido manejar la situación, en vez de haberle dicho las cosas de frente había huido como una cobarde.

-No entiendo qué paso- dijo, acomodando su tabla de tal manera que seguía a mi lado pero de frente a mí.

-Me asusté- confesé.

-¿De mí?- tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Sus manos eran tan grandes, suaves y sus dedos eran largos y mis manos eran tan pequeñas en comparación.

-De todo- aun no tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos, concentré mi mirada en nuestras manos unidas, y me gustó esa imagen.

-Mi intención nunca fue asustarte- susurró –Es sólo que… ya te lo dije, desde que te vi hubo algo en ti que me llamaba, no podía apartar mis ojos de ti, y cuando hablamos en la playa me cautivo tu forma de ser, me escuchaste desinteresadamente, me diste tu sincera opinión. No sé, lo siento, es sólo que no me pude contener ante tu presencia... nunca me había pasado algo así… eres tan diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido… lo siento- eso último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Yo… no es tu culpa, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones- sentía los nervios recorrer mi cuerpo, fijé la mirada en la nada, sólo necesitaba no verlo a los ojos o sabía que perdería el hilo de mis pensamientos. –Todo es tan nuevo para mí: la ciudad, la casa, las demás personas, tú, tus atenciones –terminé en un suspiro.

-¿Ninguno de tus ex-novios te trataron así?- su curiosidad hizo sonrojarme por completo.

-Nunca he tenido un novio- confesé en voz baja.

-¿Nunca?- su voz sonaba sorprendida.

-No- repetí, – y sinceramente cuando decidí venir aquí en lo último que pensé fue que encontraría a alguien que me gustara, todo era acerca del surf- dije rápidamente, y al final mi lengua se fue de más, _vaya forma de confesarle que te gusta Isabella, ¡bravo!_

-Lo entiendo, sé que tu objetivo aquí y el de todos es entrenar para competir al final por un lugar en el Cir… ¿qué?- estaba tan avergonzada por mi confesión tan abrupta que tenía la mi barbilla pegada a mi pecho para evitar verlo. -¿Bella?- dijo mi nombre con tanta ternura que sentí mi corazón hincharse de emoción. Mis dientes atacaron furiosos mis labios en nervios.- No hagas eso pequeña- me regañó con dulzura, liberó mi labio y tomando mi mandíbula me hizo mirarlo. –No tienes idea de lo que me provocas cada que haces eso,- su mirada era tan intensa _¿Lo provocaba? _Incliné mi cabeza hacia mi hombro en modo de pregunta. –No tienes ni idea de lo hermosa que eres, creo que no te ves con claridad, lo que un simple gesto tuyo me provoca, cada que muerdes tu labio me dan ganas de besarte- confesó.

¡_Oh, dios!_ Sentí mi respiración atascarse en mi garganta, mi boca se secó y sentí que los ojos se me saldrían.

-¿Te parezco hermosa?- pregunté con una sonrisa boba.

-Preciosa, hermosa, bella, encantadora, no encuentro una palabra para definir tu belleza- me sonrojé como jamás lo había hecho antes en toda mi vida. -Y no sólo hablo de tu belleza exterior sino que por dentro me has demostrado ser una hermosa persona.

Sabía que antes ya me había dicho hermosa, pero mi cerebro nunca lo tomó enserio hasta ahora, se veía la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Creo que tienes un serio problema, tienes que ir al oftalmólogo- de verdad que pensaba que tenía que hacerse un chequeo, pero a él mi comentario sólo le hizo gracia. Su risa era tan hermosa.

-La que necesita un chequeo eres tú- soltó una de mis manos para pasar el dorso de sus dedos por mi mejilla como una suave caricia, mordí mi labio como acto instintivo –por favor no hagas eso a menos que quieras cargar con las consecuencias- dijo con voz ronca.

_Dios, él quería besarme. ¡Por favor, bésame!_

Mis dientes en vez de soltar mi labio lo mordieron más fuerte, sabía que si seguía así podría lastimarme y me saldría sangre, pero mis nervios estaba a flor de piel, no podía evitarlo.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero besarte- dijo acercándose todo lo que nuestra posición y tablas nos permitía. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi nuca y su otra mano se fue directa a mi cintura desnuda. Su tacto ahí logro erizarme la piel. –No tienes idea de todas las veces que he tenido que detenerme para no hacerlo- sentía su respiración en mi boca, estábamos frente a frente, nariz con nariz, y yo sólo quería gritarle que me besara.

-Bésame- le pedí con voz ahogada. Cerré mis ojos, ya no lo soportaba.

Acercó sus labios a mi mejilla y lo sentí sonreír mientras dejaba un suave beso ahí, después besó la comisura de mi boca para finalmente besarme en los labios. Al principio sólo fue como una caricia, después presionó un poco más nuestros labios y no pude evitar suspirar, fue tan delicado.

¡_FUE MI PRIMER BESO!_

Se separó un poco de mí y abrí los ojos sólo para verlo mirarme fijamente, sus ojos brillaban y me transmitían tanto. Cuando se acercó de nuevo a mí cerré de nuevo los ojos y me deje llevar, sentí sus manos en mi rostro mientras posaba de nuevo sus labios en los míos, esta vez los movió suavemente y me sentí en el cielo, fue un beso delicado.

No sabía qué hacer, al principio sólo me había quedado quieta disfrutando de su roce, y después algo en mí se activó y comencé a mover mis labios a la par de los suyos. Sentí como el calor invadía mi cuerpo, necesitaba hacer algo con mis manos así que las lleve a su cabello y jugué con él, nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta el aire para respirar.

-¡Dios!- dijo dejando caer su frente en el hueco de mi cuello y dejó un beso ahí, me estremecí con ese acto y recordé nuestra primera noche cuando sin querer había hecho lo mismo.

Subió por mi cuello recorriéndolo con su nariz, sentía su respiración en mi piel. Cuando llegó de nuevo a mi boca no lo soporte más y acerqué nuestras bocas en otro beso, esta vez la punta de su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y sin pensarlo abrí mi boca para darle paso. Ese beso fue increíble, antes pensaba que eso era asqueroso, pero ahora mi yo del presente le decía a mi yo del pasado: ¡_cállate! _

Como nunca había besado a alguien mas no tenía un punto de referencia pero estaba segura que Edward besaba como los dioses.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, ya que mis pulmones lo exigían, _malditos pulmones, malditas necesidades humanas, _gruñí internamente.

-Por favor no vuelvas a alejarme de ti, no sé qué me has hecho pero no quiero estar lejos de ti- dijo como en ruego.

-No quiero alejarme de ti- confesé.

Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por unos minutos hasta que lo vi sonreír y por consecuencias también yo lo hice, sentía que estaba soñando, todo era muy hermoso para ser real.

_ÉL era muy hermoso._

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunté, necesitaba saber qué haríamos, desconocía si había alguna regla en GSG que prohibiera relaciones entre compañeros o algo así.

-Quiero que nos conozcamos, quiero salir contigo, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero que todos sepan que estás conmigo- _oh madre de todo lo hermoso, _este hombre era un sueño.

-Yo también quiero eso- acepté en voz baja mordiendo mi labio.

Liberó mi labio y sin previo aviso me besó, y eso me encantó. Estaba pensando seriamente en morderme más seguido el labio si esas serían las consecuencias.

Su boca era como un regalo de los dioses.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, platicamos de muchas cosas y cada poco él se acercaba y me robaba un beso.

El sol estaba en su máximo punto y entonces recordé que estábamos a la vista de todos, aunque no muy cerca de la orilla. Estábamos en medio del mar, y aunque el oleaje estaba muy tranquilo creo que ya habíamos abusado mucho de la suerte.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté cuando vi que traía reloj

-La 1,- oh mierda, tanto tiempo habíamos estado aquí, con él el tiempo se me pasado tan rápido. –Creo que es momento de regresar, ¿una ola?- preguntó con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-Una ola- acepté.

Logramos montar una ola cada uno, me cedió la primera a mí y luego el monto la siguiente, montar una ola después de lo que había pasado se sentía como la gloria.

Salimos del agua tomados de la mano, me gustó tanto eso. Cuando dejamos nuestras tablas en la caseta me volteo rápidamente, me acercó a él tomándome de la cadera y me besó, y yo lo acepté feliz. Llevé mis manos a sus hombros para darme soporte mientras me levantaba en la punta de mis pies para evitar que se agachara mucho.

Cuando sintió que me elevaba sentí su sonrisa en el beso, y me pegó totalmente a su pecho, sentir su piel contra mi piel desnuda envío miles de descargas por mi cuerpo y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, logrando que él me besara con más fuerza.

Nos separamos en busca de aire y desde ese momento no pude borrar la sonrisa tonta de mi rostro, nos secamos lo mejor que pudimos y me puse de nuevo mi vestido.

-Me gustan tus biquinis- comentó guiñándome el ojo, logró que me ruborizara y en vez de contestarle con palabras lo hice con un golpe en su abdomen,… en su duro y terso abdomen.

_DIOS._

-¿Qué? Soy sincero- su sonrisa me desarmó -¿Te parece si te invito a comer fuera?- preguntó cuando llegamos a mi habitación, lo invité a pasar y nos sentamos en el sofá. Me senté de lado con las piernas en su regazo mientras las acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos.

-¿Cómo una cita?- sabía que en cualquier momento haría que mi labio sangraría si seguía mordiéndolo así.

-Como una cita- dijo con sonrisa deslumbrante, separó mi labio de mis dientes y me besó suavemente. – y podríamos hacer algo de turismo si quieres, te llevaré a unos lugares que te encantaran- aseguró.

¿Turismo? Sí.

-Me encanta la idea ¿Qué tanto conoces Brisbane?- mi cabeza se ladeo, era como algo que siempre hacía cuando cuestionaba.

-Bastante- contestó, tocó mi nariz, un gesto que me daba cuenta se estaba haciendo muy común en él hacía mí -bueno ¿quieres ducharte primero?- preguntó mientras tomaba mis piernas para bajarlas de su regazo y poder levantarse.

20 minutos después ya me había duchado y cambiado con un vestido blanco con figuras en café, rojo y verde menta, de tirantes finos, flojo hasta medio muslo y con un cinto muy delgado café en la cintura, me puse unas sandalias también café. Dejé mi cabello suelto, no estaba acostumbrada a usar maquillaje pero tomando en cuenta que tendría una cita con Edward, mi primera cita, lo considere, me puse un poco labial y rímel, guardé en una pequeña cartera/bolsa unos cuentos billetes.

El clima en Australia en verano a veces era insoportable por lo que siempre aprovechaba para usar short o vestidos, odiaba la sensación de usar pantalones cuando hacía calor.(1)

Estaba terminando de cepillarme el cabello cuando escuché que tocaban y después Edward entraba con toda la confianza del mundo. Se veía muy guapo, estaba vestido con unos pantalones cortos blancos que le llegaban a la rodilla dejando a la vista sus poderosas piernas, una playera tipo polo azul rey que se adhería a su bien formado cuerpo, y llevaba colgado sus lentes Ray Ban, ¡_sexi!._

-Estás preciosa- sentí su mirada recorrer todo mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, haciendo lo mismo que yo hice con él. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron no pude evitar sonreír, se acercó a mí abrazándome por la cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo y besarme. Sus labios sobre los míos era el cielo, sentía su lengua recorrer toda mi boca, la mía entró en acción y sentí mis piernas debilitarse, me agarré de sus brazos mientras me pegaba más a él, si es que era posible, y me paraba de puntitas.

-¿Lista?- preguntó cuando nos separamos.

-Aja- contesté aun en trance por su beso, él sólo se rio. Antes de soltarme dejó un beso en la punta de mi nariz y salimos de mi habitación tomados de la mano.

-¿Y ustedes a dónde van?- preguntó Emmett cuando nos encontramos en la escalera.

-A comer- contestó Ed, pero la atención de Em estaba en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Uhm, ok, hemos pensado en ir a cenar y después ir a los bolos en la noche, ya saben para celebrar nuestra primera semana aquí- nos comentó, Edward me miró como esperando mi opinión, yo sólo acepté con un movimiento rápido de cabeza.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Edward, -nos avisan a dónde y a qué hora- dijo jalando mi manos para seguir bajando las escaleras.

-Pues no sabemos, no conocemos, tú eres el que vive cerca así que qué nos recomiendas- le preguntó.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos aquí antes de las 8?- dijo Ed, Emmett aceptó e intercambiaron sus número por cualquier cosa. Le avisamos a Victoria que saldríamos. No recordaba que Edward había venido a Brisbane en auto, por lo que me sorprendió cuando entramos al garaje y me empujaba hacía un hermoso auto plateado.

-Bonito carro- dije mientras me abría la puerta como el caballero que era, el bonito auto resultó ser un volvo S60 según me dijo él.

Durante todo el camino hacia el restaurante Edward mantuvo su mano izquierda sobre mi muslo, en todo momento estuvimos platicando y no hubo ningún silencio incómodo, y eso me gustaba, parecía que siempre teníamos tema de conversación.

Comimos en un hermoso restaurante Italiano. Cada uno ordenó platillos diferentes pero acabamos compartiendo la comida y el postre. Fue la mejor comida de una primera cita que podría haber deseado.

El destino elegido por él para hacer turismo fue "Lone Pine Koala Sanctuary", el cual es considerado unos de los "10 mejores zoológicos del mundo": es la reserva de koalas más grande del mundo con más de 130 koalas. Eso me recordó al primer día de entrenamiento cuando no podía mover ni un músculo y él me llevó en su espalda y se refirió a mí como "pequeña koala". Sus detalles estaban acabando conmigo, era tan dulce.

Durante todo el recorrido fuimos tomados de la mano o me abrazaba, pero nunca se alejaba de mí a menos que fuera necesario. Me animó a que participar en la diferentes actividades del zoológico y a veces el participaba conmigo. Me tomó una foto abrazando a un adorable koala e hice que también me dejara tomarle una, me compró un helado y no me dejo gastar ni un centavo.

Si alguien me llegaba a preguntar cómo me gustaría que fuera mi primera cita, sin duda describiría esta cita.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?- preguntó mientras salíamos del zoológico.

-No lo sé- contesté abrazándolo por la cintura mientras él me regresaba el gesto. Nuestra diferencia de estaturas hacía que el abrazo fuese perfecto, encajábamos muy bien, como piezas de rompecabezas, además me gustaba enterrar mi rostro en su pecho porque olía tan bien. -No tengo idea de que podamos hacer, por mi sólo podríamos ir a tomar algo o irnos a sentar a algún parque.

-Me encanta su sencillez- besó mi mejilla mientras me guiaba al carro.

La siguiente parada fue "El Jardín Botánico" que estaba a la orilla del río de Brisbane, quedé enamorada de la belleza del lugar, caminamos hasta que me cansé recorriendo el parque y maravillándome con todo lo que veía.

-Con cada minuto que pasa, más me convenzo de que eres la chica perfecta para mí,- dijo cuándo nos sentamos a descansar porque mis pies ya no soportaban dar un paso más, sobra decir que me sonrojé ganándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas. –Me encantan cuando te sonrojas- dijo besándome la mejilla.

-Tú también eres el chico perfecto y no sólo para mí- y sí, durante nuestro recorrido en el zoológico atrapé a unas cuantas mujeres comiéndoselo con la mirada pero él no les prestaba atención y por eso no dije nada, y en el Jardín fue lo mismo. No creí que fuera una mujer celosa pero al parecer si lo era. Cuando lo vi de nuevo tenía la ceja arqueada y su mirada era divertida. –No digas nada- le advertí.

-Aunque suene muy precipitado quiero que sepas que desde que te vi por primera vez me has hechizado y sólo tengo ojos para ti- dijo en voz baja a mi oído, sentí mi piel erizarse, pero me dejó pensando en lo que dijo. Pensé en Rose, nunca vi que se interesara en ella o en Alice y vaya que ellas eran mujeres muy hermosas. Así que con esa confesión me emocioné y no pude evitar besarlo para que supiera que apreciaba enormemente sus palabras.

Nos quedamos un buen rato ahí sentados y abrazados observando a nuestro alrededor. Cada uno en sus pensamientos, tenía la mejilla pegada a su pecho y podía escuchar con toda claridad el sonido de su corazón y me pareció uno de los sonidos más lindos del mundo.

El sonido del iPhone de Edward fue el encargado de romper nuestra tranquilidad.

-Hola mamá- contestó. _¡Su mamá!_ Esa palabra hizo que tratara de alejarme de él para que pudiera hablar con tranquilidad, pero cuando lo intenté él no me dejo, reforzó su abrazo en mi cintura. –Estoy bien, ha sido una muy buena e increíble semana- besó el tope de mi cabeza y decidí dejarlo y relajarme de nuevo en mi postura anterior, pero esta vez dejé un beso su pecho en el lugar donde está su corazón, lo sentí suspirar, no supe si fue por mi acto o por algo que le había dicho su madre. –No he tenido mucho tiempo, hemos tenido entrenamiento diario y acabo muerto de cansancio- eso sonó a una muy pobre excusa. –Te prometo que en cuanto me acomode con el entrenamiento y la Universidad te llamaré para decirte cuando puedo ir de visita,- suerte la suya que fácilmente podía ir a visitar a su familia. –De acuerdo, saludos a papá y besos para ti y Liz- terminó la llamada.

-Seguro te han de extrañar mucho- comenté.

-Sí, mi mamá es todo un caso, cuando estuve de viaje, recibía 3 llamadas suyas a la semana, y siempre que llegaba a una ciudad nueva tenía que avisarle- me contó.

-Es bueno tener una madre que se preocupe por ti- dije antes de pensarlo, definitivamente estos días me habían puesto nostálgica.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- estaba segura de que se trataría su pregunta, pero si queríamos conocernos bien para tratar de tener una relación tenía que ser sincera con él, así que sólo asentí. -¿Por qué nunca has mencionado a tu mamá?- solté el aire que no me había dado cuenta retenía en mis pulmones. El tema de mi madre era un tema delicado pero se trataba d Edward y confiaba en él.

-Cuando tenía 1 año mis padres se divorciaron, al parecer Reneé era muy joven para casarse y no podía con esa responsabilidad,- comencé a contarle sin moverme de mi lugar, estaba muy cómoda así, sentía sus caricias en mi espalda y en la pierna. –Así que un día ella simplemente se enfadó de la situación agarró nuestras cosas y nos llevó lejos. Al mes ella conoció a alguien y yo sobraba en sus planes así que regresamos a Melbourne. Charlie estaba trabajando y no tuvo el valor para buscarlo y entregarme personalmente a él así que me dejó con una vecina y ella se fue con su nuevo novio,- siempre que pensaba en ella sentía un dolor horrible en el pecho, mi cuerpo se tensaba y mi respiración se aceleraba, aun con el paso del tiempo me entristecía saber que fui un estorbo para mi madre pero más me enfurecía la manera en que me había dejado. Edward debió sentir la tensión de mi cuerpo porque me acercó más a su cuerpo y me abrazó, dejando dulces besos en mi frente. -Mientras salían de la ciudad tuvieron un accidente, el chofer de un tráiler iba manejando ebrio y se pasó un semáforo en rojo, chocó con el carro en el que iba mi madre, el tráiler impacto de su lado y murió en el instante- terminé.

-Lo siento pequeña- besó mi frente, y con ese simple gesto sentí mi cuerpo relajarse, sabía que tenía que dejar eso en el pasado pero aún no lo lograba.

-¿Por qué? Tú no hiciste nada- dije recalcando lo obvio.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta verte sufrir y menos saber que lo has hecho durante mucho tiempo.

_¿Este hombre era real?_

-No puedo evitarlo, sigo sin entender por qué me abandonó de esa manera- sentía las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. –Estaba pequeña por lo que yo no entendía nada, Charlie al principio sólo me decía que mi mamá ya no estaría con nosotros. Después los rumores comenzaron a llegarme y tuve que enfrentar a mi papá para que me dijera la verdad.

-Tranquila pequeña- no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, me trate de alejar de él para evitar mojar su playera pero no me dejo, sólo me abrazo más fuerte.

Cuando logré tranquilizarme decidimos regresar a la casa para ver a los demás y seguir con lo planeado, el camino de vuelta fue en completo silencio y me sentía fatal por haber arruinado así la cita, todo había sido tan perfecto.

-Lo siento- dije en un susurró cuando íbamos llegando.

-¿Por qué hermosa?- preguntó sin entender sobre qué me disculpaba.

-Por arruinar nuestra cita y también tú playera.

-La playera no importa, pero ¿Nuestra cita se arruino?– preguntó haciéndose el desentendido -¿En qué momento?

-Ya lo sabes- contesté vagamente.

-No lo sé- dijo –en todo caso fui yo el que lo arruinó haciendo ese tipo de preguntas.

-Tú no arruinaste nada- dije de inmediato.

-Esta cita no se arruino Bella, si hemos hecho todo esto es porque queremos conocernos y esta es una manera de hacerlo, sólo lamento haberte hecho recordar algo que aun te duele, lo último que quiero que hagas es sufrir hermosa- para ese momento Edward ya se había estacionado fuera de la casa, por lo que se volteó hacía mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos, –de verdad lo siento- se acercó a mí para besarme, no lo había hecho como en una hora y ya extrañaba sus labios.

-Ninguno tienes culpa alguna- dije cuando nos separamos, -¿De acuerdo?- pregunté.

-De acuerdo- me besó por última vez para bajarse del auto y antes de que siquiera intentara abrir la puerta por mi cuenta él ya estaba abriéndola por mí.

-Hemos llegado señorita- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, no pude evitar reírme y sonreír por sus maneras de hacerme olvidar un mal rato. Acepté su mano y cuando pase por su lado me detuve y parándome sobre las puntas de mis pies dejé un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunté cuando nos separamos.

-¿De qué?- preguntó arqueando la ceja.

-Ya sabes- dije en voz baja, –con los chicos, ¿qué les diremos que somos?- ¿podría besarlo en frente de ellos o nos comportaremos como antes?

-No sé, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?- me gustaba cuando jugaba con algún mechón de mi cabello, bueno… creo que ha quedado claro que casi todo lo que él hacía me gustaba.

-Creo que es mejor que esperemos, todo ha sido muy rápido- no sé por qué demonios dije eso cuando lo único que quería era decírselos a todos para que supieran que este hombre ya no estaría disponible, pero me daba miedo involucrar a más gente y que todo me reventara en la cara. -¿podemos mantener esto entre nosotros?- pregunté en voz baja.

-Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras, pero que sepas que por mí le diría a todos que me encantas y que ya no estás disponible- dijo en un susurró a mi oído, me estremecí por su cercanía.

-Lo sé, quisiera hacer lo mismo, pero prefiero mantenerlo entre nosotros por un tiempo- confesé.

-De acuerdo preciosa, entonces creo que será mejor que haga esto porque no sé cuándo pueda volver a hacerlo- y antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería me abrazo por la cintura y me alzó para poder besarme, su fuerza me habría sorprendido pero ya me había cargado antes, además, tener a un hombre como él besándote de verdad hacia que una perdiera todo pensamiento racional.

Sus besos me dejaban en el limbo, todo pensamiento huía de mí y mis huesos se hacían gelatina, me sujeté a su cuello mientras dejaba que me besara como quisiera, y yo sólo trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

Después de varios besos por fin nos pudimos separar y me dejó en el piso de nuevo, al parecer habíamos llegado un poco temprano porque las chicas aun no estaban listas. Subí a mi habitación para agarrar una chaqueta por cualquier cosa, y cuando baje de nuevo me encontré con los chicos platicando tranquilamente, pero mi mirada se encontró rápidamente con la de Edward que se había cambiado. Ahora vestía un pantalón vaquero oscuro y una camisa de manga larga negra, me encantaba como se veía el negro en su piel porque el contrataste resultaba glorioso. A los demás sólo los saludé escuetamente, definitivamente necesitaba mejorar mi técnica de "ser discreta".

No pasó mucho antes de que Rose y Alice bajaran, y de nuevo mi autoestima sufrió una pérdida de 100 puntos, si es que era posible. Ambas se veían radiantes: Alice llevaba un vestido de tirantes finos de escote corazón con falda amplia color coral y el top blanco con unas zapatillas muy altas blancas, mientras que Rose vestía algo similar sólo que su vestido no tenía tirantes y era mucho más corto, su top era color tinto mientras la falta era negra y calzaba unas hermosas zapatillas tintas, ambas iban perfectamente maquilladas y peinadas. A su lado definitivamente no había punto de comparación.

Consideré por un momento subir a cambiarme rápidamente pero no tenía sentido ya que seguiría sin estar a la altura de su belleza. Según Alice mi vestido le encantaba pero me hizo subir a ponerme unas zapatillas con un poco de tacón de ella, que increíblemente calzaba del mismo número que yo. Según ella no podía ir a un bar de sandalias, definitivamente yo no sabía nada de moda.

Cuando bajamos de nuevo me sentía un poco mejor, aunque no se me daba muy bien caminar con tacones, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Cuando Edward me vio, le dio una mirada significativa a mis piernas. Creo que se veían mejor ya que con esa altura extra estas se veían más largas, pero aun así me sentía encoger ante su belleza.

Yo sólo trate de hacerme invisible sin participar en la conversación que surgió sobre a qué lugar iríamos, al final no supe qué decisión se tomó, sólo me dejé guiar por Edward de nuevo al auto. Jasper, Rose y Alice se irían con Emmett, ya que él también había venido en carro desde Hobart.

_¡Madre de dios!, ¿_quién maneja desde Hobart cuando existe avión?, habrán sido como 3 días de camino contando uno que otro descanso.

El camino hasta el restaurante lo hice en silencio excepto por los pocos monosílabos que salieron de mi boca como respuesta a una que otra pregunta que me hacía Edward tratando de iniciar una conversación conmigo, me sentí mal por él, pero no encontraba el ánimo como para hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada. Además una parte de mí sabía que mis pensamientos eran un poco ridículos y no quería avergonzarme.

-De acuerdo ¿qué pasa?- preguntó cuando nos estacionamos fuera de lo que al parecer era un bar.

-¿Aquí es?- desvié su pregunta, traté de salir del auto pero él me lo impidió sujetándome del otro brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? No entiendo, todo estaba bien, ¿he hecho algo que te ha molestado?- su voz era tan suave y su tono me hizo sentir fatal por mi comportamiento, él no tenía la culpa de mis inseguridades.

-No, tú no has hecho nada, no pasa nada, salgamos ¿de acuerdo?- intente salir de nuevo pero otra vez él lo impidió.

Emmett tocó la ventanilla de Edward pero este les dijo que se adelantaran, y sin hacer preguntas entraron al lugar.

-Por favor, dime- insistió.

-No pasa nada- dije, me acerqué a él y dejé un corto beso en sus labios, aproveché esa distracción para poder bajar del auto, pero en menos de 5 segundos él ya estaba a mi lado guiándome a la entrada al bar.

Ubiqué a los chicos y nos dirigimos hacia ellos, y justo cuando me senté Ed se sentó a mi lado y me dijo en voz baja al oído "Y para que lo sepas tu eres la mujer más hermosa del lugar y me encantan como se ven tus piernas en esas zapatillas" y eso sin duda hizo mi noche mucho mejor, decidí dejar a un lado mis inseguridades y disfrutar del momento.

El bar resultó ser un lugar pequeño pero con mucho ambiente, la música que sonaba era rock de los 80. Estaba casi lleno pero por suerte los chicos habían podido encontrar un mesa grande para los 6.

-¿Qué les sirvo para tomar?- preguntó el mesero mirando solamente a las chicas, _maleducado._

-¿Qué quieres tomar pequeña?- me preguntó Edward pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-Uhm, quiero una soda de limón- pedí.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Bells? Después de esta gran semana salimos a celebrar y tú quieres tomar soda- me regañó Emmett.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunté sin entender.

-Déjala Emmett- me defendió Ed.

-Aguafiestas- dijo el grandote.- Yo quiero una cerveza- Jasper y Edward también pidieron cerveza y las chicas pidieron un daiquiri de fresa.

Ya con nuestra bebida en mano Emmett decidió que deberíamos hacer un brindis.

-Bridemos- dijo –brindemos por ser los mejores entre 300 y haber entrado a "Go Surf Go".

-Y por habernos conocido- siguió Alice.

-Por el comienzo de una gran amistad- dijo Rose.

-Por el que será el mejor año de nuestras vidas- complemento Jasper.

-Por el destino- dijo Edward mirándome.

-Por el surf- terminé.

-Salud- dijimos todos.

Sentía que no podía mantenerme alejada de Edward y me daba cuenta que la opción de mantenerlo sólo para nosotros no había sido tan buena idea, porque aunque él me tenía abrazada por lo hombros me moría de ganas de acurrucarme en su pecho o besarlo, pero no, porque tuve la fantástica idea de mantener esto en secreto por un tiempo.

La voz de Axel Rose se filtraba por las bocinas y sentí mi piel electrizarse ante el sonido de la guitarra, amaba esa voz y sus solos de guitarra, mi mano comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música sin poder evitarlo.

-Vamos a bailar- chilló Alice, cuando quise decirle que nadie estaba bailando volteé y me di cuenta que la pista estaba llena de gente.

Sin poder hacer nada nos arrastró a Rose y a mí a la pista. Me gustaba bailar pero odiaba hacerlo en público, normalmente bailaba cuando estaba sola en casa, pero no pude evitar dejarme llevar por el ritmo de la música. Comencé a balancear mis caderas mientras movía mis manos por el aire sin importarme los demás o cómo me vería, tanto el surf como el baile eran mi vía de escape y amaba hacerlo.

Pero por más absorta que estuviera en la música era imposible no sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mí, me gire hacía él y le baile, sabía que era mala idea si queríamos mantener lo de nosotros en secreto pero no me importó, baile mientras lo observaba fijamente. Con mis dedos le hice una seña para que se uniera mí, sin dudarlo dos segundos le dio un trago su cerveza y se unió a mí.

Me giré dándole la espalda mientras me pegaba a su pecho, sentí sus manos en mi cadera mientras nos movíamos en sincronía. La magia del sonido de la guitarra me hizo desinhibirme un poco, me dejé llevar. Cuando me cansé de darle la espalda me giré y lo abracé por el cuello.

Él me sonreía con esa sonrisa torcida que me mataba y sus ojos brillaban de placer. Sin importarme quien nos pudiera ver me levanté en la punta de mis pies, aunque los tacones nos daban cierta ventaja aun así apenas le llegaba a la altura de la boca, lo besé, pero no fue un beso suave como los que nos habíamos dado hasta el momento, sino que fue un beso un poco salvaje.

Nuestros labios se movían con rudeza, su lengua invadió mi boca, y gemí encantada, nuestras lenguas libraban una batalla que feliz perdería, sentí sus manos bajar lentamente hasta mi cadera y un poco más hasta el inicio de mi trasero, mis manos jugaban ansiosas con su cabello.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero sí sé que habían pasado ya varias canciones. Cuando la respiración comenzaba a fallarnos nos separamos en busca de aire fresco, pero sus labios jamás dejaron mi piel, sentía como besaba mi cuello y me estremecí de placer, no sabía que un beso ahí pudiera sentirse así de bien. Él siguió su recorrido con besos por todo mi cuello, sentí su lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo mordió suavemente para después chuparlo, _dios,_ no pude evitar gemir de satisfacción, en ese momento dejo mi oreja para volver a besarme.

-Creo que me he perdido de algo- dijo alguien a nuestro lado, pero yo estaba tan concentrada besando a Edward que no me importó, seguí en mi tarea de morder sus labios mientras él hacía lo mismo. –Quietos muchachos- dijo la misma voz.

Esta vez Edward decidió hacerle caso a esa molesta voz por lo que nos separó. La molesta voz pertenecía a Emmett que bailaba a nuestro lado con una rubia que no era Rose. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer cuando me di cuenta de la situación, creo que me había dejado llevar un poco.

_¿Un poco?_

-Cállate Emmett- decidí atacar en vez de sólo refugiarme en Ed para evitar que sus burlas se extendieran mucho.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Emmett. Yo seguía pegada a Edward, es decir, si ya nos había visto cuál era el punto de separarme de él y decir "esto no es lo que parece".

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Ella aceptó que lo intentáramos- contestó Edward, su sonrisa era tan bella, se veía feliz, y yo era feliz por eso. No podía creer que alguien como él pudiera ser feliz conmigo, pero al parecer así eran las cosas.

-Pues vaya que lo intentan arduamente- siguieron las bromas, pero no iba a dejarme, claro que no.

-¿Envidia?- pregunté arqueando la ceja mientras señalaba con la cabeza el lugar dónde estaba Rose bailando con un rubio muy guapo, no tanto como Edward pero estaba bien el muchacho.

Desde el primer día que vi como Emmett veía a Rose supe que al grandote le gustaba la rubia y lo comprobé durante la semana, en los entrenamientos cuando creía que nadie lo veía él la miraba con mucha ternura, sus ojos brillaban por ella, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Emmett haciéndose el tonto.

-Envidia- confirmé. Edward se rio suavemente mientras nos hacía dejar la pista, tenía mucha sed. Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa ya estaban ahí Jasper y Alice, estaban sentados muy juntos mientras platican, al parecer la conversación era muy buena porque no se dieron cuenta cuando llegamos.

En la mesa sólo había cerveza, y mi sed era tanta que no me importo y me tomé una, no supe de quién, pero casi me la acabé de un sólo trago.

-Hey tranquila- dijo Edward cuando me vio casi terminarme la cerveza. Nunca en mi vida había tomado alcohol y creo que no fue buena idea haber tomado así. Me sentí mareada al poco tiempo y mejor me pidió un vaso de agua de inmediato.

-Wow, me mareé- dije como si no fuera obvio.

-Poco a poco nena- me regañó Edward, pero cuando lo escuché llamarme "nena" algo dentro de mí se encendió, me mordí el labio mientras me giraba hacía él, su mirada era divertida, pero cuando vio lo que hacía su ojos fueron directo a mi boca y lo perdimos.

No sabía qué demonios me estaba pasando, no entendía mi desinhibición pero por lo mismo no lo pensé dos veces y me senté de lado sobre su regazo y nos besamos hasta cansarnos, sentía una de sus manos acariciando mis piernas haciendo que mi piel se erizara, su otra mano estaba en mi nuca, y las mías estaba acariciando su pecho.

Esta vez fue el mesero el que nos interrumpió tosiendo mientras dejaba el agua frente a mí, sus ojos estaba sobre mis piernas y eso no me gusto, pero Edward también se dio cuenta porque bajó mi vestido ya que se había recorrido hacia arriba por sus caricias.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Alice frente a nosotros.

-Bien, al diablo la idea de mantener esto para nosotros- dije en voz baja logrando que Edward se riera, lo vi mal pero el sólo rio más. Mordí mi labio con desesperación y lo escuché gruñir, _eso fue sexi_, _muy sexi._ Sentí cuando presionó más fuerte la piel de mi mulso y ahora fue mi turno, para evitar gemir frente a nuestros amigos escondí mi rostro en su cuello, él se estremeció con mi contacto. Me sentí poderosa, cómo era posible que un simple gesto mío podía tener ese efecto en él.

-Sigo esperando una respuesta- insistió Alice.

-Lo estamos intentando, vamos a salir y veremos qué pasa- fue mi turno de contestar mientras salía de mi refugio.

-¿De verdad?- chilló Alice –Me alegro que ya hayan resuelto lo que sea que pasaba entre los dos.

-Diría que es un poco rápido- comenzó Jasper –pero se notó que fue algo de "a primera vista", así que felicidades- terminó.

-Gracias- contestamos los dos.

Y sí, lo nuestro fue una cosa de "A primera vista", me giré hacía Edward, no podía creer que la gran suerte que tenía por haber conocido a alguien como él, y más suerte todavía que él se fijara en mí.

Cuando vio que no decía nada me arqueó la ceja, me sonrojé porque sólo me había quedado ahí como boba mirándolo, pero es que era tan hermoso que no podía evitarlo. Encogí los hombros y dejé un suave beso en su mejilla ganándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Cuando quise bajarme de su regazo él no me dejo, así que me quedé, además a los demás no parecía importarles y yo estaba muy cómoda así.

El resto de la noche la pasamos genial, decidí volver a probar suerte con la cerveza después de haberme tomado el agua, pero esta vez bajo la supervisión de Edward y sólo de a pequeños sorbos. Emmett regresó a la mesa sólo y Rose lo hizo al poco tiempo después.

-Tengo hambre- dije en un puchero, sentía mi estómago protestar por la falta de alimento.

-¿Qué quieres cenar princesa?- me preguntó Edward al oído, no pude evitar suspirar ante como me dijo.

-Se ven tan lindos- comentó Alice, me sonrojé, pero estaba vez pude contenerme, además de que mi hambre era más fuerte.

-Quiero una hamburguesa grande con papas- sólo de imaginarme la hamburguesa hizo que mi boca se aguara, relamí mis labios con la punta de mi lengua. Sentí la mirada de Edward en mi boca, pero yo sólo le sonreí, fue una gran sonrisa, porque estaba feliz, la cual él me correspondió.

-De acuerdo- llamó al mesero para hacer el pedido, todos aprovecharon para hacer lo mismo, Edward pidió lo mismo que yo mientras que Rose y Alice pedían un ensalada César, Jasper una orden de alitas de pollo picantes y Emmett un bistec. Cuando la cena llegó me bajé del regazo de Ed, aunque este se quejó no le quedo de otra que dejarme bajar.

-¿Cómo es que una persona tan pequeña como tú podrá comerse todo eso?- me molestó Emmett, podría haberme molestado su comentario más cuando vi la cena de Alice y Rose, pero respiré profundamente para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Cómo es que posible que dentro de esa gran cabeza tuya exista un pequeño cerebro?- le regresé logrando que todos se rieran. –Además tengo buen metabolismo- me defendí.

Cenamos entre pláticas y bromas, empezaba a querer a estas personas que estaba a mí alrededor, a pesar de que éramos de mundos muy diferentes el amor por el surf nos había unido.

Ya había terminado con toda la comida que estaba en mi plato y aún tenía un poco de espacio en mi estómago, así que comencé a robarme las papas de Edward. Al principio lo hacía cuando él se giraba para platicar con los chicos, pero después Rose y Alice me descubrieron y sus risitas cada que robaba una papa me delataron, Edward me dio una mirada "enojada" pero nada que no pudiera resolver con un dulce beso en los labios.

El resto de la noche la pasamos genial, después de cenar decidimos volver a bailar, pero esta vez en grupo y todo tranquilo. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era un poco tarde por lo que la ida a jugar bolos quedaba descartada y la reprogramamos para otra salida. A mí se me ocurrió la idea de ir a la playa y a todos les pareció buena, así que pidieron la cuenta. Al momento de pagar de nuevo Edward no me dejó poner ni un centavo, le hice un puchero pero sólo se rio y dejo un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Salí del bar un poco mareada, achispada y molesta. Las primeras dos por haber tomado alcohol y aunque sólo habían sido 2 cervezas me habían afectado. Y molesta con Edward, no podría pagar siempre por mí, no es cómo si pudiera darme estos lujos de gastar en salidas pero no podía permitir que el gastara su dinero en mí.

Jasper y Edward fueron los encargados de manejar de regreso, Emmett ya parecía un poco afectado y preferimos no correr riegos. El carro del grandote resultó ser una gran camioneta Jeep, demasiado alta para mí, y para las chicas que iban igual de achispadas que yo, así que mejor se regresaron conmigo y Ed.

Se había votado por ir a una playa cerca de la casa, según Edward en esa playa solía haber fiestas muy seguido. Cuando llegamos vimos que había varios autos en el estacionamiento, tuvimos suerte y encontramos dos lugares juntos.

Cuando bajé del auto decidí bajar mi chaqueta y me quité las molestas zapatillas porque ni de broma caminaría en la arena con esas cosas. Las chicas siguieron mi ejemplo. Edward sacó del maletero una manta. Jasper y Emmett llegaron poco después y bajaron con ellos algunas cervezas.

¿De dónde habían sacado eso?

-Llegamos a comprar provisiones- dijo un alegre Emmett.

-No pude convencerlo de lo contrario, me engañó diciendo que necesitaba comprar goma de mascar- explicó Jasper.

Lo único bueno fue que compraron sólo unas pocas. Encontramos un lugar cerca de la orilla del mar, entre las varias fiestas que había ahí, la ventaja es que tenían buena música. Edward colocó la manta en la arena para que nosotras pudiéramos sentarnos, todo un caballero mi él.

-Hey Eddie- escuché gruñir a Edward junto a mí al escuchar como lo llamó Emmett – Yo también quiero una manta- dijo en lo que creo que era una ¿puchero?

-Pues ve por una- contestó molesto, no me gustaba verlo así, así que me levanté e hice que él se sentará donde yo estaba para poder sentarme en su regazo. Le gusto mi idea y sus brazos enseguida me abrazaron por la cintura, y dejó un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

El ambiente de fiesta de nuestro alrededor fue contagioso por lo que Edward fue a su carro para bajar unas bocinas portátiles y Alice conectó su iPod para poder tener nuestra propia música.

Bailamos hasta cansarnos, reímos hasta que nos dolió el estómago y jugamos hasta acabar empapados de pies a cabeza.

Cerca de la 2am decidimos que ya era hora de volver, esta vez las chicas se fueron en el Jeep para evitar mojar los asientos del auto de Edward, ya dude hasta que él me guío a su auto, y sacó del maletero una maleta deportiva.

-Toma- me extendió una de sus playeras, una playera blanca –ponte esto, no quiero que te enfermes- explicó.

-¿No quieres que me enferme o no quieres que moje la tapicería de su auto?- cuestioné en broma.

-¿Necesitas una respuesta? Obvio no quiero que mojes la tapicería- siguió mi juego, por un momento pensé que hablaba de verdad pero no fue hasta que me guiñó que confirmé que era un juego. –Eso y que me gustaría verte en ropa interior- dijo a mi oído, sentí el calor subir por mi rostro y él se sólo se rio, lo golpeé con la playera –es broma- se defendió- ¿o no?- dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras pasaba la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior, _madre de lo divino,_ sentí mi boca secarse.

-Voltéate- le ordené ganándome una de sus hermosas risas.

Me escondí tras un árbol con Edward como vigilante para poder cambiarme, después fue el turno de él, pero a él no le importó tener público por lo que se quitó la camisa enfrente de mí. Era tan perfecto, nunca me cansaría de verlo. Se puso una playera como la que yo traía puesta pero en gris claro, se quitó los pantalones, y justo sentí que me daría un infarto ante la vista, una cosa era verlo en short y otra muy diferente era verlo en esos bóxer negros Calvin Klein que le quedaban de muerte, y no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, se notaba que estaba bien dotado. Fácilmente él podría ser modelo de la marca, y dejar los otros modelos en vergüenza.

Cuando se puso sus shorts solté al aire que había retenido en mis pulmones, mis piernas estaban débiles. Cuando quite la vista de su… uhm… de su "paquete", vi que él me estaba viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa presumida que me daban ganas de borrársela a golpes, no, mentira, quería quitársela a besos. Antes de profundizar en mis deseos después de haberlo visto semidesnudo corrí como pude hasta refugiarme en el asiento del copiloto.

Los chicos ya se habían ido, así que apresuré a Edward porque a él es al que le habían confiado las llaves de la casa. Durante el camino a casa ninguno dijo nada, sólo puse música de la radio, las palabras no hacían falta, mi mano entre su mano fue todo lo que necesité.

Llegamos un poco después que ellos, ya que Jasper conducía un poco lento porque no estaba acostumbrado a manejar camionetas como esa, según él. Cuando nos bajamos todos observaron mi vestimenta pero ningún dijo nada, entramos a la casa tratando de no hacer ruido.

Edward entró conmigo a mi habitación, dejamos nuestras cosas en el sillón mientras el salía a la terraza para tender la ropa para que se secara y evitar que se oliera a humedad, se notaba que había vivido sólo durante un año.

Cuando se volvió a meter se acostó en mi cama y me hizo señas para hiciera lo mismo, pero mi ropa interior aún seguía húmeda, así que tomé ropa limpia y fui al baño a cambiarme, decidí dejarme la playera. Llegué a mi cuarto un poco nerviosa, pero cuando lo vi en mi cama tan tranquilo y casi dormido me relajé.

Me acosté a su lado sobre su pecho, mientras él me abrazaba, nos besamos durante unos minutos y dijimos buenas noches.

Definitivamente este fue un muy buen día, recapitulemos: reconocí que había cometido un error, acepté que me gustaba Edward frente a él, aunque accidentalmente, me pidió una oportunidad para conocerme e intentar ser más que amigos, recibí mi primer beso, hicimos turismo, le conté mi secreto, trabajé un poco con mis inseguridades, y disfruté de una gran noche con mis nuevos amigos.

Sí, fue un muy buen día.

.

.

.

* * *

1.- Es necesario aclarar que las estaciones en Australia son al revés, el VERANO es en diciembre-marzo, OTOÑO de marzo-junio, INVIERNO de junio-septiembre y PRIMAVERA es de septiembre-diciembre.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? ¿Muy rápido?, para mi es la magia del amor je, súper cursi yo, pero así es como me imaginé las cosas. Se irán dando cuenta que tener mucho drama no es lo mío, si acaso habrá uno que otro mini-drama para darle emoción a la historia, pero creo que será más del tipo de historia "Tan cursi que me dará un coma diabético por tanta miel".

¿Parte favorita? La mía fue la del primer beso :3

Bueno espero les haya gustado, y perdonen si se encuentran con algún "horror ortográfico". Trataré de actualizar el próximo viernes.

¿Reviews?

* * *

Facebook: Bethany CH.

Grupo Fb: FF Surf Love

*** Links en perfil


	4. Marcando territorio

**SURF LOVE**

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozco a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Marcando territorio. –E***

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana del domingo fue un poco dolorosa para mí, sentía como un dolor comenzaba a martillear mi cabeza, y la luz del sol sólo empeoraba la situación.

Rodé sobre mi estómago para poder enterrar la cabeza debajo de la almohada pero cuando lo intenté me di cuenta que mi almohada se movía. Me asusté tanto que me levanté tan rápido que caí sobre mi trasero, eso dolió.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó alguien desde mi cama. Entonces mi pobre cerebro comprendió lo que pasaba: el alcohol era el responsable de mi dolor de cabeza y Edward se había quedado conmigo anoche.

Vergüenza total.

Levanté la vista para poder verlo y lo que vi me dejó sin habla, en algún momento de la noche se había quitado la ropa y sólo había quedado en bóxer. Anoche pude verlo así pero de cierta manera ahora que lo podía ver a la luz del día era otra cosa, se veía magnífico, tan sexi, e irresistible, si irresistible era la palabra.

Sabía que mi boca estaba abierta y que me veía ridícula tirada en el piso vestida sólo con su playera y mi ropa interior, pero por más que mi cerebro le ordenaba a mis piernas y brazos que se movieran estas no obedecían.

-Bella ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Eh si- dije aun tirada en el piso, al ver que no me levantaba él se paró y me ayudó a levantarme, cuando ya estaba sobre mis pies me abrazó a su cuerpo para besarme, quise resistirme por mi aliento matutino pero él no me dejo y me besó, un beso suave y delicado, de esos que te dejan suspirando.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo sobre mis labios.

-Muy buenos días- dije cuando recordé su carencia de ropa y me abracé a su espalda desnuda. Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies para volver a besarlo pero él prefirió alzarme un poco para estar a la altura.

Después de estar algunos minutos besándonos él fue retrocediendo hasta que cayó sentado sobre mi cama llevándome con él quedando sobre él a horcajadas. La posición era demasiado íntima y más considerando que ambos estábamos prácticamente en ropa interior, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería moverme de su regazo.

-Dios Bella me vuelves loco- dijo sobre mi cuello mientras dejaba pequeños mordiscos que estaban acabando con mi cordura. Comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre, y se sentía muy bien.

Necesitaba más, me sentía acelerada, nunca me había sentido así, ahora entendía a que se refieren cuando dicen "hormonas de adolescente". Dejé caer mi cabeza a un lado para darle espacio, porque me estaba volviendo loca con sus besos.

-Creo que debemos parar- dije recuperando un poco la cordura, aunque no podía separarme de él. En vez de disminuir o alejarme de él comencé balancearme sobre él buscando un poco de fricción, sólo seguía las ordenes de mi cuerpo, cierta parte de mi cuerpo se estaba humedeciendo, pero se sentía tan bien que no podía detenerme. –Creo que esto va muy rápido- sentí sus manos recorrer mis muslos, pasaron debajo de la playera hasta dejarlas en mi espalda.- Edward- gemí su nombre antes de que sus labios me atacaran de nuevo, mis manos no dejaban de jugar con su cabello. Sentía que perdía el control, podía sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía se endurecía gracias a mis movimientos –Alto- dije separándome de él.

-Lo siento- dejó caer su frente en el hueco de mi cuello, su respiración era entrecortada así como la mía. –Lo siento de verdad Bella, no era mi intención…- comenzó a decir atropelladamente.

-Hey tranquilo, no pasa nada- hice que dejara mi cuello para poder verlo a los ojos. –Es sólo que todo es tan nuevo para mí, y no sé cómo reaccionar- expliqué.

-Lo sé princesa, y lo siento, me deje llevar.

-Yo también- besé suavemente sus labios. Una vez ya tranquilos me baje de su regazo y me senté a su lado. Mis ojos presenciaron un grato espectáculo, podía notar como esa parte de su anatomía se hacía notar. Pasé saliva ante semejante imagen, él se avergonzó por su desnudes y se puso rápidamente su short y playera. Me dieron ganas de llorar al ver como tapaba su perfecto cuerpo, pero me contuve.

El reloj de la mesita de noche captó mi interés, demonios, apenas eran las 8 de la mañana y conociéndome ya no sería capaz de dormir, así que suspiré resignada, supongo que podría aprovechar la mañana y montar algunas olas.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó cuando vio que comencé a buscar ropa.

-¿Ya viste la hora? Son las 8 y es domingo, vuelve a dormir, yo ya no seré capaz de hacerlo así que creo que iré a coger algunas olas.- Además necesitaba aclarar mi mente, y el surf era una excelente terapia.

Agarré el primer bañador que me encontré que resultó ser uno de franjas horizontales blancas y azules, sinceramente era uno de los más pequeños que tenía, y me encantaba aunque no tanto la parte de enseñar tanta piel, así que cogí también un short y blusa de lycra.

-Nah, yo tampoco podré dormir de nuevo, ¿te molesta si me uno?- preguntó pegando mi espalda a su pecho, dejó un besito en mi cuello que me hizo estremecer.

-La playa es pública- contesté en broma.

-Oh bueno, si prefieres estar sola está bien- bueno creo que mi broma no fue tan clara.

-Era broma- dije de inmediato, me volteé en sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello, ¿cómo es que siempre acabábamos en brazos del otro?

-Bueno, iré a cambiarme- me besó por última vez para salir de mi habitación.

En cuanto cerró la puerta me quité rápido la ropa para cambiarme, ya con el biquini puesto me hice una trenza en el cabello y me puse a recoger mi habitación, necesitaba poner un poco de orden. Cuando estaba terminando de arreglar mi cama Edward regresó. Necesitaba hablar con él sobre tocar la puerta.

-Wow… tú… wow… - qué le pasaba a este, me levanté de mi posición inclinada sobre la cama cuando lo escuché, parecía que se le saldrían los ojos del rostro –Wow, creo que ese es, hasta el momento, mi biquini favorito- ¡oh demonios el biquini!, no me había puesto el short y la blusa, me sonrojé hasta niveles insospechables, bueno aparte creo que le di una muy buena vista de mi culo.

Me quedé ahí parada sin saber qué hacer, él era el chico con el que salía, no mi novio, pero estábamos conociéndonos y me acaba de ver en esa pose con muy poca tela cubriendo mi trasero, ¿qué se supone de debería hacer?

-Em creo que vuelvo enseguida- sin esperar alguna respuesta de mi parte salió enseguida de mi habitación, pero cuando se dio la vuelta vi que colocaba ambas manos delate de su… oh dios. Sentía morir de vergüenza, creo que le había provocado una ere… oh dios. Una cosa era que él se excitara por lo que había pasado hace rato y otra es que yo pudiera provocarlo con tan sólo una pose.

Aun conmocionada por la situación me tire boca abajo sobre mi cama y grite sobre la almohada. Era un grito de frustración, porque odiaba la situación por completo. Odiaba no saber qué hacer, ser tan VIRGEN. Odiaba que mi cerebro no se decidía sobre lo que quería, hace rato todo se sintió tan bien pero a la vez apresurado.

¡Argh!

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward acostándose a mi lado. Ese hombre definitivamente era muy silencioso, pero mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaba ante su presencia.

-Si- contesté aun con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

-¿Segura?- dije mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda, sentí escalofríos con su caricia.

-No lo sé- fui sincera.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Prefiero no hacerlo- no había manera en el mundo en el que le dijera que no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando las cosas subían de nivel como hace rato. Pero todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?

-Si- esta vez gire mí cara hacía él.

-De acuerdo nena, cuando me necesites ahí estaré,- besó mis labios suavemente. -¿Vamos a montar una cuantas olas?- me preguntó todo dulce.

-Es sólo que…- comencé a tratarme de explicar –Me gusta cuando nos besamos y todo eso- mi labio estaba siendo atacado por mis dientes furiosamente, –pero siento que vamos muy rápido, tenemos una semana de conocernos, apenas ayer quedamos en intentarlo, se supone que sólo estamos saliendo para conocernos y no sé…-Sonaba tan patética.

-¿Quieres decir que debemos de parar mientras "nos conocemos"?- preguntó lentamente.

-Sí, no… no sé, es que me gusta besarte y mucho- demasiado diría yo, –pero ya te lo he dicho, nunca he tenido novio y a veces no sé qué hacer- acepté mientras me sonrojaba. –Como hace rato que todo se hizo más intenso o cuando entraste y me viste así y te fuiste con una ere…- y al parecer si había ese poder y se llamaba "bocota". Mierda, por qué no podía aprender a conectar mi cerebro con mi boca, abrí los ojos tanto al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho que sentía se me saldrían.

Edward se sonrojó levemente al verse atrapado y yo no sabía dónde esconderme, así que volví a mi posición anterior y enterré mi cara en la almohada.

Me quedé así unos minutos hasta que escuché la risa de Edward y la curiosidad pudo conmigo. Salí de mi "escondite" para verlo a mi lado riendo sin poder contenerse, y no pude evitar contagiarme con su risa y le hice segundas, reí hasta que el estómago me dolió.

-Lo siento- dijo cuando ya se había tranquilizado pero con la respiración aun entrecortada. –Lo último que hubiera querido es que te dieras cuenta, pero no puedo evitar ciertas reacciones de mi cuerpo- terminó en un susurro. –Pero verte así hizo muchas cosas en mí, te lo he dicho antes Bella, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto y además de sexi- ¡oh!, él me consideraba sexi, –ayer te dije que me gustaban tus biquinis, pues creo que debí ser más específico: me gusta cómo te ves en esos biquinis. Sé que tienes razón, nos conocemos hace apenas una semana y no hablamos durante varios días, pero me atraes y mucho, me gustaste desde que te vi, pero eso sólo es un plus a la gran persona que eres. Entiendo tu punto y si te hago sentir incómoda prometo mantener mi distancia hasta que te sientas cómoda conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros- terminó.

-¿Qué? No quiero que mantengas tu distancia- dije de inmediato. –Te dije que me gustan eso momentos, sólo te pido paciencia, y que nada más pasara por el momento, no hasta que seamos novios o algo así- yo y mi gran bocota.

-Créeme que si por mí fuera desde ayer te lo habría pedido, pero sé que necesitas tiempo y no quiero que pienses que todo esto se trata de algo físico- aclaró.

-Lo sé- me acerqué a él para acurrucarme a su lado -¿Vamos a surfear?- pregunté esperanzada de salir de aquí.

-Vamos pequeña- se levantó de la cama y me levantó de un tirón, y para evitar otra situación embarazosa me puse mi short blanco y la blusa de lycra azul marino. Agarré mi toalla y un vestido blanco para después.

Cuando salimos de la habitación aún se escuchaba silencio en todo el piso, bueno los demás tomaron mucho más que yo así que supuse que añadiendo que era domingo era normal que durmieran. En la cocina encontramos a James y Victoria tomando café.

-Buenos días- saludamos.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo James mientras Victoria nos extendía una taza de café a cada uno. Busqué una analgésico para mi dolor -¿Qué tal se la pasaron anoche?- preguntó mientras me observaban con un gesto divertido.

-Muy bien- contestó Edward, –fuimos a Twilight –ah así que así se llamaba el bar.

-Buen lugar- dijo Victoria.

Platicamos un momento con ellos y después salimos a la playa. Sacamos nuestras tablas y las enceramos, cuando ya estuvieron listas nos metimos al mar, era una mañana preciosa y ya había varios surfistas, ansiosos de olas. Durante toda la semana que llevábamos aquí había visto muy poca gente por lo que me sorprendió un poco ver a tanta gente ya en la playa, pero supongo que por ser domingo era normal.

Edward estaba a mi lado mientras observábamos a varios chicos surfear, cuando sentí que tomaba mi mano y la besaba, no pude evitar sonreír.

-En esta playa no se aceptan turistas- dijeron a nuestro lado, cuando volteamos vimos a un grupo de adolescentes montados en sus tablas. El que parecía el líder nos miraba mal, era el típico niñato rubio de cara bonita hijo de papi que se creía el mejor surfer de la región, todo un chulito.

-No somos turistas- contesté molesta, quién se creía para hablarnos mal.

-Pues nunca los habíamos visto- rebatió.

-Somos de "Go Surf Go"- explicó Edward a mi lado.

-¿Así que ustedes serán las "estrellas" este año?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

¿Pero este quién se creía? Decidí ignorarlo mientras me daba la vuelta dándole la espalda, besé a Ed en los labios y decidí tomar la siguiente ola, una gran ola.

Remé rápidamente cuando sentí a alguien hacer lo mismo a mi lado, volteé para encontrarme al chulito, ¿pero qué se creía? Remé aún más rápido, y le gané la ola, cuando me paré sobre la tabla no pude evitar sonreír. Me deslicé sobre el agua inclinada, hice unos cuantos giros que no cualquier novato podría hacer, y después sentí como la ola me envolvía formando un tubo, amaba la sensación de estar en el interior de la ola, una mano en la tabla y la otra tocando el agua. Salí del tubo e hice un giro de 180 para terminar.

Me acosté de nuevo en la tabla y remé hasta Edward.

-Eso fue increíble- dijo, me acercó a su cuerpo lo más que nos dejaron las tablas, me tomó por el cuello y me besó. Y que beso, fue tan sensual, nuestras lenguas se enredaron y sentía que me derretiría. Nos separamos por falta de aire. –Y muy sexi- dijo sobre mis labios. Mire sobre sus hombros y vi que el grupillo ese se había alejado.

-Creo que mi vena competitiva salió a flote- dije un poco sonrojada, nunca me había comportado así antes, siempre solía alejarme de los demás para evitar este tipo de situaciones, además que nunca había sido turista.

-Eres increíble- acarició mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos en la playa. Ver surfear a Edward era una vista hermosa, era tan sexi, y era increíblemente bueno. Sus maniobras dejaban a la mayoría de los que estaban ahí como simples novatos, definitivamente de todos nosotros era el mejor.

Dos horas después se nos unieron los demás y no la pasamos muy bien, el grupo de los "lugareños" no se nos volvió a acercar pero si estaban a la vista. Los demás no se enteraron del incidente, y era mejor así.

Esta vez, Edward y yo si ayudamos preparando la barbacoa, y a él se la deba muy bien, según él siempre ayudaba a Carlisle cuando hacían. Cuando los otros se ofrecieron a ayudar, Victoria, James, Ed y yo contestamos en coro un poco alto "No", me sentí mal pero ellos lo tomaron con diversión.

Definitivamente la primera semana en GSG fue muy interesante.

…

Después de dos muy buenas semanas de entrenamiento mi cuerpo apenas estaba superando el dolor muscular y comenzaba a tomar el ritmo, sabía que dentro de poco James lo elevaría y esperaba poder resistirlo.

-Bien chicos a la ducha que hoy empiezan la Universidad- dijo James dando por terminado el entrenamiento de la mañana.

Me colgué a la espalda de Edward, una costumbre que habíamos adquirido y que me gustaba. Me dejó en mi habitación y 20 minutos después ya estaba duchada y enfrente a mi armario decidiendo que debería de ponerme para el primer día en la Universidad de Queensland.

Muy a mi pesar, me vestí con unos vaqueros un poco justos y algo desgastados a la altura de los muslos, una blusa blanca de cuello en "V" y mangas 3/4, y mis converse. Guardé en mi mochila la carpeta que había comprado la semana pasada con Edward, un par de plumas y mi portátil.

La Universidad de Queensland quedaba a 30 minutos de la casa. Yo viaje con Edward en el Volvo mientras que los demás prefirieron irse con Emmett en su Jeep. Sentía la mano de Ed acariciar mi pierna tratando de relajarme pero no lo lograba al completo, mi otra pierna se movía insistente y mi labio inferior estaba muy pero que muy dañado el pobre.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte pequeña- dijo cuándo estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento de la Universidad, se giró hacia mí, me tomó de nuca y me acercó para besarme. Empezó siendo un beso suave y relajante, pero como siempre se volvió un poco más pasional de lo que debería ser para un lugar público, nuestra respiración era entrecortada. -¿Mejor?- me preguntó.

-¿Eh?- siempre que me besaba así quedaba como atrapada en otra dimensión.

-Mejor- dijo con esa sonrisa de engreído que me encantaba, bueno todas sus sonrisas me enloquecían.

-Sí, eso creo- contesté cuando aterricé.

Cuando bajamos del auto, vimos que el Jeep estaba a nuestro lado y los chicos nos esperaban.

-Eh tortolitos se tardaron- nos molestó Emmett. Desde el día que les habíamos contado a nuestros amigos sobre nuestro nuevo status, o más bien que nos habían descubierto, para Emmett dejamos de ser Bella y Edward para pasar a ser "tortolitos".

-Deberías de buscar otro sobrenombre, ese ya está pasado- contesté.

-Pero eso son- dijo él con gesto de niño pequeño comenzando un berrinche.

-No queda- contestamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, ganándonos la risa de los demás, a estas alturas nos pasaba con tanta frecuencia que ya había superado el sonrojarme por eso, ahora ya sólo me reía mientras Ed me besaba.

-Eh no coman enfrente de los hambrientos- se hizo notar Jasper, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Consigan comida- dije mirándolo a él mientras desviaba sutilmente la vista hacía Alice que estaba junto a él. Jazz sólo negó divertido con la cabeza.

Por ser la primera semana, sería un día de orientación, lo que significaba que estaríamos en diferentes talleres para al final inscribirnos a las clases que quisiéramos. Nos separamos ya que todos estábamos en diferentes facultades, excepto Emmett y Rose aunque no estudiarían la misma carrera. No sé cómo fue llegué al salón donde sería el primer taller, pero lo hice y estaba casi lleno, escogí un lugar entre dos rubios, una chica y un chico

-Hola, soy Jane Volturi- se presentó la chica rubia en cuanto me senté.

-Hola, Bella Swan- me presenté.

Eso fue todo lo que pudimos decir porque en ese momento entro el profesor al aula.

Después del surf, leer,… escribir e investigar era lo mío por lo que había escogido la carrera de Periodismo. Y desde que tuve mi carta de aceptación de GSG y la de la Universidad me puse a investigar las materias para poder escoger las asignaturas para este semestre, porque tenía que asegurarme de que no sería mucha carga de trabajo que me pudiera perjudicar con el entrenamiento.

-¿Entonces por qué Periodismo?- me preguntó Jane cuando terminó el primer taller.

-Se me da bien redactar e investigar- dije en forma de broma, y creo que la entendió porque se rio como respuesta.

-Ya, también soy buena en eso- dijo. -¿Eres nueva cierto? Es que no te había visto en el campus antes

-Sí.

-Hola chicas, soy Mike Newton- dijo una voz varonil a nuestro lado que correspondía al otro rubio. Si no hubiera conocido a Edward seguramente pensaría en Mike Newton como un hombre guapo, era un hombre alto de cara bonita y ojos azules, pero para mí él no me era atractivo.

Definitivamente Edward me había arruinado para los otros hombres.

-Bella Swan- contesté a modo de presentación.

-Jane Volturi- se presentó mi nueva compañera.

-Sí, ya te había visto en los semestres pasados- le dijo a Jane –A ti no, ¿eres de intercambio?

-Se podría decir que sí.

Entre ellos entablaron una buena conversación en la que me integraron, sobre todo respecto a lo que sabían de las clases y los que serían profesores este semestre. Al ser su tercer curso aquí ya tenían cierta referencia. Yo también cursaría mi tercer curso, pero no me gustaba el hecho de que ya todos, o la mayoría ya se conocían de los cursos anteriores. Puse atención a cada detalle que me pudiera servir.

Para el final del segundo taller ellos ya estaban haciendo planes para salir en la tarde o noche e ir a tomar algo, plan en el que claro estaba invitada pero tuve que rechazarlos. 3121032454

-¿Qué dices Bella? Hukana es una cafetería muy buena- me decía Jane,

-Lo siento, no pue…- antes de que pudiera terminar de contestar, un hombre increíblemente guapo de cabello cobrizo entro en mi vista periférica. Y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron todo lo demás dejo de interesarme. –Disculpen- dije como pude y avance hacía ese hombre que hacía mis piernas debilitarse, acelerar el ritmo de mi corazón y derretir mi cuerpo con sus caricias. –Hola- saludé cuando llegué a su lado, lo abracé por el cuello mientras me paraba en la punta de mis pies.

-Hola- dijo con su voz aterciopelada y varonil, -te extrañé- dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

-Yo a ti- sin poder evitarlo acerqué mi boca a la suya esperando a que me besara y me hiciera perder la razón, pero lo único que recibí fue un ligero roce en los labios. Me quejé haciendo un puchero pero el sólo rio.

-Tenemos público- dijo en voz baja a mi oído.

Oh cierto, me alej+e de él muy a mi pesar para hacerle frente a las personas con las que estaba manteniendo una conversación.

-Lo siento chicos- me disculpé un poco sonrojada. –Uhm él es mi uhm… Edward Cullen- patético, deseaba con todo mí ser poder presentarlo como mi novio.

-Un gusto- dijo Ed con su sexi sonrisa, colocando su mano en mi espalda baja.

-Jane- dijo la rubia embobada con mi hombre, si, Edward tenía ese efecto con las mujeres.

-Mike Newton- dijo en tono un poco brusco el rubio. -¿Entonces Bella, qué dices?- dijo ignorando a Edward.

-No puedo lo siento, tengo entrenamiento- expliqué.

-¿Entrenamiento?- preguntó Jane saliendo de su aturdimiento.

-Surf- dije escuetamente.

-Somos de "Go Surf Go"- explicó Edward.

-¿Eres surfista?- preguntó Mike, evité rodar ante su pregunta.

-No, estoy ahí para aprender a esquiar- contesté con sarcasmo, intenté evitarlo pero me fue imposible –Ya, lo siento, sí, somos surfistas- recargué la cabeza en el pecho de Ed, mientras él aprovechaba para abrazarme por la cintura.

-Que genial- expresó Jane.

-Bueno chicos un placer, pero me tengo que llevar a esta hermosa señorita- dijo Edward, me despedí de mis nuevos compañeros y me guío hasta el auto.

…

El entrenamiento estaba siendo una tremenda mier… asco, cada que salía del agua James me corregía la postura, ya lo había intentado tantas veces que ya no sabía cuándo lo hacía bien o mal. Para la tercera ronda estaba tan concentrada en lograr la pose correcta que en plena remontada de ola me caí de la tabla, y como cereza del pastel la tabla me había caído en la cabeza.

Definitivamente dolía, y demasiado.

Toda conmocionada por el golpe me hundí por la corriente del agua, como pude trate de salir, pero me era muy difícil controlar el dolor de mi cabeza. De pronto sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo y me ayudaba salir a la superficie. Tosí para sacar el agua que había tragado desesperada por respirar con normalidad.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Emmett.

-Mi cabeza- me quejé.

-Te has dado un buen golpe- me ayudó a subir a su tabla para remar a la orilla.

-Mi tabla- dije preocupada, con tremenda caído la pita se me había desabrochado y mi tabla había quedado a la deriva después de caer en mi cabeza.

-Rose la ha cogido, vamos a que te revisen- remó a la orilla mientras yo trataba de mantener el sentido y evitar quedar dormida, sabía que eso no era bueno.

-Bella- gritó Edward preocupado mientras corría hacía mí para ayudarme a salir del agua. -¿Qué ha pasado?- su voz sonada desesperada.

-Esa estúpida posición- contesté cabreada al darme cuenta de lo que había ocasionado este desastre.

Bueno yo era el desastre porque no podía lograr hacer las cosas bien. ¿Qué tal difícil era lograr hacerlo si todos los hacían? Sí, todos menos yo.

-Dios, mi cabeza me está matando- cuando toqué mi frente sentí algo espeso, lo que me faltaba, estaba sangrando. Contuve la respiración lo más que pude antes de que me desmayara por el ese olor espantoso que hasta el momento se había camuflajeado con el olor del agua de mar.

-Creo que será mejor que la llevemos a urgencias- dijo James.

-No es necesario, sólo necesito una toalla y alcohol- dije quitándole importancia, cuando iba a dar un paso me sentí mareada por el olor a la sangre pero Edward me sostuvo a tiempo.

-De eso ni hablar, te recuerdo que mi padre es médico y yo estoy estudiando lo mismo- me regañó Edward, mientras me cargaba al estilo novia.

Mandaron a Alice con prisa a que me trajera un poco de ropa seca, y entre la ayuda de Rose y Edward me cambiaron, porque no me dejaron mover ni un dedo. James le avisó a Victoria lo sucedido y me subieron a la camioneta de GSG para llevarme al hospital. En el camino no pude más y sólo sentí mi cuerpo aflojarse en el de Ed, y después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté estaba bastante desorientada, recuerdo haberme caído de la tabla, a Emmett ayudándome y eso era todo, después de eso ya lo demás era un poco confuso.

-Bella- escuché que me llamaban, sentía que la cabeza me explotaría y me negaba a abrir los ojos para evitar la luz –Pequeña- me llamó de nuevo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté sin abrir los ojos, sentía la luz filtrarse por mis pestañas y me estaba matando.

-Te has dado un buen golpe con la tabla- me contestaron.

-¡Oh, dios!- gemí. Me sentía tan avergonzada, no entendía cómo es que había pasado todo, me lleve la mano a la cabeza por mero instinto, y cuando la toqué sentí que tenía una cortada en la frente, seguí tallando y al parecer no había necesidad de ponerme puntadas y había bastado con una pequeña gasa. –Me duele la cabeza.

-Es normal, pero en unos minutos te sentirás mejor, ya te hemos administrado un analgésico- dijo otra voz.

-Genial- dije con sarcasmo. Abrí los ojos y vi también James estaba en la habitación.

-Creo que ya te puedes ir a casa, sólo les daré unas cuantas instrucciones- dijo el médico y después se llevó a James para darle la receta y me dejaron con Edward.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo este.

-Súper bien- dije con sarcasmo. Una Bella enferma era igual a una Bella de mal humor.

-Me asustaste pequeña- se acercó a mí y dejó un suave y cálido beso en la frente, y eso sólo me hizo avergonzarme por mi actitud hacía él.

-Lo siento, odio los hospitales- me disculpé.

-Lo he notado- rio suavemente.

En ese momento llego James con el alta médico, Edward me ayudó a levantarme y me hicieron salir del hospital en silla de ruedas, "políticas del hospital"

Cuando llegamos a casa todos me llenaron de preguntas sobre cómo me sentía, mi vena malvada quería contestar mal, pero ellos nos tenían la culpa de mi torpeza y falta de habilidades en el surf.

Edward me subió a mi habitación y se quedó conmigo hasta que me dormí gracias a las pastillas para el dolor, pero antes de dormir estaba segura que me la pase delirando y hable sobre tiburones en tutú.

…

Al despertar todo estaba oscuro y el dolor había desaparecido. Me senté en la cama y trate de adaptar la vista a la oscuridad.

-¿Los tiburones con tutú han dejado de danzar a tu alrededor?- preguntó Edward a mi lado, y me asustó. –Lo siento, no quise asustarte- sentí que se sentaba junto a mí. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor gracias- me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y aproveché para recargarme en su pecho.

Suspiré, me encantaba estar así con él.

-¿Quieres bajar a cenar o prefieres que te suba algo?- sentí como besaba el tope de mi cabeza.

-Bajaré- me ayudó a levantarme. Tuve que prender la luz para poder verme en el espejo, después de tanto dormir seguro tendría el cabello hecho un desastre.

Efectivamente mi cabello era un desastre, pero lo que más me sorprendió era lo que vestía. Esa ropa no era mía. Tenía puesto un short blanco y una blusa rosa con un profundo escote en V.

-¿Quién me vistió?- le pregunté a Edward.

-Eh Alice trajo la ropa y yo le ayude a Rose a vestirte- contestó.

-Oh- bueno, necesitaba cambiarme. Saqué de mi armario mi pijama. –Ahora vuelvo- fui al baño, me di un ducha exprés y me puse mi pijama, que consistía en un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes color rosa palo con detalles en negro. Cuando regresé a mi cuarto vi a Edward sentado en mi cama entretenido con su iPhone. –Listo- guardó su celular, y se me quedó mirando fijamente, sentía como mí piel se iba calentando ante su escrutinio. Me guiñó el ojo y me extendió su mano para que la tomara y así bajamos.

La cocina estaba vacía, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hora sería. Edward me sentó de inmediato en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina y no me dejo moverme, por lo que él se ocupó de la cena que consistió en un gran sándwich con todo lo que se encontraba, pero resultó ser delicioso.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- me preguntó cuándo terminamos de cenar.

-Una tontería- sentí como mi cara se iba calentando, porque de verdad había sido una tontería.

-Puedes contarme- sentí sus dedos en mi mentón, niveló nuestras miradas y simplemente hablé.

-La semana pasada James me dijo que mi postura estaba mal, que tengo que corregirla, pero no puedo lograrlo, y hoy estaba tan concentrada tratando de lograrlo que olvidé lo demás y me caí.- expliqué.

-¿Tu postura?- sí, mordí mi labio.

-Dijo que tengo el culo gordo y que tengo que mejorar mi postura- sabía que sonaba como niña pequeña cuando hace un berrinche.

-¿Te dijo que tienes el culo gordo?- preguntó con una expresión incrédula. Después su cara ya no se veía dulce, parecía enojado.

-Sí… no, bueno me dio a entender eso- patética mi explicación. –Me dijo algo así como que mi parte trasera era un poco grande y tenía que mejorar mi postura para que mi equilibrio mejorara, o algo así.- traté decir tal cual como me había dicho James pero creo que no lo hice bien, porque él sólo me miraba expectante, con la ceja arqueada.

-Bueno, creo que no es lo mismo decir "tienes el culo gordo" a "tu culo es grande"- sus mejillas se veían adorables sonrojadas –a mí me gusta tu… tu postura, creo que tienes una muy buena postura- ¿eh?

-¿Crees que tengo una buena postura?- repetí sin entender, ¿es qué acaso no escuchó lo que le dije de James?

-Sí- contestó aun sonrojado, se aclaró la garganta, -bueno yo no soy el experto pero creo que tienes una buena técnica, aunque si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, pero trata de no presionarte con eso ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ya con más normalidad.

-Es que lo he intentado tantas veces que no entiendo por qué no puedo,- si, lo acepto, estaba haciendo un berrinche, mi tono de voz no dejaba dudas de que lo era y más si considerabas mi intento de puchero, pero no lo podía evitar, me sentía irritada y desesperada por la situación, además con él me sentía en confianza para ser yo misma. Y no es que fuera berrinchuda pero a veces me sentía como niña pequeña a su lado.

-Creo que ese es el problema- lo mire con un gran signo de interrogación en mi rostro.- En vez de dejar que las cosas fluyan por sí solas, te presionas y piensas en eso todo el tiempo- explicó. –Te he visto surfear y lo haces muy bien, creo que te estás presionando demasiado y eso hace que aunque consigas la postura correcta la quieras corregir y después esté mal.

-Ya, como tú eres casi perfecto y tu técnica igual- dije sin pensar.

-Sólo trato de ayudar, y nadie es perfecto- dijo en voz baja.

-Lo siento, lo sé, pero es que esto se me va de las manos, se supone que soy buena y que por eso me han seleccionado, así que no entiendo porque últimamente mi técnica es un asco.

-No pasa nada pequeña- se acercó a mí para colocarse entre mis piernas y me abrazo. Me encantaban sus abrazos, me sentí instantáneamente bien entre sus brazos. –Ya verás que pronto lo lograras, yo te ayudaré, pero por ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

Después de recoger todo y dejar la cocina limpia, bueno de que Edward dejara la cocina limpia porque no me dejó hacer nada, subimos a mi habitación. Me hizo acostarme y me arropó como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sin decir palabra alguna salió para regresar ya con su pantalón de pijama y sin playera. Suspiros. Me recorrí un poco para que se acostara a mi lado pero se negó.

-No pequeña, el doctor nos dijo que tenías que descansar y hablé con mi papá y me dijo que podía vigilarte en la noche para asegurarme que no hubiera una reacción secundaria- me dio un beso en la frente y se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Qué? Estas mal si piensas que te voy a dejar que te quedes despierto toda la noche en ese sillón- oh no, eso no pasaría. –Edward estoy bien, si me dieron de alta es por algo, además estoy segura de que si algo más podría pasarme James y Victoria estarían al pendiente.

-Por favor Bella, déjame cuidarte,- su mirada era tan dulce pero no podía dejar que me convenciera de hacer eso. –Puedo hacerlo sin problema.

-No, si quieres quedarte en mi habitación, tendrás que dormir y aquí junto a mí- me recorrí más para que se acostará.

-Bella- se quejó.

-Ese es el trato amigo- me impuse.

-De acuerdo- aceptó y se acostó junto a mí. Estábamos acostados sobre nuestros costados frente a frente. –Terca- me regañó.

-Estoy bien- insistí, me recorrí más hacía él, necesitaba sentir su calor.

-Duerme preciosa- dejó un beso en mi frente para después abrazarme y dejarme usar su pecho como almohada.

…

Por órdenes expresas del doctor y de James tuve prohibido entrenar al día siguiente, estuve a punto de hacer un drama por eso, pero Edward me tranquilizo. Me había acostumbrado a despertarme temprano por lo que ese día no fue la excepción, intente dormir un poco más pero me fue imposible. Así que como no tenía nada que hacer salí para ver entrenar a los demás. A pesar de ser las 8 de la mañana hacía bastante calor. Odiaba los días así y más cuando no podría hacer surf.

Me senté en los escalones que bajaban a la playa para observarlos. Sentí que mi corazón se paraba cuando vi Edward entrenando sin camisa, podía ver la tensión de los músculos de su abdomen ante el esfuerzo físico el cual brillaba a causa del sudor.

Nunca lo había visto hacer ejercicio sin camisa, en Emmett era algo normal, a él le gustaba exhibirse, pero no Jasper ni Ed. Y ahora todos estaban sin playera, hasta las chicas vestían como usualmente lo hacía yo, con top y short corto. Pero definitivamente mi atención estaba totalmente en Ed. Con esta imagen perdí la cuenta de cuantas iba en mi "colección de imágenes sexis de Edward".

En el resto de la primera sesión mi vista se quedó trabada en él. Podía ser virgen pero no ciega y mucho menos tonta como para no apreciar a un espécimen masculino de la calidad de Edward. Él estaba, definitivamente, en otro nivel al resto de los hombres que he conocido. Lo que me llevaba a pensar de nuevo: ¿qué demonios vio en mí? Él era un dios griego y yo una simple mortal.

Al terminar el entrenamiento todos se veían cansados y por muy masoquista que se escuchara yo los envidiaba. El surf era mi vida y ahora me estaba prohibiendo practicarlo.

En cuanto puse un pie en el aula, Jane y Mike me llenaron de preguntas sobre el lindo adorno de mi frente. Me limité a decirles que mi equilibrio era un asco, a lo que me gané sus risas.

Los talleres de ese día habían terminado un poco antes por lo que tenía que hacer tiempo en algo en lo que Edward se desocupaba.

-Bella, iremos a tomar un café, ¿nos acompañas?- me preguntó Mike. Ese día Mike se estaba comportando un poco extraño, todas las pláticas eran dirigidas hacia mí, a pesar de que ahora el grupo se había ampliado gracias a la incorporación de dos personas más: Jessica Stanley y Eric Yorkie, y de que era demasiado obvio de que Jessica le había estado coqueteando.

-No puedo, tengo que esperar a Edward- me excusé.

-¿El chico de ayer?- me preguntó Jane.

-Sí- contesté con una sonrisa tonta, el sólo pensar en él me era inevitable no sonreír.

-¿Es tu novio?- volvió a pregunta Jane.

-Estamos saliendo.

-Pero no es tu novio- dijo Mike.

-No aun- ¿Alguien podría explicarme por qué demonios le dije a Edward de que debíamos de conocernos primero y luego ver qué pasaba? En este momento odiaba terriblemente el no poder decir que él era mi novio.

-Bueno, entonces puedes ir con nosotros por un café- dijo Mike.

Después de mucha insistencia terminé aceptando, aunque tuve que pedirle el móvil a Jane para avisarle a Edward dónde estaría. Fuimos a una cafetería que quedaba muy cerca de la Universidad. Y después de varios, o más bien muchos, minutos comencé a sentirme cómoda con la presencia de los que serían mis compañeros este curso. Estábamos en medio de una discusión sobre un comentario que hizo una de las profesoras cuando Jessica, que era la que hablaba en ese momento, se quedó callada y su boca se abrió a su máxima capacidad.

-¡Oh, dios!, creo que me he enamorado- dijo cuándo reaccionó. –Acabo de ver al hombre más guapo y sexi que podría existir en Australia,- se enderezó al momento sacando su busto y se acomodó el cabello mientras sus ojos brillaban. Guiada por la curiosidad volteé hacía la entrada ya que mi silla quedaba de espaldas a la puerta. Y sí, definitivamente ahí estaba el hombre más guapo de toda Australia y para mí del mundo entero: se trataba de Edward, que se veía extremadamente sexi con esos vaqueros ajustados y bajos a la cadera y su playera blanca de cuello en V, que remarcaba sus fuertes brazos y su sexi y duro torso.

Sinceramente en ese momento no supe cómo reaccionar, una parte de mi quería saltar sobre Edward para besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire para que Jessica se diera cuenta que ese hombre era mío; otra parte de mí se reprochaba, por milésima vez, mi estupenda idea de ir despacio y ver qué pasaba porque no podía reclamar a Edward como MI NOVIO; y la tercera y última parte quería decirle unas cuantas palabras a Jessica sobre que se mantuviera alejada de mi hombre. Pero la opción que estaba ganando era la primera.

No tuve oportunidad de llevar a cabo ninguna de mis ideas ya que en ese momento Edward me vio y me sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

-¡Oh, dios! viene hacía acá ¿cómo me veo?- chilló Jessica, yo sólo rodé los ojos.

-Hola pequeña- me saludó, no pude evitar sonrojarme porque sentía todas las miradas sobre mí, pero él solo sonrió más. Me hizo levantarme de mi lugar y me abrazó, sin dudarlo pase mis brazos por su cuello para dejar mis manos jugar con su hermoso y rebelde cabello. –Te extrañé- dijo antes de besar mis labios, y de nuevo fue un beso suave y delicado que hizo a mis huesos derretirse. -¿me extrañaste?- preguntó cuando nos separamos.

-Muchísimo- contesté. Estaba a punto de volver a besarlo cuando escuché un ligero carraspeo detrás de nosotros y muy a mi pesar tuve que separarme de él aunque inmediatamente me abrazó por la cintura. La cara de Jessica no tenía precio, se veía entre sorprendida y confundida, en cambio la cara de Mike se veía molesta. –Uhm él es Edward, Edward ellos son Eric y Jessica- le presenté a mis nuevos compañeros.

-Mucho gusto- dijo con su sexi sonrisa y la cara de Jessica cambio rápidamente a una expresión de aturdimiento. ¿Es que acaso no había mujer que fuera inmune a los encantos de Ed?

-¿Nos acompañas?- lo invitó Jane.

-Claro- aceptó él. –Aun tenemos algo de tiempo- acercó una silla y se puso a mi lado. Jessica estaba, descaradamente, observando a Ed sin pestañear, así que me acerqué a él lo más que las sillas nos permitían, dejó un beso en su mejilla y tomé su mano.

-Entonces, ¿tú que estudias?- le preguntó Eric.

-Medicina- contestó Ed.

La conversación fluyo sin problema alguno, y Jessica aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerle plática y él le contestaba educadamente pero siempre manteniendo una conversación grupal. Después de su 4to intento para obtener su atención no pude evitarlo y bufé exasperada, quise soltar su mano pero él no me lo permitió.

-Recuerda, sólo tengo ojos para ti- dijo a mi oído en un susurro.

Ese hombre era un sueño, sus palabras me derritieron.

-Entonces Bella, ¿qué dices si el viernes salimos a cenar?- me preguntó Mike, el cual estaba a mi otro lado, en voz baja. Supe que Edward alcanzó a escuchar porque sentí cómo su agarré se hizo más fuerte en mi mano.

-¿A cenar? ¿En grupo?- pregunté.

-No, sólo tú y yo- me guiñó el ojo. Los demás seguían en su conversación pero sabía que Edward estaba al pendiente de mí.

-Eh, no creo que sea correcto Mike, estoy saliendo con Edward- le expliqué ¿de qué iba todo esto?

-Pero sólo están saliendo, puedes salir también conmigo- su sonrisa era bastante extraña.

-No, gracias- le dije. –Creo que tenemos que irnos- le dije a Edward que sonreía bastante.

-Me encantas- se acercó para besarme en los labios. Aproveche la oportunidad para darle un beso de verdad, y que Jessica entendiera que él era mío. Nos separamos después de unos segundos y no pude evitar suspirar.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos- le dije a los demás. Nos despedimos de todos con un simple movimiento de mano y salí prácticamente corriendo arrastrando a Ed en el proceso.

En cuanto salimos Edward me jaló para abrazarme y me besó, sentí la punta de su lengua pasar por mis labios pidiendo permiso para invadir mi boca y feliz lo dejé, nuestras bocas se movían ansiosas por el contacto y nuestras lenguas liberaba su propia batalla. Mis manos no pudieron quedarse quietas y se dedicaron a jugar con su cabello. Sus manos estaban ancladas en mi cadera.

-Odio no poder reclamarte como mi novia- dijo cuándo nos separamos, nuestra respiración era entrecortada, por lo que no pude contestarle enseguida.

-Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo- respondí en cuanto pude respirar con tranquilidad. Después de eso ya no volvimos a mencionar el tema.

La tarde paso de manera tranquila e igual que en la mañana me dediqué a obsérvalos entrenar, bueno más bien, me dediqué a observar a Edward.

Ese hombre definitivamente había cambiado algo en mí, y ese cambio me gustaba.

…

Al día siguiente James me dio permiso para poder seguir con el entrenamiento, con dos condiciones: bajar un poco el ritmo y que ante cualquier molestia tenía que decirle de inmediato. Afortunadamente me sentí excelente y no pasó nada.

Para el viernes Edward y yo teníamos más que claro a que materias nos inscribiríamos, por lo que no tuvimos que asistir a varios de los talleres y dedicamos nuestro tiempo en hacer un poco de turismo por la zona, porque aun teníamos nuestras obligaciones en GSG.

-¿Te parece si vamos al cine?- me preguntó Edward mientras terminábamos de lavar los platos que era lo que no tocaba hacer ese día.

-¿Al cine? Vale, tiene mucho que no voy- sinceramente no era mucho de ir al cine pero me gustaba, además si era con Edward iría a donde él quisiera.

-Bien, después del entrenamiento nos vamos- se acercó y dejo un besó en mi frente.

-Tortolitos esta noche al boliche- llegó gritando Emmett a la cocina.

-Bella y yo iremos al cine pero saliendo podemos llegar con ustedes- dijo Ed.

-Como les gusta arruinar planes a ustedes- dijo con un intento de puchero, y yo sólo me reí de su actitud.

-Hacemos lo que podemos- contesté sacándole la lengua como niña pequeña.

-De acuerdo, pero en cuanto salgan los estaremos esperando- aceptó.

Seguí el consejo de Edward sobre no presionarme tanto a la hora de la sesión de surf y resultó ser que él tenía razón, estaba forzando las cosas, y ahora que me relajaba la postura me salía mejor, o eso me lo hizo saber James, y sentí el cambio en mi equilibrio al deslizarme por las olas. Y eso subió mi estado de ánimo. Cuando terminamos con el entrenamiento no pude dejar de sonreír, no podía evitarlo, me comenzaba a sentir muy bien con mi rendimiento.

Para la cita con Edward decidí vestirme con un short de mezclilla con un cinto café y un blusa azul rey de tirantes gruesos un poco holgada que me quedaba un poco corta por lo que mi obligo quedaba al descubierto, pero el clima de Brisbane se prestaba para vestirme así. Así era yo misma, pero me esmeré un poquito más en mi arreglo, lo que se traduce que volví a usar máscara para pestañas y un poco de brillo labial. Esta vez decidí trenzarme el cabello. Y me calcé mi sandalia café.

Iba saliendo de mi habitación al mismo tiempo que Alice salía de la suya y en cuanto me vio soltó un gritito que me dejó alerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté asustada.

-Me encanta tu estilo- se acercó a mí y me hizo darme una vuelta.

-Eh… gracias- balbuceé.

-Estas muy guapa- escuché que dijo Edward detrás de mí, me jaló hacía a él por lo que me recargué en su pecho. Sus manos quedaron en mi cadera por lo que estuvo en contacto directo con mi piel. Sentía toda una explosión de sensaciones con el simple tacto de sus manos en mi piel. En ese momento no supe si la blusa fue una buena o mala idea.

-Gracias- volví a decir pero esta vez sonrojada.

-De nada- dijo a mi oído, y dejo un besó detrás de mí oreja que me causo escalofríos y sentí cómo las bellos de mi piel se erizaban. –Me encantan tus reacciones- susurró, y de no ser porque estaba recargado en él posiblemente me hubiera caído porque sentí mis piernas debilitarse.

-Ustedes son la pareja perfecta- la voz de Alice me sacó de mi trance.

-Será mejor irnos o nos perderemos la función- dijo Edward.

Nos despedimos de Alice no sin antes prometerle que no faltaríamos a la cita del grupo. Durante todo el trayecto hasta el cine la mano de Ed se mantuvo en mi pierna y sólo la quitaba cuando era necesario, y cada que nos tocaba el semáforo en rojo lo aprovechábamos para besarnos.

-¿Qué vas a? querer dulces o palomitas- preguntó cuando llegó con nuestras entradas en mano.

-¿No se pueden las dos cosas?- pregunté con un puchero.

-Todo lo que tú quieres pequeña- besó suavemente mis labios –Sabes que te daría todo lo que me pidieras- sólo pude suspirar. –Además si me lo pides así no puedo negarte nada- me guiñó el ojo. Me sonrojé un poco al darme cuenta que estaba actuando como niña pequeña, pero a su lado a si me sentía, todo era nuevo.

Mientras hacíamos fila para comprar, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que varias mujeres se le quedaban viendo descaradamente a Edward, así que ni corta ni perezosa me abrazaba a él para que se dieran cuenta que solo no estaba. No sé si él se daba cuenta de la atención que recibía pero nunca demostró que le interesara, al contrario, siempre correspondía a mis muestras de cariño y me abrazaba a él, dejando ocasionalmente besos en el tope de mi cabeza dada nuestra diferencia de estatura, la cual me encantaba porque sentía que encajábamos como piezas de rompecabezas.

Al final acabamos comprando varias golosinas, chocolates, un refresco para los dos y claro palomitas. Edward eligió los lugares en la última fila, la película elegida fue "La ladrona de libros". Ya había leído el libro así que estaba emocionada por ver la película. Pero todo dejó de importarme cuando a mitad de ésta Edward comenzó a besarme el cuello, así que deje mi interés por la historia y preferí pasar el tiempo besando a ese guapo hombre.

Sus besos me dejaban en trancé, como idiotizada. Mientras yo me dedicada a despeinar su cabello, bueno más de lo que ya estaba, o acariciar su pecho, él se dedicó a acariciar mis piernas y estómago, las sensaciones que me provocaba con su simple tacto hicieron que me aplaudiera mentalmente por la decisión de usar esa blusa.

Sólo nos separábamos cuando nos hacía falta respirar pero él nunca abandonaba mi piel, y se dedicaba a besar mi cuello o acariciar mi oreja. En un punto la temperatura de mi piel era bastante elevada y la burbuja que había crecido en mi vientre amenazaba por explotar. Me di cuenta que Edward estaba en la misma situación cuando en un momento que baje la vista vi su erección luchaba contra la costura de sus vaqueros, así que tuvimos que separarnos un momento para relajarnos y enfriar la situación.

-Me vuelves loco- dijo en un susurró.

-Es reciproco el sentimiento.

Por mucho que prefería seguir besando a Edward sabía que no era aconsejable por lo que decidimos volver a enfocar nuestra atención a la película, que le quedaba como 20 minutos.

Y como la nena que era acabé soltando unas cuantas lágrimas al final de la película, las cuales Edward se ocupó de borrar a besos con una tierna sonrisa.

Eran pasadas las 10 cuando llegamos a los bolos con los chicos. Se habían dividido en parejas para jugar y habían ganado Jasper y Alice para la desdicha de Emmett que antes de tiempo se había autoproclamado el rey de los bolos, por lo que se ganó la burla de nosotros. Por la hora decidimos ya no incorporarnos a jugar por lo que sólo estuvimos como observadores.

Cuando terminaron con la partida quisieron ir a cenar. Edward y habíamos tenido suficiente con todo lo que habíamos comido en el cine pero los acompañamos a comer pizza. Increíblemente acabé comiendo 2 rebanadas al igual que él, y aunque siempre había sido de buen comer, desde que entrenaba definitivamente comía mucho más por toda la energía que gastábamos en el ejercicio.

-¿Entonces qué película vieron?- nos cuestionó Rose.

-La ladrona de libros- contesté.

-Yo ya la vi y me encantó- dijo Alice.

-Sí, la disfrutamos mucho- respondió Edward con su sexi sonrisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo mucho que habíamos disfrutado la película.

-Bella se ha sonrojado- dijo Emmett. –Creo que me estoy imaginando lo mucho que debieron de haber disfrutado la película- dijo burlón.

-Envidioso- le dije.

Después de cenar volvimos a casa ya que al día siguiente teníamos entrenamiento. Edward me acompañó a mi habitación y nos despedimos en la puerta, porque después de mi "accidente" decidimos que por el momento era mejor dormir separadas para evitar ciertas situaciones si es que queríamos ir lento. Aunque la situación del cine se nos salió un poquito de control.

-Buenas noches preciosa- nos besamos, fue un beso tranquilo, nada que ver como los del cine. Simplemente disfrutando la suave caricia de nuestros labios. –Sueña lindo, yo soñaré contigo.

-Buenas noches- respondí y fue lo único que pude decir porque él siempre me dejaba sin palabras. Me levanté en las puntas de mi pies y dejé un beso en su mandíbula y después entre a mi habitación como flotando.

…

-Bueno chicos como ya han escuchado la próxima semana será la primera competencia local de Surf en la que deberán de competir, así que en la sesión de hoy los evaluaré. Vayan por sus tablas y los veo en la playa- dijo James.

Me había levantado de muy buen humor, y la noticia de nuestra inminente participación en la competencia local me había puesto nerviosa. Sabía que aunque llevamos pocas semanas de entrenamiento había mejorado bastante, pero no podía evitar los nervios.

Sólo esperaba no quedar sepultada en los últimos lugares.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hay competencia a la vista!

Sé que quedé de actualizar ayer pero estuve enferma toda la semana por lo que no pude escribir mucho, así que en la noche aproveché que me sentía mejor y lo terminé, espero que les haya gustado porque me esforcé mucho(:

Si alguien ve algún error o algo incongruente me avisan y pues la búsqueda de una beta sigue.

Gracias a aquellas personitas que se hacen el tiempo para dejarme saber su opinión, así como también gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y por los follows. :D

Si alguna está interesada en que se arme algún grupo en facebook, me podría dejarlo saber. Me pueden encontrar en fb como Bethany CH y en mi perfil esta el link.

Y ya saben que sus reviews me hacen muy feliz. Nos vemos en el próximo capi!

* * *

E*

Facebook: Bethany CH.

Grupo Fb: FF Surf Love

*** Links en perfil


	5. 2 heats

**SURF LOVE**

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozco a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: 2 Heats -E***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inhala, exhala… inhala, exhala... inhala, exhala.

A pesar de todos mis intentos por vaciar mi mente y relajarme, cada intento sólo lograba ponerme mucho más ansiosa y nerviosa de cómo estaba al principio.

Llevaba más de media hora en el baño frente al espejo. Todo había comenzado bien, me levanté normal, hice mi rutina normal, pero el momento en el que vi mi reflejo me percaté de ese pequeño destello de miedo en mis ojos y me paralicé.

Mi mente se estaba encargando de llenar mi cerebro de los peores escenarios. No entendía por qué estaba tan aterrada si ya había competido antes, no era algo nuevo para mí.

_Sí, pero ahora eres entrenas como profesional._

Maldito cerebro. Sí, ahora se suponía que tenía que ser mucho mejor, se supone que mi nivel tendría que haber subido porque tenía entrenamiento profesional, pero la verdad es que sentía que en este momento mi surf era pésimo, había bajado mucho mí nivel.

Entre los entrenamientos a los que no estaba acostumbrada, dando lugar a que mis músculos se la pasaran protestando, y la postura que aunque había mejorada aun no la tenía dominada al 100%, estaban acabando con mi concentración a la hora de surfear. Necesitaba aprender a controlar mi mente.

Sólo una vez me había puesto nerviosa antes de una competición y fue la primera vez. Después de ver que simplemente tenía que disfrutar el momento y hacer lo que sabía hacer muy bien bastó para que los nervios quedaran atrás en las siguientes competencias.

El surf se había desarrollado como algo natural para mí. Al principio era un hobby, después como una terapia, algo que me ayudaba a relajarme y pensar con claridad. Después comencé a amarlo, y quise vivir de ello, que fue cuando comencé a competir. Me emocionaba cuando llegaba a quedar dentro de los tres primero lugares porque con eso me daba cuenta que tenía el talento, pero cuando perdía espantosamente no me deprimía y usaba esa para impulsarme y mejorar.

Pero desde que estaba en GSG, mi autoestima en cuanto a mi manera de surfear había caído unos cuantos miles de puntos, y no sabía cómo reconstruir a la Isabella de antes. Antes no sentía la presión de las competencias pero ahora era parte de mi pase a la final y estaba hecha un flan.

Una parte de mí, la que pensaba racionalmente, me decía que era muy buena y que por algo me habían elegido para el programa de entrenamiento de GSG. Pero la otra parte, la que se encargaba de llenarme de inseguridades no me dejaba dar un paso sin antes atemorizarme.

-¿Bella estás bien?- una aterciopelada voz me sacó de mis nefastos pensamientos.

-Eh sí, ya voy- contesté como pude. Me mojé la cara, y vi mi reflejo por último vez antes de salir.

Ahí afuera y con una cara preocupada se encontraba Edward, que me sonrió en cuanto me vio.

-Todo saldrá bien pequeña- me abrazó y dejó un pequeño beso en los labios. Nos quedamos unos minutos en esa posición, sólo abrazados y disfrutando del contacto físico. Me sentí relajar y por fin pude respirar con un poco de tranquilidad.

Él era lo que necesitaba.

-Gracias- dije sobre su pecho.

-Siempre estaré para ti- susurró contra mi cabello.

-Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar- seguía con pijama, y gracias a mi "ataque de pánico" ahora me quedaba muy poco tiempo.

-Sí, corre- antes de dejarme ir, me besó. Sus besos eran como un bálsamo para mi mente inquieta.

Me vestí tan rápido como pude, mi biquini, un short y la playera especial para la competencia, me hice en el pelo una coleta y guardé todas mis cosas en la bolsa sin fijarme el desastre que dejé en la habitación.

Ya todos estaban abajo y sólo me estaban esperando, así que en cuanto baje sentí 7 pares de ojos en mí y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé ganándome la risa de Emmett.

-Te ves adorable sonrojada- dijo Edward en un susurro y dejó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Bueno eso compensaba el mal momento.

Cuando ya estábamos todos acomodados en la camioneta me di cuenta de que íbamos combinados en pareja, al parecer eran los colores que le correspondía a GSG. Emmett y Rose iban de rojo, Jazz y Alice de azul cielo y Edward y yo de morado, y aunque uno pudiera pensar que ese color no le va a la mayoría de los hombres, definitivamente él no entraba en esa categoría, porque se veía muy bien, aunque dudaba que no le quedará bien algún color.

La playa donde sería la competencia no estaba muy retirada, pero sentía que el viaje era eterno, no podía dejar de morderme el labio y mover la pierna, logrando exasperar así de paso a varios. Edward que estaba a mi lado sujeto mi pierna con fuerza impidiendo que la siguiera moviendo, cosa que funcionó, pero no por su fuerza si no por su tacto que envió miles de sensaciones por mi piel logrando calmarme un poco, aunque creo que fue un poco tarde para mi labio porque podía comenzar a saborear la sangre de la herida que me hice.

Antes de darme cuenta James ya estaba estacionando la camioneta y todos estaban bajando entusiasmados y de no ser por Edward yo me hubiera quedado dentro, me tomo de la mano y me guió hacia los stand de registro, me dejó ahí para poder bajar nuestras tablas. Unas simples palabras por parte de James y ya todos teníamos nuestro número listo para ser colocado en nuestra playera.

Decidida a dejar mis nervios y miedos atrás, me enfoqué solamente en ser una digna competente para poder ser capaz de obtener un buen lugar en la tabla de posiciones. Las chicas nos tuvimos que separar de los chicos, no sin antes recibir unas palabras de ánimo por parte de Edward y un beso en la frente.

Sentía la tensión fluir por mi cuerpo, mi mente trataba de enfocarse en lo importante. Pero ver por un lado todas esas caras entusiastas y concentradas por la competencia no ayudaba y mucho menos ayudaba ver a los jueces ya en su lugar esperando a que sonara el primer golpe de sonido.

Las mujeres iniciaríamos la competencia, y estábamos divididas en dos grupos de cuatro mujeres, Rose y yo estábamos en el primer grupo, mientras que Alice estaba en el segundo. Según las reglas serían dos heats, es decir, dos rondas que durarían 15 minutos en la cual cada competidor tendría derecho a coger un máximo de 5 olas y para efecto de puntaje, contaran las 3 mejores. Sólo las 4 mejores clasificarían al segundo heat.

Escuchaba como se daban las instrucciones por los altavoces mientras me aseguraba de revisar que la pita estuviera bien sujeta a mi tobillo, Rose y Alice estaban a mi lado platicando tranquilamente.

-Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien- me dijo Alice.

-Eso espero- contesté.

El momento había llegado, por lo que todas las competidoras avanzamos hacía la línea de arranque a la espera del sonido de la sirena.

¡Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Aquí vamos!

En cuanto el sonido penetró nuestros oídos todas corrimos hacia el mar, escuchando detrás de mí gritos con mi nombre animándome. Sabía quién era el dueño de esa voz.

Remé con mis manos mar adentro lo más rápido que pude, pase sin problemas la rompiente y me detuve junto con las demás a la espera una ola. La primera en coger una ola fue una chica rubia, que no era Rose, de playera amarilla, quien hizo una muy buena actuación sobre su tabla.

En ese momento recuperé toda confianza en mí misma, me sentía más segura de mis habilidades y del entrenamiento que había estado recibiendo en este tiempo. Sin pensarlo más me dirigí a la siguiente ola que logré visualizar. Por un segundo logré ganarle la ola a la chica de verde.

La primera ola fue una pasada, simplemente fui yo sobre la ola, me deslicé como si esa fuera mi única tarea en el mundo, disfruté del roce del agua en mi rostro. Mi primera maniobra fue un movimiento básico, un cut back, un simple giro de 180°, seguido de varios re-entry, el cual consiste en subir hasta la cresta de la ola y realizar un giro brusco de 180°, volviendo a bajarla, había estado trabajando en ella para mejorar. Y finalicé con un giro de 360°, con el cual Edward me había estado ayudando porque él era un experto.

Al pasar de 5 minutos ya todas habíamos cogido una ola y me sentía satisfecha, porque a pesar de que había realizado movimientos básicos, y el último no tan básico, los hice muy bien. Al parecer Rose y yo éramos mejores que los otras dos, la chica de verde casi al finalizar había caído de su tabla y quedó incompleta su actuación.

En el primer heat pude montar las 5 olas y lo hice bien, no dudé ni un segundo de mis habilidades y me dejé llevar por las olas y ser yo misma, no pensé en la competencia después de la primera ola.

Al finalizar el primer heat salí del agua feliz y con una sonrisa enorme, seguro me veía ridícula sonriendo así pero no lo podía evitar, porque me sentía en mi elemento, Alice chocó las manos con Rose y conmigo y nos abrazamos emocionadas, pero nos separamos rápidamente porque era el turno de Alice, la cual hizo un buen papel en la competencia.

Al terminar la primera ronda, nos tocaba esperar unos cuantos minutos para recibir las calificaciones y ver quien pasaba al segundo heat.

1\. Rosalie Hale: 8.5

1\. Isabella Swan: 8.5

2\. Allysa Mandal: 8.0

2\. Alice Brandon: 8.0

3\. Corina Kendy: 7.5

4\. Jenny Smith: 7.2

5\. Olivia Shane: 7.0

6\. Nelly Carlson: 6.0

Oh por dios! Había logrado pasar al siguiente heat y en primer lugar empatada con Rose.

Sin poder evitarlo abracé a, las que ahora consideraba, mis amigas porque lo habíamos logrado y estaba loca de felicidad. Después de unos minutos las dejé a ellas dos abrazadas para correr a buscar a Edward, quien estaba detrás de mí observándome con su hermosa sonrisa que hacía mis piernas temblar. Me detuve un segundo a observarlo y caminé hacía él todo lo tranquila que pude y me lancé a sus brazos porque lo necesitaba, él había creído en mí y me había apoyado, sin él seguramente me hubiera quedado en la camioneta estancada en mis nervios.

-Bien hecho hermosa- dijo a mi oído mientras me abrazaba. –Ahora ve por el primer lugar- besó discreta y suavemente mis labios y me empujó hacia mis compañeras.

Ya con mi confianza renovada y con mucho entusiasmo me enfrenté al segundo heat.

…

La competencia de los hombres definitivamente estuvo a otro nivel, se sentía la vibra competitiva desde la playa, mientras ellos arrasaban con las olas. Antes de que empezara Edward se acercó a mí y me pidió un beso de la buena suerte y yo con gusto y con algo de discreción se lo di, dejando en claro a todas las mujeres de las playas que lo veían con ojos de lujuria que no estaba disponible, aun que eso no era 100% verdad.

Y no sé si fui beso, no es que quiera adjudicarme el merito¸ o su talento natural pero él definitivamente iba a la cabeza en calificaciones, sus movimientos eran precisos y alucinantes, y quedó en primer lugar en el primer heat y Jasper en el segundo, Emmett quedó en tercer lugar y, ¡oh sorpresa!¸ el chulito hijito de papi que Edward y yo nos habíamos topado en la playa también estaba en la competencia y había quedado en cuarto lugar.

Esperaba que los chicos lo hicieran papilla.

El segundo heat estuvo increíble, si Edward había hecho un increíble papel en el primero, en el segundo se superó por mucho e hizo que el chulito se tragara el agua en dos ocasiones cuando trato de pasarse de listo e interferir en la ola que claramente Edward ya había cogido.

-Competidores favor de pasar a mesa de jueces para resultados- escuchamos que dijeron por el altavoz.

Mis nervios se habían esfumado después de entrar al agua pero ahora estaba de regreso, es decir, no esperaba ganar en la primera competencia, pero me sentía un poco confiada después de haber quedado en segundo lugar en la primera ronda. Haber pasado al segundo heat era todo un logro para mi después de la semanas tan pesadas que habíamos tenido, y si quedaba en cuarto lugar aun así lo disfrutaría. Edward tomo mi mano con firmeza y nos llevo a esperar los resultados.

-Muy bien chicos, primero que nada felicidades por la grandiosa competencia que hicieron y del espectáculo que nos dieron, definitivamente este fue un gran comienzo para la temporada- comenzó a decir el presentador. –Ahora respecto a los resultados de las chicas, comenzaré con el cuarto lugar que le corresponde por una puntuación promedio de 8 a… Allysa Mandal.

¡Oh, dios! Había obtenido uno de los tres primeros lugares. Volteé hacía Edward para saber si había escuchado bien y el sólo me dio un apretón de manos y me sonrió con su hermosa y sensual sonrisa debilita piernas.

–El tercer lugar es para Alice Brandon con un promedio de 8.5- Bien por Alice, todos nos volteamos a felicitarla, y ella se veía feliz por su logro, y dando saltitos fue que se subió al podio donde le pusieron su medalla de 3er lugar.- Ahora el primer y segundo lugar estuvieron muy cerrados, hay una diferencia de 1 décima, así que el primer lugar le corresponde a Rosalie Hale con 9.1 e Isabella Swan con 9.0 en el segundo lugar- Ambas nos abrazamos emocionadas y recibimos la felicitación de todos antes de subir por nuestra medalla.

Después de la correspondiente foto nos bajamos para recibir el abrazo de todos, y definitivamente el que más me gusto fue el de Edward, quien me sostuvo contra su pecho y me susurró al oído lo feliz que estaba por mi y lo orgulloso que se sentía. Sus palabras me emocionaron y me daban ganas de besarlo fuertemente, pero no era el lugar correcto, porque a pesar de que Victoria y James sabían de que estábamos saliendo y no pusieron ninguna objeción si nos habían pedido un poco de discreción, y un comportamiento profesional en entrenamiento y competencias, y ya habíamos roto un par de veces esa pequeña regla el día de hoy, así que me conformé con pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Felicidades chicas- concluyó el presentador- Ahora es el turno de los hombres- En 4to lugar con un promedio de 7.5 es para Tayler Crowley- bien hecho chicos, pensé con felicidad. –En tercer lugar Emmett McCarty con 8.0- el grandote se veía feliz con el resultado, él había hecho un buen papel en la competencia, pero aun le faltaba enfocarse más en las técnicas, y esa era sin duda algo que James siempre le estaba diciendo. –El primer lugar es para Edward Cullen con 9.5 dejando en segundo lugar a Jasper Whitlock con un promedio de 9.0.

Oh por dios, Edward había ganado.

Sin poder evitarlo y realmente feliz, olvidé por completo que estábamos rodeados de mucha gente y que Edward tenía todos los ojos encima, me abalancé sobre él con mucha energía quedando colgada de su cuello y rodeé con mis piernas su estrecha cintura y él me recibió como si no pesara absolutamente nada, me dejó abrazarlo para felicitarlo y dejé un muy bien tronado beso en sus labios, me miró a los ojos y supe que Edward Cullen se había convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida y que no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

-Felicidades- le dije con voz contenida y dejé otro beso en su mejilla. Sus ojos parecían brilla de felicidad. Sin prever su movimiento, sentí su mano en mi nuca para acercarme y besarme en los labios con fuerza, sentía su lengua arrasar con mi boca, y yo sólo me deje llevar.

-Uhm chicos, creo que Ed debe subir por su medalla- escuchamos que alguien dijo- Isabella, deja de succionar su cara- grito Emmett a nuestro lado.

¡Mátenme ahora! Bueno creo que la discreción se había ido de vacaciones, pero sinceramente mi cabeza y mis hormonas se volvían locas en su presencia.

Me separé de él y sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza, desenvolví mis piernas de su cintura y me dejó bajar, no sin antes dejar otro pequeño beso en mi nariz y sonreírme como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-Eres la mejor nena- dijo mientras me veía a los ojos y me transmitía sus emociones con sólo una mirada. -Bueno necesito recoger mi medalla- dijo en tono de chiste y todos alrededor se rieron. Sinceramente a este paso dudaba que pudiera recuperar el color natural de mi rostro.

-Son tan adorables juntos- dijo Alice a mi lado, pero no me atreví a voltear a verla, tenía la mirada pegada a Edward que estaba recibiendo su medalla, una vez que la tenía colgada en su pecho su mirada se encontró con la mía y me regaló un guiño que me hizo querer correr de nuevo hacía él.

…

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes chicos- decía James, todos estábamos reunidos en el patio celebrando nuestro primer triunfo con una rica barbacoa organizada por James y Victoria, y más en razón de que la escuela se había llevado todas las medallas. –Cuando llegaron aquí y los vi por primera vez surfear en vivo me di cuenta que todos ustedes son personas especiales y con habilidades naturales para este deporte, supe que llegarían lejos, y hasta ahora no me he equivocado. Salud por su triunfo- terminó.

-Por más éxitos- continuó Victoria.

Definitivamente mi estado de ánimo estaba por las nubes, recordaba mi estado emocional en la mañana y me daba ganas de reír por lo patética que seguro me veía.

-Se te ve muy feliz- dijo una hermosa voz a mi espalda.

-Lo estoy- confirmé, -¿tú no?- me gire para verlo, prefería la vista de su hermoso rostro que la vista que teníamos de la playa.

-Claro que sí, pero me hace más feliz verte feliz a ti- me susurró al oído.

Ese hombre era un sueño, y si aun no estaba enamorada de él, estaba a casi nada de estarlo.

¿Enamorada? Alto ahí.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza para evitar caer en esos pensamientos que seguro bajarían mi estado de ánimo porque me pondría a razonar demasiado, y definitivamente no era momento de razonar.

No supe que contestarle por lo que me limité a pararme sobre la punta de mis pies para dejar un pequeño beso en su mandíbula, amaba su mandíbula… Arg de nuevo con esa palabra.

-Eres increíble.

-Sólo para ti- ahora fue él quien me besó suavemente en la frente.

-Hey tortolitos esta noche a festejar- nos gritó Emmett.

…

¡Dios!, por qué no podía ser una mujer normal que se preocupaba desde antes de su imagen, es decir, un poco más femenina. Era en estos momentos en los que me pesaba de verdad mi falta de gusto por la moda, en una hora todos saldríamos a festejar nuestro primer triunfo, e iríamos a algún club, y mi armario estaba lleno de shorts, pantalones gastados, blusas sencillas y uno que otro vestido informal, no tenía nada para vestir en un club. En cuanto tuviera una oportunidad tendría que comprarme un par de vestido bonitos, aunque eso implicara gastar dinero de mis ahorros, pero no importaba si eso me hacía verme bonita para Edward.

Derrotada y con los hombros caídos salí de mi habitación para ir a buscar a las chicas, cuando entre ellas ya estaban prácticamente listas y lucían hermosas.

-Necesito su ayuda- dije en voz tan baja que no estaba segura si me habían escuchado, pero la sonrisa de Alice me confirmo que ella si me escucho.

-Encantada- chilló emocionada, dejó su plancha para el cabello y me jaló del brazo arrastrándome hacía mi habitación de nuevo, mientras escuchaba detrás de nosotras la risa de Rose.

-No te dije en qué necesitaba ayuda- dije confundida.

-No, pero lo intuí- dijo mientras se metía prácticamente en mi armario. –Me encanta tu ropa, pero creo que debiste de haberte traído toda de tu casa, ya sabes, estaremos aquí un año.

-Esa es prácticamente toda mi ropa- murmuré.

-¿Qué?- salió con los ojos desorbitados del closet -¿toda tu ropa?- susurró con una expresión horrorizada.

-Eh si- dije avergonzada.

-Déjala en paz Alice- escuché a Edward decir desde la puerta que daba a la terraza.

-¿Pero es que no escuchaste bien Edward?

-Perfectamente- sentí sus brazos desde atrás, mientras mi rostro se calentaba, no necesitaba que él se enterara de mi situación de pobreza en cuanto a guardarropa. –A mi me gusta sin importar lo que se ponga- él siempre sabía que decir para relajarme, aunque esta vez no funcionó al 100. –Y si te pones esos shorts o vestidos donde enseñas tus increíbles piernas mucho mejor, aunque no me gusta que los demás hombre te vean- susurró a mi oído, y por supuesto mi nivel de sonrojo subió.

-Edward- me quejé entre risitas tontas mientras golpeaba su mano que se encontraba en mi estomago.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- besó mi cuello, y su contacto logró que mi piel se erizara.

-Hey sigo aquí saben- nos interrumpió Alice, y me sonrojé aun más, si es que era posible.

-Lo sé- contestó Edward como si no pasara nada.- Ahora me iré para que esta hermosa mujer se pueda vestir para salir a festejar, pero que sepas que lo que uses seguro lucirás mucho más que hermosa- me volteó para besarme suavemente en los labios.

Cuando se alejó de mí fui que pude ver que el ya estaba listo para salir y lucía endemoniadamente guapo. Estaba usando unos pantalones negros que se adaptaban a la perfección a sus fuertes piernas y marcaban su increíble trasero, una camisa azul hecha a la medida para él, tenía las mangas dobladas hasta sus antebrazos, y su cabello lucía tan rebelde y despeinado como siempre, pero sexi. Constantemente me preguntaba cómo un hombre podía ser tan hermosamente guapo, hasta el punto de cuestionarme si era un simple mortal.

Impactada con la vista que me había dejado, me sentí derretir mientras mis dientes atacaban furiosamente mi labio inferior.

-¿Es increíblemente guapo verdad?- pregunté aun hipnotizada por su belleza.

-Si- suspiró Alice a mi lado- Eres una perra suertuda- susurró.

Su comentario me hizo reír, porque era verdad, era una perra suertuda, logré que ese dios griego se fijara en mí, y no tenía idea de que es lo que había hecho para lograrlo. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que mi problema aun no estaba resuelto.

-Alice no estoy lista- dije con la voz ahogada por le presión que regresaba a mí.

-No te preocupes, que me tienes a mi- dijo mientras regresaba a mi armario.

30 minutos después estaba lista para salir a festejar. Alice había encontrado en el fondo del closet una bolsa que tenía un regalo que me había dado Ángela, mi única amiga en Melbourne, cuando me vine. No lo había abierto y para nuestra sorpresa era un muy genial short corto negro de cuero, el cual Alice combinó con un top corto del mismo material y color de corte corazón y con un poco de escote que tenía un cierre delantero, y me hizo ponerme encima una blusa holgada blanca traslucida que dejaba mi hombro izquierdo al descubierto, me prestó unos botines de tacón bajo negros, porque cuando le dije que usaría mis viejos converse casi me arranca el cabello, en mi defensa sólo buscaba la comodidad.

Rose me ayudó con el cabello, al parecer tenía bonito cabello y sólo me acentuó las ondas naturales que tenía. Me delineé los ojos de negro, un poco de máscara de pestañas y Alice me pintó los labios de rojo. Cuando me vi al espejo me asombré lo que revelaba mi reflejo, me veía bien, me sentía bonita, mi cabello lucía genial, como si hubiera sido peinado por un profesional, el color oscuro de los shorts en contrataste con el tono pálido de mi piel y en combinación con los botines hacía que mis piernas lucieran muy bien.

A las 9 en punto bajamos para encontrarnos con los chicos que estaban en la sala de televisión esperándonos. Rose vestía un pantalón negro entallado y una blusa roja con un buen escote y por supuesto unos tacones de muerte, y Alice vestía una falda corta con vuelo rosa y una blusa blanca con estampado floreado, lucían espectaculares, y aunque yo no les llegaba a la altura creo que lucía presentable.

-Estamos listas- dijo Alice para llamar la atención de los chicos, aunque Edward no lo necesito, en cuanto había quedado a su vista capté su atención y quedé a su escrutinio, me di cuenta de su vista evaluadora, me recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello, sentí su mirada como una suave caricia que me hizo estremecer, y claro, sus ojos observaron con atención mis piernas, que estaban bastante descubiertas, ya que el short era bastante corto, aunque estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de ropa no lo estaba a recibir la atención de las personas y menos de un hombre tan guapo como Ed.

Al final cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron vi como me regalaba esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto me gustaba, pero más me gustaba ver ese brillo especial en los ojos, ese brillo que sólo aparecía cuando estaba conmigo, y aun no lograba descifrar si era algo bueno o algo malo.

-Creo que me equivoqué- dijo cuando se acercó a mí.

-¿En qué?- pregunté curiosa.

-Te dije que con cualquier cosa que te pusieras seguro lucirías hermosa- tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-¿No luzco bien?- pregunté nerviosa, demonios se suponía que por eso le había pedido ayuda a Alice.

-Luces mucho más que bien, luces increíblemente sexi- susurró a mi oído logrando erizarme la piel.

-¡Oh!- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Ahora no estoy muy seguro de querer salir.

-¿ah?- ¿qué?

-Quiero ser el único en verte vestida así, soy un egoísta- sentía sus labios acariciar los míos pero si llegar a besarme, su roce me estaba mareando.

-Uh- vaya Isabella si que estas de lo más habladora, pero no podía evitarlo, su tacto y su cercanía me bloqueaban totalmente.

-Seré la envidia de todos- dijo para después besar mis labios suavemente, sólo un pequeño roce.

-Si claro- contesté con sarcasmo cuando mi mente había logrado entender lo que había dicho.

-Desearía que te vieras a ti misma con claridad, eres una mujer preciosa y ahora mismo jodidamente sexi- me susurró al oído.

¡Oh, mi dios!

Jo-der, nunca lo había escuchado decir una palabra malsonante con ese tono ronco, y sinceramente ese simple acto hizo mella en mí, sentía un cosquilleo en mi vientre bajo, y mi boca estaba entreabierta porque tenía dificultades para respirar correctamente.

-Chicos odio interrumpir pero debemos irnos- ¡plop! y así Jasper rompió nuestra pequeña burbuja, aunque creo que era lo mejor, porque Edward estaba acabando con mi salud mental.

-Vamos nena, hora de festejar- Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su auto, esta vez Alice y Rose se fueron con nosotros, alegando que el Jeep de Emmett era muy alto.

Edward nos había recomendado ir a "Eclipse" un club algo diferente, era un club con excelente música, pero en vez del típico lugar cerrado, esta era una terraza con vista al mar, con acceso a la playa, y en la playa había un entarimado con bar, pero ahí sólo vendían bebidas sin alcohol por cuestiones de seguridad, y debido a que era un "club abierto" es que se encontraba un poco alejado de la ciudad, pero aun así estaba bastante lleno.

Buscamos una mesa en la terraza y por sugerencia mía cerca de la barandilla para que la brisa del mar nos llegara, necesita algo fresco porque el calor de esta noche era algo fuerte.

-Me gusta este lugar- comentó Rose.

-A mi igual- secundó Alice.

-¿Te gusta nena?- me preguntó Edward. Me encantaba cuando me decía nena.

-Es fantástico- respondí mordiéndome el labio, estaba algo ansiosa, su cercanía, la vista de sus apetecibles labios y su voz aterciopelada no ayudaban mucho.

-Bien- su sonrisa era para matar, ese hombre definitivamente no podía ser cualquier mortal, me repetí.

El mesero se acercó a tomarnos la orden no sin antes mirar detenidamente a mis amigas, ganándose unas miradas para nada lindas de los chicos.

-¿Qué vas a querer preciosa?- me preguntó Ed cuando fue mi turno de ordenar, él se acercó mucho mas a mí, si es que era posible, paso su brazo por mis hombros y su voz al hacer la pregunta estaba algo ronca.

Urgh, esa voz.

-¿Ah?- pregunté deslumbrada, ganándome una hermosa sonrisa de su parte.

-Un refresco de limón para ella- dijo Edward -¿Está bien?- me preguntó.

Yo sólo acerté en mover mi cabeza suavemente de manera afirmativa porque no podía conectar mi cerebro con mi boca para responder, sinceramente necesitaba con urgencia un poco de tiempo de calidad con Edward. En este último mes me había hecho adicta a su presencia, a sus besos y a sus caricias, pero en la última semana todo fue un caos, entrené más que de costumbre, si no recibía ayuda de James entonces Edward se ofrecía, por lo que mi tiempo libre se había reducido considerablemente, y al finalizar cada día caía rendida.

-Te dije que triunfarías con ese vestuario- dijo Alice, pero nadie le respondió. –Tierra llamando a Bella.

-¿Qué?- sacudí la cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos acerca de Ed.

-De nuevo andabas en Edwardlandia- comentó Rose con burla, y sí, me sonrojé porque era verdad. Edward a mi lado se rio en voz baja y me acercó mucho mas a él si es que era físicamente posible.

-No te preocupes nena, yo andaba en Bellalandia- me susurró Ed al oído y no pude evitar sonreír, pero no cualquier sonrisa, sino una enorme sonrisa tonta, de esas que te hacen ver estúpido.

-Eres todo un caso Bells- se burló Emmett –al pobre mesero sólo le falto desnudarse en frente de ti para llamar tu atención y tu ni una sola mirada le dedicaste- ¿qué?

-Eso no es verdad- dije inmediatamente.

-Tristemente es verdad- confirmó Ed, –estaba a punto cruzar unas cuantas palabras con él pero dado que mi chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta preferí ignorarlo también,

¿Mi chica? Ese hombre me quiere matar, esas palabras en su boca y sabiendo que se refería a mí era dinamita pura para mi cordura.

-Sólo tengo ojos para ti- le dije estúpidamente, –pero aun así dudo que sea verdad que me miraba a mi- ¿por qué me miraría a mi estando en la misma mesa Rose y Alice?

-Más te vale- me amenazó juguetonamente, mientras colocaba su mano en mi nuca para acercarme a su cara y besarme suavemente. Nuestros labios se amoldaban a la perfección, y aunque no profundizó el beso no pude evitar suspirar.

-La traes muerta hermano- dijo en tono burlón Emmett.

-Es reciproco- contestó.

-Si bueno, creo que me dan envidia así que disminuyan las muestras de afecto en público por favor- pidió Jasper y me pude percatar como veía disimuladamente a Alice. Entre esos dos había algo pero eran un poco tercos.

Después de que llegaron las bebidas las chicas se fueron a bailar, Alice intentó arrastrarme con ellas pero me resistí, hoy no tenía ganas de bailar, sólo deseaba quedarme sentada tranquilamente y disfrutar de la música sin necesidad de levantarme, además prefería la compañía de Edward.

-Estás demasiado callada- me dijo Edward- ¿Estás bien nena?

-Sí, sólo estoy disfrutando de la música, hoy no tengo energías ni para hablar- me acurruqué mas entre sus brazos.

-Fue un gran día.

-Lo fue.

-Pero aun no termina- dijo en voz baja, o supe que responder a eso así me quedé callada.

Minutos después Jazz, Em y Ed se enfrascaron en una plática sobre autos, y por más que me hubiera gustado participar un poco sinceramente no entendía nada, así que sólo me quede ahí escuchando y riéndome de las tonterías de Em.

De vez en cuando me dedicaba a observar el lugar y me pude percatar de cómo las mujeres miraban a Edward, me daban ganas de gruñirles para que desviaran la vista, pero ya que él ni por enterado se daba lo dejé así, lo que si hice fue abrazarme más a él,

Me quedé tranquila así, disfrutando del abrazo de Ed, sintiendo sus labios a cada rato en mi cabeza, sus dedos acariciando mi brazo desnudo, en este momento todo era perfecto.

-Sonrían- escuché que alguien grito antes de sentir la luz del flash rebotaba en mi rostro, bueno adiós tranquilidad. –Salió perfecta, ahora voltea Bells- Alice estaba frente a nosotros apuntándonos con su celular, esperando a que siguiéramos sus indicaciones.

-¿Qué mierda Alice?- dije sin pensar, y al levantar la vista vi como todos me miraban un poco alucinados. – Eh…- me quedé sin palabras. Emmett fue el primero en romper el silencio sólo para reírse de mi brusca contestación, sentí el movimiento de Edward fruto de su risa, y me avergoncé más.

-Wow, a alguien le hace falta que le lavan la boca con mucho jabón.

-Perdón.

-No pasa nada, supongo que fui un poco brusca- se disculpó Alice tímidamente.

-No, es que, no estaba poniendo atención y me agarraste de sorpresa, perdón Alice.

-Olvídalo- y sí, fue asunto olvidado, después de mi pequeño arranque de "mal humor" Alice se dedicó a sacarle fotos a todos, nos hizo acomodarnos en parejas, y luego todos juntos, hombres y mujeres, etc. Tomó fotos hasta que se cansó, pero debo aceptar que algunas me gustaron, bueno, sólo aquellas en las que salía Edward, en todas salía perfecto con su hermosa sonrisa.

Después de tanto baile las chicas se sentaron con nosotros y pedimos algunas botanas, ya que no vendían algo más laborioso para cenar, y no habíamos alcanzado cenar. Aunque botanas para ellas era pedir vegetales o frutas con algunos aderezos, y no es que tenga algo en contra de la comida saludable, pero sinceramente no estaba para comer eso en ese momento, yo quería algo mas grasoso y delicioso, aunque después de pensarlo por un momento dejé que ellas pidieran eso para nosotras mientras que los chicos pedían botanas mexicanas.

Cuando la comida llegó, todos estábamos más que ansiosos por comer, espere a que todos se sirvieran su porción y para mi decepción los chichos arrasaron con su parte por lo que no me quedó más que hacerme de algunas pequeñas zanahorias con aderezo.

Todos comían alegremente mientras charlaban de nimiedades, y yo sólo jugaba con mis patéticas zanahorias, pensé seriamente en pedir algo sólo para mí, pero seguramente se vería mal, es decir, todas las mujeres que conocía sólo comían muy poco, y estando con Rose y Alice la verdad es que prefería no desentonar más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Suspiré un poco fuerte para mi gusto, mientras mordía una horrible zanahoria tratando de engañar a mi mente diciéndome que era un rico y grasoso nacho con frijoles y salsa mexicana con una alta cantidad en calorías.

Antes de terminar con mi zanahoria vi como un plato se deslizaba en mi lugar lleno de esos deliciosos nachos mexicanos, sentí mi boca aguarse ante esa imagen y poco me faltó para abalanzarme sobre la mesa y comérmelos.

-Anda come- dijo Ed a mi oído.

-Pero son tuyos- mordí mi labio resistiendo a la tentación de la comida.

-Agarre para los dos- besó mi mejilla, mientras tomaba con sus largos y sexis dedos un nacho que acercó a mi boca.- Abre- sentí el nacho en mis labios y no me pude resistir, el olor era delicioso, pero que Edward me diera de comer así era algo que no podía resistir. Cuando le di la primera mordida no pude evitar gemir ante la explosión de sabores en mi boca- Si vuelves a hacer ese sonido te voy a besar hasta dejarte sin respiración,- sus dientes mordían suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja y me sentí calentar de la cara y de otras partes, mi respiración se agito y mi piel se erizo. Cuando terminé de masticar, mis labios atacaron furiosamente mi labio inferior, pero inmediatamente Edward lo separó y su tacto en mis labios me hizo estremecer. –No hagas eso nena, sabes lo que me provocas.

Diablos, necesitaba besarlo con urgencia.

-Ustedes sí que saben hacer un buen show- dijo Emmett rompiendo nuestra burbuja.

-Y tú sí que sabes arruinar el ambiente- contesté molesta, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me sonrojé violentamente.

Edward se rio suavemente a mi lado mientras ignoraba a los demás y continuaba con su misión de darme de comer, aunque esta vez sí proteste un poco porque sabía que teníamos público, pero a él no le importo y siguió con lo suyo.

…

Pasada las 1 de la mañana nos fuimos a la casa, porque aunque era una salida para celebrar aun teníamos toque de queda. Me bajé del auto con la ayuda de Edward, y con los botines en la mano, definitivamente yo no servía para usar zapatos con tacón.

En vez de caminar hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina desde el garaje, él me hizo caminar hacia la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, caminamos en silencio atravesándolo, tomó unas mantas para después guiarme hasta la playa. A unos 5 metros de la orilla acomodó la manta en la arena y me hizo sentarme en ella y él detrás de mí.

-Necesitaba un poco de tiempo contigo a solas- dije a modo de confidencia.

-Yo también lo necesitaba,- acepté –fue una semana de locos y no tuvimos mucho tiempo.

-Si- paso sus brazos por mi estómago desnudo y me hacia recargarme en su pecho. -¿Te la pasaste bien princesa?- preguntó con voz suave.

-Fue una buena noche- había disfrutado mucho, a pesar de que para mí fue algo tranquilo disfrute del tiempo con los chicos.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, sólo sentados mirando el mar, mientras él me abrazaba, pero después de un momento mi necesidad de él se intensifico, necesitaba besarlo, así que sin pensarlo más, me giré para sentarme sobre él a horcajadas sobre su regazo y se sorprendió, pero después su sonrisa engreída lo delató.

-¿Qué haces nena?- preguntó con voz ronca.

¡Urgh! me mataba esa voz.

-Me acomodo- contesté como si nada encogiéndome de hombros –necesitaba mejorar la vista- dije inocentemente.

-¿Y mejoró?- su sonrisa me ponía ansiosa.

-Mucho- dije antes de juntar nuestros labios. Comenzamos a besarnos de manera suave y tranquila, sólo disfrutando del roce de nuestros labios sin intentar siquiera profundizarlo.

-Eres tan hermosa- dijo sobre mis labios mientras sentía sus grandes manos sobre mi rostro. –Hermosa, considerada, bondadosa, atenta, cariñosa, talentosa, perseverante, preciosa, sexi…

-Terca, molesta…- le corté su lista de virtudes antes de que me hiciera emocionarme de más.

-Calla- dijo riendo, besó mis labios y siguió- pero si, eres terca como el demonio, pero me encanta eso de ti, ¿ya te dije que eres hermosa?- preguntó inocentemente besando la punta de mi nariz, y yo sólo asentí suavemente- bueno no importa, eres hermosa y sexi- susurró esto último a mi oído. –No puedo creer la suerte que tuve en encontrar a alguien como tu aquí, es algo que aun me cuesta trabajo creer- sus palabras me estaban emocionando y por supuesto también me hacían sonrojar, -sé que no empecé bien las cosas, que todo fue muy rápido para ti, pero es que ese día en esta playa después de nuestra primer plática me dio la sensación de que te conocía de hace mucho tiempo, y cuando estoy contigo me siento tan bien, relajado y feliz- yo también me sentía así con él.

-Me siento de la misma manera- susurré.

-Y no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace eso, porque sólo quiero que seas feliz pequeña- besó mi mejilla suavemente. -Todo de ti me gusta y me hace feliz, por eso quiero hacer esto oficial, quiero que todos sepan que eres mía, y que ningún otro hombre tendrá la oportunidad para estar contigo, para besar tus apetecibles labios- besó mis labios, -acariciar tu suave piel,- sentí la punta de sus dedos recorrer mi espalda desnuda, -abrazarte sólo por el placer de tenerte entre mis brazos- me sentí rodeada por sus brazos y me apretó suavemente,- jugar con tu cabello porque me encanta todo de ti- tomó un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a girarlo entre sus dedos, -decirte entre susurros lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que te quiero- sin poder evitarlo jadeé ante sus palabras, -porque sí Bella Swan te quiero y nada me haría más feliz que poder decir que eres mi novia- ¡Oh por dios!- Así que Bella Swan ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

Cómo era posible que un hombre como él se pudiera fijar en una mujer tan simple como yo, es algo que simplemente no podía entender pero tampoco eran tan tonta como dejarlo ir.

-Si- contesté en un susurró emocionada, sus ojos brillaron cuando contesté.

-Gracias hermosa, me haces muy feliz- me separó un poco de él, para meter su mano en la bolsa delantera de su pantalón de dónde sacó una caja pequeña de joyería, ¡Oh Edward, qué habías hecho! –No es lo que piensas.- me dijo rápidamente al ver mi cara asustada, bien, entonces no era un anillo, me permití respirar un poco más tranquila.- Y te juro que no gasté mucho, sólo es una pequeña chuchería por aceptarme- dijo tímidamente. Un Edward tímido era algo muy tierno. Cuando abrió la cajita instintivamente quite mis manos de su pecho donde estaban descansando para tapar mi boca, dentro había una cadena delgada color plateada con un dije en forma de corazón también de plata con pequeños ¿diamantes?, ¡_oh mierda!, por favor que no sean diamantes_, y del lado izquierdo un corazón más pequeño color oro con una "E" formado por mas ajam ¿diamantes?- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó en un tono bajo.

-Es hermoso- y sí lo era, aunque no estaba segura si era demasiado.- Pero creo que es demasiado- acepté.

-Nada es demasiado para la mujer que quiero- pude ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras, y ahí me di cuenta de que yo no le había dicho mis sentimientos hacía él.

-Oh Edward, ¿de verdad me quieres?- no pude evitar preguntar y llevé mis manos a su cuello para acercarme de nuevo a él y rodearlo.

-Demasiado pequeña- y le creí, podía ver en su mirada su sinceridad.

-Yo también te quiero- le confesé y sin darle oportunidad de nada mas lo jalé del cuello para poder besarlo, un beso delicado donde le transmití mis sentimientos. Nuestros labios se movían en sincronía, mientras su mano derecha recorría mi mejilla suavemente y yo jugaba con su hermoso y sexi cabello- Te quiero- dije de nuevo en un suspiro mientras nos separábamos y su sonrisa creció potencialmente.

-Te quiero- repitió. –Ahora no me distraigas- dijo mientras de nuevo me separa un poco para sacar de la caja la cadena con el dije de corazón, –me encantaría que lo llevaras porque este pequeño detalle simboliza que ahora mi corazón es tuyo- y con ese argumento me dejó sin palabras y sólo asentí quedamente para aceptarlo, lo cuidaría como un gran tesoro, porque eso era ahora para mí. –Gracias- con mucho cuidado y con un poco de desabrochó la cadena, me pidió que descubriera mi cuello y lentamente la volvió a abrochar. –Luce perfecta en ti- dejó un beso sobre el dije pero sus labios también tocaron mi piel y me estremecí.

-Tú eres perfecto- susurré antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos pero ahora en un beso mucho más demandante. Su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo feliz se lo concedí. Nuestras lenguas parecía librar una batalla donde ninguna de las dos cedería, sus manos acariciaban ansiosas mi piel desnuda debajo de mi playera, mientras las mías no se podían separa de su sedoso cabello.

Nuestra respiración estaba entrecortada cuando nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos y sentía que podía ver a través de ellos sus sentimientos por mí y me hizo sentir feliz y aterrada por partes iguales, pero decidí no pensar en eso en ese momento.

Me regaló esa hermosa sonrisa que me derritió por dentro, mientras con sus grandes manos tomaba mi cara y me acercaba a él para volverme a besar. Y yo sin poder soportar el mínimo espacio entre nosotros me levanté un poco de su regazo para poder acercarme a él, pero cuando me senté de nuevo gimió sobre mi boca y algo en mí se activo: las mariposas volvieron como tornado a mi estómago, mi piel hormigueaba bajo su tacto, y sentía como se iba construyendo una especie de burbuja en mi bajo vientre que me estaba siendo delirar.

Al moverme un poco más para poder besar su cuello mientras el besaba el mío sentí como su miembro hacía contacto con mi intimidad y lo sentí endurecerse, no pude evitar gemir, lo que desencadenó una serie de emociones que antes de él eran desconocidas para mí.

Mi cuerpo me pedía fricción, así que froté sobre él y gemí de satisfacción sobre sus labios, mis bragas se mojaron por la excitación del momento, mientras sus manos se movían hacía mi espalda baja. Sentí como sus caricias dejaban un camino de fuego sobre mi piel, sabía a donde quería llegar pero también sabía que no se atrevía, así que presa del calor del momento moví sus manos a mi trasero y gimió al contacto, mientras yo me seguía moviendo sobre él, me gustaba la sensación del contacto de nuestros sexos aunque hubiera ropa de por medio.

-Me estás volviendo loco nena- dijo mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Llevé mis manos hacia su pecho y acaricié sus tensos pectorales, él tenía dividida la atención de sus manos entre mi muslo desnudo y mi trasero, y me encantaba su tacto.

Ya no podía pensar coherentemente, así que antes de que mi cerebro lo registrara mis dedos ya se estaban encargando de desabrochar su camisa torpemente, necesitaba sentir su piel. Cuando quité su camisa me separé un poco de él, ante su quejido por separarlo de mi cuello, y lo observé: era tan hermoso e increíblemente era mío, su cabello lucía mas rebelde de lo normal gracias a mis manos, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas por el calor del momento, sus labios estaba rojos e hinchados por mis besos, su piel brillaba levemente por la luz de la luna y simplemente lucía como un dios griego, mi dios griego.

Con una sonrisa boba me arrimé de nuevo a él y con mis manos en sus mejillas lo acerqué para poder besarlo, labios con labios, lengua con lengua, gemidos sofocados. Sentí sus manos en mi estómago mientras subían lentamente hasta debajo de mis pechos y de ahí bajar de nuevo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me separa de nuevo de él para quitarme la blusa y quedar sólo con el top, sus ojos brillaron y me besó salvajemente. Tomé sus manos sobre las mías y las dejé sobre mis senos, necesitaba desesperadamente su tacto sobre ellos.

Me mecía suavemente sobre él, sus besos bajaron de mi boca hacía mi oreja, cuello, hombros, hasta acabar sobre mi escote, besaba toda la piel que quedaba al descubierto y la ansiedad en mi crecía por querer sentirlo en todos lados. Sus dedos jugaban con el cierre delantero del top, y en un acto de valentía junte los míos con los suyos y lo hice deslizar el cierre hacía abajo logrando que el top cayera de mi cuerpo, mientras Edward gruñía… ¿gruñía? Sentí mis bragas mojarse más de lo que ya estaban.

-Cuando pienso que es imposible que puedas ser más hermosa, me demuestras lo equivocado que estoy. Eres increíblemente hermosa, no tengo palabras para describirte- dijo con voz ronca mirándome a los ojos, mientras sus dedos recorrían con suaves caricias mi pecho. No soporté tanta delicadeza, así que tome sus manos y las puse sobre mis pechos, provocando un gemido por parte de los dos. Aceleré mis movimientos sobre él, desesperada y ansiosa por algo que aun no lograba entender, sentía su dureza incrementar de bajo de mi mientras sus manos acariciaban mis pechos, primero con delicadeza y después con un poco mas de agresividad.

Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre gracias a mis manos, cuando estaba a punto de reclamar sus labios de nuevo el nos giro sobre la manta y quedé recostada sobre esta, mientras con él entre mis piernas.

-Edward- gemí.

¡Oh querido dios, que delicia!

Su boca comenzó a atormentar mis pezones ya duros como piedrecillas por sus caricias, mis manos arañaban levemente su espalada mientras él seguía frotándose sobre mí. Instintivamente enganché una pierna sobre su cadera y él aprovecho para acariciar mi pierna. La burbuja en mi vientre amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

-Dios Bella me encantas- dijo sobre mi pezón y su aliento combinado con su lengua y el movimiento de sus caderas sobre mi intimidad fue mi perdición.

Sentí como la burbuja explotaba, gemí vergonzosamente, pero Edward junto nuestros labios en ese momento salvajemente, sus manos no le dieron tregua a mis pechos. Los dedos de mis pies se encogieron, mi cuerpo se tensó momentáneamente para después relajarse, me sentí en paz, relajada, y supe en ese momento que Edward me había dado mi primer orgasmo.

Mi primer orgasmo. El primero y aun seguía con los shorts puestos.

Ante ese pensamiento no pude evitar sonreír aun más de lo que seguro ya lo estaba haciendo.

Ed estaba quieto sobre mí, levantó su cabeza, su cabello era un total desastre pero aun así seguía luciendo increíble y ridículamente guapo. Me miro directamente a los ojos que brillaban con tantas emociones que de no ser que aun sentía su dureza sobre mi sexo seguro dejaría escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Mis conocimientos básicos sobre sexo me decían que él aun alcanzaba su orgasmo y yo deseaba demasiado poder regalarle eso, así que ni corta ni perezosa y aprovechando que estaba un poco distraído nos levanté. Con mucho esfuerzo y con un poco de su ayuda al ver mis intenciones, me volví a sentar a horcajadas sobre él, mis labios atacaron su cuello mientras me mecía sobre él a un ritmo mucho más rápido que hace un momento, ganándome así un sensual gemido de sus labios.

-¿Qué haces hermosa?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada, con sus manos en mi cintura tratando de detener mi ritmo.

-Faltas tú- contesté simplemente sobre su cuello, mordí ligeramente su mandíbula y el lóbulo de su oreja mientras volvía a gemir, y me sentí muy bien al saber que yo podía lograr una reacción así en un hombre como él. Al darse cuenta de que no pensaba parar sus manos se dividieron entre mis senos y mi trasero, y sinceramente me volví a excitar, pero esta vez todo era sobre él.

Seguí mi instinto en todo momento.

-Oh joder, Bella, cariño, estoy muy cerca, será mejor que te detengas.- jadeó sobre mis labios, pero lo callé besándolo fuertemente metiendo bruscamente mi lengua en su boca.

-Bien- dije sobre sus labios y regresé a besarlo. Mis caderas habían encontrado un ritmo que al parecer a él le gustaba, sentía como su excitación crecía debajo de mí, y se unió a mi ritmo.

-¡Oh, Bella!- gimió separándose de mí, mientras sentía como punzaba su miembro debajo de mí.

¡Lo había logrado¡ me felicité mentalmente, pero seguí moviéndome suavemente

–Será mejor que te detengas cariño- besó suavemente mi hombro, mientras su respiración se normalizaba y le hice caso. Cuando levantó la vista nuestras miradas se encontraron y no pude evitar sonreír tontamente. –Eres increíble –Besó mi nariz tiernamente.

-Lo soy- dije, porque seamos sinceras estaba en la novena nube, me sentía increíblemente genial.

-Alguien se ha vuelto creidita- se burló juguetonamente.

-Sólo un poco- acepté.

-Te quiero- esa definitivamente sería mi frase favorita. –Será mejor cubrirnos e irnos a dormir- Y así mi sonrojo volvió como avalancha, instintivamente cubrí mis pechos desnudos, avergonzada de la situación. –Hey, no te avergüences, eres hermosa- dijo viéndome directo a los ojos mientras quitaba mis manos de mis pechos, me sonrió y dejo un pequeño beso en mis labios –Muy hermosa- sentí sus dedos sobre el costado de mi seno derecho. –Lástima de la hora y el lugar porque si no me quedaría observándote por mucho tiempo mas- besó el canalillo entre mis pechos y me estremecí.

Al levantarme inevitablemente vi hacía su regazo y pude distinguir una mancha oscura al nivel de su entrepierna y no pude reírme nerviosamente.

-Si claro, ríete de tu delito- bromeó, yo sólo le sonreí mientras me ponía de nuevo el top y la blusa, él prefirió no ponerse la camisa por cualquier cosa, no sabíamos si nos podíamos encontrar a alguien de camino a nuestras habitaciones, y tenía que ocultar la evidencia de mi delito, sus palabras, no mías.

Iba subiendo las escaleras del patio cuando Edward me llamó.

-Nena- sentí sus manos en mi brazo y me giro para quedar de frente a él y casi a la misma altura. –Gracias por aceptar ser mía.

¡Era suya. Era MI NOVIO!

.

.

.

* * *

Perdón por la demora, he tenido algunos inconvenientes y poco tiempo para escribir, y les aclaro que no pienso abandonar la historia.

Espero les guste este capítulo :) Siéntanse libres de hacerme saber su opinión.

Besos! :*

* * *

Facebook: Bethany CH.

Grupo Fb: FF Surf Love

*** Links en perfil


	6. Tanya

**SURF LOVE**

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Tanya -E***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Su novia. _

_¡ERA NOVIA DE EDWARD CULLEN!_

-Señorita Swan ¿la estoy aburriendo?- me llamó la atención el profesor.

-Lo siento- me disculpé mientras sentía mi rostro arder de vergüenza.

Mi concentración se había ido a volar desde el domingo en la madrugada que Edward me pidió ser su novia. _SU NOVIA._ Siempre que pensaba en él inevitablemente suspiraba y sonreía como boba. Las cosas eran increíbles entre nosotros, el domingo nos la pasamos juntos todo el día, aunque no era una novedad, hicimos un poco de turismo, surf y convivimos con los chicos.

-Bella ya se acabó la clase- me dijo Jane mientras sacudía mi brazo para llamar mi atención.

-Oh- contesté guardando mis cosas rápidamente para poder salir y ver a Edward. Las clases se me habían pasado volando, lo cual no me parecía raro ya que no supe ni de que se trataron, tendría que pedirle los apuntes a Jane.

Íbamos saliendo del aula cuando Mike se nos unió, y se pusieron a platicar sobre algo gracioso que pasó el sábado que salieron, trataron de incluirme en la conversación pero sinceramente no podía concentrarme en sus palabras.

-Entonces Bella, ¿qué tal si te nos unes la próxima vez?- me dijo Mike con voz rara.

-¿A qué?- demonios ahora de qué estaban hablando.

-A una salida- contestó. –Deberías salir a divertirte de vez en cuando- y de nuevo esa voz rara salió a flote, eso y sus movimientos raros de ceja.

-¿Me estás diciendo aburrida?- dije haciéndome la ofendida, aunque creo que me salió un poco falso. Jane que caminaba a mi lado rió en voz baja.

-No- contestó inmediatamente Mike. –Sólo decía que deberías divertirte con nosotros.

-Sólo bromeaba Mike, y supongo que podemos hacer eso, siempre y cuando no interfiera con nuestro horario de entrenamiento- dije pensando en voz alta.

_¡Oh! hoy era lunes, me tocaba cocinar con Edward, necesitaba pensar en algo rico y rápido para tener un poco más de tiempo con él._

-¿Podemos? ¿Nuestro?- cuestionó Mike.

-Eh ¿qué?- pregunté de nuevo perdida.

-Dios Bella, hoy andas en la luna- se burló Jane.

-Lo siento, si, hoy ando bastante distraída.- contesté algo avergonzada. Necesitaba alejar un poco a Edward de mi cabeza para poder convivir con más gente sin parecer tonta, por andar toda distraída.

-¿Y qué es lo que mantiene a tu cerebro en la luna?- preguntó un poco ansiosa.

Justo cuando estaba por contestar Edward entró a mi línea de visión luciendo increíblemente guapo, claro eso era siempre, pero aun no terminaba de acostumbrarme. Verlo caminar así tan despreocupado y con esa sexi sonrisa en su rostro era un espectáculo para mí. Hoy vestía un pantalón blanco ajustado, ¡uff, de muerte!, con una playera tipo polo morada, que le quedaba justa, así que podían apreciarse perfectamente sus brazos musculosos, no exagerados como los de Emmett, sus pectorales y su abdomen marcado.

¿Cómo es que algo tan perfecto cómo él era mi novio? C_ada que decía eso me daban ganas de saltar "al estilo Alice" y gritar, ahora más que nunca parecía una adolescente._ Cuando termine mi inspección a su hermoso cuerpo me di cuenta que ya lo tenía frente a mí y me veía divertido.

-Sabes que es de mala educación mirar así a la gente- dijo divertido.

-No molestes- dije haciendo un puchero, era mi manera de evitar mi vergüenza por haber sido descubierta haciendo mi inspección, pero quién me culparía si se trata de tremente hombre como él.

-¡Uy, que gruñona!- se rió, sabía lo que ocasionaba en mí y se aprovechaba de eso.- Hola Jane, Mike- saludó amablemente a la primera y dio un seco asentimiento hacia el segundo.- Hola gruñonsita- me dijo a mí, se acercó y me dio un suave beso en los labios, y sí, no pude evitar suspirar cuando se separó de mí.

-Hola Edward- saludó risueña Jane, si yo aun no podía asimilar la belleza de este hombre cada que lo veía, entonces Jane menos, cada que la saludaba con su hermosa sonrisa ella soltaba risitas tontas, y no entendía por qué razón no me molestaba esa actitud de su parte, supongo que es una reacción normal de toda mujer ante un hombre como Edward.

-¿Estás lista cariño? Hoy tenemos varias cosas que hacer- tomó mi mano y sentí como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían mi brazo hasta pasar por tomo mi cuerpo.

¡_Dios!, ¿cuándo me acostumbrare a esto?_ Yo sólo atine a asentir porque no confiaba en mi voz.

-Entonces Bella, ¿cuándo saldremos?- preguntó Mike.

¡Oh cierto!, me acerqué a Edward antes de responder, ya había pasado muchas horas lejos de él, necesitaba de su contacto.

-Cierto,- me acomodé junto a Ed para pasar mi mano por su cadera y descansar mi mano sobre la pretina de su pantalón, cuando se dio cuenta de eso me sonrió como sólo él sabe hacerlo, y me abrazó por hombros para pegarme a él todo lo que nuestros cuerpos lo permitieran. –Ed, Mike me estaba comentado que deberíamos de salir con ellos a divertirnos, insinuó que era aburrida,- terminé con un puchero, Jane sólo me miró negando la cabeza divertida.

_¿Qué?_ Creo que me vi un poco mal haciendo eso, creo que no se me daba bien hacer pucheros.

-Creo recordar que el domingo por la madrugada nos divertimos mucho- sus ojos eran pícaros y combinado con ese movimientos de cejas no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar nuestra diversión.

¡O_h sí!, eso estuvo muy pero que muy bien._

-Edward- dije pretendiendo estar escandalizada por sus palabras, no era justo que me lo recordará teniendo gente frente de nosotros que nos limitaba a repetir un poco de eso.

¡_Ay Isabella, te estás haciendo una pervertida!, _pero él tiene la culpa.

-¿Qué?- dijo inocentemente, no pude evitarlo, me pare sobre las puntas de mis pies y mordí suavemente su mandíbula, sus pupilas se dilataron ante mi acción y su abrazo se hizo más fuerte. –Me las pagarás- susurró a mi oído, su voz sonaba ronca y sexi, bueno más sexi de lo normal, sabía lo que eso provocaba en él, lo había descubierto ayer y cada que tenía oportunidad lo hacía. –Michael te puedo asegurar que esta mujer no tiene ni una célula de aburrida.- le dijo serio. Jane lucía divertida por la situación, _creo que me he perdido de algo._ –Cariño lo que tu decidas está bien para mí- dije mirándome a los ojos.

_¡Oh, sus ojos!, eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto, ese color esmeralda me hipnotizaba. _

_Concéntrate Isabella, _me regañé.

-Eres el mejor- le dije mientras dejaba un beso en su brazo que era lo que me quedaba más cerca, porque aceptémoslo carecía de bastante altura para poder estar a su nivel y darle un beso donde a mí más me gustaría. –Bueno, si planean algo para este fin de semana y no nos programan nada en GSG con gusto nos apuntamos- les dije a mis compañeros.

-Eh, bueno yo decía… yo decía que tú… bueno no importa, ok- dije Mike balbuceando. Jane simplemente se rió a carcajadas.

–De acuerdo, ¿de qué me he perdido?- pregunté algo molesta, no entendía de qué se reía.

-Mi dulce e inocente Bella- dijo Edward besando mi frente.

_Me rindo._

-Lo siento Bella, eso estuvo mal- se disculpó Jane.

-No importa, sin sangre no hay delito- le resté importancia, supongo que ya en el carro le preguntaría a Ed que él si pareció entender.- Bueno nos vamos que tenemos cosas que hacer- me despedí.

-¿Tan pronto se van?- escuché esa voz nasal e irritante detrás de nosotros.

-Hola Jessica- saludé lo más normal que pude –Si, ya nos tenemos que ir- quité mi mano del pantalón de Edward para poder tomar su mano y jalarlo hasta su auto, no soportaba cuando Jessica estaba en el mismo lugar que él.

-¡Ay pero que mal!- dijo está vez haciendo un horrible puchero mientras acariciaba el brazo de mi novio. _Argh_. Si ella no hubiera puesto sus ojos en Ed posiblemente me parecería una persona medio aceptable ya que a lo poco que la he podido conocer su actitud me estresaba bastante. –Hola Eddie- odiaba que le dijera así.

-Hola Jessica- le dijo mi novio de manera educada pero por su gesto supe que tampoco le gusto que le dijera así.

Jane de nuevo estaba haciendo caras raras, sabía que estaba tratando de volver a reírse, y esta vez si podía entender un poco de que iba el asunto, pero a mí no me parecía gracioso, me parecía irritante.

-Sí, que mal- contesté un poco sarcástica.

-Lo siento Jessica, pero mi novia y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

¡Su novia!

Me encantaba como sonaba eso, era música para mis oídos. Además era la primera vez que decía en público que era su novia, pero supongo que era necesario esta vez. Sin poder evitarlo un gran y boba sonrisa creció en mi rostro y todo sigo de molestia se evaporo de mi cuerpo.

-¿Tu novia?- dijo Mike con cara de sorpresa –Pensé que sólo estaban saliendo- no entendía la actitud de Mike.

-Lo estábamos, pero ahora ya es oficial- dijo Edward acercándome a su cuerpo para besar mi mejilla. –Soy un hombre bastante afortunado.

-Yo soy la afortunada- corregí.

-Ambos lo son, felicidades chicos- nos felicitó Jane. Bueno fue la única porque tanto Mike y Jessica se veían molestas, y no es como si me importara lo que pensaran de mi noviazgo con Ed.

-Gracias Jane- le agradecí sinceramente. –Bueno hasta mañana- nos despedimos y nos fuimos rápidamente antes de que alguien tuviera algo más que agregar.

-Me encanta poder decir que eres mi novia- dijo Ed mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano por el estacionamiento.

-A mí también me gusta que sepan que eres mío.- Esperaba que Jessica nos dejara en paz.

-Sabes, me encanta cuando te pones celosa, luces adorable- dijo justo cuando llegábamos al Volvo, me recargó en él y se agachó un poco, bueno bastante, para estar a mi altura.- Te ves sexi,- susurró en mis labios antes de besarme. Sus labios eran demandantes y su lengua se encargó de invadir mi boca. Correspondí su beso con la misma efusividad que él y no pude gemir cuando lo sentí morder mi labio inferior, gruñó cuando mis manos lo tomaron del cinturón para acercarlo más a mí, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi blusa para tocar la piel de mi estómago. –Me vuelves loco nena- dijo a mi oído cuando se separó de mis labios para besar mi cuello. Él sabía que puntos de mi cuello besar para hacerme alucinar, pero tuve que detenerlo antes de que me hiciera otro chupetón porque bastante tuve con el que me hizo el domingo como para lidiar de nuevo con las burlas de Emmett.

-El cuello no, si me dejas otro chupetón me enojaré- y de verdad lo haría, aunque mi tono de voz dejaba mucho a dudar pero no podía sonar así mientras él me besaba.

-Lo siento- dijo. Dejó de besar mi cuello para dejar un beso en mis labios, pero a diferencia del anterior este fue ya un beso suave y calmado –Será mejor irnos antes de dar un espectáculo- dijo divertido.

¡Ups! había olvidado donde estábamos.

-Vámonos novio- dije feliz, al escucharme sus ojos brillaron de alegría y se acercó a darme otro beso, abrió la puerta del volvo para hacerme entrar, cerró la puerta y camino relajado hacia la suya.- ¿Qué deberíamos de preparar de comer hoy?- le pregunté cuando ya estábamos saliendo del estacionamiento.

…

De nuevo nuestra comida había sido un éxito, Edward siempre me daba el crédito y yo siempre decía lo mismo: "Los dos hicimos la comida", la verdad es que él había desarrollado bastante sus habilidades en la cocina y nos complementábamos perfectamente.

Ahora estábamos entrenando en la playa, estábamos trabajando en una nueva técnica por lo que la parte final del entrenamiento era individual. Era el turno de Alice, por lo que los demás estábamos observándola desde la playa. Emmett, Rose y Edward estaban platicando sobre unas reparaciones que tenía que hacerle Emm a su jeep así que me abstuve de meterme en esa conversación, sólo me senté junto a Jasper que observaba atentamente a Alice.

-Necesita mejorar su postura- dijo en voz baja llamando mi atención, observé a Alice y me di cuenta de que Jazz tenía razón.

-Es su pierna- dije.

-Sí.

-¿Te gusta Alice?- no sé por qué demonios pregunté eso, pero ahora que yo era muy feliz con Edward quería que los demás también lo fueran.

-Necesita girarla un poco- contestó evasivamente.

-Te gusta- afirmé mientras sonreía un poco creída por mi observación, porque del grupo Jasper era el analítico, observaba cada detalle antes de emitir una opinión. –No entiendo por qué hacen las cosas tan complicadas si es obvio que se gustan- opiné.

-No todos somos como tú y Edward.

-Aja, entonces te gusta- elevé un poco la voz por la emoción llamando la atención de los demás excepto de James que seguía observando a Alice.

-¿No podrías gritarlo más fuerte?, creo que no te escucharon en la otra playa- dijo disgustado.

-Perdón- dije apenada. –Yo creo que deberías de acercarte más a Alice, se ve que tu le gustas a ella- eso era evidente.

-Si me acerco más a ella acabaré durmiendo en su habitación- contestó de mala manera.

-Lo siento, yo sólo quería ayudar- creo que mi ayuda no era bien recibida o simplemente no tenía tacto para decir las cosas.

-Nadie te la pidió.

–Ya no te molestaré- me levanté y me fui a sentar en los escalones del patio mientras esperaba a que Alice terminará.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- Levanté la vista de la arena para ver a Rose que venía hacía mí.

-Sí.

-Escuchamos un poco, Jasper no debió hablarte así. Edward está molesto

¿Qué? Busqué a Edward con la mirada y lo vi bastante retirado con Jazz, me levanté rápido para ir hacia ellos.

-Si ella no se metiera donde no le llaman no tendría por qué haber reaccionado así- decía Jasper, _wow eso dolió._

-Hay manera para decir las cosas- Edward se veía un poco molesto, ya no había ese brillo en sus ojos que siempre estaba cuando me veía. Sostenía el tabique de su nariz entre sus dedos, siempre hacía eso cuando algo le molestaba, aunque había tenido pocas ocasiones para ver eso.

-Déjalo Edward, fue mi culpa- intervine, ellos se llevaban bastante bien y prefería que siguiera así.

-Bella tu turno- me llamó James, suspiré frustrada por la situación.

-Déjalo Ed- le pedí. Corrí hacía mi tabla, me até la pita y caminé hacia el mar.

-Al sonido del silbato- gritó James mientras remaba mar adentro. Él quería que fuéramos capaces de coger cualquier tipo de ola y ante cualquier circunstancia así que teníamos que tomar la ola que él nos indicara.

Sabía que mi mente no estaba en esto, y fue demasiado obvio cuando trate de pasar la rompiente, ya que casi me ahogaba, desde que era una novata que no me pasaba esto. Necesitaba enfocarme en lo que tenía por delante, salí como pude a la superficie y volteé hacia la playa, todos estaban al pendiente de mí. _Genial._

Me gire de nuevo hacía las olas esperando el sonido del silbato. James me hizo dejar pasar tres olas buenas, casi lloraba, yo quería montar esas olas, lo necesitaba y ahora estaba aquí sentada observando el mar, y en vez de concentrarme mi mente se fue de nuevo a lo que paso con Jasper, no creí que se molestaría por mi comentario, tendría que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada frente a él.

Estaba tan distraída que por poco no escuché el sonido del silbato y me hizo salir tarde, por lo que cuando quise coger la ola ya era un poco tarde, me senté de nuevo en la tabla enojada conmigo misma, pero no me dio tiempo para mas cuando James ya estaba tocando de nuevo el silbato, y esta vez remé rápido y logré llegar a tiempo, después del _take off (_es decir, pararme sobre la tabla) sólo me deslicé por la ola sin intentar ninguna maniobra, sabía que si lo hacía acabaría en el agua de nuevo.

En la segunda ola que cogí no me fue tan mal, logré hacer algunos giros sin caerme, y para la tercera ola mi mente ya estaba en lo que debía, para mi mala suerte esa fue mi última ola antes de que James me hiciera salir.

-Bella no estabas ahí- fue lo primero que me dijo James.

-Lo siento- dije.

-Necesitas esforzarte más si es que quieres seguir obteniendo buenos lugares- me regañó y con justa razón. –De acuerdo, ve a correr, 3 vueltas.

_Oh dios, _mis piernas estaban temblando por el esfuerzo físico de hoy y ahora tenía que correr, cuando pase junto a Edward me preguntó qué había pasado y sólo le dije que estaba bien y corrí… corrí bastante.

…

Bueno al parecer si me había perdido de bastante en clases, tenía bastante tarea que hacer, y de no ser por Jane mañana tendría puntos menos en mis calificaciones y eso no era nada bueno.

Después del entrenamiento había preferido distanciarme un poco de los demás para evitar contagiarlos con mi reciente mal humor, no entendía como de empezar el día siendo perfecto ahora mismo se sentía como que algo no estaba bien dentro de mí.

Por quinta vez mi portátil estaba fallando y eso comenzaba a frustrarme, me rendí antes de que pasara algo peor y guardé mi trabajo en una memoria USB. Salí de mi habitación para buscar la computadora que GSG tenía para nosotros, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos, aunque los demás no la necesitaban, creo que era la única con ese problema. Al lado de la habitación de los chicos había un pequeño espacio que habían utilizado para poner una pequeña sala de T.V. con unos cuantos sillones y en una esquina había un librero con una cantidad considerable de libros de varias materias, así como también novelas y un escritorio donde se encontraban las dos portátiles.

Llevaba como una hora trabajando cuando llegó Edward, me saludó, me beso suavemente en la frente y se puso a ver televisión a un volumen considerable, lo cual apreciaba, no necesitaba distraerme, ya iba bastante retrasada como para tener que lidiar también con eso.

Cuando por fin estaba terminando sentí como Edward se acomodaba detrás de mí, sus manos comenzaron a masajear mis hombros tensos, sus dedos tan habilidosos como todo él, trabajan los nudos de mi espalda y no pude evitar gemir por lo bien que se sentía.

-Me encanta cuando haces ese sonido- dijo a mi oído.

-A mi me encantan tus dedos- dije antes de mi cerebro lo registrara.

-Algo me habías dicho de eso- se burló, lo sabía, sus dedos eran talentosos pero de pensarlo a decirlo.

-Como si necesitaras que alimente tu ego.

-¿Cuál ego?-rió. –En fin, ¿te hace falta mucho?- preguntó mientras seguía masajeando mis hombros.

-Un poco, necesito una buena conclusión- mientras disfrutaba de tu toque mis dedos seguían en lo suyo, es decir, atacaban el teclado.

-Bien, nos prepararé la cena y no quiero que se enfrié.- presumió.

-¿Tu prepararas solo la cena?

-Si

-De acuerdo me apresuraré con esto.- Escribí rápidamente mi conclusión para después guardar e imprimir el trabajo. Cenamos tranquilamente mientras veíamos un programa de comedia, después se nos unieron Emmett y Alice, al parecer Rose también tenía un trabajo y por Jasper mejor no pregunté.

Después de pasar el rato frente a la televisión Edward y yo nos fuimos a la terraza, la noche estaba fresca y queríamos disfrutar de un poco de tiempo de calidad entre nosotros. Estábamos en sillón simplemente abrazados observando el mar, cada uno en su mundo.

-¿Me dirás qué fue lo que pasó exactamente con Jasper?- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-No paso nada- al fin de cuentas fue mi culpa por meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden.

-¿Nada?- era obvio que no me había creído.

-Nada de importancia- rectifiqué.

-De acuerdo- aceptó no muy convencido- creo que será mejor irse a dormir- yo no tenía sueño pero supongo que era lo mejor.

Nos despedimos frente a mi puerta por un buen rato, cada que nos separábamos para decir adiós volvíamos a juntar nuestros labios y se estaba haciendo un cuento de nunca acabar, al final él fue el que nos separo definitivamente, y cada uno se retiro a su habitación a dormir.

…

Uno de los peores errores de mi vida era este momento, no entendía por qué razón pensé que salir de compras con Alice y Rose era una buena idea, definitivamente la salida tranquila de chicas al centro comercial había quedado en una simple expectativa, porque mi realidad es que pidiéndole ese favor a Alice había desatado un monstruo.

Al parecer ante los ojos de los padres de Alice ella se había comportado este último mes y le habían depositado una buena suma de dinero, por lo que ella había enloquecido en el centro comercial. Yo no sabía cómo en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo cabía tanta energía, Rose parecía seguirle fácil el ritmo, pero yo simplemente ya no podía más.

Me habían convencido para que comprara 3 vestidos y un biquini nuevo, bueno con el biquini la verdad es que no me hice mucho del rogar porque me había encantado, planeaba usarlo para alguna ocasión especial con Edward, y de sólo pensarlo me sentí sonrojar.

Y bueno los vestidos también eran lindos, según Alice y Rose estaban divinos, el primero era blanco con estampado de flores y copas marcadas, tirantes finos, entallado hasta la cintura y con falda amplia, me llegaba hasta medio muslo; el segundo también era blanco, sencillo pero lindo, tenía encaje grueso al final de la falda y en los tirantes; y el tercero era negro con verde esmeralda, ese me gusto porque me recordaba a los ojos de Edward, era con encaje negro y fondo verde, al igual que los otros era de falda amplia y me llegaba hasta medio muslo.

El biquini que prácticamente me había costado un ojo de la cara y había reducido mi cuenta bancaria varios números era, a mi parecer, el más lindo que había comprado en mucho tiempo, era negro, y la parte superior tenía las copas marcadas con un borde en blanco y negro en triángulos, y la parte inferior del biquini era igual: negra y el borde superior en blanco y negro con triángulos, cabe señalar que era un braga muy pequeña.

Así que mientras yo cargaba con solo 3 bolsas, las chicas cargaban con unas 10 cada una, pero no parecía pesarles, lo hacían como si estuvieran acostumbradas a cargar eso o más, y no lo dudaba.

Era miércoles, y apenas habíamos salido de clases cuando Alice llegó con Edward y le hizo un puchero que te hacía sentir pena por ella y le suplicó que nos llevara al centro comercial. Apenas me dio oportunidad para despedirme de él cuando ya me estaba sacando del auto a jalones para arrastrarme al centro comercial.

Al principio me peso un poco alejarme de él, pero después pensé que la razón por la que tenía que ir era también por él, así que relajé, eso hasta que entramos a la 5ta tienda y me hacían probarme un montón de ropa. Alice había insistido que comprará más cosas pero con pena le dije que no, que eso no estaba dentro de mi presupuesto, y ella simplemente dijo "yo invito" obviamente la rechacé, ganándome un buen berrinche de su parte, pero me mantuve firme en mi postura.

Las chicas le habían pedido permiso a Victoria para comer fuera, así que los chicos nos estaban cubriendo con las labores domésticas, ya que ellos también tendrían su salida mañana, así que no hubo ningún problema, sólo teníamos que llegar a tiempo para el entrenamiento. Hicimos una parada rápida a comer, a mi ruego claro está, y después volvimos al recorrido.

-Alice de verdad ya estoy muy cansada y aun tenemos que llegar a entrenar- no sabía de donde tendría que sacar las energías para eso.

-Bella deja de quejarte, sólo una tienda más y ya, lo prometo- dijo jalándome del brazo para meternos en una tienda.

Nuestra última parada se trataba de una tienda de lencería, en cuanto entré y vi todos esos pequeños modelos de ropa interior que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación me sonrojé inevitablemente. Las chicas seguían escogiendo conjuntos sin parar mientras yo sólo me paseaba lentamente por la tienda viendo.

Estaba observando un lindo conjunto de lencería negro de encaje cuando me di cuenta de que pronto iba a necesitar comprar algo así, es decir, ahora tenía novio, y las cosas entre nosotros estaban calentándose un poco en cada sesión de besos que teníamos. Sabía que pronto me sentiría lista para dar ese paso con Edward y que me gustaría sentirme sexy en esa ocasión.

Pero pensar en ese tipo de gastos me llevó a pensar en que necesitaría conseguir un trabajo rápido, quería lucir bonita para Edward pero mis bolsillos no soportarían este ritmo de compras y no pensaba pedirle dinero a Charlie para esto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome ese modelo en mi talla y me fui al probador, de pasada tome otro de color azul rey porque sabía que ese color le gustaba mucho a Edward. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que yo estaría en esta situación: ir de comprar para lucir bien para un chico, aunque no era cualquier chico, era Edward, un hombre increíblemente sexy y dulce, que se había fijado en mí y me quería.

Me vi en el espejo y me gustó lo que vi, me veía bien, me sentía sexi, y cómoda con mi cuerpo, es decir no tenía un gran cuerpo como el de Rose o el de Alice, pero justo en ese momento me sentía bien. Me decidí a comprar los dos conjuntos, después de pagarlos pensé que lo mejor sería esperarlas afuera para que no se dieran cuenta de mis compras.

-Chicas las espero afuera- grité en los probadores porque no estaba segura en cual estaban.

-De acuerdo, prometemos no tardar- contestó Rose cerca de mí, pero no logré distinguir de cual probador era.

Salí y justo en frente había unas cuantas bancas por lo que decidí esperarlas sentadas ahí. Guardé la bolsa con mi reciente compra en otra bolsa para evitar preguntas incomodas.

Al lado de mí se sentaron dos chicas bastante guapas: una era rubia con tonalidad de rosa fresa, y se notaba que tenía un buen cuerpo, aunque no le llegaba a la altura de Rose; y la otra castaña clara, ambas se me hacían un poco familiares pero no lograba recordar de donde, mientras me dedicaba a observar a mi alrededor no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que tenían.

-Definitivamente encontraste el conjunto perfecto, seguro que cuando te vea con eso te pedirá que regreses con él sin pensarlo dos veces- dijo con voz chillona la castaña casi rubia.

-Esa es la idea, aunque claro me haré rogar un poco,- contestó la rubia –Es obvio que muero por volver con él pero no puedo hacerlo tan evidente.

-Claro, haces muy bien Tan- al parecer esa chica era de esas que diría o haría lo que sea para ser amiga del tipo de chicas como la rubia.

-Convencí al profesor para que me asignaran a Eddie de tutor.- "Eddie" ese nombre llamo mi atención inmediatamente. –Yo sé que él se muere por regresar conmigo, me lo ha demostrado, sólo que desde que entró a esa escuelucha de surf no tiene tiempo casi para nada, pero el viernes tendré la oportunidad perfecta, y lo tendré en mi cama suplicando para que regrese con él.

¿Escuela de surf? _Tranquila Bella, que existen más de una escuela de surf en la ciudad y más seguro mucho más hombres a quienes les digan "Eddie"_

-No sabe lo que se pierde, no entiendo cómo es que terminó contigo. - dijo la amiga.

-El pobre estaba confundido y obsesionado con esa escuela, al principio Carlisle fue un gran aliado para que se diera cuenta que seguir con su carrera en medicina era la correcto, pero después de que lo aceptaron en GSG lo perdimos, pero no te preocupes Lauren que Edward Cullen volverá a ser mío, él siempre regresa a mí- afirmó.

-No lo dudo.

-En un par de semanas habrá una cena en su casa, ya sabes que mi papá y Carlisle son amigos, así que yo creo que en la cena lo haremos oficial. Además estar con Mike no es lo mismo, Eddie es un dios en la cama y Mike sólo es aceptable- dijo con voz triste.

_¡Mierda!_

…

Edward nos recogió del centro comercial, lo primero que hizo al verme fue quitarme las bolsas de la mano para ayudarme, _como si fuera mucho_, y me besó, le correspondí un poco tarde porque la conversación de hace rato seguía incrustada en mi cerebro.

-¿Estás bien nena?

-Eh sí, sólo estoy cansada, recuérdame no volver a ir de compras con esas dos- dije en broma para aligerar el ambiente.

-¡Hey!, no fue tan malo- protestó Alice.

-De verdad Al, ya no siento mi pies- me quejé, Alice hizo puchero ante mí queja y Rose sólo se rió de la situación, era obvio que yo no estaba acostumbrada a esto.

-Vamos mi pequeña koala- Edward se agachó frente a mí y me hizo subirme a su espalda. En una situación normal jamás hubiera hecho algo así en público, pero bueno se trataba de él y era mi novio, y de verdad estaba cansada, además su contacto me hacía olvidar cosas, o conversaciones ajenas, que necesitaban ser olvidadas.

-No es justo, yo también quiero eso- dijo Alice.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté perdida en la conversación.

-Eso- señalo hacía nosotros.

-¿Quieres que te cargue mi novio?- pregunté, uhm no sé cómo me sentiría de ser así, o sea, quizá podría dejar que la cargara después, pero que ella quisiera que mi novio la cargara, como que no sé, y… le estoy dando muchas vueltas a esto.

-Me encanta cuando me reclamas como tuyo- dijo Edward en voz baja mientras sentía como apretaba un poco más mis muslos con sus manos.

-No, él no, quiero un novio- explicó Alice, y yo inmediatamente pensé en Jasper, pero decidí que era mejor que me guardara mi opinión y sólo me reí sin muchas ganas.

-Como si te hicieran falta pretendientes- comentó Rose con malicia.

-Calla- dijo entrecerrando los ojos hacía nuestra rubia amiga.

-Amargada- y así siguieron la discusión, mi novio y yo decidimos ignorarlas.

-Te extrañe- dije a su oído.

-Y yo a ti pequeña, la próxima vez yo te acompañaré.- era el hombre perfecto.

-Eso estaría genial, podrías aplacarlas un poco.

-Comienzo a creer que Alice jamás se "aplaca"- bromeó en voz baja. –Además no es como si hubieras comprado mucho- me molestó.

-Si bueno, una cosa es comprar y otra es pasar por todo lo que me hicieron probarme- me quejé haciendo un puchero.

-Cada vez suena mejor eso de acompañarte a ir de compras- su tono era sexi y me hizo estremecerme.

-Bueno, creo que pasará bastante para que pueda repetir esa experiencia- dije con falso pesar, –mi bolsillo sufrió una gran pérdida, necesito conseguir un trabajo- dije sin pensar y cuando me di cuenta me sonrojé. Lo último que necesitaba era que él se enterará de mi situación financiera, aunque no hacía falta pensar mucho para darse cuenta de mi eso – ¿Entonces qué hiciste sin mí durante estas horas?- pregunté para cambiar de tema.

\- Hablaremos de lo otro más tarde- sabía que no olvidaría el tema. –Ayudé a Jasper a cocinar, porque el hombre solo es un desastre y aprovechamos para que Emmett aprendiera algo, así que espero que Victoria y James no se hayan enfermado con nuestra comida- bromeó.

-Si tú interviniste no creo que haya quedado tan mal.

-Bueno, digamos que no es lo mismo cuando no estás ahí conmigo para decirme que si hago bien o no las cosas- admitió en voz baja. –Aun que he avanzado mucho- sentí sus sonrisa al hablar.

-Lo has hecho- me sentía orgullosa de él. Edward me contó todo lo que había hecho mientras las chicas no estábamos, al parecer Jasper ya estaba siendo él de nuevo, bueno al menos con mi novio, yo había preferido guardar las distancias.

De camino a la casa las chicas le presumieron a Ed los "hermosos vestidos" que había comprado y me hizo prometerle que pronto se los modelaría, lo que ocasionó que me sonrojara y que las chicas aprovecharan el momento para burlarse un poco de mí.

Ya en la casa todos corrimos a nuestras habitaciones para cambiarnos para el entrenamiento, el cual resultó más complicado de lo normal para mí, porque por una parte me sentía cansada por la tarde de compras con Al y Rose, y en segundo porque no podía quitarme de la cabeza la conversación que había escuchado sin querer, necesitaba saber quién era exactamente esa "Tan" y tanto había estado involucrada con Ed.

Como se estaba haciendo costumbre el entrenamiento de la tarde volvía a ser individual, por lo que me dio tiempo para recuperarme un poco, aunque no tanto porque sería la segunda en pasar, y esperaba hacerlo bien para no ganarme otro castigo.

-Yo creo que el viernes deberíamos de hacer una tarde de billar y películas- comentó Rose, todos estábamos en sentados en la arena observando a Jasper y Emmett.

¿Viernes? "Tan" había dicho que ese día vería a Ed, vamos Edward di algo.

-Creo que es buena idea- comentó Ed, bueno al parecer alguien escuchó mis suplicas.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer ese día?- pregunté casual.

-¿Olvide algún plan que hayamos hecho?- preguntó desconcertado.

-No

-Pues entonces no, no tengo planes para el viernes en la tarde, aparte de lo obvio- señaló a James.

-Entonces el viernes saliendo de clases tendremos que ir a rentar algunas películas- comenzó a planear Rose.

-Eh, hablando de eso- dijo Edward mirándome- ¿crees que el viernes te puedas regresar con los chicos después de clases?- Oh, oh.

-¿Por qué?

-El profesor de "Habilidades clínicas" me ha pedido que de una tutoría, no creo que sea tardado pero prefiero que no te aburras esperándome.

-Oh bueno, ¿será la tutoría en la Universidad?- cómo es que ella planeaba acostarse a mi novio en la universidad.

_De sólo pensar en eso sentía mi sangre hervir de coraje._

-Eso planeo, mañana me dirá de quién se trata, y seguro no será gran cosa ya que no hemos visto nada difícil de comprender- dijo despreocupado y eso de cierta manera me hizo sentir un poco mejor, aunque no tanto ya que él aun no sabía de quien se trataba y podría cambiar de opinión.

-No me importaría esperarte- no quería ser una novia neurótica/paranoica, pero necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos cómo era la relación entre ellos si es que ya han salido antes.

-¿Segura? Podría ser aburrido- insistió.

-Bueno si prefieres que no lo haga sólo dilo- me alteré un poco.

_Relájate Isabella, él no sabe lo que tú sabes, pero deberías de decírselo._ ¿Debería?

-Pequeña, no es eso…- y James lo interrumpió.

-Rose, Bella su turno- bueno se estaba haciendo costumbre esto de dejar conversaciones a medias por el entrenamiento, necesitábamos dejar de hablar de cosas "importantes" sabiendo que nos pueden interrumpir.

Tomé mi tabla, me ate la pita y nade al lado de Rose.

-¿Está todo bien Bella?- me preguntó mientras remábamos mar adentro.

-Eh sí.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- me sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias Rose.

…

Los siguientes días decidí que era mejor olvidar el tema, no ganaba nada pensando una y otra vez lo mismo, porque no sabía realmente como era la situación entre la rubia esa y mi novio. Tampoco me animaba a preguntar, así que hice como si no pasara nada, y el tampoco volvió a retomar el tema del viernes.

Además habíamos estado tan ocupados entre los deberes de la Universidad y entrenamientos que apenas teníamos tiempo para pasar juntos, sin contar cuando nos tocaba hacer equipo para quehaceres de la casa. Al finalizar el día sólo tenía energía para darme una ducha y llegar a mi cama a dormir.

-Entonces Bella…- dijo Mike.

-Aja- hoy era viernes.

-Esta noche hay plan.

-Aja- Edward no me había comentado nada después del miércoles sobre la tutoría.

\- ¿Te nos unes?

-¿Qué?- de verdad, necesitaba comenzar a concentrarme más en mis conversaciones con otras personas, me le he pasado distraída prácticamente desde que entre a GSG.

-Que hoy en la noche hay plan, ¿te nos unes?- me repitió.

-Eh, gracias Mike, pero ya tengo planes- noche de billar y películas. Bueno para mí sólo películas porque nunca había jugado billar y prefería evitar los accidentes.

-Oh bueno…- y después de eso ya no sé que dijo, toda mi concentración se fue al hombre que venía caminando hacia mí con su andar despreocupado y su sexi sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola pequeña- me saludó cuando llegó a mí, se agachó a mi altura para besarme suavemente en los labios y yo feliz le correspondí.

-Hola- le sonreí.

-Te estaba buscando, creo que necesitamos conseguirte un celular con urgencia- sí, creo que si lo necesitaba, pero bueno tendría que encontrar un trabajo primero –En fin, estaba pensando, que si no te aburres ¿querrías esperarme mientras doy la tutoría?- oh.

-¿De verdad lo quieres?- no quería que lo hiciera por compromiso y por como quedaron las cosas la vez pasada.

-Sería perfecto, así tendría algo lindo con que distraerme y la mejor motivación para apresurarme- me guiñó el ojo.

-Entonces no creo que sea buena idea si te voy a distraer- le seguí el juego.

-Es la mejor idea que he tenido el día de hoy- insistió.

-De acuerdo, puedo aprovechar para avanzar con mi tarea- acepté.

-Bueno vamos, hasta luego Michael- _oh Mike_.

Me tomó de la mano y no me dio tiempo de despedirme correctamente de él, no es como si me importara mucho, pero Charlie me enseñó a ser educada. Nos dirigimos a la biblioteca la cual estaba bastante sola ya que era viernes y muchos aun seguían en clases, elegimos una mesa un poco apartada entre algunos estantes de libros, algo grande para poder estar sentada con ellos, cosa que me hizo feliz.

-Buscaré algunos libros- le informé a mi novio.

-De acuerdo, pero antes no quieres darle un beso a tu necesitado novio- dijo con voz suave.

Me encantaba cuando me pedía cosas así. Me acerqué y bajé mi rostro hacia él ya que ya estaba sentado, dejé un pequeño beso en su mejilla y cuando me iba a separar me jaló y quedé sentada en su regazo. Colocó una mano en mi nuca y me acercó para besarme, sus labios en los míos eran la gloria, fue un beso suave.

Al separarnos me sonrió como sólo él sabe hacerlo, me levanté de sus piernas y me dio un pequeño azote en el trasero.

-¡Hey!- exclamé sorprendida, él sólo se rió mientras me veía con los ojos brillosos y yo como toda mujer madura le contesté sacándole la lengua a lo cual el rio más fuerte.

Busqué algunos libros para hacer un trabajo mucho más completo que el que podría hacer con sólo información de internet.

Cuando regresé a la mesa me di cuenta que Edward ya no estaba solo, "Tan" estaba con él, cerca de él, muy cerca. Él estaba parado junto a la mesa y ella estaba colgada de él, sentía que comenzaba a ver todo rojo, no podía creer lo que veía. Dejé caer con fuerza los libros sobre la mesa para llamar la atención de mi novio.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta niñita esta mesa está ocupada- me dijo con voz petulante sin despegarse de Edward, –aunque no por mucho- dijo en voz baja. Mi cerebro decía que necesitaba comenzar a planear como le arrancaría ese hermoso cabello de su fea cabeza. Edward se volteó hacía mí y me miro con terror, pero no pensaba dudar de él,… por el momento.

-Tanya ella es Bella, mi novia,- dijo Edward mientras se deshacía de la rubia ante su mirada incrédula.- Pequeña, ella es Tanya, sus padres son viejos amigos de la familia,- se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura. No pude evitar sonreír internamente ante la mirada de la Tanya, a quien ni siquiera presentó como su amiga.

-Mucho gusto Tanya- ante todo la educación.

-¿Tu novia?- dijo como en shock.

-Sí, mi novia- repitió, me abracé a él feliz de que me diera mi lugar. -¿Te parece bien si empezamos? Bella y yo tenemos cosas que hacer después.- preguntó, se giró hacía mi sin esperar su respuesta.- Nena, te juro que yo no la toqué, ella sólo llegó y se me abalanzó- su voz sonada preocupada mientras me explicaba en voz baja la situación.

-Confió en ti- de verdad lo hacía, además yo había escuchado la conversación de Tanya con su amiga y sabía sus intenciones. Pero el que él me haya presentado como su novia me había dejado tranquila.

-Te quiero- me besó suavemente pero nos tuvimos que separar ante el carraspeó molesto de Tanya -Bueno me apresuraré con eso.

-De acuerdo- dije, le di un besó rápido en los labios y lo dejé ir.- También te quiero.

Al principio intenté concentrarme en mi trabajo para no prestar atención a lo que hacía Edward, o mínimo para no hacerlo tan evidente, pero después de que vi como él ignoraba cualquier tipo o intento de coqueteo por parte de Tanya es que simplemente dejé de prestarles atención y me enfoqué en lo mío.

Terminé mi investigación y ellos seguían en lo suyo, Edward comenzaba a verse desesperado y no era para menos, en la última hora él le había explicado como 5 veces unas teorías de no sé qué cosa a Tanya y esta parecía estar en el limbo y él tenía que volver a empezar, creo que hasta yo era capaz de explicarlas de tanto escucharlas.

Me levanté de mi asiento para poder ir a regresar los libros a su lugar y con eso llamé la atención de Ed, quien me vio con una súplica silenciosa, yo sólo me reí en voz baja de él ante su ceño fruncido, y le soplé un beso que logró que sonriera. Estaba acomodando el último libro cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí y mi cuerpo lo identificó enseguida.

-Dios, es tan frustrante esa mujer- me abrazó para recargarme en su pecho mientras escondía su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Pero Eddie esas teorías son de lo más difíciles- jugué con él.

-Grr- gruñó ante mi terrible imitación de la voz de Tanya y yo sólo me reí ante su frustración.

-¿Te falta mucho?- me giré en sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello, me paré en la punta de mis pies y comencé a besar suavemente su cuello, lo sentí estremecerse y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Si- se quejó –pero tú sigue con lo que estás haciendo,- mi lengua decidió entrar en acción y lamí el mismo recorrido que hice con mis labios, él gimió ante mi acción.

En los últimos días la parte física de nuestra relación había mejorado bastante y me sentía mucho más cómoda en este aspecto.

–Creo que esta ha sido la mejor parte de la tutoría- me acercó lo máximo posible a su cuerpo y nos recargó en el estante de libros. –Eres la mejor.

Despegó su cuello de mi boca para besarme fuertemente, su lengua era ruda y no pude evitar gemir, sus manos recorrían mi piel por debajo de mi blusa, una de mis manos jugaba con su sedoso cabello y la otra decidió que era mejor aventurarse debajo de su playera, explorando su abdomen definido, me encantaba tocarlo y sentir como se estremecía bajo mis caricias. –Dios mujer me vuelves loco- gimió en mi oído.

-Y tú a mí- contesté con la voz ronca. –Será mejor que regresemos, entre más rápido te deshagas de ella mejor- la última parte se me salió y escondí la mirada de él, pero él siendo el novio tan genial que era sólo se rió y me besó de nuevo.

-Sí, será mejor que me deshaga de ella pronto- coincidió con gracia.

Regresamos juntos a la mesa tomados de la mano y encontramos a Tanya retocándose el maquillaje,… _como si le hiciera falta¸_ pensé amargamente.

-¿Entonces ya nos vamos?- preguntó en cuanto vio a Ed.

¿_Ein?_

-Lo siento Tanya, de verdad hoy no tengo tiempo, Bella y yo tenemos planes- contestó mi novio, decidí que era mejor retirarme un poco y darle su espacio a él.

-Pero Eddie, tenemos tanto que platicar, últimamente no tienes tiempo para nada y yo te necesito, anda, por los viejos tiempo- Tanya se había levantado de su lugar y se había acercado a mi novio mientras le restregaba sus grandes pechos en el brazo.

¿Acaso no le habían enseñado modales a esa mujer? Los celos comenzaban a apoderarse de mí, así que respiré profundamente y esperé.

-Lo siento Tanya, no puedo- Edward delicadamente, como todo un caballero, la tomó de los brazos para retirarla de él. –Quizás otro día- murmuró.

-Oh, pero es que había preparado algo especial para nosotros, compré algo que se te encantara.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que ella acababa de decir en frente de mí, de la novia de Edward, creo que cuando fui a dejar los libros me golpeé fuertemente la cabeza y ahora estaba alucinando.

_Pero que ofrecida._

-Creo que tu cometario fue de mal gusto- dijo molesto Edward. –Le pediré al profesor que te asignen a otro tutor- con eso tomó sus cosas, las mías y me jaló fuera de la biblioteca sin oportunidad de ver la cara de Tanya, _seguro fue comiquísima_.

-Edward- me quejé cuando sentí su agarré en mi muñeca un poco más fuerte.

-Lo siento nena- me soltó inmediatamente. –De verdad lo siento, no quise lastimarte- tomó de nuevo mi mano y besó delicadamente mi muñeca lastimada. E_se hombre me derretía con sus acciones._ –Y también me disculpo por lo que ella dijo, no entiendo porque lo dijo, nunca le di pie a algo más que a darle la tutoría y por petición del profesor- parecía preocupado.

-Hey, no pasa nada- me acerqué a él y lo abracé por se estrecha cintura- Sabes, estuve ahí, tengo ojos y oídos y sé que tu no hiciste nada malo, sólo fuiste amable y educado- traté de tranquilizarlo.

-Sí, pero no quiero que pienses que tal vez en otro momento le di pie a algo- explicó.

-Confió en ti- me paré sobre mis puntas y bese su mentón.

-No sé que hice bien en mi otra vida para merecer a alguien como tú- se agachó a mi altura y me besó.

-Yo aun no logró descubrir que hice yo para que te fijaras en mí- confesé.

-No digas eso, tú eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y eres tan buena y desinteresada- sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar inevitablemente. –Y me encanta tu sonrojo- besó mis mejillas calientes.

-Será mejor irnos o no alcanzaremos a comer, porque conociendo a Emmett arrasará con lo que quede- cambié de tema antes de volverme un charco por sus palabras. Nos separamos y esta vez fui yo la que lo guió hasta el auto.

-Me alegro que te quedarás conmigo- dijo cuando ya estábamos camino a GSG.

-Soy genial, lo sé- bromeé.

-Lo eres- dijo serio, colocó su mano en mi muslo, no la despegó de ahí en todo el camino.

…

La noche de billar y películas resultó ser un éxito sin tomar en cuenta los silencios incómodos que a veces se creaban entre Jasper y yo. Trate de disculparme con él pero ni Edward ni Rose me dejaron, Emmett parecía totalmente ajeno al asunto y Alice no entendía, pero fuera de ese pequeño drama todo resultó ir bien.

-Entonces Tanya…- comencé tanteando el terreno, necesitaba saber exactamente qué tipo de relación habían tenido Ed y ella.

-Sus padres son viejos amigos de mi familia- dije sin despegar la vista de la televisión. Los demás seguían jugando billar pero yo había desistido porque era un desastre y lo único que había logrado era golpearlos con el taco, así que me puse a ver una película que estaban pasando en el televisión y Edward quiso acompañarme alegando que sin mí no era tan divertido con lo que se gana varias burlas de Emmett diciéndole que ya lo había domado, Ed sólo se encogió de hombros y me besó.

Por lo tanto, ahí estábamos mi novio y yo sentados en el sillón, el de frente, yo de lado con mis piernas en su regazo recibiendo suaves y placenteras caricias de su parte en ellas.

-Oh- no sabía cómo preguntarle.

-Qué es lo que quieres saber pequeña, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- se giró hacía mi y liberó mi labio del ataque de mis dientes.

_Ahora ni siquiera me daba cuenta cuando me comenzaba a morder los labios._

-Ella y tú…- no pude terminar la oración –olvídalo- no valía la pena, es decir, confiaba en él, y eso era parte de su pasado.

-Ok, aclaremos esto- bajó mis piernas de su regazo y me hizo levantarme dirigiéndome a los piscina, nos sentamos a la orilla y sumergimos los pies. –Conozco a Tanya desde siempre, aunque no fuimos amigos desde el principio, en realidad sólo fuimos amigos por una corta temporada porque ella se convirtió en una mujer bastante superficial y se me hacía difícil convivir con ella; después ellos se mudaron a Nueva York porque trasladaron a Eleazar, su padre; mis padres siguieron en contacto pero Tanya y yo no. Cuando terminé el instituto ellos regresaron, y ella quiso retomar la amistad pero fue cuando yo me tomé un año sabático de surf. Ya sabes que yo empecé la Universidad aquí en Brisbane, así que cuando me matriculé me enteré que ella también estaba aquí y que también se había tomado un año de descanso, así que ella comenzó a tomar las mismas clases que yo. – Hizo una pequeña pausa- a principio del verano hubo una fiesta, había discutido con Carlisle por teléfono porque se estaba arrepintiendo sobre firmar la autorización de mi solicitud para entrar a GSG, así que me fui a la fiesta enojado y bebí mucho, dios esto es vergonzoso pero prefiero que lo sepas- se pasaba las manos por el cabello y a estas alturas era un desastre, un hermoso desastre.- Sólo recuerdo llegar al lugar y beber, al día siguiente amanecí en un cuarto que no era mío con Tanya a mi lado y ambos estábamos desnudos, estaba tan avergonzado porque no sabía que es lo que había pasado que preferí no preguntar, al día siguiente en la universidad escuché el rumor de que me había acostado con ella, mi madre se avergonzaría si se enterara de lo que pasó así que preferí actuar como el caballero que ella educó y le pedí a Tanya que fuera mi novia, el peor error de mi vida- su voz sonada entre avergonzada y frustrada.- Nuestra relación duró como 1 mes, del cual sólo pase como 10 días con ella, me bastó convivir con ella 1 día completo para recordar la clase de persona que era. Durante ese mes escuché tantos rumores falsos sobre mí, y todos iniciados por habladurías de ella, así que preferí terminar con la relación.

-¿Eso es todo?- esto no era lo que esperaba.

-No- bufó- después de que terminé mi relación con ella me enteré que Mark, el que era mi mejor amigo, fue el que ayudó a Tanya.

-¿Cómo?- por qué nunca había escuchado con él.

-Al parecer él siempre estuvo algo obsesionado con Tanya, así que el día de la fiesta cuando me vieron que ya estaba bastante borracho, Mark le ayudó a ella a subirme a una de las habitaciones, él sabía que yo nunca me hubiera involucrada con ella estando en mis 5 sentidos, así con todo eso también mi amistad con él terminó.

-Lo siento- me acerqué más a él y lo abracé por la cintura recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú amigo, o el que se decía tu amigo, te lastimó con lo que hizo- me giré y besé su cuello. Lo sentí estremecerse.

-Gracias nena, pero no importa, ahora te tengo a ti- dios como quería a ese hombre.

-Y yo a ti, soy afortunada, la próxima vez le daré las gracias a Tanya.

-Y de nuevo ¿por qué?

-Porque no te supo valorar y eso te dejó libre para mí- le debía una a esa fea mujer, bueno fea de personalidad, porque físicamente era hermosa.

-Ella no habría importado al minuto de conocerte- me guiñó el ojo.

-Lo sé, no te puedes resistir a mis encantos- bromeé.

-Exactamente- me besó en la frente. –Bueno esa es mi lamentable historia con Tanya y el por qué no tengo amigos desde hace algunos meses- fruncí el ceño sin entender eso sobre "no amigos". –Bueno al alejar a Mark quien es una de las personas más populares de la Universidad pues simplemente los demás también se alejaron- eso era triste y patético para ellos.

-Entonces te hicieron un favor, no saben lo que se pierden y más para mí- lo apreté contra mí y froté mi mejilla en su hombre.

-Nena, eres única- sentía su cuerpo moverse a causa de la risa, lo sé posiblemente estaba hablando de más y estaba haciendo el ridículo pero él parecía estar bien con eso. Bien las cosas ya estaban más claras para mí pero aun así me quedaba una pregunta, la conversación de Tanya aun me tenía hecha un lió.

-Uhm, entonces ella y tú, ¿sóloseacostaronunavez?- la última parte la dije rápidamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó riéndose – ¿De verdad me preguntas eso? Me ofendes mujer- dramatizo, –no te basta saber que esa vez de la fiesta estaba ridículamente alcoholizado para que pudiera hacerlo y que al día siguiente estaba tan avergonzado que consideré esconderme de ella tanto tiempo como fuera posible- dijo en tono de broma.

-Ok ok, entendido- reí.- Es raro que nunca haya escuchado sobre Mark, es decir, si es tan popular como dices- reflexioné en voz alta, cambiando así de tema, bueno sólo un poco.

-No te preocupes nena, que te has quedado con el mejor de los dos- dijo en tono de broma, pero sentí cierta inseguridad en su voz.

-Oh sí, me he quedado con uno bastante guapo- bromeé- aunque tal vez debería echarle un vistazo a Mark para ver de qué me he perdido- continué.

-¿Ah sí?- sentí como se deshacía de mis brazos a su alrededor para ahora abrazarme él.

-Si- reí.

-No debiste de haber dicho eso- su expresión era de depredador, se acercó lentamente a mí, sus ojos fijos en los míos, y estaba tan distraída en su mirada que no me di cuenta cuando pasó uno de sus brazos debajo de mis rodillas y me levantó.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté asustada.

-¿No crees que hace mucho calor?- preguntó en tono inocente.

¡_Oh no!_

-¡No Edward, no te atrevas!- grité.

-Oh sí- me levantó en vilo y me lanzó a la alberca.

Me hundí en el agua, y justo cuando salí a tomar aire sentí como Edward me jalaba de los pies y me volvía a hundir. Abrí los ojos cuando lo sentí subir por mi cuerpo y se puso delante de mí, ahí estábamos ambos sumergidos en el agua frente a frente, y me di cuenta de la magnitud de mi sentimientos hacía ese hombre.

Jamás había sentido algo así por nadie, a la única persona que he querido es a Charlie, y es mi padre, era totalmente virgen en el asunto de los sentimientos, _y en otras cosas también. _Sabía que lo quería, eso era algo claro y obvio para mí en este momento, pero sabía que había algo más, también sabía que él se había convertido alguien realmente importante en mi vida, y no quería saber cómo sería sin él, no sabría cómo vivir sin su presencia, sabía que no sólo lo quería, que era algo más a lo que necesitaba ponerle un nombre.

Dejé de pensar en eso ya que la situación no era la mejor, si seguía podría morir ahogada y eso apestaría. Salimos a la superficie jadeando por aire, su mirada era tan intensa y a la vez tan transparente hacía mí, sentía que me veía con tantos sentimientos, los mismos sentimientos que tenía hacía él.

-Animal- si, animal fue la primera palabra que salió de mi boca después de casi morirme por un derrame cerebral por pensar en mis sentimientos por Edward.

-Tu animal- se acercó a mí con su sexy sonrisa y me abrazó. Enredé mis piernas en su cadera y lo abracé por el cuello.

-Mi sexy animal- bromeé, besé suavemente sus labios.

-En serio Bella lastimas mi ego- hizo un adorable puchero.

-Como si eso fuera posible- me burlé.

Colocó su mano en mi nuca y me acercó bruscamente para besarme. Sus labios eran rudos sobre los míos, y se sentía tan bien que no pude evitar gemir, su otra mano acariciaba mi muslo, su lengua invadió mi boca, y mis manos se enredaron en su cabello. Estaba tan concentrada en su lengua dentro de mi boca que me sobresalté un poco cuando sentí sus manos en mi trasero, su tacto me hizo estremecerme y me retorcí contra él, restregando mi centro a su entrepierna que ahora esta dura.

-Edward- gemí en un susurro su nombre cuando separamos nuestras bocas. Sus manos apretaron su agarre en mí y no pude evitar moverme contra él. Su boca se movió a mi cuello, lancé la cabeza hacia atrás para darle espacio, sus besos se sentían como el cielo y me arqueé pegando mis pechos en el suyo.

-Dios Bella me encantas- lamió el largo de mi cuello y acabó en el lóbulo de mi oído, su lengua era una maravilla. Sentí su mano subir por mi cintura y acabó en uno de mi pechos que estrujó con fuerza. Tomé su cabeza y estrellé mis labios contra los suyos para volvernos a besar con fuerza, quería desesperadamente gemir, pero sabía que no podía porque los demás estaban cerca así que lo ahogué en su boca. Sentí mi pezón endurecerse con sus caricias y la sensación de querer más crecía dentro de mí, la sensación de la ropa mojada no ayudaba mucho para calmarme.

Me separé de él para tomar un respiro, pero él no separó sus labios de mí, trate de enfocar la vista que se me había vuelta borrosa ante el placer que me estaba proporcionando Edward. Fue cuando recordé donde estábamos, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Estábamos a la vista de todos, si alguien salía y nos encontraba en esta situación sería algo vergonzoso, y si ese alguien era James o Victoria algo me decía que podíamos estar en problemas.

-Edward- separé sus labios de mi para que me viera a los ojos –creo que se nos salieron de control las cosas- besé su mejilla, tomé una bocanada de aire y me separé de él. Desenrollé mis piernas de su cadera para evitar tentaciones.

-Sí, soy un animal- y con eso todo regresó a la normalidad.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Aplausos o tomatazos?

Regresé con capitulo nuevo, espero haya válido la pena la espera, quise subirlo desde ayer pero se me complicó un poco, pero aquí estoy, así que… ¿qué les parece?, me esforcé mucho al escribirlo y lo hice con mucho cariño.

Perdón si creen que tarde mucho pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo y me he robado momentos en la oficina para escribirlo además este capítulo me ha servido de terapia, no sé si les ha pasado que tienen mucho tiempo viendo una serie de tv y se enamoran de un personaje y lo matan T_T es tan triste,… eso me pasó con Grey's Anatomy, oh Dr McDreamy :'(, lloré mucho y necesitaba ver/leer/escribir cosas felices.

En fin, tres preguntas:

¿Qué sobrenombre lindo debería usar Bella sobre Ed: amor, cariño, bebé, nene...?

¿Odiaron a Tanya y amaron la actitud de Bella?

¿Review?

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos :* :* :*

* * *

Facebook: Bethany CH.

Grupo Fb: FF Surf Love

*** Links en perfil


	7. El suplente

**SURF LOVE**

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 7- El suplente –E***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las piernas me temblaban, mi respiración era un desastre, los pulmones me ardían, los músculos de mi abdomen dolían y James nos seguía gritando que siguiéramos corriendo. 5 vueltas y luego 5 sets de 50 abdominales y sentadillas, suena sencillo, pero después de llevar haciendo esto 2 horas sentía que me desplomaría en cualquier momento.

-Alto, terminamos, vayan a bañarse- dijo serio.

Bueno James seguía molesto y no lo culpaba, ok, en realidad sí,… Edward y yo no teníamos la culpa de lo que había pasado.

-Me duele todo- me quejé sin poder evitarlo, Edward pasó a mi lado y me le pegué, estaba molesta con los demás al grado de aplicarles la ley del hielo, o al menos eso intentaba, Alice y Rosalie me la estaban poniendo un poco complicado, ignorarlas era muy difícil.

-Lo sé nena, estoy igual que tú- suspiró frustrado a mi lado, habíamos tratado de razonar con James pero fue como hablar con la pared, el castigo era parejo para todos y fue su última palabra antes de gritarnos para empezar el entrenamiento del día.

Subí las escaleras que daban a la terraza y con cada escalón que subía era un insultó que se acumulaba hacía Emmett. A estas alturas creo que mi cerebro estaba saturado de insultos y había inventado bastantes ya que mi conocimiento en malas palabras era algo limitado, aunque dudo que "cabeza de banana" contara como uno, pero hacía lo que podía.

Al pasar por la piscina no lo pensé dos veces y me dejé caer en la alberca, necesitaba intentar relajar mis músculos, pero no me dieron tiempo ni de estirar bien las piernas cuando ya me estaban cuestionando.

-¿Bella…?- comenzó a preguntarme Edward pero James se le adelantó.

-Isabella ¿me puedes decir qué estás haciendo?- Piensa Isabella.

\- ¿Me caí?- bueno eso sonó a pregunta.

-¿Te caíste?- su voz sonaba seria pero en su rostro se notaba que se estaba esforzando por no sonreír.

-Sí, se me ha doblado el tobillo y Edward no alcanzó a agarrarme y me he caído- dije rápidamente para evitar que sonara muy falsa.

¡_Lo siento Edward!, _me disculpé mentalmente.

-¿Edward?- le cuestionó James.

-Es verdad, ando retrasado de reflejos- contestó mi novio sonando apeando, sus ojos me miraban acusándome por involucrarlo pero también se notaba que quería sonreír.

-Lentos- repitió James, y en menos de un parpadeo le lanzó el cronometro que traía en la mano y Edward lo atrapó antes de que lo golpeara en la cara. -Claro, reflejos lentos- juraría que sonrió.

-A bañarse- nos dijo James, -y no en la piscina- dijo en voz baja, bueno creo que nos habíamos salvado ante mi muy notoria mentira. Edward me extendió su mano para ayudarme a salir de la piscina y mis adoloridas piernas protestaron por el esfuerzo.

-Me hiciste mentir- me reclamó divertido.

-¿Lo siento?- de verdad necesitaba practicar en disculparme.

-No lo sientes- me acusó riendo, me acercó una toalla para secarme. Una vez seca me acercó a su cuerpo y me pasó el brazo por los hombros, al entrar a la casa Victoria me veía divertida y Sue a su lado sólo negaba con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro.

-Soy bastante torpe- me excusé ante ellas sin pensarlo, y como si fuera cosa del destino justo en ese momento mis pies decidieron tropezarse entre ellos y de no ser por Edward me hubiera ido de boca al piso.

-Lo eres- dijo Victoria cuando pase por su lado para después reírse de mí. Bueno al menos ella ya había recuperado su buen humor.

Edward me dio el primer turno en la ducha como era costumbre, y es que él siempre se bañaba mucho más rápido que yo, además alegaba que las mujeres siempre deberían de tener más tiempo para arreglarnos, _como si lo necesitara_.

El agua caliente le hizo bien a mis músculos. Ya tenía bastantes días que no acababa tan cansada después de entrenar, pero hoy James de verdad se había esforzado en cansarnos. Tarde más tiempo de lo normal en la ducha y me disculpé con mi novio al salir del baño, él, claro está, le resto importancia y sólo me beso en la frente antes de entrar él.

Se notaba el cansancio en ambos ya que cuando llegué a la habitación me di cuenta que había salido en una diminuta toalla y él ni se inmuto, decidí no darle vueltas a la situación y me cambie rápidamente. Me puse unos shorts de jean cortos y una blusa blanca margas cortas con cuello en V, y un cinto y sandalias cafés. Cepillé mi cabello, me vi en el espejo y me di un aceptable, guardé mis cosas en la mochila justo cuando Edward abría la puerta del cuarto.

-¿No se supone que eres un caballero?- pregunté mientras buscaba mi libro de redacción en mi escritorio.

-Lo soy- se acercó a mí y me tendió un libro -¿Buscabas esto?- en su mano estaba el libro que buscaba.

-Sí, gracias- tomé el libro y lo guarde en la mochila- ¿entonces por qué no tocas?- pregunté lo obvio.

-Porque eres mi novia- por la cara que hizo sólo faltó decirme _"Es obvio, daa"_, lo cual era verdad pero quería molestarlo por sus toscos modales.

-Como sea, bajemos- pase por su lado no sin antes darle un azote a su sexy trasero. No tenía idea de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo la primera vez pero cada vez se sentía más natural.

-¿Por qué siempre me tienes que manosear?- preguntó con un adorable puchero –me siento como un objeto- dramatizó, adoraba a este hombre.

-Es porque lo eres, sólo te permito estar cerca de mí, porque eres sexy- bromeé. Sí, yo Isabella Swan ya bromeaba sobre eso, pero eso es algo que sólo él lograba, me hacía sentir cómoda y podía decir cualquier cosa ante su presencia sin comerme las uñas pensando en que pude haberme pasado o haber dicho algo mal, aunque obviamente aun me sonrojaba la mayoría de las veces.

-Bueno necesito estar a tú altura- _bueno eso me derritió_. Pasó su mano por mi hombro mientras bajábamos. –Por cierto, luces hermosa- besó mi mejilla y ahí está, de nuevo hizo acto de aparición mi sonrojo, logrando que él se riera en voz baja.

Pero así como mi sonrojo regresó, también regresó el dolor muscular, con cada escalón que bajaba me daban ganas de sólo sentarme, hacerme bolita y rodar hasta abajo, sin importar que tan golpeada pudiera quedar.

-Por qué no sólo puedo hacerme bolita y rodar hasta abajo- expresé con voz quejumbrosa y en voz alta, y obviamente Edward se rió de mí.

-No aguantas nada nena- bajó un poco su brazo de mis hombros hasta mi espalda y pasó la otra bajo mis rodillas y me cargo estilo novia, y ya que no esperaba eso no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito.

_Sí, grite como nena._

-Bueno no tengo la culpa de tener músculos débiles que se resisten a adaptarse al ritmo de trabajo del 200% de James, y que tú tengas súper músculos fuertes y amantes del ejercicio y con ritmo de trabajo hasta del 500%- puse mi cara de cachorro triste que tantas veces había visto hacer a Alice.

-Bueno es una suerte para ti que estos "súper músculos fuertes y amantes del ejercicio" sean sólo para ti- _oh sí, sólo para mí. _No pude evitar sonreír como boba ante eso.

-Lo sé, soy una suertuda- con eso me gané un gran beso de su parte en la mejilla. No me bajó hasta llegar a la cocina y me sentó en un banco de la isla.

-Los primeros en bajar como siempre- dijo Sue al servirnos el desayuno, esa mujer cocinaba como el cielo.

-Gracias Sue- dijo Edward al pasarse el bocado.

-No hay de qué,… ¿cómo está tu tobillo Bella?- _¿ein?_ Dios mi rostro inmediatamente se puso tan rojo y mi garganta se cerró por lo que no me pude pasar el bocado y casi me ahogó con la comida. Pero como siempre Edward estaba ahí para auxiliarme, golpeó suavemente mi espalda hasta que pude pasarme el bocado. -¿Estás bien cariño?- siempre tan maternal Sue.

-Sí, conducto equivocado- dije a modo de explicación. –Y eh, el agua caliente ayudó- bajé la mirada a mi comida como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar. Edward sólo se rió en voz baja a mi lado, ganándose un manotazo de mi parte, pero sólo logré que se riera más fuerte.

-Pegas como nena, pequeña- se burló.

-Porque soy nena- me quejé, y claro Sue y Edward se rieron. Después de eso nos apuramos a desayunar y admito que comí mucho más de lo normal, suponía que no importaría ya que James nos mataría haciendo ejercicio, así que comí sin remordimientos. Cuando los demás entraron a la cocina, Ed y yo ya habíamos terminado y nos despedimos de Sue.

Las clases estuvieron normales y hasta cierto punto, aburridas, había temas que ya había visto en el curso anterior, pero prefería eso a estar saturada de trabajos y tareas y no tener tiempo para nada. Por esa razón todos habíamos elegido clases fáciles este semestre para nuestra prioridad siguiera siendo el surf.

Teníamos ordenes exactas de que en cuanto saliéramos de clases teníamos que irnos a GSG, cumplir puntualmente con los horarios, así que cuando salí de clases no me quedé a esperar a Jane y me dirigí al auto de Ed que es donde habíamos quedado de vernos como casi siempre. Cuando llegué él ya estaba ahí, sin decir nada nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos a la casa. En el camino no pude evitar recordar el motivo que había desatado la furia de James.

_**Flashback**_

_-Sí, soy un animal- y con eso todo regresó a la normalidad._

_-Lo eres- reí._

_Esta noche había luna llena, las luces de la terraza estaban apagadas así que esta era lo único que nos iluminaba. A pesar de la oscuridad y la poca luz, cuando nos separamos me di cuenta de que Edward tenía algo en el cuerpo, su piel se estaba tornando un poco oscura._

_-¿Qué tienes en la piel?- pregunté extrañada, levanté el brazo para tocar su piel y me di cuenta que la mía estaba igual, mis ojos se abrieron al máximo ante la sorpresa._

_-¿Qué demonios?- preguntó el al darse cuenta de la situación._

_-PITUFOS- gritó Emmett. Él, Jasper, Rose y Alice estaban detrás de él tratando de contener la risa y entonces todo tuvo sentido. Sentí crecer la furia dentro de mí, Edward parecía igual, aunque seguro la escena de los dos les parecía comiquísima, nótese el sarcasmo: Edward y yo en la piscina con casi todo el cuerpo azul, sin entender que había pasado, con los brazos extendidos sin querer tocar algo más._

_-Emmett- gruñó Edward, y de no ser por la situación hubiera pensado que un Edward enojado es sexy, pero tenía que enfocarme en lo importante._

_-Creo que es una reacción química a sus cuerpo calientes- dijo serio como si de verdad considerara esa teoría_

_¡Oh mierda!, al parecer habíamos tenido público._

_-Cállate- volvió a gruñir mi novio. Emmett se encogió de hombros y de repente una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro._

_-¡Bomba va!- gritó antes de levantar a Jasper como si no pesara nada y lo lanzó a la alberca. Cuando salió a la superficie lucía completamente azul y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, el definitivamente si parecía un pitufo, y por su cara era pitufo gruñón._

_-Te mataré- dijo en voz baja y afilada, Emmett sólo sonrió como niño pequeño en juguetería. Estaba tan concentrado disfrutando de su broma que no se dio cuenta cuando la pequeña Alice se puso detrás de él, nos guiñó un ojo y lo empujó hacia a la piscina. _

_Rose aprovechando la distracción de la duende la aventó a ella y Jasper aprovechando la distracción de todos se había acercado a la orilla donde estaba Rose y le jaló el pie, que dio como resultado una Rose azul y muy enojada. Enojo que le duró como 5 segundos, ya que no aguantó la risa al escuchar a Alice quejándose que no era justo que los demás pudieran pasar por un "avatar" y ella no, que sólo podía aspirar a ser "pitufina", en realidad creo que yo también entraba en esa categoría, pero pensar en era algo bastante tonto._

_No podía creer en la situación que me encontraba, pero estaba segura que esto sólo significaría problemas. Decidí que la diversión había terminado y tomé la mano de Edward para jalarlo hacía la orilla, no puso ninguna objeción, me dejó salir primero. _

_Vi mi cuerpo azul, muy azul, algo me decía que mi ropa era ya un caso perdido, genial como si no tuviera escases de prendas, pensé amargamente. _

_Y justo cuando Edward estuvo junto a mí, la luz de la terraza se prendió y apareció James, primero pareció sorprendido, su mirada viajó desde nosotros que estábamos afuera a los chicos que seguían en la piscina, y entonces la sorpresa dio paso al enojo, yo no sabía dónde esconderme así que hice lo único que pude hacer, fue refugiarme detrás de mi novio._

_-¿Qué demonios?- susurró mientras su rostro se ponía de un tono rojo furia._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

-Estúpido Emmett- gruñí al recordar el feo regaño que James nos dio, no gritó pero sus palabras sí que nos calaron. Por supuesto al salir de la piscina fuimos dejando un lindo rastro azul y pasamos todo el fin de semana limpiando nuestro rastro y la piscina. Como castigo nos dejo sin surf, eso sí, el entrenamiento se quedó y lo triplico, y hasta en domingo nos hizo entrenar y nos quitaron los privilegios sobre la televisión, billar, jacuzzi, piscina y salidas, como niños pequeños.

Emmett nos había explicado que salió a buscarnos y nos había encontrado algo "entretenidos". Así que se le ocurrió jugarnos una pequeña broma sin pensar en las consecuencias, subió rápidamente a su habitación donde tenía un líquido que con el contacto con el agua hacía una reacción química convirtiendo el agua en una especie de pintura azul y obviamente también dañaba nuestra piel, bajó silenciosamente para vaciarlo al agua de la piscina y volvió a entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hasta que le dijo a los demás que salieran a ver "la hermosa luna llena", nuestras risas alertaron a James y el resto es historia.

-Tranquila nena- dijo a mi lado mientras me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a salir del auto _¿En qué momento llegamos?_

En cuanto entramos a la casa Victoria nos avisó que tendríamos una pequeña reunión en unos minutos, así que subimos tan rápido como mis músculos cansados nos permitieron a dejar nuestras cosas, al bajar los demás iban llegando así que pasamos directo a la sala donde ya estaba James sentado.

-Bien, como saben esta semana hay competencias del Circuito profesional en Melbourne,- oh por supuesto que sabíamos, aunque con todo este asunto del castigo lo había olvidado, pero habíamos esperado con ansias esta semana, James nos había comentado que había la oportunidad de asistir a los eventos. Jamás me había perdido un evento cuando tocaba en Bells Beach, hace unos días Edward yo habíamos planeado el viaje, es decir, planear en el sentido de hacer tiempo para poder ir a ver a Charlie y presentarle a mi novio, eso por insistencia de él, por mí preferiría evitar ese momento de ser posible por unos meses más. –El plan era que todos pudiéramos viajar para presenciar los eventos, aunque sé que todos ustedes ya han asistido a algunos.- James nos tenía ansiosos con esa noticia –pero dado los últimos acontecimientos he decidido que será parte de su castigo,- ¿Qué? Estúpido Emmett y sus estúpidas bromas, de nuevo sentí mi enojo resurgir. –Yo tengo que ir porque me han elegido como juez- nos presumió, _oh demonios esto apesta_ –Y ustedes se quedaran y seguirán con el entrenamiento que ya establecí y ya que sé que Victoria puede ser mucho más comprensiva que yo- miró a su esposa con cariño- es que vendrá alguien a suplirme, espero sepan ser respetuosos y que todo esté tranquilo en mi ausencia.- terminó de decir.

En cuanto James y Victoria salieron del salón todos miramos a Emmett molestos por el giro del castigo.

-¿Qué?- dijo inocentemente. –Les recuerdo que no fui el único en participar- argumentó cuando se dio cuenta que no funcionaria su cara de niño bueno que no rompe ni un plato.

-Bueno, gracias Emmett- dije enojada –Ni Edward ni yo participamos en tu broma y hemos salido perjudicados- expresé por primera vez. Desde que nos habían castigado me había quedado con mi enojo, optando por el silencio, sólo me había quejado un poco sobre el exceso de entrenamiento con mi novio pero prefería no decirle nadie a los demás, siempre fui una persona tranquila y prefería evitar la violencia, en este caso "violencia oral".

-De verdad lo siento Bells- su disculpa parecía sincera, y como ya lo había dicho había intentado aplicarles la ley de hielo pero me era muy difícil permanecer enojada con ellos, aunque lo recordara en momentos, como este por ejemplos. Cerré los ojos unos segundos y respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme.

-Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer- acepté. –Sólo por favor abstente de meterme en tus bromas- le supliqué.

-Trataré- supongo que eso era mejor que nada tratándose de Emmett.

…

James se había ido a Melbourne después de la comida, Victoria lo llevó al aeropuerto y cuando regresó nos pidió que nos comportáramos con "el suplente". Estábamos ya todos en la playa haciendo el calentamiento esperando a que llegara el entrenador, llevaba algunos minutos de retraso y todos teníamos mucha curiosidad por saber si sería alguien reconocido como James, aunque no era necesario ya que no tocaríamos la tabla ni por error_, tristemente_.

Edward y yo estábamos ayudándonos mutuamente para hacer estiramientos cuando escuchamos la voz de Victoria y una más que no reconocimos. Al levantar la vista vi a un hombre alto, no tanto como Ed, delgado, de piel trigüeña, ojos y cabello corto negro, y un conjunto de rasgos que la mayoría de las personas consideraría como buenos rasgos, haciendo de él un hombre guapo, y si consideramos además que se notaba que tenía un buen cuerpo, era de esperarse que fuera del tipo de hombre que si levantaría varios suspiros por donde pasara. Pero en mi caso, sólo podía pasar por un hombre bien parecido, para hombre guapo y sexy tenía a mi propio dios griego.

Mi teoría de los suspiros se vio confirmada cuando escuché un par a mi lado, Alice y Rose tenía puesta toda su atención en él, y Edward inmediatamente se puso a mi lado, sin tocarme, pero ahí estaba, volteé hacía él y le guiñé el ojo ganándome uno de su parte.

-Chicos, les presento a Jacob Black- todos dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo y nos reunimos a su alrededor. -Él suplirá a James esta semana y está enterado de su castigo- nos advirtió, -bueno Jacob los dejo en tus manos, por favor se comportan- esto último lo dijo mirando a Emmett quien sonrió contento por la atención.

-Bueno como ya les dijo Victoria, mi nombre es Jacob Black- dijo con voz gruesa bastante varonil- he estado 1 año en el circuito profesional -¿de verdad?– y es un placer para mi estar con ustedes esta semana- me miró, –aunque no haya surf- bromeó, pero nadie se rió o hizo el intento, porque no era una razón para bromear –bueno, para empezar estaría bien saber sus nombres.

-Alice Brandon- se presentó Alice en cuanto Jacob terminó de hablar, se acercó ofreciéndole su mano y le sonrió encantadoramente.

-Rosalie Hale, pero me dicen Rose- ¿Rose? Bueno alguien quería ser simpática porque no a todos les permitía que le dijeran así. Usó varios de sus encantos y también le ofreció la mano, sacó el busto y le regaló una sonrisa reservada a los hombres que le atraían.

-Mucho gusto chicas- aceptó sus manos en saludo, y les regalo una bonita sonrisa, bueno supongo. Al soltar sus manos, me miró de nuevo, ¿tenía algo en la cara? Instintivamente me limpié la boca pensando que me había manchado, Edward se tensó a mi lado y acercó su mano a la mía tocándola ligeramente, me giré hacía él y le sonreí.

-Jasper Whitlock- Jasper se presentó formalmente, aunque más serio de lo normal.

-Emmett McCarthy- la sonrisa se le había borrado del rostro y su voz sonaba bastante seria, lo cual era bastante extraño tratándose de él.

-Edward Cullen- dijo también con voz seria, y sexy como sólo él puede sonar. No pude evitar sonreír y morderme el labio al recordar nuestro primer día aquí y como me había impresionado su hermosa voz. Sentí su dedos rozar los míos nuevamente y se relajó un poco.

-Isa… - comencé a decir cuando él me interrumpió.

-Isabella Swan- completó Jacob dejándome sorprendida, bueno no sólo a mí, todos me miraron inmediatamente y Edward se volvió a tensar y esta vez sí tomo mi mano y yo sin dudarlo le correspondí.

-Eh si, Isabella Swan. ¿Lo conozco?- pregunté inevitablemente.

-Bells Beach, 2011- oh vaya, ese año había participado en varias competencias "junior" locales y gané dos veces.

-Aja- no sabía que decirle.

-Quedaste en 1er lugar, quedé impresionado porque según escuché fue tu primera competencia "junior" y le ganaste a varias que ya tenían algo de experiencia- explicó.

-Oh- de nuevo me quedé sin palabras, aunque me sentí un poco halagada que me recordara después de 4 años.

-Bueno ¿vamos a entrenar o no?- interrumpió Edward a mi lado un poco brusco, y se lo agradecí mentalmente, esto comenzaba a ser un poco incómodo, porque no sabía que podía responderle a Jacob.

-¡Oh, sí!- contestó algo sorprendido por la brusca voz de mi novio, -bien, comencemos.

El entrenamiento fue algo torpe, Jacob trataba de ser amigable pero sólo Alice y Rose le seguían el juego, los demás estábamos totalmente enfocados en hacer los ejercicios, en mi caso más que nada estaba enfocada en tratar de no desfallecer del cansancio.

-Si estás muy cansada, puedes descansar 5 minutos- me dijo Jacob por 3ra ocasión.

Había algo en él que no me gustaba, esa confianza con la que me trataba hacia que mi piel se erizara. Todos nos veíamos a punto de caer rendidos, bueno más las mujeres que los hombres, pero todos estábamos en ese punto y sólo se había acercado a mí para ofrecerme una pausa, eso no estaba bien.

-Estoy bien- la verdad no, me ardían los pulmones pero prefería seguir a causar un malentendido.

-Te ves exhausta- señaló.

-Como todos los demás- señalé a mis compañeros que nos veían atentos y odiaba ese tipo de atención, no quería que pensaran que tenía algún tipo de favoritismo.

-Tienen 10 minutos para descansar- dijo en voz alta hacía los demás al darse cuenta de que los demás nos ponían atención.

Realmente necesitábamos ese descanso pero por cómo se había dado es que no me sentía cómoda tomándolo. Los demás en cuanto escucharon la palabra descanso se dejaron caer en la arena. Me acerqué a Ed y me senté frente a él, pero mis músculos se sentían destrozados.

-No me agrada- dijo en cuanto me senté.

-Ni a mí- bueno no me agradaba la confianza con la que me trataba. -Ayúdame a estirar- le pedí acostándome sobre mi espalda, sin importar que la arena se me pegara al cuerpo, tomando en cuenta que estaba algo sudada. Levanté la pierna derecha, se acercó arrodillándose frente a mí, tomó mi pierna y la flexionó hacía mí, dolía pero se sentía bien. –Se siente bien- gemí por el dolor y la sensación de descanso que me daba el estiramiento.

-Yo sé que te puede hacer sentir mejor- dijo con voz ronca mirándome directo a los ojos, con su sexy sonrisa torcida.

-¿Ah sí?- me mordí el labio porque sabía que lo ocasionaba con eso.

-Sí- flexionó mucho más mi pierna y ya sentía que la podía tocar con mi cabeza, mi flexibilidad había mejorado bastante en este tiempo. –Quizás te lo pueda demostrar más tarde,- su voz ronca me hacía estremecer de placer, una de sus manos bajo por mi piernas acariciándola sólo con la punta de sus dedos y sentí un cosquilleo por dónde iba acariciando que me hacía desear que estuviéramos solos. Terminó con esa pierna y siguió con la otra.

-Eso me gustaría- le contesté, levanté mi mano y acaricie sus labios ya que su cara estaba bastante cerca de mí.

-Te encantará- me gruñó antes de atrapar mi dedo entre sus dientes, ¡_sexy!_

-Se acabó el descanso- la voz tosca de Jacob destruyó nuestro momento, y me sentí sonrojar por la situación en la que estábamos Edward y yo. Él sólo soltó mi dedo y se rió, acarició mi mejilla sonrojada y se levantó, de paso me ayudó a levantarme.

El entrenamiento siguió igual, sólo que esta vez me mantuve lo más lejos que pude de Jacob, si me hacía alguna pregunta contestaba estrictamente lo necesario y siempre me mantuve cerca de alguien, aunque él seguía tratando de hacerme plática cada que podía. Sólo Alice y Rose se mantenían simpáticas con él.

–Terminamos- dijo Jacob. –Bien hecho chicos- se giró hacía a mí pero en cuanto terminó de hablar jalé a Edward hacía la casa sin darle tiempo a algo más.

-Estoy muerta de cansancio- me quejé por… no estoy segura de cuantas veces me había quejado en el día. –Y tú superman, ¿sientes algo de dolor en tus súper músculos?- pregunté mientras picoteaba sus fuertes y sexys abdominales.

-No, tú lo has dicho: tengo unos súper músculos- su sonrisa era presumida pero podía notar que cada que tocaba sus sexys músculos estos se tensaban y ocultaba una mueca de dolor en su bello rostro.

-Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Jacob detrás de mí.

-Isabella- corregí automáticamente que me sorprendí a mí misma. No entendía porque se tomaba ese tipo de confianzas conmigo, además no estaba en mis venas ser tan confiada y él no ayudaba con su actitud, por lo su cercanía me hacía estar a la defensiva.

-Sí, lo siento, como los demás te dicen así, pensé que te gustaba más así- se disculpó, y me sentí mal por mi actitud, no era normal en mí ser tan dura con la gente, pero de nuevo su actitud conmigo no me agradaba.

-Bueno, ellos son mis amigos- expliqué, sentía que Edward no se había movido de mi lado –Entonces, ¿necesita decirme algo?

-Puedes tutearme- dijo sonriendo pero yo sólo me quedé callada y espero a que hablara- ¿Puede ser en privado?- ¿a solas con él? No me agradaba esa idea.

_Aunque posiblemente este algo paranoica con la situación._

-¿Será muy tardado? Tengo deberes que hacer y Edward me va a ayudar- lo cual era verdad, me dejaría hacerle una pequeña entrevista como surfista.

-Sólo necesito comentarte algo.- Me despedí de Ed y seguí a Jacob a la oficina de James. –En la mañana que llegué James me mostro algunas de las cintas sobre sus entrenamientos,- comenzó, me indicó que me sentará frente a él. –Y cómo ya te había dicho desde hace tiempo que comencé a seguirte la pista- _uh, –_creo que tienes un talento natural impresionante Isabella, y sé que podrías ganar tu lugar en el Circuito sin problemas- ok, me perdí ¿qué? –Sé que tienes entrenamientos todos los días y confió en James, quien fue un excelente surfista, y quien como tú tenía un talento natural que explotó al máximo, que es lo que quiero para ti. Está haciendo un excelente trabajo con todos ustedes, - mi cara seguro era un poema. –A lo que quiero llegar es que quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda como tu entrenador particular, no lo he comentado con James porque necesitaba platicarlo contigo primero- de nuevo ¿qué? ¿Entrenador particular?

Ok, paremos el carro aquí, ¿Jacob Black quiere ser mi entrenador particular? En qué momento me caí y me golpeé la cabeza y comencé a alucinar.

-¿James ya no sería mi entrenador?- fue lo primero que pregunté.

-Es la idea- me sonrió.

-¿No es contra las reglas?- tenía que serlo, es decir, esto era una competencia y todos estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. Creo que había leído algo al respecto en el reglamento pero no lograba recordarlo con precisión.

-Ya paso una vez, siempre y cuando los directivos lo aprueben, además es buena publicidad para la empresa- explicó.

-Me sorprende su propuesta y se lo agradezco, pero no estoy interesada- dije de manera educada después de reflexionarlo por unos minutos.

Por supuesto que no, y no se trataba de que él simplemente no agradara, se trataba de escoger lo mejor para mí y sabía que ese mejor era James. Es decir, conocía la trayectoria de James de pies a cabeza, sabía de sus premios, sus competencias, estadísticas, todo, en cambio apenas hoy escuché hablar de Jacob Black, y sólo había participado una vez en el Circuito y ni siquiera sé si lo ganó, en cambio James había participado 10 veces consecutivas y había ganado 6 de ellos, él y Kelly Slater eran los hombres del surf, para mí Jacob no era nadie.

-¿Perdón?- parecía incrédulo ante mi respuesta.

-Que gracias por su oferta, pero no estoy interesada- dije con voz seria.

-¿Por qué? Creo que deberías de pensarlo detenidamente y no sólo 5 minutos como lo acabas de hacer.

Y le expliqué mis razones aunque no tan crudo. Trate de ser suave y educada, y a cambio él me contó la historia de su carrera, sus contratos, estadísticas, prácticamente se me estaba vendiendo, pero sus palabras y número no me impresionaron, James por mucho era mejor que él.

Cuando le dije que no por segunda ocasión me pidió que lo pensará y me dio permiso de salir de la oficina.

Esa noche, después de haber hecho mis deberes, me di a la tarea de investigar a Jacob Black. Todo lo que me había dicho era verdad, tanto su carrera, sus estadísticas, todo, pero eso no me importaba, primero porque no estaba mal mentalmente como para cambiar a James, aunque fuera compartido, por alguien como Jacob, no había punto de comparación en cuanto a carrera y nivel, y segundo, jamás les haría eso a los demás, esto era una competencia y como tal todos debíamos de estar en igualdad de circunstancias.

Decidí guardarme la conversación para evitar malentendidos, no valía la pena.

…

La semana transcurrió de la misma manera que el Lunes, entrenamiento hasta sentir estallar los pulmones y no poder caminar. Jacob seguía mostrándose demasiado amable conmigo, lo cual no era del agrado de mi novio. Él sabía que no era mi culpa, que yo no había hecho algo para dar paso a sus atenciones pero aun así seguía molesto y lo entendía.

Todos los días Jacob me preguntaba si había reconsiderado su propuesta y siempre le daba la misma respuesta "Gracias, pero no"

Estaba haciendo fila en la cafetería, necesitaba comprar un poco de cafeína, era tanto el cansancio al finalizar el día que las horas que dormía no me eran suficientes, y el profesor de la segunda hora aviso que llegaría tarde, así que había corrido para comprar un café.

-Un espresso machiatto- pedí, necesitaba algo fuerte, saqué de mi cartera un billete para pagar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano se extendió sobre la mía dejando un billete.

-Yo pago- dijo una voz de hombre a mi lado, –para mí uno igual.

Levanté la vista para conocer a la persona que pedía ser golpeada por mi puño, no me gustaba ese tipo de personas que sin conocerte te querían invitar algo, y me encontré con un hombre alto, un poco más bajo que Edward, de cabello rubio y corto, dueño de unos increíbles ojos azules, tenía una linda sonrisa con hoyuelos, podía definirse como un hombre guapo, aunque no tanto como Ed.

_Así es, Edward me había arruinado para lo demás hombres,_ siempre que conocía a uno tendía a compararlo con él y obviamente el siempre ganaba ante mis ojos.

–Una chica linda como tú no debería de pagar su café- dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras me sonreía.

-Esta chica es capaz de pagarse su propio café- y tampoco me agradaban las personas cómo él que creían que al ser guapos podían hacer lo que quisieran utilizando sus "encantos". -Así que gracias pero no gracias- le di mi billete a la chica que atendía y me vio confundida para aceptó el dinero, me dio mi ticket y me hice a un lado para esperar mi orden.

-Hey tranquila, sólo quería ser amable- se disculpó el rubio y me sentí sonrojar al sentir la vergüenza ya que varias personas nos estaban mirando.

-Si bueno, no me agradó tu amabilidad- dije mientras tomaba mi bebida y sin mirarlo salí de la cafetería.

-Entonces me disculpo por eso- me cortó el camino colocándose frente a mí –Mark…

-Mark Breston- completó una voz que conocía perfectamente, me giré para encontrarme con un Edward con cara molesta.

-¿Ese Mark?- enarqué una ceja mientras preguntaba.

-Ese Mark- contestó mi novio colocándose a mi lado y pasando su mano sobre mis hombros para acercarme a él, y yo feliz puse mi mano desocupada en su espalda. –Hola pequeña- besó ligeramente mi mejilla que se sonrojo ante el tacto de sus labios.

-Cullen- dijo Mark. Bueno al parecer este campus sí que era pequeño si me tope con él de esta manera. –Veo que se conocen- dijo señalando entre nosotros, lo cual fue un comentario tonto porque era demasiado obvio a la vista.

-Nos conocemos- afirmó mi novio.

-Isabella Swan, SU NOVIA- me presenté haciendo énfasis en "su novia".

-Vaya Cullen, siempre te quedas con las mejores- no me paso desapercibido el escaneo que me hizo, el cual me hizo sentir incomoda y Ed me abrazó aun mas, si es que era posible, a él.

-Más bien diría que yo me quedo con el mejor- dije, porque sí, no podría conocer mejor persona que Edward.

-Tú eres la mejor- esta vez besó ligeramente mis labios –La mejor para mí- sus palabras me derretían, no pude evitar sonreír bobamente.

-Oh demonios, tengo clase- dije cuando reaccioné.

-Ay nena- se rió de mí –Vamos, te acompaño- quitó su mano de mi hombro para tomar mi mano. –Breston- le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza a Mark, yo sólo lo miré pero no dije nada, y caminamos hacía el aula.

Llegué justo a tiempo, al parecer Edward no tendría la segunda hora y prefirió esperarme ahí afuera, me quejé porque se podría aburrir, pero me contestó que pensar en mi no era para nada aburrido y me sonrojé. Así que me pase todo la clase jugando con el colgante que él me había regalado, y que sólo me quitaba para entrar al agua, y pensando en él, en él y en Mark y su situación, pude notar que a Ed aun le dolía esa ruptura y necesitaba saber exactamente qué había pasado.

…

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?- preguntó Jacob en cuanto me vio, al parecer era la primera en bajar y eso no era bueno, no me gustaba estar a solas con él; todos los días él se había tomado muchas atenciones innecesarias conmigo, lo cual había provocado algunos comentarios entre los chicos, sobre "mi siendo su favorita", y aunque lo decían en tono de broma sabía que si podrían pensarlo porque él hacia las cosas demasiado obvias, pero yo simplemente lo dejaba pasar.

Así que Edward en cada entrenamiento estaba molesto, al principio había bajado su nivel por la distracción pero después uso su enojo y entrenó mucho más duro que todos los demás, así que acababa mucho más cansado de lo normal por lo que casi no habíamos tenido tiempo para hablar y eso me molestaba.

-Sí, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma- mañana sería su último día y todos los días al iniciar ambos entrenamientos me preguntaba y siempre le decía que no estaba interesada.

Me había costado mucho trabajo entrar a GSG para poder recibir entrenamiento profesional por James Witherdale como para ahora aceptar una oferta de menor categoría. Además nada me aseguraba que la situación fuera aceptada por los directivos, podría expulsarme o algo así y no valía la pena ni siquiera considerar esa posibilidad.

-No te entiendo Bella…

-Isabella- corregí.

-Isabella- suspiró –te estoy ofreciendo entrenamiento profesional particular, atención personalizada.

-Y yo no estoy interesada, entré a GSG para recibir entrenamiento de James Witherdale, eso es lo que me interesa- dije cansada de la situación. –Apenas hace unos días supe de su existencia, cómo podría cambiar el nivel que me ofrece James por alguien como usted- dije antes de que mi cerebro pudiera analizar las palabras, me sonrojé inmediatamente al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero estaba tan cansada de su pregunta diaria que mi cerebro se había desconectado de mi boca.

-Entonces me consideras menos que James- no era una pregunta, fue una afirmación, -¿podrías por favor hablarme de tú?, me haces sentir viejo.

-No me siento cómoda hablándole de tú- contesté honestamente. –Y no es que lo considere menor, es sólo que creo que su nivel de experiencia es menor que el de James- bueno traté de ser suave pero no se había escuchado así.

-¿No es lo mismo?- parecía entre dolido y divertido por la situación.

\- No para mí- esto me estaba cansando.

-Piénsalo bien- me pidió –recibirías entrenamiento personalizada- repitió.

-Y se lo agradezco de nuevo pero le repito que no estoy interesada- dije cansinamente. Me retiré a buscar mi tabla a la bodega, hoy haríamos algunos ejercicios con ellas, pero sin entrar al agua, tristemente.

-Así que ¿entrenamiento personalizado?- preguntó Edward detrás de mí con voz seria.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- bromeé volteando hacía el, tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y su mirada era seria.

-No cuando es en un espacio abierto y lo escuchas por casualidad- y seguía serio.

-Bueno entonces me escuchaste decir que no estoy interesada.

-Sí, lo cual me pareció lo más sensato- se acercó a mí, –lo que no entiendo es el por qué no me lo dijiste- su expresión era dolida, sabía que no era tan buena idea guardármelo pero quería evitar malos entendidos.

-Yo pensaba decírtelo- mentira Isabella.

-¿De verdad?- su ceja arqueada era señal de que no me creía y era obvio porque yo tampoco me creería.

-No- contesté en un susurro mientras miraba los dedos de mis pies.

-Se supone que cuando estás en relación este tipo de cosas son las que debería uno contar- su voz sonaba neutra.

-Lo sé, es sólo que no le vi el punto si rechacé su oferta- ese era un mal argumento.

-Pero por lo que me di cuenta él no ha acepta ese "no" que le has dado ¿Eso fue lo que quería hablarte el primer día?- asentí sólo con la cabeza, -¿Cuántas veces te ha preguntado?

-Dos veces al día.

-Y aun así no pensabas decírmelo- afirmó.

-No es que no quisiera, simplemente no le vi el punto, lo último que quería es que pensaras mal de mí y que tengo algún tipo de favoritismo- me excusé.

-Nena, yo jamás pensaría mal de ti- lo sentí acercarse a mí, levantó mi barbilla con sus dedos y me miro a los ojos, –sólo me duele pensar en que no confías en mí lo suficiente como para contarme ese tipo de cosas, sé que Jacob no es de mi agrado, pero que alguien profesional sin importar su poco experiencia como él quiere darte entrenamiento particular es algo importante.

-¿Eso piensas?- no podía apartar la mirada de él y mi labio estaba siendo presa de mis dientes.

-Sí, aunque no me agrada que sea él quien se interese en ti, porque sé que no sólo le atrae tu enorme talento, eres demasiado hermosa- susurró, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que sólo tenía que levantarme un poco en la punta de mis pies y fácilmente podría besarlo.

-No creo que sea eso- definitivamente no se trataba de eso.

-No te ves a ti misma con claridad- acabo con la distancia que no separaba y me besó. Fue un beso suave, lento que me hacía querer más, más de él, sin poder evitarlo pase mis manos por su cuello mientras él ponía las suyas en mi cintura.

-Ustedes dos parecen que siempre están pegados- la voz de Emmett nos hizo separarnos, estaba en la entrada de la bodega con una sonriente Alice a su lado.

-Sólo es envidia- bromeó Alice.

-¿Envidia? ¿Y cómo por qué querría estar sólo con una chica habiendo tantas mujeres hermosas en el mundo?- dijo Emmett.

-Y hombres guapos y sexys- completó Rose entrando a la bodega, tomando su tabla. –Aunque Bella se ha quedado con uno de los mejores- su sonrisa era sincera, cuando paso junto a mí me guiñó un ojo, no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de mi hombre.

-Mío- dije como niña pequeña mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Si nena, todo tuyo- me pasó el brazo por los hombros y dejó un beso en mi cabeza. –Mía- susurró a mi oído.

-Tuya- murmuré mirándolo a los ojos. –Bueno, pues no me puedo quejar- dije en voz alta para lo demás ganándome la risa de las chicas.

-Tengo entendido que deberían estar entrenando- la voz de Victoria nos hizo recordar la situación, sin decir nada todos tomamos nuestras tablas y nos reunimos con Jacob que estaba terminando de organizar el material del día de hoy, cuando pase por su lado se acercó inmediatamente.

-Piénsalo- me dijo en voz baja pero aun así estoy segura que Edward, que iba delante de mí escuchó porque sus hombros se tensaron.

-No tengo nada que pensar- respondí, de verdad estaba cansada de la situación.

Caminé más rápido para alcanzar a mi novio tenso, cuando estuve a su altura me pare un poco en las puntas de mi pies para poder dejar un pequeño y suave beso en su mandíbula, y su reacción me hizo feliz, lo sentí estremecerse y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa por mi logro.

-Eres malvada- dijo en tono de juego.

-Lo soy.

…

-Bien, ¿entonces tenemos en claro que tiene que hacer cada uno?- preguntó Jane por segunda vez.

-Si- contesté mecánicamente, -¿Puedo…?

-Si Bella, puedes irte- dijo interrumpiéndome Jane.

-Eres la mejor- lo era, nos habían asignado un trabajo en equipo para el Lunes y hoy era Viernes, y debido a mí castigo les dije que no me era posible reunirnos como ellos pretendían hacerlo, así que Jane decidió que nos repartiéramos ciertos temas y enviárselos a ella mañana para que pudiera armar el trabajo, _era un sol_.

En cuanto junte mis cosas, así sin meterlas en mi mochila me levanté de mi asiento y salí casi corriendo de la biblioteca, las miradas que me había estado dando Mike me tenía nerviosa, no me gustaban.

Iba caminando hacía el estacionamiento completamente distraída tratando de meter mi carpeta en la mochila que no veía donde pisaba, lo cual tratándose de mí no era una buena idea, teoría que comprobé 5 segundos después cuando choqué contra algo duro, aferré mis cosas con fuerza entre mis brazos mientras sentía como mi trasero aterrizaba en el suelo.- Mierda- gruñí en voz baja.

-Con esa boquita besas a Cullen, que chica tan sucia- dijo alguien cerca de mí con voz burlesca, voz que se me hacía recientemente conocida. Al levantar la vista me encontré con Mark, el cual tenía una expresión divertida, mientras sus brazos los tenía cruzados en el pecho.

-Pues no he recibido ninguna queja de su parte- contesté sin pensarlo dos veces, bueno al parecer la timidez se estaba evaporando de mi personalidad. Con el fin de ignorarlo es que me quedé en el piso sentada, el trasero me dolía pero prefería evitarlo, me senté mejor con las piernas cruzadas y comencé a guardar mis cosas en la mochila sin prisa alguna.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí? Porque si no te has dado cuenta estorbas un poco- eso era verdad, veía como pares de pies pasaban a mi lado esquivándome, pero no quise pensar en eso antes de avergonzarme a mí misma más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Lo ignoré y seguí en lo mismo.

-¿Bella?- escuché una hermosa voz y sin poder evitarlo levante el rostro para encontrarme con el hombre más guapo del mundo, _bueno él lo era para mí_, quien me miraba entre confundido y divertido. -¿Qué haces ahí pequeña?

-Me senté a disfrutar del clima- contesté sarcásticamente.

-Oh ¿de verdad?- dijo mirándome tiernamente. –Bueno, en ese caso me uniré a ti- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Ese hombre m_e derretía con sus acciones._

-Me caí- confesé.

-¿Tú cayéndote?- preguntó con fingido asombro ganándose de mi parte un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-Él me tumbó- acusé a Mark quién seguía frente a mí, y al parecer mi novio no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Breston- dijo.

-Hey, yo no hice nada, ella se abalanzó sobre mí y cayó- se defendió.

¿Qué yo qué?

-Yo no hice eso- dije inmediatamente.

-Admítelo hermosura, me viste y no te pudiste resistir a mis encantos.- ¡_argh será creído!._

-Cuidado con lo que dices Breston- le dijo con voz dura Edward.

-Seguro esta drogado- musité decidida a ignorarlo. Terminé de guardar mis cosas rápidamente para poder pararme del piso y alejarme lo más pronto posible de ese hombre que comenzaba a exasperarme con su actitud de galán.

-Eres única- dijo Edward a mi oído. Sentí como se levantaba del piso para después extenderme el brazo y me ayudó a pararme. Al levantarme quedé frente a Mark quien me veía detenidamente.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?- comenzaba a ponerme un poco nerviosa y no en el buen sentido como lo hacía Edward.- Me duele el trasero- me quejé en un susurró que logró escuchar mi novio, quién se rió en voz baja, sentí su mano acariciar la piel de mi cadera para bajar lentamente hasta acariciar mi trasero. Me sonrojé inmediatamente y su sonrisa creció.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó bromeando mientras su mano seguía ahí.

-No logró entender cómo alguien como tú puede estar con Cullen- su comentario se escuchaba sincero y por lo tanto me dolió, porque tenía razón, como alguien como yo podía estar con alguien tan maravilloso como Edward.

-Si bueno, yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero ya que no le encuentro sentido alguno sólo agradezco el que él se haya fijado en mí- respondí de igual manera, sinceramente.

-No pequeña, creo que es al revés, yo soy el que agradece el que te hayas fijado en mí- dijo Ed mientras quitaba su mano de mi trasero para abrazarme por la cintura, y yo sin dudarlo un segundo me acerqué lo más posible a él y enterré mi rostro en su pecho para aspirar su fresco aroma.

-Me refería a cómo una chica sexy y dulce como tú puede estar con Edward- dijo su nombre como si fuera un insulto, y sentí como se tensaba a mí lado el mencionado.

-Sí que eres un idiota- dije lo primero que pensé al escuchar decir semejante tontería.

-¿Perdón?- Mark lucía entre ofendido y divertido.

-Y sordo- esta situación comenzaba a cansarme. – ¿Podemos irnos?, me prometiste un helado antes de ir a GSG- volteé hacía Ed con un pequeño puchero en mi rostro.

-Tus deseos son ordenes para mí- me dijo dulcemente mientras besaba mi mano como todo un caballero. –Adiós Breston- se despidió de Mark, me abrazó por los hombros y nos fuimos.

…

James había vuelto y no podía estar más feliz, necesitaba descansar de Jacob y sus preguntas constantes, lo malo era que él día de hoy necesitábamos terminar con él y ya después podríamos regresar a nuestra rutina normal.

Ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de ver a James antes del entrenamiento de la tarde, ya que se estaba ocupando de asuntos de la academia, pero sin importar eso ya sentía que tenía un peso menos encima.

-Es una pena que se acabe la semana- dijo Alice con un puchero de su marca.

-Lo sé, extrañaré a esa guapura de hombre- secundó Rose, yo sólo me quedé callada para evitar hablar mal de él, aunque tuve que decir algo cuando sentí que me miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Aquí es donde dices algo bueno sobre él- me regañó en juego Alice.

-Bueno mi papá siempre me ha dicho que si no tengo nada bueno que decir es mejor guardar silencio- sonreí.

-No entiendo por qué no te cae bien Jacob- susurró.

-Es de esas personas que sólo de verlas simplemente no te cae bien- mentí ligeramente, no necesitaban enterarse de todo el problema.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó incrédula Rose.

-De verdad- confirmé.

-Pues a mí me cae muy bien- dijo con su sonrisa coqueta, -si él quisiera podríamos ser buenos amigos- su risa femenina daba a entender perfectamente a qué tipo de amistad se refería.

-A mí también me gustaría ser una buena amiga- la pequeña duende soltaba risitas que te daban una idea de sus no tan buenas intenciones.

-Ustedes dos están mal- me reí.

-Oye que tengas novio no te impide ver el menú- bromeó Rose.

-Para qué ver el menú cuando tengo el platillo principal.- Les seguí el juego.

-Arruinas la diversión- dijo Alice con un puchero.

-No entiendo por qué tenías que saltar sobre Edward desde el primer día, debiste haberlo hecho esperar y divertirte con nosotras- comentó Rose.

-Yo no salté sobre él el primer día- ¡no lo hice!

-Cierto, creo que fue al segundo día- rió.

-Estaba cansada- me justifiqué. –Y no salté, él se ofreció a ayudarme- dije en voz baja, pero cuando ellas comenzaron reírse decidí atacar. -Además no fui la única, y mínimo tengo el valor para admitir lo que siento por él- lancé una pequeña indirecta, las dos traían un pequeño juego de coqueteo con Jasper y Emmett y a la vez lanzaban comentarios sobre otros hombres para disimular un poco la situación que querían evitar con los chicos.

-Serías tonta si no sintieras algo por él porque motivos sobran- eso es verdad, -es dulce, caballeroso, siempre está al pendiente de ti, te mima mucho, es guapo y como cereza del pastel esta como para comérselo- terminó Rose con una risita.

-Deja de mirar a mi novio- dije seria cuando vi que no dejaba de verlo. –Es mío- le gruñí en juego.

-Tranquila fierecilla, que nadie va a quitártelo- me tranquilizó Rose.

-Me temo que hay muchas probabilidades de que eso pueda pasar- admití en voz baja.

-¿Qué? Estás loca Isabella, ¿has visto como te mira ese hombre?, siempre que están en la misma zona está al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, y te ve como si fueras todo para él, para todos aquellos que los han visto juntos se dan cuenta del amor que hay entre ustedes y que ese hombre besa el suelo por donde pisas.- dijo Alice.

-¿Amor?- esa palabra me asustaba a morir.

-Sí.

-Creo que es demasiado pronto para eso.- Demasiado pronto diría yo.

-Yo opino que para eso no hay tiempo que valga, a veces uno conoce a una persona una semana y es más que suficiente para enamorarse.- dijo con voz soñadora la duende.

-Mira, seré sincera, siempre he sido un poco escéptica en eso del amor a primera vista o enamorarse muy rápido, pero los he visto y se nota que entre ustedes hay algo fuerte, impactaste a ese hombre desde que te conoció. Es como si te hubieras convertido en su sol y no pudiera de dejar de orbitar a tu alrededor, ni cuando estuvieron enojados una semana.- me explicó con cariño Rose.

Sabía que ellas podían tener razón, mis sentimientos por Edward eran fuertes, pero como lo he dicho, la palabra amor me daba miedo, no es como si hubiera tenido un gran ejemplo sobre eso, no nací en ese ambiente y no sabía cómo afrontar la situación.

-Bella relájate, tómalo todo con calma y poco a poco te darás cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos por él y sabrás como manejar la situación- me abrazó Alice. –Ahora vallamos a nuestro último entrenamiento con ese bombón porque ya extraño a James- dijo con un puchero.

Me quedé ahí de pie en la arena mientras veía a todos reunirse alrededor de Jacob quien iba llegando y comenzó a hablarles de algo, en ese momento Edward volteó buscando algo hasta que me vio, bueno al parecer encontró lo que buscaba.

Enarcó una ceja hacía mí esperando alguna reacción de mi parte pero sólo me quedé ahí sin saber qué hacer, su rostro cambió de expresión a preocupación y abandonó el grupo para venir hacía mí.

-¿Pasa algo pequeña?- sus ojos buscaban en los míos alguna respuesta que ni yo misma tenía para mí.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- estúpido cerebro que no podía detener a mi boca antes de decir estupideces como esa.

-Eh- obvio no sabía que responder a eso. –Sí, lo creo. Según mi mamá, lo de ella y papá fue a amor a primera vista y les creo… Además puedo decir por experiencia que…- calló abruptamente. -¿Necesito saber la razón de tu pregunta?- se veía divertido ahora.

-Duda existencial- bromeé.

-Eres única- acarició mi mejilla, mientras besaba la otra. –Vamos hermosa que tenemos que acabar con esta horrible semana de entrenamiento.

Un Edward quejándose era novedad, porque a pesar de que yo me la pase quejándome sobre eso él nunca lo hacía, a menos de que le preguntará directamente.

-De acuerdo guapo, acabemos con esto- besé su hombro mientras lo tomaba de la mano para jalarlo hacía los demás.

-¿Guapo?- preguntó con una sonrisilla divertida.

-Mi guapo- aclaré guiñándole un ojo.

…

Estábamos a la mitad del entrenamiento cuando James bajo a la playa, y antes de que pudiéramos decir "hola" él ya me estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara a su oficina, su rostro serio me advirtió que no se trataba de nada bueno.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté tratando de sonar calmada, mientras por dentro estaba muy nerviosa.

-Eso me gustaría saber, ¿hay algo que te gustaría decirme?- preguntó con voz seria, la única que vez que lo había visto con esa expresión fue la vez de la broma de Emmett y nada bueno salió de eso.

-Eh- vamos Bella piensa, ¿qué demonios he hecho mal? He estado en todos los entrenamientos, he sido puntual, no le he hablado mal a Jacob aunque ganas no me faltaron, he hecho mis deberes de la Universidad, no he faltado a clases, ayudo en la casa –No, nada que sea relevante- contesté finalmente.

No podía dejar de mover la pierna, mis manos estaban sudando y mis dientes no dejaban de atacar mi labio inferior, y James no decía nada, sólo estaba ahí mirándome.

-¿Recuerdas que el primer día cuando llegaste les dimos el reglamento de la GSG?

-Sí.

-¿Lo leíste?

-Sí.

-¿Todo?

-Eso creo- comenzaba a dudar.

-¿Leíste las cláusulas que hablan sobre "causales de expulsión"?- no me gustaba a donde se dirigía esto.

-Creo que sí- dije en voz baja.

-No te escuche- dijo con voz dura.

-Sí- dije más fuerte.

-Entonces sabrás que al pedirle a Jacob que sea tu entrenador personal has incurrido en una causal de expulsión.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Qué?- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Jacob me ha contado sobre tu propuesta- lo mataría.

-Jamás haría eso- me defendí,- me esforcé muchísimo tratando de obtener un lugar aquí como para hacer una tontería como esa. Además él fue el que me ofreció ser mi entrenador personal, dijo que esta situación ya se había dado antes y que sólo era cuestión de exponer el caso ante los directivos, pero yo le dije que no estaba interesada, porque además de que hasta hace unos días no sabía de su existencia, nunca cambiaría el entrenar con alguien como tú, a alguien como él que sólo estuvo un año en el circuito profesional y que obviamente no tiene tu experiencia.- Hablé tan rápido como pude y sin pausa alguna para poder tener la oportunidad de ser escuchada por James.

-¿El te ofreció ser tu entrenador profesional?- preguntó un tanto incrédulo.

-Sí, fue el primer día, al parecer me vio competir en Bells Beach y me siguió la pista- no pude evitar estremecerme ante lo mal que se escuchaba eso.

-¿Te siguió la pista?- la incredulidad de su voz no se iba.

-Sí, el primer día no tuve ni que presentarme porque el ya me conocía, dijo frente a todos que me había visto competir en Bells Beach, y juro que ya no lo conocía hasta ese día.

-De acuerdo… como te darás cuenta esta es una situación delicada así que tendré que hablar con tus compañeros.

-Edward escuchó una de las veces que me preguntó- sabía que necesitaba testigos y no se lo había dicho a nadie.

-¿Una de las veces?- de nuevo regresaba la incredulidad. -¿Cuántas veces te pregunto?

-Si… uhm, dos veces todos los días- admití avergonzada por la situación.

_Debí de habérselo dicho a Victoria para evitar esto_, me reprendí mentalmente.

-De acuerdo, espero que digas la verdad Isabella, esta es una situación delicada.

Salí del despacho temblando de miedo porque yo sabía que decía la verdad pero también sabía que él y Jacob eran muy buenos amigos, y que era mi palabra contra la de él, además se podría decir que mi testigo no era muy fiable para él porque ese testigo era mi novio.

Perdí la noción del tiempo estando ahí parada en medio del pasillo pérdida en mis pensamientos hasta que escuché el ruido que hicieron los demás al entrar a la casa.

-Pequeña ¿estás bien? ¿De qué hablaste con James?- Edward estaba frente a mí con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro. No me quería ni imaginar el aspecto que tendría después de esa plática con James.

-Me van a expulsar de GSG- revelé mi miedo.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que me van a expulsar- corregí.

-¿Qué paso?- Edward se veía desesperando esperando una respuesta bien por mi parte.

Antes de poder explicarle bien la situación me agarró de la mano y me arrastró a su habitación donde le expliqué la situación, le conté tal y como me dijo las cosas James y también lo que yo le expliqué, en cuanto terminó se levantó de la cama donde estábamos sentados.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté nerviosa, estaba a punto de llorar, la situación era demasiado para mí.

-A hablar con James- contestó con voz dura, se notaba que estaba tratando de contener su enojo. Salió de la habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta, segundos después alguien la volvió a abrir.

-¿Estás bien?- se asomó Alice por la puerta, su gesto de precaución se transformo a uno de preocupación cuando me vio.

-No.

No pude más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin parar.

.

.

.

* * *

Regresé, perdón por el retraso, me costó un poco de trabajo terminar el capítulo pero al final me llegó la inspiración con esta nueva situación, no se enojen mucho !please!

¿Qué les pareció? No sé por qué pero el personaje de Jacob casi no me simpatiza, me encanta Taylor Lautner pero el personaje no tanto, así que decidí que este Jacob sería "malo".

**PREGUNTA**: ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara con la situación de Bella en GSG, qué solución se les ocurre?

quiero aprovechar para agradecerle a aquellos que me han estado apoyando a lo largo de la historia: Emi, vanes, **choiamberc**, roco, iscullen1, madeki, Karla Stew Pattz, Nilari, Jupy, Lilac, y en especial a **Suiza-love** quien me ha hecho saber su opinión en cada capítulo... GRACIAS a todas :*

**¿Review?**

* * *

Facebook: Bethany CH.

Grupo Fb: FF Surf Love

*** Links en perfil


	8. Confianza

**SURF LOVE**

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

**Nota**: Este capítulo contiene una escena un poco subida de tono, así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Confianza. –E***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward se había ido ya hace varios minutos y yo me encontraba más nerviosa a cada momento. Sentía que temblaba y ni Alice y Rose podían hacer algo al respecto.

Al principio Alice se asustó y trató de calmarme sin éxito. Llamó a Rose, después de intentar muchas cosas por tranquilizarme se dieron por vencidas y sólo se sentaron a mi lado abrazándome una de cada lado.

Después de un tiempo dejé de temblar y sólo nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Edward y tú discutieron?- se animó a preguntar Rose para romper el silencio de la habitación.

-No- me obligué a calmarme y respondí inmediatamente. No quería pensar en una situación así.

-¿Le paso algo a tu papá?- aventuró Alice.

-No- volví a responder, ya más calmada.

-¿Se murió tu gato?- Otra vez Rose.

-No tengo gato- odiaba los gatos.

-¿Tu perro?-

-Tampoco.

-¿Alguien entro a tú habitación y se robó tu hermosa colección de Louis Vuitton?

-¿Qué?- miré a Alice. -Yo no tengo una colección de Louis Vuitton.

-Oh cierto, esa es mía- rió con su risa suave de hada, lo cual me hizo sonreír un poco porque notaba el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo para tratar de animarme sin saber cuál era el problema.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó Rose con voz dulce.

-Es probable que me expulsen de GSG- dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- gritaron ambas.

-Jacob- dije a modo de explicación.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob?- preguntó Alice.

Respiré profundamente para responder.

-Ustedes escucharon cuando él dijo mi nombre antes de que pudiera presentarme ¿verdad?- ambas asintieron. -¿También cuando dijo que ya me había visto competir?- volvieron a asentir. –Bueno pues ese día después del entrenamiento él se ofreció a ser mi entrenador personal.

-Eso es contra el reglamento- exclamó Rosalie.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé- y estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. –Él me dijo que esa situación ya se había dado antes, que sólo era cuestión de planteársela a la mesa directiva con buenos argumentos y que se aprobaría.- Hice una pausa -yo ni siquiera lo pensé mucho y lo rechacé, porque no estaba interesada.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Alice curiosa.

-¿Alguna vez habías escuchado de Jacob Black antes del Lunes?- respondí con otra pregunta.

-No- ambas contestaron.

-Exacto. Nunca había escuchado de él, estaría mal de la cabeza si cambiara mi entrenamiento con James, a quien he admirado desde que supe de la existencia del surf, y de quien conozco su trayectoria y estadísticas, por alguien como Jacob Black a quien acababa de conocer y quien sólo ha estado un año en el Circuito Profesional.

-Totalmente razonable- dijo Rose.

-Además de que no podría hacerle eso a ustedes- ellas me miraron con cariño. –Trabaje muchísimo para poder entrar aquí, como para arruinar mi oportunidad con algo así. Además sabía que algo había leído en reglamento sobre esto, aunque no estaba segura.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- preguntó extrañada Alice.

-Jacob volteó las cosas y le dijo a James que yo le había pedido que él fuera mi entrenador personal.

-Que… perro.

-Supongo que te defendiste.

-Claro, le expliqué las cosas como lo acabo de hacer ustedes.

-No dudes que te apoyaremos, pero no entiendo porque no le dijiste a Victoria.

-No quise armar un gran alboroto por esto, jamás creí que Jacob me haría algo así.

-Ese chucho las pagará- la duende dijo con voz afilada, jamás la había escuchado hablar así.

-Gracias chicas, lo único que puedo pedirles es que si James les llega a preguntar lo que pasó el primer día con mi "no presentación", le digan lo que escucharon- pedí en voz baja.

-Eso ni lo dudes, creo que será mejor buscar a Jazz y Emmett para explicarles la situación- dijo Rose mientras se paraba de mi lado.

-No creo que sea buena idea,- dije –prefiero que digan sólo lo que ellos saben.

-No te preocupes Bells- dijo con cariño Rose. –Ellos sabrán comportarse, además a ninguno les cae bien Jacob, y si se enteran cuando James les pregunte podrían molestarse por no confiar en ellos- no había pensado en eso.

Y aunque la situación con Jasper aun no regresaba a la normalidad sabía que podía contar con él, y Emmett sin duda aceptaría.

Antes de darme cuenta de nuevo me encontraba sola en la habitación de Edward, algo en el fondo de mi mente me decía que debía de regresar a mi habitación, pero al recostar mi cabeza en su almohada y oler su fresca fragancia cualquier pensamiento al respecto desapareció.

Cerré los ojos tratando de dejar de pensar en el tema. Pero en cuanto me relajé un poco, la cara de decepción de Charlie apareció en mi mente y me di cuenta de que no sólo estaba en juego mi futuro, sino que también el orgullo de mi padre. Si me iba, además tendría que irme de la casa, regresaría a Melbourne y ya no podría ver a Edward.

_Crack, crack._

Sólo pensar en esa opción sentí como mi corazón de rompió un poco. Tendría que dejar a los únicos amigos verdaderos que había hecho en mi vida.

_Crack, crack,_ de nuevo mi corazón de rompía un poco más.

Mi mente se enredó en tantos pensamientos tristes como le fue posible. La cabeza me comenzaba a doler de tanto pensar en las terribles consecuencias de las mentiras de un hombre que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta, y las lágrimas que se amontonaban en mis ojos ya no me dejaban ver.

En algún momento mis párpados comenzaron a sentirse demasiado pesados para seguir abiertos, justo cuando me quedaba dormida sentí como alguien se acostó detrás de mí y me abrazaba.

-Todo saldrá bien pequeña- susurró Edward a mi oído mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

-Pequeña- escuché la voz de un ángel llamarme. –Pequeña, despierta- que hermosa voz, -vamos, despierta- esa voz yo la conocía pensé aun adormilada.

-No puedo- mis párpados pesaban una tonelada cada uno.

¿Quién te manda a llorar? Pensé ácidamente.

¿Llorar? Oh mierda.

Sólo con esa palabra todos los recuerdo del día regresaron en mi mente logrando que me despertara de golpe, y de golpe también me levanté, tirando en el proceso a un Edward confundido.

-Oh cielos, lo siento bebé- ¿bebé? Oh bueno, ahora estaba sonrojada, pero la cara de Edward se veía satisfecha por mi nuevo apodo cariñoso hacía él.

-Me encanta- se levantó sin problema alguno y con elegancia, muy diferente a cómo yo lo hubiera hecho. Sólo él podía ser tan perfecto. –Bueno ya que estás despierta- sus gestos ahora eran más serios. -James ya habló con todos y te está esperando- sus manos en mis hombros lograron evitar que me convirtiera en una cosa temblorosa.

Respiré profundamente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, que lograron transmitirme un poco de serenidad para la ocasión.

-Gracias- lo abrecé rápidamente y dejé un beso en su mandíbula. –Con la frente en alto Isabella- susurré para mí misma.

-Todo estará bien nena- sentí como dejaba un pequeño beso en el tope de mi cabeza. Caminó a mi lado y tomó mi mano para acompañarme al despacho de James. –Por cierto, me encanta verte en mi cama- dijo con voz melosa. Si su intención era distraerme si que sabía cómo hacerlo, me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo para su felicidad quien rió suavemente ante mi reacción.

-No te acostumbres- bromeé, necesitaba relajarme porque con cada escalón que bajaba sentía como la tensión de instalaba en mis hombros.

-Ya veremos- soltó mi mano y se acomodó detrás de mí para masajear un poco mis hombros. Él siempre sabía lo que necesitaba. Según él no era perfecto pero podía asegurar que cada día se acercaba más a la perfección.

Llegamos a la oficina de James y antes de que pudiera tocar Edward me giró hacía él y me vio a los ojos.

-Todo va a salir bien- dijo con voz firme, no pude contestarle por lo que sólo asentí. –Bien, te veo en un rato hermosa- dijo con voz dulce mientras besaba mi frente, logrando que los nervios abandonaron mi cuerpo.

James me hizo pasar en cuanto toqué. Victoria estaba ahí, y cuando entré sus ojos se concentraron en mí, lo que hizo que mis nervios regresaran, pero me obligué a calmarme, concentrándome en la dulce mirada de mi novio quien confiaba en mí.

-Siéntate por favor Bella,- bueno volvía a ser Bella, lo cual para mí era una buena señal. Me senté con calma y sin despegar la mirada de él. –Tengo una buena y una mala noticia.- Buena y mala, no me gustaba eso. -¿Con cuál prefieres que inicié?

-Con la buena.

-Ok. Bueno hablé con tus compañeros para escuchar lo que ellos podrían o no haber escuchado y todos me confirmaron lo que sucedió con Jacob el primer día.

Ok, vamos bien.

-Además…- habló Victoria por lo que me gire hacía ella- Después de que James y él estuvieron viendo las cintas de sus entrenamientos, se acercó conmigo para hacerme algunas preguntas respecto a ti, en ese momento creí que era debido a los videos y preguntó si recibías entrenamiento extra.

-¿Entrenamiento extra?- pregunté confundida.

-Sí. Edward me platicó lo que escuchó, no te molestes con él, porque hizo lo correcto, hizo lo que tú debiste de haber hecho en cuanto te propuso aquello- me regañó Victoria.

Oh Edward, ¿qué hiciste?

-Lo siento. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- pregunté curiosa.

-Que el señor Black dijo literalmente "te estoy ofreciendo entrenamiento profesional particular, atención personalizada"- leyó de una pequeña libreta que traía con ella – y tú contestaste "Y yo no estoy interesada, entré a GSG para recibir entrenamiento de James Witherdale, eso es lo que me interesa" y algo sobre cómo cambiar el entrenamiento de James por el de alguien como Jacob, excelente memoria la de él- terminó con una pequeña risa, la cual quiso esconder pero no le fue posible.

-Al parecer Jasper también fue testigo de lo que pasó y me lo hizo saber- continuó James. – Y Rose y Alice dijeron que ellas presenciaron como él siempre parecía querer favorecerte en los entrenamientos pero que tú siempre rechazabas sus intentos y lo tratabas con respeto- ahora leyó él de su block de notas. –Y Emmett le tocó escuchar tres de las veces que te preguntó si habías cambiado de opinión y que tú siempre respondiste que seguías sin estar interesada, pero él no entendió de qué se trataba hasta hace rato que le pregunté. –Oh vaya.

-¿Cómo?- estaba un poco asombrada por todo.

-Al parecer Jacob no fue tan discreto con la situación. Ahora ¿me podrías contar exactamente lo que ha pasado en la semana con respeto a él?

Pasé la siguiente hora contándoles todo lo que recordaba respecto a Jacob, desde la presentación, su intento de favoritismo hacia mí, la plática después del entrenamiento en este despacho, la propuesta y todas las demás veces que me preguntó.

-Entonces dices que la propuesta la dijo aquí en mi despacho- asentí. –Bien, mucho mejor, tanto en este despacho como en el Victoria, los directivos aprobaron el colocar cámaras de video,… el problema es el audio, pero podemos revisar las cintas- lo último lo murmuró, al parecer estaba pensando en voz alta.

-¿Revisar las cintas? ¿Entonces mi palabra y el testimonio de los chicos no sirven?- pregunté ya asustada de la situación.

-Por supuesto que sirven, confiamos en ustedes- dijo Victoria inmediatamente. –Pero tienes que aceptar que el que tú no confiaras en mí desde un principio no fue buena idea- señaló.

-No quería armar un problema– acepté.

-Lo sabemos Bella- comenzó James. –El problema ahora es que Jacob presentó una denuncia respecto a la situación a la Mesa Directiva, justo antes de hablar conmigo.- ¿Qué? Literalmente comencé a temblar, ¿Qué quería decir eso? –Esa es parte de la mala noticia.

-Tranquila Bella- Victoria se aceró a mí y me abrazó. –Todo saldrá bien- trato de tranquilizarme lo cual funcionó sólo un poco, porque el sentir su apoyo decía mucho para mí.

-Así es, nosotros confiamos en ustedes y su palabra, han sido el mejor grupo que ha estado aquí, claro que sin contar la broma de Emmett- rió un poco. – Han demostrado ser un grupo ejemplar y responsable. Pero tienes que entender que ya con una denuncia es necesario seguir un procedimiento. Yo ya hice mi parte que es la de investigar. Voy a armar un informe detallado, el cual ellos deberán de analizar y corroborar respecto a los testimonios de los chicos, ¿me sigues?- asentí, claro que estaba escuchando lo que me decía. –Jacob es sobrino de uno de los directivos, creo que es la razón por la que aceptaron la denuncia porque en cualquier otra situación hubieran dejado que yo manejara la situación- oh, lo que me faltaba- entenderás que hay intereses y una reputación en juego.

-Sí, la mía- dije ácidamente. –No entiendo por qué Jacob haría algo así- exprese en voz alta.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo - comentó James.

-Al parecer no le gusta ser rechazado. Niño Mimado- se burló en voz muy baja Victoria, pero no tan baja por que la escuché perfectamente y tuve el impulso de reír pero no era el momento.

-Victoria- dijo James como a modo de regaño, bueno al parecer él también había escuchado.

-Lo siento, sabes mi opinión sobre él- se disculpó en tono inocente.

Victoria era genial.

– Y tienes razón, tu reputación también está en juego- ignoró a su esposa y regresó su atención hacia mí, -y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para aclarar la situación.

-Gracias.

-Ahora la otra parte de la mala noticia, es que el reglamento señala que una vez que se presenta una denuncia de esa índole, el denunciado, o sea tú, debe de abandonar las instalaciones de la academia en lo que dura la investigación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que haga?- no podía creer la situación en la que me había metido, estúpido Jacob.

-Me gustaría hacer una excepción contigo pero no puedo, lo siento- su mirada me decía que era honesto.

-Lo entiendo- no lo entendía.

-En una rato vendrá uno de los directivos a hacerte entrega de la copia de la denuncia y del acta que se levantó con ese motivo, te dirá que tienes que retirarte de las instalaciones en lo que se lleva a cabo la investigación. – dios, ¿qué haría? ¿Regresar a Melbourne? Lo último que quería era eso y ver la cara de decepción de Charlie.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Tengo que regresar a Melbourne? Aun tengo que ir a la Universidad y no puedo pagar una habitación de hotel- estaba muy asustada, y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

-Tranquila- Victoria se volvió a acercar y paso su mano por mi espalda, tallando para tranquilizarme. -Estamos seguros que se resolverá rápido, nosotros trataremos de acelerar todo, porque creemos que eres inocente en todo esto, tú único error fue no contarlo desde un principio- su voz era suave mientras me hablaba.

-Así es, veré que se comience desde mañana y no importa que se tenga que trabajar en Domingo para resolverlo pronto.- Ok, ellos creían en mí, eso lo tenía a mi favor.

-Hablaré con Sue, ella solía rentar habitaciones a estudiantes de intercambio, así que tiene muchas habitaciones disponibles y no te cobrará ni un solo centavo, ¿te parece bien?- respiré profundamente para tratar de deshacerme del feo nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y me impedía hablar, esta situación comenzaba a quedarme grande.

-De acuerdo- murmuré.

-Que te parece si les dices a los demás que les he levantado el castigo y pueden ir a hacer un poco de surf.- de no ser por la situación esa hubiera sido una excelente noticia, bueno para qué mentir, aun con la situación sonaba muy bien.

-Gracias James- dije mirándolo a los ojos, quería que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras. –Gracias Victoria.

-De nada Bella, verás que todo sale bien y ellos tendrán que disculparse contigo por semejante error al admitir esa denuncia- me contestó James con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo por segunda ocasión Victoria.

Al salir del despacho me encontré con todos esperando a fuera sentados en las escaleras y en cuanto me vieron todos se pararon y me bombardearon de preguntas, todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-¿Salió todo bien?

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada desde el principio?

-¿Ya puedo golpear al chucho ese?- ese último fue Emmett quien logró que todos se callaran sólo para voltear a verlo. -¿Qué? Nadie se mete con Belly Bells y salé sin daño alguno- dijo flexionando sus grandes músculos, y sí, logró que me riera un poco, sacando así un poco de la tensión que había invadido mi cuerpo.

-Es cierto- dijo Edward, quien se acomodó a mi lado para abrazarme por la cintura y dejó un beso en mi frente. Con eso me di cuenta de lo mucho que me hizo falta su presencia durante estos minutos que no estuvo conmigo. Solté el aire que había acumulado en mis pulmones y me relajé bajo sus brazos.

-Gracias- susurré para él- James me creyó, confió en mi palabra y en la de ustedes- les conté a todos, había decidido que era mejor no decirles por el momento lo demás hasta que Sue me aceptara en su casa y así ya les contaría todo y tendría una solución temporal. -Gracias chicos.

-Somos amigos ¿no?- dijo Jasper mirándome a los ojos, y supe que ahora todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Siempre y cuando la Mesa Directiva no decida expulsarme, dijo una molesta voz en mi cabeza, que decidí ignorar, ahora lo único que necesitaba era estar con mis amigos, mi novio, una tabla de surf y unas buenas olas.

-Lo somos- contesté. –Buenas noticias- comencé emocionada. –James nos levantó el castigo- grité mientras tomaba la mano de Edward para subir a nuestras habitaciones y poder cambiarnos.

-Por fin- dijo Emmett detrás de nosotros, todos gritaron emocionados y nos siguieron al segundo piso.

…

El sonido de las olas era definitivamente unos de mis sonidos favoritos en el mundo, por debajo de la voz de mi novio, tan sueva y varonil a la vez.

Así que con ese factor a mi favor, en teoría, debería de estar relajándome un poco al estar aquí en el mar en mi tabla de surf escuchando el romper de las olas detrás de mí, y como paisaje el extenso azul del mar,… pero por primera vez no estaba funcionando.

Después del anuncio de "Ya no estamos castigados" todos habíamos subido corriendo a cambiarnos y no había dado oportunidad a las preguntas de Edward, necesitaba tener solucionada las cosas antes de responder lo que sea que vaya a preguntarme. Así que mientras todos habían optado por ir directo por las olas yo había decidido quedarme sólo en mi tabla flotando y observando, bastante lejos de la orilla.

Tristemente para mí, como ya lo dije, mi técnica de relajación de siempre no estaba funcionando. La situación en la que me había metido estaba muy por arriba de mí, algo que no estaba en mis manos, y por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, había una situación que no podía controlar.

Desde el abandono y muerte de Renee mi mente comenzó una revolución y la única cosa que pude hacer al respecto era controlar las situaciones. No es como si fuera una controladora, pero me gustaba saber en qué posición estaba, que tenía a mi favor, en contra y cuál era mi papel. Según Charlie eso me estaba afectando, es decir, para una niña de 6 años, eso no era algo bueno, no era una persona sociable porque no podía tener control sobre las personas, pero llegó el surf y me ayudó.

Como una vez lo dije, el surf era mi terapia, era el único momento donde mi cerebro no trabajaba a mil por hora y simplemente me dejaba llevar, disfrutaba del momento. En cierto punto, comencé a exigirme, porque sentía que estaba muy por debajo del nivel de los demás, pero me relajé, Edward me ayudó y volví a convertir al Surf en una parte de mí: libertad en las olas, y no algo que tenía que hacer bien.

Así que pensar en que podía estar por perder algo por lo que trabajé muchísimo para poder ser parte de ESO, era como sentir que me estuvieran arrancando una parte esencial de mí. Si me expulsaban de GSG no sólo me quedaría sin entrenamiento, si no que seguramente mi reputación se vería afectada cuando yo no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

Y ni siquiera quería comenzar a pensar en mis amigos y Edward. Haber coincidido con ellos había sido algo grandioso y no podía estar suficientemente agradecida por eso. Y con Edward encontré algo que no sabía que estaba buscando, era como una parte de mí que no sabía que me faltaba y que ahora que lo tengo no sabría cómo vivir sin él. Cuando por fin me sentía parte de algo importante, una cruel broma del destino llegaba e intentaba quitármelo.

-Sé que estás ahí- me giré hacía atrás para ver a Edward quien me estaba observando. Lo sentí llegar hace varios minutos, mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaba ante su presencia. Pero me agradó saber que me estaba dando mi espacio, pero que estaba ahí para mí.

-Contaba con eso- me sonrió. -¿Puedo?- señaló mi lado.

Un Edward sin playera y mojado siempre era bien recibido, mi cabeza había estado tan concentrada en tantas cosas y pensando en los peores escenarios que agradecía enormemente la vista que me regalaba mi novio.

Sus sexys abdominales y pectorales estaban a la vista y me estaban distrayendo. Me aclaré la garganta un poco antes de responderle.

-Adelante- remó un poco y se puso a mi lado.

-¿Me dirás qué pasó?

-Ya se los dije- evadí, traté de despejar mi cabeza y sacar esa imagen de él aunque era difícil ya que lo tenía a mi lado. Necesitaba unos minutos más, aun no sabía que decirle exactamente.

-Sí, pero sólo dijiste lo que te convenía- me regañó suavemente.

-No- negué tontamente.

-Aunque no lo creas por el poco tiempo que tenemos justos, te he llegado a conocer y sé que escondes algo. Así como sabía que algo estaba pasando con Jacob, así sé que hay algo más que no dijiste. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?- su voz sonaba dolida y me odiaba por eso.

-Confío en ti- dije de inmediato.

-No lo haces, posiblemente es demasiado rápido para eso, pero quiero que sepas que puedes hacerlo.

-Confío en ti Edward, de verdad que lo hago- suspiré. –Es sólo que ya te lo había dicho, esto es nuevo para mí, no sólo el tener novio si no también amigos en los que de verdad pueda confiar, con Ángela era diferente, porque era mi amiga de la escuela. Charlie casi siempre estaba trabajando así que la mayoría del tiempo he estado sola y me cuesta dejar atrás mis viejas costumbres.

-Lo entiendo- susurró. –Pero Bella, ya no estás sola, me tienes a mí- tomó mi mano y sin poder evitarlo me gire a verlo, había sinceridad en sus palabras e hizo que mi corazón se hinchara de felicidad y un nudo se formara en mi garganta. –Me tienes a mí y por las cosas nada bonitas que salieron de la boca de las chicas y que no deberían de salir de la boca de una dama, sé que ellas también estarán ahí para ti, y por las amenazas que lanzaron sé que también cuentas con Emmett y Jasper.

-Gracias- susurré riéndome un poco al imaginarme a las chicas diciendo cosas no "propias de una dama" y la amenazas de los chicos.

-Un gesto de amistad no se agradece, sólo se aprecia hermosa- besó mi mano.

-Me llevará tiempo acostumbrarme.

-Espero que no tanto- bromeó.

Permanecimos un rato en silencio pero tomados de la mano, necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos antes de comenzar a contarle.

-Lo qué les dije a todos es verdad- comencé. –James y Victoria creyeron en mí y en su palabra, aunque no entendemos el porqué de la actitud de Jacob.

-Creo que es simple en realidad. Cuando te vio competir se interesó en ti, y cuando coincidió contigo aquí simplemente quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para conocerte, pero lo rechazaste. Así que supongo que es de los que no les gusta el rechazo y menos el de una mujer tan hermosa y talentosa como tú.- Me guiñó el ojo al final, y su explicación me hizo sonrojar.

-¿Se interesó en mí? No lo creo.

-¿Por qué no?, eres hermosa y talentosa como el infierno. Yo me interesé en ti en el momento en que pusiste un pie en la sala, lo sabes- su sonrisa y sus palabras me deslumbraron.

-Es diferente- susurré sin saber en realidad que contestar.

-¿Diferente? Soy un hombre con dos ojos y cerebro y él igual, aunque no tanto cerebro pero sigue siendo hombre- me reí sin poder evitarlo. –Y tú una hermosa mujer con una adorable y hermosa risa.- Su miraba y su sonrisa estaba logrando que las mariposas en mi estómago armaran una revolución.

-Gracias- me acerqué lo más que pude para poder besarlo, pero mi corto abdomen no me lo permitía. Él vio lo que trataba de hacer y sólo se quedó ahí sentado riendo de mi intento por acercarme. –Acércate- gruñí frustrada.

-Si madame- rió, se acercó lo suficiente para poder colgarme de su cuello y poder besarlo bien.

Suaves roces de nuestros labios lograron hacerme suspirar emocionada y preguntándome de nuevo cómo ese hombre tan perfecto era mío.

No quise profundizar el beso porque aun había mucho de qué hablar, así que me separé de él, pero juntó nuestras frentes y me vio a los ojos, me gustó ver su mirada hacía mí, era tan pura y sincera. Es como si todo lo que sintiera por mi lo manifestara a través de su mirada. El brillo de sus ojos era intenso.

-Jacob presentó una denuncia a la Mesa Directiva- solté de golpe.

-¿Qué?- se veía aturdido o ¿enojado?

-Sí, antes de ir con James él ya había presentado la denuncia, al parecer es sobrino de uno de ellos y por esa razón la admitieron. James dice que de no ser así lo más seguro es que hubieran dejado que él se encargara de la situación.

-Ese cabrón- nunca había escuchado a Edward decir alguna grosería fuerte, y el gruñido que siguió de eso fue increíblemente sexy.

Sacudí la cabeza un poco para sacar esa imagen de mi novio, bastante difícil era concentrarme con la vista de sus sexys músculos y si le agregamos su gruñido y sus gestos feroces, mi cerebro colapsaría en cualquier momento por combustión instantánea.

Estaba segura que tenía que decir algo, pero no podía enfocar bien mi vista, digo mi cerebro.

-Necesitas una playera- mi cerebro jugó en mi contra y dije esa tontería, era obvio que ese hombre no la necesitaba, aunque un Edward con playera mojada adherida a sus músculos.

¡ALARMA! Mi cerebro gritó en advertencia, me estaba concentrando en terreno peligroso.

-¿Necesito qué?... Nena, mis ojos están un poco más arriba- se burló.

-Tú tienes la culpa- no pude evitar hacer un puchero, donde sobresalía mi labio inferior.

-Eres tan hermosa- se agachó hacía mí, y tomó entre sus dientes mi labio mordiéndolo suavemente y sin poder evitarlo pase mis manos por su cuello, lo que ocasionó que comenzáramos a besarnos desenfrenadamente, labios, lengua, dientes, todo.

Bajé mis manos a sus fuertes pectorales y cuando lo sentí tensarse no pude evitar gemir de satisfacción. Sus manos se fueron a mi espalda desnuda y me causaron escalofríos. Necesitaba sentirlo más cerca pero nuestras tablas lo impedían, y justo ahí mi conciencia decidió hacer acto de presencia y nos hice separar.

–Me vuelves loco.- susurró dejando un último beso en mis labios.

-Y tú a mí- contesté toda sonrojada mientras le daba una última mirada, por el momento, a sus músculos.

-Sí que sabes cómo calmarme- me guiñó.

¿Ah? Uh, cierto Jacob.

Si antes creía que no había nada que pudiera lograr distraerme para dejará de pensar en esa situación, acababa de descubrir que si lo había y lo tenía frente a mí.

-Mi placer- respondí toda emocionada.

-Y el mío. Bien ahora si termina- rió.

-Uhm… ok.- ¿Exactamente qué es lo que ya le había dicho? Sus besos me bloqueaban totalmente. –Ah.

-Jacob presentó una denuncia- dijo divertido al ver mi estado "post- besos de Edward".

-Cierto, eso hizo- no tenía idea de qué había hecho Edward conmigo, pero ahora ese problema me parecía algo sin importancia y me sentía confiada en que todo se solucionaría. –James cree que todo saldrá bien, ya que él ya hizo su investigación y ahora sólo debe de presentar un informe- sabía que posiblemente me veía tonta, parecía niña pequeña tratando de recitar algo que su mamá le había pedido que dijera.

-Eres adorable- acarició mi mejilla.

-Mataste mis neuronas- me quejé.

-Sólo se adormecieron- rió. –Vamos tú puedes recordar- se burló y como mujer madura que era le saqué la lengua haciéndolo reír más.

-De acuerdo- me concentré unos minutos y logré recordar lo demás, -es posible que los manden llamar para corroborar lo que ustedes dijeron, pero tanto James como Victoria se ven optimistas con la situación.

-¿Sólo eso?- me arqueó la ceja.

-Sip… oh nop- había olvidado la mala noticia. –Tendré que dejar las instalaciones de GSG en lo que dura el proceso.- hice una mueca no muy agradable.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- ahora volvía a estar molesto.

-Sí, lo sé, apesta- aun estaba en el limbo y ciertamente me sentía muy despreocupada por la situación. –Pero Victoria hablará con Sue para me deje quedarme en su casa. Aun te veré en la Universidad- dije con un poco de optimismo, porque aceptémoslo, no ver a Edward a todos horas apestaba.

-De ninguna manera, te quedaras en mi casa y pasaré el fin de semana contigo- sentenció.

-¿Casa?- ¿de qué me había perdido?

-Estuve estudiando aquí el año pasado nena, obvio necesitaba un lugar donde vivir,- sólo le faltó decirme "duu tonta".- Y mis padres decidieron que sería un buen regalo de graduación de ingreso a la Universidad.- rió.

-Creí que vivías en los dormitorios,- la verdad es que nunca había pensado en eso, no es como si quedara muy lejos Costa Dorada.

-Pues no, así que es un hecho te quedarás ahí- finalizo.

-Genial- sinceramente la situación me emocionaba un poco.

-Creo que ya fue mucha plática, y hace días que no hacemos surf, ¿vamos?

-Por favor- extrañaba la sensación de deslizarme por una ola.

…

-Bueno, llegamos.- dijo justo cuando estacionó el auto en el pequeño garaje. –Es algo pequeño, pero vivía solo así que no necesitaba de más espacio, a Esme no le agradó mucho la casa porque no era más que un espacio pequeño sin pared alguna pero después de que hizo su magia en la decoración quedó satisfecha. Además de que es una zona exclusiva y cuenta con seguridad privada, mi madre no hubiera aceptado menos. Y queda cerca de la Universidad- me ayudó a bajar del auto para después bajar mi maleta. Era cierto, quedaba en un punto intermedio entre GSG y la Universidad.

Justo cuando íbamos entrando a la casa después de surfear, llegó uno de los directivos para notificarme sobre la denuncia y me dio una hora para empacar algunas de mis cosas y salirme. No me dio tiempo para explicarles con calma las cosas a los chicos quienes se quedaron sorprendidos por la situación. Necesitaría disculparme con ellos en cuanto los volviera a ver. Victoria se ofreció a explicarles la situación y aceptó el que me quedara en casa de Edward ya que al parecer Sue no estaba en la ciudad y llegaría por la mañana.

La casa, o más bien el loft de Edward era increíble, tan él. Se encontraba al final de la calle, era la última casa del fraccionamiento privado. Al entrar podía imaginármelo viviendo ahí. Sentía como su esencia y personalidad estaba proyectada en la decoración.

-¿Un tour?- dijo con un tono de burla mientras señalaba el interior. Ignoré su tono y acepté su propuesta.

El loft estaba dividido en 5 sectores: Baño, armario, cocina-comedor, sala y dormitorio.

Al entrar a mano derecha se encontraba el baño que era el único espacio que tenía paredes, contaba con una ducha, retrete y una bañera.

A la izquierda había un gran armario y tenía un espacio destinado al "área de lavado". En frente en la esquina izquierda se encontraba la cocina y el comedor para 4 personas, y entre esto y el armario había una gran mesa de billar como la de la Academia.

-Ahora entiendo todo- comenté, siempre que había partidas de billar ganaba, sin importar quien estuviera en su equipo o fuera su pareja. El sólo rió ante mi comentario.

Mi atención se desvió completamente a otro sitio, al lado junto a una ventana, recargadas en la pared podías ver una gran colección de tablas de surf, que me quitaron el aliento. No pude evitar acercarme para verlas de cerca y pasar los dedos para acariciarlos, aunque los retiré inmediatamente porque con mi torpeza seguro las tiraría.

-Tranquila, están aseguradas- se burló de mi reacción, mire hacía el piso y me di cuenta de que todas tenía su soporte.

-¿Todas son tuyas?-pregunta tonta.

-Sí, son mi pequeña colección, el suvenir de mis viajes. En cada ciudad compraba una, la usaba y se la mandaba por paquetería a Esme.- Podía asegurar que estaba orgulloso de su "pequeña" colección. Despegué la mirada de esas bellezas y le indiqué que siguiera con el recorrido.

En la otra esquina a la derecha al lado de la cocina estaba la sala que contaba con un gran sillón en L que le daba la espalda al área de cocina y al baño, y en frente se encontraba una pantalla plana, al lado un librero con una buena cantidad de DVDs y CDs. Entre la pared del baño y la sala había un pequeño espacio donde estaba otro librero y una mesa alargada baja que se encontraba de espaldas al sillón y de frente al ventanal, tenía por asientos unos grandes y largos cojines.

En la sala había un par de puertas corredizas de vidrio por la cual podías observar una linda terraza. Edward me hizo salir para que pudiera observar bien todo. A la izquierda había un jacuzzi como para 4-6 personas, entre este y el barandal del cristal un sofá chaise longue para exterior beige con buena vista al mar. En el centro un mesa con dos sillones individuales y a la izquierda un asador. Al bajar a la playa, a una distancia considerable, había una gran sombrilla y dos camastros a la sombra de esta.

-¿No se lo roban?- pregunté preocupada, era la última casa y no sería difícil el acceso por la playa. Edward me tomó de la mano y caminamos hasta donde estaban.

-Esme se aseguró de que no pasara,- se acercó al camastro y escarbó un poco junto a una de las patas, pude distinguir que estaban sobre cemento y están ancladas –Además parte de la playa es propiedad privada así que cuando no estoy aquí afuera, en la noche o fuera de casa pongo la alarma que conecta directo con la estación de policía y la caseta de seguridad, y mi madre se aseguró que fuera de las mejores.- Rió.

Eso me hizo recordar que cuando bajamos del auto vi como ingresaba una contraseña al tablero que había en una pared.

Entremos de nuevo para seguir con el recorrido. Sobre el área de la sala había un segundo piso donde se encontraba "su habitación" la cual estaba visible desde la entrada. La escalera se podría decir que era lo que dividía la sala de la cocina, eran escaleras de madera y de escalones pequeños.

Como lo dije la habitación era visible desde que entrabas ya que no tenía paredes, sólo un barandal de vidrio que evitaba que uno cayera al primer piso. La cama se encontraba en la esquina, frente a esta había un sofá chaise longue negro de cuero con una lámpara de lectura a su lado, a la izquierda de la cama estaba un buró y después un escritorio con una iMac, al lado de las escaleras había librero librero. Al igual que en la sala, y al mismo nivel había puertas corredizas de cristal que daban a un pequeño balcón también con barandal de cristal. La estancia estaba decorada con dos plantas en las esquinas y un pequeño sofá individual.

Las paredes de la casa eran blancas y la decoración era en tonos oscuros, negro y gris, además de detalles con madera clara y oscura. El piso era de madera y en zonas como el comedor, sala y habitación contaba con alfombra.

-Me encanta tu casa- suspiré mientras apreciaba la hermosa vista del romper de las olas desde el balcón de su habitación.

-Esme hizo un buen papel, por algo su empresa tiene éxito,- bromeó. Cierto, la empresa de diseño de interiores de su madre. Tuve la necesidad de darme una palmada en la frente.

-Cierto- dije algo avergonzada por haber olvidado ese detalle en el momento.

-Sólo bromeaba- me abrazó por los hombros pegándome a su cuerpo.-Me alegro que te guste.

-¿Cómo es que no habías mencionado que tenías una casa aquí?- pregunté curiosa.

-Supongo que nunca salió el tema, además Esme estaba redecorando la sala, apenas hace unos días terminaron y no había tenido motivo para venir.

-¿Tus padres saben que estaré aquí un tiempo?- mi labio inferior estaba siendo atacado por mis dientes.

-No aun, se los diré más tarde, pero no te preocupes no se molestaran.- su dedo liberó mi labio.

-De acuerdo- suspiré mientras me recargaba en su pecho, se había acomodado detrás de mí para abrazarme.

-Te das cuenta que desde que hicimos oficial lo nuestro, no habíamos tenido un momento sólo para nosotros- comentó mientras apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro.

-Me doy cuenta- concordé. Era verdad, todos nuestros momentos eran muy cortos y siempre eran interrumpidos, y más esta semana de castigo, siempre acabamos rendidos al final del día como para tener la energía necesaria para pasar el tiempo juntos.

Nos quedamos un buen rato ahí parados, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

-No sé si debería de avisarle a Charlie sobre la situación- comenté rompiendo el silencio. Mi papá sabía que estaba "viendo a alguien" y sólo porque notó mi voz "diferente" una de las veces que hablamos, según él, mi voz sonaba más alegre.

Nunca creí que mi padre se daría cuenta de ese tipo de detalles, la había subertimado. Edward había sugerido que organizáramos un pequeño viaje a Melbourne para que pudiera hacer una presentación oficial, lo cual me había parecido buena idea porque prefería decírselo en persona y poder explicarle bien las cosas en vez de por teléfono. Así que no estaba segura si era buena idea decirle sobre mi probable expulsión y que me quedaría en la casa de mi novio durante el proceso.

-Creo que lo correcto es que le digas, podría marcar a GSG y alguien podría decirle y preocuparlo- razonó.

-Tienes razón- como siempre. –Necesito un móvil- eso y un trabajo. Suspiré.

-Hablando de eso- me soltó y entró a la habitación, buscó algo en uno de los cajones del escritorio y regresó conmigo con las manos detrás en su espalda.

-¿Qué traes ahí atrás?-pregunté arqueando la ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos en mi pecho.

-Antes de que digas que no, necesito que sepas que si no lo aceptas lo más seguro es que se quede en ese cajón hasta el final de los días y se descomponga por la falta de uso- su voz era suave y cariñosa pero su explicación un poco dramática, sabía que estaba jugando sucio al decirme las cosas de esa manera porque acabaría aceptando si usaba ese tono conmigo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Toma- con una mano tomó la mía y con la otra puso el objeto misterioso y la cerró, sólo pude sentir un objeto frio, duro y rectangular, su mano sobre la mía impedía que observara de qué se trataba. –Yo ya no lo necesito y tú sí, así que sólo acéptalo y no hagamos un drama por esto- dijo mientras me enseñaba, con su mano desocupada, su iPhone plateado, el más nuevo. Al ver lo que me había mostrado mi mente sacó una conclusión y me puse nerviosa al imaginar lo que podía tener en la mano.

Él quito su mano de la mía pero cerré los ojos de inmediato ganándome una pequeña risa de su parte por la exagerada reacción que tuve. Abrí los ojos poco a poco, como si al abrirlo pudiera encontrarme con una bomba. Al terminar de abrir mis ojos confirmé mis sospechas, ahí sobre mi mano había dejado un teléfono celular, plateado con aspecto costoso, y por la manzanita corroboré que lo era. Y aunque era usado podía decir que estaba en muy buen estado, lo cual era totalmente razonable porque mi novio era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas.

-No creo que pueda…- Edward no me dejó terminar.

-Sí que puedes, lo necesitas para estar comunicada con tu papá, conmigo y los chicos, y no tengas que depender de otra persona como lo has hecho con Jane.

Ese era un buen punto. Hasta la fecha cuando necesitaba avisarle algo a Edward tenía que pedirle el móvil a Jane, y ya comenzaba a darme un poco de pena pero a ella parecía no importarle. Claro que podía ser un plus el tener la foto de mi novio debido a su imagen de perfil en WhatsApp.

-Edward no puedo permitirme tener un teléfono así, se nota que es bastante costoso y sabes que soy muy torpe, no quisiera caerme y romperlo en el proceso- traté de razonar con él.

-Claro que puedes, te lo estoy obsequiando. ¿Es que no puedes aceptar un regalo de tu novio?- me preguntó con un tierno puchero que estaba a punto de desarmarme, porque se veía adorable así.

-No se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces? Te estoy tratando de regalar algo y me rechazas- ahora sus gestos eran tristes. –Sabes tengo sentimientos y con tus rechazos los hieres- puso su mano sobre su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón para darle énfasis a su argumento haciendo un tierno puchero como complemento.

-No siempre- susurré e inevitablemente llevé mi mano al colgante que hace poco me había regalado.

-Me hace feliz cuando aceptas lo que te doy- sus ojos estaban en el colgante que quedaba justo en el canalillo de mis pechos. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar el dije y mi piel de alrededor, erizándola por su acción. -¿No te gusta hacerme feliz?- su puchero anterior había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba un sonrisa coqueta, su voz se estaba tornando un poco ronca y no despegaba la mirada de ese lugar.

-Bebé, mis ojos estas más arriba- le regresé feliz la frase que hace rato me había dicho en tono burlón, usando el nuevo apodo cariñoso.

-Lo sé, pero me agrada esta vista- dijo descaradamente.

-¡Hey!- me sonrojé ante su mirada mientras me tapaba con la mano. El sólo se rió de mí y decidió darme un poco de paz y dirigir ahora su mirada a la mía, donde descargó todo el poder de su ésta para deslumbrarme. –De acuerdo usaré el maldito móvil- gruñí en respuesta.

-Hey- bufó indignado. -Más respeto por favor que es una pieza de tecnología de gran ayuda. –me regañó. Inconsciente o conscientemente estaba acariciando su iPhone, yo sólo negué con la cabeza.

Los hombres y la tecnología.

Ahora con este reciente regalo ya dejaría de ser la única en GSG que no tenía un móvil. La sensación del teléfono en mis manos comenzó a ponerme nerviosa porque sabía que esa cosa podía costar más que todas mis pertenencias juntas, no era el último modelo como el de Edward pero aun así no me quería arriesgar y mejor lo guardé en el bolsillo delantero de mis shorts.

-Gracias por aceptarlo hermosa- susurró Edward en mi frente para después depositar un suave beso ahí. Sacó el teléfono de mi bolsillo y dedicó los siguientes 15 minutos a explicarme lo básico, el teléfono tenía un chip activo asociado a la cuenta de él así que tenía minutos e internet ilimitado.

Me hizo llamarle a Charlie para avisarle que no estaría en la academia durante unos días. Cuando me preguntó la razón no tuve el valor para contarle la verdad y le dije que haríamos una excursión pero que ya tenía un nuevo móvil donde podía localizarme. Traté de que la conversación fuera rápida para evitar más preguntas.

Cuando colgué Edward me miraba con desaprobación por mi pequeña mentira pero no me dijo nada.

-¿Tienes hambre?- antes de que pudiera decir que sí, mi estómago decidió responder por sí mismo gruñendo de hambre. –Creo que eso es un sí- rió.

Y ya que la casa había estado desahitada sugirió que pidiéramos pizza y sodas y ya mañana podíamos ir a comprar algo de comida para llenar la alacena y el refrigerador. Mientras esperábamos la comida él hablada con su familia y yo preferí distraerme para no escuchar esa conversación y me puse a recorrer la casa e inspeccionar un poco sus libros y fotos, todo bajo su autorización.

En el mueble de la sala donde estaba la pantalla plana había varias fotografías de su familia en diferentes etapas de su vida y viéndolos a ellos pude darme cuenta de la obvia razón de la belleza de este hombre. Tenía los genes perfectos porque sus padres lo eran. Su padre era guapísimo, cabellera rubia y ojos azules, mandíbula cuadrada como la de su hijo, y pómulos definidos; su madre era preciosa, de ella había sacado el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes, tenía el rostro en forma de corazón y sus facciones eran delicadas; y Elizabeth también era una belleza, cabellera rubia como el sol y ojos de Carlisle, con facciones delicadas como las de su madre. Ahora veía que ambos hijos eran las combinaciones perfectas de sus padres.

-Veo que ya conociste a mi familia- susurró Ed detrás de mí.

-Eso he hecho- contesté de igual manera. -Dios, como puede haber tanta gente perfecta en una sola familia- dije sin pensarlo.

-No somos perfectos Bella- se burló mi novio.

Él y su modestia, pero yo tenía una muy buena vista y podía darme cuenta que mínimo en la genética eran perfectos y que yo desentonaba cruelmente. Sacudí la cabeza para evitar esa línea de pensamiento antes de deprimirme ante lo obvio.

-Como tú digas- decidí dejar el tema por la paz.

-¿A qué hora tienes que regresar a GSG?- pregunté desviándome del tema.

Ese también era triste, pensar en que me quedaría sola era algo que no me entusiasmaba mucho, bueno más bien era el no tener su compañía, estaba tan acostumbrada a él, sin importar el poco tiempo que teníamos viviendo en la misma casa.

-¿Ya me estás corriendo de mi propia casa?- preguntó burlón mientras arqueaba la ceja.

-¿Qué? N-no, cla-claro q-que no- respondí tartamudeando mientras me sentía sonrojar.

-Sólo bromeaba nena- me abrazó, recargando su mejilla en mi cabeza. –Hablé con Victoria y James y me han dado el fin de semana libre para apoyarte, saben que los directivos están cometiendo un error y te están apoyando lo más que pueden nena.

-¿Te quedaras aquí?- pregunté sorprendida. Cuando él me ofreció su casa y me dijo que pasaría el fin de semana conmigo me imaginé que se refería a que estaría viniendo a hacerme compañía.

-Es la idea, a menos que prefieras que me vaya- se separó de mí para verme a los ojos. –No quiero imponer mi presencia, sé que puede ser la primera vez que podríamos estar juntos en un espacio sólo para nosotros sin nadie más alrededor.- No había pensado en eso –No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda,- podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Tú no me incomodas- totalmente cierto. Me abracé a él y rodeé su cintura con mis manos para apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho. –Además creo que este tiempo solos nos vendría genial- también era totalmente cierto.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos para tu tranquilidad, dormiré en el sofá- señaló el mueble de la sala.

-Oh no señor, no permitiré eso. Ésta es tú casa y si prefieres que no durmamos en la misma cama entonces seré yo la que dormiré ahí.- Sobre mi cadáver.

-¿Piensas que no quiero dormir contigo?- preguntó risueño.

-¿Quieres?

-Quiero. ¿Tú quieres?

-Quiero, no es como si nunca hubiéramos dormido juntos.- Habíamos dormido algunas noches juntos en GSG aunque supongo que esta vez sería diferente ya que contábamos con completa privacidad.

-Será diferente- expresó justo lo que estaba pensando, y lo quise más en ese momento porque no buscaba aprovecharse de la situación.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que me respetas.

Ese hombre era un caballero. Desde nuestra "aventura" en la playa la parte física de la relación había mejorado, es decir, me sentía más cómoda en ese sentido pero siempre respetaba los límites que imponía, pero no habíamos tenido muchas oportunidades para pasar tiempo juntos, sólo aprovechábamos los pequeños tiempos que nos quedaban, los cuales no eran muchos después del castigo. Además siempre acababa agotada y sin energía.

-Siempre- se agachó para poder besar mis labios.

-¿Estás segura?– asentí. -Gracias por esa muestra de confianza.

-Mi placer- le sonreí y en respuesta el me regaló esa sonrisa torcida que hacían temblar mis piernas y suspirar de felicidad.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más el timbre de la puerta sonó y Edward se separó de mí para poder ir a abrir. La pizza había llegado.

Cenamos tranquilamente frente al televisor viendo una de las tantas películas que tenía. Me encantó compartir ese momento con él, porque era muy diferente a cuando estábamos con los demás. En GSG tenías que ver la película en completo silencio para evitar molestar a los demás, pero aquí solos entre nosotros no la pasamos criticando escenas tontas, o señalando cuando una escena nos gustaba, etc.

Al final de la película acabé recostada en Edward quien se había sentado a lo largo del sillón y me hizo sentarme entre sus piernas. Y ciertamente ya estaba más dormida que despierta, y es que el peso de todo lo que había pasado en el día ya me estaba cobrando factura.

-Creo que es hora de dormir- dijo cuando ya me vio cerrando los ojos.

-Sí- no quería levantarme estaba muy cómoda. Pero él nos hizo levantarnos.

Estaba dispuesta a dormir así, no tenía la energía suficiente para buscar mi pijama en mi maleta, pero cuando Ed vio mi intención sacó de su armario una playera de él y unos bóxers.

-Tomo, puedes usar esto para dormir- dejó las prendas en mi mano y me empujó al baño. –En el cajón hay cepillos de dientes nuevos- Estaba tan cansada que solamente me metí, hice lo que tenía que hacer, me desnudé rápidamente y me puse la ropa que él me había dado sin fijarme cómo me veía, me lavé los dientes y salí.

Al salir Edward ya se había cambiado y se había puesto su pantalón de pijama sin playera y a pesar de mi cansancio pude apreciar la vista y suspiré de felicidad tontamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba mi mirada él sólo se rió y me jaló de la mano para subir las escaleras.

-Anda a dormir- dijo después de sacar las sábanas y el edredón de la cama, me ayudó a meterme a la cama y se acostó detrás de mí abrazándome a su pecho. –Buenas noches nena- susurró a mi oído.

-Buenas noches bebé- suspiré feliz de poder sentir su calor. Después de eso no duré ni 1 minuto cuando ya estaba dormida.

…

-¿Te gusta?- susurró contra mi cuello.

-Sí- gemí.

Sus dientes y lengua trabajaban en un punto bastante sensible en mi cuello y el placer me estaba sobrepasando. Mis manos estaban convirtiendo en un desastre su cabello. Y mis piernas se estaban frotando entre ellas para calmar un poco de mi necesidad de algo más.

-Edward- gemí.

-Sí nena- sus labios no me daban tregua.

-Necesito…- no sabía que necesitaba pero lo hacía con urgencia.

-¿Qué necesitas?- se separó momentáneamente de mi cuello para poder verme a los ojos, los cuales estaban oscurecidos por el deseo que sentíamos en el momento.

-Necesito que me toques- decidí después de ver el deseo reflejado en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Tomé su mano y la llevé a uno de mis pechos y volví a gemir ante el contacto.

-Lo que tú desees- susurró volviendo a mi cuello, pero esta vez comenzó a bajar con sus besos por mi cuello hasta llegar al escote de mi blusa, arqueé la espalda para elevar mis pechos, y justo cuando estaba por besar mis pezones sentí como comenzaba a sacudirme.

¿Por qué hacía eso?

-Bella nena,… despierta- ¿Despierta?

¿Era un sueño? Oh vaya, mi primer sueño erótico o ¿semi-erótico? En cuanto ese pensamiento llegó a mi cerebro sentí como el rubor comenzaba a apoderarse de mi rostro. Inmediatamente me tapé la cara con las manos y me di la vuelta para esconderla en la almohada.

-¿Qué pasa?- sentía su mano acariciar mi espalda sobre la playera que me había prestado anoche.

-Nada- mi voz sonó amortiguada por la almohada.

-¿Segura?- no contesté. -¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- preguntó con su voz dulce, esa que sólo usaba conmigo.

-No- sólo esperaba no haber hablado en sueños.

-¿Segura? Te estabas moviendo mucho- su voz seguía siendo suave, el tipo de voz que usas cuando un niño está asustado y quieres tranquilizarlo.

-Si- respiré profundamente y me giré para poder verlo, se veía extremadamente guapo a los primero rayos del sol. Su cara estaba tierna, se veía que aun no despertaba del todo, su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal y sus ojos se veían preocupados. –No era una pesadilla- acepté.

-Oh- su ceño se frunció un poco.- Ok, ¿quieres hablar de eso?-negué sacudiendo la cabeza,- de acuerdo ¿Quieres volver a dormir?

-No creo que pueda- y sería bastante frustrante si volvía a tener un sueño así.

\- Apenas son las 7- dijo mirando el reloj de su mesa de noche con un tierno puchero.

-Bueno, supongo que podría intentar volver a dormir- se notaba que él si tenía sueño y no quería que estuviera malhumorado después por no dormir bien.

Nos recostamos de nuevo, y en cuanto la cabeza de Edward tocó la almohada se quedó dormido. Se acurrucó a mi lado y pasó su mano por mi cintura para acercarme a él abrazándome para después suspirar ya dormido.

Me quedé ahí mirando el techo intentando volver a dormir, conté ovejas, dije la numeración al revés desde el 100, y luego lo intenté desde el 200, volví a contar más ovejas hasta olvidar en que número iba, pero ninguna de esas ideas parecía funcionar. Después de 20 minutos me rendí.

Mi novio seguía abrazado a mí y no quería despertarlo, así que lo único que hice fue girarme hacía él para poder observarlo.

Un Edward dormido era lo más adorable que había visto en mi vida, su rostro se veía tan pacífico, parecía un ángel. Pase mi dedo por su hermoso rostro, desde su cabello, su frente, delineé sus cejas, sus párpados, acaricié sus largas pestañas con mucho cuidado. Seguí mi recorrido a sus pómulos bien definidos, y después a su nariz recta. Rocé su mandíbula cuadrada que estaba cubierta con una ligera capa de barba de 2 días que rasparon un poco mis dedos y acabé en su boca, tocar sus labios tan suaves y apetecibles logró que sintiera unas ganas irrefrenables por besarlo. Era increíblemente guapo.

Cuando hizo una ligera y divertida mueca decidí que tenía que terminar mi inspección, besé sus labios suavemente que lo hizo suspirar en sueños. Y ese simple detalle me emocionó y me hizo feliz, porque me hizo pensar que posiblemente podría estar soñando conmigo.

5 minutos después ya estaba un poco desesperada porque Edward dormía profundamente y por mucho que me gustara verlo dormir sabía que si seguía así lo despertaría en cualquier momento sólo para poder besarlo bien. Así que con mucho cuidado me deshice de su brazo para salir de la cama, se resistió un rato hasta que mejor se dio la vuelta y abrazó la almohada.

Me reí ante mi ridículo pensamiento de "Me cambió por su almohada".

Bajé descalza las escaleras hasta el baño para poder hacer mis necesidades, lavarme los dientes y cepillar mi cabello que seguramente era un desastre. Después me fui a la cocina para preparar algo de café que era de lo poco que había, puse la cafetera y mientras estaba paseé la mirada por el lugar. Esme definitivamente había hecho un increíble trabajo ahí. Mi mirada acabó en la habitación donde sabía que el dueño de mis pensamientos estaba dormido, e inevitablemente suspiré.

Hace unos meses jamás me hubiera imaginado a mí en una situación así, mi vida era tan diferente ahora. Para empezar pude entrar a GSG y estaba cerca de alguien como James y recibía entrenamiento profesional de su parte. Conocí a gente maravillosa que ahora eran mis amigos. Alguien tan genial e increíblemente guapo como Edward se había fijado en mí y ahora era su novia. Y por último estaba en su casa, SOLOS, y no me sentía aterrada por la situación sino más bien emocionada.

Me serví una taza de café y justo cuando me iba a sentar frente a la mesa decidí que mejor saldría a la terraza, quité la alarma justo como Edward me había enseñado y salí.

El mar estaba algo alborotado, había olas hermosas, y mucho viento. Sentí mis pezones endurecerse bajo la delgada tela de la playera por el cambio de clima. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de mi vestimenta, me había prestado una playera que me quedaba a mitad de los muslos y unos bóxer Calvin Klein como los que alguna vez llegué a verle puestos y lucía para comérselo. Siempre había odiado dormir con sostén así que anoche en mi estado de zombi no le di importancia y me lo quité como siempre hacía. En las otras ocasiones que había dormido con Ed nunca me lo había quitado por vergüenza.

Al seguir pensando en eso decidí que era ridículo, el hombre ya me había visto semidesnuda una vez, me había acariciado y le había gustado lo que había visto así como a mí me había gustado la sensación de su mirada en mí llena de deseo, así que le quité importancia encogiéndome de hombros, mientras me estremecía al recordar ese momento.

Me senté plácidamente en el sofá que estaba entre el jacuzzi y el barandal y mientras contemplaba el mar disfruté de mi café. La distancia de aquí al mar no era mucha, pero si lo suficiente para evitar alguna catástrofe de marea alta.

La playa estaba desierta y recordé lo que Edward me había dicho: parte de la playa era propiedad privada, sólo los propietarios de las casa podían tener acceso, y la distancia entre la casa de Ed y la vecina era bastante considerable. Me había comentado que a Esme le había gustado la ubicación y habían comprado los terrenos vecinos que eran bastante extensos para evitar futuras invasiones indeseadas y así podían construir en un futuro a su gusto cuando lo necesitaran.

Se notaba que su familia apreciaba la privacidad y tenía el dinero para asegurarse de gozar de ella.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me sorprendí un poco al sentir a Edward detrás de mí, mi cuerpo lo había detectado pero mi mente estaba en otro lado.

-No quería asustarte- dijo Edward mientras se sentada detrás de mí para dejarme acomodada entre sus piernas. Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y recargó su barbilla en mi hombro. –Buenos días hermosa- besó la piel desnuda de mi hombro ya que la playera me quedaba muy grande y se me resbalaba.

-Estaba distraída. Buenos días bebé- me giré un poco para poder besar su mejilla. -¿Café?- le ofrecí mi taza.

-Gracias nena- aceptó mi ofrecimiento. –Justo como me gusta y lo que necesitaba- era extraño que hasta el forma de preparar el café coincidíamos. Nos quedamos un buen rato así, compartiendo la taza de café la cual nos duró bastante ya que le dábamos pequeños sorbos. –No me gustó despertar sin ti- dijo con voz quejumbrosa.

-Lo siento, ya no me pude dormir y no quería despertarte.

-Lo hubieras hecho.

-Estabas muy mono dormido, así que lo volvería a hacer.

-Sí que sabes cómo hacerle cumplidos a un hombre- bromeó.

-Sólo para ti bebé- le seguí la broma. –Me encanta este lugar- suspiré.

-Lo sé, justo esto fue lo que me hizo querer el lugar- aceptó.

-Pues acertaste, imaginarme despertar siempre con esta vista hermosa sería como un sueño.

-Muy hermosa vista- susurró a mi oído, y algo me decía que no se refería al mar, así que no pude evitar sonrojarme. –Muy hermosa- besó mi mejilla riendo por mi reacción.- Tú eres mi sueño.

-Yo soy real- murmuré girándome hacía él de nuevo y ya que él aun estaba hacía mi, nuestros labios se encontraron, sólo un pequeño roce que me dejó queriendo más.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras me miraba, dejó la taza en el piso y se volvió hacía mi de nuevo para poder besarme bien. Sabía a café y menta dándole un toqué fresco. Nuestro beso comenzó siendo suave, sólo ligeros roces, hasta que no lo pude soportar y lo besé como había estado queriendo hacerlo desde la mañana, un beso fuerte donde mi lengua luchaba con la suya por dominar, donde mis dientes mordían sus labios bruscamente y nuestros dientes chocaban por la fuerza.

Mis manos estaban deseosas por tocar todo la piel desnuda disponible pero mi cerebro no se podía poner de acuerdo con ellas. Me levanté para poder sentarme a ahorcajadas sobre él. Se sorprendió al principio, pero le gustó en cuanto pudo poner sus manos sobre mí. Me separó un poco sujetándome de la cara, y usó todo el poder de su mirada sobre mí, como si estuviera buscando algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o preguntar algo más volvió a estampar sus labios en los míos, y comenzamos de nuevo nuestra batalla.

Sus manos habían levantado la playera para acariciar mi estómago desnudo mientras las mías hacían un recorrido por sus músculos, necesitaba tocar tanto como pudiera. Cuando sentí sus caricias justo debajo de mis pechos me acerqué aun mas a él sentándome justo sobre su miembro que comenzaba a despertar ante nuestro arrebato y podría apostar algo a que lo único que estaba usando era el pantalón de su pijama. Así que estaba sobre él y con dos capas de ropa muy delgadas de por medio, circunstancia que logró que mi cuerpo respondiera con más énfasis a sus caricias.

Comencé a mecerme un poco sobre él buscando un poco de fricción para aliviar esa sensación que invadía mi entrepierna, esa que buscaba un poco de desahogo del fuego que me consumía.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba controlando mi cerebro pero lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Pasé mis manos por sus pectorales, mientras rompía el beso para poder besar su cuello, justo en el lugar donde él me había besado en mis sueños, y justo usando esa técnica: besos de boca abierta, con lengua y dientes, besaba lentamente para después lamerla y poder morder y raspar un poco la piel.

-Oh dios nena, eso se siente genial- gimió mi novio en voz baja. Sus manos ahora estaban en mi trasero y estaban apretando y acariciando logrando que me moviera más rápido sobre él. Podía sentir su erección sobre mi intimidad que ya estaba mojada y necesitada.

Separé mis labios para poder volver a besarlo en la boca mientras él usaba su increíble lengua en mí. Mis uñas comenzaron a rasguñar suavemente sus pectorales y gimió en mi boca y ahora fue él el que nos separó para besar mi cuello, haciéndome gemir a mí. El movimiento de mis caderas se había acelerado buscando un desahogo, pero sabía que algo me hacía falta.

-Edward- gemí cuando sentí sus dientes en la unión de mi cuello y hombro, bajando así poco a poco hasta llegar al límite de mi piel expuesta donde creía que se detendría, pero siguió bajando haciéndome sentir su lengua a través de la tela hasta llegar a mis pezones erectos, que se endurecieron mas ante la sensación de su boca sobre ellos sin importar la capa de tela. Me tuve que hace un poco hacía atrás para que pudiera hacer su magia en mí mientras me sostenía de sus brazos musculosos. –Oh dios- gemí/suspiré ante la sensación.

Sus manos estaban en mi espalda encajando sus dedos en mi piel para detenerme de caerme hacía atrás. El calor que estaba sintiendo en el momento me sobrepaso y de repente me vi en la necesidad de deshacerme de las capas de ropa sobre mi cuerpo, así que con un poco de esfuerzo logré separarnos ante la mirada decepcionada de mi novio.

-Espera bebé- susurré sobre sus labios, sus ojos estaba casi oscuros del deseo.

-Lo siento… no quería… yo- pero antes de que siguiera lo callé quitándome la playera para quedar desnuda de la cintura para arriba. –Eres tan hermosa- dijo mirando directamente mis pechos, pasó sus dedos delicadamente sobre estos, delineando el contorno hasta tomarlos con ambas manos y pesarlos y estrujarlos haciéndome gemir.

Tomó mi cuello con una de sus manos para acercarme y volver a besarme, mientras su otra mano seguía atendiendo uno de mis pechos, acariciándolos hasta que decidió comenzar a pellizcar mis pezones haciéndome gemir fuertemente sobre su boca.

Al parecer le gusto mi reacción porque lo pellizcó más fuerte hasta que bajó la otra mano para darle atención a los dos al mismo tiempo. Sus caricias estaban acabando con mi cordura y el movimiento de mis caderas sobre las suyas no bastaba.

De un momento a otro me encontraba acostada sobre el sofá mientras Edward se cernía sobre mí, pero no entre mis piernas como me hubiera gustado. Me miró a los ojos fijamente antes de besarme de nuevo brevemente para seguir por mi cuello bajando así por mis hombros hasta llegar a mis pechos donde se dedicó a besarlos, chuparlos y lamerlos alternándose entre los dos usando también sus manos.

Cada que sentía sus dientes en mis pezones no podía evitar arquear la espalda de placer, nos sabía qué hacer con mis manos hasta que decidí dejarlas en su cabello. Sus besos volvieron a subir hasta mis labios donde me besó tiernamente.

-Te quiero nena- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-También te quiero- contesté con una sonrisa boba.

Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo, desde mi cabello hasta la punta de mis pies, y cuando regresó a mis ojos pude ver ese brillo de deseo que seguro también estaba en los míos.

Atraje con mí mano su cuello para poder besarlo. Sentí su mano bajando por mi estómago hasta que llegó a la pretina de los bóxers, donde comenzó a acariciar de lado a lado erizando mi piel y haciendo que juntara más mis piernas para buscar un poco de fricción porque la humedad se acumulaba en mi intimidad.

Se separó de mí para verme a los ojos, sentí como a poco sus dedos se introducían en la prenda pero sólo donde estaría la pretina. No pude evitar gemir suavemente al sentir sus caricias en esa parte de cuerpo que gritaba que necesitaba más, así que sin despegar nuestras miradas tomé su mano y la empujé un poco más abajo.

Sentía su respiración en mi boca, estábamos respirándonos prácticamente, nuestros labios estaba separados sólo unos cuentos milímetros pero ambos estábamos al pendiente de nuestras reacciones, cuando él comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a mi monte de Venus totalmente depilado.

-¿Te depilas?- murmuró con voz ronca, pero yo no encontré mi voz para responderle así que sólo asentí, me parecía la mejor opción ya que casi siempre estaba en biquini. Gimió bajito con mi respuesta no verbal para después besarme bruscamente al mismo momento en que sentí sus dedos en mis labios mayores. –Abre las piernas para mi nena- rogó en mis labios, y gemí por la simple frase pero le obedecí sin dudarlo.

Sus dedos comenzaron a explorar y jugar, primero con mis labios mayores para después abrirme y seguir con los menores.

-Estás tan mojada- gruñó sexymente. -¿Es por mi nena?

-Si- gemí cuando lo sentí extender mi humedad con sus dedos sobre toda mi intimidad. Cuando finalmente tocó mi clítoris me sacudí salvajemente de placer, no hacía falta decir que era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba así. –Edward- gemí sobre sus labios que me besaban con ansias.

Se dedicó a jugar un rato con mi clítoris, lo masajeaba para después pellizcarlo suavemente, sabía que estaba bastante cerca del orgasmo pero sentía que algo no era correcto, de nuevo todo era sobre mí. Así que aproveché que él estaba de lado casi sobre mí, haciéndome sentir su erección en mi muslo para bajar mi mano por su abdomen.

Me armé con un poco de valor antes de acariciarlo sobre su pantalón haciéndolo gemir.

-¿Qué haces nena?- preguntó gruñendo.

-¿Hice algo mal?- pregunté intimidada.

-No, pero no tienes que hacerlo, sólo quiero darte placer- susurró a mi oído para después chupar mi lóbulo. Sus dedos habían aumentado el ritmo de sus caricias por lo que no me dejaron replicar ya que el placer que estaba sintiendo era demasiado. No duré ni 5 segundos más cuando ya me había corrido en su mano, el placer me recorrió de pies a cabeza encogiéndome hasta la punta de los pies y me dejó en el cielo de los orgasmos. –Te ves tan increíblemente hermosa cuando te corres- besó mis labios.

Justo cuando creí que iba a quitar su mano de mi intimidad comenzó a volver a acariciar mi clítoris sensible logrando que volviera a gemir. Sentí como uno de sus dedos se empujaba más abajo hasta llegar a mi entrada.

-Si sientes que es mucho me avisas- pidió. Yo sólo pude asentir. Su dedo poco a poco se abrió paso dentro de mí y gemí fuertemente, se sentía increíblemente bien. Se espero a que me acostumbrara a la invasión para comenzar a moverlo, y mientras ese dedo entraba y salía de mi, otro se encargaba de mi clítoris, seguramente esta vez no dudaría tanto.

Decidida a aprovechar el tiempo volví a bajar mi mano hasta acariciar de nuevo su erección, esta vez él decidió no quejarse y sonreí feliz, sonrisa que no duro mucho porque sus dedos eran mágicos y podía dejar se gemir.

-Eres tan estrecha nena- dijo con los dientes apretados justo cuando comencé a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo, sólo frotando, había escondido su cara en mi cuello y sentí como su respiración entrecortada. Quería brindarle aunque sea un poco del placer que él me daba a mí así que tomé su erección con mi mano aun con su pijama de por medio y pude apreciar el gran tamaño de mi novio, lo sentí largo y grueso mientras movía mi mano de arriba abajo haciendo un poco de presión en la punta, tal como llegué a leer en alguna ocasión en una novela romántica-erótica.

-Bella- gimió en mi cuello para después morderlo logrando que gimiera. –Nena no creo que dure mucho, sólo el darte placer a ti me ha tenido al límite- murmuró.

-Déjate ir bebé- yo también ya estaba a punto de correrme por segunda ocasión. Me arqueé aun más cuando lo sentí agregar otro dedo, el placer era demasiado, mis paredes comenzaron a contraer sobre sus dedos, y cuando bajo su boca a unos de mis pezones fue mi perdición y me deje ir gimiendo vergonzosamente. – ¡Edward!

Pero mi agarre sobre él siguió hasta que lo sentí pulsar en mi mano a la vez que gemía sobre mi piel. Quité mi mano de su miembro sintiéndola un poco húmeda con la evidencia de mi actuar y no pude evitar sonrojarme pero sonreí feliz. Y él a su vez sacaba sus dedos de los bóxers para dejar su mano descansando en mi estómago y dejándome sentir la humedad de sus dedos.

-Bella- dijo en voz baja, sentí mi cuerpo cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor, pero aun así él se recostó sobre mí dejando un beso en mi pecho. Lo abracé mientras acariciaba su cabello un poco húmedo. Nos quedamos así unos minutos más esperando a que nuestra respiración se normalizara. – Eres increíble- murmuró.

Después de un tiempo en esa posición se levantó de mí para quedar parado a mi lado, y sólo se me quedó viendo, sus ojos parecían apreciar lo que veían y me sentí un poco intimidada e instintivamente cubrí mis pechos con la mano y él sólo re rió divertido por mi reacción.

-Así que pasas del exhibicionismo a ser una chica pudorosa- bromeó recordándome dónde estábamos, había olvidado por completo que estábamos al aire libre, tomé la playera y me tapé lo más rápido que pude antes de levantarme de un salto.

-Edward- me quejé avergonzada.

-Me gusta más como decías mi nombre hace rato- susurró sobre mi boca para besarme suavemente mientras me jalaba hacía él para abrazarme. –No hay nadie alrededor nena- me tranquilizó después del beso.

Me volteé y comprobé que la playa seguía desértica y pude respirar tranquila bajando mis brazos.

-Así me gusta más- dijo acariciando mis pechos sensibles logrando que gimiera bajito, provocando su risa. –Me encanta que seas tan sensible.

-Tu culpa- dije con un puchero.

-Acepto la responsabilidad- me besó intensamente haciéndome suspirar en el proceso. –Y por mucho que me guste besarte creo que necesitamos una ducha para poder salir a comprar algo de comida- se separó de mí para arrastrarme adentro donde me hizo tomar el primer turno en la ducha.

…

-Edward tenemos que comprar comida, no dulces ni galletas- lo regañé por décima vez desde que habíamos llegado al supermercado.

Mientras él se daba una ducha yo me había arreglado rápidamente con una playera básica y unos shorts. Aproveché también para hacer una pequeña lista de lo que teníamos que comprar. Cuando llegamos me dediqué a buscar las cosas que ocupábamos mientras Edward parecía un niño pequeño echando al carrito galletas y dulces o mezclas para hacer pasteles.

-Necesito azúcar para recargar energías- se quejó con un tierno puchero, –cierta castaña me dejó sin nada en la mañana- su puchero fue remplazado por una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita cabe mencionar, logrando que me ahogara con mi propia saliva.

-Edward- le gruñí avergonzada.

-¿Qué? Es verdad- dijo inocentemente para mi molestia. –Pero lo disfruté- susurró a mi oído distrayéndome por completo haciendo que chocara el carrito en una estante, por suerte no tiré nada- Cuidado nena- dijo con burla, y yo no pude resistirme a darle un manotazo en su abdomen, en su sexy y musculo abdomen, pensé cuando lo sentí bajo mi mano. Bueno eso no había salido bien porque Edward sólo se rió cuando vio mi cara de pervertida. –No es buena idea que me manosees aquí nena, ya agotamos nuestra cuota de exhibicionismo- dijo en voz baja y yo me sonrojé hasta la punta del cabello pero al final me reí.

-Bien, anotado, cuota llena por el próximo año- bromeé/ amenacé.

\- ¿Próximo año? Sólo bromeaba nena- lo sentí colocarse detrás de mí, puso sus manos junto a las mías en el carrito.

-Yo no- seguí con mi juego.

-Ya te haré cambiar de opinión- dijo contra mi cuello –El jacuzzi es espacioso- bromeó ganándose un codazo en el estómago que seguramente no le hizo ni cosquillas.

Estúpido novio musculosamente sexy.

-Bien compremos los ingredientes para hacerte un pastel- me rendí cuando se separó de mi para agarrar otra caja de harina para pastel prefabricada.

-¿Sabes hornear?- arqueó la ceja.

-Me ofende tu pregunta- llevé mi mano al pecho para dramatizar mi respuesta.

-Eres la mejor nena- dijo feliz mientras se decidía si prefería un pastel de chocolate o vainilla.

-Recuérdalo- dije sinceramente aunque traté de disfrazarlo con un tono de broma.

-No me atrevería a olvidarlo- besó mi mejilla.

Eso esperaba.

…

Estábamos bajando las cosas del auto cuando el celular de Edward sonó y se apartó para contestar porque al parecer en el garaje no había buena recepción.

-De acuerdo, los veo más tarde- alcancé a escuchar cuando entraba a la casa.

-¿De GSG?- pregunté por su despedida.

-No, mis padres- su sonrisa era suave y me estaba viendo muy fijamente antes de romper nuestro contacto visual para tomar las bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

-Oh- no supe que contestar.

-¿Qué dices sobre ir a cenar hoy en la noche y conocer a mi familia?- soltó como si del clima se tratara mientras acomodaba las cosas.

-¿Qué?- me paralicé.

-Cenar con mis papás y hermana nena- se acercó a mí para. –Están en la ciudad- su mirada se encontró con la mía pero la desvié porque no sabía que tan loca me vería cuando viera mis ojos moverse de nerviosismo. –Será algo casual, les he hablado de mi novia y quieren conocerte.

-Supongo que… -hice una pausar porque no estaba segura de que decir -¿Es buena idea?- respondí en tono de pregunta.

-Tranquila, les encantarás sin tener que decir nada- me abrazó.

Bueno, iba a conocer a la familia de mi novio, novio a quien acababa de manosear en la mañana.

Ah, y que vivía temporalmente en su casa, la casa que su madre había decorado.

¿Dónde estaría la piedra más cercana? Necesitaba esconderme urgentemente. Pensé desesperada.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno FELIZ SÁBADO. Desde el principio advertí sobre el contenido de este capi, así que no acepto quejas al respecto,… no quejas pero si críticas y comentarios. Vamos chicas que me costó un poco concentrarme para escribir la "escena hot" ¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Necesito esconderme debajo de alguna piedra como Bella?

Y respecto a lo demás:

Les prometí que me inspiraría durante el fin pasado y sí que lo hice aunque creo que ustedes esperaban algo de surf, no se preocupen también me inspiré para escribir sobre eso, sólo que el capi ya está bastante largo, mucho más de lo normal así que decidí cortarlo antes. Además que escribí mucho más rápido de lo normal.

Que sepan que para este capi tenía planeado la presentación de Bella a la familia de nuestro sexy y adorable Edward y un poco del surf del bueno, pero cuando comencé a escribir mi imaginación sufrió un ataque de imaginación y pues no me podía detener al escribir y mucho menos cortar alguna escena. De verdad tenía planeado no extenderme tanto con cada escena pero no pude, así que ¿Qué opinan?

También sé que estaban esperando que se resolviera la situación de Bella pero nuestros protagonistas necesitaban relajarse un poco y pues ya saben un poco de intimidad y espacio *sonrojos*

Gracias por los review del capi pasado, me hicieron muy feliz! Y sí, ya tenemos "Team Odio a Jacob", ese chucho!

¿Me merezco un review?

Besos!

* * *

Facebook: Bethany CH.

Grupo Fb: FF Surf Love

*** Links en perfil


	9. Familia

**SURF LOVE**

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Familia -E***

.

.

.

Bien. Iba a conocer a la familia de mi novio. Iba a conocer la familiar genéticamente perfecta de mi novio. Estaba hecha un flan.

¡Dios, me odiarían!

Necesitaba tranquilizarme antes de entrar en pánico, quizás si no hubiera visto la foto de su familia no estaría así… o estaría peor pensando en qué tan perfecto debían de ser teniendo un hijo con mi novio.

Tenía que preguntarle a Edward qué tanto les había dicho de mí.

Después de que me había hecho la propuesta de la cena todo había sido un borrón, sentí que había entrado en modo zombi y no estaba segura de qué tan ridícula me había visto. Me enfoqué totalmente en hacer algo para almorzar mientras él me ayudaba en lo que le pedía.

Almorzamos tranquilamente, pero mi cabeza aun seguía en otro lado, por más que intentaba seguir la conversación de Edward siempre me atrapaba.

-¿Qué está mal nena?- tomó mi mano mientras me miraba.

-Nada- mentí terriblemente, él sólo arqueó la ceja como diciendo "Aja y yo soy de Marte"

-¿Es por la cena con mi familia?- odiaba tener un novio tan intuitivo.

-No- volví a mentir –Bueno, sí, algo tiene que ver.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- piensa Isabella, porque simplemente decirle que estaba preocupada de conocer a su familia genéticamente perfecta sería ridículo, porque sabía que mi miedo podía ser un poco ridículo. Es decir, si habían educado a un hombre como Edward entonces deberían de ser buenas personas, aunque era obvio que mi novio podía tener serios problemas oculares como para fijarse en alguien tan normal como yo.

-¿Qué tipo de cena será?- la inspiración me llegó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si se trata de una cena formal o algo casual.

-Oh, no sé, mi madre quedó de marcarme más tarde para decirme el lugar, pero supongo que será donde siempre. Le encanta ir a un restaurante de mariscos cada que vienen a visitarme,- respondió mientras terminaba su comida.

-¿Mariscos?- ¡oh, diablos! si había alguna comida que realmente odiaba eran los mariscos, trauma infantil.

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema?, les puedo decir que vayamos a otro lugar- ofreció mientras tomaba mi mano sobre la mesa.

-No, está bien- bueno siempre existen las ensaladas. –Pero no me has respondido, será algo formal o casual.

-Creo que es algo intermedio, es decir, no tan formal pero no rayando a lo casual- trató de explicarse -¿Por qué?

-Porque no tengo nada formal que ponerme y si es algo casual tampoco, sólo traje unas cuantas cambios, no creí que tendría que salir- expliqué, lo cual era verdad, en mi maleta soy había unos cuantos shorts, playeras, un par de biquinis y ropa interior.

-¿Por eso estás así?- me señaló de arriba abajo y fue cuando me di cuenta de mi actitud: no podía dejar de mover mi pierna, mi labio estaba bastante dañado por mis dientes y mis dedos seguían haciendo ese molesto ruido sobre la mesa.

-Necesito dar una buena impresión- dije sin pensar.

-Nena…- no le deje seguir.

-Lo sé, es tonto, pero si iremos a cenar a un restaurante elegante no puedo ir vestida con shorts de mezclilla, sandalias y una blusa. Hasta yo sé eso Edward- si, hasta yo Isabella, la chica que no sabía nada de moda, sabía de eso.

-Ok, tienes razón, ¿quieres que vayamos de compras?- oh, eso no salió bien.

-No- estaba en bancarrota con la última primera y última vez que fui de compras con las chicas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… - ¿qué le podía decir para no sonar tan escasa de recursos? Piensa Isabella, me dije por segunda ocasión, -porque tengo ropa que puedo usar pero está en GSG – totalmente cierto.

-Nena, no puedes entrar hasta que todo terminé- me recordó con voz tranquila.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez Alice o Rose puedan hacerme el favor de buscar algo para mí y tú pasar por ello- eres lista mujer, me felicité; bueno siempre y cuando ellas no estuvieran molestas conmigo.

-Es una buena idea, supongo que puedo ir mas tarde.

-Sí, ahora sólo tengo que llamarles para pedirles el favor- mordí mas fuerte mi labio, ahora estaba metida en dos problemas. Suspiré.

-Seguro aceptaran- me guiñó el ojo, mientras rescataba mi labio de mis dientes. –Deja de hacer eso- me gruñó juguetonamente mientras me atraía por la nuca para besarme. Me encantaban sus besos.

-Bien, entonces tengo una llamada que hacer- dije al separarnos. Me levanté recogiendo nuestros platos.

-Deja, yo lo hago- me los quitó de la mano, justo en el momento en que su celular sonaba. –Bueno,… hola Victoria- al escuchar su nombre recordé exactamente la razón de mi estancia en su casa, mi mente había decidido pasar página mientras no sabíamos que estaba pasando allá. –Sí claro, estaré ahí en 20 minutos, hasta luego.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté en cuanto colgó.

-Necesitan que corroboré mi testimonio, al parecer llevan toda la mañana en eso y sólo falto yo- me abrazó mientras hablaba, no pude evitar enterrar mi cara en su pecho para aspirar su fresco aroma, siempre me tranquilizaba.

-De acuerdo- me separé un poco para levantarme sobre la punta de mis pies y besar su mandíbula.

-No tardaré, además así puedo recoger tu ropa- me guiñó el ojo, para después besar suavemente mi frente.

-Que oportuno- ironicé.

-Te quiero nena- dijo sobre mis labios, me besó rápidamente y se separó. –Puedes hacer lo que quieras, estás en tu casa- tomó sus llaves y se fue, no pude evitar mirar su culo hasta que salió por la puerta. ¡Que buen culo, uff!

Bueno ahora estaba sola en su casa.

Pensé en la llamada hacía Alice para pedirle el favor antes de que llegara Edward a GSG pero me di cuenta de que no tenía su número, sólo me había aprendido el de Edward. Esperé algunos minutos para marcarle, así que aproveché para recoger la mesa y limpiarla.

-¿Tan pronto me extrañas nena?- dijo en cuanto me contestó.

-Siempre bebé- le seguí la broma un poco melosa.

-De acuerdo nena, ¿qué pasa?

-No tengo el número de Alice, y no quisiera marcar a GSG.

-Lo siento nena, tampoco lo tengo, ya sabes eso de vivir en la misma casa no lo hace muy necesario- la misma razón que tenía para no saberme su número.

-Diablos.

-No te preocupes, si quieres yo le explico la situación.

-Gracias bebé.

-De nada hermosa, ¿algo más?

-Sí, puedes decirles que lo siento mucho y que en cuanto pueda hablaré con ellas por favor. Y que por favor escoja algo formal y no tan formal, por las dudas.

-Claro nena, ahora debo irme que ya llegué.

-De acuerdo, y Edward… también te quiero- dije antes de colgar.

No paso ni un minuto cuando recibí mi primer mensaje de texto, obviamente de mi novio.

"Dije enserio lo de que estás en tú casa, puedes utilizar y hacer lo que quieras E."

Respondí inmediatamente.

"Gracias. B"

Después de eso me quedé parada sin saber qué hacer, llevaba más de un mes con una rutina, y en mi tiempo libre nunca estaba sola por mucho tiempo. Pero no me tomó mucho tiempo tomar una decisión.

Le había prometido un pastel de chocolate a Edward así que me apresuré a hacer la mezcla para el bizcocho mientras se precalentaba el horno, cuando metí el molde me di cuenta que tenía más tiempo libre, así que subí a la "habitación" y arreglé la cama tomándome mi tiempo. Recogí nuestras ropas y guardé la mía en el espacio que Edward había dejado para mí, ya que no sabíamos el tiempo que estaría aquí así que lo mejor era establecerme para no dejar después un desorden.

Cuando la alarma que programé en el celular sonó saqué el pan del horno y lo dejé en la cocina enfriando. Y de nuevo me quedé con la sensación de ¿y ahora qué? Y tuve que volver a tomar una decisión.

Saqué del armario un biquini azul rey con franjas horizontales blancas, algo pequeño pero me encantaba, era ese que en una ocasión Edward me había dicho que era su favorito. No pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar su titubeo al decírmelo mientras me observaba detenidamente. Decidí no usar ni short ni playera como siempre lo hacía, esta vez necesitaba sentir el impacto del agua sobre mi piel desnuda, además la playa estaba desierta. Me trence rápidamente el cabello.

Pasé los dedos delicadamente sobre las tablas de Edward, esperando que ellas formaran parte de "lo que quiera", hasta que me decidí por una, la más pequeña, hermosa, de color azul con blanco que combinaba a la perfección con mi bañador.

Enceré la tabla rápidamente porque no sabía cuando llevaba esa tabla sin ser usada y no quería romperme la cabeza por resbalarme, no sería una buena bienvenida para mi novio al encontrarme flotando en el mar inconsciente.

Las olas se veían perfectas desde la arena, y estaba emocionada por hacer un poco de surf en la privacidad de esta playa, porque nunca había tenido este tipo de espacio para mí, era sábado y no se veía ni un alma dentro del agua.

Me aseguré la pita a mi tobillo para después correr mar adentro hasta que no pude más y tuve que subirme y remar. Disfruté de cada gota de agua en mi cara, del aire, de la sensación del agua entre mis dedos mientras remaba.

Me detuve para observar por un momento el paisaje que tenía frente a mí y no pude evitar sonreír, justo después vi una buena ola formándose por lo que remé para poder cogerla.

La sensación de montar la ola fue realmente reconfortante, sin lugar a dudas era lo que necesitaba. Me deslicé sobre el agua mientras la tocaba con la punta de mis dedos, hice algunos cuantos giros y sólo por el placer de hacerlo, me caí de la tabla para flotar un poco en el agua.

Recogí la tabla y me volví a montar, y lo cierto es que perdí la noción del tiempo estando ahí, monté varias olas y esa sensación me recordó el por qué de GSG. Mis fuerzas para luchar por mi sueño si las cosas salían mal resurgieron y me sentí ebria de positivismo.

Decidí montar una última ola, la cual para mi suerte o como si de una señal se tratara, después de mi reflexión, fue la más grande que había observado en la mañana. Remé con fuerza para cogerla a tiempo, me paré sin esfuerzo alguno e hice mi primer movimiento después de posicionarme correctamente. Hice unos giros de 180, para finalizar con uno de 360, mi técnica en este movimiento, en la que pacientemente Edward me había ayudado había mejorado bastante.

Satisfecha con lo que había hecho me salí de la ola deslizándome con una sonrisa hasta dejarme hundir en el agua. Salí del mar con una sonrisa de satisfacción por ese tiempo que me hizo recordar cómo era mi vida era antes de GSG.

Clavé la tabla en la arena para poder exprimirme la trenza, al levantar la vista vi a Edward acostado en uno de los camastros, con su bañador y sin playera dejando a la vista su sexys y cincelados abdominales, sus manos estaban detrás de su cabeza resaltando de esa manera los músculos brazos. Estaba usando sus lentes y tenía una sonrisa torcida plasmada en su hermoso rostro.

No pude evitar suspirar ante semejante imagen, bien ahí esta otra de mis fotografías mentales sobre mi sexy novio. Recogí la tabla de nuevo, pero antes de ir hacía él me aseguré de que mi biquini estuviera en su lugar y ya con todo en orden caminé hacía él.

Ya frente a él volví a clavar la tabla a unos metros de los camastros y me paré a un lado de mi novio quien no había despegado la mirada de mí desde que hicimos contacto.

-Hola hermosa- dijo al sentarse, me agarró por la cadera para acercarme a él dejándome entre sus piernas. Su tacto se sentía caliente sobre mi piel fría.

-Hola guapo- susurré.

-¿Disfrutaste de tu tiempo?- preguntó mientras acariciaba suavemente con sus dedos mi cadera logrando que la piel que tocaba se erizara.

-Si- quité sus lentes y los dejé en el camastro. Sus ojos brillaban, me encantaban sus ojos.

-Me alegra escucharlo- me jaló más a él hasta que mis pechos quedaron frente a sus ojos. Me acercó hasta que sentí sus labios sobre el canalillo entre mis pechos. Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo, y mis pezones se convirtieron en piedrecillas, me avergoncé inmediatamente pero su sonrisa engreída, al saber lo que me provocaba su simple tacto hizo que sonriera.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?- mis dedos ya estaban entre su cabello.

-Algo, en cuanto llegué supuse que estarías aquí- su nariz recorría mi piel desnuda que tenía al alcance. –Y obviamente quise disfrutar del espectáculo.- Sus labios había sustituido a su nariz, y comenzaba a sentir que las piernas me temblaban, sus manos habían bajado por mis muslos hasta subir por la parte de atrás y terminar en mi trasero.

-¿Y qué tal?- pregunté con voz entrecortada, era increíble lo que sus caricias seguían provocando.

-Lo mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo- me besó con la boca abierta dejándome sentir sus dientes y su lengua, gemí suavemente.

Se separó de mí viéndome a los ojos, regalándome su sonrisa torcida especialidad de la casa.

-Eres increíble nena- extendió la mano para acariciar mi mejilla. –Y si agregamos que es la primera vez que te veo surfear sin la molesta tela de un short de por medio es un plus- me guiñó.

-Oh, así que de eso se trata- bromeé, mientras me sentada en su regazo de lado, necesitaba de su contacto, envolví mis brazos en su cuello para seguir acariciando su cabello.

-Por supuesto- me siguió el juego.

-Eres un pervertido- dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No tienes idea- sus ojos estaban más oscuros, pero antes de que pudiera analizar un poco más su gesto sentí su mano en mi nuca acercándome para besarme rudamente. Su lengua invadió mi boca haciéndome gemir, no me quedé a atrás y puse mi lengua en acción. Mis manos ahora estaban acariciando su pecho mientras sentía una de las suyas en uno de mis muslos, acariciando y erizando mi piel. Comenzaba a sentir como se iba construyendo ese cosquilleo en mi vientre, ese que siempre aparecía cuando él me besaba de esa manera.

Ese hombre me hacía olvidar todo cuando me besaba, pero una parte de mi cerebro aun estaba funcionando y estaba luchando contra los efectos de sus besos, tratando de hacerme recordar que había varias cosas que necesitaba saber sobre su visita a GSG.

Con mucho esfuerzo logré separarnos, admito que ayudó la falta de aire en mis pulmones. Nuestra respiración era entrecortada y mi pulso había enloquecido, a veces creía que el corazón se me saldría por el ritmo de mis latidos, siempre era lo mismo cuando él me besaba.

-Te quiero- susurró sobre mis labios recargando su frente en la mía mientras su mano seguía en mi muslo y la otra acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Te quiero- dije de regreso en un susurro, y su sonrisa me deslumbró por completo. –Ahora necesito saber cómo te fue- pedí.

Él sólo sonrió más y me miró directamente a los ojos, estaba haciendo un silencio de suspenso a propósito consciente de mí estado de ansiedad por saber alguna noticia.

-Bueno…- calló, comencé a morderme el labio y sin evitarlo estaba brincando suavemente en su regazo- pero que ansiosa- se burló colocando sus manos en mi cadera para detener mi movimiento.

-Dime- hice un puchero, haciendo sobresalir mi labio inferior.

-Eres tan tierna nena- mordió mi labio sobresaliente y gemí bajito. Olvidé momentáneamente mi ansiedad por información.

-Edward…- me quejé.

-De acuerdo- me besó la mejilla. –Como te dije sólo faltaba yo, fue algo bastante rápido, les dije lo mismo que a James y Victoria. Todos mantuvieron su versión, es decir, la verdad, y James se veía bastante confiado- él también parecía confiado. –Todo estará bien nena- confirmó mi pensamiento.

-¿Eso es todo?- necesitaba más datos.

-Hay una mala noticia- sus ojos me transmitían paz y sólo por eso no me altere al escuchar eso. –James quiso acelerar las cosas pero no le fue posible porque hay competencia mañana.

-¿Competencia?- repetí –supongo que no podré participar.

-Lo siento nena- sentí sus labios en mi hombro.

-¿Sabes cuánto más se tardaran?

-Creen que para martes en la tarde ya tendrán una respuesta- dijo sobre mi piel logrando erizarla, me estremecí.

-Hasta el martes, dios, me perderé una competencia y dos días de entrenamiento y quehaceres de la casa- me lamenté, me tallé la cara frustrada por la situación.

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes por eso, puedes recuperarte en la siguiente, y estoy segura que sobre el entrenamiento y quehaceres James y Victoria no te restaran puntos- trató de tranquilizarme.

-Siento que esto cada vez se hace más grande- la preocupación y desesperación por la situación regresó con fuerza a mi cuerpo y mente.

-Y tú no tienes la culpa.

-Eso es lo peor- gruñí sobre mis manos, mientras las suyas frotaban mi espalda y pierna tratando de consolarme.

-Dijo James que buscará la manera para que la Mesa Directiva te recompense por esto.

-No quiero una recompensa, sólo quiero que esto se resuelva pronto- gemí a punto de llorar.

-Tranquila nena- me abrazó a su pecho, y tengo que aceptar que eso ayudo bastante, sus caricias y sus palabras me tranquilizaban.

-Gracias- dije después de un rato de estar así, me sentía un poco mejor.

-No hay nada que agradecer- sus manos me tomaron del rostro mirándome fijamente a los ojos. –Quiero que entiendas que voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote por que te quiero Bella- sus ojos me transmitían tanta paz y sinceridad que sentía ganas de llorar de felicidad.

-Lo sé- susurré, apoyé mis manos en las suyas que seguían en mi rostro y me acerqué para besarlo suavemente.

-Bien- me sonrió –Ahora vamos a comer que traje algo- me levanté de su regazo estirando mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse aunque obviamente no lo necesitaba. –Por cierto gracias tengo a ti tengo el mejor fondo de pantalla.

-Eh…- levantó su teléfono de la mesa y me la mostro.

Su foto de pantalla era yo, específicamente yo hace rato, saliendo del mar con la tabla bajo mi brazo. Tenía que aceptar que era una buena foto y que para nada me parecía, esa mujer parecía sentirse segura mientras caminaba y su cuerpo se veía espectacular con el agua corriendo por su piel y los rayos del sol detrás de ella.

-Quita eso- pedí de inmediato.

-Oh no nena, me encanta- susurró a mi oído quitándome el teléfono para guardarlo, me estremecí de pies a cabeza por la entonación de su voz. –Además usaste mi tabla favorita, así que más perfecta no puede ser.

-¿Tu favorita?- asintió, ups. –También fue mi favorita- le sonreí a modo de disculpa por haberla usado.

-Bueno, ya tenemos otra cosa en común- me guiñó, al parecer no se había molestado por eso.

Ahora tendría que tomarle una fotografía para estar a mano. Me gustó la idea, ahora estaba agradecida de tener un celular.

-Entonces, ¿qué trajiste para comer?- caminamos a la casa tomados de la mano, mientras el cargaba la tabla.

-Adivina.

-¿McDonald's?- pregunté esperanzada.

-Definitivamente eres mi alma gemela- me jaló hacia él para besarme fuertemente. Habíamos descubierto que ambos amábamos la comida chatarra tanto como la italiana.

…

Se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre el darme ánimos a mí misma frente a un espejo cada que estaba nerviosa por alguna situación, esta vez: conocer a la familia de mi novio.

Me desvestí rápidamente para poder darme una rápida ducha. Estaba lavándome el cabello cuando algo de espuma me entró al ojo, me giré al agua para enjugarme cuando pise algo resbaloso, trate de sujetarme de algo pero no lo hice a tiempo y aterricé de trasero en la ducha.

Jo-der, joder, joder, joder… eso dolió.

Traté de levantarme pero dolía demasiado, me quedé ahí tirada en el piso, inhalaba y exhalaba pero evitar no pensar en el dolor.

-Nena, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Edward al otro lado de la puerta.

-Eh… si, todo bien. Se me cayó el frasco del champú- mentí.

-De acuerdo.- Lo escuché alejarse y volví a concentrarme en mi respiración, estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de accidentes aunque nunca me había golpeado tan fuerte, siempre lograba amortiguar el golpe.

Me levanté soportando el dolor que invadía mi coxis y terminé de bañarme rápidamente porque no tenía mucho tiempo. Esta vez Edward se duchó primero para dejarme el baño y me pudiera arreglar sin presiones. Y si tomamos en cuenta que sería la primera vez que tendría que hacerlo para vestirme formalmente entonces era mayor la presión, la señora Cullen había confirmado que la cena sería en el restaurante de mariscos.

Gracias a dios Edward le había explicado bien la situación a Alice quien me había enviado una nota explicándome qué hacer y además me había marcado, por si tenía alguna duda y sí, tenía bastantes y aunque me explicó decidí confiar en mis instintos y su guía, así que había metido todo lo que ocuparía al baño.

Comencé por secarme el cabello para dejar que las ondas naturales de éste quedaran definidas y suaves. Alice me había recomendado hacer un "un moño bajo en la nuca" pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y que quedara bien, así que prefería no arriesgarme, lo único que hice fue una mini trenza francesa frontal para evitar que el cabello se me fuera a la cara.

Cuando quedé satisfecha con mi cabello leí las indicaciones del "maquillaje", y sentía que estaba en chino, las únicas palabras que pude entender fue: labial, delineador, rubor y máscara de pestañas, y bueno también era lo único que tenía. Tenía que aceptarlo, el simple uso de la máscara de pestañas y brillo labial le daba un poco de vida a mi pálido rostro.

Antes de ponerme el vestido revisé mi espalda en busca de alguna señal de mi pequeño accidente y encontré que se estaba comenzando a formar un feo hematoma (morete/moretón) en mi espalda baja y estaba segura que cada que me sentara dolería bastante, así que apliqué un poco de crema para el dolor que Edward tenía ahí, para mi buena suerte.

El vestido que había escogido Alice era uno que había comprado en nuestra excursión de compras con las chicas: era de encaje grueso negro con un patrón de flores y una funda en color verde esmeralda, era pegado hasta la cintura y de ahí tenía una falda amplia que llegaba hasta medio muslo. Me vi en el espejo y admito que me veía bien, posiblemente me vería mejor si hubiera seguido los consejos de la duende, pero ella estaba en otro nivel de moda y belleza que mi cerebro no entendía.

Para complementar mi atuendo Alice me había enviado una bolsa tipo cartera negra con detalles dorados y unas zapatillas negras con tacón dorado, eran hermosas pero seguramente sería un peligro en eso, pero para mi mala suerte eran los únicos zapatos que tenía si es que no quería ir de zapatillas deportivas o en sandalias.

Suspiré resignada mientras me las ponía y daba algunos pasos de pruebas. No era tan difícil, pero si daba un paso mal sabía que unos bonitos hematomas acompañarían al que me había hecho hacer rato.

-Nena, ya casi es hora- tocó Edward la puerta.

-Ya estoy lista- recogí todo rápidamente para no dejar un desastre en su baño, respiré profundamente y abrí la puerta para encontrarme al hombre más guapo de toda Australia, Oceanía y del planeta completo. El hombre iba vestido complemente de negro: pantalón formal negro, camisa negra sin fajar y saco casual negro, era una tentación andante; debería ser pecado e ilegal vestir así y lucir tan perfecto.

Cuando terminé mi escaneo y llegué a su cara me di cuenta que él había hecho lo mismo conmigo y me sonroje, en ese momento agradecí no haber usado rubor o seguramente parecería una esfera de árbol de navidad.

-Estás preciosa- dijo jalándome a sus brazos para rodearme por la cintura, besando mi mejilla suavemente.

-Tú no te quedas atrás- acepté aun sonrojada por su cumplido.

-Sólo porque se trata de mi madre saldremos, porque quisiera ser el único que tuviera el placer de verte vestida de esa manera, así de hermosa- sus dedos rozaban mi mejilla con tanta ternura que se reflejaba también en sus ojos que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar por la emoción.

-Exagerado- susurré perdida en su mirada.

-Si te vieras como yo te veo te aseguro que quizás te molestarías conmigo por no poder describir con palabras lo hermosa que te ves- susurró de vuelta… mi corazón latía como loco, las mariposas en mi estómago revoloteaban a mil por hora. Ese hombre me derretía completamente.

-Te quiero- dije en un suspiro.

-Y yo a ti nena, no tienes idea de cuánto- susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarme. Fue un beso suave y tierno, sólo nuestros labios se movían, era de esos besos donde se transmitía el sentimiento de querer a una persona y pertenencia. –Vamos, antes de que se haga más tarde- dijo al separarnos.

"Wilson's Boathouse" era el nombre del restaurante, y se trataba de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Brisbane, de los más elegantes. Tenía una hermosa vista al puerto ya que todas las paredes laterales y la trasera eran grandes ventanales.

Edward le entregó las llaves al valet parking con una mirada amenazante para que no dañara su preciado auto. Me guió a la entrada con su mano en mi espalda que era lo único que me mantenía relativamente tranquila porque los nervios habían hecho un nudo en mi estómago bastante molesto.

Mientras él hablaba con la anfitriona respiré profundamente para relajarme. La anfitriona resultó ser una mujer joven, rubia, ojos azules, alta y de buen cuerpo que le daba miradas coquetas a mi novio, yo sólo me acerqué más a su cuerpo pasando mi mano por su cintura causando la risa de Edward.

-Tú eres sin duda alguna mucho más hermosa que cualquier mujer de este lugar.- me susurró y sonreí tontamente. –Y me encanta cuando te pones celosa.

-No estoy celosa- repliqué tontamente.

-Lo que tú digas nena- rió.

Al llegar a la mesa su familia ya estaba ahí, y me di cuenta que las fotografías no les hacían justicia.

-Edward cariño- dijo su madre que se levantó al mismo tiempo que su padre y hermana para poder saludarlo. Su madre lucía un hermoso vestido gris marengo entallado hasta las rodillas y de no saber que tenía 40 años podría haber pensado que esa mujer andaba en los 30.

-Hola mamá- besó su mejilla para después saludar a su padre, quien vestía un traje formal gris –Papá. – Y por último a su hermana –Hey revoltosa.- una hermosa adolescente que vestía un vestido rosa sin tirantes que seguro estaba a la moda y tacones altos.

-Eddie- dijo su hermana haciendo gruñir a Edward, de verdad odiaba que le dijeran así.

-Mamá, papá, Liz, ella es Bella- me presentó. Los saludé a los tres de la mano rezando internamente para que el rubor de mi rostro no fuera permanente durante la cena.- Bella, ellos son mis padres y mi hermana.

-Isabella Swan, un placer conocerlos- dije con voz suave, esa que me sale cuando estoy sólo con Edward o cuando estoy extremadamente nerviosa, él se dio cuenta y levantó la ceja seguida de un adorable puchero.

-El placer es nuestro- dijo su padre con voz varonil y aterciopelada como la de su hijo- Soy Carlisle, mi esposa Esme y nuestra hija Elizabeth.

-Sentémonos- dijo Esme. Era una mesa cuadrada para seis personas frente al ventanal que daba al puerto, una hermosa vista. El señor Cullen se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, a su izquierda se sentó la señora Cullen y al lado Elizabeth, dejando a Edward al lado de su padre y frente a su madre y a mí a su lado y frente a Elizabeth. –Espero no les moleste pero ya que el Chef es un antiguo amigo nuestro se ofreció a deleitarnos con su nuevo menú- eso no sonaba bien.

-Claro, no hay problema- dije sonriendo.

-Mamá, no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no cariño?

-Posiblemente Bella prefiera pedir algo que le guste- sentí su mano en mi pierna, dios, lo quería tanto.

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente querida?- me preguntó la señora Cullen.

-No, ningún inconveniente señora Cullen- a mi lado Edward se rió.

-Oh por favor, dime Esme, la señora Cullen es mi suegra- su sonrisa era amable.

-De acuerdo seño… Esme- sonreí.

-Y por favor a mi también dime por mi nombre, el señor Cullen es mi padre- dijo su padre.

-De acuerdo Carlisle- le sonreí, parecían ser unas personas encantadoras.

-Bueno entonces todos estamos de acuerdo- concluyó Esme.

-No todos- dijo Edward- yo prefiero ordenar algo- sabía que Edward sólo estaba jugando… o tratando de molestar a su madre, ya no estaba segura.

-Edward- le regañé.

-Nena a veces aquí sirven cosas raras, prefiero no experimentar- me hizo un tierno puchero.

-Es bueno probar cosas nuevas- me estaba mordiendo la lengua al decir esto, porque respecto a los mariscos odiaba probar cosas nuevas.

-Isabella tiene razón- me respaldó Esme.

-De acuerdo- refunfuñó –Pero si algo no me gusta tendrás que comértelo tú- me amenazó.

Mierda… esperaba que fuera broma. Eso me pasa por tratar de dar una buena imagen.

El mesero se acercó y Esme le dijo que ya estábamos todos y que podían comenzar a servir. Como entrada sirvieron una porción de ostras y vieiras.

-Entonces Isabella…

-Bella, prefiero que me digan Bella- corregí.

-Bella… hermoso nombre- dijo Esme.

-Como ella- dijo Edward a mi lado besando mi mejilla logrando sonrojarme por su demostración de afecto enfrente de su familia.

-¿De dónde eres?- siguió Esme sonriendo, al parecer no le había molestado la acción de su hijo.

-Melbourne- Y entonces mientras todos comían sus entradas me hicieron varias preguntas, sobre mi carrera, y detalles de mi vida, eran tan amables conmigo, y sentía su calidez. Los únicos en la conversación éramos Edward, sus padres y yo, Elizabeth sólo estaba ahí comiendo silenciosa y de vez en cuando usaba su celular… hasta que decidió participar.

-Mamá dijo que traerías a tu novia y no a una amiguita- su voz era dulce pero uso un tono ácido.

-La tienes enfrente- sonrió Edward tomando mi mano sobre la mesa. Yo preferí seguir con mi intento de comer. Las vieiras resultaron ser deliciosas pero de verdad odiaba las ostras, Edward se dio cuenta y cuando sus padres no se daban cuenta las robaba de mi plato.

Gestos como esos me calentaban el corazón y me daban ganas de comérmelo a besos.

-¿Ella es tú novia?- su tono de voz sonó incrédulo. Bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto.

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente?- su voz se volvió grave, y ahora fue mi turno por tomar su mano. No quería confrontaciones por mi culpa.

-Por supuesto, no puedo creer que cambiaras a Tanya por… por ella- bueno, eso no me lo esperaba. Bajé la vista a mi comida que seguí picoteando.

-Elizabeth, ese comentario fue grosero- la regañó Esme.

-Sólo estaba dando mi opinión.

-Pues nadie te la pidió- gruñó Ed.

-Bebé- le susurré –no pasa nada- no podía dejar que se enojara con su hermana por mi culpa.

-Lo siento mucho- sus ojos me veían preocupados. Entrelacé nuestros dedos y él me sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Qué tal la GSG?- preguntó Carlisle cambiando de tema y se lo agradecí sonriéndole, el ambiente estaba bastante tenso con Edward y no quería que se recordara el momento así.

-Excelente, el programa es muy bueno, y James es excelente entrenador- respondí algo vago, me cerebro estaba trabajando a marcha forzada tratando de ignorar el comentario de Elizabeth, porque sinceramente eso dolió.

El mesero retiró nuestros platos para sustituirlo por una sopa de mariscos.

-He escuchado cosas buenas de James Witherdale- me siguió la plática Esme.

-Pues no podría pedir un mejor entrenador que él- le había tomado mucho cariño al igual que con Victoria.

-¿Cómo te sientes con el programa y la Universidad hijo?- Carlisle estaba esforzándose por entablar una conversación con su hijo. Sabía que aunque él lo apoyaba las cosas no había quedado del todo bien y la comunicación en estos meses era la mayoría de las veces a través de Esme. Además se notaba que seguía molesto con su hermana y sólo quería que disfrutara la noche con su familia, después de no verlos en varias semanas.

-Bien- esa no era una respuesta, lo codeé ganándome un ceño fruncido de su parte. –Estoy muy agusto en GSG, me ha gustado el programa de entrenamiento y voy excelente en la Universidad- extendió su respuesta.

-Me alegro Edward- se escuchaba sincero.

-Mañana habrá una competencia- dije antes de pensarlo –deberían de ir, Edward es el mejor de GSG- Edward me volteó a ver de golpe hasta que me sonrió con ternura.

-Sí, él siempre tuvo talento- dijo Carlisle, se notaba que estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

-Soy bueno- aceptó Edward todo presumido. –Pero sin duda alguna tú tienes más talento que yo- me sonrió. –Deberían de verla, pareciera que la tabla es como una extensión de ella, es fantástica- dijo a sus padres logrando que me sonrojara, no sabía si lo decía para hacerme ver bien ante sus padres, o como venganza por lo que dije de él, o si es lo que él en verdad piensa.

-Exageras- susurré metiendo la cuchara a mi boca sin fijarme que iba a comer.

Error.

Había metido a mi boca un gran trozo de pulpo y en cuanto mi lengua lo sintió luché terriblemente con las ganas de vomitarlo. Lo tragué sin masticar logrando que se quedara atascado en mi garganta y comencé a ahogarme.

-¿Estás bien nena?- preguntó preocupado, yo sólo señalé mi garganta porque no podía hablar y seguro mi cara estaba roja o de algún color escandaloso. Tomé mi copa de agua y comencé a beber pero no pasaba y entonces sí la cosa se puso fea. Sentí mi garganta cerrarse y no podía respirar. –Se está ahogando- dijo golpeando mi espalda, para mi buena suerte, ya que ayudó bastante porque el trozo que estaba en mi garganta salió volando de mi boca aterrizando en la mesa.

-Estoy bien- dije en cuanto pude, bebí agua porque la garganta me ardía. Levanté la vista y todos estaban parados observándome, y si mi cara ya estaba roja júrenlo que ahora seguro estaba morada. –Estoy bien- repetí avergonzada.

-Me asustaste- Edward me levantó de la silla para abrazarme. -¿Segura estás bien?- preguntó tomándome del rostro para verme a los ojos.

-Estoy bien… odio el pulpo- dije en voz baja haciéndolo reír.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- besó mis labios.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Carlisle cuando nos volvimos a sentarnos.

-No, gracias- miré mi sopa y no pude evitar hacer una mueca. Sin duda evitaría esta sopa por mucho tiempo.

-Disculpa, se lo podrías retirar- pidió Esme al mesero que se había acercado, le sonreí agradecida. Edward le pidió que se acercara pero su orden fue secreta.

-Puff, vaya circo, sí que sabes dar una buena impresión- bufó Elizabeth cuando el mesero se retiro.

-Elizabeth- le regañó Carlisle –tu comentario fue completamente grosero e innecesario.

-Sólo digo que Tanya si es de nuestra clase y sabe como comer correctamente. ¿Tu madre no te enseño modales sobre la mesa?

Ouch.

-Yo,… ahm, necesito ir al tocador- me levanté sin esperar respuesta de nadie.

Sabía que los comentarios de Elizabeth eran malintencionados, pero ese último dolió mas, porque eran ciertos, Edward y su familia pertenecían a una clase social alta, donde el dinero y la educación eran diferentes a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Siempre me di cuenta de los finos y buenos modales de Edward, su caballerosidad, era algo que lo hacía resaltar de los demás hombres que había conocido, pero ahora que yo estaba a su alrededor me daba cuenta que ahora era yo la que resaltaba por mi falta de eso. Y al haber mencionado a mi madre había sido ya demasiado para mí.

Me enjuagué la cara tratando de no hacer un desastre con mi mascara de pestañas, cuando me vi en el espejo vi que había alguien detrás de mí.

-Te pido que disculpes a mi hija, sus comentarios han estado fuera de lugar- dijo Esme.

-No pasa nada- sonreí como pude –El pulpo me dejó una sensación incómoda- mentí, me enjuagué la boca para darle un poco de credibilidad a la mentira.

-¿Estás bien?- peguntó, se veía que estaba preocupada por la situación, no pensaba armar un escándalo por eso.

-Si- me sequé la cara con cuidado, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se había acumulado. Saqué de mi cartera mi brillo labial pero cuando traté de ponerme las manos me temblaban.

-Ven aquí cariño- me giré hacía ella mientras sacaba de su propia cartera un hermoso labial rosa coral- Con tu tono de piel este color te lucirá perfecto- me sonrió, nunca había visto ese tipo de sonrisa maternal dirigida a mí.

Cerré los ojos instintivamente por que el sentimiento que me provocó esa sonrisa fue desgarrador. Siempre fui consciente de que no tenía una madre y estaba bien con eso porque sabía que ella no me había querido en su vida. Al haber crecido con mi papá, entre sus compañeros de trabajo y practicando surf, un deporte que en un principio era considerado para hombres me dio la sensación de que estaba bien y no me hacía falta esa figura materna, pero ahora, en este momento, me daba cuenta de que no era así, de que siempre me hizo falta, independientemente por mi falta de gusto por la moda.

Sentí el labial en mis labios, y la delicadeza de Esme al aplicarlo, abrí los ojos e inevitablemente las lágrimas salieron, pero enseguida me las limpié.

-Una joven tan hermosa como tú no debería de llorar- secó las lágrimas que quedaban- Listo, luces preciosas. Mi hijo tiene razón, eres muy hermosa- sus ojos parecían sinceros.

-Gracias- sacó de su cartera polvo compacto y me lo aplicó.

-Ignora a Elizabeth, está molesta. Edward y ella siempre fueron muy cercanos y cuando él se fue de viaje fue duro para ella. Cuando estuvo con Tanya era como si no tuviera novia, porque aun le seguía dedicando tiempo y salían, viajaba seguido a casa a visitarnos entresemana y la mayoría de los fines de semana también los pasaba con nosotros y seguían en constante comunicación. Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron, él te encontró, le importas y ella puede darse cuenta, así que esta celosa- oh vaya, eso tenía sentido. – Y no me malinterpretes, estoy feliz de que ahora estés en su vida, yo conocí a Carlisle a tu edad y ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida junto con mis hijos.

-Yo quiero mucho a Edward, y no quiero apartarlo de ustedes.

-Lo sé cariño, sé que tienen un programa estricto de entrenamiento y que casi no tienen tiempo. Y no tienes idea de lo tranquila que me quedaré ahora que te he conocido y he visto lo feliz que es mi hijo contigo- acarició mi mejilla.

-Gracias- me sonrojé.

-Gracias a ti- guardó sus cosas. –Espero puedas comprender su conducta, no la estoy excusando, pero no quiero que te quedes con la idea de que es una niñita mimada.

-Lo entiendo.

-Gracias, prometo hablar con ella. Y quiero que sepas que agradezco que no seas ni en lo más mínimo como Tanya, porque aunque sea hija de una muy querida amiga no estoy ciega para no darme cuenta que esa niña esta algo… desorientada. - ¿Tanya desorientada? Bueno esa era una manera muy sutil y educada de decirle pu… ahm zorra. -Estás perfecta.- me guiñó, bueno ahora veía de donde había salido Edward. -¿Vamos? Porque seguro Edward estará desesperado.

-Vamos- tomé la mano que me ofrecía. Al salir del tocador vi a Edward recargado en la pared, se veía preocupado y un poco desesperado. Ella sí que conocía a su hijo.

-¿Puedo hablar con Bella?- le preguntó a su madre.

-Por supuesto cariño- soltó mi mano guiñándome de nuevo el ojo.

-Lo siento mucho nena, no sabía que Elizabeth se comportaría así, no entiendo qué le pasa.- me abrazó fuertemente.

-Hey, estoy bien- le aseguré, la plática con su mamá me había calmado bastante, pero ahora con su presencia todo estaba mejor.

-¿Segura?- me separó un poco, sus ojos escaneaba los míos en busca de una respuesta sincera.

-Sip, contigo a mi lado todo está bien- susurré, se había escuchado un poco cursi pero estaba feliz de haberlo dicho.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- besó mi frente. –Porque es reciproco- tomó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos y me miró a los ojos antes de besarme, un beso urgido y suave a la vez.

-Será mejor irnos a sentar de nuevo- le dije al separarnos.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor para la próxima di cuando algo no te guste y pide lo que sí- me regañó dulcemente logrando que me sonrojara.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa ya habían servido el platillo principal y me di cuenta que el mío era diferente al de los demás.

-Ya no más de mariscos para ti- susurró Edward a mi lado besando mi mejilla suavemente.

De verdad que sus gestos hacían derretir a mi pobre corazón.

…

-No creo que esto sea buena idea- murmuré por tercera ocasión.

-Ok, es la tercera vez que lo dices, ¿podrías explicarme por qué no es una buena idea?- bufó Edward a mi lado.

-Porque… porque no lo creo- en realidad la idea me entusiasmaba, por lo mismo no era buena idea.

-Sólo conduce mujer- sonaba entre frustrado y divertido.

-Tú lo pediste- encendí el auto y salí de reversa de su garaje.

Nos dirigíamos a GSG, James le había dicho a Edward que tenía que llegar a la casa antes de ir a la playa donde sería la competencia ya que tenía que dar algunas indicaciones y tenía que viajar con los demás. Y yo simplemente tenía que ir mínimo para observar, además de que gracias a mi gran bocota sus padres quedaron de vernos en la competencia. Y ya que no podía viajar con los demás por lo que la solución de Edward fue que yo condujera su auto.

Estacioné frente a la casa y un gran nudo se formó en mi estómago, a pesar de que sólo llevaba dos días fuera extrañaba el lugar y a los chicos, me había acostumbrado muy rápidamente a su presencia.

-Bien, pasaste la prueba- bromeó Edward, se desabrochó el cinturón para acercarse a mí y besarme, un beso que me dejó saborear su boca, la punta de su lengua delineó mis labios que pronto se separaron dándole paso que se mezcló con la mía haciendo que gimiera por la invasión. –Te esperas y nos sigues, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo sobre mis labios y me besó por última vez antes de bajarse del auto.

-De acuerdo- contesté a la nada después de salir del trance en el que me dejó su beso.

-Eh Belly Bells- sentí que alguien golpeaba la ventana de mi lado.

-Emmett- dije con voz alegre al bajar el cristal.

-Veo que Eddie dejo que manejaras su macho-móvil- bromeó.

-Naah, sólo estoy manteniendo el asiento caliente- bromeé.

-Entonces creo que estás haciendo un gran trabajo- me guiñó el ojo.

-Eso trato- sonreí, bromear con él junto con el beso de mi novio logró que el nudo desapareciera.

-¿Nos iras a animar?- preguntó ya serio.

-No me lo perdería por nada.

-Genial, escucha… cuando vea a ese chucho le patearé el trasero- sabía que cuando se ponía serio era porque consideraba que era seria la situación.

-Lo sé, no podría esperar menos de ti- le sonreí agradecida.

-Si bueno- carraspeó –Tengo que entrar.

20 minutos después ya estaba estacionando en la playa, manejar el Volvo de Edward era definitivamente la mejor experiencia de conducción que había tenido, el motor rugía suavemente cuando aceleraba y de no ser porque ignoraba el lugar de la competencia hubiera rebasado a James en el trayecto.

-Bellaaaaa- apenas había puesto los dos pies sobre el piso cuando ya tenía sobre mí, literalmente, a la duende. –Te extrañamos- me abrazó por el cuello rebotando en mi regazo.

-Y yo a ustedes Alice- contesté cuando recuperé el aire que salió de golpe de mí por el impacto de su cuerpo en el mío.

-Hey, estas maltratado de mi chica- Edward al rescate, levantó a Alice como si no pesara nada dejándome libre para levantarme y poder abrazarlo. -¿Qué tal el viaje?- tenía esa sonrisa presumida que te de daba a entender cuál sería tu respuesta.

-Amo tu auto- dije en un suspiró dramático.

-Lo sé, lo puedo notar en tu sonrisa- mi sonrisa definitivamente era por la experiencia, y por que el me reclamara como su chica.

-Edward, deja de acapararla, tú ya has tenido tu tiempo con ella- se quejó Alice arrancándome de sus brazos.

-Hola Bella- me saludó James con su amable sonrisa, -es bueno verte.

-Lo mismo digo.

Después de su saludo los demás se acercaron y me saludaron felices de verme, platiqué un poco con ellos pero James los necesitaba.

-Chicos, todos a la carpa de registro.- y con eso se acabo el drama por mi atención.

-Por cierto me encanta tu atuendo- gritó Alice desviando de nuevo la atención hacía mí logrando que me sonrojara.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- gruñó Edward encerrándome de nuevo entre sus brazos para dejar un gran y estruendoso beso en mi mejilla, haciéndome reír de felicidad por su gesto. –Sexy- susurró en mi oído antes de soltarme y correr hacia los demás.

Mi atuendo consistía en una falda corta a medio muslo de jean claro, una blusa asimétrica blanca con estampado de plumas de pavo real dejando mi ombligo desnudo pero cubriendo mi espalda, biquini negro sin tirantes, sandalias y mis lentes de sol. Nada del otro mundo pero ideal para un día en la playa, supongo que al haber convivido unas semanas con Alice y Rose lograba que algo de condura fashionista se instalara en mi cabeza, sólo un poco.

Regresé al auto para sacar una toalla para sentarme en la arena mientras disfrutaba de la competencia.

-Bella, cariño- al cerrar el maletero del auto me encontré con los padres de Edward, me alegraba que hubieran aceptado la invitación.

-Hola, es genial verlos aquí.

-Sí, estábamos por buscar un lugar y creí verte- dijo Carlisle.

-Sí, vine por una toalla.

-Creí que el equipo se venía en la camioneta de GSG- comentó Esme al reconocer el auto de su hijo. Bueno al parecer Edward no les había contado mi situación y de cierta manera eso me alegro porque me estaba demostrando que podía confiar en él y que aunque eran sus padres ese era un problema mío y era parte de mi privacidad.

-Sí, pero yo no participaré, larga historia- caminamos justos buscando un lugar.

-Que mal cariño, supongo que eso es un problema, esperamos que lo puedas resolver- ese toque maternal en el hablar de Esme me hacía añorar algo que yo nunca había tenido.

-Gracias.

-¿Tu condujiste el Volvo?- preguntó un Carlisle sorprendido.

-Eh sí, quería venir y Edward sugirió que yo condujera hasta aquí- me excusé.

-Es genial cariño, sólo nos extraño porque mi hijo es bastante delicado y cuidado con su auto, ya sabes chicos y sus carros- bromeó Esme.

Interesante.

-Bienvenidos a la segunda competencia local de la temporada…- comenzó el evento, los primeros en participar serían los hombres y después las mujeres. Esta vez Edward sería el único de morado y sin pareja, lo cual no era relevante.

Debido a un frente frío es que el agua estaba un poco más fría de lo normal, por lo que ahora los chicos tendrían que usar su traje de neopreno1. En cuanto Edward estuvo dentro de mi periferia no pude evitar suspirar, se veía condenadamente sexy con ese traje que remarcaba cada curva, relieve y músculo de su increíble cuerpo. El de él era un traje de ¾, tanto de manga como de largo de pierna dejando al descubierto sus sexys pantorrillas, bueno todo de él era sexy.

Al girarse se dio cuenta de que prácticamente me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada así que me sonrió engreídamente mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Después su mirada cambio al igual que su sonrisa, a una gran sonrisa de felicidad mientras leía de sus labios un "Gracias", entonces entendí que había visto a sus padres.

-¿Y Elizabeth cómo está?- pregunté curiosa por su ausencia.

-No se sentía bien- Esme siempre tan educada y amable, era obvio que no quería hacerme sentir mal por el obvio rechazo de su hija.

-Bueno espero se mejore.

Esta vez Edward le tocó estar en el segundo grupo, Jazz y Emmett en el primero. James reunió a todos para darles indicaciones como la vez pasada y después se retiró pero los demás se quedaron ahí. Edward nos señaló a mí y a sus padres y nos dieron un rápido saludo de mano.

-Primer heat de hombres, grupo 1, prepárense- se escuchó por los altavoces.

-Tenía mucho que no lo veía competir- dijo Esme a mi lado mientras observaba a su hijo prepararse.

-De verdad es de los mejores.

-Lo es- apoyó Carlisle y la única palabra que podía definir la mirada hacía su hijo era "orgulloso".

La sirena sonó y los chicos corrieron mar adentro, el primero en tomar una ola fue un chico de amarillo, quien se deslizó por la ola pero con esfuerzo para mantenerse en su tabla, antes de que pudiera terminar la ola lo atrapó y cayó. Seguido de él estaba Jasper, quien con toda elegancia había montado la ola, su actuación era impecable pero su ola no tenía mucho potencial, antes de que terminara él simplemente se cayó de espaldas logrando que todos exclamaran incrédulos por lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué paso? Iba bien- preguntó Esme.

-Mas que bien susurré- antes de que pudiera decir algo más vi a Emmett en su tabla haciendo un giro de 180, y antes de terminar su pie se elevó en el aire y cayó también.

Ok, no entendía que estaba pasando con esos dos.

El heat continuó así de accidentado para Jazz y Emmett, ellos comenzaban bien pero por algún motivo resbalaban. No pude con la tentación y me levanté para buscar a Edward para preguntarle.

-Ahora vuelvo- caminé hacía el que se veía igual de confundido que James, aunque no tan molesto como lo estaba él. -¿Qué pasó ahí?- me paré a su lado mientras seguía observando la competencia.

-No lo entiendo- susurró sin despegar la vista de los chicos que estaban tranquilamente sentados en su tabla platicando mientras los demás estaba al pendiente de las olas. Emmett parecía estar riendo de algo que Jazz había dicho.

-Segundo grupo de hombres a la línea- era el turno de Edward.

-Éxito, y por favor no hagas eso- dije señalando a los chicos que ya remaban de regreso. Me paré de puntas y besé su mandíbula tensa que se relajó un poco ante mi toque.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control- besó mis labios y corrió a la línea con su tabla ya atada a su tobillo. Regresé con Esme y Carlisle quienes al parecer tenían curiosidad por saber qué es lo que había pasado.

-El tampoco tiene idea- nos quedamos de pie para observar mejor a Edward.

Edward fue el primero en coger una ola, una gran y hermosa ola, se deslizaba por el agua como si fuera su dueño. Comenzó con un reentry, subió hasta la cresta de la ola para bajar dando un giro de 180, sólo él podía hacer eso y parecer que era una cosa tan sencilla como caminar. Siguió con un floater, consistía básicamente en subir hasta la cresta deslizarse por la espuma sin bajar, lo cual era difícil pero bueno se trataba de Edward por lo que lo hizo sin problema alguno y terminó con un giro de 360, logrando que todos le aplaudieran.

-Así se hace bebé- no pude evitar gritarle porque estaba orgullosa de él, había hecho algo fantástico. Obviamente me sonrojé cuando sentí varias miradas en mí pero no por eso dejé de aplaudirle.

En su primer heat logró montar las 5 olas y en todas hizo un excelente trabajo, mi corazón se sentía explotar de lo orgullosa que me sentía. Jasper y Emmett quedaron fuera para el segundo heat ya que varios novatos les habían ganado. Edward había quedado en primer lugar, Carlisle a mi lado sonreía de oreja a oreja y sus manos estaban rojas de tanto aplaudir así como también las de Esme.

Cuando dieron los resultados corrí por la playa hasta donde estaban los chicos atentos, Edward se veía feliz y Jasper y Emmett no parecían afectados por su actuación.

-Edward- grité mientras corría hacia él quien me abrió sus brazos y yo brinqué colgándome completamente de él, mis manos estaban en su cuello y mis piernas enredadas en su cadera, sin importarme mojarme con su traje. –Estuviste genial- dije emocionada besando su rostro en cada rincón disponible: sus mejillas, frente, nariz, parpados, cejas, barbilla, mandíbula y al final sus labios.

-Woow, si así me vas a felicitar siempre prometo hacerlo bien siempre- se veía feliz. Sus manos estaba en mis muslos deteniéndome para evitar que mi trasero cayera a la arena. Otro golpe y mi trasero tendrían un bonito color morado permanente. De no ser por la crema no podría sentarme sin sentir dolor.

-¿Bien? Estuviste estupendo- estaba extasiada, quizás porque era la primera vez que estaba de espectadora y uno de los competidores era mi novio. La vez pasada no pude disfrutar todo por mis nervios y concentración, pero esta vez no me perdí de ningún detalle.

-Gracias nena- sus ojos brillaban mientras me veía y su sonrisa era preciosa.

-Felicidades hijo- sus padres se había acercado a felicitarlo aunque aún faltaba el segundo heat. Me bajé para darles espacio, totalmente avergonzada por mi demostración de cariño.

-Gracias papá- contestó cuando me dejó en el suelo.

-Bella tiene razón, estuviste estupendo- dijo Esme. Los dejé platicando mientras observaba el primer heat de las chicas que gracias a la emoción por mi novio no escuché cuando había comenzado.

Tanto Alice como Rose estaban en el primer grupo, así que ya estaban en el agua. La primera chica en coger ola fue una de rosa quien no lo hizo muy bien. Bueno al parecer las chicas lo tendrían fácil. Por una parte odiaba no estar ahí con ellas compitiendo, pero por otro lado estaba feliz porque había podido observar a Edward.

-¿Qué demonios?- susurré cuando vi a Rose caer, ella nunca caía con un simple giro de 180.

-A veces uno se resbala- dijo Emmett a mi lado observando lo mismo que yo.

-¿Eso te pasó?- arqueé mi ceja sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí, muy triste verdad- su voz no sonaba para nada triste.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más vi que Alice había montado una ola, comenzó con lo básico, se deslizaba por el agua con gracia propia de ella, hizo un giro de 180 y al regresar a la base se fue de espaldas.

Ok, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

Después de eso, la actuación de las dos fue más bajo que mediocre, ellas fácilmente podrían haberles ganado a las otras porque el nivel de hoy era bajo.

-De acuerdo, no entiendo nada- le dije a mi novio cuando anunciaron a las que clasificaban al segundo heat, las chicas no habían pasado. Él se veía igual de confundido que yo. -¿Se desvelaron? ¿Tomaron algún sedante anoche? ¿No desayunaron? ¿Alguien consumió sus energías? ¿Los ovnis poseyeron sus cuerpos?- los bombardeé de preguntas cuando estuvieron todos juntos. James se dirigía hacia ellos y no parecía feliz.

-Interesante preguntas Bella- dijo James – ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué pasó ahí?- señaló el mar. –Todos, excepto Edward, hicieron un trabajo peor que de un principiantes.- todos permanecían callados mientras los demás los veíamos esperando alguna explicación razonable.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo llamaron al grupo de hombres para el segundo heat. Edward se aseguró que su pita estuviera bien atada, me besó suavemente en la frente y corrió a línea de inicio.

Fue el segundo en coger ola, como siempre comenzó con un reentry, seguido de un giro de 360 y termino con un giro aéreo, saltando en el aire y girando su tabla 360. Espectacular. Cogió las 5 olas y la mejor fue la última porque fue la ola perfecta para hacer un tubo, mientras todos lo veíamos ser consumido por la ola, también estábamos atentos esperando verlo salir antes de que se rompiera, pero siendo él por supuesto que lo había logrado, salió del tubo en cuclillas pero su puño estirado en señal de victoria. El público de la playa rompió en gritos alegres después de semejante suspenso.

…

-Y el primer lugar del grupo de los hombres es: Edward Cullen con un promedio de 9.90- por supuesto que había ganado, había sido el mejor tanto de los hombres como de las mujeres.

Subió por su medalla y de nuevo lo ataqué a besos en todo el rostro por su triunfo mientras el reía alegre.

-Lo lograste- susurré sobre sus labios.

-Por los dos- sabía que quería besarme bien tanto como yo a él: boca, lengua y dientes en la ecuación, pero dado el público no era posible, y más si contaba que sus padres estaba dentro de este público.

Fue felicitado por todos y su sonrisa enorme porque era una sonrisa de éxito.

Sus padres se retiraron después de felicitarlo porque tenían que regresarse por Elizabeth y manejar hasta Costa Dorada, pero no sin antes hacernos prometer que los visitaríamos pronto, sí, yo también tuve que prometerlo. Así como una presentación fugaz de todos.

-Bien, alguien podría explicarme ¿qué fue lo qué pasó?- preguntó James con voz dura.

-Creímos que era lo correcto por hacer ya que Bella no podía participar,- explicó Alice.

-¿Qué?- dijimos todos los que no estábamos involucrados.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron?- Edward se veía molesto porque él tenía el primer lugar, así que le llevaba ventaja a todos.

-Pensábamos decirte hombre, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que tus padres estaban aquí y no quisimos que hicieras el ridículo en frente de ellos- explicó Jazz.

-Eso no hubiera importado- replicó.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué lo hicieron?- estaba incrédula.

-Lo que te está pasando es una injusticia Bella, esta fue muestra manera de solidarizarnos- dijo Rose. –Si tú rechazaste a Jacob porque era injusto para nosotros que tuvieras un entrenador personal, entre otras causas, entonces nosotros creíamos que es injusto que consiguiéramos una ventaja cuando tú no podías participar para defenderte. – Oh dios.

-Eso fue increíblemente tonto, pero tierno. Gracias chicos. –abrazo grupal.

-No es justo- se quejó Edward –Tuvieron que haberme dejado decidir.

-Lo sentimos viejo, podrías perder para la próximo- sugirió Emmett causando que todos riéramos.

-De acuerdo, como dijo Bella, fue algo increíblemente tonto pero un gran gesto de su parte- Aceptó James. –Vayan a festejar el triunfo de Edward.

Tenía a los mejores amigos.

.

.

.

* * *

6:00 am no de dormido nada, pero estoy feliz de actualizar(:

Hola, les pido disculpas por el retraso, pero estaba de vacaciones y mis planes eran quedarme en casa a leer, escribir y ver peli, pero llegó visita y no me dejaron mucho tiempo así que me disculpo.

Referente al tema del restaurante y comida les digo que hice mi tarea e hice un poco de investigación, soy totalmente ajena a los platillos típicos de Australia,… pero el restaurante existe, según internet es elegante y sirven mariscos, pero no estoy segura que sea de los mejores de Brisbane.

DATO CURIOSO: Como les había dicho ya tenía una parte de este cap, que es básicamente la competencia, entonces ayer me dije: hoy lo termino, estaba en la sala escribiendo súper inspirada, cuando en eso llegó mi hermana y prendió la televisión y se puso a ver esta película de surf "Soul surfer" que ya les había recomendado, así que con eso me entretuve, se terminó y le cambió de canal, y estaba un episodio de "Blue water high: escuela de surf", después llegó mi mamá y se puso a ver este programa de cocina que se llama "Junior Masterchef", ya saben: niños de 10-12 años que cocinan como profesionales, y el tema del día fue "comida típica australiana" y ya que se termino empezó "Cupcake wars" el tema del día "surf"… y me dije: es una señal divina de que debo de terminarlo hoy, y me puse a escribir como loca

¿Personaje favorito del cap? ¿El Edward romántico? ¿La dulce y maternal Esme? ¿El padre orgulloso Carlisle? ¿Los mejores amigos Rose, Alice, Emmett y Jazz?

En fin, espero les haya gustado y si es así que me lo hagan saber, me harían muy feliz.

* * *

Facebook: Bethany CH.

Grupo Fb: FF Surf Love

*** Links en perfil


	10. Negociadores

**SURF LOVE**

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

**Escenas: M +18.** Sobre advertencia no hay engaño!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Negociadores -E***

.

.

.

La noche del domingo la pase completamente sola ya que Edward tuvo que regresar a GSG, pero quedó de desayunar conmigo al día siguiente para después irnos a la Universidad. Así que tuve tiempo para terminar el pastel que había comenzado el día de ayer, del que por suerte Edward no se había dado cuenta, porque lo había guardado a tiempo.

Hacía bastante que no había estado tanto tiempo sola, así que me había resultado raro y aterrador. Aproveché y le marqué a Charlie, hablamos como media hora, y fue reconfortante, porque el haber visto a Edward con sus padres me hizo extrañar al mío. Le prometí que trataría de visitarlo en las vacaciones de Pascuas, lo que me llevó a pensar de nuevo en la búsqueda de un trabajo. Seguramente podría buscar uno de medio tiempo el fin de semana, o uno de turno nocturno entre semana, aunque dudaba que Victoria y James aprobaran la última opción. Pero necesitaba comenzar con la búsqueda de inmediato si quería completar el dinero para visitar a mi padre.

Cerca de las 10 Edward me marcó y estuvimos platicando un buen rato. Cuando colgué me di cuenta que no tenía sueño, así que busqué entre sus libros algún título interesante. Me fui a la cama a leer y me quedé dormida después del primer capítulo.

…

Lunes y martes pasaron de la misma manera: sola. Edward había intentado hacerme un poco de compañía, y sólo le fue posible por una hora en la tarde, y lo entendía pero él se sentía mal por dejarme sola.

Esos dos días fue como volver a estar en Melbourne, donde prácticamente siempre estaba sola, y sólo llegaba a casa para comer, cambiarme y tomar mi tabla, iba al trabajo y después pasaba todo lo que podía en la playa.

Así que eso fue lo que hice. Fui a la Universidad donde pude platicar con mis amigos quienes aceptaron mis disculpas por no haberles avisado sobre la denuncia, aunque tuve que aceptar una noche de chicas con Rose y Alice. Después de clases Edward me llevaba a su casa, el lunes se fue de inmediato ya que esta vez tendría que cocinar solo y le recomendé una receta sencilla, pero el martes se quedó conmigo una hora y se comió feliz el pastel que le había preparado. Cociné cosas simples para comer, hacía mis deberes, un poco de ejercicio y después pasé todo el tiempo que pude dentro del agua.

Siendo sincera disfruté un poco, había demasiada paz en el ambiente y sería tonta si no disfrutaba por tener una playa prácticamente para mi sola, así que si, en lo referente al surf disfruté de mis dos días libres.

James había dicho que posiblemente para el martes por la tarde tendrían la respuesta de la mesa directiva pero no fue así, por lo que se retraso todo para el miércoles después de clases.

Con el tiempo libre me di la oportunidad de buscar un trabajo, use la bicicleta de Edward para moverme. Tuve suerte en una cafetería que estaba contratando personal. El encargado me dio la oportunidad de trabajar ahí después de haber hecho una pequeña prueba, así que serían dos horas martes y jueves y otras dos horas los sábados por la tarde. 12 dólares la hora más propinas estaban bien para mí porque sabía que muy difícilmente no tendría una mejor opción. Ahora sólo me haría falta hablarlo con Victoria y James obtener su permiso.

Era miércoles, así que me encontraba en la camioneta con James quien me llevaba a las oficinas de Quicksilver, Inc. Me había avisado sobre la reunión justo cuando iba saliendo de clases y no me dieron el tiempo para cambiarme por algo decente que fuera un poco más acorde con la situación, así que estaba nerviosa por ir a la oficinas vestida con mis típicos shorts cortos de jean y mi blusa básica blanca.

-Te recomiendo relajarte un poco- bromeó James, quien iba manejando.

-Eso intento- mordí mi labio.

-Pues no parece que esté funcionando- rió.

-No, no está funcionando- reí, pero fue esa risita tonta que soltaba cuando estaba nerviosa, esa donde dejas salir parte de esos nervios que amenazan con consumirte.

Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo del short.

"Todo saldrá bien. Te quiero. E"

No pude evitar suspirar, era como si el hombre tuviera un radar que le indicaba siempre que lo necesitaba. No era la primera vez que pasaba pero si la primera que no estaba cerca de mí para darme su apoyo, y el que me haya enviado un mensaje significaba mucho para mí.

"Gracias. B"

Contesté brevemente, no tenía la cabeza para elaborar algo mejor, y tampoco mis dedos estaban funcionando correctamente.

James aparcó en el estacionamiento y en cuanto entramos al gran edificio ya nos estaban esperando así que nos hicieron pasar de inmediato.

-Isabella querida- saludó un hombre mayor en cuanto entramos a la sala –Aro Volturi- se presentó. ¿Volturi? Como Jane, supongo que tendré que preguntarle después. –James, amigo, pasen y tomen asiento.

-Gracias- susurré.

-Antes que nada quiero que sepan que la mesa directiva ha tomado una decisión respecto a la denuncia presentada por el señor Jacob Black- comenzó.

-¿Por qué no vamos directo al punto?- pidió James.

-Siempre tan impaciente James- dijo en tono de burla, o eso creía yo. –Bueno me alegra informarte Isabella que la mesa falló a tu favor, ya que las pruebas fueron contundentes.

-¿A mi favor?- pregunté con alivio. Mis manos de las cuales no era consciente dejaron de temblar sobre el reposabrazos y mis dientes soltaron mi labio inferior de su ataque. Sentí como si toda esta carga emocional extra que cargaba desde la mañana era expulsado de mi cuerpo.

-Así es, y además en nombre de la Academia GSG y de Quicksilver, Inc., te pido una disculpa por todas las molestias que te causamos al someterte a este procedimiento, ya que resultó obvio el por qué del proceder del señor Black- cada que escuchaba su nombre mis hombros se tensaban, si lo volvía a ver tendría que contenerme para no patearle las pelotas hasta dejarlo sin descendencia.

-Ni tan obvio- dije según yo en voz baja pero al parecer ser no fue así porque James a mi lado se rió por mi comentario y Aro se aclaró la garganta incomodo.

-Bueno es verdad, admitimos que nos equivocamos al no darnos cuenta de los motivos reales desde un principio, pero eso ya lo arreglamos internamente. Y la Academia te ofrece, a modo de indemnización, una de nuestras tablas último modelo "Roxy" con un valor de 2,000 dólares y un viaje doble a la Isla Hamilton por 3 días y 2 noches, esperando que con este gesto queden las cosas bien entre la empresa y usted Isabella.

¿Una tabla de 2,000 dólares? Uff en mi vida pensé usar una cosa así. Bueno era uno de mis sueños si lograba entrar al Circuito Profesional. Eso valía más que todas mis pertenencias juntas, sin contar, obviamente, el iPhone 5s que me había regalado mi novio, _si, ya había investigado sobre ese aparato._

-Wow- exclamé sorprendida, pero la sorpresa y el alivio dieron paso a la indignación, es decir, creían que podían comprarme para que no los demandara, porque según Rose podía hacerlo. Además ¿qué valor tenía una tabla para ellos?, nada, así costara 2,000 dólares en el mercado, a ellos no les costaba ni 100 dólares fabricarla. –No sé si sorprenderme por su "generosidad"- dije sarcásticamente- o ofenderme por ofrecerme eso- no pude evitar decirlo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como James sonreía ante mi arrebato de valentía y enojo, porque sí, ahora sentía como bullía dentro de mí el enojo reprimido, y con su gran oferta de paz lo había alimentado.

-No entiendo Isabella- dijo desconcertado.

-Sí, o sea, sólo porque Jacob Black es sobrino de Billy Black un integrante de la mesa directiva aceptan un denuncia sin fundamento alguno, porque no tenía ni una sola prueba en mí contra. Me sacaron de la Academia por 5 días, dejándome sin entrenamiento, poniéndome en desventaja frente a los otros competidores tanto en eso como en puntuación. Molestaron a mis amigos interrogándolos, y mí tratándome como a una delincuente porque cuando fueron a notificarme me trataron como si hubiera cometido un delito grave y me dieron sólo 1 hora para sacar algunas de mis cosas- bueno eso último lo había exagerado un poco, pero mientras más hablaba mas enojada me sentía. Había disfrazado todo mi enojo por la situación en preocupación por mi futuro y tristeza.

-Entiendo su punto de vista Isabella- dijo nervioso.

-Pues no parece, porque creen que con una tabla que a la empresa no le cuesta ni 100 dólares y un viaje, que de seguro a ustedes no les cuesta nada por el tipo de convenios que manejan, van a comprarme para evitar que no los demande a ustedes y al señor Black por esta injusticia- terminé un poco más calmada por haber sacado todo eso de mi sistema.

-La señorita Swan tiene razón- me apoyó James- si Black no hubiera tenido esa conexión esto no habría trascendido tanto porque hubieran dejado que yo manejara todo, como ha pasado antes.- le sonreí a James agradecida por su apoyo.

-Tienen razón, me disculpo nuevamente por nuestra poca consideración.

-No se trata de consideración- bufé molesta. –¿Jacob recibirá alguna sanción? Porque como usted dijo eran obvios sus motivos, creo que podría clasificarse como una conducta antideportiva,- eso me lo había inventado en el momento.- Además de que mi reputación dentro de este círculo se hubiera visto afectada y comprometida- y eso era verdad.

-Por supuesto- dije intranquilo, era obvio que no habían pensado en eso, todo por su tío.

-¿De verdad? ¿En qué consiste?

-Uhm… el señor Black se le suspenderá por 1 año el patrocinio y se le impondrá una multa.- patrocinio suspendido, si como no.

-¿Multa, de cuanto estamos hablando?- mi sed de venganza comenzaba a hundirme, eso no era buena. Respiré profundamente para relajarme.

-10,000 dólares- soltó de golpe. Bueno eso era mucho dinero, en realidad, 10 de los grandes para mí lo era, pero para él de seguro no era ni lo que gastaba en un día.

-Supongo que parte de esa multa le corresponde a la señorita Swan- intervino James.

¿Qué? Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Por supuesto, la señorita Swan se quedará con el 30%- su mirada se dirigió a James –perdón, 40%- corrigió.

Ok, ok, paren el tren, eso era mucho dinero.

-James no creo…- comencé a quejarme, yo no quería dinero.

-Tienes razón Bella, creo que mínimo te mereces el 50%, ¿no cree señor Volturi?- santa madre de todo lo poderoso ¿50%?, bueno estaba quebrada así que 5,000 dólares me venían bien y más si eran de Black.

_Estúpido chucho_.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- suspiró creyendo que ya se había acabado, pero no era así.

-También creo que ya que los otros habitantes de la casa fueron molestados por todo el procedimiento, quizás deberían de recibir una compensación- dije casualmente sin ser específica en "habitantes".

-Por supuesto- aceptó de inmediato. –Habíamos pensando en la opción de un cheque de 100 dólares.- dijo sonriendo para tratar de convencernos. Era una broma ¿100 dólares?

-Me parece perfecto- sonreí como niña buena, ganándome una mirada desconcertada por parte de James y una de felicidad por parte de Aro. –Y Quicksilver, Inc., firmará esos cheques, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunté siguiendo mi papel, Aro asintió. –Bueno creo que lo prudente sería que la empresa invirtiera esos 600 dólares para hacer 6 tablas de surf, 2 roxy* para las chicas y 4 ahm ¿Phipps o Simon Anderson*?- volteé preguntándole a un sonriente James.

-Creo que los chicos serán felices Simon Anderson.

-También lo creo- dije como si lo estuviera pensando. –Sería una buena inversión, también para la Academia, ya que si todos sus competidores contaran con lo mejor del mercado daría una buena imagen y sería una excelente publicidad ¿no creen?- pregunté a ambos.

-Una increíble idea- me apoyó James y ambos volteamos a ver a un sudoroso Aro.

-Sí, una buena idea- dijo en voz baja, suspiró derrotado -¿Por qué 4 tablas para hombre? Sólo son 3 chicos.

-Porque creo que mi entrenador se merece una por pasar sobre su autoridad en esta situación.- dije de manera convencida, aunque faltaría comprarle algo a Victoria. –¿Qué le gusta a Victoria?- le pregunté a James cuya sonrisa había crecido.

-Estoy seguro que el señor Volturi escogerá algo muy bueno para ella- me guiño el ojo –¿Verdad señor Volturi?- Aro asintió.

Y antes de que yo pudiera agregar algo más Aro sacó los documentos que tenía en una carpeta, firmé lo relativo al fallo de la denuncia a mi favor pero dejamos pendiente el de la indemnización para la corrección.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo aquí- dije levantándome de mi silla al mismo tiempo que James. -¿Podemos bajar a escoger las tablas?- pregunté inocentemente.

-Por supuesto, mi secretaría los guiará- no le había ni tiempo para respirar al hombre, pero tenía que aprovechar cada segundo.

-Gracias, por cierto…- juro que el hombre brinco mientras cuando escuchó lo último- Creen que podrían enviarme el cheque a la academia firmado por señor Black, junto con los papeles de la indemnización, si no es mucho molestia.

-Por supuesto- dijo, cuando su secretaría entró al despacho lo oí suspirar.

-Vayamos a ver tablas James- poco me faltaba para dar brinquitos estilo Alice, pero estaba emocionada por ir a ver esas gloriosas tablas, sería como niña en juguetería.

-Somos un buen equipo negociando- bromeó James mientras bajábamos por el elevador.

-Lo somos- sonreí.

…

-¿Y…? –preguntó Edward en cuanto llegamos a la casa, los demás estaban detrás de él.

-Tomaron una decisión- contesté lo obvio tratando de no darles pistas con mis gestos.

-¿Cuál fue?- preguntó ansioso.

-Libre de cargos- bromeé.

-¿Se acabó?- preguntó mientras me abrazó levantándome del piso.

-Se acabó- me apoyé en sus hombros mientras me daba vueltas.

-Tenemos que celebrar eso- gritó Alice dando brinquitos, y Edward me bajó para que las chicas pudieran tener su turno de abrazarme.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero tendrá que esperar hasta el sábado porque Bella debe de ponerse al corriente con los entrenamientos- intervino James cargando la gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Emmett con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Eso?- pregunté señalando lo que cargaba James como si fuera cualquier cosa. –Es uno de los regalos que me dieron a modo de indemnización por todas las molestias que causaron.- dije en tono desinteresado.

-¿Y qué es?- quiso saber Jasper.

-Unas tablas, obviamente- pero no eran cualquier tabla, eran de las mejores del mercado – Creo que son el último modelo de Quicksilver, ya saben Roxy y Simon Anderson- resté importancia.

-¿último modelo de Simon Anderson?- nunca había visto tan emocionado a Jasper como lo estaba en estos momentos.

-Sip, eso decía la caja ¿verdad James?- asintió como si habláramos de cualquier cosa.

-¿Me pueden ayudar con las demás?- preguntó dejando las 2 que cargaba recargadas en la pared.

-¿Hay más?- esta vez el emocionado era mi novio quien había guardado la compostura por más tiempo que los otros.

-Sí, al parecer una no es suficiente para disculparse.- me encogí de hombros mientras me acercaba a él pero sin tocarlo. –Y si te portas bien puede que te regale una- bromeé.

-Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Emmett colocándose frente a mí con una mirada de cachorro triste, pero antes de poder contestarle, sentí a Edward abrazarme a su lado mientras le gruñía al gigante de nuestro amigo.

-Es mía- dijo con voz ronca.

-No seas egoísta Eddie- dijo Emmett con un puchero. Sabía que estaba jugando pero a mí novio no parecía gustarle.

-Ok, ok, tranquilos- dije a los dos, regresándole el abrazo a Edward. –Emmett sólo bromea bebé- trate de tranquilizarlo.

-No, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero una tabla de esas- dijo con voz seria Emmett.

-Vaya, nunca me había sentido tan usada- hice un puchero.

-Lo siento Bells, pero haría cualquier cosa por una tabla de esas- al menos era sincero.

-MI novia- dijo recalcando el "MI",- no es un objeto o cajero de tablas- gruñó Edward abrazándome por atrás.

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo- el puchero de Emmett se hizo más grande lo que hacía que su rostro se deformara y luciera mal.

-Y sólo por hacerme esa propuesta no te daré la tuya- dije tratando de parecer un poco molesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Como parte de la indemnización hicimos que nos dieran una tabla para cada uno, ya que a ellos en realidad no les cuesta nada- me encogí de hombros. –Además no sólo me sometieron a mí al proceso, sino que ustedes también estuvieron involucrados y aprecio mucho lo que hicieron por mí- les expliqué.

-¿De verdad lo hiciste?- susurró mi novio al oído.

-Por supuesto- dije en voz alta, y antes de darme cuenta había sido arrebatada de los brazos de Edward y me vi envuelta en un abrazo grupal.

-Chicos, las tablas- recordó James, y así como me arrebataron de Edward así me regresaron al escuchar a James, dejándonos solos en la sala.

-No te preocupes, aparte las mejores para nosotros- abracé a Edward por el cuello, y el que él no me haya dejado por una tabla había significado mucho para mí. Había dedicado mucho más tiempo escogiendo mi tabla y la de Edward.

-No me preocupa eso- susurró sobre mis labios cuando se agachó para estar a mi altura. –Me alegro que estés de regreso, no es lo mismo sin ti- besó suavemente mis labios aprovechando que no había nadie.

-También me alegra estar de regreso.- correspondí su beso –Además las tablas no fue lo único que me dieron- dije como si nada.

-¿Ah no?- sus labios estaban recorriendo lentamente todo mi rostro: labios, pómulos, nariz, cejas, ojos, frente, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-No, me han obsequiado un viaje doble con todo pagado por 3 días y 2 noches a la Isla Hamilton.

-¿De verdad?- sus labios ahora estaba en mi cuello y sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse por sus besos.

-Si- dije en un jadeó al sentir su lengua en mi piel sensible.

-¿Y a quién llevarás?- preguntó haciendo su camino a mi oreja.

-Aun no me decido, estoy pensando entre Alice, Rose y tú- bromeé un poco.

-Supongo que tendré que ganarme el lugar- me miró a los ojos un segundo antes de estrellar sus labios contra los míos besándome fuertemente ganándose un gemido de mi parte, su lengua estaba por toda mi boca mientras trataba de regresarle el beso, pero era demasiado demandante y mi cabeza daba vueltas alucinada por la potencia de sus labios.

-Supongo- contesté con la respiración entrecortada al separarnos.

-De acuerdo, trabajaré en eso- sus ojos estaban casi negros de deseo y me regaló esa sonrisa debilita piernas especialidad de la casa.

-Me parece muy bien bebé, pero creo que tendrá que ser en otro momento- dije separándome de él porque podía escuchar la pisada de los demás dentro de la casa.

-Bellsy, eres mi heroína- Emmett llegó levantándome del piso y dándome vueltas, logrando que me mareara por lo brusco del movimiento.

-Bájala Emmett- gruñó mi novio tomándome de la cintura para quitarme de los brazos de aquel mastodonte.

-Lo siento Bellsy- se disculpó cuando notó que me balanceaba un poco al tratar de ponerme de pie.

-Sólo me mareé un poco.

-Muy bien chicos, sólo por hoy autoricé que se pidiera pizza para comer- dijo Victoria al entrar a la sala haciéndonos a todos felices, porque para nada me apetecía la comida de Alice y Jasper justo el día de mi regreso.

…

El entrenamiento había estado pesado como siempre, mis músculos se habían relajado bastante estos días sin los ejercicios de James, aunque había hecho algo por mi cuenta para nada se comparaba a lo que él nos ponía. Además teníamos equipo nuevo, se habían ido dos de las bicicletas y dos de mas caminadoras para ser reemplazadas por: una _prensa de piernas_ para trabajar los femorales y los glúteos, básico para el surf; un _peck deck_, para trabajar los brazos, un _banco plano_ para hacer pesas y un _paralela_ que servía para hacer ejercicios con el peso de nuestro propio cuerpo, como abdominales paralelas. Dejando así 6 aparatos de gimnasio diferentes: un mini gimnasio en la terraza.

Así que básicamente el ejercicio del día fue en los aparatos donde nos turnábamos cada 15 min, por 2 horas. Nunca había hecho ejercicio en aparatos de gimnasio, sin contar la bicicleta estática y la caminadora, y estaba molida, peor que los primero días de entrenamiento. Los chicos parecían felices con las nuevas adquisiciones, porque ellos eran hombres de gimnasio. Pero a pesar de eso no podía dejar de sonreír por estar de regreso y feliz porque todo se hubiera resuelto.

Un Edward haciendo pesas o abdominales paralelos era una sexy visión moja bragas, que de no ser por el rubor del ejercicio seguro estaría sonrojada de igual manera. Cuando se quitó la playera, porque ya estaba mojada por el sudor, sentí que las piernas me temblaban y no por el ejercicio.

No pude despegar mi vista de sus abdominales mientras se flexionaban, lamí mi labio inferior y él se dio cuenta a lo que me sonrió torcidamente. Cuando volteé porque ya estaba la suficientemente caliente de la cara me di cuenta que Rose y Alice también lo miraban. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que las veía bajaron la mirada apenadas pero yo sólo me reí. Mi novio era guapo y sexy y las mujeres lo miraban, no podía hacer nada al respecto, además eran mis amigas y confiaba en ellas.

Cuando el tiempo se acabó y James nos dejó descansar las chicas fuimos las primera en levantar nuestro trasero adolorido de ahí y caminar lo más pronto posible a darnos un baño, mientras que los chicos decidieron quedarse más. Edward me hizo un sexy puchero cuando me vio levantarme y me pidió que me quedara un poco más pero no podía mover un dedo ahí, así que le dije que se quedara y pasara tiempo con Jazz y Em.

Y yo feliz de que trabajara en sus sexys músculos.

Muy a mi pesar de la hermosa visión de mi novio haciendo ejercicio tuve que subir a darme un ducha caliente.

-Dios, nunca en mi vida había hecho pesas y siento que si agarro un lápiz en este momento los brazos se me caerán- se quejó Alice.

-Estoy igual- gemí mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-Yo intenté eso del gimnasio una vez pero no duré ni un día y ahora es obligatoria aquí mínimo tres veces a la semana- ahora fue el turno de Rose para quejarse.

-Y los chicos felices como niños pequeños con juguete nuevo- me quejé de la injusticia.

-Lo sé, pero soy feliz con su felicidad- dijo Alice con mirada picara.

-Oh si, esos tres sin camisa haciendo ejercicio son una sexy visión.

-Lo sé, de no ser por mi extremo cansancio muscular le hubiera saltado a Edward- dije en voz alta. _Oh miércoles santo, yo y mi bocota._

-Nos dimos cuenta- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo riendo y me sonrojé, si es que era posible, porque mi cara seguía caliente del ejercicio.

-No tiene nada de malo, tu novio es sexy- dijo Rose y me guiñó el ojo –Oh dios, hasta guiñar duele- se quejó la rubia logrando que todas nos riéramos, y dolió.

_Arg malditos abdominales paralelos._

-Oh lo sé, y sé que ustedes lo notaron- bromeé.

-Lo siento, pero soy humana y tengo ojos- se disculpó Alice con un puchero. –Intentaré no volver a hacerlo- hice una cruz sobre su pecho.

-No pasa nada, de todos modos él es mío- dije segura.

-Oh vaya Swan, alguien ha adquirido bastante seguridad, a que sí- me abrazo Rose haciendo que las dos nos quejáramos de dolor.

-Algo así Hale- les guiñé el ojo.

Él había demostrado quererme tal como soy y que le atraigo físicamente. A sus padres parecía que les caía bien, excepto Elizabeth, aunque según Esme fue un simple capricho, así que mientras él no me diera motivos para pensar otra cosa no lo haría, y disfrutaría del tiempo que alguien de allá arriba, muy bondadoso cabe recalcar, me regalaba con mi adonis personal.

–Me voy a la ducha- dije.

-Yo pido la ducha primero- escuché como Alice se peleaba con Rose y ahí es cuando recordaba lo afortunada de tener mi propia habitación, que aunque compartía baño con Edward todo era bastante sencillo, sin peleas o desacuerdos.

Me bañé con agua caliente tomándome bastante tiempo para que mis músculos se relajaran. Me sequé y envolví en una toalla algo chica, pero había olvidado mi ropa por la urgencia, así que antes de salir me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie fuera.

Cuando iba llegando a mi habitación sentí como alguien, al que reconocí inmediatamente porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su cercanía, detrás de mí abría rápidamente la puerta y nos metía. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Edward cerró la puerta de inmediato y me estrelló contra esta besándome salvajemente.

Sus labios se movían insistentes sobre los míos que no había reaccionado por lo rápido que se dio todo, pero cuando lo hicieron le devolvieron el beso con la misma intensidad. Mis manos se aferraron a su cuello y pegué todo lo posible mi cuerpo al suyo para evitar que mi toalla se cayera.

-Nena, esas miradas tuyas me enloquecen- susurró al separar nuestros labios para besar mi cuello, ese punto sensible que él había descubierto que me hacía estremecer.

-Edward- gemí en voz baja.

-Amo cuando gimes mi nombre- gruñó seximente debilitando mis piernas. Bajé mis manos a sus abdominales tensos y húmedos del sudor por el ejercicio. Olía exquisito, el olor del sudor con su propio aroma era un afrodisiaco que no pensaba compartir con nadie.

-Edward- volví a gemir pero esta vez a propósito ganándome otro gruñido de su parte. Las mariposas en mi estómago había vuelto a 1000/hr, mi vientre vibraba de deseo, mi sexo se humedecía y mi respiración se entrecortaba.

Sus labios besaron toda la extensión de mi cuello y hombros mientras yo me apoyaba en él para evitar caer porque mis piernas ya no respondían por el deseo que invadía mi cuerpo.

-Te quiero nena, no tienes idea de cuánto- susurró sobre mis labios mirándome intensamente, sus ojos estaban oscuros de deseo, deseo que podía sentir chocar en mi vientre. –Y te deseo de tal manera que cuando me viste de aquella manera quise ponerte sobre mi hombro como cavernícola y encerrarte en la habitación y hacerte muchas cosas- hizo énfasis en "hacerte" -y ahora con sólo verte así hiciste que me pusiera duro- susurró ahora a mi oído, refregando su erección en mi vientre.

Su dedo recorría la parte superior de mi pecho, el límite de este y la toalla que amenazaba con caerse. Tragué duro mientras mis dientes atacaban mi labio inferior. Su otra mano bajó y se apoderó de mi trasero y pegó aun mas su erección a mi cuerpo creando una deliciosa sensación.

-Yo también te deseo- mis pezones eran una prueba de ello, ahora parecían piedrecillas.

-Dios nena- dijo antes de volver a besarme salvajemente mientras su mano bajaba de mi trasero a mis muslos para meterla debajo de la toalla y volvía a acariciar mi trasero ahora desnudo. Gemí ante la sensación de su tacto en esa parte de mi anatomía y más porque estaba cerca de otra parte que gritaba por un poco de su atención. –Dime que pare antes de que hagamos algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- dijo separándose un poco de mí.

-Nunca me arrepentiría de entregarme a ti y aunque no es el momento mi cuerpo me pide a gritos tus caricias- dije con voy ronca por el deseo, y presa de este me lancé hacía él haciéndolo retroceder para que cayera sentado en el sofá y yo a ahorcajadas sobre él. Amaba estar así sobre él.

-Bella- gimió bajito. Yo estaba tapada sólo con una toalla delgada y él sólo con su short y bóxers, así que cuando mi sexo desnudo y húmedo hizo contacto con su erección atrapada en su short gemí sobre su boca mientras lo besaba tratando de buscar algo que mi cuerpo reclamaba.

Ahora ambas manos estaban bajo la toalla acariciando y apretando mi culo desnudo haciendo presión hacía abajo para hacer un poco de fricción, mientras nos besábamos desesperados. Mis manos estaban sobre su húmedo cabello por el sudor sin importarme en absoluto. Mi espalda se arqueó cuando los besos de Edward bajaron por mi cuello hasta llegar a la parte superior de mis pechos. Necesitaba que me tocara.

-Edward- susurré/gemí.

-¿Qué necesitas nena?

-Tócame- pedí desesperada.

-¿Dónde quieres que te toqué?- sus besos había sido reemplazados por su lengua que me estaba torturando porque no bajaba a donde deseaba.

-Aquí- me separé un poco de él para desatar mi toalla a la altura de mi pecho, cayendo sobre mis caderas dejando cubierto esa parte de mi cuerpo.

-Dios mujer me volverás loco- dijo sin despegar su vista de mis pechos. Quitó sus manos de mi culo y lo llevó a mis pechos que acarició suavemente ganándose un gemido de mi parte. Los tocó, pesó hasta que por fin tocó mis pezones, suspiré por el alivio de su tacto. Con sus pulgares acarició mis pezones mientras su lengua seguía con su recorrido por la parte superior de mis pechos, hasta que por fin sentí como su lengua tocaba mis piedrecillas. Tuve que morderme el labio para evitar gemir como tanto ansiaba. -Eres tan perfecta- dijo al separarse de uno para atender el otro.

Con sus caricias mi sexo cada vez se humedecía más, mojando seguramente su short. Una de sus manos bajo de nuevo a mi trasero que apretó haciendo que comenzará a mover mis caderas restregando así mis sexo sobre su erección haciéndonos gemir a los dos.

-Eres preciosa- dijo ahora viéndome a los ojos mientras yo seguía moviéndome sobre él, la tela rugosa estaba haciendo delicias a mi clítoris hinchado por el deseo. Sentí como se iba construyendo mi orgasmo con sus deliciosas caricias y me moví más rápido sobre su erección.

-Y tu eres tan guapo y perfecto- tomé su cara entre mis manos para acercarlo hacía mí para besarlo eufórica por el momento. Sus manos se fueron a mi cadera ayudándome con el ritmo de mis movimientos.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que un sola mirada tuya puede desencadenar?- jadeó sobre mis labios.

Sentí como una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar mi muslo haciéndome estremecer. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar al pliegue que unía mi pelvis con mis muslos, muy cerca de mi sexo que lo llamaba a gritos. Su dedo recorrió esa zona varias veces poniéndome más ansiosa de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando su dedo por fin toco mi clítoris hinchado el orgasmo me pegó con fuerza. Edward tuvo que besarme para beberse mi gemido de satisfacción, pero hizo que siguiera moviéndome alargando así el efecto y a la vez construyendo otro que amenazaba con golpearme con más fuerza.

Su pulgar seguía acariciando mi clítoris mientras sus labios se movían sobre los míos pero sin llegar a tocarlos, sólo creando esta electricidad que me volvía loca. Ya sin pudor en sistema, me separé de él un poco.

-Bella…- comenzó a quejarse, pero se calló en cuanto vio que quité de en medio la estorbosa toalla lanzándola sin fijarme dónde caía. Era la primera vez que me veía desnuda. La primera vez que un hombre me veía desnuda. –Perfecta- dijo con voz ronca mientras recorría mi cuerpo con su mirada. –Eres como una visión divina- susurró con sus pegados a mi cuerpo.

Aprovechando su aturdimiento y con esa sensación de seguridad al máximo por ver el efecto que le causaba, llevé mis manos a su short buscando algún botón o cierre, pero no había nada así que bufé molesta ganándome su atención y rió por mi frustración.

Sabía que no haríamos el amor, aunque yo estaba más que lista, pero la situación no era la ideal, pero aun así necesitaba verlo, tocarlo.

-Levántate- pedí mientras yo hacía lo mismo, quedando parada frente a él. Y no estaba segura si me había escuchado ya que de nuevo su mirada me recorría de pies a cabeza, y si no estuviera sonrojada ya de mil tonos de rojo de seguro en este momento me inventaba algún tono más. Cuando sus ojos llegaron a los míos lo vi casi negros de deseo. –Levántate- demandé de nuevo esta vez más impaciente, con la mano en la cadera.

-Créeme nena, así estoy- dijo con voz ronca mientras acariciaba su erección sobre su short, en algún otro momento eso me habría parecido un gesto vulgar, pero viniendo de él y justo ahora sólo hacía incrementar mi excitación.

-Edward- me quejé con un puchero involuntario.

-De acuerdo mujer impaciente- se paró frente a mi pero antes de que llegará y me tocara, llevé mis manos a su short y lo bajé junto con sus bóxers de un tirón –Bella- gimió.

Miércoles santo del sagrado sacramento de todo lo divino, no sabía que mierda era eso, pero Edward me había robado todo pensamiento coherente.

Ese hombre era PER-FEC-TO, si, con letras mayúsculas y todo.

Ya había tocado su miembro antes pero ahora verlo en vivo y en directo a todo color era otro mundo. Jamás creí que un pene podría parecerme hermoso pero el de él lo era, como todo él. Definitivamente era grande y grueso y de un delicioso color rosa acentuándose en la cabeza.

-Mierda- dije bajo mi aliento.

-Creo que me comienzo a sentir un poco intimidado- dijo mi novio en tono de broma.

-Calla, arruinas mi momento- bromeé acercándome hacia él, vi como si miembro brincaba ante mi cercanía y sonreí engreída. –Alguien está feliz de verme – no sé de donde había salido esa nueva confianza pero no había podido evitar decirlo.

-No tienes idea de cuánto- contestó él con voz ronca.

Lo hice sentarse de nuevo quitando su ropa del piso y lanzándola a otro lado. Me senté sobre sus rodillas ahorcajadas, con la vista aun puesta en su erección. Alargué mi mano y lo toqué ligeramente y volvió a brincar por mi tacto. La cercanía de nuestros sexos desnudos amenazaba con volverme loca, pero por mi paz mental me tranquilicé, o eso intenté.

-Nena estás matándome- se quejó.

Cuando toqué su glande expandiendo así el líquido preseminal Edward me acercó del cuello besándome con fuerza restregando así nuestros cuerpos y atrapando su erección entre estos. De nueva la cercanía me daba un plus de placer y me tentaba para hundirlo en mi cuerpo.

Gemí en su boca por la fuerza del beso, su lengua aprovechó e invadió mi boca ahogando así mis gemidos. Sin retrasar más el momento llevé mi mano a su erección y comencé a acariciarla y quedé maravillada con la textura de este, se sentí duro como el acero pero suave como terciopelo.

Me separé de él para poder ver mi mano sobre su miembro mientras lo masturbaba, y la visión era perfecta, mi mano era pequeña y el era muy grande, mordí mi labio gimiendo ante semejante visión, y como consecuencia Edward me tomó de nuevo por la nuca y me besó con más fuerza mientras una de sus manos bajo de nuevo a mi sexo, más húmedo ahora, para tocar mi clítoris.

Cuando sentía que ya no podía más, su dedo me penetró suavemente, de manera lenta para que me adaptara a su intrusión, gemí por el placer que me hizo sentir y agregó uno más, mientras su pulgar seguía en mi clítoris.

-Estás tan mojada nena ¿Es por mí?- preguntó con su voz seximente ronca.

-Edward- gemí separándome de él para besar su cuello, lo lamí saboreando su sabor camuflajeado un poco con lo salado del sudor. _Delicioso._ Mi mano había acelerado los movimiento en su miembro que increíblemente lo sentía más duro que al principio.

-Me estás matando nena, eso se siente tan bien- gruñó contra la piel de mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. -Tan estrecha- incrementó la velocidad de sus dedos y pude evitar moverme sobre ellos.- Vamos nena, córrete- susurró y con unos movimientos más y su lengua ahora en mi pezón sentí como el orgasmo me golpeaba con más fuerza que el anterior cerrándose mis paredes vaginales fuertemente sobre sus dedos.

Gemí su nombre.

Dentro de mi mente nublada sabía que era su turno, así que con la otra mano toqué sus testículos, no sabía si estaría bien pero cuando gruñó hice un poco más de presión y sentí como su miembro comenzaba a pulsar sobre mi mano hasta que sentí como se descargaba en ella llenándome con su semen al igual que nuestros estómagos.

-Eso fue…- no tenía palabras, quité mi mano de él.

-Increíble- completo él, besando mi hombro con la boca abierta. Sacó sus dedos de mi sexo y me abrazo a su cuerpo dejándome sentir su miembro semi-erecto. Le regresé el abrazo -lo siento- dijo al sentir mi mano en su espalda húmeda por su orgasmo.

-Yo no, o tendría que disculparme también- sonreí. Su mano estaba peor que la mía, mi yo A.E. (antes de Edward) se avergonzaría, pero ahora a mi yo actual no lo me importaba, sólo quería sentirlo.

-No te disculpes- rió. –Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida- con su mano seca acarició mi mejilla y besando lo otra delicadamente.

-Te quiero- besé su mejilla. –Creo que necesito otra ducha- bromeé levantándome de él, me giré buscando la toalla y cuando me agaché para recogerla me di cuenta de que prácticamente le estaba poniendo el trasero en la cara.

-Bella- gimió, me sonrojé descubriendo así el tono de sonrojo 1001. Me giré hacía él dispuesta a disculparme cuando me di cuenta que me acción le había causado efecto, ya que su miembro comenzaba a levantarse de nuevo.

-Lo siento- no pude evitar sonreír.

-Eres una pequeña traviesa desvergonzada- sus ojos brillaban mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba pegándome por completo a su cuerpo para hacerme sentir las consecuencia de mis actos, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi culo. –No tienes idea de cuánto deseo hacerte el amor- susurró sobre mis labios.

-Pro… pronto. –Antes creía que no estaba lista para ese paso pero ahora sabía que lo estaba pero sólo para él, quería regalarle eso a él, compartir esa experiencia con él.- Cre… creo qu… que, ne… necesito bañarme de… de nuevo- tartamudeé de nuevo haciendo que se riera de mi por mi repentina timidez.

-Eres todo un caso nena- pellizco mi culo sorprendiéndome.

-Edward- grité agudamente y él sólo se rió más fuerte. –Me voy a bañar- dije haciendo berrinche.

-Ven aquí mi pequeña traviesa berrinchuda- me abrazo de nuevo a su cuerpo para besarme tan suave y delicadamente que me hizo suspirar. –Te quiero, gracias por esto.

-Gracias a ti- dije aun en las nubes –Te quiero- me separé antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tomé otra toalla y se la di para que se tapara y no tuviera que volver a ponerse su short- Sal por la terraza para evitar que alguien te vea- no quería meternos en problemas. Aunque saliendo el por la terraza también era un poco riesgoso ya que corríamos el riesgo que alguien lo viera desde los otros pisos, aunque contaba con que ya todos estuvieran dentro.

-De acuerdo- besó rápidamente mi hombro y salió por la puerta a la terraza- Tienes 5 minutos para ducharte- dijo haciéndome reaccionar ya que me había quedado embobada observando su espalda musculosa pero sobre todo perfecto su culo.

Esta vez sí tomé ropa para evitar salir en toalla de nuevo.

-Hey Bella, creí que ya te habías bañado- mierda, Rose me había atrapado justo cuando iba entrando al baño de nuevo.

-Eh…s… s… sí- tartamudeé por verme atrapada- es que se me cayó una crema y me enjuagaré de nuevo- mentí rápidamente.

-Oh sí, escuché un ruido pero no lo identifiqué- me sonrojé con el tono 1002 y no le paso desapercibido a Rose pero no dijo nada.

-Nena, te quedan 3 minutos- dijo Edward asomándose por su puerta aun con la toalla morada que le había prestado, cuando Rose lo vio soltó unas risitas y me guiñó el ojo, y ahí estaba el tono 1003.

¿Qué nos delato? Hasta las toallas eran de diferente color para evitar confusiones, así que las mías eran moradas, las de Edward grises.

-Ya voy- susurré metiéndome de prisa al baño, dejando a un Edward feliz y una Rose curiosa afuera.

"Un Edward feliz y semi-DESNUDO" gritó mi conciencia y mi parte celosa hizo que saliera de nuevo para verlos platicando.

-Edward vístete o métete- dije con el ceño fruncido no muy feliz de que Rose lo viera así.

Era algo tonto porque en varias ocasiones ellas se lo había topado así y yo a los chicos, y siempre corría sonrojada para evitar verlos de más. Pero ahora que ya sabía lo que había debajo de esa toalla no podía evitar pensarme como el personaje del señor de los anillo, _Gollum¸ _diciendo "mí precioso", o sea no su pene, si no todo él, traté de aclarar mi mente ya confundida. Sí, así de patética me dejaba Edward después de un par de orgasmos alucinantes.

–Edward métete- me volví a quejar ya que él sólo se reía de mi reacción.

-¿Contigo a la ducha?- me dijo pícaro avanzando hacia mí, pero estiré la mano deteniéndolo, pero mis dedos ansioso se detuvieron a acariciar un poco de su duros pectorales haciéndolo sonreí más. –Aguafiestas- bromeó -2 minutos- dijo antes de darme un pequeño azote en el trasero y entrar a su habitación. Volteé mas sonrojada que al principio hacía Rose y sólo me guiñó el ojo.

Ok, necesitaba una ducha express de agua muy fría.

…

-¿Se puede?- dije después de tocar la puerta del despacho de Victoria.

-Adelante Bella ¿Cómo te sientes ya de regreso?- preguntó amablemente, ella siempre era así, nunca la había visto molesta por nimiedades y cuando llegó a estarlo fue cuando me explicaron lo de la denuncia y hasta ahí luchó por no reír.

-Estoy feliz, realmente extrañé todo.

-De no haber sido por la situación creo que lo hubieras disfrutado como unas mini vacaciones.

-No lo creo, me di cuenta que mi cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse al ritmo de James con el entrenamiento.

-Siempre pasa eso, él sabe cómo ir adaptando a todos a su ritmo- sonrió al hablar de su marido. –Entonces ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? No creo que hayas venido a platicar por puro placer de mi compañía- bromeó.

-Uhm necesitaba consultarte algo- me sonrojé al darme cuenta que aunque ella nos trataba muy bien aun no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar bien como amigas, como ella ya nos había ofrecido en una ocasión.

-Claro, dime.

-Quería saber si era posible que me dieran permiso para trabajar.

-¿Trabajar?- arqueó su ceja.

-Sí, necesito un trabajo para solventar gastos personales. Antes de venir trabajaba y logré ahorrar un poco pero con Alice y Rose parece que el dinero se me escurre fácilmente- acepté avergonzada, sabía que no tenía nada de malo no ser de familia rica pero todos aquí lo eran y me sentí como bicho raro siempre que salíamos en grupo y yo no podía aportar, aunque Edward nunca me dejaba.

-Te entiendo, ¿ya lo pensaste bien?- preguntó ahora seria.

-Sí, ayer estuve recorriendo algunos lugares donde contrataban personal y me dieron la oportunidad de hacer una pequeña prueba en una cafetería.

-Cuéntame más.

-Uhm Marco, el dueño, dijo que sólo tenían una vacante con un máximo de 6 horas a la semana, es por eso que aun no había conseguido a alguien.

-Sólo 6 horas a la semana- repitió.

-Sí, y considerando el horario de aquí el horario vacante de la cafetería me queda a la perfección, ya que trabajaría martes y jueves después de clases y llegaría a tiempo para comer y entrenar y el sábado otras dos horas ya por la tarde.

-Bueno parece que ya lo planeaste bien.

-Un poco, necesitaba hacerlo para poder plantearte la idea.

-Siempre tan ordenada- me sonrió, -Entonces ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

-Sí, necesito el trabajo, se que 72 dólares a la semana no es mucho pero serán de gran ayuda.

-No entiendo, James ya me ha contado sobre la reunión que tuvieron con Aro Volturi y del cheque que recibirás.

-Sí, no me lo esperaba y estoy muy agradecida con James por eso, pero me gustaría no pensar en que tengo el dinero.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, mi principal razón para el trabajo era para poder ir a visitar a mi padre en pascuas, así que ahora que ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso, digamos que pensé en usar ese dinero como un "fondo de viajes"… bueno eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, así podré ir cuando pueda sin preocuparme por eso o podré pagarle el boleto de avión para que me visité.- La verdad no había tenido tiempo de pensar en el cheque que recibiría en unos días.

-Bueno no creo que haya problema, siempre y cuando no desatiendas tu demás responsabilidades, hablaré con James pero considéralo como aprobado.

-Prometo que no tendrán ninguna queja sobre mí- dije feliz.

-Te creo, ahora ¿no tienes deberes que hacer?

-Sí- me levanté de un saltó –Gracias de nuevo- se paró acompañándome a la puerta pero antes de salir me volteé y le di un rápido abrazo. –Gracias.

-De nada Bella.

…

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al Café Eclipse, mi nombre es Isabella y hoy les tomaré su orden- dije sonriendo.

-Vaya pero que profesional- me molestó Emmett.

-Arruinas todo, ¿qué quieres?- le dije molesta.

Llevaba tres días trabajando en la cafetería y me sentía feliz, aunque a mi novio no le había agradado mucho la idea ya que ahora tenía menos tiempo, pero cuando le expliqué las cosas me apoyó, aunque primero se había ofrecido a apoyarme de otra manera, pero nunca aceptaría su dinero, suficiente con que él pagara todo cuando salíamos.

-Un frappuccino- me sonrió. Desde que les había contado a todos sobre mi nuevo trabajo, Emmett me había dicho que me visitaría seguido. Le rogué que se comportara pero él siendo tan Emmett me había ignorado y había venido las dos veces anteriores casi a última hora y hoy no era la excepción. La única novedad es que había venido con una rubia muy guapa aunque no tanto como Rose, parecía la típica hija de papi.

-¿Qué deseas tomar?- le pregunté sonriendo de nuevo a la rubia.

-Un té helado de frutos rojos- pidió amablemente.

-¿Algo para comer?- ambos negaron –De acuerdo, en un momento les traigo sus bebidas.

Pase la orden de lo que sería mi última mesa por este día. Edward había quedado de pasar por mí, cumplíamos nuestro primer mes como novios y queríamos hacer algo, me dio la opción de elegir y preferí algo sencillo, es decir, tarde de cine y cena, y ya que era sábado tendríamos la tarde libre.

-Bellísima aquí está tu orden- dijo Dem, un hombre mayor, italiano, que era el encargado de las bebidas. Dem me había tratado muy bien desde el primer día, decía que le recordaba a su hija que estaba en Italia, además de que mi nombre también lo era. ¿Qué hacía un italiano trabajando en esta pequeña cafetería? No tenía la menor idea.

-Gracias Dem- su nombre en realidad era Demitri, pero él era como yo, no le gustaba mucho su nombre completo y prefería que le dijéramos Dem. –Aquí tienen sus bebidas, ¿se les ofrece algo más?- les dije a Emmett y a su amiga rubia.

-Yo estoy bien-contestó la rubia.

-Gracias Bellsy, estamos bien, ¿somos tú última mesa?- preguntó el grandote.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces qué te parece si te encargo la cuenta de una vez y nos acompañas?- ofreció.

-Eso es una buena idea- apoyó su amiga.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo un momento, Edward vendrá por mí en unos minutos.

-Excelente- sonrió Emm.

-Alec me das la cuenta de la 10 por favor- Alec era el encargado de la caja, era un chavo de mi edad y estudiaba en la misma Universidad que yo, era demasiado tímido para ser mesero pero era bueno con los números, así que Marco, el dueño de la cafetería, le dio la oportunidad con ese trabajo.

-Claro Bella, ¿fue tu última mesa?

-Lo fue.

-¿Qué te pareció tu primer semana aquí con nosotros?

-Me encanta el trabajo y no he tenido ningún problema.

Resultaba ser que no había tenido inconvenientes con mi nueva rutina, aunque debo decir que en la noche terminaba mucho más cansada que antes, pero al dormir, lo hacía satisfecha porque ahora tenía un trabajo. Además de que estaba acostumbrada a trabajar.

Hasta el momento había tenido sólo clientes amables que me dejaban propinas generosas, así que había juntado en 6 horas de trabajo unos 100 dólares. Al parecer mi horario entresemana era de los mejores, porque era la hora cuando más personas iban.

-Nos alegra que te hayas unido al equipo- sonrió. El equipo consistía en Alec, Dem, Marco y Laurent el otro mesero con el que compartía turno, yo era la única mujer en el turno pero no me molestaba, excepto cuando Laurent se me acercaba demasiado.

Y había otros 3 meseros con turnos diferentes, uno de ellos estudiaba por la tarde por lo que se retiraba temprano dejando un espacio de 2 horas con sólo un mesero y mucho trabajo y ahí era donde entraba yo y a la otra persona que había contratado para lunes, miércoles y viernes.

-Yo también me alegro- dije recibiendo la cuenta.- Aquí tienen la cuenta chicos- Emmett me pagó y me dejó propina como siempre.

-Ahora termina tu turno y siéntate antes de que llegué Eddie y te secuestre.

-No le digas Eddie- dije con el ceño fruncido. –Y si es un secuestro créeme que seré la víctima más dispuesta- alegué sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que lo serás- se carcajeó.

Entre de nuevo para quitarme el delantal que era mi uniforme, guardé mis cosas y fui a reportarme a la oficina de Marco

-Terminé mi turno.

-Excelente ¿qué te ha parecido?

-Sin queja alguna- bromeé.

-Más la vale señorita Swan- Marco me recordaba a mi padre, era reservado, y siempre me hablaba con cariño. –Bueno aquí tienes tu primer sueldo- dijo extendiéndome un sobre blanco con un cheque por 72 dólares.

-Gracias- dije feliz al recibir mi primer sueldo que depositaria en el banco el lunes antes de ir a la Universidad.

-Bueno qué esperas niña, a descansar y nos vemos el martes.

-Hasta el Martes- dije saliendo de su oficina.

-Hola Bella, ¿ya terminaste?- preguntó Laurent.

-Sí.

-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo? He quedado con unos amigos, seguro te agradaran.

-Lo siento, mi novio pasará por mí para ir al cine.

-Oh, no sabía que tenías novio- su voz sonaba decepcionada.

-Pues lo tengo- traté de no sonar ruda.

-Oh bueno, entonces que tengas un buen fin de semana.

-Gracias, igualmente Laurent.

-Eres una pequeña rompecorazones Bells- me molestó Emmett en cuanto me senté con él y su amiga.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté confusa.

-Del otro meserito, has roto su corazoncito- hizo una mueca triste, mientras simulaba con sus dedos un corazón que luego rompía a la mitad.

-Alucinas.

-Lo que te haga dormir mejor- sonrió –Por cierto, ella es Heidi, había olvidado presentarlas, está en mi clase de "Estrategia de Negocios"- dijo señalando a la rubia, digo a Heidi. –Y Heidi, ella es Bella también está en GSG.

-Mucho gusto Heidi.

-Igualmente, he escuchado mucho de ti y los chicos.

-Espero que cosas buenas- bromeé.

-Por supuesto que no- jugó Emmett.

Heidi resultó ser una chica muy simpática y sencilla a pesar de su apariencia de chica estilo Tanya, así que me sentí mal por haberla juzgado un poco antes de tiempo.

-Siento el retraso, me tocó ayudar con la piscina- dijo Edward, esta sería la primera vez que me recogía del trabajo, entresemana había optado por viajar de regreso en autobús ya que era lo más razonable, así que después de la Universidad me dejaba en la cafetería y se iba a GSG. –Hola hermosa- me saludó besándome suavemente en los labios, haciéndome suspirar de felicidad, seguía sentada mientras él estaba agachado para poder besarme.

-Hola bebé- dije atontada por su beso.

-Que maleducado Eddie- molestó Emmett.

-Emmett- gruño.

-Heidi, él es Eddie, la media naranja de Bells, Eddie ella es Heidi- presentó.

-Mucho gusto Heidi, dime Edward- saludó tan educado como siempre.

-Hola Edward- y ahí caía otra víctima ante los encantos de mi novio. Heidi se había sonrojado levemente y sus pupilas estaban un poco dilatadas. Me aclaré la garganta un poco molesta por su reacción, ella se sonrojo más, y Edward sonrió encantado por mi reacción.

_No estaba celosa. Creo._

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dije parándome para abrazar a mi novio por la cintura, ganándome un beso en la mejilla de su parte. –Un placer conocerte Heidi, nos vemos en la casa Emmett- me despedí.

-Hasta luego chicos- se despidió mi novio. Caminamos hasta el Volvo pero antes de abrirme la puerta me detuvo. –Por cierto te compré esto- dijo separándose un poco de mí para sacar su mano derecha detrás de su espalda donde tenía un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y en el centro una delicada rosa roja.

-Oh Edward- tape mi boca con ambas manos sorprendida. –Son hermosas- susurré aceptando el ramo.

-No tanto como tú- acarició mi mejilla. –La rosa roja representa nuestro primer mes y las blancas las semanas que llevamos de conocernos- explicó.

_Dios este hombre me mataría con sus detalles románticos_.

-Gracias- susurré aceptando el ramo. –Te quiero- me acerqué a él de nuevo y me paré en la punta de mis pies para besar su mentón.

-Como yo a ti preciosa- se agachó y besó mis labios de manera delicada.

Me encantaba eso de él, siempre sabía encontrar los momentos para tratarme como una princesa de manera suave y delicada, pero también estaban los momentos donde ejercía ese poder en mí que me hacía perder toda coherencia y me dejaba llevar por la pasión. Esos detalles me enamoraban de él cada día más.

Sí, lo aceptaba_: estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. **_

Llevaba poco más de dos meses de conocerlo y sentía que sin él no podría vivir, él se había robado mi corazón sin darme cuenta con todos sus detalles, sus atenciones hacía mí y ahora que me daba cuenta yo feliz le diría "Quédatelo, es tuyo"

-Bueno, creo que debemos darnos prisa- me abrió la puerta para que subiera al auto. –¿Aun quieres pasar a GSG para cambiarte?- preguntó cuando ya estaba en su asiento.

-Por favor- pedí, necesitaba verme bonita para él aunque nunca se había quejado de mi apariencia. Pero el jean de mezclilla y la blusa básica azul que llevaba no era el mejor atuendo para salir a celebrar nuestro primer mes de novios.

Llegamos GSG y le pedí un jarrón a Victoria para mis flores. Cuando las vio alabó el detalle de Edward y me dio un hermoso florero y me dijo que podía conservarlo en mi cuarto. Edward decidió esperarme en la terraza platicando con James mientras yo me vestía.

Decidí usar el vestido de tirantes que había comprado con las chicas, era blanco con detalles de encaje grueso al final de la falda, la parte de arriba también llevaba detalles de encaje en la parte del busto con una pequeña hilera de 4 botones que cerraban el vestido de enfrente. En la cintura llevaba un pequeño resorte y de ahí la falda caía holgadamente hasta medio muslo. Los tirantes también eran de encaje y tenía un lindo patrón hasta la media espalda.

Me puse unas sandalias bajas blancas, me solté el cabello que sólo cepillé y dejé que quedara en sus ondas naturales. Decidí no usar maquillaje, sólo un poco de labial rosa que Esme me había regalado el día de la competición ya que argumento que me quedaba mejor a mí el color que a ella, en una situación normal no lo hubiera aceptado pero lo hice queriendo quedar bien con ella y se lo agradecí. Guardé en un pequeño bolso negro mi celular y un poco de dinero de mis propinas y el detalle que le había comprado a Edward.

Cuando me vi en el espejo me gustó como lucía, además el dije que me había regalado me hacía resaltar de alguna manera.

-Hermosa- dijo Edward al verme bajar ya que estaba junto a las escaleras esperándome.

-Gracias- obviamente él lucía mejor que yo con su playera polo blanca y jeans ajustados. En cualquier otro hombre luciría simple, pero el lograba que ese simple atuendo se viera jodidamente mejor. –Antes de irnos, toma- saqué de mi bolsa su obsequio.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso.

-Bueno tú me diste un hermoso ramo de rosas y yo te doy esto- insistí para que tomara su regalo.

-Gracias nena- su sonrisa me dejo aturdida. -¿Qué significa?- preguntó señalando el símbolo, le había obsequiado una pulsera de cuero que tenía una pequeña placa de plata con un símbolo celta. Me había costado más de lo que esperaba gastar pero se trataba de Edward y no lo había pensado dos veces.

-Te lo diré después. La vi el martes cuanto salí del trabajo y pensé en ti.

-Gracias, me encanta- besó mis labios –ahora ayúdame a ponérmela. Le ayudé rozando con cuidado la piel de sus fuertes manos. -¿Se ve bien?- preguntó modelándomela.

-Muy varonil- le guiñé, porque sí, se veía aun mas varonil con ese pedazo de cuero en su muñeca.

-¿No lucía así antes de esto?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Me reí por su gesto al preguntar.

-Por supuesto que si bebé- había sido una pregunta tonta. –Vamos machote o nos perderemos la función.- Bromeé logrando que borrara esa expresión de su rostro y riera.

-Espera, tengo algo para ti- me detuvo.

-¿Algo?

-Por supuesto ¿Creíste que te daría sólo un ramo de flores?

-¿Si?- dije inocentemente.

-Pues no, toma- me extendió un estuche cuadrado de joyería azul turquesa con el logo de "Tiffany Co.", y sentí la mano temblar cuando lo tomé.

-Edward no creo… - no me dejó terminar.

-Tú me das un regalo y yo te doy otro.- sentenció.

-No es lo mismo… me diste las flores, y estoy segura de que lo que hay en esta caja es costoso.- traté de razonar con él.

-Pero quiero dártelo, además no fue tan costosa- eso lo dudaba, su definición de costoso era muy diferente al mío. -¿Por favor?- pidió un tierno puchero.

Y con ese simple detalle bajó mi barrera de "no regalos costosos" y me di por vencida.

-De acuerdo- abrí la caja como si de un explosivo se tratara, no pude evitar jadear cuando vi el hermoso contenido.

Se trataba de un hermoso brazalete de doble cadena fina de plata con un signo de infinito en medio. La acaricié con cuidado con miedo a romperla o que se me cayera.

-¿Te la pongo?- asentí muda por su regalo. Logró ponérmela después de varios intentos ya que los broches estaban muy pequeños para sus grandes dedos. –Perfecta- besó la pulsera sobre mi muñeca. –Ahora lo dos tenemos un símbolo de que nos pertenecemos- bromeó ¿o no?

…

Habíamos visto una película de comedia, así que pasamos toda la película riendo, cuando se terminó el estómago me dolía de tanto reír. Al salir decidimos que no podíamos comer más porque habíamos comido muchas golosinas así que descartamos la opción de la cena y mejor preferimos ir a caminar por la playa.

Estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento de "Long Beach", una hermosa playa. Tomados de la mano caminamos hacia el mar, pero antes de llegar nos quitamos los zapatos para que no se mojaran.

-¿Te la has pasado bien?- preguntó.

-De maravilla- Con su presencia siempre me la pasaba bien. -¿tú?

-Mejor imposible- me sonrió torcidamente haciendo que las mariposas de mi estómago empezaran a revolotear. –Bella- me llamó, nos hizo detenernos dejándome de frente a él, tomo de nuevo mis manos entre las suyas y se agachó para pegar su frente a la mía.

-¿Si?- mis ojos se trabaron en los suyos que brillaban. El verde se veía más verde de lo normal, y con la luz de la luna lucían más hermosos, casi hipnótico.

-Te amo- susurró, teniendo como fondo el sonido de las olas.

¿Me amaba? Las mariposas armaron una revolución con su declaración.

-¿Me amas?- pregunté con la voz ronca por la emoción.

-Te amo Isabella Swan- su mirada se veía tan sincera, y podía ver la emoción al decir esas hermosas palabras.

Ese increíble hombre me amaba a mí, a Isabella Swan.

-Yo también te amo- susurré feliz.

-Repítelo- pidió soltando mis manos para colocarlas en mis mejillas mientras nos pegaba todo lo que nuestros cuerpos nos permitían.

-Te amo Edward.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca la suya se estrelló con fuerza en ella para besarme. Sentía la felicidad vibrar en su cuerpo, transmitiéndomelo con el beso, y yo trataba de transmitirle lo mismo.

Sus manos dejaron mis mejillas para abrazarme por la cintura eliminando el inexistente espacio entre nosotros. Sentía la necesidad de fundirme en su cuerpo y quedarme así para siempre.

Su lengua masajeaba la mía haciéndome gemir por la sensación. Mis manos se engancharon en su cuello acariciando el cabello de su nuca. Sentía su miembro crecer entre nosotros y me restregué mas fuerte contra su cuerpo haciéndolo gemir.

Separó nuestros labios y bajó a mi cuello que besó con la boca abierta haciéndome jadear por las sensaciones que me regalaba. Regresó a mis labios pero esta vez el beso fue más suave y delicado, como caricias llenas de amor.

-Quiero hacerte el amor- susurró contra mis labios.

-Lo sé, yo también quiero- contesté también en un susurró.

-Te amo tanto que quiero demostrártelo de todas las maneras posibles.- sus manos acariciaban mi rostro. –Eres tan hermosa- me sonrojé por la profundidad de su voz al decirlo.

-Quiero que seas el primero Edward- confesé. –Sólo tú, estoy lista para ti.

-Te amo- me sonrió. Escucharlo decir esas dos palabras me hacía estremecer de felicidad.

-Te amo- contesté. –El símbolo… se trata del símbolo celta del amor- confesé, y me sonrió de esa manera que sólo sonreía para mí.

-El símbolo de infinito representa mi amor por ti- confesó besando mis labios.

Era un hecho: estábamos enamorados y yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

.

.

.

* * *

*Modelos/diseñadores de tablas de surf que maneja Quicksilver.

** Bueno creo que todas reconocieron, aun modificada, la cita de "Crepúsculo".

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Quise actualizar desde el sábado pero no tuve chance de usar la compu, así que me disculpo por el retraso.

Por cierto Mike Vogel es mi James, si alguien no entiende busque en google "Under the dome" y verán que este actor hace pareja con Rachel Lefreve en esa serie y son adorables juntos.

PREGUNTAS:

1.- ¿Cómo les gustaría que fuera la primer vez de Ed y Bella? Opciones: ¿algo súper romántico planificado por Ed en su casa o algo espontaneó?

2.- Les gusta que durante las escenas eróticas los personajes digan palabras sucias como polla, coño, culo, y así o palabras un poco más "decentes" como: miembro, sexo, senos y así… en lo personal me gusta leer cuando son palabras sucias, no en exceso, pero me cuesta escribirlas y opto por lo segundo pero haré como la mayoría prefiera.

Cuando escribo lemmons la mayoría de las veces me explayo demasiado pero no puedo evitarlo, a veces digo: algo concreto, pero cuando empiezo a escribir no puedo hacerlo, así que si a alguna le molesta o se le hace demasiado dígamelo y veremos que opina la mayoría.

Besos y gracias por su paciencia!

¿Review?

* * *

Facebook: Bethany CH.

Grupo Fb: FF Surf Love

*** Links en perfil


	11. Vacaciones (Parte 1)

**SURF LOVE **

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

**Escenas: M +18.** ¡Sobre advertencia no hay engaño!

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Vacaciones (parte 1)**

-Así que Jane… ¿qué parentesco tienes con Aro Volturi? – pregunté mientras avanzábamos a nuestra segunda clase.

-¿Aro Volturi? ¿De dónde lo conoces?- preguntó extrañada.

-¿Lo conoces?

-¿Lo conoces tú?- respondió riendo al notar nuestro patrón de respuestas/preguntas.

-Bien, tendré que responder yo primero- dije dramáticamente. –Me reuní con él hace como un mes en Quicksilver Inc.- ya había pasado un largo y hermoso vez desde la reunión. A la semana había recibido mi cheque y Edward me llevó a depositarlo, sólo él sabía sobre el eso, no quería que se diera lugar a malos pensamientos.

-Cierto, no asociaba GSG con Quicksilver, pero eso tiene sentido- aceptó. -Es mi tío, pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, digamos que hay problemas familiares.

-Oh vaya- Había descubierto que Janes provenía de una familia bastante conocida en la ciudad, por sus negocios y riqueza. Y si el hermoso convertible que manejaba no era señal evidente no sé que más podría serlo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Oh por nada importante, ayer lo recordé y me dio curiosidad, no es como si fuera muy común el apellido Volturi- dije.

-De acuerdo,- se calló unos minutos. –Deberíamos estar más animadas, es nuestra última clase y después VACACIONES- chilló felizmente. -¿Tendrán entrenamiento o también tendrán vacaciones?- entramos al salón y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos habituales.

Por fin llegaban las vacaciones de pascuas1, y aunque se trataba de sólo 10 días contando 2 fines de semana, se sentía el aire festivo en el campus.

-También nos darán lo 10 días, aunque creo será mucho tiempo sin entrenamiento, pero Victoria y James se irán de vacaciones, pero somos libre de quedarnos en la casa, aunque estará Sue dándose unas vueltas para evitar que la quememos o destruyamos- reí.

-Eso es genial, podrían armar una fiesta épica, he escuchado que las otras generaciones lo han hecho- susurró porque el maestro había entrado.

-Emmett ya lo está organizando, hasta consiguió el permiso. Al parecer es una tradición, y él argumenta que es nuestro deber de surfistas continuarla- reí, ella ya conocía a todos los chicos y había adorado el sentido del humor de Emmett. En una ocasión había ido a GSG porque teníamos un trabajo que hacer y sólo se trataba de ella y yo así que pensé que sería genial que conociera el lugar y los chicos.

-Seguro que sí… ¿entonces te quedarás los 10 días? Podríamos salir uno de esos días.

-Sería genial- acepté. Jane se había convertido en una buena amiga y ayudaba que tenía mis dos clases con ella y cuando teníamos que formar equipos siempre éramos las dos. –Me iré mañana temprano a Melbourne a visitar a mi papá, ya que Marco no abrirá el sábado por ser día inhábil, pero regresaré el domingo, porque tengo que trabajar martes y jueves y sólo conseguí vuelo ese día o tendría que esperar hasta el martes.- le conté en voz baja.

Me emocionaba la idea de ver a Charlie, pero también me entristecía el hecho de que no vería a Edward por 2 días, era poco y podía sonar ridículo, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a él y ahora que esa dos palabras mágicas se había dicho era peor mi necesidad por él.

La clase pasó rápidamente con nuestra plática a volumen bajo ya que nadie estaba poniendo atención por hacer planes: fiestas en la playa todos los días al parecer. Así que el profesor se había dado por vencido y nos había dejado salir temprano no sin antes recordarnos que teníamos una entrega el lunes que regresábamos.

-Hola Bella- me saludó Alec. No era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos desde que empecé a trabajar en la cafetería, aunque siempre era un saludo de lejos.

-Hey Alec- dije cuando se acercó. –Ella es mi amiga Jane, Jane él es Alec, trabaja en la cafetería- presenté. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Encantado- dijo Alec tomando la mano de mi amiga que se había sonrojado. –Bueno me tengo que ir, espero verlas regresando de vacaciones.

Bueno aquí pasaba algo interesante. A pesar de que ella era algo tímida, aunque no tanto como yo lo era al principio, y rara vez la había visto sonrojarse, sólo recordaba una ocasión y fue cuando conoció a Edward y me dijo que era guapo.

_Oh vaya…_

-¿Es lindo no?- le dije como si nada.

-Supongo- dijo aun sonrojada y en voz baja.

…

-Me llamas cuando aterrices por favor- pidió Edward acariciando mi muslo.

Él se había ofrecido llevarme al aeropuerto y de ahí conduciría a la Costa Dorada, yo no quería que se desviara pero cuando hizo su carita de niño triste con su adorable puchero me rendí y acepté. Su cara era mucho mejor que la carita de gato de Shrek de Alice.

Había tratado de convencerme de que regresando de Melbourne fuera a su casa y pasara el resto de la semana con su familia, pero para su mala suerte tenía que trabajar así que no sería muy factible, aunque traté convencerlo que no se preocupara por mi y se quedara toda la semana, pero no hubo poder humano y me aseguró que él me estaría esperando el domingo en el aeropuerto.

-Lo haré, será lo primero que haga en cuanto pueda encender el teléfono lo prometo- me acerqué lo más que el cinturón de seguridad me dejaba y besé su mejilla haciéndolo sonreír.

-Gracias nena, prometo mandarte un mensaje cuando llegue a casa para que lo veas en cuanto prendas el móvil- sonrió.

-Bien, parece que tenemos un trato- apreté su mano en mi muslo.

-Bien- guardó silencio y siguió manejando. –Hablaré con Liz- dijo en voz baja.

Elizabeth Cullen eran mi "NO admiradora número 1", era un tema delicado entre nosotros. Por una parte Edward estaba molesto por la actitud de su hermana, y por el otro estaba dolido. Después de la cena él habló con ella por teléfono pero las cosas salieron mal y acabaron gritándose. Me sentí mal por ser la causa de la pelea. Traté de minimizar el asunto pero él simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar, y le molestaba que yo no le diera la importancia que él le daba, pero ¿qué ganaba yo enojándome con ella? Nada, era la hermana de mi novio y siempre lo sería.

Sólo me quedaba poner de mi parte para que ella se diera cuenta de que no trataba de robarle a su hermano, lo amaba, así que sólo quería lo mejor para él.

-Edward no creo…- me callé cuando arqueó su ceja. –De acuerdo, haz lo que creas necesario- me rendí.

-Sé que tengo que hablar con ella en persona, y hacerle entender lo importante que eres para mí- habíamos llegado al aeropuerto por lo que al estar estacionado se desabrochó el cinturón y se giró hacia mí al decirlo. Podía ver la necesidad de comprensión en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo- acepté.

-Te prometo que todo se arreglara.

-Se que podrás lograrlo- dije para animarlo, me besó suavemente antes de bajar del auto.

Me ayudó con mi mochila de viaje ya que sólo estaría poco tiempo, no vi la necesidad de llevar tantas cosas, como Alice y Rose, que habían empacado dos maletas y sólo estarían 5 días en Newcastle y Perth, respectivamente.

Cuando Alice vio lo que sería mi equipaje me chilló por 20 minutos y me dio un discurso sobre la importancia de llevar los atuendos correctos para cualquier tipo de ocasión. La escuché respetuosamente hasta que Edward fue a mi rescate. _Mi héroe_.

Jasper y Emmett se quedarían en GSG. Jasper dijo que prefería quedarse. Edward me contó después que él no tenía el dinero para poder ir a su casa aunque él se había ofrecido a prestarle el dinero, pero Jazz lo había rechazado, al parecer cuando vino a GSG las cosas quedaron mal con su padre.

La madre de Jasper había muerto cuando él nació dejándolo solo con su padre quien era pescador. Cuando le dijo que quería entrar a GSG su padre se enojo bastante y Jasper pospuso su plan ya que se sentía en deuda con él porque fue quien lo cuido y veló por él y no quería abandonarlo ni mucho menos decepcionarlo. Hizo un trato con James para entrar este año, cuando paso el año él se disculpo con su padre por no poder renunciar a su sueño y se vino, hasta la fecha no se hablaban. Jasper al igual que yo estaba becado en la Universidad pero él al total y gracias a Quicksilver. Y también como yo, había ahorrado hasta el último dólar para poder venir. Me sentía avergonzada por haberlo juzgado mal y pensar que también provenía de familia acomodado pero es que él nunca hablaba de su vida. Ahora que lo pensaba bien era muy hábil para evadir ese tema y si Edward no me platicaba esto, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Cabe decir que me pidió absoluta discreción, sólo él y Emmett conocían su historia.

Regresando al tema, Emmett decidió hacerle compañía, un gesto muy noble de su parte. Mi novio les ofreció ir con él a la Costa Dorada, desafortunadamente Sue le había ganado y les había invitado a comer en su casa por el día de pascua, así ella también podría vigilarlos. No quería pensar qué podían hacer esos dos solos en GSG.

La fiesta sería el viernes así que para ese entonces ya todos estaríamos de nuevo en la ciudad. James y Victoria habían aportado dinero a la causa, y los quisimos más por eso. Emmett y Edward pondrían lo más importante, según Em: alcohol. Rose y Alice se ocuparían de la decoración. Yo me ofrecí a prepara algo de botana y Jasper se ocuparía del sonido. El hombre era increíblemente talentoso con la tecnología pero él siempre decía que era un pasatiempo, su pasión era el surf, pero la psicología también le llamaba y por eso la había elegido como carrera profesional.

-Bien, cuídate ¿de acuerdo?, cualquier cosa me avisas sin importar la hora- salí de mis pensamientos ya que lo había dicho muy serio mientras sus manos se posaban en mis mejillas.

-De acuerdo papá- dije sarcástica.

-Isabella por favor- frunció el ceño haciéndome reír. _¿Enserio Isabella? Puff,_

-Todo estará bien Edward, sólo iré a visitar a mi papá- bufé por su exageración.

-Lo sé, sólo…. Te extrañaré- susurró juntando su frente a la mía.

-Y yo a ti, pero estaremos a un mensaje o llamada de distancia- le sonreí.

-Lo sé, bueno sólo… cuídate.

-Lo haré, tu también. Conduce con cuidado.

-Yo siempre conduzco con cuidado- dijo haciéndose el ofendido, su palabras se escucharon más ligeras.

-Aja…- seguí el juego.

Cuando anunciaron mi vuelo fue el momento de la despedida final así que antes de decir palabra alguna él ya me estaba besando, nuestro primer beso de despedida.

-Cuídate- repitió.

-Tú también- susurré antes de volver a besarlo. –Te amo.

-Te amo nena- besó mi frente y me dejó ir.

Las dos horas de vuelo pasaron sin trascendencia alguna, leí un poco el libro que Edward me había regalado como obsequio de nuestro segundo 2 mes2, y escuché música. Al bajar del avión lo primero que hice fue encender el celular y efectivamente él había cumplido con su palabra, tenía varios WhatsApp de él.

11:15 Edward C: Ya en casa.

11:15 Edward C: Ya te extraño :(

11:20 Edward C: Llámame cuando aterrices.

11:23 Edward C: Mi mamá te manda saludos.

11:30 Edward C: Te amo nena.

11:31 Edward C: *beso*

Y decidida a cumplir también con mi palabra le marqué.

-Hola nena- dijo alegre en cuanto contestó al primer timbre.

-Hola bebé- me detuve para platicar con él sin ningún percance.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo?

-Bien, todo tranquilo.

-Me alegro nena, mi madre no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, hasta parece que te extrañaba más a ti que a mí- se quejó con voz dulce.

-Seguro exageras- le dije riendo.

-No, lo juro. Sus pláticas son cómo ¿Cómo ha estado Bella? ¿Cómo le va en la Universidad? ¿Y en la Academia? ¿La estás tratando bien?- dijo con voz ridícula tratando de imitar la voz de su mamá haciéndome reír a carcajadas. –No es gracioso- gruñó.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Di una muy buena impresión y soy un amor.- bromeé.

_Si claro, si dar una buena impresión es casi morir asfixiada por no saber comer mariscos y ganarme comentarios nada bonitos de su hija, seguro que di una excelente impresión._ Me burlé mentalmente.

-Lo eres- percibí su sonrisa a través de la llamada.

-Tonto- sonreí.

-Tu tonto- sonreí más.

-Mi tonto- esto ya estaba a una línea más de caer en lo cursi así que me mordí el labio para no reírme.

-Me has convertido en un cursi- se quejó riendo, mínimo no era la único en pensarlo.

-Yo no hice nada- me defendí.

-Lo hiciste, tú y tu adorable personalidad.

-Lo que tú digas- rodeé los ojos.

-No rodees los ojos- me regañó.

-¿Cómo…?- me callé cuando escuché al otro lado de la línea a Esme decir "¿Estás hablando con Bella?

-Arg, me tengo que ir nena… y lo sé porque te conozco- podía apostar a que había guiñado el ojo. –Te amo, estaré conectado en WhatsApp.

-De acuerdo, te amo- dije antes de colgar.

Guardé el celular y caminé, se suponía que Charlie me estaría esperando.

-Bella- gritó mi padre en cuanto me vio. Me sentí de nuevo como niña pequeña cuando salí corriendo para abrazarlo.

-Te extrañe papi.

-Y yo a ti Bells.- Él era otro que me decía así y no por la misma razón que Emmett, aunque después de esa vez ya varios comenzaban a llamarme así.

De camino a casa, increíblemente y a pesar de nuestra personalidad tranquila y reservada, no la pasamos platicando, él me hacía todo tipo de preguntas sobre la Academia y yo feliz le respondía. Hasta que preguntó por mi "amigo Edgard".

-Es Edward- corregí. -Él uhm… es mi novio- solté en voz baja, tan baja que creí que no me había escuchado pero él hombre tenía un buen oído y si lo había hecho.

-Edward ok… ¿Tu novio dices?- preguntó tranquilamente. Sinceramente esperaba una reacción más exagerada de su parte. -¿Desde hace cuanto?

-2 meses- respondí nerviosa.

-Y llevas 3 en la Academia.

-Aja

-De acuerdo, quiero conocerlo.

-¿Qué?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Bueno que tú te hayas fijado en un chico y le hayas dicho que sí, me hace pensar que debe ser alguien bastante _genial_, como dicen ustedes los jóvenes.

-Lo es- acepté.

-Entonces… ¿No quieres que lo conozca?

-Sí claro,… Edward también quiere conocerte- ya me lo había propuesto más de una vez, pero con nuestro horario era muy complicado.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Ninguno.

-Perfecto, programaré un par de días libres e iré a visitarte- sentenció. Pasé saliva nerviosa, no sabía cómo manejar la tranquilidad de mi padre ente el tema de mi primer novio. -¿Eso está bien para ti?- supongo que no le había gustado mi silencio.

-Claro que si papi.

-Bella… no quiero que pienses que estoy enojado, sabía que en algún momento encontrarías a un chico que te gustara. Sólo quiero conocer al hombre que está cuidando de mi pequeñita- Oh, sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Él siempre evitaba los momentos emotivos, pero supongo que este tiempo que habíamos estado separados le había servido para ser más abierto en este tipo de situaciones, al igual que yo. Bueno yo había cambiado bastante en ese tema gracias a Edward.

-Te encantará- le animé. –Según él su familia me adora- le conté.

_Excepto Elizabeth,_ me recordó esa molesta voz en mi cabeza.

-¿Conociste a su familia?- preguntó arqueando la ceja. _Ups._

-La conozco, fueron a visitarlo hace como un mes y me invitaron a cenar.

-¿Hace un mes? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decirme de él? Tuve que preguntar directamente.

-Quería decírtelo en persona.-

-De acuerdo.- Llegamos a casa y suspiré feliz. A pesar de que era una casa pequeña, era mi casa, el lugar donde había crecido así que se sentía bien regresar.

Dejé mi mochila en mi cuarto que estaba igual a como lo había dejado. Sentí vibrar el móvil en mi bolsillo y lo saqué para ver que tenía un whats de Edward.

13:45 Edward C: ¿Qué haces?

13:46 Bella S: Apenas llegando a casa.

13:46 Bella S: Mi papá quiere conocerte.

13:47 Edward C: ¿Quiere conocerme? Vaya, por fin le has hablado de mí.

No supe cómo interpretar su mensaje.

13:49 Bella S: ¿Estás enojado? :(

13:49 Edward C: No nena, sólo me sorprendí que le contaras de mí.

13:50 Bella S: Él preguntó.

Ok, creo que lo dejé peor de lo que estaba.

13:53 Edward C: Oh… entiendo, ¿le has hablado de mí como amigo o como tu novio?

Antes de que pudiera responderle me escribió de nuevo.

13:54 Edward C: Me tengo que ir, Esme nos habla para comer. Hablamos mas tarde.

Se despidió sin un "te amo", me había mal acostumbrado a sus "te amo". Demonios ¿estaba enojado?

13:55 Bella S: De acuerdo. Te amo *corazón*

-Bonito teléfono- dijo mi papá llamando la atención. Había bajado a la cocina con el teléfono en la mano.

-Me lo dejó Edward, compró otro y ya que me había quedado sin móvil y era frustrante cuando no podía localizarme me hizo/obligó a quedármelo.- expliqué.

-Oh, suena a que se preocupa por ti.

-Lo hace.

-Eso es bueno.

-Eh… ¿Qué se supone que haces?- pregunté cuando lo vi sacar cosas del refrigerador.

-Haré la comida.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar algo que no sea pescado?- pregunté bromeando.

Charlie amaba pescar, y cada fin de semana iba con su amigo Harry y se pasaban toda la mañana en el bote que ambos habían comprado. Una vez me llevaron con ellos ya que mi papá había tenido una semana ocupada y pensó que sería buena idea compartir tiempo de esa manera.

Fue un desastre total.

Me hicieron sentarme con mi caña de pescar esperando. Fue tanto el silencio y la tranquilidad que comencé a quedarme dormida, cuando un pez pico jalando la caña me asusté tanto que me levanté y di un paso hacia atrás tropezándome con el banco y caí al agua.

Desde ese día mi padre decidió que llegaría más temprano a casa.

-Desde nunca- aceptó –Pero creo que puedo hacer una pasta.

-Deja que te ayude- dije. Guardé el celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo y me puse a cocinar, con él como ayudante. –Tengo una duda ¿cómo es que has sobrevivido estos tres meses?- cuando me fui esa fue mi primera preocupación, pero él me dijo que no lo pensara ya que se las arreglaría. Realmente pensé que aprendería a cocinar algo, pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

-Al principio me la pasaba comiendo en Lodge- ese era su restaurante favorito –Después, Mica se dio cuenta y se ofreció a cocinar para mí, así que todos los días me lleva la comida a la comisaría y guardo un poco para la cena, obviamente le pago- Bueno eso sonaba mejor que comer siempre cosas grasosas en Lodge, aunque amaba la comida grasosa no podría comerlo siempre.

-Me alegra que pudieras resolver eso- acepté. Después de eso pasamos el tiempo en silencio y le expliqué como preparar pasta con salsa de tomate, algo básico.

-Extrañaba tu comida Bells- dijo cuando dejó el plato limpio.

Por la tarde fuimos a Bells Beach como sorpresa de Charlie, metió mi vieja tabla de surf a escondidas y condujo hasta allá, yo iba preparada con mi bañador porque íbamos a ir de picnic a un "lago" pero todo era parte de su plan.

Las olas eran una hermosa visión. Eran de las mejores olas del país y disfruté mucho de la tarde. Por supuesto sólo le dediqué como 40 minutos para poder pasar tiempo con mi padre.

…

19:30 Bella S: ¿Estás?

19:50 Bella S: toc toc

19:58 Bella S: *corazón verde*

20:15 Bella S: Te extraño :(

Edward ya no me había hablado, se había conectado pero no me había escrito ni un "hola" y no sabía que pensar. Lo único que me había animado era que había cambiado su foto de perfil, y puso una donde salíamos los dos: fue de un día que estábamos viendo una película, bueno, yo la estaba viendo y me había acomodado entre sus piernas para recostar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, él había odiado la película pero a mí me había gustado así que se había dedicado a molestarme, en una de esas volteé dispuesta a regañarlo pero en cuanto me giré besó mi mejilla y sonreí por su gesto y sin que me diera cuenta tomó la foto, por supuesto no me dejó verla porque él sabía que si no me gustaba la borraría… pero si me había gustado.

A mí no me gustaba poner fotos mías así que tenía una de mi nueva tabla. Pero como respuesta a su cambio yo también cambie la mía y puse una que Alice nos había tomado un día en la playa: íbamos caminando por la playa tomados de la mano y en la otra cada uno cargaba su tabla, en realidad no se notaba que éramos nosotros porque la tomó a distancia y de espalda, pero era una muy buena foto. Y más considerando que Edward no traía playera. Alice nos había pasado a los dos la foto y nos había gustado.

Cuando vi que no se conectaba entré a revisar su Instagram, me encantaba ver sus fotos. Casi todas sobre surf y rara vez subía de él a menos que fuera una conmigo o alguien más, y estaba feliz de que en muchas salía conmigo y siempre escribiendo cosas bonitas. El hombre era malditamente popular aunque él lo negara y aunque su perfil fuera privado siempre tenía más de 100 likes por foto, la mayoría de mujeres. Una vez le pregunté algo referente a eso y él simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que nunca se fijaba quienes le daban like y que no le interesaba a menos que fuera mío.

Vi que había subido una foto hace 30 minutos, salía él, guapo como siempre, con una mujer que parecía de la edad de su hermana y muy hermosa: pelirroja, ojos azules y facciones finas; y sólo había puesto "Disfrutando de mi visita en casa" le di like y pensaba comentarle algo, pero entonces justo en ese momento alguien le comentó " : Te extrañaba Ed, me alegra pasar tiempo contigo como en los viejos tiempos *guiño**beso*".

Los celos me invadieron de golpe y no supe que hacer. Así que decidí que debía de dormir temprano para evitar pensar mucho en la situación. Bajé y le dije buenas noches a Charlie quien estaba viendo el fútbol.

Me conecté de nuevo a WhatsApp y vi que se había conectado pero no me había contestado y sólo me deprimió.

20:38 Bella S: Buenas noches, espero la estés pasando muy bien.

Y antes de dormir volví a cambiar mi foto de perfil por mi tabla de surf.

…

El sábado lo había pasado con mi papá, habíamos salido a desayunar, después a visitar a Harry ya que según mi papá él también me extrañaba, así que comimos con él, obviamente yo hice la comida. Harry al igual que mi papá su esposa lo había abandonado, aunque ella no murió, pero ellos no habían podido tener hijos así que estaba solo.

Después de salir de con Harry me invitó un helado de mi heladería favorita y no pude decirle que no, así que cuando llegamos a la casa pasaban de las 8 y estaba cansada pero feliz

En la noche había olvidado poner a cargar la batería del celular por lo que en la mañana lo dejé cargando y no me lo había llevado. Sobra decir que cuando revisé el celular vi que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y muchos mensajes de Edward pero estaba demasiado cansada como para leerlos todo y sólo leí lo último.

19:50 Edward C: De verdad comienzo a preocuparme.

20:35 Bella S: Estoy bien, pase el día con mi papá y olvidé el celular.

En cuanto le di enviar él se conectó.

20:36 Edward C: Dios nena, me tenías preocupado.

20:36 Edward C: ¿Estás desocupada como para poder llamarte?

20:38 Bella S: ¿Podemos hablar mañana? Estoy muy cansada.

Lo cual era verdad, prácticamente se me estaban cerrando los ojos mientras le contestaba.

20:38 Edward C: Oh bueno

20:38 Edward C: ¿Llegas a las 12?

20:39 Bella S: Sí.

20:39 Edward C: Perfecto

20:39 Edward C: Duerme nena

20:40 Edward C: Descansa. Te amo

20:40 Edward C: Por cierto me gusta más la otra foto.

20:42 Bella S: Buenas noches

Y me dormí con el celular en la mano.

…

El despertador sonó a las 7, gruñí molesta por el ruido pero sabía que debía levantarme, necesitaba ducharme y guardar las cosas porque mi vuelo salía a las 9:40.

Cuando ya estaba lista recogí mi celular y vi que tenía más WhatsApp de Edward pero preferí leerlos más tarde porque no tenía tiempo, sólo le envié uno.

8:00 Bella S: De camino al aeropuerto.

-Bells ya es hora- dijo mi papá desde la puerta de mi habitación.

-Ya bajo papá- guardé el celular en mi mochila para poder pasar los últimos minutos con mi papá sin distracciones.

La mayor parte del tiempo de regreso lo hicimos en silencio y el que no fue en silencio fue llenado de pláticas sobre lo genial que lo habíamos pasado, lo cual fue verdad. Todo había estado muy bien. E_xcepto el viernes por la noche_, dijo una voz en mi cabeza, pero había acertado, eso fue lo único que me dejaba un sabor amargo, pero había intentado no pensar en eso para disfrutar todo el sábado con mi papá.

-Bueno Bells, cuídate mucho ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro papá, tu también por favor.

-Soy un hombre fuerte- dijo con voz un poco rota.

Odiaba las despedidas.

-Lo sé papi.

-Me avisas cuando llegues y cuando sepa que días tendré libres te avisare.

-Genial.

-Le dices a Edward que estoy esperando conocerlo- sonrió.

-De tu parte.- lo abracé y me quedé entre sus brazos unos minutos sintiéndome protegida, como lo había sentido de pequeña cuando me abrazaba –Te quiero.

-También te quiero pequeña.- nos separamos –Hasta luego- se despidió. Caminé a control para después sentarme a esperar.

Saqué el celular y vi que mi novio había respondido.

8:45 Edward C: Buen día, preciosa.

8:46 Edward C: Genial, ya deseo verte.

8:47 Edward C: Llámame antes de abordar.

-Hola nena- contestó al primer timbre.

-Buenos días Edward- contesté un poco insegura, la verdad aun no sabía cómo sentirme y ya que no había leído sus mensaje pues menos sabía qué hacer.

-¿Cómo estás?- su voz sonó un poco apagada.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Mejor ahora que hablo contigo- me estaba costando mucho trabajo estar seria con él. Me quedé callada sin saber que decir –Uhm… ¿el vuelo saldrá a tiempo?

-Al parecer sí, ya están abordando los de primera clase- dije al escuchar el anuncio sobre eso.

-Bien, ¿entonces te veo en un rato?

-Sabes que no es necesario…- aunque me moría de ganas de verlo y besarlo.

-Obviamente no me molesta, te extraño demasiado y estoy ansioso por verte- dijo con voz calmada. –Pero si prefieres que no vaya…- no completo su frase.

-De acuerdo, llegó a las 12- acepté.

-Lo sé, te estaré esperando… ¿Bella?- su voz me recordó a la primer semana en GSG cuando me espanté porque estaba confundida respecto a Edward y no sabía qué hacer y se había acercado a mí mientras estaba en el mar contemplando el agua.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo preciosa- susurró.

-También te amo- necesitaba decírselo.

-Te veo en unas horas- dijo un poco más animado.

-Nos vemos- colgué, y antes de tener oportunidad de algo más nos hicieron abordar.

Ya en mi asiento y mientras esperaba a que los demás pasajeros subieran y se acomodaran decidí leer los mensajes de Edward.

Viernes

22:30 Edward C: Lo siento nena, no estoy molesto.

22:30 Edward C: Hablé con Liz y pasé toda la tarde con ella, creo que sólo me extrañaba.

22:31 Edward C: Me hizo acompañarla a una fiesta con sus amigas y ella se quedó con mi celular pero preferí regresarme temprano.

22:31 Edward C: Te quise escribir pero cuando Liz se dio cuenta que recuperé mi celular me lo quitó de nuevo.

22:32 Edward C: Te extrañé toda la tarde.

22:32 Edward C: Aun te extraño.

22:40 Edward C: Por cierto, la foto la subió Liz, no di cuenta hasta ahorita.

22:50 Edward C: Me voy a dormir. Te amo.

22:52 Edward C: Espero estés pasando un buen rato con tu papá.

Sábado

9:00 Edward C: Buen día, preciosa.

9:01 Edward C: Espero hayas dormido muy bien.

9:01 Edward C: ¿Me llamas cuando estés desocupada?

11:00 Edward C: ¿Estás enojada nena?

12:15 Edward C: Sólo quiero saber cómo estás.

14:00Edward C: Te he marcado varias veces, ¿por qué no me contestas?

16:00 Edward C: Liz me preguntó si te habías molestado porque subió la foto a Insta, parece que lo hizo a propósito. Lo peor fue que no supe que contestarle porque sigo sin saber de ti.

16:01 Edward C: Y sí, por supuesto que estoy enojado por su acto de inmadurez.

16:02 Edward C: Esme la escuchó y la regañó, le pidió que se disculpara contigo.

16:16 Liz Cullen: Hola Isabella, soy Elizabeth… quiero disculparme si te cause algún problema con mi hermano al subir la foto, aunque sigo pensando que no tiene nada de malo, la conoce mucho antes que a ti y es su amiga.

16:18 Liz Cullen: Como sea,… espero aceptes mi disculpa.

_Oh vaya._

18:45 Edward C: Bella… podrías sólo decirme que estás bien.

18:46 Edward C: Te he marcado varias veces y sigues sin contestar.

19:60 Edward C: De verdad comienzo a preocuparme.

21:03 Edward C: Estoy ansioso por verte mañana.

21:04 Edward C: Te amo nena.

Esos eran todos los mensajes que tenía, y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que tenía otro de un número desconocido.

_¡Genial!_ Ahora me sentía horrible por sentirme insegura sobre la situación. Sabía que él no me engañaría o no de una manera tan descarada pero era la primera vez que me veía en ese tipo de situación.

Le debía una disculpa a Edward.

9:38 Bella S: Ya en el avión.

9:38 Bella S: Apenas tuve la oportunidad de leer tus mensajes. No te preocupes todo está bien.

9:39 Bella S: Y me disculpo por haber olvidado el celular el sábado, no fue mi intención preocuparte.

9:40 Bella S: Te veo en un par de horas. Te amo *corazón* *beso*

9:40 Edward C: No te preocupes nena.

9:40 Edward C: Ansioso por verte. Te amo. *beso*

Apagué el teléfono y suspiré feliz, tranquila y ansiosa por ver a mi novio. Cuando despegamos seguí con mi lectura.

…

-Edward- medio grité cuando lo vi esperándome en el aeropuerto. Corrí hacía él para abrazarlo colgándome de su cuello y enredando mi piernas en su cintura.

Cualquiera que nos viera seguro pensaría que llevábamos meses sin vernos y no dos días como era el caso.

-Nena- murmuró en mi cuello. –No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé.- Con una mano me tenía sujeta del muslo para que no cayera y con la otra tomó mi mentón para poder levantar mi rostro que estaba escondido en la curvatura de su cuello. -¿Tuviste un buen fin de semana?- preguntó todo tierno.

-Sí, pero te extrañé mucho- murmuré tratando de evitar lagrimear. Y es que me seguía sintiendo mal por mi actitud y todo por un malentendido.

-Como yo a ti- susurró sobre mis labios para besarme. Fue un beso suave y delicado, roces ligeros de labios, y caricias que derretían mis huesos.

Al separarnos me di cuenta del pequeño show que habíamos armado ya que le gente nos veía, algunos nos sonreían y otros nos miraban mal. Me sonrojé.

Así que preferí acabar con eso y desenganché mis piernas de su cintura y me bajé, con su ayuda por supuesto.

-Lo siento- dije cuando me ayudó a bajar.

-No lo sientas, me encantó- me guiñó. Me quitó la mochila y la cargó él. –Entonces ¿qué tal tu fin de semana?- preguntó ya cuando estábamos en el auto saliendo del estacionamiento.

Y al igual que con Charlie me la pasé platicándole todo lo que había hecho. Estaba emocionada por poder compartirlo con él porque casi nunca tenía esa oportunidad, es decir, siempre le contaba mi día pero no era lo mismo contarle sobre dos horas de clases en la Universidad o de trabajo a todo un fin de semana.

Entonces comprendí algo, estos días lejos nos hacían bien. Lo había extrañado, eso era un hecho, pero el momento del "reencuentro" hizo que valiera la pena. Estábamos tan acostumbrados a estar siempre alrededor uno del otro que pocas veces nos dábamos tiempo de extrañarnos. En más de una ocasión llegué a temer que se aburriera de mí, porque casi todo lo hacíamos juntos y no siempre era nuestra culpa, debido al programa de GSG, pero supongo que era tiempo de buscar actividades separados para no desgastar la relación. Era como esos pequeños detalles que ayudan a solidificar la relación de una pareja.

_O eso creía…_

Dios mío, él era mi primer novio y ya me sentía experta en relaciones. Supongo que podía pedirles a las chicas algún consejo.

-Te quedaste muy callada- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Estaba pensando en algo.

-Se puede saber en qué.

-Uhm… creo que estos días lejos nos hizo bien- le conté un poco nerviosa.

-También lo creo- aceptó sorprendiéndome.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunté curiosa.

-Sí, hablé con mi mamá- me reveló. –El sábado que no sabía nada de ti me vio preocupado y le conté lo que había pasado- podría jurar que se había sonrojado, pero estaba a contraluz y no podía estar segura.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- me tenía intrigada.

-Dijo que era normal ya que siempre estábamos juntos y estábamos acostumbrados a eso.- Cierto. –Pero que a veces estar lejos unos días hacía bien porque no daba tiempo de extrañarnos y que cuando nos viéramos todo tendría "más color"- rió con lo último.

-Más color- susurré. Curiosa forma de expresarlo pero creo que así me sentía.

-Supongo que tiene sentido.

-Lo tiene.- Justo en ese momento llegamos a GSG que estaba completamente solo, y resultaba un poco extraño. -¿Sólo a mi me parece extraño que esté tan silencioso?

-También me lo parece- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más su celular sonó, pero antes de contestar se acercó a besarme rápidamente. Así que mientras él contestaba yo aproveché para sacar la ropa sucia de mi maleta y llamarle a mi padre, pero al parecer no estaba en casa así que le dejé un mensaje en la contestadora.

-Hola papá, seguro estarás con Harry. Sólo para avisarte que ya llegué a GSG sana y salva. Uhm… por cierto te dejé un pequeño obsequio en mi habitación, espero te guste y que no te atrevas a quejarte porque sabes que lo necesitas- colgué.

Le había comprado un celular, no tan moderno como el mío porque sería demasiado y seguramente cuando me volviera a ver me lo aventaría a la cara, así que escogí un simple Blackberry, con teclado para no estresarlo cuando quisiera enviarme mensajes. Quizás Mica podría a enseñarlo a usarlo.

-Oye nena que te parecería ir a pasar un par de días a mi casa-preguntó mientras seguía desempacando.

-Me parece bien, estar aquí con tanto silencio es raro, además sabes que me encanta tu casa.

-Uh… no esa casa, la de mis padres- quitó de mi mano la ropa que tenía y me hizo girarme para verlo de frente.

-¿A la casa de tus padres?- pensé que me había salvado de eso. No es que me cayeran mal, porque tenía unos padres geniales, pero ir a su casa no me hacía sentir tan segura, no era lo mismo que verlos un par de horas en un restaurante.

-Sí, mi madre habló, dijo que mañana hará una gran comida de pascua y pensó que ya que no haremos nada podíamos ir y regresarnos el martes temprano para llevarte a trabajar.

-Uhm… creo que no debería ir, seguro es una comida muy familiar- familia que incluye a Elizabeth, de haber sido antes seguro hubiera aceptado, pero después de su "pequeño movimiento" de la foto malintencionada porque era obvio que era su idea, ya no me sentía cómoda, era demasiado reciente.

-Pero Esme me pidió que te invitara- dijo dándome un mirada tierna pero decidida.

-Edward…- me calló poniendo un dedo en mis labios, sacó su celular y se lo llevó al oído.

-Mamá… sí, ya le dije… dice que prefiere no ir porque será una comida familiar… aja… nos vemos en un rato- me dio el teléfono- Mi madre quiere hablar contigo.

Eso fue bajo. Lo miré mal pero acepté el teléfono.

-Hola Esme- traté de sonar normal a pesar de estar molesta con su hijo.

-Bella, querida, ¿qué tal tu estancia en Melbourne?

-Excelente, gracias por preguntar- mi tono amable salió natural, ella no tenía la culpa. _Creo._

-Me alegra, ahora… qué es eso que le dijiste a mi hijo sobre preferir no venir a comer con nosotros- su tono se escuchaba dolido.

-Oh, no es que no quiera, es que seguro será un momento familiar y no quiero incomodar a nadie- acepté en voz baja para ella. Edward levantó la ceja al escucharme y me molesté más. Le hice una seña para que se saliera y al no hacerme caso me salí a la terraza cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-Eres la novia de Edward, eres como parte de la familia- eso no me lo esperaba.

-Gracias- tenía que agradecerla a la mujer por sus palabras. –Pero sigo creyendo que no es prudente que vaya, lo último que quiero es causar alguna molestia- seguro Elizabeth se molestaría.

-Por supuesto que tu presencia no molestara a nadie Bella,- tristemente para mí, alcancé a escuchar claramente como Elizabeth le decía a su madre que no hablara por ella porque no me quería en su casa.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago y cerré los ojos fuertemente porque sentía algunas lágrimas.

-Agradezco mucho tu invitación Esme pero creo que mi presencia ahí no es una buena idea.

-Te entiendo cariño, siento mucho todo esto- sabía que había escuchado a su hija.

-No te preocupes, que tengan una linda comida- me despedí.

-Cuídate, espero verte pronto- colgó.

Antes de entrar respiré profundamente un par de veces. Al entrar vi a Edward sentando en la cama.

-Toma, daté prisa tú familia te está esperando.- me senté a su lado y le di el celular. –Por cierto, jugaste sucio.- me quejé. Posiblemente si no hubiera escuchado a Elizabeth hubiera acabado aceptando… pero la había escuchado.

-Lo siento- tomó mi mano. –Supongo que no funcionó- murmuró.

-Agradezco la invitación, pero escuché a tu hermana decir que no me quiere en tu casa y no pienso imponerle mi presencia a nadie- decidí ser sincera con él.

-¿Liz dijo eso?- frunció el ceño.

-Alcancé a escuchar mientras se lo decía a Esme.

-Pues si ella no te quiere ahí, yo tampoco iré. Sólo quiero pasar el día contigo- me abrazó por lo hombros y besó mi frente.

-No Edward, no hagas esto más grande. Sólo vete de acuerdo- le pedí.

-Bella, no pienso…- no lo dejé terminar.

-Ve, por favor- casi le rogué. –Yo estaré bien aquí, aprovecharé para hacer la colada, y el trabajo que tengo de la Universidad.

-Bella- se quejó.

-Por favor.

-Bien, pero que sepas que estoy molesto y odiaré cada minuto lejos de ti.

-Es tu familia.

-Y tú mi novia y te amo- dije besando mi cabello.

-Yo también te amo- me volteé para besarlo en los labios. Fue un beso corto pero lo disfruté de igual manera. –Ahora levanta tu trasero sexy y vete- quise bromear.

-¿Trasero sexy?- rió mientras se levantaba y giraba la cabeza como si estuviera evaluando su trasero. –Bueno entonces somos el uno para el otro, aunque el tuyo es más sexi- gruñó levantándome de un tirón colocando sus grandes manos en mi culo apretándome a su cuerpo. Me sonrojé y reí tontamente.

-Vete- susurré sobre sus labios. Sus manos no las despegaba de mi cuerpo aprovechando la cercanía para besarme. Ésta vez el beso fue un poco más pasional. Le regresé el beso y el gesto, llevé mis manos a su trasero apretándolo y gimió. Separó nuestros labios, incrédulo por mi movimiento.

-Pero que traviesa- sonrió torcidamente.

-Tú lo has dicho, somos el uno para el otro- le guiñé el ojo. –Ahora vete- nos separé quitando mis manos de su trasero, pero enseguida lo extrañaron, era la primera vez que lo tocaba y me había emocionado porque era un muy buen trasero.

-Bella- se quejó de nuevo.

-Ahora.

-De acuerdo- me besó por última vez y salió de la habitación.

-Te llamo cuando llegué- gritó bajando las escaleras.

Me senté en la cama cuando escuché que cerró la puerta. ¿Qué haría ahora? Decía enserio lo de que era muy raro estar en la casa con tanta tranquilidad.

Así que armé un plan rápido para mantenerme ocupada: Hice la colada y mientras estaba en la lavadora preparé algo de comer. Pasé la ropa a la secadora y mientras limpiaba la cocina. Cuando esa parte del plan estaba concluido llevé la ropa a mi habitación y la coloqué en el armario. Me di cuenta que haría falta lavar la ropa interior pero lo podía hacer después ya que aun tenía mucho tiempo. Me puse un biquini y un short.

Bajé a la terraza e hice un poco de ejercicio, más que nada en la bicicleta, contemplando la playa que estaba a rebosar de personas, no sabía porque no me lo había esperado ya que se trataba de temporada de turismo. Terminé con la bicicleta e hice unos cuantos largos en la piscina, después sólo me quedé ahí sin saber qué hacer. Me apetecía hacer surf pero había mucha gente y aunque estaba acostumbrada a eso esta vez quería algo tranquilo.

Eran las 6 cuando me duché pensando que tal vez si sería buena idea hacer mis deberes de la Universidad, así que me vestí con ropa cómoda sin ropa interior ya que estaba sola, no vi la necesidad. Justo cuando encendí la computadora mi celular sonó. Era Edward.

-Hola bebé, creí que habías olvidado llamarme- dije al contestar.

-Hola nena, lo siento pero ya me estaban esperando cuando llegué.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Qué haces preciosa?

-Haré mis deberes de la universidad.

-Aun tienes varios días para eso, ¿por qué no haces algo de surf?

-La playa esta llenísima, no me apetece tanto ruido. Además ya no tarda en oscurecer.

-Aun te quedan como dos horas- rió. –Podrías ir a mi casa, mis vecinos más cercanos están a varios kilómetros, tendrías el lugar para ti sola.- sugirió. Y la idea me tentaba horrores.

-Podría ser.

-Puedes quedarte y en la mañana llego ahí.

-De acuerdo me has convencido.- apagué la computadora para comenzar a empacar una mochila, hasta recordé que le había devuelto la llave. –Oye bebé, pero no tengo llave.

-No te preocupes, tú prepara tus cosas y llama a un taxi, cuando vayas llegando me avisas y llamaré a seguridad para que vayan y te abran, la clave de la alarma ya la conoces.

-De acuerdo ¿te había dicho que te amo?- pregunté en tono meloso.

-No que recuerde- podía apostar que estaba sonriendo torcidamente.

-Oh que pena- suspiré dramáticamente.

-Vamos mujer, dímelo, yo sé que mueres por decirlo- dijo en tono arrogante juguetón.

-Mañana- seguí el juego.

-Arg…- gruñó desesperado. –Lástima, yo si lo diré… Te amo nena- dijo con voz ronca seductora.

Ese hombre sabía cómo desarmarme en menos de un segundo.

-Te amo bebé- dije sonriendo como boba.

-Bueno, te dejo para que arregles tus cosas, no olvides avisarme antes de llegar para que no tengas que quedarte afuera esperando.

-De acuerdo. Te amo.

-Te amo nena- dijo antes de colgar.

Guardé en mi mochila mi biquini negro junto con un par de mudas de ropa para mañana, mi pijama, oh faltaba la ropa interior. Cuando abrí el cajón de mi ropa interior vi que sólo me quedaba limpios tres conjuntos, uno básico de algodón y los dos que había comprado hace poco. Frustrada guardé el conjunto de algodón para el martes ya que no me sentiría cómoda llevando algo provocativo a trabajar aunque nadie lo vería.

Como sea, me puse el biquini color coral. Debía darme prisa, mientras buscaba algo que ponerme llame para solicitar un taxi y me dijeron 5 minutos. Agarré lo primero que encontré que resultó ser el vestido que usé en mi primera cita con Edward, aquel blanco con figuras en café, rojo y menta. Me puse el cinturón café y mis sandalias del mismo color. Para cuando me estaba cepillando el cabello escuché el claxon del taxi. Guardé mi neceser y bajé corriendo, cerré con llave y me subí al taxi dándole la dirección de Edward.

6:35 Bella S: Ya en camino.

6:36 Edward C: De acuerdo preciosa, ahora mismo llamó para que abran.

El vigilante me saludó y nos dejó pasar sin problema alguno. Por lo días que me había quedado ya los 3 vigilantes me conocían, así que le regresé el saludo.

Efectivamente la puerta estaba sin seguro, entré a la casa y todo estaba normal y tranquilo, dejé mis cosas en la mesa de billar y me quité el vestido doblándolo. Decidí tomar la tabla de la vez pasada.

6:45 Bella C: Disfrutaré de la última hora de sol. Gracias Bebé *guiño*

6:45 Edward C: Disfruta. Y de nada *beso*

La playa estaba solitaria, y suspiré de felicidad. El agua estaba ligeramente fría pero deliciosa. Nadé mar adentro pasando la rompiente. Me detuve un poco disfrutando de la paz que reinaba. Suspiré y remé para coger la siguiente ola, una excelente, una preciosidad de más de un metro, me deslicé zigzagueando entre la cresta y la base aprovechando el largo de la ola.

Después una hora, cogí unas 10 olas y no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, pero paré porque el sol comenzaría a meterse en cualquier momento, aun quedaba unos cuarenta minutos pero no me arriesgaría estando sola.

Salí del mar con la tabla bajo el brazo, la clavé en la arena mientras me exprimía el cabello, caminé hasta la casa mirando hacia abajo a la arena, no quería caerme. Al levantar la mirada vi a Edward parado en las escaleras. Pero eso no era todo.

-Hola amor- ¿amor? Oh dios.

-¿Edward?

-Sí, Edward- respondió soltando unas sexis risitas entre dientes.

-Bebé ¿Qué…?- no supe qué preguntar.

-Sorpresa- dijo volviendo a reír extendiendo las manos haciendo que regresara mi atención alrededor.

La terraza estaba llena de jarrones de rosas rojas, así como también de varias pequeñas velas blancas encendidas, y aunque aun había luz se podía apreciar la flama y le daba otra sensación al ambiente, una romántica.

La mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel blanco y estaba puesta, había dos platos, copas y cubiertos, un candelabro de tres velas esperando a ser encendidas, y una pequeña cubitera con una botella de vino helándose.

El jacuzzi estaba destapado y el agua tenía varios pétalos de rosas. Alrededor de este también había velas pequeñas.

-Wow- no entendía nada.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó acercándose para tomar mis manos. Se veía nervioso.

-Yo… te quedo precioso todo, me has dejado sin palabras- acepté.

-Entonces cumplí con mi objetivo. ¿Quieres cenar?

-Claro- en realidad tenía mucha hambre ya que mi "gran comida" fue un sándwich con todo lo que encontraba en el refrigerador, pero había hecho ejercicio así que sí, estaba hambrienta.

-Sí- subí los escalones restantes. –Pero ¿podría ir a cambiarme antes?- no pensaba cenar con él vestido y yo sólo en biquini. Que por cierto se veía tan guapo como siempre: vestía un pantalón blanco justo y una camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas hasta los antebrazos, y los dos primero botones desabotonados e iba descalzo. Hermoso.

-De acuerdo, date prisa- iba bajar de nuevo para recoger la tabla pero me jaló hacía su cuerpo. –Yo me ocupo- dijo besando mis labios ligeramente.- Anda- me apresuró dándome un pequeño azote en el trasero.

-Hey- me quejé haciendo un puchero mientras me sobaba el culo.

-¿Te sobo?- preguntó pícaro, chillé cuando realmente lo hizo y me metí a la casa riendo. Tomé mis cosas y entre al baño.

Me bañé rápidamente para quitarme el agua salada, lavé mi cabello y revisé estar bien depilada. Al terminar sequé mi cabello lo mejor que pude. Al momento de vestirme casi hago una chilleta. No tenía que ponerme, y pensé en el discurso que me había soltado Alice hace días sobre "el atuendo perfecto para cada ocasión". Me di de golpes en la frente hasta que recordé que había llevado el nuevo conjunto de lencería, porque sí, Edward Cullen vería mi ropa interior, estaba decidida a eso,

Me puse ese conjunto provocador y casi gimo al sentir la suave sensación del encaje sobre mi piel, me hacía sentir bien. Curiosa me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo y jadeé al verme. Me sentaba bien el conjunto: era azul rey, la braga era muy pequeña apenas y cubría lo necesario y el sostén era sin tirantes y aun así mis pechos lucían muy bien.

Sacudí la cabeza para salir de mi trance, debía de darme prisa. Ya que no llevaba especial para la situación me volví a poner el vestido que llevaba antes, después de todo fue el que me puse en nuestra primera cita. Podría decirse que eso hacía un poco especial.

Me miré de nuevo al espejo y decidí que me veía bien. Mi cabello lucía decente pero preferí no usar maquillaje. Casi nunca lo usaba y él siempre decía que le gustaba así. Ya que él iba descalzo pensé en seguir su ejemplo. Guardé todo de nuevo y salí.

Me di cuenta que el interior de la casa también estaba decorada con rosas rojas pero no con velas, eso estaba bien ya que con cualquier descuido podría ser peligroso.

Cuando salí de nuevo a la terraza Edward estaba terminando de encender las velas del candelabro.

-Hey- saludé.

-Estás hermosa- me sonrió acercándose.

-De haber sabido hubiera traído…- no me dejó terminar ya que colocó sus dedos en mis labios.

-Estás hermosa- repitió.

-Gracias- contesté sonrojada.

-Bueno señorita la cena está servida- me tomó de la mano guiándome a la mesa. Retiró una silla para mí y él se sentó a mi lado.

–No logro entender todo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- debería estar con su familia.

-Te dije que quería pasar el día contigo, pero eres una cabezota- me regañó.

-Lo siento- sonreí un poco arrepentida por no haberlo escuchado.

-No te preocupes, de no haber sido así no se me hubiera ocurrido prepararte esta sorpresa.- me guiñó el ojo.

-Entonces creo que ser terca a veces da buenos resultados- sonreí.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Entonces me dirás a que se debe esto? ¿Olvidé alguna fecha importante?- me sonrojé sopesando la opción.

-No, sólo quería hacer algo para ti.

-Gracias bebé, es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mí.

-Entonces soy afortunado.

-Yo soy la afortunada.

Bajé la vista inspeccionando la mesa y me di cuenta que frente a mí tenía un plato servido con lasaña y ensalada, se veía delicioso.

-¿Lasaña?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Me gustaría decir que yo la preparé, pero fue lo que preparó mi madre.

-Oh vaya, entonces si fuiste.

-Sí, pero qué te parece si te platico mientras comes.

-De acuerdo- llevé un bocado a mi boca y juro que gemí al sentir el glorioso sabor en mi boca –Esto esta riquísimo.

-Ya me di cuenta- los ojos de Edward se veían brillosos.

-Cuéntame- pedí.

-Sí, cierto ¿vino?- preguntó antes, asentí y me sirvió un poco, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en mis labios, me sonrojé pero le sonreí. –Si fui a casa de mis padres, pero cuando llegué Elizabeth me sonrió tan cínicamente al ver que no venías conmigo que me enojé- apretó sus puños ligeramente y me sentí mal por ponerlo en esa situación.

-Lo siento- acaricié su puño y se relajó rápidamente.

-No es tu culpa nena… bueno el punto es que no me sentía agusto, sólo quería estar contigo. Así que me disculpé con mis padres que me entendieron, pero mamá no me dejó regresarme sin comer así que comí rápidamente y me envió otras raciones para que pudieras probarla. Cuando venía de regreso se me ocurrió la idea- señaló las velas. –Además necesitábamos un tiempo así después de las bromas pesadas de mi hermana, sé que te molestó ver esa foto, pero ya la he borrado- sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias, pero no debiste hacer todo eso por aquel incidente.

-La verdad es que tenía tiempo pensando en hacerte algo así, pero no habíamos tenido tiempo libre.

-Gracias, me he encantado- me acerqué para besar sus labios, sólo un ligero roce.

-La verdad es que me facilitaste todo- rió.

-¿Cómo?

-Pensaba arreglar todo y luego llamarte inventándome alguna excusa tonta, para que vinieras- dijo riendo. –Pero cuando dijiste lo de la playa llena de gente pensé que esa era mi oportunidad. Justo cuando te hablé yo estaba comprando las rosas, y cuando llegaste ya estaba estacionado a unos metros- no lo había visto. –Vigilé la playa entre los árboles y cuando te vi me apuré,- contó.

-Pues te ha salido perfecto- lo felicité observando el hermoso paisaje que teníamos mientras cenábamos.

La hora del crepúsculo.

-Tú me inspiras- se acercó a besarme la mejilla.

Terminamos de cenar tranquilamente mientras nos contábamos detalles sobre nuestro fin de semana, cosas que no habíamos dicho. Le dije sobre la posible visita de mi padre y se mostro entusiasmado con la idea, ya que sabía que conocerlo a él era la razón del viaje.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- preguntó cuando terminábamos de cenar.

-No hay música- sonreí.

-Eso se arregla fácilmente- entró a la sala para prender el equipo de música con una canción suave y tranquila. -¿Me permite ésta canción señorita?- preguntó haciendo un galante gesto con su mano.

-Por supuesto caballero- le seguí el juego.

Me abrazó por la cintura mientras yo había alzado mis manos a su cuello. En realidad no bailábamos como tal, sólo nos balanceábamos suavemente en el pequeño espacio que teníamos.

-_And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life__3_…- comenzó a cantarme al oído. Tenía una voz hermosa que me hipnotizaba por completo, presa emoción del momento me recosté sobre su pecho donde el latido de su corazón armaba una buena sinfonía con su voz.

Él siguió cantándome durante toda la canción, pero justo al finalizar me hizo levantar un poco la cabeza mirándome tan profundamente que me estremecí por lo que esa mirada me hizo sentir.

Me hizo sentir amada, especial. Me hacía sentir que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

-Te amo Isabella- dijo con voz profunda.

El sol se había ocultado pero en lo alto del cielo la luna llena nos iluminaba junto con todas las velas que había encendido. Otra canción había comenzado pero lo único que podía escuchar era nuestras respiraciones, y las olas del mar.

-Te amo Edward- dije de regreso.

Agachó su cabeza para besarme. Comenzó siendo un beso suave, sólo rozando nuestros labios ligeramente, disfrutando de su suavidad. Hasta que la punta de su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior y abrí la boca feliz de recibirla.

Sabía a vino y a él, el sabor era enloquecedor, gemí suavemente. Mis manos se perdieron en su cabello y las suyas comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda.

De repente mi necesidad por él me enloqueció, me nubló la cabeza, y las mariposas de mi estómago decidieron hacer una revolución. Mi lengua decidió entrar en acción haciéndolo gemir. Todo mi cuerpo sabía que era el momento. Mi cerebro y corazón, con sus locos latidos, lo apoyaron.

Bajé mis manos hacía su fuerte pecho y comencé a acariciarlo sobre su camisa hasta que mis dedos se toparon con el primer botón y enseguida decidió que debía desabrocharlo como a todos los demás hasta que quedó abierta completamente. Me separé de él y lo observé. Mis bragas se humedecieron con la simple visión.

Era el hombre más hermoso que mis ojos habían tenido el placer de ver.

Quise quitar su camisa pero Edward me detuvo.

-Amor…- era la segunda vez que me decía así y mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad.

-Me encanta que me digas así- dije bobamente con la respiración un poco entrecortada.

-Eres mi amor- sonrió tiernamente.

-Lo soy- dije volviendo a tratar de quitar esa estorbosa prenda.

-No creo…- se calló como si no estuviera seguro de que decir.

-Edward te amo, tú me amas, me dijiste un día que querías hacerme el amor para demostrármelo de todas las maneras posibles, así que eso es lo que quiero… quiero que me hagas el amor para demostrármelo. Estoy lista- terminé en un susurro mientras lo veía a los ojos que están más brillosos que nunca.

-Dios nena, te amo tanto- dijo antes de volver a besarme apasionadamente. Nuestros labios y lengua no se daban abasto. Mis manos acariciaban su pecho desnudo pero quería más así que quité su estorbosa camisa. Por fin.

Nos separamos en busca de aire para llenar nuestros pulmones pero sus labios no abandonaron mi piel, ya que siguió con sus besos, usando sus labios, dientes y lengua por mi mejilla, mentón, cuello hasta llegar a la parte superior de mi vestido. Sentí sus manos luchar un poco con el cinturón de mi vestido hasta que cedió. Después él simplemente bajo los tirantes por mis hombros y el vestido cayó al piso dejándome semidesnuda a la luz de la luna.

-Eres tan hermosa- se había separado de mí para poder observarme. Una parte de mi se sentía cohibida, pero la otra estaba deseosa y segura. Sentía un ligero cosquilleo ahí por donde su mirada iba pasando. –Dios mujer ¿me quieres matar?- gruñó tocando ligeramente la delicada prenda que cubría mis senos.

-Lo compré pensando en ti- dije en un jadeo, cuando cubrió uno de mis senos con su grande mano.

-¿Eres real?- gruñó juguetonamente. -Que suerte la mía- sonrió con sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo. Me volvió a pegar a su cuerpo haciéndome sentir su erección en mi vientre. Sus manos estaban por todos lados mientras me besaba deliciosamente. Y las mías estaban igual, querían acariciar todo. -¿Estás segura amor?- preguntó chupando el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome estremecer.

-Nunca había estado tan segura en mi vida- respondí jadeando.

-De acuerdo- nos separó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue muy grande la distancia, tanto que mi cuerpo enseguida extrañó el calor de su cuerpo. –Tengo que apagar esto- me explicó mientras se encargaba de apagar todas las velas.

Al menos él podía pensar un poco más responsable porque yo sólo podía pensar en sus caricias y besos.

Cuanto terminó tomó nuestra ropa tirada y nos hizo entrar a la casa, me pidió que esperara mientras subía a su habitación hasta que vi mas iluminado, curiosa subí y lo vi encendiendo velas en su escritorio y librero, acomodó algunos jarrones con flores que había subido para después abrir la puerta del balcón donde se veía la luna llena. Sonreí enternecida por sus detalles.

-Eres increíble- dije asustándolo.

-Sólo quería que todo fuera perfecto para ti- tomó mi mano y me hizo subir los últimos escalones.

-Sólo por ser contigo sé que será perfecto.- me abrazó de nuevo besándome suavemente transmitiéndome su amor. Sus manos acariciaban delicadamente mi piel, mientras las mías hacían lo mismo, cuando llegaron a su pantalón me di cuenta que no llevaba cinturón y sonreí en el beso.

Desabroché el botón y bajé la cremallera rozando ligeramente su erección que reaccionó a mi caricia. Con un poco de ayuda logramos quitar su pantalón para quedar en unos sexys y gloriosos bóxers blancos justos y cortos dejando ver claramente su erección.

-Edward- gemí ansiosa.

-Bella- respondió con voz ronca volviendo a acercar a su cuerpo. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalada mientras sus labios hacían su camino por mi cuello. Lo sentí jugar con el broche de mi sostén hasta que escuché un "click" para después caer al piso. –Joder, eres perfecta- guió sus manos a mis pechos que acarició suavemente hasta convertir a mis pezones en piedrecillas haciéndome gemir su nombre, de nuevo, por la sensación de placer.

Me hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta que choque con la cama, caí sentada pero él me hizo recostarme. Se quedó parado frente a mí observándome. Tuve la necesidad de taparme los pechos pero luego pensé que era tonto.

-Perfecta- volvió a decir subiendo a la cama acomodándose entre mis piernas, pero cargando su peso en sus brazos. Nos besamos un poco más fuerte, pero cuando su miembro duro hizo contacto con mi intimidad gemí vergonzosamente. Necesitaba un poco de fricción.

Llevé mis manos a su culo haciéndolo refregar su erección en mi sexo, que sólo estaban separados por la delgada tela de nuestra ropa interior. Me estremecí deseosa de más.

Sus labios bajaron hasta mis pechos encargándose de uno, mientras su mano atendía el otro y después alternaba logrando que me retorciera debajo de él buscando algo de fricción entre nuestros sexos.

Clavé dedos en su trasero, desesperada por más, captando su atención. Se separó de mis pechos para observarme arqueando la ceja. Le sonreí y repetí mi acción levantando las caderas buscando más fricción.

-Pequeña descarada- susurró sobre mis labios para besarme de nuevo. Y haciendo honor de mi apodo del momento metí mis manos en sus bóxers para apretar su delicioso y sexy culo. _Era tan suave y firme... argh._

_¿Yo hice eso?_ Oh sí, sí que lo hice, sonreí mentalmente.

Edward dio un respingo al sentir mis uñas en esa parte de su anatomía y se separó sentándose entre mis piernas, sacando mis manos en el proceso. Me sonrió perversamente antes de pasar sus manos por mis senos jugando con mis pezones manteniéndose sentado. Sentí mi clítoris pulsar de necesidad.

Bajó sus manos por mi abdomen acariciándolo hasta llegar a mis bragas. Me acarició sobre estas haciéndome retorcerme de placer. Pero cuando tocó mi clítoris sobre mis bragas gemí fuertemente.

Justo cuando estaba por pedirle más, él tomo ambos lados de mis bragas y las bajó lentamente por mis piernas, tocándolas en el proceso. Se las llevó a la nariz y las olió. Me sonrojé fuertemente.

-Hueles delicioso nena- gruñó antes de lanzar mis bragas. Podría jurar que estarían en algún lugar del primer piso… Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos tontos acariciando de regreso mis piernas, desde el tobillo hasta mis muslos. Sólo la yema de sus dedos,… sin prisa alguna.

Después tomó una de mis piernas y la levantó repitiendo el proceso pero ahora con sus labios. Estaba muriendo de placer. Mi clítoris palpitaba necesitado y me humedecía cada vez más.

Cuando sus labios llegaron a la parte superior de mis muslos sentí el aire se quedaba atascado en mis pulmones,… siguió avanzando hasta pasar superficialmente por mi intimidad, reaccioné tratando de cerrar mis piernas, lo cual no era posible porque él estaba en medio y tenía vista en primera fila. Me sonrojé aún más.

-Jodidamente delicioso- respiró profundamente mi olor. Dejó un suave beso en mi monte de Venus haciéndome gemir de necesidad.

-Edward- gemí quejándome a la vez.

-Paciencia amor- dijo dejando besos por mi estómago, entre mis pechos, sobre mis pezones, hombros, cuello hasta llegar a mis labios que estaban desesperados por los suyos así que en cuanto los rozó ligeramente mis manos lo atrajeron para besarlo fuertemente, invadiendo su boca con mi lengua. Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, se separó de mí de nuevo y volvió a bajar por mi cuerpo dejando besos hasta llegar a mis senos que comenzó a besar usando dientes y lengua. _Dios. _Mientras sus dedos se abrían paso entre mis piernas hasta rozar mi intimidad, haciéndome gemir.

-Edward- gemí deseosa por más, pasando mis dedos por su espalda. Y cómo si me hubiera escuchado sentí su pulgar comenzar a frotar mi clítoris hinchado de deseo. Sólo necesito meter un poco uno de sus dedos en mi húmedo sexo cuando alcancé mi primero orgasmo de la noche y fue delicioso. Sonreí tontamente aunque no me duró tanto porque su dedo me penetró de golpe haciéndome jadear y gemir al mismo tiempo.

-No tienes idea de lo bien que se siente mi dedo dentro de ti- dijo sobre mis pechos. Su lengua jugaba con mi pezón izquierdo mientras seguía penetrándome con su largo y habilidoso dedo.

Mis manos seguían en su espalda donde mis uñas estaba arañando un poco su piel, pero necesitaba algo más, cuando estaba por tocar su erección él se hizo para atrás y dijo algo como "Hmmno" sobre mi pezón. Lo chupó y arqueé mi espalda disfrutando, se separó soplando sobre el y se tenso aún más. Siguió con el otro mientras sus dedos seguían haciendo magia allá abajo.

Dejé que Edward hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

Dejó mi otro pezón bajando por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Lo vi curiosa y él me regresó la mirada pero era una mirada sexy. Sacó su dedo de mi sexo y gimoteé frustrada porque estaba cerca de volver a llegar. Lo que no me esperaba era sentir su lengua AHÍ.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, bajé la mirada y lo vi entre mis piernas mientras observaba mi reacción.

-Edward- gemí extasiada. La punta de su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris mientras volvía a penetrarme ahora con dos dedos que se deslizaron dentro de mí tan fácilmente por lo húmeda que estaba. Cuando sus dientes rozaron mi clítoris toqué el cielo con la mano. –Edward- llegué al climax que arrasó conmigo. Sentí mi cuerpo laxo sobre la cama, no podía pensar claramente y mis huesos se sentían gelatina.

Sólo hizo falta otro roce de su lengua "ahí" para que mi cuerpo reviviera. _Éste hombre acabaría conmigo_, pensé cuando soltó con un sonoro "plop" ese nervio del placer, sacando sus dedos de mí al mismo tiempo.

Lo vi llevarse esos dedos húmedos con la prueba de mi placer a la boca donde los chupó con deleite y gimió. _JO-DER. _Sí, separado y en mayúscula.

Desesperada por sus labios me senté tomando su cara entre mis manos y lo besé apasionadamente sintiendo mi sabor en ese beso, haciéndome gemir.

Me arrodillé frente a él sin dejar de besarlo. Solté su rostro y ahora fueron mis manos las encargadas de acariciarlo a él. Jugué con sus pezones como él lo había hecho con los míos esperando que lo disfrutara aunque sea un poco de cómo lo disfruté yo. Sus manos reaccionaron abrazándome a su cuerpo y posando sus manos en mi culo apretándolo.

Me separé de sus labios y de su cuerpo sólo un poco observarlo. Ahora era mi turno. Bajé mis manos a sus abdominales, recorriendo cada ranura de sus músculos hasta llegar a su V, su sexy y antojable V. Mordí mi labio gimiendo ante la vista. Mi dedo índice recorrió esa parte que me estaba volviendo loca.

Levanté la vista y lo vi con los ojos cerrados, se estaba conteniendo y me dejaba tener mi momento. Lo amé más si era posible.

Regresé a lo mío y esta vez recorrí el borde de sus bóxers, escuchándolo gemir en voz baja. Sonreí sintiéndome poderosa, y esta vez mi dedo recorrió su notable y gran erección. Esta vez gimió más alto.

Cansada del juego, tome ambos lados de sus bóxers y los bajé de un tirón. Su erección saltó libre, me lamí los labios ante deliciosa visión. No pude resistirlo y la acaricié como si de una obra de arte se tratara. Ansiosa pero con delicadeza.

-Nena, estoy tan cerca- dijo retirando mi mano de su miembro. –Necesito estar dentro de ti- susurró en mis labios haciéndome estremecer ante semejante visión. Me hizo recostar de nuevo quitándose por completo sus bóxers y se acomodó entre mis piernas.

Su erección descansó sobre mi vientre y mi sexo se estremeció. Estaba tan cerca de donde lo necesitaba.

-Necesito un condón- besó mi mejilla y trató de levantarse.

-No, no, así – anteriormente había salido al tema de que tomaba anticonceptivos para poder regular mi periodo, así que él sabía y hasta me había visto tomarla por las mañanas.

-¿Estás segura?- susurró viéndome a los ojos.

-Lo estoy, no quiero nada entre nosotros- susurré.

-Lo que tu desees nena, sólo quiero que sepas que es la primera vez que lo hago sin protección- confesó. –Porque no había confiado en nadie como confió en ti y te amo.

-También te amo- eso era lo único que me importaba.

-Última oportunidad, ¿estás segura?- preguntó con humor.

-Tan segura como el que te amo- acaricié su rostro, sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo, dolerá pero lo haré con cuidado- sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada.

-Confió en ti- trabé mi mirada en la suya, quería transmitirle mi amor con esa mirada y él me sonrió en respuesta.

Poco a poco se introdujo en mí, se sentía tan grande y yo tan pequeña. Siguió hasta que se topó con mi barrera. Lo abracé esperando el momento, pero cuando entró en mí por completo sólo sentí un pequeño pinchazo. Yo esperaba aquel dolor insoportable del que había escuchado.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo con voz contenida, se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no moverse sobre mí.

-Sí, sólo…- esperé un momento- sólo muévete por favor- terminé en un gemido.

La sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí era indescriptible y sumamente placentera. Levanté las caderas, necesitando que se moviera. Pero ese movimiento bastó para que saliera de mí por completo comenzara a embestirme suavemente.

-Dios nena, no tienes idea de lo que se siente estar dentro de ti- susurró jadeando moviéndose lentamente. Sus antebrazos se acomodaron a ambos lados de mi rostro, y aprovechó para poner ambas manos en mi rostro. Acariciando con sus pulgares cada una de mis facciones: mis mejillas, labios, nariz, frente… y sobrepasada por la emoción que ese acto había causado en mi, cerré los ojos y aprovechó para acariciar mis párpados. –Eres tan hermosa- susurró con voz entrecortada sobre mis labios. No pude resistirme a verlo y volví a abrir los ojos.

-Te amo- mi corazón se sentía querer reventar por el sentimiento tan grande que guardaba dentro por él.

-Te amo- me besó suave y dulcemente, transmitiéndome con ese beso su decir.

-Más Edward- pedí gimiendo suavemente, necesitaba sentirlo más profundo, quería sentirme llena por él en todos los sentidos.

Sus movimiento se aceleraron pero sólo un poco y gemí un poco más fuerte. Pero aun así mi cuerpo pedía por más.

-Más- susurré como pude. De pronto, como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido dentro de su cabeza, comenzó a embestirme con más fuerza haciendo gemir fuertemente.

-Oh si, oh nena- jadeó en mi oído.

Hipnotizada por sus movimientos enganché mis piernas en sus caderas, logrando que sintiera más profunda sus embestidas. Gemimos a la par.

Volviéndose a levantar sobre sus brazos, bajo poco a poco sobre mi cuerpo besando todo a su paso: mejillas, labios, mentón, el lóbulo de mi oreja, cuello, hasta llegar a mis pechos donde primero los besó suavemente para después utilizar su increíblemente talentosa lengua en mis pezones ya sensibles.

Sentí mis ojos rodar de placer.

Su mano bajó entre mis piernas hasta tocar mi clítoris y sentí mis paredes contraerse sobre su miembro. _Oh dios, _había escuchado que las mujeres nunca tenían un orgasmo durante su primera vez.

_Bueno, pero ninguna de esas mujeres tenía a Edward de amante._ Eso era verdad.

Mordió suavemente mi pezón y me arqueé presa del placer. Me embestía fuertemente mientras su dedo acariciaba mi clítoris. Separé su boca de mi pecho para poder besarlo, justo lo que necesitaba. Mis paredes se contraían con más fuerza dificultando las embestidas de mi novio.

-Oh nena, esto es el cielo- gimió.

-Oh si, Edward- gemí cuando el tercer orgasmo de la noche me golpeó con fuerza, atrapando su miembro dentro de mí. Unas cuantas embestidas más y lo sentí pulsar dentro de mí gimiendo mi nombre. Me gustó como se escuchaba con su voz gutural, ronca por el deseo.

Sonreí feliz y satisfecha.

Edward se dejó caer sobre mí y disfruté de su peso. Nuestros pechos se movían alocadamente, sentía mi corazón querer salirse de mí. Con una mano lo abracé y con la otra acaricié su cabello húmedo por el sudor. Todo nuestro cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, consecuencia de nuestra actividad.

Mi favorita hasta el momento si me lo preguntan.

-Eso fue… sin palabras- de verdad me había quedado sin palabras para describirlo.

-Lo sé- levantó la cara y besó mis labios. -Te estoy aplastando- murmuró sobre mis pechos, intentó levantarse pero no lo dejé, llevé mis manos a su trasero firme para que se quedará ahí. –Nena, no hagas eso- se quejó, no entendí su molestia hasta que lo sentí endurecerse dentro de mí.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso- dije toda coqueta.

-Oh lo sé pequeña traviesa- besó mi pezón que se endureció de nuevo por su atención. –Pero no estás en condiciones de una segunda ronda- lo sentí sonreír sobre mi piel.

-Pruébame- en cuanto lo dije, se levantó de mi cuerpo soportando su peso en sus brazos, de nuevo, y se movió ligeramente dentro de mí. No pude evitar hacer sisear un poco, sentí placer pero también un poco de molestia, no era la gran cosa pero suponía que Edward tenía razón en esto y lo mejor era esperar un poco.

_1 hora quizás._

–Te lo dije- se volvió a acostar sobre mí pero esta vez sí se salió de mí. Me sentí tan vacía sin él en mi interior. –Intenté ser suave contigo para que después no te molestara mucho, pero quebrantaste mi voluntad mujer- terminó de decir bromeando.

Se giró hasta quedar de espaldas y me arrastró para que me acostara en su pecho, y nos tapó con la sábana azul de su cama.

-No me disculparé- dije en voz baja.

-Lo sé- rió.

-Además sólo es un pequeño malestar, no es la gran cosa.- dije quitándole importancia al asunto. Bueno de verdad quería repetirlo… porque era alucinante en la cama ese hombre, y era muy afortunada.

-Oh mi pequeña traviesa- rió dejando un beso en mi cabello mientras yo me entretenía haciendo dibujos invisibles en su pecho con mi dedo.

-Te amo, gracias por esto- besé su pecho. Ahora que esa sensación de éxtasis salía de mi cuerpo le dio paso al cansancio y no pude evitar bostezar. Quizás podría dormir una hora para reponer energías.

-Fue un placer- lo sentí sonreír.

-No por esto- me moví contra el presionando mi cuerpo desnudo en el suyo. –Aunque fue increíble,… me refería a la cena, a la sorpresa, fue un gesto muy hermoso- terminé susurrando.

De fondo aun se podía escuchar la música sonando. Y a través del balcón abierto también las olas.

Siempre el sonido de las olas.

-Gracias a ti amor por confiar en mí- besó mi frente. –Te amo… duerme nena- susurró mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda, haciendo que me relajara aun más si es que era posible

Caí dormida en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en el rostro, escuchando uno de los sonidos más hermosos del mundo: el latido de su corazón.

.

.

.

* * *

1.- En Australia son inhábiles el viernes santo, sábado y lunes de pascua, por lo que la universidad le da de "vacaciones" de viernes a viernes.

2.- El primer mes le regaló el brazalete ¿por qué? Bueno era el primer mes y quería darle algo especial y significativo además de que también considero que era apropiado porque pensaba confesarle que la amaba. Así que para el segundo decidió un libro porque sabemos que Bella no le gustan mucho los regalos caros, tuvo que aceptar que no podía llenarla de joyas aunque quisiera porque ella no era así y no quería cambiarla por lo que optó probar con detalles simples pero lindos.

3.- "… Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento, y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida…"Iris- Goo Goo Dolls... Amo la canción.

* * *

TARAAAAAAN, TRAVESURA REALIZADA ;)

¿Qué les pareció ese mini drama? No puede ser todo tan perfecto en una pareja así que sólo quise darle un poquitín de emoción, sólo una pizca.

La mayoría dijo que "romántico planeado", otras espontáneo… así que dije bueno puede ser una cena sorpresa (algo planeado por Edward) y a la vez espontáneo porque esa no fue su intención, aunque estoy segura que no se quejó con el resultado. Espero haberlas complacido con lo que escribí. Ustedes me leyeron la mente, mi idea principal era armar todo en la casa de Edward, supongo que era lo más lógico aunque había más opciones. ¿Muy cliché?

Me pueden buscar en fb como Bethany CH, en mi perfil les dejé el link, y también creé un grupo llamado, "FF Surf Love", también el link en mi perfil, es cosa de ayer pero ya subí algunas fotos, y no he podido agregar a nadie :/

POR CIERTO, edite un viejo one-shot llamado "BAILE EN LA DUCHA", así que las invito a pasarse a leerlo(:

¿Review? Recuerden que un REVIEW= a mí, muy feliz e inspirada para escribir ;) Y quizás podría darles un pequeño adelante.


	12. Vacaciones (Parte 2)

**SURF LOVE **

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

**Escenas: M +18.** ¡Sobre advertencia no hay engaño!

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Vacaciones (parte 2)**

-Hmh…-murmuré por segunda ocasión un poco más despierta.

-Despierta dormilona- susurró mi molesto novio.

-Déjame dormir- me quejé.

-No, despierta… te he preparado el desayuno y hace un día fantástico.- sentí sus labios en mi espalda. Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo y mis hormonas despertaron como si les hubieran dado una inyección de cafeína… bueno eso no tenía mucho sentido pero necesitaba compararlo con algo.

-Necesito dormir- enterré la cabeza aun más en la almohada, tratando de ignorar a mis calientes hormonas.

Estaba segura que sólo había dormido unas 3 horas, y aunque no me arrepentía, necesitaba dormir un poco más.

-Que yo recuerde no fue totalmente mi culpa que hayas dormido tan poco. Yo dormí menos pero es hora de levantarse, te prometo que valdrá la pena- siguió besando mi espalda recorriendo mi columna, pero cuando sentí su caliente y húmeda lengua lo perdí… gemí fuertemente y me di la vuelta atrayendo a Edward para besarlo fuertemente.

Su lengua invadió mi cavidad haciéndome gemir y moverme debajo de él, sentí su erección comenzar a despertar entre los dos, aunque estaba atrapada por sus bóxers. Me separé de él confundida.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó acariciando mi ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué estás vestido?- agarré la sábana y me tapé sintiéndome, de repente, muy expuesta.

-Porque bajé a prepararnos el desayuno- contestó señalando la bandeja con el desayuno que estaba en su escritorio. –Y cocinar desnudo no suena muy seguro- rió.

-Oh- me lo imaginé cocinando desnudo y sonreí sonrojándome porque era una muy buena visión, pero como él decía no muy segura y más para sus partes nobles.

-¿Por qué te has sonrojado?- arqueó la ceja sonriéndome.

-Es privado- dije. Pase mis manos por su cuello para atraerlo a mí y poder besarlo de nuevo.

-Espera- susurró sobre mis labios. Se levantó un poco quitándome la sábana con la que me había cubierto el pecho y sonrió todo pervertido. –Eso está mejor- me besó profundamente haciéndome gemir y mover mis caderas contra su erección. –Necesitamos desayunar- gimió en mi cuello, había bajado sus labios a mi cuello mientras su mano trabajaba en mi pezón ya duro como otra parte por debajo de su cadera que me estaba volviendo loca.

-Después- dije con voz ronca. Bajé mis manos a sus bóxers para quitarlo, aunque necesite de su ayuda. Cuando vi su miembro ya listo para mí me lamí los labios excitada por la visión. Froté mis muslos buscando un poco de alivió, pero su sonrisa me hizo temblar de anticipación.

Se acomodó de nuevo sobre mí entre mis piernas, sus dedos tantearon mi húmedo sexo, moví mis caderas para buscar un poco más de contacto, pero sin previo aviso los retiró y me penetró con su miembro.

-Oh dios, Edward- gemí arqueando mi cuerpo.

-Sí nena, di mi nombre- había descubierto que le ponía muchísimo cuando gemía su nombre, y entre más alto mejor para él. Ego de hombre supongo.

Sus embestidas eran rápidas, profundas y duras, atrás había quedado el hacer el amor de forma delicada, bueno… creo que eso no había pasado, según él yo no lo dejé, pero no me quejaba.

-Urg nena, estás tan estrecha- gimió en mi pecho que estaba siendo atendido por su lengua. Su otra mano bajó a mi clítoris y me sentí morir de placer.

Me había despertado una hora después de haberme quedado dormida, prácticamente había saltado sobre él y habíamos hecho el amor otras 2 veces, tomándonos nuestro tiempo… bueno él se tomaba su tiempo, porque yo estaba toda ansiosa, él había despertado la bestia en mí hambrienta por el sexo.

Así que por esas dos rondas nocturnas todo mi cuerpo estaba muy sensible, y sin quitarle mérito a sus grandes habilidades amatorias, estaba a punto de correrme.

-Edward- cerré mis paredes sobre su miembro a propósito, anoche lo había hecho sin querer y él casi se corre al momento.

-Mierda nena, no hagas eso- me regañó con el ceño fruncido por su esfuerzo.

-Necesito… argh- no podía formar una frase completa, ese hombre estaba acabando conmigo. –Más- gemí. Él tomó una de mis piernas y la puso en su hombro haciendo más profundas sus penetraciones y gemí más fuerte. –Oh sí- llevé mis manos a su culo firme y lo insté a ir más rápido.

-Bella- gimió, soltó mi pezón y mordió suavemente mi cuello.

-Edward- y lo perdí… mis paredes se cerraron por completo sobre él y mi orgasmo me azotó con fuerza. Con mucho trabajo logró seguir embistiendo hasta que lo sentí correrse dentro de mí con un sexy gruñido.

-Dios mujer… vas a acabar conmigo- jadeó mientras se acostaba a mi lado, haciéndome reír fuertemente. –Te ríes de tú delito- azotó mi culo aprovechando que me había acostado sobre su pecho, que al igual que mío se movía alocadamente debido a nuestra reciente actividad.

-Edward- gemí/quejé sonrojándome al darme cuanto lo que había ocasionado su pequeña acción.

-He creado un monstruo- rió acariciando donde me había azotado. Me moví incómoda frotando mis muslos. -¿De verdad Isabella- preguntó incrédulo.

-Uhm,… creo que ocupo una ducha. –Me levanté envolviéndome con la sábana, y dejándolo desnudo a él.

Lo intenté, de verdad lo hice, pero no pude evitar reaccionar ante semejante vista… porque estaba ahí acostado viéndose todo sexy, con sus fuertes brazos detrás de su cabeza, sus pectorales y abdominales así restregándome su perfección, su V tentándome y su sexo semi-erecto descansando en su vientre invitándome por más. Sus piernas fuertes estaban separadas y… _oh dios._

-¿Ves algo que te guste amor?- preguntó socarronamente.

-Uhm, du… ducha, voy a la ducha.- Estaba toda sonrojada, excitada y avergonzada… muy avergonzada. Retiré la vista de su endemoniadamente hermoso y perfecto cuerpo y bajé lo más rápido que pude con el sonido de su risa persiguiéndome. En el último escalón pise la sábana y tropecé.

-Mierda- dije un poco enojada.

-¿Estás bien amor?- preguntó Edward quien estaba ya vestido con sus bóxers negros viendo desde arriba.

-Sí- me levanté aun más sonrojada y enojada, por avergonzarme a mí misma. Me encerré en el cuarto de baño.

-Bella- me llamó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Estoy bien, sólo necesito una ducha.- No quería que se preocupara por mí.

-De acuerdo, calentaré el desayuno. Te amo,- lo escuché alejarse y pude respirar un poco más tranquila.

Me quité la sábana y quedé desnuda frente al espejo de cuerpo entero del baño. Me miré fijamente notando que me veía diferente y también me sentía diferente.

Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, aunque no era una novedad, sólo que ésta vez parecían brillar reflejando ese brillo en mis ojos, que pasaron de ser de un color marrón aburrido a un marrón resplandeciente, mis rostro estaba radiante como mi sonrisa. En mi cuello se notaba la reciente mordida que Edward me había hecho así como un par de machas rojas por sus labios. Mis pechos parecían más pesados, y mis pezones estaban un poco rojos por las atenciones de Edward, por simple curiosidad toqué uno y _mierda_,… estaban sensibles. Mi estómago estaba igual que siempre, bueno no, un poco más tonificado por el ejercicio pero normal. Mi entrepierna era otro asunto diferente: estaba un poco enrojecida por la constante actividad de la noche pero sobre todo estaba pegajosa, y en vez de parecerme asqueroso me sentí curiosa, llevé un dedo y recogí un poco del líquido que se derramaba por mis muslos y nos esparcí entre mis dedos antes de llevarlo a mi boca curiosa por el sabor. No fue el mejor sabor del mundo pero era tolerable, un salado y amargo, no sabría definirlo con precisión.

Suspiré satisfecha y me metí a la ducha. Me lavé el cabello y el cuerpo con el champú y jabón de Edward que me harían oler a él y sonreí encantada. Cuando fue el momento de lavar mi entrepierna me di cuenta que había un poco de residuos de sangre y jadeé horrorizada, había olvidado que el perder mi virginidad habría una consecuencia muy notoria.

Pero suponía que ya nada podría hacer, sólo encargarme de lavar las sábanas… sábanas donde habíamos dormido y habíamos hecho el amor en tres ocasiones más.

_Arg. _Me di de topes contra la pared, hasta que rompí en una carcajada. Estaba siendo un poco tonta, era obvio que eso pasaría y él debería de saberlo.

-Bella amor, ¿estás bien?- tocó Edward.

-Eh si- me tranquilicé un poco de mi ataque de risa para poder contestarle.

-De acuerdo, apresúrate o el desayuno se volverá a enfriar.

Volví a concentrarme en la ducha y pensé en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

_Había saltado, no literalmente, sobre mi novio 2 veces buscando sexo._

Jamás hubiera pensado en mí como una persona sexual, pero al parecer lo era, no es como si lo hubiera escuchado quejarse pero si me avergonzaba esta nueva faceta mía. No llevaba ni 24 horas de haber perdido virginidad y ya lo había hecho 4 veces.

_4 veces y 6 orgasmos. Bueno Edward sí que sabía lo que hacía. _Pensé sonriendo.

Supongo que tendría que controlar un poquito más a mis locas y calientes hormonas.

_Difícil con un hombre como Edward a mi lado,_ pensé sin saber si sonreír o llorar,… al final sonreí.

Salí de bañarme y tuve que ponerme un bañador ya que mi ropa interior estaba escaseando y ocupada algo para ir a trabajar mañana. Tomé un par de ibuprofenos porque comenzaba a sentir un poco de dolor en la entrepierna y salí para encontrarme con Edward esperándome.

-Hey- dijo al verme. –No es que me moleste verte tan escasa de ropa- rió –pero a menos que prefieras que pasemos el día en la cama será mejor que te pongas algo.- Sus ojos estaban brillando lujuriosamente.

-Como si no me hubieras visto en bañador antes- le molesté tomando una de sus playeras para ponérmela, me quedaba bastante larga pero eso estaba bien.

-Urg nena, te ves jodidamente sexi- gruñó al ver lo que me había puesto, me jaló hacía él para besarme. –Ahora yo necesito una ducha- dije besando mi cuello, mientras acariciaba mi culo debajo de su playera y restregaba un poco su miembro que comenzaba a despertar.

Nos separó besando mis labios suavemente antes de entrar en el baño pidiéndome que comenzara a comer mientras.

_Al parecer no era la única loca por el sexo, aunque bueno… él es hombre, ¿no se supone que los hombres piensan en sexo el 99.9% del tiempo?_

Me senté a desayunar unos ricos pancakes que había preparado, receta que le enseñé yo por cierto. Sonreí al probarlos porque estaban deliciosos. Y lo complemento con fruta picada y zumo de naranja.

Al levantar la vista recordé lo de la sábana así que subí rápido para recogerla sólo para darme cuenta de que ahora había sábanas negras.

-Edward, ¿dónde está la ropa de cama?- pregunté a través de la puerta.

-En la lavadora nena, apestaban a sexo- abrió la puerta y salió vestido con su short pero sin playera, sonriendo engreídamente al darse cuenta que lo veía detenidamente.

-Oh- me sonrojé, hubiera preferido recogerlas yo para reducir las posibilidades de que viera mi "regalo de pérdida de virginidad"

-Es un buen olor, no me malinterpretes, pero no sería higiénico volver a dormir ahí- besó mis labios suavemente. –Abrí las puertas para ventilar un poco, y puse un poco de aromatizante- olfateé un poco y si, detecté ese aroma de bosque de un aromatizante.

-Huele bien- acepté.

-Por supuesto que huele bien, nuestro aroma de sexo es jodidamente delicioso- sonrió torcidamente.

-Hablaba del aromatizante- susurré sonrojada, pero él tenía razón, eso también olía bien.

Desayunamos tranquilamente en el sillón viendo las noticias. Yo estaba de lado en el sillón con las piernas estiradas descansando en su regazo. Cuando terminamos simplemente nos quedamos viendo una película de comedia un poco tonta pero entretenida, bueno al menos para mí, ya que Edward estaba entretenido con otra cosa: mis piernas.

Gracias a su playera, éstas estaban desnudas y simplemente se dedicaba a acariciarlas muy detenidamente. Si encontraba alguna cicatriz preguntaba el cómo me la había hecho, pensando que tal vez estaba relacionado a accidentes de surf. Desafortunadamente estaban muy lejos de eso, todas eran gracias a mi torpeza o a que era muy distraída.

-Creo que debería de ir GSG un rato, por ropa y a hacer la colada- dije cuando se termino la película.

-Uhm… o podemos ir por tu ropa y la haces aquí- sugirió jalándome de las piernas para acercarme a él quedando prácticamente sentada de lado en su regazo.

-Podría funcionar- acepté jugando con su cabello. Comenzó a besar mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

…

Nos costó una hora levantarnos del sillón para cambiarnos y venir a GSG, ya que el mueble resultó ser muy cómodo para ciertas actividades, que de no ser por mí lo hubiéramos estrenado, pero necesitaba sacar por 5 minutos el sexo de mi cabeza y concentrarme.

-Quita esa cara ya- me quejé cuando volteé y lo vi con el ceño fruncido y los labios fruncidos. Se veía malditamente adorable pero era un berrinche muy tonto.

-Tardamos más en discutir que lo que hubiéramos tardado en hacerlo- refunfuñó por 3ra ocasión. La primera fue cuando me levanté para cambiarme, la segunda cuando nos subimos al auto y esta era la tercera.

-¿4 veces no fueron suficientes?- la conversación era absurda, nos hacía parecer de esas parejas que tenían sexo cada mes y apenas anoche habíamos comenzado.

-Sabes que contigo nunca me es suficiente- dijo todo coqueto mientras me abría la puerta del carro para salir.

-Bueno, dile eso a mis partes adoloridas- repito: absurda.

-Lo siento nena- lo sentí abrazarme por atrás recargando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Como sea- quité sus brazos para caminar bien antes de caerme y llevármelo de corbata.

-Lo digo de verdad, lo siento, estaba siendo un poco infantil- me hizo darme la vuelta para poder verme a los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo los niños se quejan por no tener sexo?- pregunté haciéndome la listilla.

-Bella- se quejó pero su cerebro lo traicionó porque terminó sonriendo.

-No pasa nada, sólo dame un respiro de acuerdo- besé su mandíbula parándome de puntas.

-Sólo para que lo sepas: siempre te deseo- susurró a mi oído antes de separarse como si del tiempo me hubiera hablado, dejándome todo tonta por sus palabras a medio camino.

_Canalla._

Cuando entré a la casa me encontré a Edward saludando a Jasper y Emmett que iban entrando de la terraza, al parecer había estado haciendo ejercicio ya que estaban sin camisa y sudados.

-Hey Bella, ¿qué tal Melbourne?- Jasper llegó a mi lado para besar mi mejilla a modo de saludo, sin dejar que su cuerpo me tocara, lo cual agradecía. No es quisiera parecer grosera pero apestaban y no me interesaba impregnarme de su olor.

-Estupendo, hasta logré ir a Bells Beach a montar unas cuantas olas- contesté presumiendo un poco.

-Oh, ahora te odio- dijo Emmett, me levantó del piso abrazándome con sus brazos de oso. –Hola Belly Bells.

-Bájame Emmett- me quejé por la falta de aire en mis pulmones, y por estar en contacto con su cuerpo sudoroso.

-Emmett no seas bruto- lo golpeó Jasper.

-Eres un bruto- apoyé a Jasper cuando sentí el piso bajo mis pies –Me has impregnado con tu olor a sudor- me quejé haciendo un dramático puchero e instintivamente busqué a Edward quien nos veía sonriendo. Me refugié en sus brazos en busca del calor de su cuerpo y tratando de oler más a él y menos en Emmett.

-Amas mi olor- molestó, pero después se disculpó- Lo siento- dijo el grandulón- ¿Y tú equipaje?- preguntó mirando el lugar en busca de algo.

-Llegué ayer, así que mis cosas están arriba.

-¿Ayer? Nosotros estuvimos aquí en la noche pero no te vimos.

-Oh, es que estaba demasiado tranquilo así que me quedé en casa de Edward- me sonrojé al recordar nuestra gran noche.

-Oh, oh… oh, pillines- molestó Emmett como si hubiera leído mi mente, lo que se vio confirmado ante mi aumento de sonrojo y la sonrisa presumida de Edward.

-Emmett- le dijo con voz seria Edward, lo cual salió contraproducente ya que Em comenzó a hacer ruidos asquerosos de besos contra la palma de su mano. –Ponte una playera hombre- le gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba observándolo un poco, y es que bueno, el hombre tenía músculos… pero aun así prefería totalmente a Edward.

-Déjala que aprecié la belleza de mi cuerpo- se puso delante de mí haciendo posturas ridículas: flexionando sus brazos hacía todos los ángulos haciendo resaltar sus músculos.

Si alguna vez había considerado a Emmett atractivo creo que eso había matado totalmente el pensamiento.

-¿Belleza? Mírate en un espejo y aprende la diferencia entre belleza- señalé a Edward -y exageración- lo señalé a él. Obviamente estaba jugando.

-Me has herido mujer- dijo el grandote bajando la mirada.

-Hombre, tú mujer es letal- le dijo Jasper aullando de risa a Edward quien sonreía feliz con mi respuesta.

-Lo es- me abrazó por atrás mientras me besaba el cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

-Por cierto, deberías de hacer algo con tu cuello, son como luces de neón que dicen "Tuve sexo".

Y esa… fue la venganza de Emmett.

Me sonrojé hasta la punta de los pies mientras subía rápidamente a mi habitación decidida a investigar como quitarme esas cosas. Una hora después bajamos y mi cuello lucía normal y no como si me hubiera atacado un vampiro.

…

-Tenemos que ir de compras- dijo Alice quien estaba haciendo spinning.

-¿De compras?- pregunté, mientras seguía contando mentalmente el tiempo entre respiración y respiración para no agitarme tan rápido haciendo brazo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alice- apoyó Rose que estaba en la caminadora.

-Por supuesto- chilló alegremente la duende. –Rose y yo llegamos ayer y no me hemos hecho nada divertido.

-Hicimos noche de películas- dije ingenuamente.

-Lo cual es lo más normal- rodó los ojos Alice. –James y Victoria no están y ¿qué hacemos nosotros? Ver películas.

-Estamos desaprovechando la oportunidad- dijo Rose cambiando de aparato.

Me sonrojé porque Edward y yo para nada estábamos desaprovechando la oportunidad,… por supuesto que no. Ya habíamos tenido sexo tanto en su habitación como en la mía y nos habíamos metido mano en la terraza, lo cual no creo que me atreva a hacer de nuevo con James y Victoria en la casa.

Lo bueno es que mi sonrojo pasó desapercibido debido a que estaba haciendo ejercicio, se podía disimular fácilmente.

-Y ¿cómo es qué yendo de compras aprovecharemos la situación…?- traté de entender. – ¿No se trata de eso la fiesta?

-Oh duu, la fiesta es una tradición. Mi idea es armar todo un día de chicas, ya saben, compras, spa, cosas de chicas. Además necesitamos un atuendo para la fiesta- terminó aplaudiendo.

-Dijiste que el tema será "Aloha", tengo varios biquinis para eso.- "Aloha" fue lo primero que dijo Alice en cuanto nos vio, mencionó que era el tema perfecto y Rose no se opuso, a Emmett le encantó y comenzó a bailar ridículamente tratando de imitar el baile hawaiano, y Edward, Jasper y yo sólo nos encogimos de hombros sin importarnos realmente sobre el tema.

-Necesitamos algo especial para esa ocasión, seremos la anfitrionas y será nuestro deber destacar entre las demás- me rodó los ojos, exasperada, por milésima vez.

-¿Destacar? ¿Cómo? Con lentejuelas- dije burlonamente.

-Exacto, sólo las 3 tendremos tops así y luciremos perfectas- chilló Alice.

-No soy experta en moda hawaiana pero estoy segura que los tops con lentejuelas no se usan mucho- dije en voz baja.

-Bueno- comenzó a decir inocentemente –entonces podemos ir a buscar esos de cocos o de corales… no hay muchas tiendas, nos costará un poco de trabajo encontrarlas pero tenemos muuuucho tiempo para buscar en los centros comerciales- batió sus pestañas hacia mí mientras Rose se reía de la obvia táctica de Alice.

-No usaré cocos- dije horrorizada.

-Decide ¿lentejuelas o cocos?

-De acuerdo, lentejuelas será- gruñí molesta ante la idea de ir de compras. –Pero no pienso usar esas faldas de rafia o de muchos listones, yo usaré un pareo- necesitaba establecer mis condiciones de una vez.

-¡Es hawaiano!- chilló.

-¿Y? he visto que también usan pareos- mentía, jamás lo había visto pero era algo hawaiano… ¿no?

-Grrr, ok, ok, nada de rafia para ti- ahora fue el turno de gruñir de Alice.

-Bien- sonreí satisfecha con mi pequeña victoria.

-Ustedes chicas son divertidas- río Rose.

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta del que habíamos armado mini drama por un simple atuendo,… bueno para mí era "un simple atuendo" y para Alice se trataba de "destacar", lo que sea lo que ella quiera decir. Ella como la mujer madura que era sólo le sacó la lengua a Rose logrando que se riera aun más, y yo me le uní.

-Hola chicas- saludó Edward saliendo a la terraza. –Hola amor- me saludó acercándose a mí para poder darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hola bebé- suspiré.

_Él siempre me hacía suspirar._

-Hey Ed- dijeron las chicas.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunté mientras él se sentaba en el banco de las pesas que estaba desocupado.

-¡Tenemos el alcohol!- salió gritando Emmett.

-Bueno supongo que eso responde mi pregunta.- terminé con mis ejercicios de brazo y me pasé a hacer abdominales paralelos, que ahora me resultaban menos difíciles pero igual de dolorosos. Pero cómo diría Emmett "si no duele, no sirve."

-¿Y Jazz?- pregunté en una pausa.

-Este revisando su laptop para saber si podrá conectarla al equipo de sonido que tengo en casa- contestó Edward acomodándose detrás de mí acariciando mis brazos tensos por el ejercicio. Me estremecí ante tu tacto.

-¿Cómo es que no hemos conocido tú casa?- preguntó Alice cambiando con Rose.

-No lo sé- podría jurar que se había encogido de hombros.

-Es genial, tiene playa privada- presumí sonriendo a pesar de que estaba toda tensa en concentración.

-Hermano, ¿tienes playa privada y no nos has invitado?- dijo Emmett dramáticamente como sólo él sabía hacer

-No lo había pensado, no es como si no tuviéramos acceso a la playa aquí- y ahora podría jurar que había rodado los ojos, un gesto muy de él y que me había pegado.

-Espero no estés rodando lo ojos- le molesté, siempre le decía que terminaría con los ojos bizcos, pero peor aún es que me estaba pegando ese gesto suyo.

-¿Qué si lo hice?- se acercó a mi oído para susurrarlo. Me volví a estremecer.

-Los envidio - refunfuñó Alice.

-Uh…- no supe como contestar a eso, pero no hizo falta por ella siguió hablando.

-Creo que invitaré a Peter a la fiesta- estoy segura que ese fue un comentario para ella misma.

-¿Quién es Peter?- preguntó Rose.

-Es un compañero de clases, pero deberían de verlo, el hombre se cae de guapo- su sonrisa nos dijo que definitivamente estaba recordándolo.

-Bueno pues si te gusta deberías de invitarlo- opiné.

-Oh sí, Bella y yo debemos de darle el visto bueno- sonrió apoyándome.

-Mi novia no necesita darle el visto bueno a nadie- dijo Edward con voz tensa.

-No te preocupes bebé, nadie es más guapo que tú- bajé completamente las piernas para pararme y girarme para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Son tan molestos ustedes derrochando tanta miel- se burló Emmett.

-Hey Jazz ¿si va a funcionar?- preguntó Edward cuando lo vio salir para unírsenos.

-Sí, ya tengo varios adaptadores, pero necesitamos ir por el equipo.

-Claro, podemos ir en la tarde, ¿Emmett nos llevas? Para traer lo que haga falta de una vez.

-Sí, tarde de hombres. Y por fin podremos conocer esa famosa casa tuya- gruñó el grandote juguetón.

-Bien, así nosotras podemos tener nuestra tarde de chicas- aplaudió una emocionada Alice.

-Yo no podré hoy Alice, tengo que ir a comprar lo que ocuparé para el viernes.

-Bueno pues esa es la idea de nuestra salida, comprar lo que necesitemos para el viernes.

-Lo que yo necesito no está en un centro comercial- rodé los ojos ganándome una risita de las chicas, -necesito ir a un supermercado- terminé bufando al darme cuenta que había rodado los ojos.

-¿Necesitas ir hoy?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí, así sabré que puedo hacer y que no- seguí con los abdominales. Mi novio se quedó en silencio y supe de inmediato el motivo. –No te preocupes por mí bebé, puedo ir en taxi- volví a hacer una pista para girar la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Y si te llevas mi carro?- besó cariñosamente mi nariz.

-No es necesario.

-No lo necesitaré, así no tendrás problemas por si necesitas ir a más lugares.

-¡Siii! Deberías de aceptar Bella, podemos ir al supermercado y ya después vamos al centro comercial y aprovechamos el día.- dijo una emocionada Alice.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto después?- le pedí a mi novio.

Siempre había odiado esas conversaciones que surgen cuando tienes público pero que deberían de ser privadas, y que las otras personas se metan. No quería ser grosera pero Alice era demasiado entusiasta y no quería sentirme presionada con su entusiasmo.

-Sólo te digo que si te llevas…- siguió mi novio.

-Después- dije y seguí con mis ejercicios.

-De acuerdo- sentí alejarse de mí y después entró a la casa.

¿Se habrá molestado? Me encogí de hombros, o eso intenté ya que estaba los brazos tensos mientras hacía fuerza para mis abdominales. No tenía sentido el que se haya molestado.

…

-¿Ya podemos hablar?- preguntó Edward entrando a la cocina donde estaba haciendo la lista de lo que necesitaba comprar en el supermercado.

-Claro- seguí con la vista en mi bloc de notas mientras pensaba si algo se me había pasado. -¿Estás molesto?- pregunté anotando otro de los ingredientes.

-No- lo sentí sentarse a mi lado. –Lo estaba, pero ya no.

-De acuerdo- no pensaba armar un drama por eso.

-¿Tú estás molesta?- sentía la precaución en su voz y me sentí un poco mal.

-No, nunca lo estuve- era verdad, sólo quería evitar ser el centro de atención y sentirme presionada.

-De acuerdo, ¿por qué no quieres llevarte el Volvo?- directo como siempre.

-Porque es una gran responsabilidad- esta vez sí levanté la vista para verlo mientras le hablaba. –No conozco tanto la ciudad Edward, podría chocar por no conocer bien las calles.

-Existe el GPS amor- me sonrió.

Bueno me había dicho amor así que suponía que ya estaba todo bien.

-Lo sé, sólo… no quiero esa responsabilidad.

-Ya lo has conducido- se levantó de su asiento acercándose a mí y se acomodó entre mis piernas, para abrazarme a su pecho donde enterré mi cabeza para aspirar su fresco aroma varonil.

-Lo sé, pero sí te digo que así Alice querrá que vayamos de compras. No me siento capaz de manejar hacía donde no conozco, he ido solo un par de veces y el tráfico aquí es terrible.- dije sobre su pecho.

-No es tan difícil, pero si te hace sentir mejor te diré que tengo un excelente seguro- río sobre mi cabeza.

-Edward- me quejé golpeando ligeramente su pecho pero mi mente me traicionó y terminé riendo.

-Mira- me separó de él tomando mi rostro entre sus grandes manos, - ya lo has conducido, no tiene ninguna ciencia… he estado contigo y manejas muy bien… un poco lento para mi gusto pero bien- dijo esto sonriéndome con burla, ganándose de nuevo un manotazo en el pecho. -¿Qué? Es cierto, eres muy lenta en el volante- siguió ante mi gruñido. –El punto es que no entiendo cuál es el problema- terminó bufando.

-Siento que estoy abusando de ti- confesé, mi real confesión. Lo otro había sido una simple excusa.

-¿Abusando de mí?- preguntó sorprendido- En ese caso soy una víctima muy dispuesta- sonrió torcidamente antes quitar su mano de mi mejilla para bajarla hasta el inicio de mi trasero y hacerme levantar del banco para poder apretarlo.

-Edward- chillé sorprendida.

-¿Qué? Me gusta que abuses de mí,- mordió ligeramente el lóbulo mi oído, haciéndome estremecer, y ahora sus dos manos estaban cubriendo mi trasero.

-¿Es que siempre estás pensando en sexo?- me sonrojé mientras preguntaba. Ahora era mucho más normal, y frecuente, hablar de este tema pero aún me sonrojaba

-Sólo cuando tú estás incluida en esos pensamientos- apretó mi trasero restregándome contra su entrepierna. Solté un gritito cuando lo sentí endurecerse. –Eso es lo que provocas en mí- gruñó seximente a mi oído.

-Edward- reí ante el rumbo que había tomado la conversación –Seriedad por favor- pedí separándome un poco.

-Seré muy serio- su rostro se volvió serio pero seguía restregándome contra su entrepierna.

-¡Puff!- me quejé tratando de separarme de él pero sus fuertes brazos no lo permitían. –Edward- gruñí hasta que me dejó separarme sólo un poco sonriéndome torcidamente pero enseguida volvió a poner un gesto de seriedad. Sonreí al verlo querer complacerme así que me volví a acercar y lo besé en la mejilla. –Gracias.

-¿Por qué piensas que estás "abusando" de mí?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, señal de que ahora si se estaba tomando en serio la conversación.

-Desde el principio se ha tratado de lo que tú has hecho por mí, sin que haya tenido que mover un dedo,- fruncí los labios. –Cuando salimos no me dejas pagar nada- comencé a enumerar alguna de las situaciones, -has estado ahí cuando estaba confundida sobre lo que sentía por ti y fuiste tan paciente, me dejaste quedarme en tú casa cuando lo de Jacob y estuviste ahí apoyándome, has estado enojado con tu hermana porque no me acepta, me preparaste una cena sorpresa y fue una noche maravillosa… y sólo por mencionar algunas cosas.- si pensaba en todos sus detalles seguro acabaría mal.

-Que yo sepa eso no se considera abuso si la "víctima" es la que toma la iniciativa, - bromeó tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Edward…- uso dos de sus dedos para impedir que siguiera hablando colocándolos en mis labios.

-Es absurdo lo que dices, eso no es abusar de mí, de eso se trata el noviazgo amor, sabes que respecto a ti siempre hago las cosas feliz. ¿Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí de haber sido al inverso la situación?- preguntó arqueando la ceja.

-Por supuesto, pero…- de nuevo no me dejo terminar.

-Eso lo responde todo- me besó para evitar que siguiera hablando.

Amaba su método para silenciarme.

-Ahora vas a aceptar de buena manera conducir el Volvo aunque sólo sea por complacer a tu novio- me sonrió de aquella manera en que me fu imposible decirle que no.

-De acuerdo, novio- me abracé a él para besarlo en el cuello haciéndolo estremecer.

…

-¡Demonios mujer, ¡no vas a salir así!- gruñó Edward sobre mi cuello mientras lo mordisqueaba. Una de sus manos se encontraba en mi estómago desnudo, mientras la otra estaba sujetando firmemente mi culo.

-Alice lo escogió- gemí en respuesta, enredando mis manos en su cabello.

-¡Joder!, te ves tan apetecible- se separó de mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos por unos segundos antes de besarme apasionadamente.

Gemí cuando su lengua invadió mi boca. Bajé mis manos hacía sus pectorales y pasé ligeramente mis uñas sobre sus músculos logrando que gimiera.

-Tú… tú e…eres él que no… no saldrá si…sin ca… camisa- logré decir sobre su boca.

-Alice lo ordenó- lamió mi cuello y me estremecí de placer. Sentí las bragas de mi biquini comenzar a humedecerse.

Se separó de mí y recorrió mi cuerpo, que estaba clavado en la puerta del baño, con la mirada.

-Luces tan exquisita- gruñó antes de subir el sujetador de mi bañador dejando mis pechos a la vista. Mis pezones ya estaban duros con sus caricias. – ¡Joder!, los extrañé- susurró antes de bajar sus labios a uno y atendió el otro con su mano. Mi clítoris palpitó de necesidad.

-Edward- gemí al sentir su húmeda lengua en mi pezón duro como piedrecilla.

Mis manos codiciosas comenzaron a acariciar los músculos de su abdomen y todo a su paso, hasta que decidí ser más atrevida y acaricié su miembro ya erecto sobre la tela de su bañador, haciéndolo gruñir.

Me sentí orgullosa de lo que una acción mía ocasionaba en él.

Me retorcí en busca de algo de fricción ya que había separado mis piernas metiendo su rodilla entre estas. Quitó mi pareo y bajó de inmediato la parte inferior de mi bañador.

-Te necesito- gemí cuando sentí su mano acariciando mi clítoris.

¡_Sí! _Justo lo que necesitaba.

-Esto será rápido- gimió sobre mi pecho antes de separarse.

-No me importa- mordí mi labio mientras veía como se desabrochaba el short para bajarlo junto con su ropa interior que consistía en uno de sus sexis bóxers que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación por lo justos que le quedaban.

_Dios, ese hombre debería ser modelo de ropa interior._

Cuando terminó con su ropa se hizo cargo de retirar la mía que ya estaba a medio camino y me volvió a atrapar entre su cuerpo y la puerta del baño.

-Rodéame con tu piernas por la cadera- susurró mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta para evitar ser sorprendidos por alguien.

Lo rodeé primero con una pierna y él me ayudó con la otra, tomando con sus grandes manos mi culo para apoyarme en la puerta. Sus labios bajaron de nuevo a mi cuello donde comenzó de nuevo a lamer y mordisquear, dejé caer mi cabeza hacía un lado para darle espacio. Su dedo jugaba con mi clítoris hinchado.

-Edward- jadeé quejándome porque necesitaba más que eso.

-Ya va nena, paciencia- Lamió el lóbulo de mi oído.

Desesperada, ya que sentí su erección atrapada entre nuestros cuerpos, sujeté su miembro con mi mano y comencé a acariciarlo suavemente pero haciendo un poco de presión, arrancando varios gemidos con el movimiento.

-¡Dios, Isabella!- gruñó antes de separar mi mano de su erección y se alineó en mi entrada. –Te amo- dijo mirándome a los ojos antes de penetrarme.

-¡_Oh dios, sí!_\- jadeé al sentirme llena por él.

Sus embestidas comenzaron siendo suaves, hasta que mis manos comenzaron a pasar las uñas ligeramente su espalda, e incrementó su ritmo.

No sabía cómo demonios podía mantener el equilibrio, pero mi espalda sólo se deslizaba sobre la puerta en cada embestida.

Cuando sentí sus dientes en mi cuello gemí fuertemente y mis paredes comenzaron a cerrarse sobre su miembro. De repente me alzó mucho más apoyando sus manos en mi culo cambiando un poco el ángulo de penetración y su mágico pene tocó un punto que me hizo ver estrellas.

-Edward- gemí alucinada por el placer.

-¿Te gusta ahí?- gruño contra mis senos enterrando su rostro.

-Sí, sí, sí- gemí sin importarme quien podría escucharme.

-Vamos nena, córrete- mordió me pezón y lo perdí completamente. Me cerré fuertemente sobre su miembro me deje llevar por mi orgasmo. Mi cuerpo quedo totalmente laxo en sus brazos.

-¡Oh dios, Bella!- gruñó cuando llegó a su orgasmo.

Después de algunos momentos logramos recuperarnos un poco y nos separó para poder limpiarnos y vestirnos. Tuve la tentación de darme una ducha pero ya habíamos estado mucho tiempo dentro del baño y abajo la fiesta estaba comenzando. Aunque si tuvimos que usar un poco de jabón para disimular un poco el olor a sexo que predominaba.

Con mi biquini puesto y el pareo me observé en el espejo y reí al ver mi cabello hecho un desastre así que me lo cepillé mientras observaba a mi novio por el reflejo del espejo que me observaba con una sonrisa. Su cabello estaba peor, pero era normal en él, y sólo lo hacía verse más guapo.

-De verdad no me siento cómodo que salgas así- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué? Es lindo- dije observando mi biquini.

Tal como había dicho Alice habíamos comprado biquinis con lentejuelas, rodé los ojos mentalmente. Aunque era lindo pero no algo que yo usaría por iniciativa propia. El mío era de un color verde claro, que según Alice combinaba con los ojos de mi novio, eso me hizo sonreír y le dejé de poner "peros". El de Alice era rosa fuerte y el de Rose era dorado que combinaba con su cabello, palabras de Alice. El mío y el Alice tenía el mismo diseño, el único inconveniente que yo le había encontrado era la parte inferior, ya que era un poco pequeña y dejaba mucha piel descubierta. Detalle que notó mi novio en cuanto salí de mi habitación ya que apenas me estaba acomodando el pareo y este era un poco transparente.

Ese fue el motivo por el que me había arrastrado al baño, antes de darme la oportunidad de que mi cerebro registrara lo que estaba pasando.

-Joder, te ves preciosa, pero no quiero que nadie más te vea así- sonrió torcidamente pero volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Nadie me notará con Alice y Rose en el mismo espacio- bufé al decir lo obvio.

-Te subestimas demasiado, eres hermosa, mucho más que Alice y Rose- me abrazo apoyando mi espalda en su pecho mientras su mentón descansaba en mi hombro. –Realmente hermosa- delineó mi mejilla con su dedo mientras nos veíamos en el espejo.

-No me ves con claridad- reí nerviosa.

-Tú eres la que no te ves con claridad- besó mi cuello. –Ahora no discutas y bajemos para que te des cuenta de que estoy en lo correcto, sólo que no me despegaré de ti ni un segundo o tendré que patear muchos traseros.- sonrió antes de darme un último beso en mi mejilla y nos hizo salir del baño.

-Sí, señor- dije sonriendo. Él siempre lo lograba.

La música estaba a todo lo que daba en el piso de abajo. En el ventanal que daba a la terraza podrías observar como esta estaba abarrotada de gente. Y si me quedaba alguna duda sobre la decisión de Alice y Rose sobre nuestro vestuario esta quedó resulta, ya que fácilmente podrías distinguirlas debido al brillo que desprendían sus tops con las luces que había instalado Jazz.

Nos colocamos nuestros collares de flores, y yo además la corona también de flores. Estaba segura que si llegaba a olvidar usar alguna de esas dos cosas Alice se aseguraría de engraparlas en mi piel para evitar que no las volviera a olvidar.

-Necesitas una playera- gruñí. Alice había dispuesto que los hombres no necesitaban una camisa hawaiana, ya que era lo único que no le había gustado de la moda hawaiana.

-Alice me mataría- se estremeció exageradamente.

-Tú sólo quieres que todas te vean- entrecerré los ojos.

-Yo sólo quiero que TÚ me veas- me pegó a su pecho.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que sus sexis y fuertes músculos ocasionaban en mí, y se aprovechaba siempre que podía.

-Bueno, al parecer la que tendrá que patear traseros será otra- él sólo se rió de mí.

-Entonces bajemos a patear traseros- dijo haciéndome reír.

Bajamos tomados de la mano. El interior estaba bastante tranquilo, sólo había unas cuantas personas que seguramente buscaban algo más despejado.

-¡Hasta que aparecen!- nos regañó Rose.

-Lo siento- me sonrojé al recordar la causa de nuestro retraso, lo que nos evidenció.

-Espero que haya valido la pena- movió las cejas sugestivamente y me sonrojé aun más.

-Créeme que valió cada segundo- Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros mientras respondía.

Me giré hacía él que sonreía torcidamente con los ojos brillosos y le di un codazo en el abdomen. Sinceramente me hice más daño yo que él.

-¿Qué?- dijo inocentemente viéndome a los ojos. –Lo valió- sonrió aun más.

-Entonces no pasa nada- me guiñó Rose. –Ahora necesito de su ayuda. Tienes que subir y cerrar todas las habitaciones del segundo piso y el de invitados- nos dio el juego de llaves.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque… seguro varios querrán usar las habitaciones para imitar su actividad anterior- de nuevo sus cejas se movieron sugestivamente y me sonrojé de nuevo. De pronto mis pies se habían convertido en algo muy interesante.

-Le está haciendo daño vivir con Emmett- dije en voz baja sólo para mí al ver sus mismos gestos, pero al parecer no fue tan bajo porque ellos se rieron. –¿Qué actividad?- traté de sonar como si no entendiera de qué hablaba.

-Gajes del oficio- se encogió de hombros pero después nos sonrió maliciosamente. -Ya sabes, esa que se hace cuando un hombre guapo como Edward y una mujer hermosa como tú se atraen y comienza con simples besos…- no la dejé terminar.

-Creo que me doy una idea- dije haciéndolos reír. -Tú, no te rías- amenacé a Edward.

-De acuerdo- me soltó levantando sus manos en señal de rendición pero aun sonriendo abiertamente.

-Vayan- nos empujó Rose hacía las escaleras.

Cerramos todas las puertas de las habitaciones, baños y las terrazas. No teníamos que preocuparnos por los despachos y la habitación de Victoria y James porque esas ya estaban cerradas por ellos mismos.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- me ofreció mi novio al entrar a la cocina que estaba algo vacía, ya que por seguridad habían acondicionado la terraza con un mini bar improvisado. Pero aun así quedaba bastante guardado en la cocina. El reservado de los chicos.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Quieres algo con alcohol?

-Uhm… si, es una fiesta supongo que beberé algo bien.

-Ok- sacó una botella de vodka y un jugo de arándonos y mezclo un poco, me dio mi bebida y el sacó una cerveza para él.

-Esto sabe muy bien- me lamí los labios.

-Sí, es lo que tiene el vodka, va bien con jugos… pero por lo dulce puedes embriagarte mucho más rápido así que no te aceleres.

-Lo prometo- le sonreí.

Al salir de la cocina me topé con Jane quien venía platicando con Alec.

-Hola chicos- saludé dándole una mirada a Jane para saber qué estaba pasando.

-Bellita- dijo Janes quien al parecer ya estaba algo alegre. Ella si vestía una típica falda hawaiana. –Edward- vi como observaba su torso desnudo y me acerqué para abrazarlo.

-Hola Jane- rió mi novio ante mi acción.

-Uhm, Edward él es Alec, trabaja en la cafetería- presenté a Alec. A pesar de que ya llevaba como más de un mes trabajando ahí no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarlos, aunque ambos sabían el uno del otro. –Alec él es mi novio Edward.

-El famoso Edward- dijo Alec riendo.

-¿Famoso?- preguntó mi novio arqueando una ceja hacía mí, pero yo sólo me encogí de hombros y le di en beso en el brazo.

-Bueno, siempre está hablando de ti.- Eso no era verdad.

-¿Oh, sí?- la sonrisa presumida en el rostro era molesta y adorable a la vez.

-Quita esa sonrisa- me quejé, se puso serio unos dos segundo y después su sonrisa volvió e incluso más grande.

-Sólo déjame ser feliz- me abrazó.

-¿Se la están pasando bien?- cambié de tema.

-Excelente, es una muy buena fiesta- Jane contestó elevando la voz ya que otra canción había comenzado y era de volumen un poco más alto.

-Que bueno,… iremos a dar una vuelta- les dije arrastrando a mi novio fuera de la casa.

-Así que…

-No sigas- dije riendo, no necesitaba que su ego creciera más.

-Es bueno saber que me tienes presente mientras trabajas- besó mi coronilla, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Siempre- susurré sólo para él.

-¿Quién es Peter?- preguntó Jasper acercándose a nosotros en cuanto salimos a la terraza,… se veía un poco molestó.

-Un compañero de Alice, dijo que lo iba a invitar.

-Pues lo hizo- señaló a la pequeña duende quien estaba acompañada de un hombre de cabello negro y de gran estatura, eso fue lo único que podía distinguir ya que había mucha gente. Se le veía feliz.

-Pues qué bien,… ¿no?-lo último lo agregué al sentir un pequeño golpe de advertencia por parte de Edward.

-Sí, como sea- gruñó Jasper antes de bajar a la playa, y comenzó a platicar con una muchacha.

Sinceramente sólo conocía como a 5 personas en toda la fiesta. Así que no me interesaba mucho andar platicando con todos los que se nos acercaban. Era un caso distinto con mi novio, al parecer todos lo conocían.

-¡Hey hombre, buena fiesta!- le dijo alguien a mi novio.

-Lo sé- rió mi novio.

-¿Y quién esta mujer tan guapa?- su amigo o conocido, o lo que sea, me estaba mirando muy fijamente recorriéndome por completo, deteniéndose bastante en mi pecho. Me sentí incómoda y mi novio se dio cuenta ya que me apretó más a su cuerpo.

-Tom, ella es Bella MI NOVIA- recalcó las últimas dos palabras y sonreí un poco por su tono posesivo.

-Oh vaya, que afortunado amigo- rió algo fuerte, podría decirse que el hombre ya estaba algo tomado.

-Creo que la afortunada soy yo- sonreí, alcé un poco la cabeza y besé su cuello.

-Lo soy- agachó su cabeza y besó suavemente mis labios.

-Bueno si un día te cansas de ese idiota yo feliz te recibo con los brazos abierto- siguió su amigo.

-No lo creo- le sonreí. Aunque no lo amará tanto jamás en mi vida consideraría cambiar a Edward por ese hombre.

-Bueno lo intenté- Tom hizo una mueca de tristeza y sólo pude reír por lo falso que se veía.

Seguimos saludando gente que se acercaba a saludar a mi novio y comenzaba a cansarme de tener que sonreírle a gente que no conocía.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo Edward a mi oído.

-Vamos- prefería bailar a tener que seguir sonriendo falsamente.

Nos acercamos a donde estaba la "pista de baile" que era ya en la playa. Lo abracé por los hombros, mientras él lo hacía por mi cintura. La música era bastante movida pero nosotros sólo nos balanceábamos.

Hubo un cambio de música que hizo que todos gritaran entusiasmados y me contagié un poco de energía. Comencé a moverme pegándome a él balanceando mis caderas al ritmo de la música. Él me sonrió feliz por mi cambio de movimientos.

Sintiéndome un poco más osada apliqué a fondo mis escasos conocimientos de baile. Solté su cuello y comencé a restregarme contra su cuerpo mientras iba bajando poco a poco hasta quedar en cuclillas a la altura de su sexo que lo sentí estremecerse cuando mi nariz lo rozó ligeramente. Me giré quedando de espaldas a él y subí de nuevo sonriendo feliz, cuando ya estaba bien sobre mis pies comencé a restregar mi culo contra él haciéndolo gruñir.

Me pegó completamente a su pecho y sus dedos se clavaron en mi cadera desnuda. Sentí sus labios comenzar a besar mi cuello subiendo hasta mi cuello mientras yo seguía moviéndome, ahora fue mi turno de estremecerme. Alcé mis manos hacía atrás y las puse en su nuca.

-Eres una provocadora- clavó su entrepierna en mi trasero y sentí que su miembro comenzaba a ponerse feliz de tenerme pegada a él.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada- dije tratando de sonar inocente mientras descendía de nuevo por su cuerpo.

-Bella- gruñó cuando ascendí de nuevo. Me mordí el labio para evitar gemir cuando comenzó a mover las caderas a la par que las mías. Justo cuando me iba a girar para estar frente a él de nuevo y poder besarlo el sonido de un golpe sordo me hizo parar.

-Jasper, por el amor de dios ¿Qué te pasa?- gritó Alice.

Tanto Edward y yo nos separamos algo confundidos por que la escena que se estaba montando era desconcertante.

Alice se veía histérica mientras le gritaba a Jasper, este se veía furioso y sus manos estaban en puños, podría jurar que el hombre estaba rojo de la cara, y para complementar la escena: Peter estaba tirado en el piso agarrándose la nariz que estaba sangrando.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Edward jalándome hacía ellos.

-Jasper es un animal- bufó Alice agachándose para ayudar a Peter a levantarse.

-¿Qué paso hombre?

-Él la estaba obligando a besarlo- rugió. Jamás había visto a Jasper así, él era tan calmado.

-¡Por supuesto que no!,- chilló -yo también quería besarlo- Alice de verdad estaba enojada, su pequeña nariz estaba fruncida al igual que sus labios.

-Creo que iré por un poco de hielo para Peter- le susurré a Edward, porque Alice y Jasper comenzaban a discutir de nuevo.

-Sí, yo trataré de calmar a Jasper.

Cuando yo me retiré llegó Rose gritándoles a todos que cada quien siguiera en lo suyo que el show se había acabado, y fue cuando me di cuenta que habías atraído la atención de todos.

Entré rápido a la cocina y agarré una toallita para poner el hielo. Cuando salí ya todos estaban de nuevo animados por la fiesta, pero Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper y Peter aun estaban tensos un poco escondidos abajo en la playa.

Peter me vio caminar hacía ellos y abandonó al grupo para llegar a mí y tomar el hielo dejándome ahí parada observando la escena.

-¿Qué? ¿Se supone que no puedo besar a alguien que me gusta?- decía Alice.

-Sólo digo que no puedes ir besando a cualquier que se te ponga en frente- discutió Jasper.

-Disculpa,… ¿me estás diciendo puta?- parecía que Alice lo golpearía en cualquier momento.

-Pues si sigue así no habrá otra palabra para describirte.

-¡Hey Bella! ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Jane a mi lado. Yo por alguna razón me había quedado ahí simplemente observando.

-No estoy segura- no entendía la actitud de Jasper. O sea, era obvio que le gustaba Alice pero nunca había hecho algo para decírselo o demostrárselo así que por qué no dejaba que ella fuera feliz con otra persona.

-Soy una mujer libre, así que puedo besar a quien se me dé la gana- siguió Alice.

-Alice no sigas- Jasper parecía que arrancaría el cabello si seguía jalándoselo así.

-Tú no sigas- presioné su pequeño dedo en el pecho de Jazz.

-Alice- le gruñó.

-Hermano, relájate…- Edward tomó los hombros de Jasper para separarla del pequeño cuerpo de Alice.

-Es que Alice no lo entiende, no puede ir por ahí besándose con media población masculina- gruñó, pero se notaba que se estaba rindiendo.

-¿Qué, te da envidia?- le retó.

-Eso… eso no tiene nada que ver- negó inmediatamente aunque tartamudeó por un segundo.

-Pues mínimo ellos tienen el valor de hablarme de frente- siguió como si Jasper no hubiera dicho nada. –Así que mientras sea soltera puedo besar a quien quiera…

-Alic…- pero antes de que él pudiera terminar de decir su nombre se calló estupefacto al igual que yo.

Alice se había abalanzado hacía Edward quien se había separado de Jasper y lo besó.

Alice estaba besando a mi novio.

-¿Qué demonios?- le grité cuando encontré de nuevo mi capacidad de hablar, sentí mis manos convertirse en puños y mis uñas clavándose en mi piel por la misma fuerza.

-¡Oh dios, Bella!- dijo Alice separándose de mi novio quien se había quedado tieso y no había hecho nada por separarla de él.

-¿Besaste a mi novio? ¿Edward?- ¿por qué él no había hecho nada por separarla?

-Y…yo n… no…- tartamudeó tratando de decirme algo.

-Bella- la expresión de Alice había cambiado de enojo a arrepentimiento.

Pero ahora la enojada era yo. Estaba furiosa, pero también no sabía qué hacer. Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en mis ojos.

-Necesito estar sola- susurré y me di la vuelta para volver a entrar a la casa.

Con cada paso que daba la furia me abandonaba y era remplazado con tristeza.

-Bella, espera- gritó Edward siguiéndome pero no tenía ánimo de hablar con él en ese momento.

-Déjame Edward- le pedí ya subiendo las escaleras. Aceleré el paso hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación. Busqué en el jarrón que estaba cerca, las manos me temblaban y las lágrimas empañaban mi vista.

-Amor, yo… yo no sé qué paso- me había alcanzado y ahora estaba detrás de mí.

-Necesito estar sola- dije con voz ronca mientras trataba de abrir la puerta pero el temblor de mis manos no me dejaba.

-Déjame que te ayude- su voz se escuchaba triste. Me quitó las llaves de la mano y abrió rápidamente mi puerta.

-Gracias- la primera lágrima cayó mientras entraba a la habitación, pero él mantenía sujeta la puerta.

-Sólo…- suspiró.- Recuerda que te amo.- dio un paso atrás soltando la puerta.

-También te amo- susurré con la puerta cerrada.

_¿Por qué él no la había alejado? _Pensé al acostarme en mi cama.

.

.

.

* * *

Disculpen el ligero retraso pero como ya varias saben tuve un problema con mi memoria USB que es donde voy guardando los avances y tuve que reescribir más de la mitad que ya tenía listo.

Bueno, que lo disfruten, y no olviden lo feliz que me hacen sus Review.

=)


	13. Perdonar o no perdonar

**SURF LOVE **

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

**Escenas: M +18.** ¡Sobre advertencia no hay engaño!

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Perdonar o no perdonar**

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza. El cuerpo me dolía porque había quedado en una posición bastante extraña, pero la parte más afectada fue el cuello. Gemí de dolor cuando me levanté de la cama.

Los párpados me pesaban, los ojos me ardían y cuando me vi en el espejo me di cuenta que estaban rojos. Entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior me pegaron como bola de demolición.

Alice besando a Edward.

Suspiré con tristeza porque no sabía qué hacer. Vi claramente que Edward no había hecho nada, él sólo había estado ahí y ella había sido quien se le había abalanzado. Pero también había visto como él de nuevo no hizo nada y dejó que ella la besara.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no les hubiera gritado? Supongo que nunca sabría la respuesta.

Una parte de mi cerebro me decía que había hecho mal al no haber dejado que Edward hablara conmigo para aclarar las cosas, porque en lugar de eso hui.

Al parecer era buena huyendo de los problemas.

Pero es que simplemente mi cabeza sólo estaba llena de esa imagen y no podía pensar con claridad, de verdad necesitaba estar sola.

Cuando miré el reloj vi que apenas eran las 7am, así que tomé algo de ropa y abrí la puerta, me aseguré que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, y corrí al baño. Me di una ducha con agua tibia para liberar un poco de la tensión que había en mi cuerpo y me tome un par de pastillas para el dolor. Cuando salí del baño me topé con alguien que iba bajando del tercer piso y que definitivamente no conocía.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunté preparada para gritar o golpearlo, lo primero que la situación ameritara.

-Eh… Riley- contestó el muchacho. Era alto, pero un poco más bajo que Edward, cabellera rubia, ojos cafés y al parecer tenía buen físico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… uh, pasé la noche con Rose- sonrió ligeramente al decir el nombre de mi amiga.

-Oh… vaya- me sonrojé ligeramente al entender el "_pasé la noche_".

-Yo quería, uhm ya sabes… pre… preparar el desayuno, pero anoche no me fi… fijé exactamente como llegué a aquí.- Recordé el desayuno que mi novio me había preparado después de nuestra primera noche juntos, de la cual no había pasado ni una semana. Volví a suspirar con un poco de tristeza

-Son como las 7:30- le entrecerré los ojos, divertida. Algo me decía que esa no era su intención.

-Uh… es… es que me cuesta trabajo dormir en lugares des… desconocidos.- parecía nervioso, pero su tartamudeo era algo tierno.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Y bueno no me qui… quiero ir mientras ella duerma, no sería caballe… caballeroso de mi parte.

-Qué lindo de tu parte,… soy Bella- me presenté.

-Lo sé, los ubico a todos- podría jurar que se había sonrojado.

-¿De verdad?- estaba algo sorprendida.

-Sí, siempre he querido entrar a GSG pero no soy tan bueno- se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno si ese ha sido tu sueño sólo deberías de seguir intentándolo- le sonreí porque me había causado un poco de simpatía. –Uhm, yo también voy a la cocina, pero si me das 2 minutos te guiaré con mucho gusto.

-Gracias.

Entré a mi habitación y tomé el celular y los audífonos. Me recogí el cabello en una coleta y ya estaba lista. Tenía pensado ir a correr un poco por lo que me había puesto un short y top deportivo y mis nike.

-Listo, podemos bajar- dije saliendo de nuevo de la habitación. -¿Qué hacías en el 3er piso?- pregunté curiosa.

-Pues ahí estaba la habitación que me llevó Rose, mencionó algo sobre que compartía habitación.

-Oh,… bueno ya conociste la habitación de invitados.

-Sí, eso me dijo- rio.

La planta baja estaba impecable, nadie pensaría que anoche había habido una fiesta. Supongo que Emmett fue responsable después de todo.

-Bueno aquí tienes la cocina, supongo que no tendrás problema en encontrar las cosas, siéntete libre de usar lo que necesites.

-Gracias Bella.

-No hay de que- salí a la terraza y también estaba limpia, pero podías ver las bolsas de plástico llena de basura.

Bajé a la playa poniéndome los audífonos subiendo el volumen a nivel considerablemente alto. No quería poder escuchar mis pensamientos, sólo necesitaba correr y relajarme.

Después de 45 minutos me detuve y me senté en la arena. Observé la playa tan tranquila, las olas eran escasas y no muy altas. Esperaba ver gente pero suponía que era demasiado temprano para el turismo, aunque si había unas cuantas personas en la playa, surfistas para ser exactos.

Mi cabeza era un desastre y no sabía qué hacer. Amaba a Edward pero verlo besar a Alice me había dolido bastante. Aunque técnicamente Alice besó a Edward y él pareció no responder, sólo se quedó ahí dejando que ello lo hiciera… no la separo de él.

La imagen daba vueltas en mi mente y sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Me levanté y corrí de regreso a la casa, cuando llegué todo seguía en silencio y Riley seguía en la cocina viendo televisión.

-¿Y el desayuno?- pregunté asustándolo un poco. –Lo siento, no quise asustarte- algo en él me había simpatizado y se me estaba haciendo fácil hablarle.

-Demasiado temprano- contestó apagando la televisión.

-Sí, más si consideras que todos estuvieron de fiesta- me encogí de hombros.

-Sí, eso pensé también. Pero suelo levantarme temprano sin importar que haya dormido poco- paso su mano por su cabello, gesto que me recordó a Edward. -¿Cómo es que tú despertaste tan tem… temprano?

-También suelo madrugar- contesté prendiendo la cafetera.

-Oh, si estuviera en mi casa ya me hubiera salido a hacer surf- señaló las olas que ahí estaba un poco más activas.

-Yo haré eso, ¿quieres unirte?- me serví un taza de café y le ofrecí.

-Sí y sí, pero no tengo tabla- tomó la taza que le daba.

-Puedes usar alguna mía.

-Pues gracias- bebimos el café en silencio.

-Iré a cambiarme, mientras puedes ir eligiendo tú tabla.- él asintió pero siguió bebiendo su café.

La ventaja de que haya sido una fiesta con temática "Aloha" es que él ya tenía un bañador, así que me evitaría tener que entrar a pedir uno para él.

Me cambié rápidamente con mi bañador de dos piezas coral, un short y listo. Cuando salí pasé por la habitación de Edward y no pude evitar asomarme para verlo aunque sea unos segundos.

Pero él no estaba en su cama.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? Revisé el baño y estaba vacío. La demás habitaciones estaban cerradas así que me regresé a su habitación y busqué en la terraza con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, pero igual estaba vacía.

Bajé a la cochera y su auto no estaba. Bien, supongo que él no había pasado la noche en la casa.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Riley cuando salí a la terraza.

-Sí- traté de sonreír aunque por dentro era lo último que quisiera hacer.

-¿Aun quieres hacer surf?- obviamente no lo convencí con mi intento de sonrisa.

-Sí claro, vamos- enceramos un par de tablas en silencio sólo apreciando las olas que estaban un poco flojas.

-No son las mejores de la temporada- señaló las olas.

-No, pero seguro se puede hacer algo bueno.

Bajamos a la playa y la brisa golpeó mi rostro. Aspiré lo salado del aire y sonreí un poco. Amaba esto.

Nadamos mar adentro pasando la rompiente. El mar estaba calmado y las olas eran muy pequeñas, pero aun así montamos unas cuantas, necesitaba sacar todo mi sistema.

Estaba sentada en mi tabla mientras observaba a Riley deslizarse por una ola. El hombre era bueno pero aun a riesgo de sonar un poco mal, no lo era tanto como los chicos, pero aun así tenía potencial para llegar a serlo. Parecía como si en vez de dejarse llevar y disfrutar del momento él consultara con su cerebro cada movimiento que hacía.

Antes de que él llegara a mí de nuevo remé para coger una nueva, esta era un poco más grande que las anteriores y trate de finalizar con un aéreo pero caí en el intento.

-Eres muy buena- sonrió Riley cuando llegué a él.

-Espero que no sea burla por mi fallo- bromeé.

-No, claro que no- me sonrió tímidamente.

Montamos unas cuantas olas más después de eso y me pidió algunos consejos sobre su técnica y feliz se los dije según mi opinión, porque obviamente no era una experta.

\- Bueno, eso fue increíble- dijo cuando íbamos caminando de regreso a la casa.

Yo sólo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza. Definitivamente me sentía mucho mejor.

Dejamos las tablas fuera de la bodega y me sequé el cuerpo lo más que pude, al entrar vi a Jazz bajando. El pobre se veía muy mal, tenía unas ojeras enormes adornando su pálido rostro.

-Hola Bella, ¿Riley?

-Jasper- dijo a mi lado el aludido.

-No quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿tú qué haces hombre?- preguntó parándose frente a nosotros con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su mirada iba de mí hacía él, como queriendo entender el porqué de nosotros dos juntos.

\- Pasé aquí la noche- contestó en tono normal.

-¿Pasaste aquí la noche?- preguntó repitiendo lo dicho por Riley. -¿Con Bella? ¿Pasaron la noche juntos?- sus ojos estaban incrédulos y yo muda por su tonta idea, y ofendida de que pudiera pensar eso de mí.

-¿Qué…?- antes de poder terminar de preguntar qué tontería estaba diciendo me vi interrumpida por una voz bastante conocida.

-¿Pasaste la noche con él?- gruñó Edward llegando a mi lado sujetándome el brazo demasiado fuerte.

-Por supuesto que no, la pasó conmigo- respondió Rose bajando las escaleras –No estabas en la cama- dijo con un puchero abrazando a Riley.

-Lo siento, me desperté muy temprano- le dije cariñosamente. –Buenos días- la besó en los labios delicadamente.

-Buenos días.- Nunca había visto a Rose en plan romántico y me parecía dulce.

-¿Podrías soltarme? Me estas lastimando- le pedí con voz neutral a Edward quien me soltó de inmediato y podía ver en su rostro lo avergonzado que se sentía por la situación.

-Lo siento, ¿podemos hablar?- me susurró.

-No creo que sea un buen momento- contesté sobándome el brazo por donde me había sujetado.

-Por favor- me suplicó con sus ojos.

-De acuerdo- lo seguí por las escaleras mientras seguía frotando mi brazo.

-Lo siento por eso- sentí sus dedos recorrer la zona donde me había lastimado. Me estremecí ante su caricia. No pude responderle con palabras por lo que sólo me encogí de hombros.

Entramos a su habitación para poder acceder a la terraza y nos sentamos en el balancín en silencio. Yo esperando a que el comenzara a hablar y él… no sabía qué esperaba él.

-No pasaste la noche aquí- susurré cuando el silencio me comenzó a agobiar.

-No, necesitaba salir de aquí anoche- contestó en voz baja sin mirarme.

-Oh.

-Yo, sigo confundido por lo que paso, no entiendo…

-Igual yo- lo interrumpí.

-Me tomó totalmente desprevenido y no pude reaccionar a tiempo.

Y entonces supe con seguridad que había exagerado un poco al alejarlo de mí sin darnos la oportunidad de hablarlo, y más tomando en cuenta que yo había visto claramente lo que había pasado.

-Lo sé, lo vi y… lo siento- me disculpé.

-¿Qué?- esta vez sí se volteó a verme directo a los ojos. Parecía incrédulo.

-Que yo… yo lo siento- repetí, respiré profundamente antes de seguir. –Sé que me equivoqué, pero es que el ver a Alice besándote fue demasiado, y tú sólo te quedaste ahí sin hacer nada- giré mi cabeza, verlo no me estaba ayudando a concentrarme.

-Yo no la besé- susurró, -no le correspondí.

-Ok.

-Me sorprendió, iba a alejarla cuando pude reaccionar pero tú hiciste que Alice se separara de mí antes.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, no sabía que decir, bueno sí lo sabía pero no quería decir algo que arruinara aun más la situación.

-¿Qué hacías con Riley?- su voz sonaba entre curiosa y algo molesta.

-Me lo encontré en la mañana cuando salía de mi habitación- contesté.

-Entonces ¿pasó la noche con Rose?- su pregunta me molestó.

-¿Me crees capaz de acostarme con otro cuando te he dicho que te amo?- intenté levantarme para irme a mi habitación molesta por su pregunta, pero él me lo impidió tomando mi mano, pero esta vez con delicadeza.

-Lo siento, sé que… es sólo que después de lo de anoche no puedo evitar sentirme inseguro- susurró con voz triste.

-¿Inseguro? Fue a ti a quien besaron- arqueé la ceja retándolo a que siguiera por ese camino.

-Lo sé- dijo con tono triste, lucía arrepentido, pero algo dentro de él cambio y se veía decidido. -Mira esto tiene que terminar ya, tú viste lo que paso y no podemos seguir dándole vueltas al asunto… tú lo has dicho: me besaron, yo a ella no, no le correspondí y decidiste enojarte conmigo por una acción de ella.- se paró en frente de mí mientras me hablaba con voz dura y expresión seria.

_No podía seguir echándole en cara lo mismo, teníamos que pasar página_. Me dije a mi misma.

-Me disculpé contigo, sé que no reaccioné bien y que debí escucharte y hablar de las cosas en ese momento, pero necesitaba un poco de espacio.- solté su mano mientras me volvía a sentar en el balancín.

-Yo lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo. Ayer estaba un poco asustado de que hubieras pensado otra cosa porque creo que yo hubiera reaccionado peor si hubiera estado en tu lugar.- se sentó en cuclillas frente a mí.

-¿Igual?

-Quizás hubiera golpeado al imbécil que se hubiera atrevido a ponerte un dedo encima.

-No hubiera podido golpear a Alice- suspiré.

-Lo sé, eres demasiado buena- acarició mis piernas mientras apoyaba sus codos en el asiento del balancín, una a cada lado de mis piernas y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. -Pero creo que ella sólo actuó por un impulso, la situación entre ella y Jasper la sobrepasó.

-Puede ser que sí, pero no debió besarte- fruncí los labios.

-Lo sé, no trato de justificarla- se acercó a mí hasta el punto de sentir su respiración en mis labios. -¿Estamos bien?- sus ojos verdes miraban directamente los míos con intensidad.

-Sí, sólo no te dejes besar de nuevo por otra persona que no sea yo- arrugué un poco la frente mientras el fruncimiento de mis labios se hizo más notorio.

-No quiero ser besado por nadie más que mi novia.- sentí sus labios en los míos, sólo un roce ligero.

-¿Ah sí? – me sonrió torcidamente y sus ojos brillaban.

-Sí- entonces se inclinó un poco más y por fin sus labios estaban sobre los míos en un beso suave que me hizo suspirar de alivio por volver a sentirlos. Solté sus manos y llevé las mías a su nuca para enredar mis dedos en su cabello.

Jalé un poco su cabello y el besó subió de nivel. Su lengua invadió mi boca y gemí disfrutando. Sus manos estaban en mis piernas hasta el tope de mis shorts, acarició suavemente hasta que sentí una de ellas subir a mi estómago desnudo.

Lo acerqué más a mi cuerpo hasta que quedé recostada en el asiento y el sobre mí entre mis piernas, aunque se complicaba un poco porque el asiento se estaba columpiando.

-Te extrañé- susurró cuando nos separamos con la respiración entrecortada después de semejante beso. Me miró por unos segundos a los ojos sonriendo para después bajar sus labios a mi cuello.

-Y yo a ti- gemí cuando comenzó a besar ese punto sensible en mi cuello.

…

-¿Entonces qué pasara con Alice? ¿Hablaras con ella?- estábamos acostados en mi cama. Desnudos. Habíamos tenido una MUY buena reconciliación.

-No lo sé- acepté. Seguía muy enojada con ella por haber besado a mi novio.

Me acurruqué contra su cuerpo usando su pecho como almohada, subí mi pierna a la suya sus dedos acariciaban mi columna.

-Creo que deberías de hablar con ella… creo que su comportamiento tiene una explicación, además tendrás que vivir con ella 8 meses más y no querrás que las cosas sean incómodas, y… son amigas.

-Las amigas no hacen eso- mordí mi labio.

-Déjala explicarse- separó mi labio de mis dientes y lo mordió con los suyos jalándolo. –Sabes lo que eso me provoca- gruñó juguetón.

Y con eso el ambiente había cambiado totalmente.

-Lo sé- reí tontamente.

-Usted señorita esta rogando por otra- me agarró por las caderas y me hizo subirme encima de él a horcajadas sobre su estómago.

-¿Otra?- no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Sí, otra ronda- sonrió torcidamente antes de tomarme por la nuca para bajarme y besarme.

Me resbalé por su cuerpo hasta que sentí en mi trasero su erección. Su mano estaba en mi nuca deteniéndome para estar a su altura y las mías estaban todas ansiosas acariciando sus abdominales.

Su lengua estaba haciendo delicias en mi boca, y mis gemidos morían en la suya. Sentí su gran mano recorriendo mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, me hizo enderezarme hasta quedar sentada de nuevo sobre su estómago, mi pecho se movía como loco y sus ojos estaba clavados en esa zona.

-Me gusta la vista- dijo con la voz ronca acariciando con la otra mano que no estaba en mi trasero mi pezón derecho. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y brillaban de lujuria.

Me mordí el labio para evitar gemir, nunca había estado en esta posición pero me estaba gustando.

-Me gusta- dije en un susurro.

-Usted señorita, es una pequeña provocadora- su sonrisa era engreída y estaba acabando con mi control. -Bella- gruñó cuando comencé a restregar mi culo contra su miembro.

-Edward- gemí cuando se levantó un poco para pasar su lengua por mi pezón, su pulgar comenzó a masajear mi clítoris y su otra mano estaba apretando mi culo. Estaba extasiada con sus caricias pero aun así necesitaba más.

-Estás muy mojada ¿es por mí?- preguntó viéndome a los ojos desde abajo, se había separado sólo un poco de mis pechos para poder hacer la pregunta, pero mientras esperaba mi respuesta él había regresado a su tarea.

-Sí- jadeé. Me levanté sobre mis rodillas y me acomodé sobre su erección ansiosa de sentirlo dentro de mí. –Te necesito- lo separé de mis pechos y los tomé por las mejillas viéndolo a los ojos para después besarlo toda necesitada por sus besos que me hacían delirar.

-Me tienes- dijo antes de corresponder a mi beso mientras me sujetaba de las caderas para alinearme con su miembro. Nuestras lenguas libraban una batalla destinada a empatar mientras él me guiaba.

Bajé sobre él hasta que lo tuve por completo dentro de mí. Me sujeté de su espalda enterrando ligeramente mis uñas, mientras él me ayudaba con sus manos en mi trasero a marcar un ritmo.

Mis pulmones quemaban necesitados de un poco de aire así que nos separé para llenarlos de aire fresco, pero Edward siguió con sus besos por mi piel. Dejé caer mi cuello hacía atrás para darle espacio.

Sentirlo dentro de mí era una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado y no me cansaba. Su pulgar regreso a mi manojo de nervios y mis paredes comenzaron a cerrarse en torno a él. Sentía como se iba construyendo esa burbuja en mi vientre que amenazaba con reventar en cualquier cosa.

-Edward – gemí, escondí mi rostro en su cuello y mordí ligeramente el punto de conexión entre este y su hombro.

-Bella- gruñó cuando sintió mis dientes en su piel. -Córrete para mi nena- pidió masajeando más rápido ese punto entre mis piernas.

-Ya casi- besé su cuello.

-Bells- dijo una voz que definitivamente no era la de Edward. –Belly Bells- volvió a llamarme Emmett, para después tocar a mi puerta.

-Oh mierda- susurró Edward sobre mi piel pero no dejo de moverme sobre él.

-Sé que estás ahí- siguió Emmett.

-Ocupada- traté de contestar con voz normal.

-Vamos nena- Edward susurró lamiendo mis pezones.

-Baja en cuanto puedas, ¿de acuerdo? Hemos decidido hacer una barbacoa pero te necesitamos- pidió Emmett.

-Sí nena, baja- dijo Edward mientras me bajaba sobre su miembro y mordió suavemente uno de mis pechos y ese fue mi fin.

-Sí- dije/gemí, el orgasmo me había azotado con fuerza pero había tratado de reprimir mi gemido.

-Sólo es una barbacoa mujer- su voz se escuchaba confundida.

-Oh dios, Bella- lo sentí pulsar en mi interior cuando se corrió.

Me recargué en su cuerpo tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración y de repente me solté a reír, risa nerviosa por la situación. Si Emmett no hubiera tocado seguro nos hubiera encontrado así porque no había puesto seguro a mi puerta.

-¿Estás bien?- nos separó y nos acostó de nuevo en la cama.

-Sí- besé sus labios suavemente. –Emmett definitivamente tiene un radar para aparecer en los peores momentos.

-¿Peores?- arqueó su ceja hacía mí.

-Sí, si llega a interrumpir seguro lo golpearía- bromeé.

-Pero que violenta nena- rio antes de besarme. –Será mejor darnos una ducha rápida y bajar.

-Supongo- no quería levantarme de la cama pero tendríamos que hacerlo.

…

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?- preguntó Alice.

-No, gracias- la vista la tenía fija en las verduras que estaba picando. No estaba preparada para hablar de lo que había pasado con ella.

-¿Segura?- su voz se escuchaba débil, y no alegre como siempre estaba, pero oigan… no había sido yo la que había besado al novio de mi amiga, así que no podía sentirme mal por la situación.

-Sí.

-Bells ya casi esta la carne…- dijo Jasper entrando a la cocina seguido de mi novio. El ambiente cambio instantáneamente cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Alice.

-¿Necesitas ayuda nena?- preguntó Edward abrazándome por detrás.

-No bebé, ya casi termino- añadí los tomates a la ensalada y se la pasé –Lleva esto- le pedí besando su mejilla.

-De acuerdo- cuando salió de la cocina todo se puso peor, pero afortunadamente Emmett entró con su habitual alegría y me relajé un poco siguiendo con lo mío.

-Tengo una duda, pequeña Bells- se apoyó junto a mí el grandote.

-No me digas pequeña- le gruñí.

-Lo eres, pero ese no es el punto. De verdad tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál es tu duda Emmett?- le pregunté un poco molesta.

-Cuando subí a pedirte ayuda con la comida ¿Qué estabas haciendo que no me abriste la puerta?- tenía una sonrisa inocente y sus ojos estaban brillando de curiosidad.

Sentí como mi rostro se calentaba por completo.

-Na… nada- tartamudeé. _Bien Isabella, seguro menos sospechará así,_ me regañé mentalmente.

-¿Nada?- ahora su sonrisa era amplia como la de Cheshire, el gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

-Sólo me estaba cambiando- susurré con la vista clavada en la carne que estaba sazonando.

-Bueno, entonces creo que eres de las personas más entusiastas que he conocido cuando se cambian- me guiñó el ojo. –Además nunca he conocido a alguien que se cambie antes de meterse a bañar- ahora movía sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Eso no te incumbe- fruncí el ceño aun toda sonrojada.

-Si tú lo dices. Entonces… ¿Dónde estaba Eddie? No lo encontré por ningún lado hasta que bajó contigo- volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

-¿Para qué quieres saber dónde estaba?- preguntó mi novio entrando a la cocina.

-Curiosidad.

-No le respon…- y respondió.

-Con Bella- dijo Edward.

-Oh… pillines- comenzó a molestarnos Emmett.

-Eso no es tu incumbencia- dijo sonriendo torcidamente mi novio. Sabía que él no tenía inconveniencia alguna de que sospecharan de nuestras "actividades de novios".

-Edward- le gruñí.

-¿Sabes Bella? No es de damas gruñirle a la gente- me regañó Emmett con expresión seria. –Es tu novio y deberías de respetarlo.

-¿Qué…?- no supe qué preguntar.

-Ya las mujeres de hoy no saben respetar a sus hombres- su expresión era dolida, como si de verdad sucediera y le doliera la situación.

Y lo perdí, él era absolutamente absurdo. Me reí a carcajadas.

-Y aparte te burlas- agregó dramáticamente.

Mi risa se vio opacada por la risa de Edward y Jasper que estaban doblados sobre sus estómagos.

-¿Cuál fue el chiste?- preguntó mi amiga rubia entrando a la cocina con Riley de su mano. La felicidad se evaporó del rostro de Emmett en menos de un segundo, al igual que nuestras carcajadas.

El ambiente se puso tenso de nuevo.

-Ninguno- contestó bastante serio Emmett y después salió de la habitación hacía la terraza.

Oh, oh…

-¿Qué dije?- Rose se veía realmente confundida.

-Nada malo- dije sonriéndole. –Que drama- dije en voz baja.

-Lo sé- dijo mi novio abrazándome por detrás. Besó mi cuello y me estremecí.

-Harás que me rebané un dedo- me quejé porque ahora estaba picando algunas cebollas.

-Entonces termina pronto- me dio una azote en el trasero que me hizo brincar.

-Edward- me quejé frunciendo el ceño sobándome donde me había golpeado.

-Tienes que aprender a respetarme, soy tú hombre- susurró en mi oído mientras quitaba mi mano de mi trasero para reemplazarla con la suya.

No pude evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara ante su caricia.

-¿Disculpa?- arqueé la ceja y traté de que mi voz no reflejara lo que me estaba afectando su caricia.

-Que me respetes mujer- jaló mi coleta haciendo que doblara mi cuello hacia atrás y me besó fuertemente. Solté el cuchillo inmediatamente para poder sujetarme de su brazo y no caerme. Su mano seguía en mi trasero sobando, y comenzaba a excitarme. Su lengua invadió mi boca y gemí suavemente. Nos besamos por algunos minutos antes de que nos interrumpieran.

-Ustedes dos necesitan una habitación- la voz de Rose nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

Edward soltó mi cabello y me enderecé limpiándome los labios sonriendo como tonta, estaba sonrojada por el pequeña espectáculo que habíamos hecho pero aun así no podía dejar de sonreír. Él siempre me hacía sonreír con sus besos.

-Emmett nos sacó de la mía- dije antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar mis palabras y le dijera a mi boca que se mantuviera cerrada. Me sonroje aún más.

-Aún podemos regresar- Edward dijo a mi oído mientras me restregaba su miembro, que comenzaba a despertar, contra mi culo.

-Edward- me quejé moviendo mi trasero hacía atrás con el propósito de alejarlo pero creo que resultó contraproducente.

-Me estás provocando- rio presionando su entrepierna contra mí.

-Lo siento- alejé mi trasero lo más que pude de él. –Lo siento chicos- me disculpé con los demás por el pequeño espectáculo que habíamos montado.

_¿Montar? Justo como tú lo montaste hace unas horas. _Me recordó mi subconsciente.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esas imágenes de mi mente y poder volver a concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo.

-No pasa nada- me sonrió con complicidad Rose.

Salimos a la terraza y terminamos de cocinar la carne. La ensalada ya estaba en la mesa, Alice se había encargado de poner la mesa así que cuando nos sentamos ya todo estaba listo como comer.

La mesa era circular por lo que habíamos quedado de la siguiente manera: Alice, Rose, Riley, Yo, Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

Emmett estaba bastante serio, lo cual era muy raro en él. Alice sólo hacía platica con Rose pero la rubia estaba bastante ocupada con Riley. Jasper nos hacía plática a Edward y a mí pero paro cuando Edward comenzó a susurrarme cosas al oído. Al principio ya estaba feliz sólo con la atención de mi novio que me susurraba cosas dulces al oído, pero cuando noté la seriedad de los demás me sentí un poco mal.

-Esto no está resultando bien- le dije a Edward señalando a los demás.

-¿Muy egoístas?- preguntó señalándonos a nosotros.

-Supongo que no es el momento- llevé el tenedor con carne a mi boca.

-De acuerdo, hora de relajar el ambiente- besó suavemente mi mejilla antes de girarse hacía los demás y comenzó a hacer plática con Emmett y Jasper.

Con mi pie pateé a Rose y cuando tuve su atención le hice señas hacia Alice y me entendió. Que estuviera enojada con ella no me hacía querer verla así. Y entonces eso me dejó a mí con Riley, lo cual no hizo muy feliz a mi novio y lo incluyó a la conversación con los chicos dejándome a mí en medio de una plática de hombres.

Jasper había comprado una motocicleta de 2da mano y eso tenía a los hombres emocionados, estaban hablando de mejorías y bla bla bla… no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían.

Así que ya que todos estaban en sus asuntos yo sólo seguí comiendo mi deliciosa carne. De repente la mano de Edward comenzó a acariciarme la pierna subiendo hasta mi muslo. El tenedor cayó de mi mano porque me había agarrado desprevenida, volteé a verlo y pude ver como la comisura de su labio se elevó, mientras seguía platicando.

Traté de seguir comiendo pero sus caricias no me dejaban concentrarme, me removí varias veces tratando de que quitara su mano pero el sólo optó por sujetarme de la pierna para evitar que siguiera moviéndome y me rendí.

Cuando sentí sus dedos muy cerca de mi entrepierna me paralicé por completo y me levanté de inmediato atrayendo la atención de todos y una risa discreta por parte de mi novio.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rose.

-Eh sí, necesito algo para beber- esa fue mi excusa.

-Aquí hay agua y sodas- me señaló las bebidas.

-Cerveza, necesito cerveza ¿quedó cerveza?- ¿cerveza? ¡_Ay dios!_

-Sí, quedó de ayer- contestó Emmett mirándome extraño.

-Eso es raro, desde…- siguió Rose, pero no la dejé terminar.

-Iré por una ¿Alguien quiere?- Por supuesto Emmett fue el primero en unírseme.

Entré a la cocina y me mojé el rostro para calmarme. Las caricias de Edward siempre me afectaban, mi cuerpo respondía al instante y con la mañana que tuvimos y la escena de la cocina mi piel se encontraba mucho más sensible de lo normal.

-¿Desde cuándo, usted señorita, es una bebedora de cerveza?- Edward estaba en la entrada de la cocina recargado en la pared mirándome.

-Desde que decidiste molestarme con tus dedos entrometidos- respondí secándome la cara.

-Amas mis dedos- dijo sonriendo todo engreído acercándose a mí.

-Lo sé- le sonreí de regreso. Cuando lo tuve frente a mí tome su mano y besé sus dedos.

-Así que, ¿dónde está la cerveza?- me acercó a su cuerpo dejando su mano muy cerca de mi culo.

-No lo sé- respondí hipnotizada con su mirada y su sonrisa.

-Eres tan hermosa, podría observarte para siempre- me miraba fijamente, mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi mejilla. Besó mi nariz en un gesto muy dulce y después me apretó totalmente a su cuerpo y me besó profundamente en la boca. Mordió suavemente mis labios antes de invadir mi boca con su lengua. Alcé mis manos para enredarlas en su cabello mientras me paraba en la punta de mis pies y él se agachaba. Nos separamos cuando comenzamos a necesitar aire. –Me vuelves loco mujer- gruñó juguetonamente acariciando mi trasero superficialmente. –Ahora tomemos la cerveza y salgamos con lo demás antes de que mi autocontrol se vaya por el caño.- golpeó tiernamente mi nariz antes de separarnos y caminar hacía el frigorífico.

Me quedé parada ahí sin poder moverme aun atontada por su beso. Sacó algunas cervezas y tomó mi mano para salir a la terraza, sólo así salí de mi aturdimiento.

Ahora el ambiente estaba mucho más relajado, Emmett había recuperado su habitual buen humor y Alice parecía un poco más entusiasmada, aunque cuando nos acercamos guardó silencio unos minutos mientras me miraba, parecía que quería decirme algo pero al parecer al final decidió no hacerlo.

Terminamos de comer y gracias al par de cervezas que me había tomado, o tres,… lo que sea, el punto es me sentía bastante ligera, mucho más entusiasta y dispuesta a mantenerme activa con cualquier cosa.

Me levanté de mi asiento tomando una cerveza y con la otra jalé de la mano a mi novio para que me acompañara.

-¿Qué haces, nena?- su sonrisa era tan hermosa.

-Surf- contesté acercándome a él para besarlo. Un simple rocé de labios.

-Excelente idea Belly Bells, ¡hagamos surf!- me apoyó Emmett.

-Presiento que es bastante irresponsable hacer surf cuando has estado bebiendo- reflexioné en voz alta, pero decidí que eso no importaba y me encogí de hombros ante mi pensamiento.

-Eres adorable cuando estás un poco alegre por el alcohol- dijo Edward. Besó mi frente y me jaló hacía la bodega de tablas.

Le pedí que sujetara mi cerveza mientras comenzaba a quitarme la blusa, no podía hacer surf con tanta ropa puesta. La ventaja de vivir en la costa es que la mayoría del tiempo usaba bañador. Hoy estaba usando uno azul marino con estoperoles dorados que me gustaba bastante.

-¿Qué haces?- Edward me veía entre divertido y ansioso de que terminara con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Desvistiéndome- dije lo obvio. –No puedo meterme al mar con tanta ropa- fruncí los labios luchando con el botón de mis pantalones cortos de mezclilla, mis dedos estaban torpes.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, amor?- su mirada era lujuriosa mientras se acercaba a mí. Dejó la cerveza en una mesa y comenzó a acariciar mi estómago ahora desnudo

-Por favor- hice un puchero porque mis dedos no estaba cooperando para desabrochar mi ropa.

-Mi placer- pasó la lengua por su labio inferior y sus ojos brillaban mientras observa mis pechos fijamente.

-No me mires así- me quejé.

-¿Así cómo?- sus grandes manos seguían en mi estómago.

-Así, como si fuera una rebanada de pizza- mordí mi labio.

-Es que te ves bastante apetecible- susurró a mi oído. Sus dedos desabrocharon mis pantalones cortos con mucha facilidad pero no se había movido de su lugar, en vez de eso enganchó sus dedos en la pretina y los fue bajando poco a poco, asegurándose de que me tocaba todo lo que podía. –Tienes la piel muy suave- dijo cuándo, inevitablemente, me estremecí por sus caricias.

Cuando la prenda llegó a la mitad de mis muslos se deslizó por sí solo hasta abajo sin problema alguno.

Edward me miró unos segundos más antes de agacharse en cuclillas, dejando su rostro frente a mi pelvis mientras me ayudaba a salir de mi ropa. Se acercó y dejó un beso en mi vientre y me estremecí.

-¿Qué,… qué haces?- medio dije, medio gemí.

-Te ayudo, nena.- dijo inocentemente sonriéndome ampliamente desde su posición. Aventó mis pantalones cortos y cuando subió de nuevo lo hizo acariciando mis piernas, desde el talón hasta el lateral de mis pechos. Sólo el simple rocé superficial de sus dedos, pero ese simple rocé me tenía lista para saltar sobre él y repetir un poco de la acción que tuvimos unos horas antes.

-Ustedes necesitan aprender a mantener sus manos para ustedes mismos- nos molestó Emmett sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

-Y tú… tú necesitas dejar de interrumpirnos- le fruncí el ceño. El alcohol lograba que mi boca dijera todo lo que pensaba al momento.

-Relájate nena- susurró a mi oído Edward mientras me jalaba hacía su cuerpo.

-Me agrada esta Bella "alegré"- rio Emmett mientras tomaba su tabla.

-Tú a mí no- le saqué la lengua y terminé mi cerveza para poder agarrar mi tabla. Me seguía disgustando el sabor de la cerveza, pero después de que había tomado la primera ya estaba algo alegre, así que las otras me las tomé como si der agua se tratara.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien para hacer surf?- preguntó Edward mientras bajábamos los escalones hacia la playa.

-Perfectamente- me giré para observarlos y como siempre, me quedé maravillada por la hermosura de este hombre. –Pero tú, tú necesitas quitarte esa cosa- dije jalando su playera.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó divertido.

-Esto que tapa tus hermosos abdominales de mi vista- hice un pequeño puchero.

Clavé mi tabla en la arena y me giré hacía él para poder ayudarle con esa tarea. Levanté lentamente su playera, dejando que mis dedos fueran acariciando sus músculos en el proceso. Él simplemente me dejó que lo hiciera sin decir nada, se quedó ahí parado sonriéndome, el único movimiento que hizo fue cuando tuve que pasarla por su cabeza y brazos. Cuando esa estorbosa prenda estuvo fuera de su hermoso cuerpo sonreí ampliamente.

-Perfecto- susurré emocionada e hipnotizada con sus músculos. Mis dedos me picaban con la necesidad de tocarlo así que no me hice esperar y eso hice. Recorrí cada relieve de sus abdominales y pectorales hasta llegar a su V perfecto, ese oblicuó que me atontaba con su perfección.

-Nena- me gruñó Edward sacándome de mi pequeño mundo hermoso de músculos sexys.

-¿Uh?- mi vista seguía fija en su perfecta anatomía. ¿Se vería muy mal si le pidiera que se girara para poder contemplar su perfecto culo? Porque de verdad era hermoso y perfecto como todo en él.

-Un hombre con muchas virtudes- Rose se me había unido y estaba observando a mi novio.

-Mío- le gruñí mientras lo abrazaba reclamándolo como mío.

-Todo tuyo, preciosa- susurró a mi oído con voz divertida.

¿Qué le divertía? Porque yo no encontraba en absoluto divertido que las mujeres lo vieran de esa manera. Él era MÍO.

-Mío- repetí besando la piel que tenía al alcancé, que sería su pecho… sus bonitos pectorales.

-Definitivamente tenemos que hacer que tome más seguido- rio Rose.

Beber me hacía sentir ligera, podría volver a hacerlo, pensé.

-¿Haremos surf o qué?- gritó Emmett. Me giré para verlo y ya estaba listo con su tabla y la pita atada a su tobillo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responderle el corrió al mar seguido de Alice ya también con su biquini puesto. Jasper caminó más tranquilo con expresión seria.

-Jasper necesita beber- reflexioné en voz baja, el pecho de mi novio se movió cuando rio por mi comentario, pero no entendí cuál había sido el chiste. –Ahora vengo- dije separándome de él.

Corrí hacía la casa y por poco caigo un par de veces, pero me había logrado equilibrar antes de caer. Entré a la cocina y saqué las últimas cervezas que quedaban y ya en la terraza prendí el equipo de música a un volumen considerablemente alto.

Necesitábamos música.

No supe cómo, exactamente, logré llegar con todas las botellas intactas a la mesa, pero lo logré. Abrí un par, me bebí la mitad de la mía y corrí de nuevo a la playa. Correr en mi estado era peligroso, y si le agregábamos que cargaba botellas de vidrio era peor, pero eso a mi cerebro no le importaba.

-Jasper- le llamé. Emmett y Alce ya estaba en el agua pero el rubio sólo se había quedado parado en la arena observando, así que cuando lo había llamado se giró. –Toma- le di el botellín de cerveza. –Sé feliz- le guiñé el ojo cuando me vio confundido y corrí de regreso con mi novio.

Edward estaba parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y me observaba fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba segura que veía mis pechos mientras corría, pero no podía asegurarlo y tampoco es como si me molestara, él era mi novio y podía ver de mí lo que quisiera así como yo de él.

-¿Surf?- pregunté cuando me paré frente a él.

-Creo que prefiero que vuelvas a correr hacía mí, de nuevo.- Dijo viendo mis senos fijamente. Me reí al comprobar mi teoría, pero aun así me sonrojé y mi mano por instinto le propino un pequeño golpe en sus duros músculos. –Eres todo un caso nena- rio cuando se dio cuenta de mi nuevo color de piel, tomando la mano con la que lo había golpeado. –Hace un momento me estabas viendo como si de un trozo de carne se tratara sin una pizca de vergüenza y ahora que es mi turno te sonrojas. Eres adorable – me abrazó a su cuerpo, soltando mi mano y besó mi cabello. Cuando sentí sus manos en mi espalda baja, muy muy baja… me estremecí y reconsideré la opción de ir a hacer surf.

_Quizás podríamos subir de nuevo a mi habitación o a la suya, era lo de menos_. Sacudí la cabeza y le sonreí antes de levantarme en la punta de mis pies y besarlo en la comisura de su boca.

-Surf- repetí.

-Vamos pequeña provocadora- tomamos nuestras tablas y me abrazó por la cintura mientras caminábamos hacía el mar. De repente sentí sus mano bajar hasta mi trasero que acarició antes de darme un pequeño azote.

-Edward- grité sorprendida.

-Un buen trozo de carne- me volvió a acariciar. Cuando me recuperé de la impresión sonreí maliciosamente antes de regresársela.

-Un buen trozo de carne- repetí tanto la frase como su acción, acaricié y azoté su firme trasero sorprendiéndolo. Le guiñé al ojo cuando volteó hacía mí sorprendido antes de sonreír.

-Sí, definitivamente eres adorable cuando bebes- rio.

-No soy adorable- fruncí el ceño. Lo que había hecho no era un gesto de alguien adorable, diría que la palabra sería "atrevida"

-Lo eres. Eres adorable y mucho más atrevida- de nuevo bajó su mano a mi trasero.

-Atrevida- repetí porque era justo la palabra que había pensado.

-Así es. Ahora vayamos antes de que comiences a manosearme en frente de todos- bromeó.

-No te he manoseado- chillé un poco ofendida, pero luego recordé cuando le ayudé a quitarle su molesta playera y sonreí ampliamente, –lo hice- acepté, solté algunas risitas como de niña pequeña cuando la atrapan haciendo una travesura.

-Eh Bells- me llamó Jasper cuando llegamos a su lado.

-¿sí?- me agaché para atar mi pita.

-Gracias- alzó el botellín de cerveza sonriéndome.

-No hay de que- me encogí de hombros –Me gusta verte sonreír- de verdad que sí. Él se había convertido en un gran amigo. Me acerqué con mi tabla y me paré de puntas para besar su mejilla. –Mereces ser feliz Jasper- le susurré. Mi amigo me sonrió antes de regresarme el gesto de besarme en la mejilla.

-Gracias.

-Ya, ya, ya… mucho beso- dijo mi novio. Esperaba verlo molesto cuando me di cuenta que había besado a otro hombre, pero él sólo nos veía sonriendo.

-¿Y si te beso a ti?- le dije en tono coqueto caminando hacía el contoneando mis caderas.

-Entonces, nunca serán muchos besos- me sonrió.

-Es bueno saberlo- besé su mejilla y corrí al mar. Escuché la risa de Edward y sentí como el corazón se me calentaba.

Amaba a ese hombre.

…

-Hey Bells, te has perdido muy buenas olas- dijo Emmett cuando remé y me coloqué a su lado.

-¿Has hecho surf en pareja?- pregunté cuando mi cerebro comenzó a dar vueltas sobre una idea nueva, bueno, nueva para mí.

-No, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?- su sonrisa era contagiosa.

-¿Qué esperamos?- me recosté en la tabla girándome para coger la siguiente ola. Emmett me alcanzó en un parpadear, logramos montar la misma ola pero ambos teníamos la pita atada a nuestro tobillo así que cuando traté de pasarme a su tabla, la mía me arrastró y caí.

En cuanto salí a la superficie comencé a reír fuertemente, pero tragué agua y estuve a punto de ahogarme pero Jasper llegó a tiempo para salvarme.

-¿Estás bien Bells?- me extendió su mano y me subí a su tabla.

-Sip- terminé de sacar el agua de mi boca y sonreí. –Olvide desatar mi pita- dije.

-Nos dimos cuenta- rio. Me acercó a mi tabla y me volví a subir en ella, la pita la desaté por completo y se la di a Jasper para que se la lanzara a Edward que estaba cerca de la orilla.

Cuando me acerqué de nuevo a Emmett él se comenzó a burlar de mí y comenzamos una guerra de agua que terminó conmigo tragándome el agua de nuevo, pero esta vez mi salvador fue Edward.

-Hombre, ten cuidado- lo regañó mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarme a expulsar el agua de mis pulmones.

-Lo siento Bells ¿quieres volver a intentarlo en pareja?- me ofreció con una dulce sonrisa.

-No, eres demasiado grande y abarcas mucho, no creo que quepa ahí- bromeé, bueno creo que era verdad lo que había dicho.

-Lo sé- sonrió presumido flexionando sus grandes brazos. –Quizás Alice quiera- me guiñó y remó gritando el nombre de Alice, quien estaba cerca de Rose y Riley.

-¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo?- le pregunté a mi novio batiendo mis pestañas tratando de ser encantadora.

-¿Cómo podría negarme con esa mirada?- me sonrió.

Después de 5 intentos logré pasarme a su tabla y montamos la ola juntos y fue bastante divertido, hasta que me giré para poder abrazarlo y besarlo,… bueno, al menos caímos al agua juntos.

Edward remó hasta la orilla conmigo en su tabla y yo jalando la mía. Estaba bastante alegre y sobre él en cada oportunidad, pero a él no parecía molestarle.

-Eso fue divertido ¿cierto?- dije bajándome de la tabla y caminando a la orilla.

-Déjame pensarlo ¿Surf con mi novia, que está algo "alegre"? Si, bastante divertido- clavó la tabla en la arena desatándose la pita, seguí su ejemplo.

Caminó hacia mí sonriendo torcidamente pero antes de que pudiera llegar a mi lado algo dentro de mí se activo y comencé a correr a su alrededor hasta que salté sobre su espalda y lo envolví con mis piernas y brazos.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- preguntó riendo entre dientes.

-Te atrapé- susurré alegre a su oído para después dejar un beso tronado en su cuello.

-Lo hiciste nena- dijo con voz suave.

Me hizo bajarme sobre mis pies para girarme y besarme profundamente. Mis manos se fueron instintivamente a su cabello y las suyas estaban en mi cadera. Nos quedamos ahí parados simplemente besándonos y disfrutando del momento.

-Te amo Bella- dijo al separarnos.

-Y yo a ti- contesté sonriendo, porque él siempre me hacía sonreír con esas dos palabras.

-¿Surf?- preguntó sonriéndome.

-Surf- contesté. Tomamos nuestras tablas de nuevo y entramos al mar remando juntos.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta, que eran esos momentos simples en la vida los que me hacían feliz.

El surf me hacía feliz. Edward me hacía inmensamente feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón por el retraso, sé que les dije que actualizaría el sábado pero tengo un problema con mi lap por lo que tuve que secuestrar, literalmente, la de mi hermana para poder actualizar, lo hubiera hecho antes pero esa mujer no la suelta para nada, así que fue un poco difícil. Espero resolver pronto el problema para poder comenzar a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo.

¿Bella debe de perdonar a Alice? ¿Qué debería de hacer Alice para ganarse el perdón de Bella? ¿Les gustó esta Bella posesiva y "alegre"?

Gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el día y me inspiran, los del cap pasado no he podido responderlos pero en el transcurso de la semana lo haré junto con los nuevos. Espero les guste el cap. Besos a todas

Grupo en Fb "FF Surf Love" www .facebook groups /1638850459697353/ (sin espacios)

¿Review? Por favor :3


	14. Necesitando un descanso

**SURF LOVE **

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

**Escenas: M +18.** ¡Sobre advertencia no hay engaño!

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Necesitando un descanso.**

Un mes había pasado muy rápido y las cosas entre Alice y yo seguían igual, y no es como si hubiéramos tenido mucho tiempo libre para arreglar nuestros asuntos.

El lunes en cuanto James nos vio nos anunció sobre nuestra evaluación trimestral sobre acondicionamiento físico y resistencia, contaba para nuestra puntuación. Así que pasamos toda la semana entrenando de más con nuevos ejercicios de resistencia. Fue una semana maratónica. Acababa tan cansada por las noches que cuando mi cabeza tocaba la almohada caía dormida al instante.

Después de la semana de evaluación el entrenamiento subió de nivel tal como James ya nos lo había advertido, así como también se había agregado una hora más al entrenamiento por la mañana. Además en la tercera semana los exámenes llegaron, por lo en la segunda semana además de adaptarnos al nuevo ritmo de entrenamiento también había que estudiar y hacer trabajos.

Si contaba mis horas de entrenamiento por la mañana, las clases, el trabajo en la cafetería, entrenamiento por la tarde, mis deberes de la casa y de la escuela, y estudiar, al final me quedaba sin tiempo para nada. Y por nada quería decir: no descansos, no novio, no amigos, y no resolver problemas. Hasta tuve que cambiar mi turno del sábado en la cafetería al domingo para poder hacer la prueba.

En la cuarta semana se realizó la cuarta competencia de la temporada y no sé si el estrés acumulado y el cansancio fue la razón por la que los resultados fueran bastante deficientes, excepto claro los de Edward… ese hombre parecía que había nacido surfeando, y aunque no ganó el 1er lugar si obtuvo un 2do, y los demás quedamos con puntuaciones bajas. Así que él iba a la cabeza en la puntuación

Pude ver en el rostro de James la decepción sobre nuestras calificaciones, yo había quedado en 4to lugar, Rose y Alice en 6 y 7, Emmett en 4to y Jasper en 5to.

Así que cuatro semanas, es decir, un mes, bastante ocupado, o mejor dicho maratónico había pasado y mi cuerpo y cerebro pedía a gritos un descanso.

Cuando llegó el viernes de la quinta semana después de las vacaciones mi cuerpo ya no podía más. Mi despertador sonó y por más que mi cerebro le ordenaba a mi cuerpo que se moviera este no obedeció y sólo me quedé en la cama. Estaba totalmente laxa sobre la cama con la mirada fija en el techo.

Eran las 5:32am, estaba acostumbrada a madrugar, y eso no me pesaba en absoluto, pero realmente estaba cansada, no había tenido descanso alguno, siempre había algo que hacer y las pocas horas que dormía por la noche hasta el momento no me eran suficientes.

La semana había sido pesada para todos, tan así que Rosalie y Alice se habían perdido el entrenamiento del lunes porque se habían quedado dormidas, sólo hasta que fui a ver si estaban bien, por petición de Victoria fue que despertaron. Emmett se perdió el del miércoles, y Jasper decidió no entrenar por la tarde. Los únicos constantes hasta el momento habíamos sido Edward y yo, hasta hoy claro.

Había decidido brincarme el entrenamiento de la mañana. Podíamos permitírnoslos 2 veces al mes sin alterar demasiado nuestra puntuación, pero había tenido que hacerlo la vez del problema con Jacob, y desde eso jamás había dejado de asistir.

Cerré los ojos con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco más pero no me fue posible. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo que el sol había salido y yo seguía con mis piernas y brazos sin fuerza alguna para moverme. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me concentré en el sonido de las olas, hasta que el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta me sacó de mi mundo de paz.

-Hola- susurró Edward acostándose a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos y me giré con mucho esfuerzo para quedar sobre mi costado frente a él y poder verlo. Estaba recién duchado y lucía tan perfectamente hermoso como siempre.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, su ojos me veían preocupado.

Asentí con mi cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Te extrañé en el entrenamiento- se giró sobre su costado quedando frente a mí. Normalmente yo era su pareja de ejercicios.

Le sonreí, una suave sonrisa, mientras parpadeaba lentamente.

-¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó acariciando mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

Negué con la cabeza para responderle. Sólo estaba cansada, muy cansada.

-¿Segura?- Asentí. –De acuerdo, supongo que no irás a clases- no le respondí –Tomaré eso como un no. Cualquier cosa me marcas ¿de acuerdo? Te amo pequeña.

Sonreí ante esas palabras que me alegraban siempre que las pronunciaba. Yo también lo amaba, más de lo que alguna vez creí que se podría amar a alguien.

Besó mis labios suevamente y mi frente, con una delicadeza que calentó mi alma. Dejó mi habitación y de nuevo me acosté sobre mi espalda con la vista clavada en el techo. Minutos después, cuando el silencio reinaba la casa me levanté de la cama y me fui directo a la ducha. Antes de que comenzara con esto del entrenamiento, disfrutaba de las duchas con agua fría, pero las dejé porque el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos después de los largos entrenamientos. Así que esta vez regrese a mi costumbre de las duchas frías.

La playa estaba bastante tranquila, y sólo unas pocas personas paseaban, o al menos así se apreciaba desde la ventana de mi habitación. Bajé a la cocina y agarré una manzana como mi desayuno, no se notaba que hubiera alguien en la planta baja hasta que entró Sue saludándome con su toque maternal de siempre.

-Buenos días Bella- dejó las bolsas que cargaba.

-Buenos días- contesté en voz baja. Salí de la cocina y me fui directo por mi tabla, necesita mi dosis en el agua. Unas cuantas mordidas a la manzana y la tiré, mi apetito no estaba para comer mucho. Dejé mi ropa en unos de los camastros hasta quedar en bañador y caminé hasta la orilla del mar.

La sensación del movimiento del agua debajo de mí estaba relajándome y sentía que me llenaba con un poco de energía. Me recosté hacía delante recargando mi barbilla en mis manos mientras contemplaba el horizonte, y me quedé así por un buen rato.

-Es una bonita vista- dijo James a mi lado.

-Lo es- contesté sin voltear a verlo. No sabía si venía a llamarme la atención por haber faltado al entrenamiento o simplemente estaba disfrutando de su tiempo libre sin ninguno de nosotros alrededor. –Estoy sorprendido- siguió, pero no dije nada esperando a que continuara. –Estoy sorprendido de todos ustedes, el plan de entrenamiento por el que los he sometido es bastante duro y esperaba que desistieran desde la semana pasada por la temporada de exámenes, -eso no me esperaba.

-¿De verdad?- me levanté para poder verlo.

-Sí, pero cuando tú y Edward siguieron cuando los demás no, me sorprendí mucho más, sé que entrenar y hacer sus tareas y estudiar para la Universidad es difícil, y en tú caso si consideramos además que trabajas entonces con mayor razón fue mi sorpresa; pero si fuera sencillo entonces algo no estaría bien, se trata de que puedan comprometerse con lo que quieres, y la Universidad es parte, hay que aceptar que no todos pueden tener éxito en el surf, o que ese éxito dura muy poco, y necesito que estén preparado para esa situación.

En realidad, ya lo había pensado así, es decir, sólo dos de los 6 ganarían un lugar para el Circuito Profesional y eso dejaba a 4 fuera, si yo fuera una de esos 4 seguiría intentándolo pero me arrepentiría en caso de no haber seguido con la Universidad para tener un respaldo.

-Lo entiendo- susurré pasando los dedos por el agua.

-Sabes, por pasarse un día de entrenamiento no pasa nada, todos necesitamos de un descanso de vez en cuando. Cuando yo estuve en su lugar había días que hasta mover un dedo dolía, pero sabía que por lo que estaba trabajando valía totalmente la pena. Pero sí, nuestro cuerpo necesita un descanso porque creo que el domingo no vale como tal.

-Lo necesitaba- acepté.

-Lo entiendo.- después de eso ambos permanecimos en silencio hasta que el decidió montar una hermosa ola, y yo me quedé ahí solo observándolo porque él era asombroso arriba de una tabla de surf. Lo había visto hacerlo sólo en unas pocas ocasiones y siempre mi mente se decía "quiero ser como él". Lo más seguro es que de no haber sido por su lesión el seguiría estando en los primeros lugares.

En seguida de eso nos turnamos las olas, yo simplemente me deslizaba sin hacer grandes movimientos o maniobras, sólo necesitaba sentir esa sensación al deslizarme por el agua, esa tranquilidad y paz que me llenaba el alma.

Después de mi sesión en el agua me di un baño rápido y me vestí con unos simples pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla y una blusa básica, pedí prestada la bicicleta de la academia, y pedaleé hasta el supermercado más cercano.

-¿Día difícil?- preguntó alguien a mi lado. Estaba en la sección de helados y estaba tratando de decidir un sabor.

Me giré hacía el lado de donde había escuchado la voz y me encontré con un hombre bastante alto, pero no tanto como Edward, de cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros, de ojos miel y bonita sonrisa. Me señalé para preguntar si me estaba hablando a mí.

-Eh sí, no veo nadie más aquí aparte de nosotros dos, a menos que tenga un amigo imaginario- sonrió haciéndome reír suavemente.

-Bueno, creo que estás un poco grande para eso- dije.

-Entonces creo que en ese caso si te estaba hablando a ti, uhm Kyle- se presentó.

-Bella.

-Bonito nombre, ¿día difícil?- repitió la pregunta.

-Algo así- dije abriendo la puerta del frigorífico para tomar un bote de helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

-Excelente decisión– señaló mi helado –Es una buena opción para los días difíciles.

-Espero que sí,… uhm bueno, que tengas un buen día- le dije mientras caminaba a las cajas a pagar.

-Uhm… Igualmente.- me quedé con la sensación de que quiso decirme algo más pero no lo hizo, así que seguí.

Pagué mi helado y una cuchara, chocolates que agarré en el último momento. Sinceramente no sabía a dónde ir, sólo necesitaba un lugar donde estar tranquilamente, y sin darme cuenta acabé en una playa no tan alejada de la Academia. Encadené la bicicleta y me acomodé en la arena con mi bote de helado.

Comencé a comer mi helado, mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje, había algunos surfistas en el agua esperando buenas olas que montar, algunos parejas caminando por la orilla de la playa, y otras personas como yo sólo sentadas en la arena observando.

Nos sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero cuando quise averiguarlo me di cuenta que no había traído mi celular y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, lo más seguro era que estuviera en mi habitación pero no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto. Me alegraba haberle avisado a Sue sobre mi salida.

Antes de darme cuenta el bote estaba vacío, nunca antes había comido tanto helado. Suspiré frotando mi estómago que comenzaba sentirlo incómodo por haber comido tanto helado. Mis manos estaban frías y tanta pasividad de mi parte estaba abrumándome. Cerré los ojos respirando profundamente para relajar mi estómago cuando sentí que una sombra se cernió sobre mí.

-¿Estás persiguiéndome?- dijo una voz un poco familiar.

-¿Perdón?- abrí los ojos con pereza.

-Primero en el supermercado y ahora en la playa- levanté la vista y me encontré con el chavo de la sección de helados. Estaba mojado, vestía un bañador y una playera, pero a pesar de la ropa se podía notar que tenía un torso musculoso, y tenía una tabla de surf bajo su brazo. Me sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando, me sonrojé un poco al verme atrapada pero no pude evitarlo si consideraba que yo estaba sentada en la arena y el parado frente a mí.

-Eres tú él que me está hablando uh, no tenía idea que estabas aquí uh…- demonios, no recordaba su nombre.

-Kyle- me recordó. -Lo sé, estaba tratando de bromear- ahora su ceño era el fruncido.

-Oh- parpadeé avergonzada por no haberlo captado.

-Sí, lo sé, soy malo en eso- me sonrió tímidamente. Bajé la vista cuando el cuello comenzó a dolerme por tenerlo tan elevado, no sé si se dio cuenta de mi pequeño problema pero se sentó a mi lado, dejando entre los dos su tabla.

-Bonita tabla- comenté observándola.

-Gracias ¿Haces surf?- preguntó tratando de hacer conversación.

-Sí- contesté seriamente, pero tenía ganas de reír por dentro, o sea, en varias ocasiones me había encontrado con personas que me reconocían por estar en la Academia, lo cual era raro al principio y ahora él me preguntaba si hacía surf.

-¿De verdad?- parecía sorprendido.

-Un poco- me encogí de hombros.

-Eso tengo que verlo- sentía su mirada fija en mi.

-No tengo una tabla- me excusé.

-Puedes usar la mía, y puedo ver las tiras de tu biquini.- era verdad, una costumbre de "surfista", prácticamente todo el tiempo usaba un bañador.

-De acuerdo- no me haría del rogar. Me quité la ropa rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces. Kyle se paró entregándome su tabla, pero sentí su mirada en partes de mi cuerpo que hicieron que quisiera cubrirme de inmediato, tomé su tabla y la usé de escudo. –Observa- le guiñé el ojo y corrí a la orilla del mar.

_¿Qué había sido eso? _Sacudí mi cabeza confundida por mi comportamiento contradictorio y me sumergí en el agua concentrando toda mi energía en remar.

Había varios surfistas en espera de una buena ola, así que me aleje de ese grupo o no tendría una oportunidad. Observé con calma el horizonte tratando de calcular de donde vendría una buena ola. Cuando decidí el rumbo remé tranquilamente y fue cuestión de segundos cuando la ola comenzó a formarse y pude deslicé suavemente e hice varios "cut back" (*consiste en subir hasta la cresta de la ola y bajar haciendo un giro de 180 grados), y termine con un intento de un aéreo de 180 que no acabo muy bien.

-Wow, eres la primera mujer que conozco que lo hace así de bien- se veía sorprendido.

-Tengo tiempo haciendo esto- me encogí de hombros. Le entregué su tabla y me exprimí el cabello.

-Eso suena razonable.

-¿Entonces crees que una mujer no sólo puede tener el talento?- ladeé la cabeza esperando su respuesta, de nuevo mi boca no se había comunicado con mi cerebro antes de decir aquello.

-Bueno… uhm- lucía nervioso. No me sorprendía. La razón principal por la que no tenía amigos en Melbourne era gracias a personas como él, que creen que el talento para el surf sólo es para hombres y que las mujeres jamás podrían ser tan buenas. Lo cual es ridículo porque es obvio que podemos serlo, y era un pensamiento muy anticuado.

-Entiendo- dije para evitarle el sufrimiento de pensar algo bueno.

-No, no… sé que hay mujeres muy buenas, sólo que nunca había conocido a una- se rasco el cuello.

-Pues entonces necesitas abrir un poco más los ojos- susurré, me sequé con mi blusa el cuerpo para poder ponerme de nuevo mi short de mezclilla.

-Supongo- sonrió. –¿Y qué harás ahora?- preguntó cuando terminé de vestirme, sin mi blusa ya que estaba húmeda y no era cómodo vestir así.

-Ir a casa, fue bueno conocerte- susurré. Me despedí de él con un movimiento de mano sin esperar a que él me correspondiera, pero lo sentí seguirme.

-Te llevo- me gritó.

-No es necesario- busqué un cesto para la basura y después me dirigí hacía donde había dejado la bicicleta. Ya estaba llegando cuando él me alcanzó.

-Podría subir la bicicleta a mi camioneta.- ofreció.

-No, gracias- le quité el candado.

-Piénsalo, quizás podría invitarte un helado antes, o un café… lo que quieras- me giré para observarlo y su expresión me causó un poco de ternura porque se veía nervioso esperando mi respuesta.

_¿Lo ponía nervioso? ¿Edward se ponía nervioso conmigo?_

Pensar en mi novio me hizo sonreír un poco y me di cuenta cuanto lo extrañaba, estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia que éstas horas sin él me hacían sentir como si llevará años sin verlo.

-Tengo que llegar a casa- le sonreí, no queriendo hacerlo sentir mal.

-Claro,… ¿te puedo ver después?- su sonrisa tímida me hizo sonreír de igual manera.

-Yo uhm…- me mordí el labio sin saber que responder. –Claro, ¿por qué no?- ¿Estaba bien hacer amigos, cierto?

-Genial, ¿puedo tener tu número?- preguntó.

-Sí, claro- le recité mi número y me subí a la bicicleta despidiéndome de él con un simple movimiento de mano.

…

Cuando llegué a la Academia ya todos estaban comiendo, así que preferí no interrumpir por lo que subí directo a mi habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con mi novio recostado en mi cama leyendo uno de mis libros.

-Hola- saludé cerrando la puerta.

-Hola- dijo sin despegar la vista del libro.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, y me quedé ahí observándolo. Lucía tan hermoso como siempre, estaba usando un short azul oscuro y una playera blanca ajustada a su torso. Los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban ligeramente por la forma en que sostenía el libro. Me mordí el labio porque la necesidad de él comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo, pasé la punta de mis dedos por su pierna cubierta de bellos, se veía tan varonil.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó divertido.

-Nada- dije inocentemente mientras mis dedos seguían acariciándolo hasta subir a sus muslos cubiertos.

-Bella- me advirtió.

Le sonreí tímidamente y me paré, desabroché mi short y me lo quité quedando sólo en mi bañador de dos piezas. Mi acción fue suficiente para tener la atención completa de Edward quien me sonrió. Dejó el libro en mi mesa de noche, colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza pronunciando así mucho más los músculos de sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- volvió a preguntarme sonriendo.

-Nada- repetí. Me encogí de hombros fingiendo inocencia en mis actos. Me senté a horcajadas sobre la parte baja de su torso.

-¿Dónde estabas?- siguió sin moverse mientras yo pasaba la punta de mis dedos sobre sus músculos.

-Fui a la playa- contesté mordiéndome el labio.

Él era increíblemente hermoso y era todo mío.

-No te vi- frunció el ceño.

-Fui en bicicleta a una cercana de aquí- aclaré.

-¿Saliste así sin blusa?- ladeó su rostro haciendo una mueca con su hermosa boca.

-No- le señalé la blusa que dejé en el sillón –Se mojó y preferí no ponérmela de nuevo- expliqué.

-Oh- pasó su sexy lengua por su labio inferior y me dieron unas ganas terribles de besarlo con fuerza. -¿Cómo se mojó?- sacó sus manos de detrás de su cabeza y las puso en mis muslos, acariciándome sólo con sus pulgares que se movían en círculos sobre mi piel, la cual respondió de inmediato estremeciéndose.

-Un chico creyó que una mujer no era capaz de hacer buen surf y le demostré lo contrario- le medio expliqué sin muchos detalles.

-¿En serio?- su sonrisa era sexy y orgullosa. -¿Le demostraste lo maravillosa que eres?- sus manos subieron poco a poco por mis muslos hasta mi trasero, donde las dejó.

-Le di una probadita de lo que una chica es capaz de hacer- me mordí el labio inferior, mi atención ahora estaba totalmente ahora en su boca.

-Esa es mi chica- me guiñó el ojo mientras sus fuertes manos le daban un apretón a mi trasero. Me hizo estremecer por completo mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a bajar sobre él sin consultarlo con mi cerebro.

Antes de que pudiera estar completamente a su nivel él ya había colocado su gran mano en mi nuca haciéndome bajar por completo. Estampó sus labios en los míos besándome fuertemente, me estremecí de placer, y esa vibra me recorrió la columna por completo. Me hizo acostarme por completo sobre su cuerpo logrando que mi entrepierna quedara a la altura de la suya y pude sentir claramente como él comenzaba a crecer debajo de mí.

No pude evitarlo y me retorcí sobre él logrando que gruñera en mi boca. Me separé buscando llenar mis pulmones con un poco de aire, nos miramos a los ojos y podía ver el deseo en los suyos. Nos volvimos a besar desesperadamente, mientras movía mis caderas sobre las de él. Gemí ansiosa por sentir su piel contra la mía.

Nos besamos por varios minutos antes de que me separara de él de nuevo sentándome sobre su erección, sentirlo debajo de mí me estaba volviendo loca. Me mordí el labio y respiré profundamente para tratar de calmarme, pero sus manos en mi piel no ayudaban mucho. Lo observé y me sentir enamorar de nuevo de él. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había pasado eso.

Sus ojos estaba entrecerrados y sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que el hermoso verde de sus ojos casi había desaparecido. Sus labios estaban rojos y comenzaban a hincharse por la fuerza de nuestros besos. Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas por el calor del momento, las mías se sentían bastante calientes, al igual que todo mi cuerpo.

Lo había extrañado bastante, porque desde nuestra "reconciliación" no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros así que la intimidad había escaseado bastante. Excepto de una vez que prácticamente lo había violado después de que lo vi saliendo de la ducha con sólo una toalla atada a su cadera, como solía hacerlo. Habíamos terminado de entrenar por la tarde así que mi cuerpo aún tenía la energía del momento y lo extrañaba así que simplemente lo empujé a su habitación e hice que me hiciera el amor contra la puerta.

Fue increíble.

Me mordí el labio mucho más fuerte por el recuerdo de ese momento. Me moví más fuerte sobré él porque la necesidad estaba acabando conmigo. La parte inferior de mi biquini estaba empapado y yo deseosa porque desapareciera. Cuando el gruñó, haciendo que se viera más sexi de lo normal, tuve que detenerme un momento o tendría un orgasmo con sólo frotarme sobre él.

-Levántate- dije con la voz rasposa.

-¿Ni un por favor? Que mandona- bromeó. Me encogí de hombros sonriéndole suavemente. No había sido mi intención que sonará como una orden.

-Perdón- agaché la mirada fijándola en el botón de su short. Deseando que mágicamente se desabrochara y me dejará ver lo que escondía. Lamí mi labio inferior deseosa por poder ver su piel.

-Me encantas- susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarme suavemente. Se había sentado y ahora estaba a mi nivel. Mis dedos picaban por tocarlo, así que sin poder resistirme le quité la playera y mis dedos inmediatamente se encargaron de acariciar sus abdominales que estaban tensos aún del ejercicio de la mañana.

Suspiré fascinada por su cuerpo, porque todo él era hermoso, perfecto e increíble. Me mordí más fuerte el labio para controlar las ansias de recorrer cada relieve de su musculoso torso con mi lengua, lo cual era un pensamiento extraño para mí, pero no pensaba detenerme a analizar eso en este momento.

-Comienzo a creer que sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo- comentó, su tono era de broma y fue lo que me hizo reaccionar de mi momento "adorando el cuerpo de Edward". Mi rostro se calentó más de lo que ya estaba en cuestión de segundos y escondí mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello. –Sabes que eso no me molesta ¿verdad? Ya sabes, de alguna manera debía de atraer tú atención, después de todo eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido- susurró a mi oído y mi corazón se calentó por completo con sus palabras.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme tantas cosas tan hermosas?- pregunté en voz baja mientras salía de mi escondite para verlo directo a los ojos.

-Porque es verdad- me sonrió suavemente atrayéndome de nuevo a su cuerpo para besarme. Fue un beso suave y llenó de amor que me hizo estremecer.

Mordí su labio y la burbuja tierna y llena de amor nos explotó. En el ambiente ahora sólo se podía respirar lujuria y deseo descontrolado del uno por el otro. Mis manos bajaron de nuevo por su torso mientras las suyas estaban ocupadas en la piel desnuda de mi trasero.

Cuando sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello donde se ocupó de lamer, chupar y morder fue que lo perdí. Mis dedos se fueron frenéticos al botón de su short y después a su bragueta, pero antes de poder hacer algo más pude sentir sus dientes en la parte superior de mis senos y sus dedos que comenzaban a hacer su camino al interior de mis muslos, por lo que me distraje.

Bastante.

Desabrochó la parte superior de mi biquini y salió volando por la habitación dejándome semidesnuda sobre él.

-Hermosa- susurró con sus ojos fijos en mis senos. Me mordí el labio fuertemente porque su simple mirada provocaba cosas increíbles en mí.

Pasó sus pulgares sobre mis pezones y éstos se tensaron más de lo que ya estaban. Ahogué un gemido en mi boca mientras me quedaba ahí quieta dejándolo jugar conmigo. Se acercó a mí y paso su lengua por éstos, una simple lamida antes de incluir sus dientes. Mis caderas volvieron al ataque y ambos gemimos por la fricción.

-Edward- gemí cuando ya no pude reprimirlo por más tiempo. Antes de que mi cerebro pudiera registrar su acción ya me encontraba de espaldas en la cama y él sobre mí, restregando su erección en mi sexo.

-Bella,… Bella…- dijo.

Uhm, un momento, esa no era la voz de mi novio. Mucho menos era la voz de hombre.

-Toc, toc- dijeron tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

-Mierda- siseó mi novio despagando su boca de mis pechos.

-¿Sí?- dije después de aclararme la garganta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Alice aun al otro lado de la puerta.

-Nooo- chillé asustado porque entrara y nos viera así -me estoy cambiando- agregué rápidamente.

-De acuerdo, Rose y yo estamos haciendo la colada, venía a preguntarte si tienes ropa que agregar. –dijo a través de la puerta.

-Uhm no- gemí porque una vez que le había dicho que no podía pasar a Alice, Edward había regresado a lo suyo.

-De acuerdo,… uhm ¿crees que podamos hablar después?- su voz se escuchaba apagada y no precisamente por la barrera de la puerta.

-Si- chillé sin poder concentrarme para decir algo más que eso. En una situación normal me hubiera avergonzado pero Edward estaba haciendo maravillas en mis senos con su lengua mientras su dedo comenzaba a bajar la parte inferior de mi biquini con mucha delicadeza y lentitud.

-Gracias- dijo pero ya no le pude contestar porque la lengua de mi novio invadió mi boca haciéndome gemir. Antes de que pudiera corresponderle el beso se separó e hinco entre mis piernas observándome atentamente. Mi respiración era agitada, como si hubiera corrido muchos kilómetros. Mi pecho subía y bajaba salvajemente. Mi piel estaba extra sensible por sus caricias y lo único que quería y necesitaba era sentirlo sobre mí, contra mí, dentro de mí o cómo sea con tal de poder acariciar su piel con la mía.

Una voz en mi cabeza me decía que tenía que detenerlo, ya era la segunda vez que estuvimos a punto de ser atrapados en una situación así, y además de que sabía que no podíamos hacer "esto" en esta casa y menos con James y Victoria aquí.

-Espera- dije tratando de detenerlo cuando sentí sus dedos muy cerca de mi intimidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó besando mi cuello.

-Debemos parar- susurré, mi fuerza de voluntad comenzaba a flaquear.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te lastimé?- se separó de mí inmediatamente, y me miró a los ojos buscando algún indicio de dolor.

-No- dije aclarándome la garganta. –James y Victoria- dije sus nombres a modo de explicación.

-Argh- gruñó enterrando su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello.

-Lo sé- yo también lamentaba la situación, pero no era correcto y si alguien nos atrapaba en esta situación nuestros traseros serían expulsados de la Academia, y es lo último que quería.

-Te he extrañado- susurró contra mi piel. Mientras usaba mis pechos como almohadas.

-Yo igual- murmuré acariciando su cabello mientras sentía nuestras respiraciones normalizarse.

-Necesitamos un fin de semana para nosotros.- besó la piel entre mis pechos y me estremecí.

-Sí- mordí mi labio para evitar gemir por su gesto. –Y tú necesitas levantarte e ir a entrenar- dije cuando me di cuenta de la hora.

-No quiero- dijo juguetón restregando su rostro en mis pechos. –Estoy muy cómodo aquí.

-Tienes una asistencia perfecta como para arruinarla por esto- no quería que renunciara a eso por mí.

-Esto- dijo recalcando la palabra mientras subía para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a la altura –Es yo prefiriendo pasar tiempo con mi hermosa novia- besó mis labios rápidamente.

-Vamos Edward, tienes que ir al entrenamiento- insistí.

-Sólo si vas conmigo- trato de negociar.

-No lo creo, decidí tomarme el día. Mi cuerpo está demasiado cansado para entrenar, sólo decir esa palabra y siento que mis músculos se estremecen de terror.- Le expliqué.

-Así que de eso se trataba- concluyó.

-Algo así- no quería sonar como una nenita quejándome por el ritmo de entrenamiento con James.

-Es perfectamente normal nena, el ritmo del entrenamiento ha incrementado y nuestros cuerpos se están adaptando- sus caricias siguieron a mi estómago. –Además no puedo quejar del resultado, me encanta- recorrió las líneas que se estaban marcando en este.

Era verdad, ya lo había notado. Mi estómago estaba tonificado y firme, no era como si estuviera muy marcado como suelen hacerlo algunas mujeres que practican fisicoculturismo, pero como lo dije: estaba firme, al igual que mi trasero.

-Tienes sus ventajas- reí ligeramente. Pero inmediatamente mis pensamientos se fueron a las ventajas marcadas en el cuerpo de mi novio. Él ya estaba así, obviamente, pero me gustaba verlo hacer ejercicio y como quedaban sus músculos tensos después del entrenamiento. Siempre me quitaba el aliento con su perfección. Y si agregas que al verlo sudar, ya sea con su torso desnudo o con playera que se le adhiere por la humedad, era todo un espectáculo, y mis hormonas enloquecían ante semejante vista.

Cuando empezamos a escuchar ruido en el pasillo lo hice levantarse y me vestí de nuevo con mi bañador frente a su atenta mirada, no sin antes hacer un pequeño berrinche al darme cuenta que mi ropa limpia escaseaba y había rechazado la oferta de Alice. Y sabía que aunque no hubiera estado en una situación íntima con Edward aun así la hubiera rechazado.

-Necesitas hablar con ella- susurró Edward a mí oído detrás de notar mi situación.

-Préstame una playera- dije ignorando su consejo.

-La que quieras- mordió mi hombro haciéndome saltar y riendo como colegiala.

-Compórtate- lo regañé.

-¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo- se encogió de hombros y me dio su mejor mirada de inocente.

Bufé porque él siempre lograba desarmarme con su mirada. Sintiéndome malvada me deshice de su abrazo y decidí que necesitaba cambiarme de nuevo, bueno en realidad si lo necesitaba, mi biquini estaba empapado, así que me desnude frente a él con lentitud como si él no estuviera en la habitación.

-¿Qué…- se aclaro la garganta- qué haces?- murmuró con voz ronca.

-Necesito un bañador limpio- me encogí de hombros como si fuera totalmente normal lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando me giré hacía él ya con el biquini puesto ahogué una risita que quería salir de mí. Edward estaba totalmente deslumbrado, ojos dilatados, hombros tensos y una tienda de campaña levantándose en sus shorts. Me sentí un poco mal pero a la vez poderosa por lograr esa reacción en él. Compadeciéndome de él me puse uno vaqueros cortos hasta medio muslo y lo sonreí.

-Eres una provocadora- dijo cuándo lo abracé tratando de disculparme por el pequeño espectáculo.

-Lo siento- dije en voz baja.

-No lo sientes- rio. Me encogí de hombros porque no lo sentía, me encantaba poder comprobar lo que provocaba en él.

Nos abrazamos por unos minutos más antes de que Edward me separara de él para arrastrarme a su habitación para buscar una playera para mí, y me aseguré de que fuera la playera vieja de cuando jugaba fútbol y tenía su nombre en la parte trasera.

…

-¿Hablaras pronto con Alice?- preguntó Rose mientras terminábamos de encerar nuestras tablas.

-Posiblemente- contesté fingiendo concentrarme en algo que no necesitaba mi concentración.

-Por favor hazlo, ya no soporto la tensión constante en el grupo, además la pobre esta tan arrepentida por lo que hizo- se quejó.

-Lo intentaré- prometí. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde el incidente y aun no podía verla a la cara sin tener esa visión de ella besando a mi novio.

-Te lo suplicaré de ser necesario, ya no soporto tener que escucharla todos los días que si tú, que si Jasper, es estresante esta situación.- el gesto que me estaba haciendo estaba a punto de hacerme aceptar e ir corriendo para hablar con Alice.

Sabía que las cosas estaban tensas en el grupo, ni Jasper ni yo le dirigíamos la palabra a Alice. Rose ahora era novia de Riley y eso tenía mal a Emmett, no que haya dicho algo pero era bastante obvio. Riley había hecho varias visitas a la casa y cuando entraba la actitud del grandote cambiaba radicalmente. De ser un hombre alegre y bromista se volvía serio y pensativo. Nadie mencionaba algo respecto para respetar su deseo de no hablar del tema.

Los demás se sentían un poco divididos y la tensión era evidente. James y Victoria lo había notado pero no se había metido, sólo preguntaron si había algún problema que podría afectar a la Academia y todos respondimos que no. Pero gracias al muy poco tiempo libre que habíamos tenido es que no habíamos podido salir como antes y las cosas estaban calmadas en cuanto a más dramas.

Así que sí, nuestro alegre y divertido grupo ahora era un grupo de ambiente muy incomodo y comenzábamos a separarnos y de verdad me gustaba como era nuestro grupo. Eso sin mencionar que teníamos que convivir todos los días a casi todas horas por unos 7-8 meses más.

-De acuerdo. Pero no prometo nada- acepté suspirando al no tener idea como iniciar esa conversación con Alice que sería bastante incómoda.

-Creo que eso es suficiente- suelta su tabla para darme un rápido abrazo que correspondí.

Nos quedamos en silencio siguiendo cada una con lo suyo, es decir, encerando nuestras tablas de surf. Era sábado y el entrenamiento había terminado, pero los chicos habían decidido seguir en el agua surfeando, mientras Rose y yo habíamos caminado a la bodega para sacar algunas de las tablas y nos pusimos a darles un poco de mantenimiento ahora que teníamos un poco de tiempo. Y Alice, bueno ella se había quedado un momento con los hombres en el agua hasta que se salió y entro a la casa sin decir nada, y fue cuando Rose decidió pedirme que hablara con ella.

Sintiéndome valiente me levanté del piso donde estaba y le hice una seña a Rose de que regresaba en un momento. Entre a la casa y no se escuchaba mucha actividad. Encontré a Alice en la terraza del tercer piso, estaba hablando por teléfono acurrucada en el sillón, y estaba llorando. De inmediato me sentí mal. Y me di cuenta de que en el fondo de mi corazón ya la había perdonado, pero estaba aterrada de enfrentarla porque jamás había estado en una situación así.

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia se despidió y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro de inmediato. Yo me quedé ahí sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Hoy es uno de esos días en las que extraño mucho a mi familia- dijo sorbiendo la nariz.

-Yo también extraño a mi papá- caminé hacia ella con pasos inseguros. –Supongo que para ti será más difícil ya que tienes una familia completa y feliz- no sé por qué razón había dicho eso.

-No son nada del otro mundo- me sonrió. –Pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

Sinceramente, aquí todos sabían que Alice tenía una relación muy estrecha con sus padres y ella había admitido que es una "niña de papi". Al ser hija única la consintieron y le dieron todo lo que ella pedía, así que el castigo que le habían impuesto al entrar a la Academia era algo nuevo para ella. Aunque no duro mucho, pero aun así se había notado su esfuerzo por adaptarse a su nueva situación.

-Ayer me pediste hablar, así que…- dejé la frase incompleta porque no sabía que más decir.

-Oh si- se acomodó en la orilla del sofá mientras abrazaba sus piernas flexionadas hacia su pecho.

-Tú dirás- era demasiada obvio el tema de esta conversación pero como ya lo he dicho: INCÓMODO.

-Necesito disculparme por lo que pasó en la fiesta- comenzó en voz baja. –Fue algo impulsivo de mi parte y no sé porque lo hice, jamás fue mi intención besar a Edward, porque sé cuanto se aman. Yo… estaba tan enojada en ese momento que todo en lo que podía pensar era en dañar a Jasper por su actitud- confesó. –Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba besando a Edward hasta que tú hablaste. Lo siento tanto Bella, de verdad que nunca fue mi intención dañarte- sus ojos se veían sinceros mientras hablaba.

-Te creo-me senté junto a ella. –Te creo y te perdono.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó acercándose a mí.

-Sí- en cuanto terminé de decir eso sentí a Alice sobre mi regazo abrazándome fuertemente.

-Oh gracias Bella. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias- entre cada gracias yo recibía un beso en mis mejillas. -No tienes idea del peso enorme que me has quitado de encima, porque todas las veces que les he dicho a ti y a Rose que se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas era de verdad- ahora la tenía totalmente enganchada a mi cuello mientras su cuerpo vibraba sobre mí.

Esta era la Alice que yo conocía, y no la chica triste y retraída de las últimas semanas.

-De acuerdo- dije colocando mis manos en su cintura para tratar de separarla un poco de mí, comenzaba a asfixiarme. –Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- bromeé.

Demonios, esta mujer tenía un muy buen agarré sobre mí. Y era bastante extraño, nunca antes había tenido a alguien en mi regazo. Pero sobre todo, nunca antes había tenido a alguien sobre mi regazo e un estado de semidesnudez.

-Wooow, ¿ustedes chicas qué se supone que hacen?- mientras yo trataba de sobrevivir al abrazo efusivo de Alice, un Emmett estupefacto nos miraba desde la puerta de la terraza.

-Ayuda- gemí con el poco suministro de aire que me quedaba en los pulmones. De acuerdo, quizás exageraba un poco, pero si seguía con ese agarré no tardaría en ser así.

-Lo siento- dijo Alice antes de soltarme un poco.

-¡Eddieeeee!- gritó Emmett hacía la playa. – Alice está tratando de robarte a tu chica. Duende, tranquiliza tus hormonas de adolescente necesitada, primero Eddie y ahora Belly Bells- el rostro del grandote lucía serio mientras movía su cabeza en modo de negación.

-Idiota-murmuré, pero Alice seguía en mi regazo abrazándome efusivamente.

-¿Qué? Ella es sexy- le siguió el juego Alice.

Mis manos seguían a mis lados mientras dejaba que ella me abrazara porque no me sentía cómoda devolviéndole el abrazo en nuestro estado de semidesnudez.

-¿Alice qué?- escuché la voz de mi novio mientras subía las escaleras al tercer piso, cuando pude verlo él parecía concentrado en su celular sin levantar la vista.

-Alice está tratando de robarte a tu chica- repitió el grandote quitándole el celular para poder obtener su atención.

-No la culpa, mi chica es sexi- contestó Edward cuando levantó la vista y vio la situación. Cruzó los brazos en su pecho desnudo, que me distrajo de inmediato y el pudo darse cuenta porque me dio esta sonrisa levemente torcida como diciéndome "Mírame nena, se que te gusta verme", lo cual era totalmente cierto. Cuando salí de mi aturdimiento por su glorioso y hermoso cuerpo nuestras miradas se encontraron y le sonreí para darle a entender que todo estaba bien ahora. Me sonrió de regreso y me guiño su ojo. -Así que, ¿todo bien?- preguntó ya con la certeza de cuál sería la respuesta.

-Todo bien- sonreí.

-Todo bien- repitió Alice saltando en mi regazo.

-Duende me estas magullando- gruñí colocando mis manos en su cintura para tratar de quitarla de mi regazo.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría que me regresaras a mi novia sin magulladuras- avanzó hacía nosotras con su hermosa sonrisa "debilita piernas" aunque la buena noticia era que estaba sentada por lo que mi culo no sufriría un buen golpe.

-La acabo de recuperar- discutió Alice.

-Y me alegro por ustedes, pero de verdad me gusta tal y como esta- esto comenzaba a ponerse raro, hablaban de mí como si no estuviera presente y como si se tratara de un objeto y no de una persona.

-Mucha plática poca acción- dijo Emmett moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si se estuviera cansando de la situación, aunque con él no se sabía. Avanzó hacía nosotras y antes de darme cuenta estaba libre de Alice. El grandote la había levantado de mí como si de una muñeca se tratara.

-Emmett, eres un animal- chilló Alice que estaba sobre los hombros del grandote como si cargara un costal de patatas, llevándosela de la terraza.

-Bueno, problema resuelto- dije aun un poco confundida por cómo se habían dado la cosas.

-Recuérdame darle las gracias a Emmett- Edward se sentó a mi lado y me levantó para que ahora la que estuviera sentando en un regazo fuera yo, y específicamente en el suyo. –Me gusta más así- dije enterrando su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, y yo ni corta ni perezosa me abracé a él también. –Me alegro que las cosas se hayan resuelto entre ustedes.

-Mucho mejor- dije refiriéndome al cambio acomodándome bien en su regazo –Y yo igual, y aunque falta mucho para que las cosas sean como antes en el grupo supongo que esto ya es un avance- terminé estremeciéndome porque mi novio estaba recorriendo mi cuello con sus labios, se trataba de una ligera caricia pero sólo bastaba eso para que mi cuerpo reaccionara ante él.

…

-Bienvenidos a al Café Eclipse, mi nombre es Isabella y hoy le tomaré su orden- recité al hombre que se acababa de acomodar en unas de las mesas de mi sección. Y aunque faltaban 20 minutos para el final de mi turno tenía que atenderlo.

-¿Isabella? ¿Bella es un diminutivo?- el cliente era el chico de la sección de helados y de nuevo había olvidado su nombre.

-Hola. Sí, lo es- respondí evitando que se notara el que no recordaba de nombre… de nuevo. -¿Qué puedo servirte?- regresé de nuevo a mi papel de mesera.

-Un espresso doble y un rebanado de pastel de chocolate por favor- pidió sonriéndome.

-De acuerdo, en un momento te lo traigo.

-Gracias- contestó.

Pasé su orden a Dem y después me dediqué a ayudar a limpiar otras mesas ya que Laurent estaba bastante ocupado con su sección. En cuanto estuvo se la llevé de inmediato. Necesitaba darme prisa porque Edward vendría por mí, habíamos acordado en salir en una cita. Y todavía tenía que pasar al baño para cambiarme de ropa para ir un poco presentable.

-Aquí tienes, un espresso doble y una rebanada de pastel- le entregué su orden al chico de la sección de helados.

-Gracias. Entonces Bella…- hizo una pausa -¿A qué hora sales?- preguntó mirando su taza de café.

-En 10 minutos- respondí sin entender el por qué de su interés.

-Oh que bien, ¿crees que puedas envolverme esto para llevar?- me dio su plato con la rebanada de pastel.

-De acuerdo- contesté extrañada. – ¿Se te ofrece algo más?- pregunté.

-La cuenta por favor.

-Enseguida te la traigo.

Le pasé el pastel a Dem y le pedí la cuenta a Alec y ellos al ver la hora hicieron todo de inmediato. Le llevé su pastel y la cuenta al chico que en ese momento me pagó y me dio una muy buena propina. Me despedí de él y corrí al baño a cambiarme porque ya era mi hora de salida. Me quité mis pantaloncillos cortos y los sustituí por una falda corta de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de tirantes holgada con encaje al final, por delante estaba corta dejando un poco de la piel de mi estómago descubierta y por detrás estaba un poco más larga, siendo el corte asimétrico. Me cepillé el cabello y me puse un poco de brillo labial.

Mi reflejo en el espejo lucía bien, quizás no espectacular, pero si presentable. Guardé todas mis cosas rápidamente porque seguramente Edward me estaría esperando.

Cuando salí toda apresurada Alec me dio rápidamente mi paga de la semana y me despedí de todos. Al salir de la cafetería pude ver a Edward esperándome. Estaba recargado en su Volvo mirando en mi dirección, con sus Ray-Ban puestos y lucía tan guapo como siempre. Vestía unas bermudas color blanco, dejando a la vista sus fuertes piernas las cuales me fascinaban y una playera polo azul marino. Cuando me vio se quitó los lentes y nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, haciéndonos sonreír a ambos. Caminé directamente hacía él pero una mano en mi brazo me hizo detenerme de golpe.

-Hola de nuevo-saludó el chico de la sección de helados.

Pensé que ya se había ido.

-Hola de nuevo- dije de regreso, pero mis ojos inevitablemente se enfocaron en Edward que parecía extrañado con la situación. Y yo también lo estaba.

-Como veo que ya has salido del trabajo- dijo señalado mi vestimenta. –Y ya que es sábado- siguió hablando mientras sentía mi pie comenzar a moverse en señal de desesperación. –Me gustaría invitarte a salir, podemos ir a cenar, o ir al cine…- comenzó a enumerar más actividades pero mi cerebro se desconecto cuando captó lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pensaba cobrarse la salida a la que había accedido anteriormente. En otro momento le habría dicho que sí, y podría servir como salida de grupo ya que teníamos mucho sin salir. Además Emmett amaba conocer gente nueva.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dije interrumpiéndolo.

-Pues yo creo que es una excelente idea, y no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta- me sonrió, y estaba segura que cualquier otra chica sabría apreciar su sonrisa, pero yo no. Yo estaba totalmente enfocada en el ceño fruncido de mi novio.

-Lo siento, ya tengo un compromiso- dije avergonzada por la situación, ya había accedido anteriormente pero ahora no pensaba renunciar a la cita con mi novio por una salida de amigos.

-Oh, bueno. ¿No puedes cancelar? No todos los días tienes a un chico como yo invitándote a salir- Bueno no recordaba su nombre pero podría pensar en él como "Sr. Modestia", enfatizando el sarcasmo por supuesto. Tomó todo de mí no rodarle los ojos por lo que me había dicho pero sí que los rodé mentalmente.

-No creo- me mordí el labio desesperada por salir de esta situación.

-¿Por qué no? No creo que sea algo importante- bueno aparte de modesto también se creía el centro de Universo. ¿Cómo no noté eso cuando lo conocí?

_Por que como siempre nunca prestas atención a los detalles. _Me respondí mentalmente.

-Porque simplemente no puedo- no tenía porque darle explicaciones. –Así que lo siento, necesito irme- De reojo vi a mi novio perder la paciencia y caminaba hacia mí.

-Anda, te aseguro que disfrutaras mucho mas mi compañía- me guiñó.

-No lo creo- dijo mi novio llegando a mi lado. Su brazo me abrazó por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. –Hola nena- me saludó, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle sus labios estaban sobre los míos. -¿No nos vas a presentar, amor?- dijo cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

-Uh claro- dije atontada por su beso que aunque fue suave y dulce el siempre tenía ese efecto en mí. –Edward él es el Sr… -mierda, estaba segura que mi rostro evidenciaba mi vergüenza ante esta situación. ¿Qué tal difícil es recordar su nombre?

-Kyle- dijo el Sr. Modestia quién estaba mirándome fijamente ignorando a mi novio.

Lo siento Kyle, por olvidar de nuevo tu nombre.

-Sí, él es Kyle. Kyle él es Edward- presenté.

-Su novio- aclaro rápidamente Edward.

¿Acaso no era obvia la naturaleza de nuestra relación? Hombres.

-¿Tu novio?- preguntó con la ceja arqueada el Sr., digo Kyle.

-Sí- respondí cansada. Quería irme ya y tener mi cita con mi novio.

-Ayer no dijiste nada sobre un novio- comentó en tono juguetón.

¿Qué demonios?

-¿Ayer? ¿Este es el chico al que le demostraste que una mujer tiene talento en el surf?- él siempre me ponía atención a cada detalle que le decía.

-Sí.

-¿Verdad que mi chica es imparable con las olas?- le preguntó a Kyle.

-Sí, ayer hicimos buen surf- respondió Kyle guiñándome el ojo.

¿Hicimos? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

-De acuerdo, nosotros nos tenemos que ir- dije cansada de la situación porque no entendía nada y necesitaba tiempo de calidad con Edward. –Adiós Kyle- arrastré a Edward al Volvo sin darle la oportunidad a Kyle para que respondiera. –Es un idiota- mascullé en el camino.

-Así que hicieron buen surf ayer- dijo mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Yo sólo monté una ola para hacerle una pequeña demostración- respondí, pero cuando me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que me trastornaba no pude más y con decisión y fuerza lo empujé hacía la puerta trasera del Volvo y lo besé con fuerza. Aproveché su sorpresa y metí mi lengua en su boca haciéndolo gemir. Pude notar cuando se le pasó la sorpresa porque sus manos se fueron a mi espalda baja, prácticamente en mi trasero, y me pegó por completo en su cuerpo. Su lengua entró en acción con la mía y la sometió de inmediato y gemí de placer y feliz por sentir la respuesta en el beso.

-Hola- dijo con la respiración entrecortada cuando nos separamos.

-Hola- contesté sonrojada al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-No te puedo dejar sola ni 5 minutos porque los lobos salen a cazar en cuanto estás a la vista- dijo divertido, pero rio cuando mi ceño se frunció en señal de "no entender". –Eres demasiado inocente para tu propio bien- dijo antes de besar mi frente, -anda sube al auto- mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, pero antes de poder subirme me soltó un buen azote en el trasero que me hizo brincar sorprendida.

-Edward- me quejé sobándome.

-Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre, pero más cuando lo gimes- dijo a mi oído con voz ronca antes de hacerme entrar al auto y caminar hacía el otro lado como si nada. Mientras mi mente estaba enloquecida por lo que había dicho.

Necesitábamos llegar a su casa pero de ¡YA!

-Vayamos directo a tu casa- dije en cuanto subió al auto ganándome una carcajada de su parte.

.

.

.

* * *

¡PERDOOOOOÓN! Lo sé, desaparecí muuuuucho tiempo y me disculpo, quiero que sepan que no abandonaré la historia, sólo que se me atravesaron muchas cosas estos meses y no tuve tiempo para nada, espero las cosas mejoren, y pueda comenzar a publicar como lo hacía antes.

Ayer, por ser el primer día del año creí que lo mejor sería comenzarlo bien y aprovechando mi tiempo libre, así que escribí como maniática para tenerlo listo hoy, tiene varias faltas pero prometo corregirlas.

Aprovecho para desearles un increíble inicio de año, mis mejores deseos para ustedes.

¿Qué piensan de Bella? ¿Demasiado ingenua o enamorada?

Les recuerdo que me pueden encontrar en Facebook como Bethany CH y el grupo de este fic es FF Surf Love, los links están en mi perfil.

Gracias por su paciencia. ¡Besos!


	15. Huida, estilo Swan

**SURF LOVE**

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

**Escenas: M +18.** ¡Sobre advertencia no hay engaño!

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Huida, estilo Swan. **

Mis pensamientos estaban totalmente nublados por la necesidad de Edward. Simplemente no podía pensar en nada más que estar cerca de él, de sentirlo contra mí, estar tan llena de él que no pudiera ni recordar mi nombre.

No podía creer que yo estuviera pensando en eso, era tan diferente a la chica que era hace tan sólo unos meses atrás, pero gracias a él había descubierto otra parte de mí que estaba bastante escondida.

En cuanto Edward estacionó el auto en el garaje, salí de éste sin darle la oportunidad de que pudiera abrirme la puerta como siempre lo hacía, y a lo cual me estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi estado de ansiedad me sonrió con su sexi sonrisa ladeada a manera de complicidad por la situación. Tomó mi mano y me jaló haciéndome correr detrás de él. Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y me las dio para que abriera yo, mientras, me giraba para que mi espalda quedara pegada a su pecho. Sentí su erección en mi trasero mientras sus manos acariciaban mi estómago por debajo de mi blusa holgada, y gemí ansiosa por sus caricias. Con sus manos en mí me era difícil poder concentrarme para poder realizar el simple acto de insertar la llave en la cerradura.

-Edward- gemí su nombre cuando sentí sus dientes en la curvatura de mi cuello.

Era una de mis debilidades y él lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Sí nena?- preguntó con voz ronca mientras seguía en mi cuello.

-No puedo abrir-logré decir, ganándome una risa de su parte.

-Bella tonta- rio suavemente quitándome las llaves de la mano pero sin dejar de besar mi cuello. Abrió la puerta tan rápido que no me di cuenta hasta que ya estaba dentro con mi espalda pegada a la pared. –Te necesito tanto nena- dijo antes de besarme fuertemente.

En ese momento no había lugar para besos suaves y caricias delicadas. Nuestras lenguas estaba librando una gran batalla y mis piernas temblaban, no creía aguantar mucho tiempo si él seguía besándome así. Pero como siempre, él se dio cuenta de inmediato de mi situación y tomándome de los muslos me alzó y enredé mis piernas en su cadera. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que sentí que me dejó sentada en una superficie bastante dura que después mi cerebro se encargó de asociar con la mesa de billar que quedaba bastante cerca.

Edward se encargó, con un poco de ayuda de mi parte, de bajar por mis piernas mi corta falda hasta mis rodillas donde después cayó con facilidad hasta mis tobillos, donde yo terminé de quitarla, mientras él apretaba con sus grandes manos mi trasero hasta subirlas por mi torso donde retiró la molesta blusa.

-Edward- lloriqueé cuando nuestros labios se separaron al momento de quitar mi blusa.

-¿Sí?- contestó con voz ronca y entrecortada.

-Te necesito- gemí lo obvio. Sin dejar que me contestara algo lo jalé de la pretina de sus bermudas para acercarlo más a mí si es que era posible. Subí desesperadamente su playera para quitársela y poder tocar la piel tersa de sus abdominales, esa visión siempre me enloquecía.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar su perfecto cuerpo retiró a una velocidad rápida mi sostén y clavó sus dedos en mis pechos, amasándolos, para después comenzar a trabajarlos con su ingeniosa y habilidosa lengua, haciéndome gemir.

Lo dejé seguir mientras un poco de consciencia hacía su aparición en mi cabeza. Recuperé el movimiento en mis manos y trabajé en sus bermudas, con un poco de trabajo logré desabrochar el botón, solté un poco el agarré de mis piernas en él mientras trataba de quitar su ropa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separó de mí haciéndome chillar un poco por la pérdida de su tacto, pero me olvidé de eso cuando lo vi terminar de desnudarse.

Mis ojos los recorrieron por completo, bebiendo totalmente de él. Disfrutando de cada parte de él, de cada músculo. Cuando llegué a su erección tuve que cerrar mis piernas para hacer un poco de fricción, mi centro pulsaba de necesidad. Sus ojos se centraron en mi acción y su lengua salió a recorrer su apetitoso labio inferior.

Con sus manos en mi cadera me hizo bajar de la mesa para girarme hasta quedar de frente a la mesa y de espaldas a él. Sus manos bajaron a mi trasero que masajeó haciéndome gemir. Me apoyé en la mesa mientras el seguía con sus caricias, hasta que paró un poco sólo para bajar mis bragas que quedaron en mis tobillos hasta que las hice volar lejos de mí.

-Esto será rápido, te necesito desesperadamente- gruñó en mi oído aplastándome a la mesa y dejándome sentir su pecho musculoso y de nuevo su erección en mi trasero, pero ahora desnudo, por lo que gemí vergonzosamente por estar piel con piel.

-Rápido- gemí, mis piernas no resistirían mucho y necesitaba que se diera prisa.

Me inclinó dejando que mis pechos tocaron la superficie suave del tapizado de la mesa de billar lo cual creaba una deliciosa fricción que me estaba volviendo loca, abrió mis piernas acomodándose detrás de mí, ahuecando con una de sus manos mi intimidad y acariciaba mi trasero con su miembro. Temblé de placer con la combinación de esas caricias. Su dedo comenzó a masajear mi clítoris que estaba hinchado y ansioso por su toque, como todo mi cuerpo.

Estaba tan sensible que no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el orgasmo azotó mi cuerpo con fuerza y vibré de placer. Gemí su nombre mientras seguía con sus caricias alargando el efecto. Pero antes de poder recuperarme del primero sentí como me penetró desde atrás, con sus dedos aun en mi nervio del placer. Sólo me dio unos segundos para que mi cuerpo se acoplara a su deliciosa intrusión cuando comenzó con sus embestidas. Duras y firmes embestidas.

Despegué mi torso de la mesa porque comenzaba a dolor por la fuerza de sus envites, pero dejé apoyadas mis manos en esta. Arqué mi cuerpo ofreciéndome a él obteniendo un gruñido de satisfacción en respuesta.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, y de cuánto amo tu cuerpo,- gruñó en mi oído haciéndome estremecer por sus sexy voz.

-Necesito, necesito…- necesitaba sus manos, sus caricias por todos lados.

Tomé su mano que sostenía mi cadera y la llevé directo a uno de mis pechos, mis pezones rogaban por sus caricias.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres?- gruñó pellizcando mi pezón.

-Sí- medio chillé, medio grité. El placer era demasiado y no me faltaba mucho para venirme.

-Bien- Mordió mi cuello con un poco de presión y mi vientre se contrajo violentamente mientras mis paredes lo apresaban dentro de mí dejándome llevar por el placer de mi segundo orgasmo.

-Edward- gemí mordiendo mi labio para evitar gritar muy fuerte.

-Oh nena- gimió sosteniéndome ahora con sus dos manos y acelerando un poco mas sus envites, alargando así los efectos. Unas cuantas embestidas más y lo sentí tensarse mientras gemía mi nombre corriéndose dentro de mí.

-Eso fue…- comencé a decir, con voz temblorosa y respiración agitada –Espectacular- terminé, al igual que la resistencia de mis piernas, por suerte tenía un novio con unos buenos reflejos. Salió de mí para sostenerme, pero el sonido acuoso de su acto me hizo temblar de excitación, y por supuesto él se dio cuenta.

-Dame un respiro amor- rio ante mi reacción, haciéndome sonrojar de inmediato. Me cargó en sus brazos con dirección a su habitación, o sea, el segundo piso.

-Tú tienes la culpa- discutí débilmente.

-Culpable de los cargos- se detuvo para mirarme a los ojos sonriéndome. Sus ojos estaban tan cargados de amor para mí que suspiré de felicidad. –Es hora de ir a la cama- besó la punta de mí nariz antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

-No tengo sueño- dijo inocentemente.

-No es necesario dormir- su sonrisa picara me hizo reír.

-Amo tu risa- dijo antes de dejarme en la cama y colocarse encima de mí.

Al parecer tendríamos una larga noche, pensé antes de que sus labios estuvieran de nuevo sobre los míos.

…

Toc, toc, toc…

-Cariño, creo que la mejor opción es esperar a que abra la puerta Edward.- dijo una voz de hombre que me parecía familiar. La voz se escuchaba clara pero distante, opacada por algo.

¿Estaba soñando?

-Carlisle, si Edward me dio la llave es por una razón, además puede ser que esté en la academia.- le contestó una voz de mujer.

¿Carlisle?

Oh dios mío. Abrí los ojos en ese instante y miré mi entorno tratando de entender qué estaba pasando.

No, no estaba soñando.

Estaba en la casa de Edward, eso era evidente, pero lo que no cuadraba para nada eran las voces de sus padres.

-Está puesto el seguro interior, así que creo que es obvio que si esta- contestaron.

Me levanté de inmediato de la cama envolviendo mi cuerpo desnudo con la sábana dejando en el proceso a un Edward desnudo.

Dios, ese hombre era perfecto, en todos los sentidos. Suspiré idiotizada, pero fui sacada de mis pensamientos pecaminosos cuando volvía escuchar las voces de sus padres.

-Edward- me hinqué en la cama sacudiendo su hombro para despertarlo. Mi vista se fue automáticamente a su perfecto culo ya que él estaba acostado boca abajo.

Se veía tan hermoso dormido, con todas sus facciones relajadas.

¿Ya dije que él es perfecto?

-Bebé- insistí cuando escuché que tocaban de nuevo.

-Uhm- dijo adormilado.

-Despierta- no sé si me escuchó muy desesperada, tal y como estaba, porque sus preciosos ojos verdes se abrieron de inmediato concentrándose en mi rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con voz ronca.

Lo amaba irremediablemente. A él y a su voz ronca,… y a su perfecto culo.

-Tus papás- susurré un poco aterrada con la situación.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- me sonrió y se vio tan malditamente lindo.

Toc, toc, toc.

Bueno, ahí estaba su respuesta.

-Están aquí- susurré.

-Oh- dijo tranquilamente, pero después pareció reaccionar y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. –No me dijeron que vendrían- dijo en voz baja.

-Pues están aquí - señalé la puerta.

-Bueno, hora de levantarse- dijo con pesar. Se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y pude ver una perfecta erección mañanera.

Hice un puchero, pensando en que mis planes de sexo mañanero se iban por la borda.

_¿Pero qué estás pensando?_ Regañé a mi voz interior, no era momento para pensar en eso, peroooo… creo que le daba un poco de razón.

-Bueno, alguien ya está levantado- susurré sin pensarlo mirando esa parte de su anatomía.

-Estabas a mi lado desnuda- dijo a modo de explicación sonriéndome coqueto. –En cualquier otro momento no me importaría que me miraras así pero ahora necesito que dejes de hacerlo o no querrá bajarse nunca.

Me sonrojé inevitablemente porque había dicho eso sin pensarlo y me había descubierto mirándolo, descaradamente…. Y porque no podía apartar la vista de ESO.

-Lo siento- bajé la mirada concentrándola en la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo.

-No lo sientas, me encanta saber que te resulto atractivo.

¿Atractivo? Eso era quedarse corto.

Se hincó frente a mí tomando mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos antes de juntar sus labios con los míos y besarme suavemente, sin importarle nuestro aliento mañanero. El tono del celular de Edward nos hizo separarnos.

Bueno hora de regresar a la realidad, pensé un poco triste.

Me bajé de la cama lo más rápido que pude y me encaminé hacia el primer piso tratando de no tropezarme con la sábana, cuando iba a la mitad de las escaleras su celular volvió a sonar y esta vez sí alcanzó a contestar. Me detuve para tratar de escuchar lo que decía.

-Hola mamá, lo siento, estaba dormido… sí, estoy en la casa… ¿de verdad? No escuché que tocaran… ¿el timbre? Tendré que revisarlo después… sólo me visto y abro.- colgó. –Decidieron esperar en el auto- me dijo bajando hasta donde estaba, desnudo.

-¿Qué haré?- le pregunté horrorizada con la situación.

Esta sería la tercera ocasión en que los vería y la situación era desastrosa, estaba segura que en cuando me vieran aquí un enorme letrero se pondría en mi frente y diría "TUVE SEXO CON SU HIJO". No que crea que piensen que su hijo es un santo y que sólo nos tomábamos de la mano, pero era muy distinto que sólo lo pensaran a que nos encontraran en una situación como esta.

-Nos cambiamos y abrimos la puerta, no pasa nada- sus manos sujetaban mi rostro, mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente mis pómulos. –Tranquila- me susurró, bajó dos escalones más para estar a la altura y besó suavemente mis labios. –Eres mi novia, te conocen, así que no pasa nada.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que me vean así- dije ya un poco más tranquila.

-Así sólo te puedo ver yo- me guiñó el ojo, e irremediablemente sonreí pero no me duró mucho.

–Debería de irme- dije mirándolo a los ojos esperando a que me comprendiera.

-Primero vistámonos- ignoró mi último comentario, pero yo ya estaba decidida no ser vista aquí, a esta hora de la mañana, por sus padres.

Recogí mi mochila y me metí al baño mientras él se vestía frente al armario. Me puse rápidamente la ropa interior, y la primera blusa que saqué, un short y mis converse. Estaba haciéndome una coleta en el cabello cuando Edward toco la puerta.

-Nena, saldré por mis padres. No te preocupes por nada.- No le contesté pero escuché como abría la puerta. Aproveché ese momento y metí todo a la mochila sin importar como quedaran las cosas adentro. Corrí hacia la puerta que daba a la terraza justo cuando ellos iban entrando, pero al parecer no me había visto.

-Ya era un poco tarde para que siguieras dormido, cariño- dijo Esme.

-Sí, Bella y yo nos desvelamos un poco anoche,- ¡Oh Edward! ¿Por qué tenías que haber dicho eso?, tuve la urgencia de regresar ahí adentro para darle un golpe por eso. Pero la resistí porque estaba ocupada huyendo como una cobarde.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó Esme.

Escuché como abrían una puerta y estaba segura que era Edward buscándome en el baño así que brinqué hacía la playa para salir de nuevo a la calle. Corrí sin detenerme hasta que estuve bastante lejos de la casa de Edward.

Justo en el momento que paré sentí mi celular vibrar en la mochila y podía apostar mi tabla favorita a que se trataba de mi novio.

Sí, era él. Rechacé la llamada como la cobarde en la que me había convertido en los últimos minutos, porque de verdad estaba aterrada de lo que pudieran pensar sus padres de mi si me hubieran visto ahí. Su hija menor no me soportaba y pensaba lo peor de mí, no quería que ellos decidieran apoyarla porque sabía lo importante que era para Edward su familia.

Lancé de nuevo el celular a la mochila y busqué mi cartera para poder sacar dinero y tomar el autobús, pero ¡oh sorpresa!, al parecer no había metido todo a mi mochila así que estaba en la calle sin un centavo. La única solución que no implicaba regresar y pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida era pedirles ayuda a los chicos.

Le marqué a Emmett ya que él era el único con auto disponible para ayudarme.

-Belly Bells- respondió el grandote.

-Hey Em… escucha, necesito un favor- dije mordiendo mis labios, un tanto nerviosa por la situación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me he quedado varada en la calle sin cartera- expliqué sin entrar en detalles.

-¿Y Eddie?

-Edward- corregí para gran placer de Em que le encantaba molestarnos con eso. –Él recibió visita de su familia- por supuesto no le dije que había salido huyendo como una cobarde.

-De acuerdo, Jasper y yo íbamos de salida pero danos tu ubicación y pasamos por ti.

-Gracias chicos- busqué los señalamientos del nombre de la calle y le pase el dato a Em.

-Si ubico, estamos ahí en 15.

-Gracias- dije de nuevo antes de colgar.

En cuanto colgué me entró un mensaje de WhatsApp de Edward.

10:31Edward C: ¿Dónde estás?

Estaba pensando qué responderle cuando el celular se apagó,… _bueno eso pasa cuando no lo pones a cargar_, me regañé mentalmente.

Gruñí molesta por la situación mientras me sentaba en una banca que estaba cerca esperando a que los chicos pasaran por mí. 15 minutos después Emmett estacionó su gran Jeep frente a donde estaba y corrí ansiosa por alejarme del lugar.

-Muchas gracias,- fue lo primero que dije cuando me subí a la parte trasera del Jeep de Emmett.

-Un placer- dijo el grandote incorporándose de nuevo en el tráfico. –De todos modos íbamos de salida, lo sabes- agregó.

-Lamento desviarlos- estaba bastante apenada de mi huida y el tener que pedir ayuda para poder regresar a casa.

-No te preocupes- le restó importancia Jasper. -¿Quieres unírtenos o te llevamos a la casa?- preguntó volteando hacía atrás para verme, así que decidí mejor sentarme en medio.

-¿A dónde van?

-En esta época del año, suele haber un gran oleaje a unos kilómetros, mar adentro, en Point´s Beach, y siempre hacen fiestas entre todos los botes y yates que se juntan, James nos contó que son olas gigantes, y sólo muy pocos se han animado a montarlas,- explicó emocionado.

-¿Lo intentaran?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Naaa- respondió Emmett, -James nos lo prohibió- dijo haciendo un cómico puchero.

-Nos prestó el bote de la Academia para ir a observar solamente- me aclaró Jazz.- ¿Quieres ir?

-Suena bien- dije tratando de sonar emocionada.

No me malinterpreten, claro que estaba emocionada por observar esas grandes olas, pero la situación con Edward me preocupaba.

Llegamos a comprar unos sándwiches para el almuerzo y ellos compraron unas cuantas cervezas. Camino a Point´s Beach los chicos me contaron todo lo que sabían sobre el torneo. 15 minutos después llegamos pero la playa estaba bastante concurrida y nos costó bastante vueltas encontrar un espacio libre.

-¿Traes puesto bañador?- preguntó Jasper cuando bajamos del Jeep.

-Puesto no, pero tengo uno en mi mochila.

-Póntelos, será mejor porque acabaremos empapados- me sonrió.

-De acuerdo- saqué mi mochila y caminé al vestidor más cercano. Decidí cambiarme la blusa y short por un vestido que traía, seguramente sería más cómodo, además así no tendría que tener la necesidad de quitármelo. El bañador que traía era de dos piezas y un poco pequeño, claro que la intención era usarlo sólo en la presencia de mi novio. Guardé de nuevo la mochila mientras ellos sacaban las hielera, comida, cargamos algunas toallas. -¿Puedo usar tu celular?- pregunté a Emmett.

-Claro Bells- me pasó su celular y envié un mensaje de texto a Edward.

"_Me quedé sin batería en el celular, estaré con Emmett y Jasper. Perdón. B"_

La playa estaba un poco llena, al parecer había un torneo de voleibol, aparte de algunas familias pasando el rato, llegamos al muelle y pude distinguir el bote fácilmente por sus grandes letras de "GSG". Se trataba de un bote deportivo blanco con azul como para unas 8 personas, con un elegante diseño.

-¿Quién de ustedes sabe manejar esto?- pregunté ligeramente asustada, ¿cómo es que no había pensado en eso?

-Tranquila, sé hacerlo desde los 13- respondió Jasper. Cierto, su padre era pescador, tenía sentido.

-Bien- dije más tranquila, pero aun con un poco de miedo, ya que mi experiencia con los botes no era muy buena. Jasper fue el primero en subirse y Emmett le pasó la hielera con las bebidas, la comida y las toallas. Subí al bote con un poco de ayuda, pero una vez dentro el miedo se fue. Estaba acostumbrada a estar en el agua, era parte de mí, y _estaba segura que este bote era más resistente que mi tabla_, _y que el bote de pesca de mi padre_, pensé sarcásticamente.

Jasper se adueñó del volante o como sea que se llame, como si de una extensión de su cuerpo se tratara, encendió el bote sin ningún problema. Tenía que aceptar que me gustaba este recorrido en bote.

La brisa en mi rostro, el aire salado, el ruido del agua, me sentí relajar y disfruté.

Contaron algunas experiencias que tuvieron en botes, unas bastante graciosas que me recordaron a mi propia experiencia, una que jamás conocerían si de mí dependía. Nuestra charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular.

_Qué buena recepción_, pensé.

-Hermano- gritó Emmett entusiasmado – Te vas a perder de lo mejor- con quien sea que estuviera hablando seguro lo dejaría sordo. -¿Belly Bells? Claro que está aquí, Jazz y yo fuimos a su rescate cuando la abandonaste por tu familia.

MIERDA. Edward.

-No me abandonó- aclaré de inmediato, gritando para ser escuchada.

-Lo que sea- dijo Emmett. –No, no puede hablar contigo, está ocupada hablando con un chico- la sonrisa de Emmett era gigante.

Me levanté como resorte de mi lugar para quitarle el teléfono pero lo alzó para que no lo alcanzará, sin pensarlo dos veces me paré sobre unos de los asientos para estar a su nivel, pero justo en ese momento otro bote paso a una alta velocidad, me asusté y perdí el equilibrio… lo último que escuché fue un "Oh mierda" por parte de Emmett.

Salí a la superficie tosiendo fuertemente, sentía mis pobres pulmones inundados. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que nuestro bote estaba bastante retirado pero estaban dando la vuelta hacía mí. Un yate se detuvo a mi lado y alguien estiró su mano hacía mi para ayudarme.

Supongo que no podía darme el lujo de rechazar un poco de ayuda si consideraba que estaba en la mitad del océano. Sujeté la mano que ofrecían y subí al yate.

-Gracias- dije un poco deslumbrada con el sol. Me felicité mentalmente por no haber tenido las gafas de sol puestas, o estaría llorando su perdida.

-Mi placer- esa voz, reconocía esa voz. Levanté rápidamente la cabeza para confirmar mi teoría.

-Mark- dije con voz tensa.

El destino me estaba castigando por haber escapado de mi novio y su increíble familia.

-Isabella- la manera en que dijo mi nombre me hizo estremecer, y no en un buen sentido, y si le sumaba la manera en la que me estaba mirando me hizo sentir peor.

El vestido estaba totalmente pegado a mi cuerpo por la humedad y la parte delantera estaba muy arriba mostrando un poco de la parte inferior de mi biquini. Automáticamente despegué el vestido de mi cuerpo y comencé a exprimirlo aunque era inútil, tendría que quitármelo, pero ya que estuviera bastante lejos de él.

-Esa fue una muy fea caída- me sonrió señalándome el lugar donde había caído.

-Sí, me tropecé- mentí, no tenía porque darle explicaciones.

-Bueno, gracias a eso tuve la oportunidad de ser el héroe del día.- su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande y quise rodar los ojos de frustración.

-Causalidades de la vida- susurré poniéndome ansiosa por irme. Justo en ese momento escuché la voz preocupada de Emmett gritándome, y en cuanto me giré ellos se emparejaban con nosotros.

-¿Estás bien?- antes de que estuvieran bien alineados él ya había saltado y abrazado fuertemente elevándome del piso. –Dime que estás bien, o Eddie me matará. No fue mi intención que esto pasara lo juro. –Se escuchaba realmente preocupado pero no podía responderle porque estaba aplastando por completo mis pobres pulmones.

-Res… respirar- dije como pude.

-Idiota, las estás aplastando- intervino Jasper.

-Lo siento- me soltó de nuevo asegurándose de que mis pies estuvieran bien puestos en el piso. - ¿Estás bien?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Estoy bien, sólo tomé un poco de agua- le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Segura? Podemos regresar y llevarte al hospital.

-Estoy bien de verdad,- pensaba agregar algo más pero Mark hizo un ruido molesto para llamar la atención. –Gracias por el rescate Mark, nos vamos- me giré tomando la mano de Emmett, necesitaba bajarme lo más rápido posible.

-Deberías de agradecerme apropiadamente- el tono de su voz engreído me hizo girarme, tenía mi mano derecha hecha puño y estaba lista para lastimarlo, pero Emmett me detuvo.

-Tranquila fierecilla- se burló aligerando el ambiente. –Te conozco, eres Mark "cara de culo" Breston- sentí como los músculos de Emmett pasaban de estar relajados a un estado de tensión.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- se molestó Mark. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-Dije Mark "cara de…"

-Vámonos- interrumpí antes de que esto terminara en golpes. –Y tú, aléjate- le gruñí a Mark.

-Sólo por ti hermosa- sentí mi piel encresparse de enojo. –Dile a Ed que le mando saludos- lamió su labio inferior y me pareció, en él, el gesto más vulgar del mundo.

-Idiota- gruñó Emmett, pero antes de darme cuenta Jasper se había subido y lo llevaba a fuerzas a nuestro bote.

-Relájate hermano- le pidió dejándolo para poder ayudarme a mí a subir.

-Eddie me cortará las bolas si se entera de que caíste por mi culpa y que para colmo el idiota ese fue el que te ayudó. –El pobre se veía realmente afligido por la situación pero yo estaba a reventar así que hice lo único sano que pude hacer.

Me reí, me reí fuertemente dejando salir todo el malestar y las malas vibras que me había pasado Mark. Me desahogué por medio de la risa hasta que el estómago me dolió.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo haciéndome reír de nuevo.

-Esa frase ya está bastante gastada por el día de hoy- contesté sujetándome el estómago. –Estoy bien, no dejemos que ese idiota nos arruine el día.

-Si estás segura que estás bien, entonces estoy de acuerdo, sigamos con esto- dijo Jasper ayudándome a aligerar el ambiente, dirigiendo el bote, de nuevo, mar adentro.

-Estoy perfecta- me giré hacía Emmett porque tenía una gran duda. –Ahora dime qué te dijo Edward- me puse nerviosa de inmediato.

-Estaba preocupado, escuchaste que le dije que estabas con nosotros, apenas iba a decirle a dónde íbamos a ir cuando caíste y colgué.

-De acuerdo- froté mi sien, no tenía idea de que tan enojado estaría cuando lo viera.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Jasper. -¿Podemos ayudar en algo?

-Hice algo estúpido- suspiré fuertemente molesta conmigo misma. –Digamos que huí- sinteticé, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más el ruido de grandes olas y el bullicio de botes y gente me hizo callarme.

Tenía ante mí unas de las mejores vistas del mundo, una ola gigante hermosa, que estaba siendo montada a la perfección, el surfista llevaba buen control sobre la ola y estaba a tiempo de salir del tubo.

-Wow- exclamé impresionada.

-Jodidamente hermoso- susurró el grandote a mi lado.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- Jasper nos llevó entre varios botes donde se quedó, sin problema alguno.

Nos pusimos cómodos, Emmett sacó la comida y la cerveza mientras observábamos el espectáculo. El tamaño de esas olas era una locura, estaba segura que un mal giro o paso y podías morir ahí. Estaba un poco intimidada pero emocionada a la vez, el pensar poder montar una ola así me producía escalofríos, pero a la vez me excitaba.

A falta de agua comencé a tomar cerveza y sin duda todo el estrés de horas atrás comenzaba a disiparse. Al principio observamos el show en total silencio por parte de los tres, sólo el ruido de la gente de otros botes y yates me recordaban donde estaba. Pero después de presenciar algunas espectaculares montadas nos contagiamos con la energía de los demás y gritábamos de entusiasmo apoyando a cualquiera que se animara.

Los surfistas era remolcados por motos acuáticas al punto más cercano posible y de ahí se metían a lo salvaje a la ola, ya que no era posible montarla desde antes de que se formara por completo.

Una cosa era hacer surf como nosotros lo hacíamos en olas de máximo 4 metros y otra era hacer surf como deporte extremo. Algún día tendría que probar hacer algo así, pero necesitaba practicar.

-Tengo que hacerlo- susurró Emmett a nuestro lado, y antes de que consiguiera una tabla de surf Jasper logró detenerlo y enumerarle todas las razones por las que no podía hacerlo, la principal, James lo mataría si no moría en la ola y expulsaría su trasero de la Academia. Sólo con eso basto para que se sentara de nuevo y siguiera tomando.

En algún punto de la tarde la cerveza se había terminado, y estábamos bastante alegres. No estaba ebria pero si más relajada y tranquila, ya que sólo había tomado dos. La música se escuchaba de diferentes puntos. Me había quitado el vestido porque era imposible que se secara ya que a cada rato me mojaba cuando pasaban las motos, por lo que quedé sólo con mi biquini azul con estoperoles, ese que tanto le gustaba a mi novio.

Un yate pequeño se había unido al grupo y resultó que Emmett conocía a un par de las personas de ahí.

-Amigo- gritó Emmett ya algo tomado, la persona del yate lo conoció de inmediato y nos hicieron anclar el bote al yate para unirnos a ellos.

-Emmett, debí suponer que estarías aquí- rió escandalosamente. Jasper y yo nos quedamos callados esperando las presentaciones.

-Pero claro que sí- Emmett nos jaló y me colocó bajo su enorme brazo. –Ella es la hermosa Bella y él Jasper- nos presentó. –Él es Jason, estamos en una clase juntos.- Jason era un hombre alto de complexión musculosa pero no tanto como Em, cabello negro y ojos grises, en términos generales era guapo. -Y él es Liam- señaló al rubio de ojos azules, él era delgado pero con músculos, del estilo de Jasper, también un hombre guapo, bastante diría yo. Y se añadías que ninguno llevaba playera puesta, completabas todo el kit de hombre irresistible, para cualquier otra mujer menos yo.

-Un placer- contestó Liam, con voz ronca y sexy. Sentí su mirada en mi cuerpo pero no me molestó, la cerveza me hacía un poco desinhibida.

-Igualmente- acepté su mano y me hizo saludarlo de beso en la mejilla.

-Cuidado amigo, su novio te patearía el trasero- le advirtió Emmett. Liam me soltó pero sus ojos se veían divertidos. – Y a estás bellas damas no las conozco…. –Había otras dos mujeres con ellos, una era rubia platinada y ojos azules y la otra era de cabello negro y ojos tan negros como su cabello, ambas eran hermosas. -Pero puedo solucionar eso, soy Emmett- se dirigió a ellas con su sonrisa traviesa y sólo reí en voz baja por su comportamiento.

-Ellas son Carly y Carol- las presentó Liam. Carly era la rubia y Carol la morena. Los 4 eran simplemente amigos, por lo que el que Emmett flirteara directamente con Carly no ocasionó problema alguno.

Después de eso, la conversación fluyó en aspectos superficiales. Emmett enfocó su atención en Carly, y Jasper y yo nos quedamos con los demás. En todo momento Jasper me tuvo pegada a su lado cuidándome con su brazo sobre mi hombro. Carol y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común por lo que platicamos bastante tiempo, me pareció bastante simpática. Además el alcohol en mis venas ayudaba bastante a ser un poco más social de lo normal.

Ellos venían muy bien preparados y nos ofrecieron comida y más cerveza, la cual aceptamos con gusto, con la promesa de invitarlos después nosotros.

Cuando el espectáculo de las olas terminó comenzó la fiesta de verdad, varias personas abordaron y el volumen de la música subió considerablemente, al igual que en otros botes y yates. Me dejé llevar por el ritmo. Jasper dejó de tomar y se dedicó a cuidarme a pesar de mis quejas, al final me rendí y lo hice bailar conmigo.

-Hola- saludó una chica acercándose hacía nosotros. Era guapa, tenía que aceptarlo. Pelirroja, ojos verdes y cuerpo de modelo, vestía un pequeño biquini negro que cubría lo esencial. Los hombres cercanos se giraban a verla. -¿Eres de GSG, cierto?- le preguntó directamente a Jasper, ignorándome totalmente.

-Sí- contestó con cierta duda.

-Te reconocí a ti y tu amigo desde que subimos- se balanceaba sobre sus pies mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Parecía dulce su gesto pero si veías sus ojos te dabas cuenta que no tenía nada de dulce. –Soy Jenna- extendió su mano.

-Jasper- dijo su nombre –ella es Bella, también está en GSG.

-Oh- me dedicó una mirada examinándome de pies a cabeza para después regresar su atención a mi amigo. –Así que, ¿sólo ustedes tres están aquí?- su mirada vagó un poco alrededor como buscando a alguien.

-Sí.

-El otro chico, el de cabello cobrizo, Edward creo que se llama ¿no vino?- mordió su labio y sus ojos se dilataron un poco. Me tensé inmediatamente cuando dijo su nombre. –Mis amigas y yo lo hemos visto en algunas competencias y nos gustaría decirle que creemos que es increíble. –Lamió su labio inferior y mordí el mío fuertemente para evitar decir algo tonto.

-No, él no vino- contestó Jasper, me presionó contra él sintiendo la tensión de mi cuerpo. –Pero ella es su novia, seguro podría darle el mensaje- me señaló y lo quise más de lo que ya lo quería. Los ojos de Jenna se movieron de nuevo a mí con gesto de sorpresa y me inspeccionó un poco más a detalle.

-Claro que sí, sé que él es increíble,- recalqué la palabra sonriendo "dulcemente", -pero se lo diré de su parte.-dije lo más calmada que pude.

-Gracias- su voz "dulce" se había esfumado. Se giró sin darnos una segunda mirada y se reunió con sus amigas que de inmediato se acercaron para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirles.

Minutos después sentí la mirada de todas ellas en mí pero decidí ignorarlas. Supongo que tendría que acostumbrarme a que mi novio fuera una celebridad local del surf.

-Al parecer alguien se está dando a conocer- comentó Jasper haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

-Eso parece- contesté encogiéndome de hombros para quitarle la importancia que no tenía al tema, bueno, era importante que Edward se estuviera dando a conocer, pero no el que un grupo como ellas piense que podía meterse en sus pantalones por ser sus "fans", porque era obvio que esas eran sus intenciones.

Dejamos el tema y nos reunimos con los demás que seguían bebiendo y riendo. Retomé la conversación con Carol, y esta vez Jasper se incluyó. Pude percatarme de las miradas que le daba ella a él y me pareció linda. Pensé en la linda pareja que harían ellos dos.

Cuando la música mejoró bailamos los tres juntos e hicimos buen grupo de baile. Me estaba divirtiendo bastante. Aunque extrañaba a Edward.

-Hoooola- saludó Emmett que había desaparecido por un buen rato.

-Heey- contesté sin dejar de bailar. Tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y me sentía bastante ligera.

-¿Te diviertes Belly Bells?- preguntó divertido. Noté como Carly estaba totalmente pegada a él.

_Interesante_. Pensó mi confusa mente.

-Muuucho- reí mientras giraba con las manos sobre mi cabeza.

-Hora de irnos- dijo Jasper, deteniendo mis giros, lo cual agradecí porque estaba a punto de caer. Reí con fuerzas cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor.

-Wooo, todo da vueltas- me dejé caer el brazos de Emmett que soltó a Carly. –Perdón- le sonreí a ella pero sólo me regresó la sonrisa. -¿Tenemos que irnos?- me giré hacía Jasper para preguntarle con un gran puchero.

-Si señorita- dijo deteniéndome antes de que cayera de boca.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo.

Me despedí de todos, Carol y Liam obtuvieron mi número con la promesa de escribirme, me estaba gustando esto de hacer amigos. Esta vez Emmett tuvo que cargarme para pasarme al bote y me hicieron sentar inmediatamente, pasándome una botella de agua, que le había dado Liam, para que bebiera.

El grandote se despidió de Carly con un gran beso en la boca que me hizo voltear abochornada por haberlo presenciado.

-Emmett y Carly, se besan… - canté ridículamente cuando nos alejamos del yate.

-Cállate mocosa- rió Emmett sentándose a mi lado.

-Parece una buena chica- comenté recargándome en su cuerpo.

-Eso parece- su voz sonaba distante, y entonces recordé a Rose.

-Bueno, no tiene nada de malo divertirse un poco- dije moviendo las cejas como él lo hacía cada que nos molestaba a Edward y a mí, haciéndolo reír fuertemente.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Emmett- rio Jasper.

Llegamos al muelle y Emmett tuvo que bajarme cargando porque el viaje en bote y la cerveza no habían sido una buena combinación. Jasper se ofreció a llevarme en su espalda hasta el Jeep, rechacé su oferta porque me parecía un poco exagerado, pero cuando me tropecé por tercera vez en una distancia de 2 metros, tuve que aceptarla.

Estaba anocheciendo y la brisa fresca del mar estaba despejando mi confusa mente. Estaba ligeramente ebria, pero aun consciente de mis actos, estaba segura que mi condición era bastante evidente y que si James y Victoria me veían así tendría mi culo fuera de la Academia.

Gemí mortificada. Necesitaba dejar de tomar cerveza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jasper deteniéndose.

-Sí, pero si James y Victoria me llegan a ver así será mi fin.

-No te preocupes Belly Bells, yo me ocuparé de todo.- me consoló Emmett.

-Ya no volveré a tomar- susurré logrando que los dos se rieran de mí.

-Yo dije lo mismo después de mi primera borrachera- se burló Emmett.

De regreso a la Academia, Emmett se detuvo en una tienda de autoservicio dejándome a mí y a Jasper en el Jeep.

-Tomate esto- dijo Emmett entrando de nuevo al vehículo. Me pasó una botella de suero y dos pastillas de ibuprofeno. –Y trata de dormir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces seguí sus indicaciones tomándome las pastillas con el suero y me dormí sin problema alguno. Cuando volví a despertar estaba siendo cargada por Emmett. Estaba por decirle que podía caminar por mi cuenta cuando una voz me interrumpió.

-¿Qué le paso?- ¡oh, Edward!

-Nada, relájate. Sólo está dormida. –Susurró Em.

-Yo la subo- sentí sus manos en mí.

-Sólo la despertaras, yo puedo subirla- sentí la indecisión de mi novio pero al final accedió a que me llevara Emmett.

Cobardemente me seguí haciendo la dormida porque estaba un "poco" aterrada de hablar con él. No sabía que tan enojado podría estar.

-¿James y Victoria?- preguntó Jasper.

-Salieron, pero no deben de tardar en llegar.- contestó mi novio, lo sentí bastante cerca de mí.

-Bueno, tuvimos suerte.- Sentí como subíamos las escaleras.

-No es tan tarde.

-Si bueno, digamos que nuestro aliento podría delatarnos, una vez que pase el efecto de la pastilla de menta- Emmett se escuchaba divertido.

-¿Dónde estuvieron?- Me dejaron en mi cama mientras mi novio preguntaba, alguien me cubrió con una manta y recordé inmediatamente que estaba sólo en mi traje de baño. Me sonrojé y estaba segura que eso me delataría, pero nadie mencionó algo al respecto.

-Point´s Beach- contestó Emmett, pero su voz se comenzaba a escuchar lejana. La puerta de mi habitación se cerró y suspiré tranquila mientras abría los ojos.

Por suerte estaba sola, me quedé acostada en la cama porque tendría que esperar para poder salir de la habitación y bañarme. Vi mi mochila en el sillón y me levanté para buscar mi celular y poder ponerlo a cargar, pero no fue buena idea ya que me mareé un poco. En cuanto prendió comenzaron a llegarme varios mensajes, tenía de Jane, Rose, de un número desconocido y por su puesto de Edward, sólo abrí los de él.

13:00 Edward C: Sé que tu teléfono está descargado pero me estoy desesperando de no saber de ti. Le había dicho a Esme que estabas conmigo y estaba feliz de poder verte, pero cuando te busqué ¿Qué me encuentro? ¿De verdad tenías que huir así?

17:24 Edward C: Gracias por huir así.

Sarcasmo, él nunca usaba el sarcasmo conmigo, aunque era muy bueno cuando lo usaba con los demás.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, no sabía cuál sería la situación con Edward ahora después de esto.

Dejé que se cargara bien el celular y me pegué a la puerta para escuchar si había alguien en el pasillo. No me sentía bien del todo y sentía que olía demasiado a alcohol. Cuando no escuché nada agarré mis cosas para bañarme y corrí hasta el baño.

Entré sin tocar.

Estaba ocupado.

Edward se estaba bañando.

-Lo siento- estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí. Cerré la puerta quedándome dentro.

Estaba totalmente desnudo, mojado y cubierto ligeramente de espuma, me sonrojé inmediatamente y quise apartar mi vista de él pero no podía.

Él era perfectamente hermoso.

Me molesté ante el pensamiento de que alguien pudo haber sido el que entrara y lo viera así, pero deseché ese pensamiento porque sólo él y yo usábamos este baño. Todos éramos muy respetuosos con respecto a las habitaciones y los baños.

Edward se giró ante el sonido de mi voz y simplemente se quedó ahí observándome por un momento. Se giró de nuevo hacía el agua para enjuagarse. Salió de la ducha tomando su toalla y sin dirigirme palabra alguna se secó, se enrolló la toalla en la cadera y salió del baño pasando por mi lado sin mirarme.

Escuché un ligero "crack" en mi corazón ante su indiferencia hacia mí.

Cuando reaccioné dejé mis cosas en el baño y caminé hacía su habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada, toqué un par de veces pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta. Respiré profundamente antes de girar la manija y entrar. La luz estaba apagada y él estaba acostado en su cama de espaldas hacía mí.

Entre cerrando la puerta y me acerqué. La cobardía se había evaporada al ver su reacción, aun tenía miedo, pero tenía más miedo a perderlo por mis tonterías.

-Edward- lo llamé en un susurro, no contestó. –Edward- lo llamé de nuevo y nada. Su respiración no era tan pausada como cuando dormía, sólo se estaba haciendo el dormido para evitar hablarme.

_Cómo tú lo hiciste. _Me recordó mi subconsciente.

Con lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos, salí de su habitación y me encerré en el baño. Lloré mientras me duchaba y mis pensamientos extremistas sobre perderlo inundaron mi mente.

…

Desperté antes de que sonara mi despertador, sentía los ojos hinchados y un gran dolor de cabeza. Me desperecé, las persianas de mi habitación se habían quedado abiertas y podía ver el cielo aun oscuro. El despertador marcaba las 5:40 am, me levanté cambiándome sin prisa alguna con mi ropa deportiva.

Al salir de mi habitación vi por el gran ventanal del pasillo el oleaje, el mar estaba picado y las olas estaban un poco salvajes.

-Eso no se ve bien- dije en voz baja.

Me apresuré al baño para seguir con mi rutina. Al bajar todas las luces estaban apagadas, me sentí bien al saber que estaría sola por un momento. Ignoré mi necesidad por una taza de café, pero no por un par de analgésicos. Odiaba las resacas.

Salí a la terraza para comenzar a hacer algo de ejercicio. En cuanto puse un pie afuera comenzó a llover, fuertemente. La suerte no estaba de mi lado, esta sería la primera lluvia del año y no tenía idea de cómo lo manejaba James, y viendo el mar como estaba dudaba que nos dejara hacer surf.

Hice un poco de calentamiento antes de instalarme en la bicicleta estática, me puse los audífonos con la música un poco alta. Necesitaba trabajar en algo y mantener mi mente ocupada, después de unos minutos me di cuenta que esta no era la mejor opción, pero gracias a la lluvia y la hora no tenía muchas opciones. Estuve así unos 10 minutos antes de sentir que alguien más había salido. James estaba sentado bebiendo de su taza, café suponía.

-Buenos días- dije quitándome un audífono.

-Buenos días, al parecer el del clima no fue muy acertado esta vez- señaló la lluvia. –Estaba esperando un día soleado- rio con un poco de humor.

-Eso parece- sonreí. Él provocaba eso, sus palabras junto con el sonido de su voz eran una buena combinación para querer sonreír.

_Igual que con Edward_, pensé. Mi sonrisa se borró al instante.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunté.

-Rotación en aparatos- contestó. –Normalmente un poco de lluvia no es un impedimento para salir y correr, pero esta vez tendremos que pasar de eso, está muy fuerte la lluvia, y prefiero no hacerlos enfermar.

Teníamos suerte porque el viento soplaba en dirección contraria por lo que no me estaba mojando y el techo de la terraza tenía muy buenas protecciones laterales que se activaban con la lluvia.

Lo observé con detenimiento, estaba de perfil observando la lluvia. Había olvidado lo guapo que era, de no haber sido por mi novio que simplemente me arruinó para poder apreciar, sin comparar, la belleza de otros hombres, seguramente hubiera sido un año difícil para poder concentrarme con los hombres que habitaban esta casa. Porque seré honesta, las mujeres de esta casa éramos muy afortunadas de convivir a diario con hombres tan guapos como ellos.

-Ya le pedí a Edward y Emmett que subieran las protecciones de las terrazas para evitar que se mojen mucho los muebles.- dijo sacándome de mis pensamiento.

Me estremecí al escuchar el nombre de mi novio.

Esta casa debía de costarle a la Academia mucho por el manteamiento, aunque los muebles eran de un material resistente al agua, era mejor prevenir.

-¿Debería de comenzar a rotar?- pregunté regresando la vista hacía enfrente.

-¿Cuánto llevas?- dejó su taza en la mesa de centro para sacar el cronómetro del bolsillo de sus pantalones de deporte.

-Unos 28 minutos- dije revisando el cronómetro de la máquina.

-Llega a 30 y rotas a hacer abdominales, 10 minutos por máquina- me indicó.

-Bien- desaceleré para poder cambiar.

Cuando me bajé para rotar, salieron Jasper y Rose quienes hicieron 10 minutos de calentamiento mientras yo hacía abdominales. Se incorporaron a la rotación conmigo al tiempo que salían Alice y Edward quienes comenzaron la rutina con calentamiento tal y como lo iba indicando James.

Saludaron a todos pero en ningún momento Edward hizo contacto visual conmigo, lo cual me dolió profundamente.

Alice se había encargado de poner música para todos, ya que siempre incrementaba nuestro rendimiento, pero decidí dejar mis audífonos puestos. Necesitaba un pretexto para no entrar en la conversación que Emmett había iniciado y en la cual participaba el que hasta el momento era mi novio.

Debido a que había comenzado mucho antes con el entrenamiento, James me dejó retirarme antes. Me duché y cambié rápidamente preparando mis cosas para la Universidad, así que cuando bajé tenía mucho tiempo antes de ir a clases por lo que ayudé a Sue con el desayuno.

Cuando terminé de desayunar los demás aun no bajaban. Y me di cuenta de dos cosas: primero el clima estaba frió y no tenía ropa muy abrigadora, lo cual era un inconveniente… y segundo, siempre me iba a la Universidad con Edward y no tenía idea de qué pasaría.

Subí a mi habitación a buscar algo que me pudiera servir con este clima, pero no había tenido suerte, sólo pude ponerme una chaqueta de jean que no era muy abrigadora. Cuando salía de mi habitación resignada con pasar un poco de frío escuché ruido en la habitación de Edward.

Respiré profundamente y caminé los pocos pasos que me llevaban hasta su puerta. Toqué dos veces antes de que me abriera.

-Hombre, no, no quiero hablar de eso en este…- dijo abriendo la puerta pero se calló en el momento en que me vio. Se quedó ahí de pie sólo mirándome sin decir nada. – ¿Necesitas algo?- dijo después de unos minutos. Su voz era fría y me hizo estremecer ante lo mal que sonaba.

-Yo… ah,- demonios, me había quedado sin palabras. -¿Podemos hablar?- pedí en voz baja, me sentía más pequeña de lo normal a su lado.

-No ahora- contestó viendo por encima de mi cabeza, lo cual fue otro terrible golpe para mí.

-De acuerdo… -caminé hacía atrás sin saber que más decir. – ¿Prefieres que me vaya por mi cuenta a la Universidad?- mordí mi labio insegura y deseando no escuchar su respuesta. Los ojos me picaban y sentía las lágrimas acumularse.

-No,…- se interrumpió antes de seguir, -como prefieras- completo. Su rostro estaba tenso y odiaba verlo así.

Asentí con la cabeza porque no supe que decir.

Regresé a mi habitación para tomar mis cosas, entonces recordé que había dejado mi cartera en casa de Edward, por suerte tenía algo guardado en mi closet. Victoria había dejado cerca de la puerta varias sombrillas. Tomé una y salí, la lluvia estaba más fuerte y parecía que el cielo se caería. Camine unas cuantas cuadras hasta la parada del autobús, y tuve suerte ya que al autobús pasó enseguida pero tenía que transbordar a otro. Leí un poco en el camino para mantener mi mente ocupada.

Cuando baje la lluvia seguía igual. Los autos pasaban sin reducir la velocidad por lo que acabe empapada, y esta vez no tuve tanta suerte con el autobús.

Para cuando llegué a la Universidad estaba temblando de frio, totalmente empapada y decidida a saltarme las clases y regresar a la Academia, encerrarme en mi habitación y cubrirme con las cobijas hasta estar calientita y dormir. Por supuesto que eso implicaría volver a tomar el autobús bajo esta horrible lluvia y no me gustaba para nada la opción.

Tenía 10 minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases así que corrí al baño a intentar secar un poco mi ropa y cabello con el secador de manos, fue todo reto pero pude lograr evitar ir a clases ir totalmente mojada.

Por supuesto llegué tarde a clases y me gané un pequeño discurso sobre "la responsabilidad y puntualidad" por parte del profesor. Jane no estaba, así que simplemente me dediqué a prestar atención a las clases.

Al finalizar las clases corrí a la cafetería, necesitaba algo caliente con urgencia, pero como era de esperarse estaba bastante concurrida: una gran fila en el mostrador y no había ningún espacio desocupado, así que un poco desanimada me di la vuelta para buscar algún otro lugar. Antes de que pudiera salir escuché mi nombre, al principio de la fila estaba Liam haciéndome señas y llamándome.

Lo saludé con un simple movimiento de mi mano y me quedé parada ahí sin saber qué hacer. Me hizo una seña de que lo esperara así que eso hice, disfrutando del delicioso olor del café y de la calidez del lugar. Minutos después llegó a mi lado con dos vasos de café.

Sentí mi boca salivar.

-Te vi desde que estabas por entrar- dijo.

-Lo siento, no te vi. Estaba un poco decepcionada viendo la fila- estaba un poco apenada de que él me hubiera notado y yo a él no.

-Sí, pude ver un poco de tu decepción- dijo sonriéndome. Tenía que admitir que era bastante lindo. -¿Cómo estás?- preguntó acercándose un poco más a mí, por lo que me sentí ligeramente incomoda con tanta cercanía.

-Bien, gracias…- respondí, pero en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta entrando al establecimiento dejando que una ventisca de aire entrara haciéndome de estremecer con el frío aire.

-¿Frío?- preguntó mientras frotaba mis manos para crear un poco de calor.

-Sí, cuando empaqué no estaba pensando con claridad- bromeé.

-Toma- me ofreció uno de los vasos con café –Es capuchino, es más seguro que una chica prefiera este. –Me explicó con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Ese detalle conmigo me sorprendió, pero estaba tan desesperada por una bebida caliente que la acepté con gusto sin importar que fuera él quien me lo obsequiaba y de que hubiera preferido uno normal.

-Gracias- le sonreí.

-¿Podrías cuidármelo?- dijo pasándome su vaso.

-Claro- en cuanto lo sostuve lo vi quitarse la chamarra que llevaba encima dejando a la vista un sudadera con el logo de la Universidad, y me la ofreció. – ¿Qué haces?

-Necesitas algo que te abrigué, a mi me sobra esta chamarra- se encogió de hombros.

-Si te sobrara no te las habrías puesto- razoné.

-Sólo déjame ser un caballero- pidió mirándome a los ojos. –Además mis clases han terminado y mi auto tiene un buen sistema de calefacción.

-No creo que sea buena idea- algo dentro de mí me decía que no desbebería de aceptarla.

-No soy ningún desconocido que simplemente le ofrece una chaqueta a una hermosa chica en apuros- me sonrojé ante su cumplido.

-Te conocí apenas ayer- susurré.

-No me hagas rogarte por favor.

-De acuerdo, gracias Liam- él tomó su vaso de mi mano para que pudiera tomar la chamarra.

En cuanto me la puse pude sentir el calor que desprendía así como también me pude percatar de lo bien que olía e inmediatamente me sentí mucho mejor.

-Un placer poder ayudar a una hermosa dama- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia haciéndome reír. –Tienes una muy bonita sonrisa- se acercó y toco mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, por mero insisto me alejé de su toque. –Lo siento- dijo apenado.

-No… no… no pasada- tartamudeé. –Me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué clase tienes?- preguntó.

-Ya terminé- dije antes de pensarlo. –Mañana te busco para regresarte tu chamarra- dije abriendo la puerta de la cafetería.

-No tengo prisa.

-De acuerdo, adiós.- abrí la sombrilla y caminé apresurada sin rumbo fijo.

Estaba revisando el mapa del sistema de transporte para saber que autobús tomar para ir a casa, ya que sería la primera vez en irme así, cuando escuché una voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.

La de Edward.

Levanté la vista de inmediato y ahí estaba él, caminando sin prestar atención a su alrededor, con la vista fija en el piso, una mano sostenía la sombrilla que llevaba y la otra estaba en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, pero lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue su compañía: Tanya.

Ambos iban caminando juntos, con una distancia considerable entre ellos, pero no sabía si era porque Edward así lo había marcado o porque sus sombrillas no permitían una distancia menor.

No supe cómo reaccionar, sinceramente. Sabía que Edward no me haría daño intencionalmente, considerando nuestra situación actual. Pero verla junto a él era desconcertante y un poco doloroso.

Salí de mi aturdimiento cuando escuché un claxon bastante cerca. Parpadeé sacudiendo mi cabeza, para darme cuenta que Edward ya no estaba a la vista.

Alguien toco de nuevo el claxon de nuevo e instintivamente busqué el auto que tanto ruido hacía. Me sorprendí ver que dicho ruido provenía de un auto que estaba al pie de la banqueta, con la ventanilla abajo dejándome ver al conductor, que era, para mi sorpresa, Liam.

-¿Necesitan un aventón?- preguntó sonriéndome.

Aun estaba un poco aturdida por haber visto a mi novio con esa mujer por lo que automáticamente asentí, además quería salir de la lluvia lo antes posible. Entré en su auto cerrando la sombrilla y bajándome el gorro de la chamarra que me había prestado.

-No creí que viajaras en transporte público cuando tienes novio y amigos con auto- dijo acelerando y saliendo del estacionamiento.

-Tenía que quedarse- mentí sin dudarlo.

-Oh, bueno, suerte que estaba por aquí para salvarte de esta malvado lluvia- bromeó. Estoy segura que había detectado mi mentira o mi sentido del humor por lo que le agradecía que no quisiera profundizar en el tema.

-Que suerte la mía, el héroe del día- le seguí el juego, tratando de sonreír.

Aunque la mayoría de los Universitarios conocía la ubicación de la Academia, me pidió indicaciones de cómo llegar, no sabía si de verdad las necesitaba o si sólo era su método para hacerme hablar, ya que después de nuestro pequeño intercambio de palabras al subirme al auto, él fue quien dirigió la conversación y yo sólo le contestaba con frases cortas o un simple "si" o "no".

-Ayer te envié un mensaje- comentó como si nada, bajando un poco el volumen de la música.

-¿Sí?- pregunté extrañada, entonces recordé que ayer simplemente había dejado el teléfono cargándose y lo había olvidado por completo. –Lo siento, llegué directo a dormir.

-Me imagino que sí, sólo le envié para que tuvieras mi número, yo tenía el tuyo y me parecía justo que tuvieras el mío.

-Bastante justo- dije en voz baja mientras observaba el camino o lo poco que se veía debido a la fuerte lluvia. Cuando me di cuenta que estábamos por llegar le pedí que me dejara ahí, sólo estaba a dos cuadras la Academia, y algo en el hecho de que me dejará en las puertas de la casa no se sentía bien y prefería caminar esas dos calles.

-¿Estás segura?- seguro pensaba que estaba un poco mal de la cabeza ya que la intensidad de la lluvia estaba igual o incluso peor que por la mañana.

-Segura- respondí e inmediatamente se estacionó en el primer espacio disponible. –Muchas gracias.

-Mi placer- asentí en su dirección sin saber más que agregar. –Nos vemos en la Universidad- dijo ante mi silencio.

-Sí, nos vemos- contesté saliendo del auto si darle otra mirada.

En cuanto me bajé decidí que era mejor correr para evitar mojarme demasiado, aunque posiblemente fuera peligroso dado mi falta de equilibrio en las superficies planas. Sin pensarlo de nuevo corrí tratando de fijarme bien por donde pisaba.

En el momento en el que abrí la puerta de la casa suspiré de felicidad porque el aire dentro estaba caliente y necesitaba con urgencia quitarme la ropa mojada. Pero entonces me di cuenta de algo: Edward y Tanya iban subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso.

¿Qué?

Mi vista se clavó en mi novio que me miraba atentamente. Mi cerebro me decía que le exigiera una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, mientras mi corazón sólo quería que corriera a mi habitación y me encerrara por una larga temporada.

-Bella- dijo Tanya a modo de saludó con voz dulcemente falsa, tan falsa como la sonrisa que me estaba dedicando en ese momento.

-Tanya- dije secamente contestando su saludo.

-Parece que la lluvia te atrapó, es una fortuna que Eddie se haya ofrecido a traerme- dijo con burla disfrazada de inocencia.

Perra.

-Sí, que suerte.- murmuré dejando la sombrilla en el piso para que se secara antes de guardarla. Me quité la chamarra empapada, sólo para dejar a la vista la demás ropa también empapada.

Sentía la mirada de Edward en mí pero no me decía nada, por lo que yo tampoco lo hice.

-Isabella Marie Swan- gritó Emmett bajando las escaleras, empujando en el proceso a Tanya quien soltó un gritito ridículo.

-Cuidado- refunfuñó, pero el grandote la ignoró por completo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté asombrada por el hecho de que me llamara por mi nombre completo, aparte de que parecía molesto.

-Me puedes explicar por qué razón acabo de recibir una llamada de Liam para pedirme que me asegurara de que habías llegado a casa bien ya que fue él quien te trajo, pero te negaste a que te dejara en la puerta y caminaste dos cuadras con esta lluvia del demonio- dijo de corrido, luego de recuperar aire en sus pulmones siguió. -Además, por qué te fuiste en la mañana en autobús a la Universidad mojándote en el proceso- exigió saber. Su postura de "mamá gallina" era ridícula, y más si añadías su tamaño. Quise reírme pero mi cerebro logró advertirme a tiempo que quizás no era buena idea.

-Ehh- esa fue mi gran respuesta.

-Y tú Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de dejarla hacer eso?

-No sabía que haría eso- respondió mirándome. Estaba segura que estaba conteniéndose para exigirme una explicación y regañarme él mismo.

-¿Quieres que te de pulmonía?-regreso su regaño a mí.

-No, pero no tenía muchas opciones- me excusé tontamente.

-La última vez que me fije, tenías un novio con auto,- señaló a Edward que seguía mirándome. –Y un amigo también- se señaló a él mismo.

-Lo siento- susurré.

-Gracias a dios, Liam te encontró en la cafetería para prestarte una chamarra porque ni siquiera en eso fuiste responsable, y te trajo a casa.- Definitivamente Emmett estaba en plan dramático, lo cual me causaba gracia y un poco de desconcierto. –Por cierto, dijo que no necesitaba que le regresaras la chamarra ya que no tienes una para otro día lluvioso- su ceño estaba fruncido mientras decía eso. –Cualquiera aquí pudo haberte prestado una chamarra- dijo haciéndome sentir peor, peor y pobre.

La mirada de Tanya, de quien hasta el momento había ignorado su presencia, me veía con superioridad acercándose más a mi novio y tocando su hermosa chamarra de cuero café.

-El héroe del día- comentó Tanya con tono de burla.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alice quien bajaba las escaleras.

-Pasa que Isabella es una irresponsable- se quejó Emmett. –Se fue a la escuela en autobús, sin una chamarra que la protegiera un poco de este clima y pensaba regresarse también en autobús, menos mal que Liam la vio en la cafetería, le prestó su chamarra y la trajo a casa.

-Bella- dijo en tono de regaño.

-No lo volveré a hacer- dije avergonzada de que todos quisieran regañarme.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo firmemente Alice, me aseguraré de eso. Se quedó callada un momento mirándome fijamente hasta que preguntó. -¿Quién es Liam?- sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

-Un amigo- contestó Emmett sin apartar la mirada de mí esperando aun una buena explicación de mi comportamiento.

-¿Podemos dejar para otra ocasión la sesión de "regañando a Bella"?, necesito una ducha caliente- mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de frío por mi ropa húmeda.

-De acuerdo, sube a ducharte- accedió Emmett.

-Gracias papá- dije con sarcasmo ganándome un resoplido de su parte.

-Pues te vendrían bien un par de nalgadas- se burló a mis espaldas mientras subía las escaleras pasando al lado de Tanya y Edward, ignorándolos antes de pensar de más. –Tranquilo amigo, no tocaré a tu chica- no sabía qué había pasado pero no me regresaría a averiguarlo.

Fui a mi habitación por ropa seca y mi toalla antes de meterme al baño y desnudarme. Me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente y suspiré de felicidad por la sensación cálida que envolvía mi cuerpo. Estaba lavando mi cabello cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, mi primera reacción fue cubrirme con las manos los pecho y mi intimidad.

-¿Quién es Liam?- preguntó Edward cerrando la puerta.

-DIABLOS Edward, me asustaste- gruñí molesta y nerviosa por su presencia. Cerré el grifo y tomé la toalla que estaba cerca y me envolví en ella, aun con champú en el cabello, lo cual no fue buena idea ya que se comenzó a escurrir por mi frente y se metió a mi ojo. Siseé cuando comenzó a arder.

-Termina de bañarte- dijo con voz dura, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Te importaría?- hice un gesto con la mano para que se saliera del baño. No estaba lista para hablar con él mientras estaba desnuda y él completamente vestido.

-Te he visto desnuda- puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero tú estás vestido- recalqué lo obvio frotándome el ojo. Me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de comenzar a desabrochar su sudadera, y le siguió la camisa blanca que vestía. -¿Qué haces?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Igualdad de condiciones- dije quitándose el resto de su ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo, para después meterse a la ducha conmigo. –Termina de bañarte- repitió mientras procedía a abrir de nuevo el grifo del agua y comenzar a enjabonar su cuerpo.

Enjuagué de inmediato mis ojos, pero su cercanía, y el calor de su cuerpo me hizo estremecer, y mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante su presencia. Mis pezones se endurecieron y me sonrojé ante lo evidente. Estaba mirándolo como si no lo hubiera vista en mucho tiempo. Recordé un poco de nuestra noche del sábado y bajé la mirada mientras me ruborizaba, sólo para encontrarme que él también comenzaba a "emocionarse" con la situación.

-Estás desnuda, no puedo evitarlo- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba clavada mi mirada.

-Lo siento- me sonrojé aun mas si es que era posible. Me giré dándole la espalda para evitar mirarlo de nuevo, aunque sentirlo cerca no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

Nos turnamos para terminar de bañarnos, y yo trataba de evitar mirarlo de más porque era una gran distracción.

-Lo siento- repetí mi última frase, pero no por las mismas razones, me refería a lo que había pasado en la mañana del día anterior. –Me asusté- dije tratando de explicarme.

-Lo sé- sentí su voz bastante cerca de mi oído, y podía sentir su calor corporal. -¿Quién es Liam?- preguntó de nuevo cerrando el grifo del agua.

-Un amigo de Emmett- sequé mi cuerpo rápidamente para pasarle la toalla a él. Mientras yo me cambiaba él se secaba. –Lo conocí ayer y me lo encontré en la cafetería hoy- le conté sin muchos detalles, ya tendríamos tiempo para eso. -¿Qué hace ella aquí?- necesitaba desesperadamente saber la razón.

-Nos tocó hacer un trabajo juntos- dijo mientras se ponía el pantalón.

-¿La llevabas a tu habitación?- mordí mi labio nerviosa, ya estaba vestida y no sabía qué hacer.

-No, le pedí que me esperara en la sala mientras subía por mi portátil pero me siguió- su explicación fue simple como la mía pero me relajé de inmediato.

-De acuerdo- al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba a favor de oraciones más largas. – ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo de ayer?- me armé de valor y lo miré directamente a los ojos. La frialdad con la que me había mirado en la mañana ya no estaba.

-Sí, sólo necesito revisar con ella unos documentos para planear cómo haremos el trabajo- abrió la puerta del baño cediéndome el paso para salir al pasillo y lo primero que vi fue a Tanya sentada en el sillón que estaba fuera de nuestras habitaciones mirando sus uñas como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y podía percibir una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta ser cerrada levantó la vista y la sonrisa que antes tenía se borró de inmediato al vernos salir del mismo baño a Edward y a mí, ambos con el cabello mojado. Sabía perfectamente qué podía parecer, pero lo que ella pensara me tenía sin cuidado.

-Nos toca preparar la comida- le dije ignorando la presencia de Tanya. –Supongo que tendré que arreglármelas sola- sonreí un poco para que no creyera que era un reclamo.

-No, te ayudaré. Trataré de no tardarme- dijo mirándome. La calidez con la que me veía siempre había regresado y mi corazón latió con fuerzas.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites- tomé sus dedos, sólo por el placer de tocarlo. Él bajó la mirada a nuestra unión y sonrió.

-De acuerdo- me jaló de la mano y me abrazó a su cuerpo.

Sentía como si hubieran pasado semanas desde la última vez que me había abrazado. Lo correspondí el gesto y envolví mis brazos a su cintura.

-Te extrañé- confesé en voz baja con lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

-Yo a ti nena- escucharlo decirme "nena" me hizo sonreír ampliamente. Nos separamos ante el carraspeo de Tanya. Rodé los ojos por lo absurda que era, ganándome una sonrisa de advertencia por parte de mi novio.

-Me voy a la cocina- dije rompiendo cualquier contacto físico con él.

-Te alcanzó en unos minutos, yo me encargó de la ropa del baño.

-De acuerdo- sonreí como boba.

-¿Bella?- me llamó cuando ya estaba bajando los primeros escalones.

-¿Sí?- me giré hacía él.

-Tómate un ibuprofeno, para prevenir que te enfermes.

-De acuerdo- le sonreí.

-Y devuelve esa chamarra- dijo con seriedad haciéndome reír.

Sabía que aún había muchas cosas por hablar y aclarar, pero ahora me sentía mucho mejor y más ligera. Ese abrazo había significado el mundo para mí.

.

.

.

* * *

Prr, prr, prr *sonido de grillos* *Salgo con las manos en alto y una bandera blanca de la paz*

Sé que me he demorado muchísimo, pero mi vida no ha estado muy fácil estos días, además de que otras historias han estado rondando mi cabeza y tenía que plasmarlas antes para poder seguir con esta y enfocarme al 100%, así que me disculpo por el súper retraso. No sé cuantas sigan aquí conmigo en este fic, pero a las que siguen conmigo les digo que muchas gracias y espero que les guste este capi.

Sé que tiene varios errores, pero ya las hice esperar demasiado, así que en cuanto puedo lo revisaré de nuevo y editaré.

Bien, díganme ¿Qué les pareció?

Besos :* :*


End file.
